


You Do For Family

by jessi_08, orphan_account



Series: Family Universe [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 152
Words: 178,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of one shots in no real order following the relationship of Danny/Carmilla/Laura and their three kids; Charlie, Hendrix and Mercy. With appearances by Perry, LaFontaine and Kirsch. Basically a melting pot of ideas and prompts I wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pregnant Danny

Danny wasn’t sure exactly what she was thinking when she agreed that they would each carry a child. Her mother was bed ridden for nearly her whole pregnancy with her and her siblings. It only made sense that Danny’s would be the same. She felt completely helpless, locked away in the bedroom.

“Danny?” Carmilla asked, cracking the door open she watched as Danny rolled over to stare at her. Carmilla Smiled, she crawled into bed behind Danny wrapping her arms around her. “How are you and little bump today?” She asked softly, nuzzling her nose into Danny’s neck.

“I feel terrible.” Danny groaned, she was barely showing at 4 months along but she was constantly feeling sick.

“I’m sorry love, do you want anything? Crackers? Soup? Anything?” She asked.

“Just stay for a little while?” Danny asked.

“Sounds perfect.” Carmilla answered. She started rubbing Danny’s back and shoulders. “You remember when I was pregnant with Hendrix? I was so sore all the time. You would come home and after Charlie was in bed you would always run a hot bath and join me while Laura worked late.” Carmilla could stop the grin that was plastered on her face.

“You loved that.” Danny smiled.

“I did. So because of that I will find something that will make you feel better, cause you Danny Lawrence? You are one of the best things in this world that has ever happened to me.” Carmilla kissed Danny’s shoulder. “I wish you felt better.” Carmilla whispered and Danny flipped over to look at her.

“Why don’t we get up, get food for our kids and our wife.” Danny rolled her eyes making Carmilla laugh, Laura’s diet still hasn’t improved. “Curl up on the couch and watch some terrible little kid movie?” Danny asked.

“That sounds perfect.” Carmilla kissed the tip of Danny’s nose. Carmilla moved quickly and helped to get Danny to her feet. Walking back down to their kitchen Danny couldn’t help the laugh as they found Laura with Charlie and Hendrix flanking her, covered in what looked like spaghetti sauce.

“I tried so hard to make…” Carmilla walked up smiling; she leaned over and kissed Laura.

“You take the rugrats and get cleaned up, I’ll fix this…” She looked around and laughed. “This.” Laura grinned, kissing Carmilla again, she leaned down and picked the two kids up, walking over to Danny.

“You’re going to have to lean down or get sauce all over you.” She joked and Danny leaned down kissing Laura.

“You are some kind of special aren’t you?” Danny asked and Laura rolled her eyes, brushing pass the red head. Danny walked over to Carmilla standing next to her staring at the mess. “I’ll make the garlic bread you make the sauce?” She asked and Carmilla nodded back.

x-x-x

An hour later the family was curled up on the couch with Lady and the Tramp playing on the tv, Danny leaned forward removing herself from the spot between her two wives.

“Who wants the last piece of garlic bread?” She asked tilting the basket toward her.

“Blah.” Both Carmilla and Hendrix said at once, causing Laura and Danny to laugh.

“Well then, it’s mine.” Danny said grabbing the bread and sitting back between Carmilla and Laura. Carmilla made a face at her.

“We do have mints right?” She asked and Danny rolled her eyes pulling a handful of wrapped mints from her pocket.

“Of course.”

“Feeling better?” Laura asked.

“Not really, but it always helps being surrounded by my favorite people in the world.” Danny grinned kissing the top of Laura’s head.


	2. Hendrix and Mercy Tussle

“Mercy, stop.” Hendrix said pushing his sister’s head away. The tiny pup growled and bit once again at Hendrix’s side.

“Mercy, he’s going to get pissed.” Charlie said from her spot at the table doing her homework.

“Mercy!” Hendrix snapped staring at the small bite his sister left in his arm. The pup cowered away from him, Charlie looked over at them.

“Hendrix…” She warned and just as she finished his name a large panther was snarling down at a very tiny werewolf pup. “Hendrix don’t you dare.” Charlie yelled from the table standing up, she was too late Mercy took off like a rocket. Her agile self fitting under tables and chairs causing Hendrix’s larger body to crash into them flipping them over. Charlie opened the back sliding door. “Outside! Now!” She yelled and tiny Mercy ran between her feet and out the door, Charlie sidestepped just in time for Hendrix to go howling through the door.

x-x-x

Laura walked through the door, she threw her laptop bag down on the shoe organizer, her phone trapped between her shoulder and face.

“I don’t care what John said that sentence makes zero sense. Fix it.” Laura smiled up at Chalrie who was at the table still doing homework. She walked over to her daughter kissing the top of her head, she looked up and saw the war zone that used to be the living room. “Zach… I have to go.” Laura said letting the phone slide out of her grasp and onto the floor. “What the…”

“Hendrix and Mercy again.” Charlie said not looking away from her work.

“What the fuck happened? Where the hell are they?” Laura screamed.

“Outside somewhere.” Charlie said as the back door opened again, and in walked Danny and Carmilla.

“You two!” Laura yelled stomping her way over to them. “This is all your fault.” Danny and Carmilla looked back at one another then back to their smaller wife, confused.

“What are you talking about?”

“Your two kids went at it again, look at this.” Laura pulled the two of them by their shirts so they could see the living room.

“Holy shit…” Carmilla said trying not to chuckle.

“And now one of you has to go find them since they are still out in the woods doing god knows what. They need to get back here to clean up this mess.” Charlie couldn’t help but chuckle at the site of her mothers doing a round of rock paper siscors to decide who would have to chase after their kids. Laura turned to yell at Charlie but caught the women out of the corner of her eye. “Are you two seriously playing rock paper siscors to…. Go get our kids!”

“Right.” Danny and Carmilla stumbled over one another to get out the door, both shifting as soon as they were on the deck. Laura sighed and sat down next to Charlie.

“Charlie, I swear we are the only normal ones in this family.”

“Well yeah mom I thought that was obvious.”Charlie said and Laura rolled her eyes.

“Oh don’t you go get your mothers sass.” Laura glared at Charlie who smiled back.

x-x-x

Carmilla followed closely behind Danny, letting the werewolf lead to follow her keen sense of smell locked in on Hendrix and Mercy. Danny skidded to a stop causing Carmilla to crash into her. There in the clearing was Hendrix snarling down at Mercy who was flipped over onto her back.

“Hendrix!” Carmilla yelled as soon as she was back in human form. “Hendrix.” She snapped again and pushed against the large panther’s shoulder causing him to look away from his sister to his mother. He stumbled away from her and right into Danny as he shifted back, Danny wrapped her arms around him.

“Mercy, Hendrix what were you two thinking!” Danny scolded. Mercy tried to hide behind Carmilla but Carmilla pushed at her shoulders till the girl was standing in front of her and able to see Danny.

“Answer your mother.” Carmilla said.

“I’m sorry moms, I just… Mercy wouldn’t leave me alone and she bit me.”

“You bit him?” Danny’s eyebrows shot nearly into her hairline as she whirled around to look at Mercy.

“I just wanted to play.”

“Mercy, how many times have we told you that is not how you get others to play.” Carmilla said and the girl pouted looking at her feet.

“But he wouldn’t play with me.” Mercy said.

“Sometimes people don’t want to play, we have to accept that and find something else to entertain us.” Carmilla explained and Danny held back a scoff.

“Now come on, we have to go clean up the mess you two left in the house.” Danny said shooing the children toward the house. She waited till Carmilla was next to her before starting to follow the kids, slinging her arm around Carm’s shoulders.

“She’s adorable.” Carmilla smiled resting her head against Danny.

“She’s going to be a huge handful.” Danny said and Carmilla shrugged.

“We have enough of us to handle that.”

“Hendrix is getting larger.”

“He is, sooner or later he will be bigger than you.”

“He’ll surpass you first.” Danny smirked and Carmilla rolled her eyes.

“Do we have to face mom?” Hendrix asked standing at the back door, Danny narrowed her eyes at him.

“Yes, now march.” She ordered.

“But she looks really upset.” He said and they looked in at Laura who stood with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face, Danny and Carmilla burst out laughing at the smaller woman. Laura threw her arms into the air at their reaction and stomped over to the door sliding it open violently.

“If you laugh every time I get angry they will never take me seriously.” She scolded the two, who had the decency to look sorry.

“Sorry Laura.” They both said.

“And you two. What in hell were you thinking?”

“Just go pick up kids.” Carmilla said shoving the two kids by Laura. “We will deal with this later, for now you clean while we figure out dinner.” She said

“I’m not done.”

“What’s done is done, life moves on love.” Carmilla said kissing Laura, Danny wrapped her arms around the tiny woman nodding.

“Yeah we better feed them or they might do it again.” Danny joked.

“At least we have one good kid.” Carmilla said kissing the top of Charlie’s head.

“Well…about that…” Charlie said and all three women turned to look at her. “I might have gotten suspended from school.” She said handing a paper over to Danny and all three woman groaned. Having kids meant never being able to have a moment of peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt from ry so thank you! I loved writing this and will most likely write a few more little fights between the siblings cause I mean come on they are 1) siblings 2) cat and dog like ry pointed out 3) Laura, Danny, and Carmilla's kids. :D So please feel free to prompt me I will try and fill any and all I get. It doesn't have to be just about Laura, Danny or Carmilla either give me ideas to get Perry, Lafontaine and Krisch involved! As always please let me know what you think!


	3. Carmilla alone with the kids

Carmilla was exhausted, Danny and Laura had left her alone for two days with the kids for work related trips. Being stuck alone with a three year old, a two year old and a 3 month old was a lot more difficult than she had expected. She had six hours left before they would get home and Carmilla honestly hoped that the kids slept the whole time.

“Why did I agree to let your mothers leave me?” Carmilla asked Mercy who was lying quietly in her arms, letting out small yawns every once in a while. “You want to hear a story about me and your mommy?”

x-x-x

“Laura…” Carmilla groaned as she fell face first onto her bed next to the smaller girl.

“Yes?” Laura questioned looking up from her textbook.

“I hate school.” Carmilla whined burring her face into the yellow pillow that belonged to Laura. Laura chuckled, setting her textbook aside, she straddled Carmilla’s hips, laying down on top of her completely.

“No you don’t. You secretly love school, but you say that you hate it because that’s what is cool right now.” She answered.

“No I hate it.” Carmilla snapped back, making Laura laugh. The door flew open and then slammed shut as Danny walked in and sat on Laura’s bed.

“I feel like I’m interrupting something.” She said as Laura looked over at her, resting her head on Carmilla’s shoulders.

“Not really, what’s up?” Laura asked, not moving so Carmilla was trapped under her.

“I hate school.” Danny said throwing herself down on Laura’s bed, Laura burst out laughing, earning a confused look from Danny.

“Carm, care to fill Danny in?” She asked.

“I hate school too.” Carmilla whined from under Laura.

“Why do you hate school?” Danny asked sitting up, this was a shock, Carmilla loved classes, she loved learning new things.

“My teacher thinks I’m hot, and available.” Carmilla said, before she was even finished Danny was back out the door poised to kill.

“Shit.” Laura squeaked.

“I have to go fix that don’t I?” Carmilla asked as Laura rolled off of her nodding.

x-x-x

“And that is how I had to drag you mama back to the dorm room by the scruff of her werewolf neck while I was in panther form.” Carmilla finished, looking down at Mercy who was sound asleep in her mother’s arms. Carmilla smiled as she stood up walking toward the stairs to go lay the child down in her crib.

“I remember it ending a bit differently.” A voice said causing Carmilla to jump.

“Fuck Danny.” Carmilla growled as she turned and saw the red head staring at her. “Nearly made me drop her.” She scolded. Danny walked over to her picking the child up from her arms, she leaned down and kissed Carmilla soundly.

“Don’t drop our child.” Danny said smiling into the kiss. “When Laura gets home how about we recreate the real end to that story?”

“Hmmm, I’d like that.” Carmilla said nipping at Danny’s lower lip, they parted as Danny took Mercy up to her crib. “Hey, why are you home so early?”

“I missed my babies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so got a few prompts in! I will get them filled as soon as I can, I already started on a few of them and love them all. :D So keep them coming. It did get pointed out to me that you guys don't know the age differences! I am so sorry about that. It is mentioned in this one but to make sure I will try and post their ages at the start of each chapter from now on. However so you know when Mercy is 8, Hendrix is 10 and Charlie is 11. Also in case you aren't sure Mercy is Danny's biological daughter, Hendrix is Carmilla's biological son and Charlie is Laura's biological daughter. I'm thinking of making Charlie's full name Charlotte. Sorry for the long note but as always let me know what you think and prompt me if you want!


	4. Protecting Hendrix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill: one of the kids is being bullied and the other two find out about it and decide to take matters into their own hands. "Because nobody beats up our sibling except for us!" Kids are ages Mercy 8, Hendrix 10, Charlie 11.

Hendrix flopped down into the kitchen table chair. Laura looked over and raised an eyebrow at him.

“What’s up Hendrix?” Laura asked her 10 year old son.

“I don’t feel well.” He said putting his head down on his arms on the table.

“What doesn’t feel well?” Danny asked looking across the table at him.

“My stomach…” He said peeking up at her.

“Hendrix you have to go to school, you have that test today. Once it’s over you’ll feel better.” Danny said.

“And if you don’t call me and I’ll pick you up.” Carmilla said, Hendrix smiled at her.

“Hendrix we’re going to be late.” Charlie called from the door, she walked over to him looking between him and their parents. “Unless you’re not going?”

“Oh he’s going.” Laura said going over to the cabinet she grabbed the bottle of tums out tossing it over to Hendrix. “Take one now, and one anytime you need it.”

“I know mom.” He said standing up, Carmilla ruffled his hair kissing the top of his head.

“You’ll feel better and you’ll do just fine on that test.” She hugged him before turning to Charlie. “No getting suspended.” She pointed at their eldest.

“I’ll try.” She smiled. “Come on Hendrix, we have to get moving.”

“Where’s Mercy?” Danny asked looking around.

“Mama! I’m right here!” Mercy said from her spot on the floor by the backdoor waiting for her siblings.

“At least one of our kids still enjoys school.” Laura said glaring at their two older children.

“She’s too young to know.” Carmilla said. “Grab lunches and get out of here.” Carmilla said handing each child their brown sack lunch.

x-x-x

Hendrix looked over his test one last time following his mother’s rules on double checking each answer. He let out a small sigh of relief when he realized he felt really good about the test. He walked over to the teacher’s desk setting his test down and grabbing the busy work she wanted them to do. Before he even got back to his seat the teacher was up.

“Alright now that all the tests are in we can move on.” She said picking the tests up she put them into a file in her desk. Hendrix looked up toward the clock, there was only five minutes left before recess. He zoned out while she spoke knowing nothing important would be covered in the next few minutes.

Soon enough the bell rang and everyone filed out of the classroom for recess, he followed his friend Jake over to the soccer fields.

“Hey Hendrix!” Someone yelled from behind him, he turned to see who it was. Standing in front of him was Leo, the class bully.

“Not today Leo.” Hendrix said turning to join Jake.

“Hendrix!” Leo yelled grabbing his arm he yanked till Hendrix was facing him again. “You look at me when I’m talking to you.” The boy said and Hendrix glared at him. “You must be really stupid, that test was so easy today and you took twice as long as anyone else to finish.” Leo said laughing, his friends behind him joined in laughing.

“Shut up Leo.” Hendrix said softly, looking at his feet.

“What did you say?” Leo asked he shoved Hendrix, pushing him to the ground, when he was on the ground he kicked him swiftly in the side before kicking the gravel at his face.

“Get out of here Leo.” Jake and a few others came running up, they helped Hendrix to his feet. “Come on Hendrix, you have a cut on your forehead we should get checked.” Jake said leading Hendrix down toward the nurse’s office.

x-x-x

“Hendrix what happened to your face?” Laura asked when Hendrix walked into the house behind Mercy and Charlie.

“Soccer got a little rough today.” He said as Laura walked up, pulling the band aid back to look at the cut.

“Alright,” She said putting the band aid back in place. “Why don’t you go upstairs and take a shower, get all the dirt off of you?” She said and he nodded, dragging himself upstairs.

“Hey mom?” Charlie waited till Hendrix was upstairs till she walked over and got her mother’s attention.

“Yeah Charlie?” Laura asked as she read through an article she was proof reading.

“Hendrix wasn’t at lunch today. He didn’t eat anything either, I saw him stuff it into his bag on the bus.” Charlie said and Laura nodded.

“Ok love.” Laura kissed Charlie’s forehead. “Thank you for letting me know.”

x-x-x

Laura waited till Danny and Carmilla got home before pulling them both upstairs away from the kids.

“Alright cupcake, what’s the matter?” Carmilla asked sitting on the bed, leaning back on her hands.

“Hendrix didn’t eat his lunch at school today.”

“Well that makes sense he wasn’t feeling well this morning.” Danny said and Laura shook her head.

“He came home covered in dirt with a cut on his head, he blamed soccer but I don’t believe him.”

“Laura, he’s a boy, they play a bit rougher sometimes, and they get dirty.” Carmilla said and Danny shot her a look. “I’m not saying girls don’t either but in my experience boys tend to get much much more dirt on them than girls.”

“I’m just worried.” Laura said and Carmilla smiled, she walked over to the smaller woman, kissing her forehead.

“If I go and talk to him will that make it better?” Carmilla asked and Laura nodded. “Okay.” The three went back downstairs, Danny and Laura starting on dinner while Carmilla went and pulled Hendrix away from the TV leading him back upstairs to his room.

“What’s up mom?” He asked as soon as she shut the door.

“I just wanted to check up on you, it’s been awhile. You said you weren’t feeling well this morning, and then you came home covered in dirt with a cut so mom is a bit freaked out.” She explained and Hendrix rolled his eyes.

“I told mom it was just soccer.” He grunted and Carmilla chuckled.

“Yeah well I just wanted to double check. How did that test go?” She asked and watched as his face fell. “Hendrix we spent so much time working on it.” She said. “How do you think you did?”

“I think I did well.”

“Then why the sad face?” Carmilla asked thoroughly confused.

“I was the last to turn it in again.” Hendrix said and Carmilla nodded understanding.

“That’s always tough, don’t let it bother you though, just because everyone else rushes to turn in their tests does not by any means mean you have to do the same.” Carmilla said strongly and Hendrix scrunched his face up. “What else is going on Drix?” She asked.

“This guy in my class… he said I was stupid because I took so long.”

“Do you feel stupid?” Carmilla asked.

“No!” Hendrix shot back angry.

“Then why did you believe him and let it bother you?” Carmilla asked and Hendrix huffed.

“Cause if he thinks I’m stupid so will everyone else.”

“That isn’t true Hendrix.” Carmilla said wrapping her arm around his shoulders. “You are one of the brightest kids in your class and I know you know that. So what if you take your time to make sure your test answers are right? That just means you are aware of what you are doing.”

“He’s a bully mom.” Carmilla recognized the anger in the child, she knew it from when she was first getting used to her powers after she was changed.

“Hendrix… you know you cannot hurt that boy.” She said sternly. “I know he has hurt you, I know that is where the cut came from,” Hendrix’s eyes shot up to look at his mother. “Don’t act like I’m stupid, its not becoming of a young man such as yourself.” She said and Hendrix smiled. “Hendrix you know you can’t hurt him, you know that if you do you will get into a lot of trouble and it wouldn’t be good for us.”

“I wanted to hurt him mom…” Hot tears starting to roll down his cheeks.

“I know Hendrix, trust me I know. If I could I would go over there right now and take care of him myself and they’d never find the body.” She smiled as Hendrix chuckled.

“Thanks mom.” He smiled, she ran her thumbs under his eyes brushing the tears away.

“Just remember Drix, all ass holes get what’s coming to them.” She said and he laughed again leaning into her side. “Now come on I bet moms have dinner ready.”

“I hope so I’m starving.” He said and Carmilla smiled.

“Aren’t going to skip lunch ever again right?”

“Never.” He said back.

x-x-x

Hendrix kicked the soccer ball as hard as he could toward Jake, practicing the pass they wanted to perfect so they could possibly result in a goal.

“Hendrix!” Leo yelled walking across the field toward them. It was before school started and most the students were out on the playground.

“What Leo? Can’t you see I’m busy?” Hendrix snarled back and Leo pulled his fist back, Hendrix didn’t have time to react and was on the ground holding his face.

“That’s what, that’s for blowing the curve.” Leo said he moved to kick Hendrix in the side again but was met with a fiery Charlie standing in front of him.

“Hey block head you like picking on kids smaller than you?” She yelled gaining his attention, she pushed him away from Hendrix, stepping over her brother putting herself between the two boys.

“Whatever.” Leo said.

“Whatever? That’s the best comeback you have? You’re just a big stupid bully aren’t you? You think you can get away with degrading people that are smaller than you because they won’t fight back since you are so tough when really I think little Mercy could kick your butt.” She was on a roll, with every step forward she took he took one back. “You look terrified right now, you afraid I’m going to kick your butt?” She scoffed. “I’m debating it. I mean you are picking on my brother. My brother who is a million times better than you will ever be.” She finally had him back up to the picnic tables that were in the yard and he tripped falling down onto it, she smirked at him. “Ok Merc.” She said and Mercy climbed the table till she was standing over top Leo.

“You were mean to my brother!” She yelled and pulled out a carton of milk she had, pouring the contents on the boy’s head. She jumped down, standing next to Charlie then kicked the boy in the shins. “Don’t you ever say anything to him again.” Mercy said and Charlie high fived her sister before the two walked back over to Jake and Hendrix, Charlie pulled Hendrix to his feet.

“You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us, and if you think only she can kick your butt you are dead wrong. Hendrix has the deepest mean streak out of all of us and he could tear you into tiny pieces if he really wanted to. Yet our mothers raised him to be a gentleman and that violence isn’t the answer.” Charlie smirked. “Too bad Mercy and I missed those lectures.”

“Ok ok, break it up.” Principle Mayer walked out she looked at the three siblings and Leo and sighed. “You know the drill.” She said pointing toward the doors. The three kids walked hand in hand toward her office.

x-x-x

“Can one of you explain to me in great detail how you all three managed to get suspended?” Danny asked walking into the office trying to keep her anger in check.

“Well Leo here decided he could pick on Hendrix again. Mercy and I decided that we just weren’t going to stand for it again.” Charlie explained and Danny chuckled shaking her head back and forth.

“So you decided all of you had to get involved and get suspended?” She asked and Charlie shrugged.

“Are we in trouble mommy?” Mercy asked fluttering her eyelashes.

“Oh don’t even try to pull that girly.” Danny said. “I know you had a part in planning this.” She turned to Hendrix. “You ok?”

“I’ll be fine.” He huffed, Danny nodded. “How long are we suspended?” He asked Mrs. Mayer.

“Three days.” She replied and Hendrix stood up walking over to Leo.

“Hey Leo,” Hendrix said before pulling his fist back and punching the boy right in the nose, the whole room could hear the boy’s nose snap. “Do it again I dare you.” He said before walking back toward Danny. “I think I just earned another three days but that’s up to you Mrs. Mayer.” He said looking at the woman whose jaw was slack, she changed the length of his suspension as Danny tried not to laugh.

“Your mothers are going to kill me for that.” Danny said and Hendrix shrugged.

“Hey at least I kept my anger in check.” He said as he was looking at his hand, tiny throbs of pain pulsing through it.

“I better get this rag tag team out of here. Thank you for the call Mrs. Mayer.” Danny said pushing her kids out the door. They walked toward the car and Danny looked back at Hendrix. “I don’t know if I should be proud of you for not accidently shifting or if I should upset with you for punching him like that.”

“I say proud.” Charlie and Mercy said and Danny laughed shaking her head once more.

“You kids… will be the death of us. Just don’t ever lose that love you have for one another.” She said as they loaded up into the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the prompts you have been sending in again! I love them and am getting way more excited over them than my own ideas. Please let me know if you want to be credited for the prompt or not, as I have no idea how some people feel about that. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D


	5. Hendrix's Concert outing with Kirsch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirsch and Hendrix go to a concert to hang out away from the girls. Hendrix is 16

Hendrix looked over at Kirsch before looking back down at the shirt in his hands.

“I don’t know uncle Kirsch, I really don’t think they ladies are going to dig this old save the panties shirt.” Hendrix said examining it.

“Trust me, the chicks dig it.” He grinned and Hendrix tried not to laugh, his mothers constant comparisons of Kirsch to a puppy were spot on. “Just take it, I have more. Now hurry up we still have to get food before we get there.” Hendrix rolled his eyes and got into Kirsch’s car. He immediately grabbed the auxiliary input line for the radio and scanned his iphone for the rock bands both he and Kirsch liked.

“Thanks again uncle Kirsch, moms weren’t really chomping at the bit to go so to speak.” Hendrix said as he turned on AC/DC.

“No problem little vamp. I always wanted to go see them. Just promise not to call me uncle while we are there.” Kirsch said and Hendrix rolled his eyes.

“Alright.” He said, the two of them stayed pretty quiet for awhile in the car each drumming the songs with their hands. By the time they got to the sub shop to pick up food they were both singing the songs at the top of their lungs. They walked into the shop still belting Highway to Hell, the kid behind the counter rolled his eyes at them taking their order.

“Oh Drix you have got to try their new club it is… fucking awesome.” He said and Hendrix laughed at him for struggling to find the right words.

“Sounds like that is what I’ll take.” Hendrix said and the kid huffed making the sandwich. “Labor intensive huh?” Hendrix joked, the kid glared at him without saying anything. When he finished he rang them out, Hendrix left a 10 dollar tip for him, leaving the kid’s jaw slacked. “Just cause I’m young doesn’t mean shit.” Hendrix said and the kid shrugged.

“Have a good day.” He said as Hendrix and Kirsch left.

“God you’re like your ma. She used to do the same thing, dropped tons of money.” Kirsch said and Hendrix shrugged.

“Guess I learned from the best.” Hendrix said before turning the radio back up.

x-x-x

“Here, row H.” Kirsch said.

“I’m so glad you know your alphabet Kirsch.” Hendrix said sarcastically, Kirsch’s head snapped around to look at the boy.

“I swear that was your mother…”

“Well I am her blood.” He smirked and Kirsch pushed him into the aisle.

“Get to your seat kid.” Hendrix walked down the row till he found his seat and smiled, they were dead center. Sitting down he grabbed the sandwiches out, handing one to Kirsch.

“This is perfect.” Hendrix said.

“I agree kid.” Kirsch said then nodded his head as a girl walked down the row. “Hottie 3 o’clock.” Hendrix took a quick look, the girl ended up sitting right next to them.

“Oh that was a good idea!” She said pointing to Hendrix’s sub. “My mom is getting us pizza right now.” She explained. “I’m Megan.” She said and Hendrix put out his head.

“Hendrix.”

“Like Jimi?” She exclaimed and Hendrix grinned nodding.

“Just like him.”

“Smooth little bro, smooth.” Kirsch said into his ear and Hendrix elbowed him.

“This is my not uncle uncle Kirsch.” Hendrix said smirking as Kirsch’s face fell.

“Dude you promised.”

“Sucks don’t it?” Hendrix asked and Kirsch rolled his eyes focusing back on his food, allowing Hendrix to focus on the girl.

x-x-x

“This is great!” Megan yelled about half an hour into the show and Hendrix nodded as they danced around.

“I’m so glad I got to come.” Hendrix yelled back and Megan grinned, she quickly leaned up and kissed him.

“Me too.” She said back, leaving a stunned Hendrix standing there.

“Dude! You rock!” Kirsch yelled nudging the kid.

x-x-x

Hendrix had the same dorky smile on that he had since Megan kissed him as he walked through the door into the house.

“Hey Drix, how was the concert?” Laura asked, Kirsch walked in behind him, showing off the tee shirts they got.

“It was amazing!” Kirsch explained going through the songs the band played.

“Hendrix? You ok?” Carmilla asked.

“Psh of course little dude bro is ok, he got kissed by a mega hottie.” Kirsch said and Danny thumped him on the head.

“What did I say about that before?” She asked and Kirsch gave her a sheepish look.

“Sorry.”

“I got her number too.” Hendrix grinned sitting at the counter, leaning against it.

“Alright lover boy, up to shower and bed for you.” Carmilla joked pushing her son toward the stairs, he went willingly. Carmilla turned back to Kirsch. “Hey Kirsch, what happened to watch over him?” She joked with the man. “Thanks for taking him. It seems like he had a really good time.”

“He did, we both did. Hendrix is a really good kid.” Kirsch smiled rubbing the top of his head. “I should take off, I told Betty I’d be home by 1.” He smiled again. “Hey who knows maybe Hendrix will be taking Jimmy in a few years.” Carmilla nodded.

“Who knows Kirsch, maybe. I think he would like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a few days, I've hit a slump with this one while I'm working on what I'm debating if it will be a prequel to this. Keep prompting me! I will get the prompts done as soon as I can. Let me know what you thought!


	6. Protecting Charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 'poor Charlie is a 'mortal' (if she is that) and sometimes she needs protecting from evil supernatural predators... ironically enough, Charlie is the oldest but her little siblings protect her regardless. Or at least stall for time till 3 very angry mothers come to the rescue. Including a not so weak Laura.' Ages Charlie 16 Hendrix 15, Mercy 13

Hendrix stood up when he heard a crash from the kitchen.

“Charlie?” He asked, walking over toward the kitchen, he tapped Mercy on the shoulder grabbing her attention. Mercy rolled off the couch and followed her brother. “Charlie.” Hendrix snapped when Charlie didn’t answer, he ran toward the kitchen Mercy hot on his heels. He turned the corner and saw Charlie pushing back against the counter top and a man standing in front of her.

“Hey!” Mercy shouted, snapping the man out of whatever daze he was in. He turned around and snarled at them.

“Where is your mother?” He demanded looking directly at Hendrix. “I know she lives here, she lives here with that mutt and human. She killed maman!”

“You’re Will.” Hendrix said calmly, putting his hands up. “Aunt Perry spoke of you.” The man looked confused and Hendrix stepped forward. “You were at Silas with…”

“No, Will was my brother.”

“Well Charlie is my sister, so is Mercy.” Hendrix said looking toward Mercy, the man looked toward her too. “This is our house. I’m sure our mothers would be ok if you waited for them at the table. I can get you a cup of blood if you’d like.”

“Where is she?”

“She’s at work, she should be home soon. Sir I have to ask you to please step away from Charlie.” Hendrix said and watched as the man tensed. “If you do what you are thinking I will kill you. If I fail Mercy will kill you.” Hendrix knew that Mercy was on the edge of shifting, he could feel the energy rolling off of her. “So if you touch her, you won’t make it out of this house.”

x-x-x

Danny pulled in behind Laura, climbing out of the car she stared over at her, leaning against the open car door, a goofy smile on her face.

“What are you doing Danny?” Laura chuckled walking over to her.

“Just watching my beautiful wife.” Danny said smoothly as she shut the door to the car and pulled Laura into her arms kissing her lightly.

“Get a room.” Carmilla joked as she pulled up, getting out of her own car.

“Glad you could join us.” Laura smiled kissing Carmilla, she turned and headed toward the door, Danny smacking her butt lightly causing Carmilla to smirk. As soon as the door was open all three of them knew something was wrong, there was no sound in the house what so ever. Carmilla nearly gasped as the air from inside drifted pass her, she pushed pass Laura and Danny rushing into the house.

“Carm?” Danny asked worried she quickly chased after the woman, as soon as she saw the man standing in the kitchen with her kids she snarled.

“Who are you?” Laura snapped, she noticed the man had a set of fangs and was too close for comfort to Charlie.

“Mercilla.” He hissed staring at Carmilla.

“Alton…” She said back. “Let Charlie go and you and I will work out our differences.”

“I don’t know Mercilla… She seems to have your heart pretty well, I could kill her and leave you a blubbering mess like you left me after you killed Maman.”

“Do it I fucking dare you.” Hendrix snarled, inching closer to the man.

“Hendrix!” Danny snapped, unable to get the child to move away from the danger, she stepped closer to them.

“Don’t fucking move.” Alton yelled , causing Danny to stop in her tracks.

“You hold all the cards here Alton.” Carmilla said trying to convince the man. “I understand you are upset.”

“Upset? You killed our mother.” He cried out and Carmilla quickly rushed him, she slammed her palm into his jaw forcing his head up and away from Charlie. Danny grabbed Charlie and hustled the teens away from the man.

“Alton I don’t want to kill you.” Carmilla plead trying to pin the man so he would stop fighting her.

“I’m going to ruin everything you love.” He screamed. Carmilla heard something snap behind her, unable to look and see what it was.

“Carm move!” Laura yelled, trusting her wife Carmilla stepped back and watched as Laura stepped forward and drove a makeshift spike into Alton’s chest. Carmilla watched as Alton’s face registered the shock and pain, he locked eyes with her, tears welling in his eyes.

“I’m sorry Alton… my family is more important.” Carmilla said as Alton died. Carmilla sighed as Danny wrapped her arms around her.

“I’m sorry Carm… I had to.”

“I know Laura, it’s not your fault. What did you even use to spike him?” She asked looking at the smaller woman.

“Well… you know the wooden spoon…”

“My favorite wooden spoon.”

“Your favorite, vampire gut covered, wooden spoon.” Laura corrected and Carmilla rolled her eyes.

“Of course.” She said, before turning toward their kids once more. “Are you all alright?” She asked and they all nodded.

“Fucking hell could you guys have taken any longer to get in the house?” Mercy asked and Danny glared at her for her use of language.

“Hey we could have, we were this close to shagging in the back of the truck.” Carmilla said putting up her hand indicating the smallest distance she could. The kids scowled and gagged at her while Laura and Danny chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love this prompt and not sure I did it justice, I might revisit it in the future. Thank you for all the comments I love seeing them. Please keep them coming, also keep the prompts up and/or questions, I'll try and post any questions on my tumblr jessi-08. I just put up the kids descriptions there. I also have another story in the works that is mainly Danny/Carmilla focused ,with hints of D/C/L, but would make a great prequel of sorts showing how those two created a strong relationship with one another, and would also give the kids a larger family from Danny's side, what do you guys think? Make it a prequel or leave it as a stand alone?


	7. Family Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura gets the idea for a family game night and fluff ensues. Prompt:'what about a game night with all mothers and kids and they play as 3 different teams but like laura with hendrix and carmilla with mercy and danny with charlie and the children act so similar to their birthmothers it becomes hilarious??'

Laura glared at her small family sitting in the living room, the kids staring at the TV like it was the most fascinating thing in the world, Danny and Carmilla on their phone and laptop respectively.

“That’s it.” She muttered to herself as she went down to the basement and flipped the breaker to the living room.

“What the?” Carmilla said Laura could hear her stand up and start walking toward the basement door.

“Hmm?” Danny asked not looking up from her phone.

“For fuc…fun’s sake Danny the power just turned off.” She said and Danny finally looked at her then saw Laura standing behind Carmilla smugly.

“Mommy the TV broke.” Hendrix said looking up at Laura and Carmilla.

“Oh… Well I think I know why.” Danny said and Carmilla turned and saw how aggravated the smaller woman was.

“You ok cupcake?” She asked and Laura shook her head.

“I demand a family game night.” She said.

“What’s that?” Charlie asked her interest peeked and Laura grinned, she had them now.

“It’s when we all get to sit down at the table and we play a game together, as a family.” She heard Carmilla groan softly behind her and immediately turned to glare at her.

“I mean… yay?” She said making a face and Laura pushed her toward the kitchen.

“Go clear the table.”

“What are we going to play?” Danny asked setting her phone on the coffee table she stood up to walk over to Laura. “The kids are still too young to play anything too involved.”

“Hmm…” Laura sat there for a moment and thought.

“Sorry.” Carmilla said from the kitchen.

“For what?” Danny said back.

“No the game you dum…you… mutt.” Carmilla censored herself once again.

“You do know that we have had kids for seven years right? One would think you would have this no swearing thing down by now.” Danny replied.

“Hey, you try doing something for 334 years and then be told you can’t anymore.” Carmilla said coming around the corner to stand between the two women.

“Let’s play Sorry!” Hendrix said grinning.

“Sorry!” Mercy said and Laura smiled.

“Looks like they are all up for a game, what about you two?” Laura asked, Danny and Carmilla looked at one another.

“I guess I’ll go get it from upstairs.” Danny said walking toward the stairs.

“I can get it.” Laura offered and Danny let out a bark of laughter.

“We’ll be waiting for an hour for you to get it from the top shelf.” Danny replied and noticed Carmilla was trying not to laugh.

“That is… not funny.” Laura stomped and Danny rolled her eyes heading up the stairs, knowing Carmilla would cover it.

“Oh but darling it is.” She smirked wrapping her hands around Laura’s hips pulling her against her, she kissed the woman’s shoulder before pushing her slightly forward. “Let’s go set up.” She whispered.

“Can we have popcorn?” Charlie asked excitedly.

“Sure.” Carmilla smiled.

“And chips?” Mercy asked eyes wide.

“Yes and chips.”

“Can we order pizza?” Hendrix said.

“Whoa someone is getting ahead of themselves a little bit huh?” Danny asked walking back downstairs, she scooped Charlie up. “I got my partner.” She said and Charlie grinned at her.

“Yay! I get to play with mommy!”

“Mama…” Mercy said walking up to Carmilla and Carm smiled at the child, picking her up she hitched her on her hip.

“Perfect partner.” She smiled nuzzling her nose against the girl’s making her giggle.

“Looks like it’s you and me Hendrix.” Laura said.

“We’re going to kick their butts.” He gave a devilish smile, and Laura slightly raised an eyebrow.

“We’ll get ‘em.” Danny said to Charlie who shrugged.

“I just wanna play, hurry up mama.”

“Yeah mama.” Danny shouted over to Carmilla. “Hurry up.” She smirked.

“Do you want pop corn?” Carmilla glared at Danny who nodded. “Then you’ll have to wait.” She said turning back to the microwave. “Alright you think that sounds done Merc?” She asked and the girl nods. “Ok pull the door open.” She helped the girl give the microwave door a tug, then grabbed the bag out. “Careful it’s going to be hot.” She adjusts Mercy till the girl is on her back, legs and arms wrapped around her, she pours the pop corn into a bowl and walks it and the chips over to the table where the game was set up.

“Thank you Carm.” Laura smiled leaning over kissing her.

“You’re welcome.” She smiled back.

“Gross get a room.” Hendrix said from his seat next to Laura and all three of his mothers stared at him.

“Hendrix!” Danny finally snapped and Carmilla laughed.

“Sorry…” He muttered.

“Ok so let’s start playing.” Laura said.

“We go first!” Charlie declared.

“Oh and why is that?” Carmilla asked the child.

“Because I’m the eldest.” She said smugly.

“I hate to…” Carmilla started but Laura pinched her arm. “Ow!” She yelped looking over toward her.

“Charlie and Danny can go first.”

“Fine.” Carmilla sighed rolling her eyes.

“It’s ok mama.” Mercy said putting a hand on each of Carmilla’s cheeks squishing her face slightly. Carmilla laughed and grabbed Mercy spinning her around so she was facing the table in her lap.

“We want to be yellow.” Charlie said and Danny nodded.

“Sounds good.”

“Well then we want to be green.” Hendrix said back and stuck his tongue out at Charlie, who returned the gesture.

“Red!” Mercy yelled,

“You sure you don’t want to be blue? It’s closer to us.” Carmilla asked but when Mercy pouted up at her, Carmilla grabbed the red pieces setting them up in the small start circle.

“Ok kiddo pull a card.” Danny said and Charlie leaned across the table grabbing a card.

“Move 4 spaces forward.” She said and moved the pawn four boxes.

“Ok Hendrix and Laura it’s your turn.” Danny said and Hendrix grabbed a card.

“8 spaces forward.” He grinned moving a pawn.

“Mercy?” Carmilla said she held her and the girl lent in and grabbed a card.

“Mama…” She said softly and Carmilla wrapped an arm around her using the other to point.

“What number is that Merc?” She asked and the girl looked at it for a moment.

“That’s six.” She declared.

“Good job.” Carmilla said. “Now what letter is that?” she pointed to the F of forward.

“An F.”

“Good and what sound does F make?”

“F.” She said and Danny burst out laughing.

“Shut up Danny.”

“She has you on that one.” Danny said smirking.

“Mama!” Charlie said wide eyed. “You said a bad word.”

“That’s ok, mama is old, she’s allowed to say bad words.” Carmilla explained and looked back at Mercy. “Merc, what does the F sound make?”

“Fhhhh.” She said and Carmilla smiled.

“So if that’s the sound are we moving forward or backward?”

“Forward!” She grinned and Carmilla smiled.

“Good job, now move the little pawn.” Carmilla said she picked Mercy up holding her over the table top so the girl could move one of the red pawns. When she sat them back down Laura moved it so it was going the correct direction. The game went smoothly for another few rounds.

“We should really order pizza.” Charlie said and Danny looked at her.

“Are you sure you aren’t your mother?” She asked and Charlie shrugged.

“I just like pizza.”

“I like pizza too.” Hendrix added.

“I guess that means it’s pizza for dinner.” Laura said and Carmilla looked at her.

“That took so much convincing.” Carmilla said sarcastically and Laura shoved her shoulder slightly. “I’ll order.” She said picking up the phone she quickly placed an order with the local pizza place for delivery.

“Ok Mercy it’s your turn.” Laura said and Mercy grabbed another card.

“Mama?” She asked looking up at Carmilla and the woman smirked she leaned down and whispered into the girl’s ear. “Oh!” She looked at the board and then smirked toward Hendrix. “Sorry!” She yelled and tossed the card down in front of him with as much attitude as she could, she grabbed one of their pawns and flipped it with Hendrix’s green.

“That… is your child.” Carmilla said eyebrows high looking at Danny who just nodded slack jawed.

“Whatever,” Hendrix said. “It’s just a stupid game.”

“Hendrix…” Carmilla scolded, and Hendrix looked apologetically at her.

“Sorry mama.”

“You better be.” She said smiling at him, earning a smile back from the boy. They went on for another fifteen minutes before Hendrix and Laura won.

“HA! We win! We kicked your butts!” He shouted pointing at Danny with Charlie and Carmilla with Mercy.

“What happened to it just being a stupid game Hendrix?” Danny joked and Hendrix’s face fell.

“Well it is still.” He said and Carmilla rolled her eyes.

“Sure kid.”

“Can we play again?” Mercy asked just as the doorbell rang.

“After we all get pizza.” Carmilla smiled kissing the girl’s forehead, she set her on the chair and went to answer the door. As she went Charlie ran pass her to get to the door first, Carmilla noticed something in the girl’s pocket, she reached down and snagged a card out. “You little cheat!” She said picking her up as she opened the door.

“Not like it matter we still lost.” Charlie said and Carmilla laughed. “You’re not going to tell are you?”

“Considering you still lost even after cheating… naw.” Carmilla handed the boy money and grabbed the food from him. “Keep the change.” She said his eyes went wide at the 50 he was holding.

“Thanks!” He grinned running back to his car before she changed her mind.

“You’ll get better at cheating though, just like your mother did.”

“I never cheated!” Laura yelled.

“Sure…” Danny said sharing a look with Carmilla. “And you don’t have all the cheat codes for every video game we own memorized.”

“That isn’t cheating.” She said and Carmilla and Danny laughed.

The rest of the night was spent playing board games and eating junk food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this ended up being a lot longer than I was thinking it would be, and I'm happy for that. So tell me what you thought as always! And Prompt me anytime still. I'm catching up with what I have already so more are welcome!


	8. Charlie's Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is how Charlie got her name.

Agreeing to have children was the easy part of having children. Figuring out who of the three became a bit more hectic but was settled that they would have three, each would carry one to be fair. However when it came down to names they went to war. So with Laura 8 months pregnant sitting on the couch a book of baby names in her hands, Danny beside her and Carmilla lying on the floor staring at the ceiling a good dozen feet away, they had to pick a name for their daughter.

“Betty?” Laura asked and both Danny and Carmilla shook their heads.

“Brit?” Danny said.

“Didn’t like every country refuse to be a Brit?” Carmilla said sarcastically and Danny rolled her eyes.

“Avis?”

“Like the rental car company?” Carmilla asked snidely.

“Hey I like that name!” Danny said and Laura put her hand on her wife’s shoulder, shaking her head.

“I am not naming my daughter after a rental car company.” Danny huffed.

“Charlotte?” Carmilla asked.

“I actually like it.” Danny said, Laura nodded.

“We could call her Charlie for short.”

“Add it to the list.” Carmilla said.

“What list? That’s the first we’ve agreed upon.” Danny said and Carmilla shrugged.

“Start one?”

“Cece?” Laura said looking at Danny who nodded.

“To the list!” Carmilla smiled grabbing a pen and paper she quickly scratched the names down.

“Maude?”

“No.” Both Laura and Carmilla responded at once.

“Nope, not Maude then.” Danny chuckled.

“Ginevra?”

“Harry Potter reference.” Danny deadpanned and Laura pouted.

“Please Danny…” Carmilla said and Danny sighed nodded.

“Ok add it.”

“Leda?”

“No.”

They went on for days and in the end had it down to 5 names; Ginevra, Cece, Charlie, Rosa and Corin. As it came down to the last few weeks before their daughter was to be born the insistent on picking a name became more and more.

“I’m sorry I don’t think naming our daughter after a Harry Potter character is a good idea!” Carmilla yelled and Laura looked like she was on the edge of tears as Danny held her. Laura couldn’t understand why Carmilla had suddenly changed her mind on the name.

“But I like the name.” Laura said.

“Laura… I kind of agree.” Danny said and Laura looked up at her. “Don’t get me wrong I love Ginny, she’s super awesome and strong but I think Charlie is a great name, and I know for a fact you like it too.”

“I love Ginny too but let’s really think about this, she’s already going to be sort of an outcast cause not only are her parents gay, but there are three of us. She doesn’t need an extra burden of having her name be from a book that might not be cool in a few years.” Carmilla explained as she settled herself down on the couch next to Laura.

“I guess…” Laura pouted and Carmilla kissed her softly.

x-x-x

Two weeks later they all sat around Laura and little Charlie in the hospital room.

“I think her name is perfect.” Laura finally admitted earning even larger smiles from her wives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think, personally I feel it's a bit boring but hey I got Hendrix and Mercy still to go and those should be a bit better. Again feel free to prompt me! I'm working on the ones I got so far still too! I promise I haven't forgotten about you.


	9. Hendrix's Name

“A boy?” Carmilla said looking at the doctor. “Oh no, I can’t handle a boy.” She deadpanned and the doctor laughed.

“Well you are going to have to learn.” She smiled at Carmilla.

“No you don’t understand…”

“We will do just fine.” Danny said holding Carmilla’s hand, completely enthralled with the movement on the screen of their son.

“Boys are rough and dirty and mean.” Carmilla whined.

“No that’s not how our son is going to be.” Danny countered.

“We only have a list for girls names!” Carmilla groaned.

“Then we’ll make a list of boy names!” Laura said back laughing at Carmilla.

“We are screwed.” Carmilla said letting her head thump back against the exam table.

x-x-x

“I just got her down.” Laura said flopping on the couch next to Danny, who had Carmilla in her arms, the baby name book in her hands.

“It’s only you she does that for.” Danny said as Laura smacked her shoulder. Carmilla rolled over reaching for the stereo remote. Danny sighed and grabbed it from the table for her.

“It’s not fair, your reach is like three times mine.” Carmilla whined and Danny planted a kiss on the top of her head. She turned the stereo on keeping it low so as not to disturb the sleeping child upstairs.

“Xavier” Danny said.

“No.” Carmilla said.

“Floyd?” Laura said.

“No, Pink Floyd, we aren’t even going to broach that.” Danny said as Carmilla nodded. “Henry?”

“The crazy ass king? No thanks.” Carmilla said. “What about Dillon?”

“Isn’t that a dog name?” Laura asked.

“Maybe…” Danny said looking sheepish, personally she liked the name too.

“No dog names.”

“But that means we have to exclude Max too.” Danny said and both Carmilla and Laura looked at her.

“I am not naming him Max.”

“I like that name.” Danny defended and Carmilla snaked a hand around Danny’s neck, pulling her down into a kiss.

“Too bad.”

“What about something like Chaplin? Use media history?” Laura asked and Danny shrugged while Carmilla nodded.

“It’s on the table.” She said.

“Well then, what about Hendrix?” Danny said and Carmilla’s eyes shot wide.

“I like that name.” She said.

“I do too.” Laura agreed. “Wait… did you say that because Jimi Hendrix is on the radio right now?” Laura accused and Danny smirked.

“Maybe I did.” She said kissing her.

x-x-x

“What do you think little Tommy?” Carmilla asked as she leaned back against Laura looking down at her exposed baby bump.

“I hate that name.” Laura admitted.

“Yeah I don’t think he likes it much either.” Carmilla admitted.

“Why don’t we stick with Hendrix?” Danny asked as she crawled into bed running her hand over Carmilla’s stomach.

“I just want to give every name a fair shake.” She explained and Danny stayed so her face was right in front of the bump.

“I think your name is Hendrix, what do you think?” She asked.

“He’s not going to answer you, dip.” Carmilla said and Danny glared at her while Laura pinched her.

“Be nice, there is a baby in the room.” She said.

“If you think that is bad you should hear me when you two aren’t around.” She joked, Danny rolled her eyes and looked back at the stomach, her hands on either side of it.

“I think you are Hendrix Karnstein and you are going to be a very snarky little spit fire just like your mother. I also know that I will love you so much that you won’t know what to do with yourself.” Danny said, Carmilla ran a hand through the red locks, pushing it away from the girl’s face.

“I think he is going to love you so much Danny.” Carmilla smiled giving Danny a light tug pulling her up to her lips, Laura nuzzled into her neck. Carmilla yelped suddenly and both women jumped away from her.

“Oh my god, Carm are you ok?” Laura asked.

“Yeah, he just gave me a hard kick.” Carmilla said running her hand over her stomach. “Don’t do that little guy.”

“Yeah mister, don’t hurt mama.” Danny scolded looking down at the bump again. “Wait… is that his hand?” She asked and the two women looked down.

“Well I’ll be…” Carmilla laughed nodding. “That’s his hand.”

“Hmmm.” Laura said then scooted down till she was where Danny previously was. “Hey little mister.” She said softly. “Is your name Blake?” She asked as Carmilla rolled her eyes.

“I’m not naming him Blake.” She said.

“It’s not his name.” Laura said point toward the empty spot where the hand was. “Is your name Hendrix?” She asked and the hand reappeared.

“Holy shit… looks like we have a name…” Danny said and Carmilla smirked.

“My son is smart even in utero.” She said.

“Our son.” Danny corrected, yawning, she crawled over Laura and Carmilla till she was being Laura, she waited till Laura wrapped her arms around Carmilla, and then she wrapped both of them in her own arms. “Our son, Hendrix.” She smiled.


	10. Trudy the Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafontaine and Perry go to the shelter and pick out a new member of their family.

Lafontaine squeezed Perry’s hand as they walked into the Humane Society, they were so giddy they were nearly shaking with excitement.

“I think something regal, you know? Something powerful.” They said puffing out their chest making Perry laugh.

“I say we get one we like, and that seems to like us.” Perry said calmly trying to rein in Laf’s energy.

“Ok, so I’m going to warn you, some of these pups have been in here a very, very long time, and they don’t try and interact with humans anymore.” The volunteer, Eric, said as he stopped by the door to the dog wing. “Let me know if there is any that you want to take out into the yard and try to get to know k?” He said. “Their information sheets are on their doors.”

“Thank you.” Perry said smiling at him, he smiled and nodded back letting them into the room. Lafontaine quickly dragged Perry through the door grinning.

“Oh Perry! Look at how many there are!” They said excitedly. “How many can we get?”

“Just one.” Perry said standing firm. “We spoke about this before we left home.”

“I know I was just tested.” They grinned, leaning in and kissing Perry who blushed. They strolled down the corridor hand in hand looking in on each dog. The shelter had breeds ranging from Labs and Pit Bulls to Great Danes and Terriers.

“I like this one.” Perry said stopping at a shaggy terrier mix. “Her name is Peggy Sue, she’s 3 years old was found on the streets with 2 puppies which have been adopted. Oh, she’s destructive.”

“Sorry Peggy Sue.” Laf said walking to the next cage. “How about him? Charles. He’s a Chesapeake bay retriever. His owners abandoned him when they moved. Good with cats and dogs.”

“How is he with kids?” Perry asked and Laf’s eyebrows shot up, looking at Perry.

“Kids?” They asked.

“Of course! We watch the rugrats all the time for everyone, plus well we talked about kids Lafontaine… I thought they weren’t off the table?” Perry said and Lafontaine wrapped an arm around her kissing her cheek.

“They aren’t, I was just shocked you thought of that.” They looked down at the papers. “He’s not good with kids. Sorry dude.” They said setting the papers back on the door. Walking hand in hand with Perry they couldn’t keep their smile of their face.

“You’re super bubbly today.” Perry said smiling.

“I’m just exci…” They stopped mid-word.

“Laf?” Perry asked looking over toward them.

“What about them?” Laf asked pointing to a puppy who was facing away from them its face pushed into the corner.

“It’s a nameless female, born here to a mother who has been adopted out. Good with all animals and kids. Very shy but playful when it knows people.” Perry said reading off the papers. She smiled. “Why don’t I go get Eric to let her out.” She said heading down the hall to find the man. Laf sat on the floor sticking their fingers through the fencing.

“Hey little girl, come here.” They said softly, the puppy didn’t show any sign of acknowledgement.

“Ah, little girl.” The man said and the puppy’s ears perked up she ran over toward the door letting out a small yip as she wiggled around and Laf started laughing. The puppy was adorable and didn’t seem to fit in its own skin. “She’s been here for awhile now; no one seems to want her.” He said picking her up, the white on the puppy took on a snow like quality in the darker man’s arms as she licked his chin. “I’d take her if I could but, I don’t have the ability.”

“She seems to really like you.” Perry said.

“Everyone thinks she hates everything, but she’s just so scared. When she’s away from all the noise and all this she comes alive.” He said leading them out to the yard; he grabbed a few toys from the basket by the door. Putting the puppy down he handed Perry a rope tug toy. “Just sit down and let her grab the other side.” He said. They all sat down in the grass and Perry offered the rope toy to the puppy who quickly pounced on it and growled pulling at it. Perry laughed as the dog’s winkles covered her eyes.

“Per…”

“Eric, we’ll take her.” Perry said and Eric smiled.

“I’ll go start on the paperwork right now.”

“Hey Eric?” Lafontaine said making the man turn back.

“Yeah?”

“What kind of dog is she? Her papers didn’t say.”

“She’s a basset Hound.” Eric said smiling. Laf smiled at Perry as the puppy curled up in her lap chewing on the toy, they leaned over and kissed Perry.

“Looks like we have a new family member.” They grinned. “What do you think of the name Gertrude Herschel?” They asked and Perry laughed.

“That’s a pretty big name for such a tiny puppy don’t you think?”

“We could call her Gertrude, or Gerty or Trudy, for short.”

“Let me guess,” Perry smirked, “Gertrude for Gertrude Elion and Herschel for Caroline Herschel?” She said and Lafontaine’s face split into a smile.

“You know me way too well.” They smiled kissing Perry once again. A throat cleared behind them a minute later and they both looked up to see Eric standing there.

“I have the papers all set all I need is a signature.” He smiled, Perry stood up handing Gertrude over to Laf who grinned at the puppy and Perry couldn’t tell which of the two was wiggling more. Eric went over and scratched the puppy on the top of her head, handing her one last treat.

“You be good now you hear? I don’t ever want to see you back.” The man said.

“We promise Eric, she’s going to have a loving home with us, she will be very well taken care of.” Laf said putting a hand on the man’s arm, he nodded, eyes slightly tearing up.

“Thank you, she’s pretty special and I don’t know how so many people missed that.”

“Well we certainly didn’t.” Laf grinned as Perry nodded.

“And hey, she’ll fit in perfectly with us and our friends, we’re all a bit… special.” Perry said and Eric smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll share the photo of what Trudy looks like on my tumblr sometime tonight. Basset Hounds are great (all dogs are) but I know next to nothing about them so forgive me when I bring her up later and if I make mistakes. Keep prompting me! I have three left I believe and they will be up soon. Oh and sorry for the utter lack of the family tonight.


	11. Sneaking Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for You do for family: every night one of the girls (i think it would be mercy, maybe?) sneaks out. getting curious the mothers follow to see where she goes only to find her performing in some hole in the wall diner. (i feel like all of the kids would love music but like one of them would really take to it...)

Carmilla’s head shot up at a sound.

“Did you hear that?” Carmilla asked looking over Laura toward Danny.

“Yes…” Danny said back, Laura sitting between them looking back and forth.

“Hear what?” She asked, Danny slowly extracted herself from the pair, she shifted as she walked over toward the door wall, Carmilla followed her lead shifting and following her. Laura rolled her eyes and opened the door letting them out. She leaned against the door as the two scoured the yard when they were finally outside. Carmilla quickly shifted and walked back over to Laura.

“Mercy once again left.” She huffed out running a hand through Danny’s fur as the woman walked back into the house. It was the 4th time that month the girl had jumped from her window to the grass below and left the house.

“She is so dead.” Danny said after she shifted back lying down on the couch. “You know what! Fuck it, I’m going after her.” Danny said shifting back, Carmilla looked at Danny then at Laura.

“You go with her, I’ll follow in the car when you tell me where you are.” Laura said kissing Carmilla quickly. She pushed the woman out the door shutting and locking it before grabbing her keys off the table. Carmilla stared at the now empty kitchen and sighed she turned and ran after Danny’s scent. There was a very large possibility their youngest was not putting herself in the safest of situations, she did take after Laura after all.

Carmilla finally caught up with Danny who was closing in on the girl’s scent. When suddenly the two women were stopped at the edge of the road in the middle of town. Stepping back into the woods they shifted back and looked at one another, at least their daughter was in public and not out in the woods. Danny allowed Carmilla to take the lead as her nose was stronger in human form. Carmilla took Danny’s hand in her own, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“We’ll find her Danny.” Carmilla said.

“I know, I just am trying to figure out if we’ll be cleaning up a murder scene when we do, cause I’m going to kill her.” Danny gritted out and Carmilla laughed, they ended up standing in front of the door to a bar.

“Oh boy…” Carmilla said, she grabbed her phone and texted Laura where they were.

“Told you, death will be visiting us tonight.” Danny said pulling the door open, Carmilla quickly followed the redhead into the building. Danny was stalking around the edges of the bar scanning the crowd.

“Danny…” Carmilla said grabbing her elbow, she pointed up toward the small stage the bar had set up in a corner. Mercy was standing up there with a guitar in her hands, she pulled a stool over to sit down and smiled up at the crowd.

“So I grew up on this song, and so did most of you I would guess.” The girl smiled and strummed her guitar lightly. “It’s one of my favorites to play.” She explained. As soon as she started playing Carmilla recognized the song, it was also Danny’s favorite to play, ‘Sympathy’ by the Goo Goo Dolls. She looked up at Danny whose anger was slowly fading off her face, Carmilla smiled and leaned into Danny, pulling the woman’s arms around her. A few moments later Laura walked right by them and Carmilla grabbed her pulling her into their grasp.

“Just listen love.” Carmilla whispered, resting her chin on Laura’s shoulder.

x-x-x

They spent the evening listening to their daughter play a full set at the bar before alerting her to their presents. Mercy looked terrified when she saw them walking up.

“I can explain!” She said putting her hands up and Danny shook her head.

“Don’t worry, we were here all night.” Danny said and Mercy looked confused. “You better hustle and get in the car though.” She said and Mercy ran quickly to the car making Laura chuckle.

“I’ll meet you two at home.” Laura said kissing them both before heading out after their daughter. Danny leaned against the bar as Carmilla left her for a restroom.

“That’s your daughter right?” The bartender asked walking up to Danny who nodded. “She’s been here a lot, we love her. She plays really well, says her mother taught her.” The man smiled as Danny snorted.

“She’s 18 and has been lying to us about where she was going.”

“She was afraid you wouldn’t trust her to stay out of trouble.”

“And sneaking out isn’t trouble?” Danny shot the man a glare.

“Oh trust me it is. I have four daughters of my own, all around her age and I would die if I knew they were here and weren’t telling me.”

“What’s your point if you don’t mind me asking?” Danny snapped.

“She really likes being here, and it seems to help her relax. It gives her something to look forward to. She needs it, so personally I don’t think you should take it away from her.” He offered. “Find another way to punish her.” He said pouring Danny a shot. “Take her phone, or her laptop, kids hate that shit. Here on the house.” He slid it over to Danny.

“Thanks.” She slammed the shot and stood up when Carmilla showed back up, she wrapped an arm around her, kissing the top of her head. “Thanks for the advice keep, if you are looking after my kid… well then I guess I’m not as worried as I thought I would be.” Danny said and the man nodded at her as they walked out of the bar. Carmilla and her made the quick run back to the house playfully nipping at one another as they went. When they trotted up onto the deck the door was already open for them. Danny shifted back as she walked in and glared at Mercy.

“What were you thinking?” She bellowed watching Mercy shrink into Laura’s side.

“I’m sorry.” She offered and Danny glared at her, Carmilla walked in chuckling.

“Danny knock it off.” She scolded and Danny started chuckling too. “Mercy, you aren’t allowed to do that. You have to tell us where you are going. Why did you think you couldn’t tell us? When have we ever told you no you couldn’t do something?” Carmilla said and the girl turned red, tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

“I’m sorry mama, I just didn’t know how to tell you…” Mercy said and Danny wrapped her into a hug kissing the top of her head.

“You can’t do that Merc, you scared us really badly. Anything could have happened to you.”

“I’m so sorry.” Mercy was full out crying now, clutching onto Danny.

“It’s ok, you’re not in trouble, just next time ask and think about what you are doing!” Danny scolded, she felt Mercy nod against her. “Now go get a shower and back to bed.” She said pushing the child toward the stairs.

“What happened between there and here that made you not want to murder our child?” Laura asked and Danny rolled her eyes picking her up in her arms before sitting on the couch.

“She’s a good kid, and didn’t mean to.” Danny said kissing Laura, Carmilla sat down next to them.

“Yeah, plus she’s a wolf, there isn’t much she can’t get herself out of.” Carmilla added and the two women glared at her. “Right sorry we decided that wasn’t a valid excuse. My bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of the kids being into music so that will be back again sooner or later :). Keep prompting me! And tell me what you think, if your enjoying it or not, if I have a glaring mistake that I missed just shout it at me. Hope you enjoyed.


	12. Kid Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla, Laura and Danny talk about having kids.

Some things everyone talks about before getting married. Things like how are they going to handle the money situation? Who is going to put their name on the deed to the house? And of course children, did they want them? When? Could they afford it? The idea never crossed Carmilla’s mind, she ruled kids out long ago.

“I’m sorry I thought we all knew I didn’t want kids?” Carmilla said staring across the table at Danny and Laura.

“Carm…” Laura tried to reason with her but nothing came to mind.

“Carm, you do know you can have kids right?” Danny asked.

“I know I physically can, but I can’t. I can’t, I just can’t.” Carmilla said and Danny looked down at her hands that laid on the table.

“Carm… if you have a kid, it’ll be a vampire, they won’t die.”

“No.” Carmilla said, standing up she walked away from the women and out the door.

“I’ll go.” Danny said standing up. Danny followed Carmilla out of the house, she was shocked to find Carmilla sitting on the edge of the porch her legs over the side. Danny walked over and sat next to her. “Can I let you in on something?”

“Whatever wolf.” Carmilla deflected.

“You won’t be like her.” Danny whispered kissing Carmilla’s neck right below her ear. She sat back up and pressed her shoulder into Carmilla’s.

“We don’t know that.”

“You do, you just don’t believe it.” Danny grinned and Carmilla couldn’t help the laugh she let out seeing the dorky smile on the woman’s face. “You know who I think you will be just like?”

“Hmm?”

“Your real mom.” Danny said and Carmilla let a small smile through. “You will be kind, and smart, but you’ll still be stern when you must.” Danny wrapped her arms around Carmilla pulling her close to her. “You will be fair, and if we’re being honest you’ll be worried sick all the time. You’ll love them so much you won’t know what to do with yourself and you’ll laugh when they get to be too much for us, even though we were there to support you when you needed us.” Carmilla looked up, pulling Danny down kissing her. Danny smiled into the kiss and picked the vampire up cradling her in her arms, she carried her back into the house.

“All good?” Laura asked raising an eyebrow at the two, receiving two nods she smiled. “So, who gets to carry first?” She asked and Carmilla groaned.

“Take me back outside.” She whined hiding her face in Danny’s chest as the other women chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short, sorry but it was either this or nothing tonight. Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought.


	13. Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura, Carmilla and Danny have to work on some communication problems they have. Which leads to a day of lots of small fights.

Carmilla couldn't even remember what started the fight, all she knew was that it was not going well. Laura was screaming and Danny was threatening to leave, she just stared between the two of them unable to say anything.

“Fine you want to leave? Get out. Go, get the fuck out and don’t come back.”

“Hey!” Carmilla snapped her voice booming in the small room. “There are three of us in this conversation and I don’t want either of you to go. We will fucking work this out.”

“Danny is already two feet out the door on this relationship and I for one am not going to force her or anyone to stay.” Laura said.

“Shut the fuck up Laura.” Carmilla growled, she felt a pang of guilt as the girl’s face fell.

“Hey don’t talk to Laura like that.” Danny growled back at Carmilla who fixed a glare at her.

“Like you give two shits right now wolf.” Carmilla spat out and Danny growled again she lunged at the vampire knocking her into the wardrobe. Carmilla shoved her back into the door, pinning her there, fangs exposed.

“Carm… let her go…” Laura said softly, putting a hand on the vampire’s shoulder. She let her go and opened the door pointing out.

“Fuck you Danny. You want to go, get out.” Carmilla said not able to make eye contact with the woman. Danny looked between her and Laura, neither said anything else, sighing she grabbed her backpack and walked out of the room. She walked slowly down the skinny hallway. “You fucking said forever Lawrence.” Carmilla bellowed after her, Danny kept walking head hanging low.

x-x-x

“Danny…” Ellise said knocking on the door as she slowly opened it.

“What?” Danny snapped, it’s been three days since the fight with Laura and Carmilla, three days since Danny had left the room.

“Laura was just here, she is asking us to go find Carmilla. Apparently she left three days ago and hasn’t been back since and Laura is really worried and she thinks she might have done something really stupid and…” Danny didn’t let her finish she was running out the door, soon a dozen of the other summer society girls were running in wolf form along side of her. Finding Carmilla on a three day old trail would be hard, the wolves had spread out through the woods trying to pick up any trace of the vampire. Danny was cursing the freshly fallen snow that covered the ground making finding a trail even harder.

Nearly four hours later Danny heard howls coming from deep into the woods she started sprinting in the direction they came from knowing that whatever was at the end of them most likely was not a good thing. She was able to see a silver wolf standing over a figure on the forest floor, getting closer her heart sank. The wolf was nosing the large panther’s side whining, when Danny stepped up the silver wolf stepped back. Danny grabbed Carmilla’s scruff and tried tugging her to her feet but the vampire didn’t move. She stepped back and gave a sharp bark, no response. Soon other wolves were surrounding them. Danny gave a whine and laid down resting her head on Carmilla’s side. She stayed there for a few minutes unsure of what to do, the woman couldn’t be dead but she could be seriously hurt. She didn’t smell hurt, or dead, she just wasn’t responsive. Getting an idea Danny stood up and pulled Carmilla by the scruff till she could wiggle herself under the panthers side and pick her up over her shoulders. Biting gently down on a limp leg Danny started the walk back to the summer society house. Her sisters flanked her closely making sure Carmilla didn’t fall off and that Danny didn’t stumble. Danny struggled up the dorm stairs toward Laf’s dorm, she sat outside the door and gave a whine till the door opened.

“Danny?” Laf asked looking around at the wolves, they spotted Carmilla and nearly gasped. Stepping to the side they allowed the red wolf into the room.

“I can’t get her to wake up.” Danny quickly explained as she shifted back. She had set Carmilla down on the bed, Carmilla looked very small against the blue sheets. Laf quickly started looking over Carmilla, they pulled up her eyelids shining a light in, they ran their hands over the panther’s body inspecting for injury.

“I think she passed out…”

“Then why hasn’t she woken up?” Danny asked worried.

“If it’s from stress it could just be her body attempting to protect its self.” Laf explained.

“It’s been three days!” Danny shouted and Laf put a hand on the woman’s shoulder.

“Danny… you left her, and her and Laura are fighting and it is not a good situation. She freaked out took off toward the woods but that isn’t going to help because she’s terrified of being alone forever and she has no one. You promised her forever but…” Laf didn’t finish their statement there was no need to.

“I fucked up so bad Laf.” Danny said slumping onto the ground, holding her head in her hands. Laf sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her.

“It’s all fixable.” They explained.

“What if she doesn’t wake up?” Danny asked.

“When have you ever known Carmilla ever to give up on a fight?” Laf asked laughing a bit.

“True.” Danny said looking at Carmilla lying on the bed.

“I can do this however, I will give her some fluids and a small anti anxiety drug and see if that will help.” Laf offered and Danny nodded.

“She isn’t going to like that.”

“That’s why I was going to use an all natural substance.” Laf grinned and Danny laughed, of course they were going to.

x-x-x

Carmilla blinked and groaned at the light that invaded her eyes.

“Well hello sleepyhead.” She heard someone say.

“Where am I?”

“In my dorm, where you have been for two days now.” Laf said coming into view.

“I feel horrible.”

“You should, you have been out cold for five days.”

“What?” Carmilla said shocked, she tried to sit up but Laf pushed her back down.

“Oh hell no, you could pass out again.” They said and Carmilla groaned again.

“What happened?”

“Well why don’t you tell me that?”

“Last I remember I was fighting with Danny and Laura.”

“Carm,” Laf said sitting down next to her.

“That doesn’t sound good, what happened? They are ok right?” Carmilla asked and jumped up. “Oh god.. what happened?”

“Nothing its ok. I was just hoping I could get the full story from you.”

“Oh…” She sat back down. “I’m not even sure. We were all talking, about going to visit Laura’s dad. Laura wasn’t sure she was ready to bring both of us to her dad’s house… Oh…”

“She chose you to go.”

“And Danny got hurt.”

“Especially since Danny already took both of you home.”

“Fuck…” Carmilla said dropping her head into her hands.

“Hey, on the other hand at least this is really easy to fix.” Laf joked and Carmilla glared at them.

“I need you to call them and get them here.” Carmilla asked.

“Anything to get the triple danger girls back together.” Laf grinned and Carmilla glared once more at them. “Ok I’ll take that one off the list.”

“Take the whole list off the list.”

“Aw that’s no fun.” They said as they dialed Laura.

x-x-x

“Oh my god! Carmilla.” Laura launched herself at Carmilla, who gladly wrapped her arms around the smaller woman. “What the hell were you thinking?” Laura yelled and Carmilla smiled pushing Laura’s hair from her face.

“That you and giant get on my nerves sometimes.” Carmilla said kissing Laura’s nose. Laura climbed off Carmilla’s lap sitting next to her on the bed.

“Yeah well… I didn’t..”

“Don’t even try cupcake.” Carmilla said shooting her a look.

“Glad to see you up vamp.” Danny said leaning against the doorjamb. Carmilla looked up at her, the red head’s arms crossed in front of her chest, she walked over to her, pulling her down into a kiss.

“We are going to fix this.” Carmilla said looking between the two women. “Even if we have to kill one another to do so.”

“I’m just gonna… Perry needs me.” Laf said as they tried to squeeze pass Carmilla and Danny.

“Hey Laf!” Carmilla called after them. “Thanks.” She smiled and Laf smiled back nodding. “Now we are going to talk this out like normal adults.”

x-x-x

“I’m sorry we are not putting a motherfucking collar on me no matter how cute you may or may not think it would be.” Danny yelled.

“But…” Laura squeaked looking at Carmilla for support.

“Hey sorry I so side with Danny on this, no collars for her or for me so get that idea out of your head.” Carmilla said hands up in the air.

“I just don’t see why you won’t even consider it.” Laura said.

“Hmmm…” Danny put a hand to her face as if thinking for a moment. “Nope!” She said.

“I feel like you don’t even consider my thoughts.”

“Not when they are that ridiculous.” Danny said.

“I liked it.”

“And I like the idea of getting Carmilla cat nip but that got shot down too.” Danny said as Carmilla glared at her once more.

x-x-x

“Absolutely not! We are not going to let you quit school.” Carmilla said sternly looking at Laura.

“I don’t like it here and Danny will be done soon and you don’t need to be here we can just go get jobs and a house and…”

“No.” Danny shouted pinching the bridge of her nose. “It’s out of the question.”

“It’s my choice in the end.” Laura said.

“Yes it very well is but you know that it is the wrong one.” Carmilla said.

x-x-x

“You aren’t proud of both of us!” Danny yelled. “That’s the point.”

“You didn’t tell him you were dating both of us Laura and that hurt Danny’s feelings. Imagine if Danny had only told her parents that she was dating me. You would be just as hurt.” Carmilla said quickly trying to calm the wolf down.

“I just don’t think he is ready to hear I’m dating two women, who happen to be a vampire and a wolf. It’s a lot to take in.” Laura said.

“Then just tell him you are dating both of us not that we are…”

“Danny.” Carmilla snapped and Danny stopped. “Babe, we get it, it’s just you didn’t even ask us or talk to us about it.”

“I know but… it was just hard.”

“Well you know we are always here to help and listen we can’t help if you don’t let us.” Danny said.

x-x-x

“I’m sorry you did what?” Carmilla snarled at Danny.

“I… might have been the one that tore up your pillow a few weeks ago.” Danny said looking at the floor.

“Why the fuck would you do that?” She yelled as Laura laughed at them, she stopped when a large panther was snarling at a red wolf.

“Hey now…” Laura said looking between them, the two started snapping at one another Danny bit at Carmilla’s ear pulling it roughly, Carmilla whined and bit at Danny’s shoulder trying to push the wolf into the wall.

“Hey!” Laura yelled. “Stop it.” Both broke apart and shifted back.

“Sorry Laura.” They both said sheepishly.

x-x-x

Three hours later Laf walked back into their dorm to find it a bit trashed and the three women asleep on the floor.

“See Perry, I told you as long as we let them scream it out, it would be ok.” Laf said stepping to the side to show Perry they were asleep on the floor.

“That was a lot of screaming.” Perry huffed.

“Not all of it was fighting.” Carmilla husked smirking from her spot on the floor.

“You guys are so cleaning my room.” Laf said narrowing their eyes at Carmilla who nodded.

“Will do Cap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep the prompts coming guys! I love writing them. Also I'm thinking I will have the prequel done within the next week or so so keep an eye out for that!


	14. Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The moms want to have a little private time and get continously interrupted by all the kids

Laura looked up at Carmilla as she walked back into their bedroom, when the door swung shut and the vampire locked it Laura chuckled shaking her head.

“Whatever you put on for them to watch will only last maybe at best 30 minutes and we still need to shower.” She said.

“I don’t care about showering.” Carmilla said stalking across the room toward her.

“Well we do.” Danny said sticking her head around the door from the bathroom.

“Fuck off Danny I want to get laid.” Carmilla whined and Danny laughed, she walked up to Carmilla wrapping her arms around her.

“Yeah?” Danny asked kissing down Carmilla’s neck.

“Yes.” Carmilla grinned nipping at Danny’s bare shoulder. When a knock came from the door Carmilla groaned, Laura glared at them till Danny pulled a shirt over herself and answered the door.

“Sup Charlie?” She asked picking the six year old up.

“My tummy hurts.” She whined and Carmilla knew her chances of anything be it sex or shower just flew out the window.

x-x-x

Three days later Carmilla was the first one awake in the house, trying not to wake her wives who were on either side of her she sat up in bed, leaning against the headboard. She gently ran a hand through Laura’s hair smiling down at her. Then it hit her, no one was awake, no kids. Wiggling her way back down the bed she started kissing a path up Laura’s shoulder while dragging a hand up Danny’s thigh.

“Morning” She heard Danny’s voice crack behind her. Carmilla smiled and rolled over facing the redhead, she kissed her as Danny dragged her hands up Carmilla’s sides under her shirt.

“Mornin’.” Carmilla said back as Danny yawned. Carmilla didn’t notice that Laura had woken up till she found herself flat on her back and Laura straddling her hips. “Well good morning to you too.” She grinned and Laura kissed her. When they broke the kiss Laura started kissing down Carmilla’s neck sucking lightly at certain points, as Danny pulled Laura’s shirt over her head, kissing across her shoulders.

“Mom!” Hendrix yelled throwing the door wide open. Carmilla quickly rolled Laura and her over so Laura was hidden from the boy.

“Hendrix! We knock!” Danny yelled at the child who froze in his spot and his lip quivered.

“Great, now you did it.” Carmilla said crawling out of bed she picked the child up. “What’s the matter Hendrix?”

“I had a bad dream.” He cried tucking his head down onto Carmilla’s shoulder clutching her shirt. Carmilla kissed the top of his head.

“Come on, why don’t we go get some breakfast ready for everyone huh? How’s that sound?” She felt him nod against her shoulder before she walked to the door, she looked back at Danny and Laura left on the bed and sighed before kicking the door shut.

x-x-x

“Ok they are all in bed.” Danny said shutting the door to the bedroom. As soon as the door was shut Carmilla pounced on Laura and Danny laughed. “Gezz Carm, it’s like you haven’t gotten laid in forever.” She joked.

“Get over here and put your mouth to a better use.” She growled and Danny walked up to them biting harshly down on the vampire’s shoulder, getting her to hiss.

“oh, you asked for it.” Danny grinned.

“Shhh, we have to be quiet.” Laura scolded, but Danny and Carmilla were already too lost in a power play between them. As soon as Carmilla shoved Danny against the wall biting at her ribs they heard Mercy crying.

“Seriously!” Carmilla snarled as Danny picked her up and tossed her on the bed.

“I fucking warned you.” Laura whined laying down next to her as Danny went to calm Mercy down.

x-x-x

Laf hurried to the door as someone was pounding on it. Flinging it open they found Carmilla with a look that could kill on her face.

“Hey Carm.”

“Babysit please.” She begged and Laf laughed allowing her to shuffle the kids into the house.

“Yeah, I’m sure Per won’t mind.” Laf said. “Everything ok?”

“I’m so tired, and I’m so…” She stopped and looked at the kids who were far enough from earshot and then down at Mercy in her arms. “I’m so fucking horny.” She growled and Laf laughed again taking Mercy from her.

“I got this, go home.” Laf winked at her and Carmilla nearly hugged them.

“Don’t have kids.” She said as if warning them.

x-x-x

“So all we have to do is hold out on you for awhile and we’ll get mind blowing sex?” Laura asked from her spot curled into Carmilla’s naked side.

“Don’t you fucking dare.”

“I don’t know Carm, that was pretty awesome.” Danny grinned nipping at the side of Carmilla’s naked breast.

“Five minutes and we’ll go again.” She said as the other two nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always tell me what you thought, and prompt me if you want. Hope you enjoyed.


	15. Charlie's birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is two ideas, one is someone wanted to see a birthday celebrated, and one wanted to see more Charlie love. So here is a bit of both. Charlie is 6, Hendrix 5, Mercy 3.

Danny ran around the house trying to finish picking up before people started showing up, they were celebrating Charlie’s 6th birthday today and within half an hour there would be nearly a dozen more kids running around the house.

“Danny,” Carmilla said standing in the doorway between the living room and kitchen.

“Hmmm?”

“Sit down and relax.” She said and Danny’s head snapped around to stare at her. Her argument died on tongue when she turned and saw Carmilla standing Mercy hooked on her hip, Hendrix standing in front of her as she ran a hand through his shaggy hair. Shaking her head she looked once more around the room and deemed it good enough.

“Alright.” She said and plopped down on the couch, soon Hendrix was at her side curling into it. Danny wrapped an arm around the small child, Carmilla walked over sitting next to her, pulling Mercy to sit in her lap.

“We have 30 minutes before everyone gets here, why don’t we spend those precious few moments just calm?” Carmilla said and Danny nodded allowing her head to drop to the vampire’s shoulder.

“Sounds good to me.” Danny yawned.

x-x-x

“Come on in,” Laura said as she pushed the door open, “Charlie run upstairs and get changed ok?”

“Ok mom.” Charlie said before turning back to Laf hugging them then hugging Perry.

“Thank you guys for showing up.” Laura said. “And helping me bring everything in.”

“No problem Laura.”

“Where are the animals of the household?” Laf asked and Laura laughed at the name.

“I’m not sure actually, they should be here somewhere.” Laura said.

“You go find them, we will put everything away.” Perry offered and Laura nodded.

“Be right back.” Laura said as she went to go upstairs and find her family. She stopped as she spotted them curled on the couch, walking over to the living room she smiled. Carmilla had an arm wrapped around Danny and the other around Mercy. Hendrix was lying on top of Danny, Danny’s arm wrapped around him securely. Laura grabbed her phone out and snapped a quick photo of her family before regretting the fact she had to wake them up.

“Hey cupcake.” Carmilla said softly, an eye cracking open.

“Hey.” Laura smiled back, she went and picked Mercy up, kissing the top of the girl’s head. “Perry and Laf are here.” She said and Carmilla nodded.

“Danny, we should get up.” Carmilla whispered in the woman’s ear.

“Hmmm no.” Danny replied and Carmilla chuckled.

“Laf  and Perry are here.” She said. Danny groaned but got up, keeping Hendrix at her side she laid him back down on the couch. “Ah… we should wake him too.”

“Hey, Drix…” Danny said softly shaking the boys shoulder, he yawned and rubbed his eyes. “Time to get up buddy, Laf and aunt Perry are here.” She said and the boy smiled, he shifted pouncing onto the floor and starching his small body out before shifting back.

“Show off.” Charlie said as she came down the stairs.

“Be nice kids.” Carmilla warned sternly, she watched Hendrix walk into the kitchen and stick his tounge out at Charlie as he went to greet Laf and Perry.

“I’ll put her down for a nap.” Danny said picking Mercy up out of Laura’s grip.

“I doubt she’ll get much rest, maybe we should just let her wake up.” Laura said and Danny looked over to Carmilla.

“I kind of agree, she’ll be upset if we don’t wake her up.” Carmilla said, Danny brushed the hair from Mercy’s face.

“Hey baby girl.” She whispered. “Aunt Perry is here, and Laf is too. I’m sure they would love to see you. Can you wake up for mommy?” Danny said as a small yawn left the girl’s mouth.

“Mommy…” She squeaked out and Danny smiled, as the doorbell rang. Danny walked up to the door opening it to reveal Aaron and his mother who smiled at them, Aaron ran right by them into the house.

“Long day?” The woman asked and Danny chuckled nodding.

“Made the mistake of falling asleep about half an hour ago.” Danny said. “Come on in.” She invited. “This one will be awake soon enough, and everyone else is already busy.”

“Actually… I was hoping to be able to drop him off… If I could?” The woman asked hopeful and Danny laughed nodding her head.

“Trust me we have three of them I know what you mean.” Danny said. “We got him, we have your number in case anything happens, I promise it won’t.”

“Thank you.” The woman said and Danny shrugged it off.

“Trust me I get it.”

“Well I hope it isn’t too hectic.” She grinned, she ran a hand through Mercy’s hair and Danny rolled her eyes.

“Trust me, you don’t even know the word hectic.” Danny laughed. “This one?” Danny popped Mercy up a bit. “Is a terror.”

“Oh I don’t believe that for a second.” She said.

“Oh trust me. Now go have fun.” Danny said as the woman started to walk away, and more parents and kids showed up. “Follow me right in.” Danny said as Mercy squirmed in her arms, once all the kids were pass them she set her daughter down on the ground and the child raced after the kids.

“Hey Danny.” A woman walked in and Danny imdeatly turned to hug them.

“Elise! How are you?” She asked a smile plastered on her face.

“Pretty well, number 4 is on the way.” She grinned.

“Really? Congratulations!” Danny said as Carmilla walked over to them.

“Four already? God weren’t we just in college together?” She joked and Elsie shrugged.

“Maybe some of us for our dozenth time.” She joked back and Carmilla rolled her eyes but hugged her.

“It’s good to see you.” She confessed and Elsie kissed her cheek.

“Always good to see you to Carm.”

“I turn the corner to see why my wives are taking so long only to find them consorting with you?” Laura declared and Elsie laughed.

“Oh Laura…” Elsie said shaking her head. “You honestly have nothing to worry about Shorty.” She joked and Laura scoffed as she hugged her.

“I swear you people never stop do you?”

“Well Laura you did escape with the two hottest women in our school.” Elise grinned as her and Laura looked Danny and Carmilla over who both had an eye brow raised at them.

“I do agree with that.” Laura laughed as she slung an arm around the woman’s waist. “Come on, Laf and Perry are in the kitchen.

“What… just happened?” Carmilla asked Danny who just stood slack jawed.

“I think our wife just… did she just…”

“Well we are still getting called hot, that is what we are taking out of that.” Carmilla proclaimed and Danny nodded.

“Good enough.” Danny said taking Carmilla’s hand in her own as they walked back to the kitchen.

“Hey Danny you’re up. Go teach the rascals how to do the relay race thing you set up.” Laf said and Danny nodded, she pulled Carmilla to her and kissed her softly.

“If I look like I’m in trouble…”

“I’m not getting off my butt, sorry love you are a wolf afterall, you should be able to hand a bunch of six year olds.” Carmilla smirked as Danny frowned but kissed her once more. Carmilla walked over to Laura wrapping her arms around her kissing up her neck.

“Carm…” Laura scolded.

“What? Don’t you like seeing the ginger twins turn bright red?” She questioned and Laura giggled when she looked up at Perry and Laf who had indeed turned bright red.

“Hey now, that isn’t very nice.” She argued but was unable to keep the smile from her face.

“What is that?” Elsie asked as she stared out the sliding glass door into the back yard.

“Danny built it, it’s like some sort of challenge relay race thing. What happens is she’s going to split the kids into two teams. Each time will send one kid through and when they get to the end they will have to ring a bell for the right side or use a horn for the left side and the next kid will go through. When all the kids are done they get to do the course in reverse.” Carmilla explained.

“That is pretty impressive.” Elise commented.

“She did it all herself, we were very impressed ourselves. She included a slide and a mini rock wall.” Laura grinned.

“At least one of us is handy.” Carmilla scoffed.

“Hey I honestly don’t believe you made it over three hundred years and you didn’t pick up a few things over them.” Laf accused and Carmilla shrugged.

“If I don’t have to use my skills why would I waste my energy?”

“Point made.”

“Mama.” Hendrix came up onto the deck and pushed his face into Carmilla’s side.

“Hey Drix what’s the matter buddy?”

“I want cake.” He said and Carmilla laughed.

“Later buddy, later. Now go play.” Hendrix grumbled but obeyed as he ran back over to the group of kids and Danny.

“There you are!” Danny smiled at him. “I have a very important job for you, you get to go, then can you run back and help Mercy through?” She asked and he nodded.

“Ok mommy.” He agreed.

“Alright, well the teams are all even. Are you guys ready?” She shouted earning a bunch of smaller shouts back. “On your marks! Get set!” She made sure the first two, Charlie and Aaron were lined up. “Go!” Charlie and Aaron were off like rockets.

“I’m going to beat you Aaron!” Charlie yelled.

“Are not!”

“Are to.” Charlie yelled back, as both of them climbed the ladder to the stairs. They were dead even still and both pushing to get ahead. They were perfectly synced as they climbed the rock wall and crawled through the top to reach the firemen poles on the other side. The last obstacle was a plastic ring they had to jump through, and both the bell and horn went off at once sending the next set of kids through. The boy on Charlie’s team was just slightly faster than the little girl on Aaron’s, giving Hendrix a head start. He sounded the horn and ran back to help Mercy out only to find her inside the course already, he looked at Danny.

“Go make sure she’s ok bud.” She encouraged and Hendrix nodded following after his sister. He caught up to her at the rock wall, she stared up at it.

“I can’t.” She whimpered, her lip quivering as tears welled up.

“Yeah you can Merc.” Hendrix said helping her to her feet once more. “I’ll help you. It’s not that tall once you get to the top you’ll see that.”

“I’m scared.”

“I know, I was too the first time.” Hendrix admitted and Mercy looked at him. “What? I’m allowed to be scared too. Now here put your foot here.” He pointed and she put her small foot on the first hold. “And grab here, I promise I won’t let you fall.” They went that way the whole time, Hendrix showing her where to grab and climbing right behind her, making sure she wouldn’t fall. When Mercy was over the top she popped her head back over the edge to look down and realized they weren’t that high off the ground, being on their mommy’s shoulders was higher up.

“Thanks Drix.” She said hugging her brother in the confined space.

“Anytime.” He smiled as they both crawled toward the firemen’s pole. “Alright hang on for a second.” He warned, he looked at the gap and then at her, “Ok I’m going to grab you and make sure you have a grip before I let you go.” He said.

“It’s ok Drix.” Danny said poking her head into the area. “I’ll make sure she doesn’t fall.” Danny said and they let Mercy slide down the firemen pole and jump through the circle. All the kids congratulated Mercy as she laid down in the grass staring up at the sky panting softly.

“Wow.” She said before looking over toward Danny. “That’s fun!” She squealed, making Danny laugh.

“Well line back up and you can run it backwards!” Danny said as everyone lined back up. “Ready?”

“Go!” Charlie yelled and once more her and Aaron were running though the course. Once again they were neck and neck through the course. As they both climbed the slides Aaron pulled ahead, he heard Charlie gasp and turned grabbing her hand as she slipped. She looked up at him as he helped pull her up.

“Thanks Aaron.” She said turning slightly red.

“Didn’t want you to fall, that wouldn’t be fair. Not on your birthday.” He brushed it off and went on his way.

Once the kids returned through the course Danny gave them each a ribbon saying they beat the Lawrence training course. She walked up onto the deck where the adults were keeping an eye on them. Taking a seat next to Perry, Carmilla handed her a water bottle.

“Thanks.” Danny opened the bottle downing nearly half of it.

“So that little circle jump, that’s a fucking dog jump isn’t it?” Carmilla grinned and Danny laughed nodding.

“Caught me.” She admitted as Carmilla tipped her head back kissing her slowly.

“Can’t outsmart me missy.” She grinned as they turned their attention back to the kids who were playing tag.

 “I don’t know how they do it.” Danny observed.

“They are six and are little balls of energy.” Perry offered.

“It’s a proven fact.” Laf stated, grinning at Perry.

“You sure you two want that? I mean if you do feel free to take one of mine.” Elise said and Laf laughed.

“We do, but we aren’t going to take your little terrors.” They joked.

“Mom.” Mercy whined as she walked up to Laura her arms stretched out to be picked up, which Laura did.

“What’s up Merc?” Laura asked, hooking the girl onto her hip.

“I want juice.” She said resting her head on Laura’s shoulder. Laura nodded, she carried the child into the house getting a cup of juice for her. She set the girl down on the deck once more and smiled as Mercy went and climbed into Laf’s lap. Danny walked up to Laura wrapping her arms around the woman, kissing the top of her head.

“When did you guys want to do cake?” Perry asked looking up at Danny.

“Pretty soon.”

“I’ll help you set up.” Perry offered and Danny nodded following the woman inside, Laura went and sat next to Elise.

“You should have kids.” Carmilla offered and Laf looked at her.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I mean our kids love you guys and, well look how well you do with little terror three right there?” Carmilla laughed as Mercy looked at her and stuck her tongue out at her.

“You sassing your mom?” Laf asked and Mercy nodded. “Good.” Laf and Carmilla laughed.

“Hey Danny?” Perry asked as she looked through the window at Lafontaine who sat with Mercy curled into their chest.

“Yeah Per?”

“Kids were worth it right? I mean I know you love your kids and you guys joke about not liking them a lot but…”

“Perry,” Danny interrupted the woman. “I love my children so much and every minute with them is just this amazing new experience and yes Per, they were worth every single minute of it. Even when they are sick or crying nonstop. Even when you haven’t slept in weeks and you barely get to eat, and forget about sex.” Danny laughed. “But I wouldn’t trade it for the world.” She admitted.

“Thanks Danny.” Perry smiled hugging Danny.

“All I did was answer your question.” Danny cracked a smile and Perry pinched her arm.

“Don’t be a doofus.”

“You guys set up?” Carmilla asked sliding the door open, as the group of kids pushed by her into the kitchen.

“Guess so.” Danny laughed. They quickly grabbed the sheet cake that was done with a Toy Story theme and lit a candle. Carmilla buried her face into Laura’s back as the kids sounded like dying cats singing happy birthday.

“Ok everyone, back outside, we will be eating cake outside.” Laura declared pushing them outside as Elsie, Perry, Laf and Carmilla all started carrying plates out to them on the deck.

“Cake?” Danny asked Carmilla walking up to her, the dark haired woman shook her head.

“I’ll just take a bite of yours.” She said and Danny gave her a forkful, as Carmilla leaned against her.

“I’m glad we did this.” Danny whispered kissing Carmilla’s cheek.

“Me too.” Carmilla smiled. “I guess I should get them ready to do the paint project…”

“Good idea, they seem to be done.” Danny chuckled.

“You guys want to do an art protect?” Carmilla asked and the kids shouted. “Ok down under the deck kids.” She said following the group down to where the tables were set up to do little wall hangers to display the art the kids would surely produce at school. After a quick run through of what to do Carmilla let them have at their projects.

“Mama, can I sit with you?” Charlie asked and Carmilla pulled the girl into her lap.

“You can always sit with me.” Carmilla smiled kissing the kid’s cheek. She watched the tiny child concentrate on her work till she declared it finished and Carmilla tickled the girl’s sides.

“I love it.” Carmilla said and Charlie blushed.

“Thanks mama.”

“Let’s wash your hands and then we can set them in the sun to dry.” Carmilla said letting the child stand up before grabbing the hangers and setting them in the sun. Charlie washed her hands off as the others finished and followed her lead. Carmilla laughed as all the kids ran back into the yard to play more.

x-x-x

“I think today was a success.” Danny yawned and Carmilla nodded, Laura opened Charlie’s door walking over to the girl’s bed she knelt down brushing the hair from the girl’s face.

“Hey Charlie… did you enjoy your birthday?” She asked.

“I loved today.” Charlie grinned and Laura smiled kissing her forehead.

“Good. Now go to sleep baby.” Laura said tucking the blankets around the girl, she stood and walked out of the room, allowing Danny and Carmilla to envelope her in a hug.

“Bed time.” Carmilla whispered as the other two nodded. They walked into their room, changing into sleep shirts they crawled into bed and curled up together, Laura in between Danny and Carmilla.

“We did good today…” Danny said.

“Yup.” Laura agreed.

“They only get easier right?” Carmilla asked and Danny and Laura laughed.

“God I hope so.” Danny yawned before closing her eyes, soon all three were asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep prompting me please! Also let me know what you think as always. :) Hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading!


	16. Charlie's suspended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie gets into a fight at school again and Carmilla picks her up and learns what is bothering her daughter. Charlie is 14, Hendrix 13, Mercy 11.

Charlie looked across the table at her classmate Andy, her steely gaze holding strong against the larger boy.

“You care to inform me what is wrong with gay people?”She asked raising an eyebrow.

“Oh dude, I didn’t mean your parents. Your parents are awesome.”

“Yeah, so is my aunt Perry, and her spouse Lafontaine. You know what they are?” The boy shook his head. “Lafontaine is non-binary. Does your small brain even understand what that means?”

“No…”

“They don’t identify as a gender. They were born female but identify themselves using they/them pronouns.” Charlie growled. “So go ahead tell me one more time what the hell is wrong with fags?” Charlie dared and the boy shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“Charlie, relax.” Aaron said, “He didn’t mean nothing by it, anit that right Andy?”

“Yeah Charlie, I didn’t mean nothing.” Andy explained. “I’m sorry girl I forgot your parents…”

“Oh what so just because I have gay parents makes it unacceptable?” Charlie yelled.

“That’s not what he’s saying.” Aaron said.

“Really Aaron? Cause it sure seems like it, sure seems like if I hadn’t had said something he’d still be shooting the shit about fags this and fag that.”

“God Charlie relax it’s not a big fucking deal, I was just joking.” Andy said and Aaron sighed, that was the wrong thing to say. Sure enough Charlie was out of her seat and pushing Andy against the nearest wall.

“Charlie!” The teacher yelled running up to them. “Put Andy down.”

“Say fag one more time.” Charlie screamed in Andy’s face.

“Shit Charlie I’m sorry. Nothing’s wrong with your moms god it’s hot don’t you get that.” That was the last thing Charlie could take she punched him square in the nose before dropping him and walking to the door.

“Principal’s office, trust me I know.” Charlie said over her shoulder walking down to the office. She walked in and sat down, looking at the front office lady.

“Again Charlie?” She asked and Charlie shrugged, as the woman called Carmilla.

x-x-x

Twenty minutes later Carmilla walked through the office doors and looked at Charlie.

“Seriously Charlie?” She snapped. “This has got to stop.”

“Come on in Carm, Charlie.” Elsie said standing against the door. Carmilla picked Charlie up from her spot and gently shoved her toward the office. When the door was shut Carmilla snarled at the girl.

“The fuck were you thinking Charlie? You have to stop this, Elsie has covered your ass so many times.”

“I can’t do it this time Charlie.” Elsie said and Carmilla sighed nodding. “You have to be suspended.”

“But he was…”

“Charlie it doesn’t matter, you can’t hit another student.” Elsie reasoned and Charlie sighed sinking into her chair.

“What did he say Char?” Carmilla asked.

“He was using the word fag.” Carmilla nodded, it was a touchy subject for all their kids, she even noticed Elsie making a face.

“Well I’ll deal with that too.” Elsie said. “But this is it Charlie, if you get one more you run the risk of not moving onto the next grade.”

“What?” Charlie sat up in her chair worried.

“Yes Charlie we have the right to hold you back if you have missed too many days, or if you’ve been acting out too much.”

“Aunt Elsie you can’t do that…”

“It would be out of my hands Charlie.”

“Alright Charlie, that’s it you are done. If that means we have to find some other outlet for this aggression you have built up so be it. If I have to come in here one more time to save your ass, I swear to god child I’ll personally enroll you in the Christian school down the road.” Carmilla said and Charlie looked slacked jaw at her.

“But… you can’t do that.”

“Can you even step into a church?” Elsie asked and Carmilla laughed nodding.

“Yes Elsie I can.”

“Mama…”

“Charlie look at all the chances we have given you, you need to stop using actions first.”

“Charlie, we have had this conversation a million times already, but you need to start acting like an adult. You don’t have this problem at home, or with most of the other students.” Elsie explained. “But whatever this is that gets set off so easily needs to disappear.”

“I know ma’am.” Charlie said looking at her shoes.

“You’re damn lucky Elsie has been your principal. No one else would put up with this shit.”

“Alright, we will see you back here in 3 days Charlie, and you better come with a better attitude.” Elsie said standing up, Carmilla and Charlie followed her lead, Charlie was quickly out of the room and at the desk filling out the papers she would need to collect her work for the days she wouldn’t be there.

“Thanks Elsie. I don’t know what we would do without you in power.” Carmilla said and Elsie rolled her eyes.

“It’s the least I can do, you did save my life.”

“You have more than paid us back for that.” Carmilla admitted as she willingly accepted the hug from the woman. Carmilla dragged Charlie out to the car still grumbling at her.

“Mama I really am sorry.” Charlie said and Carmilla sighed putting her head against the steering wheel.

“Charlie… if this ever happened outside of school, hell if you pick the wrong kid even we could be having this conversation at a fucking police station. Don’t you get it? You could be arrested for this stuff.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Charlie… this is it, no more fights. Tell me what can I do for you to stop this… this acting out.”

“I…” Charlie stopped and started staring at her shoes again.

“Charlie, tell me please.” Carmilla pleaded and the young girl looked up at her tears in her eyes.

“Why couldn’t I be born to a normal family.” Charlie yelled and Carmilla slumped against the driver seat, as if she had been punched in the gut. She watched Charlie’s eyes grow wide. “Oh mama… I’m sorry.”

“Charlie… oh Charlie… my sweet little girl.” Carmilla said brushing the tears from the girl’s cheek. “No family is normal. Your mothers and I knew that this would be hard for you and your siblings and we fought so much over it, but you know what?” Charlie shook her head. “You and Hendrix and Mercy, you guys make every moment of pain and heart ache worth it. I fought so hard to not have you and god from the first moment I held you in my arms I knew I was wrong for ever thinking that. No we might not be normal, but you know what? That’s perfectly fine.”

“No one understands…”

“No they won’t, and that’s ok. What they don’t know, is we are just like every other family. We fight and we cry and we play and we love, just like everyone else.” Carmilla grabbed Charlie’s hands. “So this, this is over you will not attack another child in that school.”

“Ok mama.”

“And if you do, I swear I will put you in a Christian school, and I’ll find you a therapist and I will beat the snot out of you myself.” She joked earning a small laugh from the girl. “Alright, let’s go home.” Carmilla said keeping one hand on Charlie’s as she started on their drive home.

“Will you tell moms?”

“Ha, no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a small change considering Aaron will be around a bit as a friend for Charlie, he is going to be Elise's son. I'll remind you again later. Please feel free to prompt me or ask questions either here or at my tumblr (jessi-08)! I try to answer any left in the comments so make sure you go back and check! Please let me know what you think! Thank you for reading.


	17. Mercy's Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story on how Mercy got her name.

Danny stared up at the ceiling lying on the bed, Laura was curled into her side as Carmilla paced the room.

“Lie down.” Danny ordered and Carmilla looked at her.

“I can’t.”

“Carm it’s fine.”Danny said running her hand up and down Laura’s back.

“It’s not fine…You are in pain. A lot of pain.”

“And in the long run it will be worth it.” Danny leaned up and snatched Carmilla’s wrist to pull her to look at her. “You know it too.”

“You are hurting.”

“And that was part of the deal, I knew that going into this.” Carmilla rested her head on top of Danny’s as the red head wrapped her arms around her. “I know you’re scared, I am too, but we know how this works.”

“I know.” Carmilla agreed and allowed Danny to pull her into the bed, Danny placed Carmilla between herself and Laura, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman. Carmilla sighed contently before wrapping her arms around a sleeping Laura, she kissed the back of the woman’s forehead. “It’ll all be ok.” She whispered softly to herself.

x-x-x

“Correct me if I’m wrong but you said after her first trimester she wouldn’t be having issues with morning sickness.” Carmilla asked glaring at the doctor.

“Sometimes it can extend into the second.” The woman admitted.

“Extend? She’s three days shy of her third trimester!” Carmilla snapped and Danny grabbed her arm pulling her back to her.

“Relax Carm, I’ll be ok.” Danny said kissing the woman’s shoulder.

“No I will not relax, you haven’t been eating well! You can’t keep anything down and this crack of a doctor doesn’t know shit.”

“Excuse me!” The doctor yelled back,

“Danny I have a doctor we can go see please, please let me take you to them.” Carmilla said looking at the redhead.

“Well I never…”

“Shut up lady.” Carmilla snapped looking over her shoulder at her.

“Doctor I am so sorry, as you can obviously tell Carmilla here is experiencing my mood swings for me.” Danny charmed giving the woman a smile.

“Obviously. I’ll let you two talk for a few minutes, I will try and get you something for the nausea.” She said walking out of the room.

“Carmilla!” Danny snapped at her as soon as the door was shut. “What are you doing? You cannot treat our doctor that way.”

“We can go to the doctor I went to, she knows supernatural beings and can help us.” Carmilla pleaded taking Danny’s hand in her own. “I can’t stand seeing you like this. I know Laura can’t either.”

“I will be fine I promise.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“How about we get through another week and see what happens?”

“Fine but exactly a week from today we are seeing my doctor.”

“Alright.”

x-x-x

Laura walked into the house glad that it was quiet for once. She set her bag down on the floor and draped her coat over a chair as she went to make her way upstairs to change, she was stopped in her tracks when she spotted Danny sitting on the floor.

“Danny?” She asked walking over to her, the woman’s eyes were squeezed shut and her face contorted in pain. Laura sat in front of Danny placing a hand on her’s. “Danny?” She tried again.

“Hmmm?” She grunted out.

“Are you ok?”

“She’s standing up… I swear to god.” Danny groaned, eyes still not open. “She’s digging her elbows into my lungs.” Laura tried not to chuckle.

“I’m sorry love.” Laura said leaning forward to kiss Danny’s nose.

“Sure you are, cause you certainly aren’t trying to hide your laughter.”

“This is true.” Laura smiled. “Where are the kids?”

“Napping still.”

“Alright, why don’t you lay down.” Laura said and Danny opened one eye.

“Are you crazy?”

“No come on.” Laura said she waited till Danny moved slowly lying down on the floor.

“Fuck!” Danny squeaked out and Laura rolled her eyes but joined Danny lying next to her..

“Alright, this is going to sound like the worst idea in the world.” Laura said and Danny grunted.

“This might have already beaten that.”

“Take a deep slow breath in.”

“No.” Danny said.

“Danny…” Laura scolded, she heard Danny taking in a slow breath, little hitches every once in a while.

“Laura…” Danny said after a few minutes. “This child is going to kill me.”

“Oh I doubt that, she’ll have mercy on you soon.” Laura grinned as Danny groaned.

“Do I even want to know?” Carmilla asked standing over top of them.

“Your daughter is evil.” Danny replied and Carmilla laughed.

“Finally stretched didn’t she?”

“Shut up.” Danny growled as Carmilla laid down on the other side of Danny.

x-x-x

“Wake up…” Danny whined pushing Laura’s shoulder.

“What?” Laura snapped rolling over to look at Danny.

“Oh… sorry, never mind.” Danny said pulling the blankets around her again and Laura sighed, wrapping her arms around Danny.

“Danny, I’m sorry, what’s the matter babe?” Laura asked.

“Can you get the heat pad?” She whispered and Laura kissed her shoulder before getting up and walking over to the dresser grabbing the object.

“Here,” She said plugging it in and handing it to Danny. “I’m sorry again Danny.” She offered again and Danny rolled over to look at her.

“It’s ok, I know you didn’t mean to snap. We’re all tired and stressed out.” Danny said kissing Laura. “I’ll still love you.”

“I still love you too.”

“She only said it so that once she has the kid she can dump her and run off.” Carmilla grumbled from the other side of Danny.

“Shut up Vamp.” Danny chuckled as she felt Carmilla’s arms encircle her and her face press into her back.

x-x-x

“Mom…” Danny whined into her phone.

“Danny what’s the matter?” The woman asked concerned at her daughter’s shaky voice.

“I feel terrible.” Danny admitted tears starting to roll down her cheeks. “I can’t do this mom.”

“Oh honey, yes you can. You are almost done; just think soon you will have a beautiful little girl in your arms.”

“I hurt so much.” Danny cried harder.

“Danny… when is the last time you shifted?” The woman asked.

“I don’t know! I’m not focused on that.”

“You might want to try to, it won’t harm little bean in there and it might help you with the pain.” Danny bit her lip thinking about it.

“Are you sure she’ll be ok?” Danny asked concerned.

“I promise.”

“Ok mom. I love you.” Danny said.

“I love you too. Keep my grandbaby safe.” She said hanging up. Danny ran her hands over her stomach.

“You better stay safe missy.” She said and shifted into her wolf. Giving a large stretch Danny couldn’t help the grin that broke out on her face, the pain was far less in her wolf and her appetite was back.

Later that night when Carmilla and Laura returned with Hendrix and Charlie only to find her sprawled across their bed the same grin plastered on her face. Hendrix shifted right in Laura’s arms and jumped up next to her purring against her belly. Laura smiled and picked Charlie from Carmilla’s arms going to lie down next to Danny. Carmilla rolled her eyes but shifted and stalked across the room, she leapt onto the bed next to them, curling up she put her head on Danny’s shoulder purring softly.

x-x-x

Danny knew something wasn’t right, the child wasn’t crying and the doctors weren’t telling them anything. By this time with both Hendrix and Charlie they were holding their beautiful newborns.

“We have to take her, she can’t get air.” A nurse finally said and Danny lost it, tears streaming down her face. This couldn’t be happening; her child couldn’t be in danger. Laura stayed by her side clutching her hand as Carmilla tore through the door after the doctors. A few minutes later another nurse came in with a blanket and a wash cloth, Laura gently cleaned off the tear tracks from Danny’s face, attempting to keep her own at bay. Danny thought carrying the child for nine months was hard, but the birth proved her wrong. She’s never been one to complain about pain, hell she broke her leg in 8th grade and went all the way home on it before telling her parents that she tweaked it. Tweak in her mind meant broke in two places.

x-x-x

Carmilla wasn’t allowed in the room with the doctors and she couldn’t go back to face Danny and Laura. Instead she found herself wandering the hospital aimlessly till she came upon the chapel. She laughed to herself but walked in anyway, she went right to the very front row and knelt down.

“I can’t remember how this goes, so I’ll start here. Forgive me father for I have sinned. I have made some terrible choices in my very long life as you very well may know, but I know for a fact… my daughter hasn’t. She’s perfect, and she is struggling. Sir…” Carmilla looked up at the cross on the wall. “Don’t take my daughter, not like this.” Carmilla stood up and started walking out of the room, when a man walked in, the man looked her over and bowed his head.

“Children in hospitals shouldn’t even be a thing.” He said.

“Hospitals shouldn’t have to be a thing.” Carmilla replied looking toward him.

“You’re child will be fine dear child.” He said. “God grants mercy on you and your family this beautiful day.” Slightly worried about the man Carmilla nodded.

“Thank you sir.” She said before walking through the doors and back up to the room where Danny and Laura were waiting.

“Where have you been? What’s going on?” Laura jumped up as soon as she saw Carmilla.

“I was at the chapel.” She said and both women’s jaws dropped.

“I want to name her… if we lose her and she doesn’t have a name…” Danny said.

“We won’t lose her.” Carmilla interrupted Danny. “And I suggest Mercy.”

“But… that’s not on the list.” Laura pointed out.

“Laura… I like Mercy…” Danny said. “I’m ok with not using the list.”

“I…”

"This man at the chapel... said the oddest thing as I walked out, Laura, he said God grants mercy on you and your family this beautiful day." Carmilla smiled. "I don't believe in signs but damn it if that isn't one I don't know what is." Laura smiled at her.

“Sorry to barge in, but I thought you might like to meet your daughter.” A nurse said wheeling a basinet in with a tiny bundled baby inside. “Gave us one big scare missy, but the doctors fixed it, and this little girl will be just fine.” She said picking the baby up and placing her in Danny’s arms.

“Hey there, Mercy.” Danny whispered a few more tears rolling down her face as she looked down at the newborn.

“Well then I guess that’s settled.” Laura smiled looking at the child. “Welcome to the world Mercy.”

“So you are going to be the easy child and live up to your name right? Grant mercy on your parents since you already gave us such a hard time?” Carmilla joked and Danny’s head snapped around to look at her.

“If you just jinxed it… I swear dead-girl I will get you back.” Danny growled as Carmilla laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that got long fast. Tell me what you think!


	18. Hendrix's Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hendrix gets his hair cut and shocks the family

Danny stared at Hendrix from across the living room. At 17 he was a good looking kid, a strong jaw, wide shoulders she knew he would fill out soon, and he came in at just over six foot already. The only thing that drove her nuts was the fact his hair was inches pass his shoulder. She didn’t mind long hair on men but Hendrix’s was not healthy and he was always throwing it into a ponytail now and it was just an annoyance to the man now.

“Why don’t we go get your hair cut? Not to chop it all off just to get it cleaned up?” Danny said and Hendrix looked at her, shaking his head.

“Naw I like it.” He said turning back to the TV. Danny huffed and he looked back at her.

“Hendrix, we just need to get it to look like it’s not a rat nest.” Danny said sighing.

“What about after this episode?” Hendrix said point the remote to the TV.

“We’ve seen it a thousand times!” Danny laughed, no matter how many times they saw chopped they would always get sucked into even repeat episodes.

“After.” He grinned and Danny rolled her eyes but agreed.

x-x-x

“So what are you thinking kid?” The woman asked as Hendrix sat in the chair looking at himself in the mirror.

“Well we just wanted a cleanup, make it look better.”

“How many inches does it take to donate to locks of love?” Hendrix asked and the woman smiled.

“Ten inches, you seem to have about 15? I would say that you can donate.”

“Alright, let’s take it as much as you can and leave it slightly long on top, like 3? Inches I’m not sure, but short on the edges.” Hendrix explained and the woman smiled nodding.

“I got you.” She said as Danny just sat there jaw dropped.

x-x-x

“So I kind of went in a David Beckham kind of way.” She said as she turned Hendrix around to face the mirror, he ran a hand through his hair smiling.

“I love it.” He grinned.

“Also you were able to donate 14 inches of hair.” She smiled at him. “It’s pretty rare we get guys in here to donate.”

“Yeah well, someone will love it just as much as I did.” He said, walking over toward the lobby where Danny was waiting.”

“Holy shit Drix… your mother is going to kill me.” She said as Hendrix laughed slinging an arm over her shoulders. They paid and left, as they drove home Hendrix kept running his hand through his hair, unable to keep the smile off his face.

“If you keep touching it it’ll get greasy.” Danny warned and he dropped his hands into his lap.

“Moms are gonna freak!” he laughed and Danny nodded.

“It’s a big change and really out of left field.”

“Are you upset I cut it?” Hendrix asked looking over at Danny.

“God no! It looks great Hendrix, you… are a completely different person really.”

“Well good, I needed it.” He said shaking his head back and forth a bit making Danny laugh. “Hey if we hurry we can catch the last half hour of a chopped episode.”

x-x-x

Carmilla walked in growling at Mercy and Charlie as they trailed behind her.

“Trade!” She yelled as soon as she saw Danny on the couch. “I’m done we trade, right now.” She demanded and Danny laughed, she stood up and walked over to the woman, wrapping her arms around her.

“Oh honey.” She said softly. “We’re they rowdy?”

“You got the easy one, what’d you do all day? Watch food network?” She scoffed as she looked over toward Hendrix. “Who the fuck are…Hendrix!” Carmilla yelled pushing Danny away she walked over to her son who sat up on the couch.

“Whoa, Drix what’d you do?” Mercy asked walking over to him, she ran her fingers over the short hair on the sides of his head.

“I cut my hair smart one.” He chuckled.

“Why?” Carmilla asked quietly.

“I got this really great idea to donate it and I gave them 14 inches.”

“It looks really good Hendrix.” Carmilla smiled.

“Yeah Drix, you look hot.” Charlie said as she stood next to Danny.

“Ok… line… you kinda crossed it there sis.” Hendrix said making Charlie laugh and nod.

“Sounded less weird in my head.”

“So do a lot of things.” He pointed out and she pointed back at him nodding.

“So when does mom get home?” Mercy asked. “I can’t wait till she sees it.”

“Her plane gets in at just after midnight.” Carmilla sighed.

“She’ll just have to get up early enough tomorrow to see mom’s reaction.” Hendrix teased.

“Hey I still get up before mom.” Mercy shot back.

x-x-x

Hendrix walked around the kitchen headphones in, trying to decide what he wanted to snack on. It was nearly 1 in the morning and he was in the middle of writing an article on the effects of properly using a humidifier in the winter. Not his most exciting piece but at least it gave him the chance to work on his fact work. He didn’t hear the door open from the garage, or Laura step into the house. He was too fixated on the cabinet in front of him to realize she was coming up behind him. It wasn’t until he heard someone yelling that he realized someone was near him, turning around and pulling his headphones out he spotted Laura.

“Get out!” Laura yelled and Hendrix was confused.

“But…”

“Out!” She screamed lifting what Hendrix was sure was a rolling pin over her head.

“Mom! It’s me!” He yelled back and he watched the rolling pin drop to her side.

“Hendrix?” She questioned and walked over to the switch panel flipping the light on. “What did you do to your hair?” She asked.

“I cut it, why does everyone keep asking me that? I figured it was a pretty obvious thing.” He joked as Laura just stared at him, she nearly jumped into his arms when a furry head pushed into her hand.

“Fuck Carmilla!” She scolded looking at the panther who looked all too pleased with herself, Danny and Mercy sat a few feet behind her in their wolf forms. Danny was the first to shift back.

“Sorry Lar, we heard you scream and came to investigate.” Danny explained.

“Cause a giant panther and two wolves is a good idea to expose…” Laura started say but was cut off by Danny kissing her.

“Welcome home love.” She said as Laura smiled at her.

“Alright Mercy… let’s get away from them.” Hendrix said as he quickly grabbed an apple for himself and shuffled upstairs.

“Welcome home Laura.”  He could hear Carmilla drawl out and couldn’t help but smile at it. Sure his own mother didn’t recognize him but it was dark, she wasn’t supernatural and he cut his hair. At least she was smart enough to get a weapon. He wondered what happened to the bear spray Grandpa Hollis always made her carry in college.

“Everything alright?” Charlie asked leaning against her doorjamb.

“Yeah, I scared mom.” Hendrix explained as Mercy padded between them and curled up on Charlie’s bed resting her muzzle on the girl’s pillow.

“Get your fuzzy butt off my bed mutt.” Charlie whined.

“Moms.. are a bit.. happy they are seeing one another.” Hendrix said walking back to his room. “Night!” He said over his shoulder closing his door.

“Why am I always stuck with you?” Charlie asked as she went and laid down next to Mercy. “I do feel bad though, your bedroom is like right there.” She cringed and Mercy rested her head on her chest, Charlie rolled her eyes and started scratching behind Mercy’s ear. “Night Merc.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have the next week off starting after class tomorrow so send me prompts! I'll fill as many as I can. I will also be posting the prequel I'm thinking starting Sunday. Let me know what you thought of this!


	19. Hazel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing LaFerry kid.

Carmilla sat next Laf as they watched the kids run around the playground, Mercy happily in her car seat next to them.

“Everything ok Laf?” She asked after a few minutes.

“I don’t know.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well that isn’t much help now is it.” She said lightly and Laf looked at her. “Come on you can tell me.”

“Perry and I, we started papers to adopt.”

“Laf that’s great!” Carmilla smiled brightly.

“I’m scared shitless Carmilla.” Laf said solemnly, Carmilla noticed they even turned slightly green.

“Hey if you weren’t I would tell you, you were crazy.” She said. “Don’t be though, seriously you two will be amazing parents. Look how well you do with our ragtag group of kids.”

“That’s different, they go home after a few hours.”

“Not true, you’ve watched them over night a lot of times and even a weekend or longer.”

“They are easy.”

“Yeah, well that’s because they were raised right, by a whole army. You two are part of that army.” Carmilla said jostling them with her shoulder.

“I don’t know Carm…” Laf admitted.

“Lafontaine, I promise you if you start massively fucking up this maybe child I will personally intervene and steal them away.”

“You promise?”

“I do.” Carmilla said. “But I know I won’t have to.” She chuckled when Laf shot her a look.

x-x-x

“We’re cleared… we can adopt.” Lafontaine said as soon as Carmilla opened the door, Carmilla looked exhausted, so Laf instantly grabbed Mercy from her arms.

“I’m really, really happy for you guys, even if my face isn’t moving, it’s too tired to.” She explained as they walked into the living room.

“It’s ok, three has to be really hard.” Laf said bouncing Mercy on their knee.

“That one is more like four in one.” Carmilla glared at Mercy who giggled back.

“I never understand how they think you are so terrible Merc,” Laf said, “You are my favorite always so well behaved.”

“She does this when company is over, I swear.”

“Sure Carm, sure. You want me to take her out while I run to the store so you can catch some nap time?”

“Would you?” Carmilla asked eyes pleading.

“Sure, she’s no problem. Plus it’ll give me a chance to see how car seats go into a car properly.”

“I’m putting her car seat in your car.” Carmilla said pushing pass them.

x-x-x

“Well would you look at that, kid looks just like you and Perry.” Carmilla laughed as the girl ran around the playground with Hendrix and Charlie.

“I know, I’m shocked too.” Laf admitted but smiled.

“What made you decide to go with a toddler?” Danny asked her arm around Laura’s shoulders as the smaller woman leaned into her side.

“Well, that’s another thing we wanted to share with you guys.” Perry admitted looking over toward Lafontaine. “I’m pregnant.” She grinned and the three women’s jaws dropped.

“Oh my god! Congratulations!” Laura was the first to recover, soon they were all congradulating the pair who were beaming.

“I didn’t even know you guys were still trying once you started the adoption talks.” Danny said and Perry nodded.

“We weren’t, until the first fell through and we were just heartbroken.”

“So we decided to try once more, and I shit you not.”

“Laf!” Perry scolded.

“The next day we get a call about Hazel over there, and we had to start the process again as soon as we saw her.”

“Then right after we were told we could bring her home, my doctor called saying I was expecting.” Perry smiled resting a hand on her stomach. “It was perfect.”

“Except the social worker being all ‘if you do not want Hazel we can try and place her elsewhere.’ Like fuck that!” Laf said and Perry smacked their arm. “Hazel was as good as ours by then.” They beamed.

“She is ours.” Perry agreed.

“So is little gingersnap.” Laf smiled at Perry kissing her softly.

“Aw, you two are too much sometimes.” Carmilla said picking up Mercy from the car seat. “Come on Merc, let’s go swing for a bit and leave the mushy adults alone.” She joked walking the child over to the infant swings, she faced toward the group anyway, unable to keep the smile from her face. She was happy for Perry and Laf, and she was damn happy for her own family she had.


	20. Watching Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 'one of the kids goes on a date and the person their dating force them to watch a really bad vampire or werewolf movie (ex: twilight) and then the kid tries not to rage quite the movie and ruin the date.' Alright tweaked it a little it's not a date sorry about that. Also Sky is LaFerry's second daughter.

Charlie 15, Hazel 15, Hendrix 14, Mercy 12 Sky (Laf/Perry's second daughter) 11

Charlie looked over at Hazel and rolled her eyes causing Hazel to laugh but nod. They were at Bethany Todd’s house for her 16th birthday party, and had been outvoted by 10 to 2 to watch Twilight. The two agreed to sit next to each other so they could pick on the movie without getting yelled at.

“You know what drives me nuts about these movies?” Hazel snarled and Charlie shrugged. “The ‘oh you’re so hot to the touch’ shit. Like really?” And Charlie laughed nodding, true Danny and Mercy ran a bit warmer but they were just like Trudy you wouldn’t notice unless you were looking for it. Even Carmilla and Hendrix weren’t cold to the touch like the stories say, cool yes but again not noticeable unless looking for it.

“I love the steam effect.” Charlie admitted giggling and Hazel laughed, she quickly acted like she licked her finger and pressed it on Charlie’s shoulder making a hissing sound.

“Oh hot damn kid.” Hazel laughed.

“SHHHH.” One of the girls snapped from a few people in front of them.

“Rude much?” Charlie shot back.

“Guys come on stop talking.” Bethany said turning around to look at Hazel and Charlie.

“God we need to get out of here.” Hazel said and Charlie nodded.

“Here hand me my phone.” Charlie said pointing to the device sitting on the other side of Hazel she quickly sent a text to someone and waited.

“What did you just do?”

“Just wait.” Charlie grinned and a moment later her phone was ringing with the name Mom across her screen. “Mom? No I’m at Bethany’s birthday party.” Charlie said standing up she walked over to the den and shut the door.

“Yeah well you sent the get me out of here text, what’s going on?”

“Hazel and I are super annoyed we’ve been watching twilight for 3 hours, we still have like 4 movies to go.” Charlie said exasperated.

“Alright, alright. Well just tell them we have an emergency and you need to come home, and since Hazel is staying with us this weekend she needs to come with you too.” Danny said.

“Thanks mom.” Charlie smiled.

“Don’t smile, you have to be nervous.” Charlie heard Carmilla yell over the phone.

“Right, nervous, upset.” Charlie said. “Ok, when can you be here to get us?”

“Honey, you walked.”

“Right!” Charlie laughed. “Ok bye moms!” She said hanging up, she opened the door to the den and walked back out, “Hazel we have to go, my moms just called and we have to go home there’s an emergency.” Charlie said and Hazel looked up at her worried, Bethany paused the movie.

“Oh no, Charlie what happened?”

“I don’t know, they didn’t give much detail all I know is they want me home now.” Charlie said apologetically. “I’m really sorry Bethany, I hate having to bail out on you on your big day.”

“Don’t be sorry it isn’t your fault.” Bethany said standing up she hugged her. “I’ll see you guys on Monday at school.”

“Happy birthday again Bethany.” Charlie smiled.

“Yeah happy birthday Bethany.” Hazel smiled hugging her.

“You guys want to take some cake home with you?”

“No thanks, thanks for the offer though.” Charlie said. “Bye guys.”

“Bye Charlie! Let us know if you need anything.” A few girls said everyone else waving.

“Cya.” Hazel waved following Charlie out of the house. “What the hell is going on?” Hazel asked and Charlie tried not to laugh, she pulled out her phone and showed the text she sent to Danny.

“You seriously used the exclamation point get me out of here text on your mom to get out of Bethany’s party?” Hazel laughed as they walked down the road back to their house. When they opened the door and walked in they found everyone sitting in the living room watching TV.

“Hey guys what are we watching?” Charlie asked as she sat next to Sky, Hazel sat next to her.

“Shhh! It’s twilight!” Hendrix said seriously and both girls’ jaws dropped.

“What the hell?” Charlie shouted and everyone else started laughing.

“Got ya.” Carmilla smirked, “Actually we were about to order pizza and put on ‘Oh Brother Where Art Tho?’. What do you want on your pizza?”

“Doesn’t matter as long as we seriously aren’t watching Twilight.”Charlie laughed leaning back into the couch.

“Anchovies it is.” Carmilla grinned as everyone groaned.

“Nope, not happening Carm.” Laura said.

“Fine but you aren’t getting your mushrooms either.” Carmilla grunted back.

“Guys we are getting ham, we always get ham because this stupid argument always ends the same.”

“You know they have this really awesome pizza with bacon, ham and pineapple.” Sky said and everyone looked at her. “What? Seriously you never had it? Damn…”

“Sky, language please.” Carmilla scolded softly. “If you go home cussing your mom is gonna kill us.”

“Sorry aunt Carm.” Sky apologized, and Charlie pushed her shoulder.

“It’s ok kid.” She smiled.

“Yeah Sky, as long as you don’t cuss around your mom no one gives a fuck.” Mercy said and Laura threw a pillow at her.

“The fuck we don’t care!” Laura yelled at her causing everyone to laugh. “You best remember the no cussing around your mother too there missy.” It was quiet for a few minutes till Hendrix laughed.

“Can you believe she made us sparkle?” Hendrix said and Carmilla burst out laughing.

“I don’t know about you but I always feel sparkly.” She said sarcastically. “It’s how I got your mom, she likes shiny things.”

“Totally going to vouch for that one.” Danny chuckled.

“Hey now I liked the sparkly ring you got me.” Laura replied making everyone laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So keep prompting me! I loved this one, I love them all really. Again if you didn't see up top Sky is LaFerry's second daughter. Tell me what you think! Also I started posting the Prequel under 'Lawrence Family Dynamics' That should be updated daily.


	21. Prom 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of a pretty long prom adventure. This is freshman Mercy getting asked out by a senior from Charlie's class and seeking permission to go to prom which is in two months.

Charlie 17, Hendrix 16, Mercy 14

Hendrix looked over at Charlie, his jaw clenched at the news they just received.

“Charlie… what do you think?” He asked looking over at his older sister.

“Who asked you?” Charlie asked wringing her hands, looking up at Mercy.

“Jackson Ward.”

“He’s not a great kid, but he isn’t horrible.” Charlie said back. “Ask moms.” She said standing up.

“Charlie, I won’t go if you and Hendrix don’t want me too.” Mercy said.

“It’s not that we don’t want you to go, trust me I don’t feel like your invading our night but I’m worried about it.”

“I can take care of myself.” Mercy snapped back.

“I know kid,” Charlie smiled tilting Mercy’s chin up. “I know perfectly well you can take care of yourself, and you can take care of us too. I’m just worried for you anyway, and that’s my job as an older sibling.”

“Okay,” Mercy said and looked over toward Hendrix. “What about you Drix?”

“If you want to go I’m ok with it.” He smiled running a hand through his hair.

“Thanks Drix.” Mercy smiled as they heard the door open, and their mothers walked in.

“It’s never good when the three of you are just sitting around and nothing is going on.” Carmilla joked taking her coat off and draping it over the back a chair. Laura walked up behind her wrapping her arms around the woman, dropping her chin onto Carmilla’s shoulder.

“So what’s going on?” Laura asked looking at her children.

“Mercy here got asked out.” Charlie said and Mercy turned red.

“Oh?” Carmilla asked.

“Jackson Ward asked me to prom.” Mercy explained.

“And Jackson is?”

“A senior, he’s really nice mama.”

“Well just like we did with Charlie, we want to meet him before we agree.” Danny said and Mercy nodded.

“Ok, how about I invite him to dinner this weekend?”

“It’ll have to be Friday, you guys are going to have Hazel and Sky over, while Laf, Perry and us will be going out.”

“Why do you guys always throw us together like we need babysitters?” Mercy asked, Charlie shouldered her roughly as Danny shot her a look.

“You my dear, should be careful, you are walking on thin ice.” Danny said and Mercy nodded.

“Right, sorry. So Friday I’ll call and make sure that he can make it.” Mercy said before scrambling out of the room.

“So, you two have any dates lined up?” Laura asked.

“Maybe…” Hendrix smirked and started to walk away.

“Hey mister!” Carmilla shot at him. “You don’t get to say that and not drop details.”

“Well I don’t know if it’ll pan out yet.” He admitted and Carmilla dropped it, looking toward Charlie.

“Aaron, Hazel and I agreed we’d go as friends.” Charlie said standing up going to follow after Hendrix.

“When did our kids get this old?” Danny asked.

“When we got this old.” Carmilla replied.

“Oh shut up you.” Laura said pinching her arm.

x-x-x

Hendrix walked to the front door when the bell rang, pulling it open to find Jackson standing there in slacks and a tee shirt.

“Hey Jackson.” Hendrix said shaking his hand. “Come on in, I’ll get Merc.” Hendrix said as he stood to the side allowing the tall kid in.

“Thanks man.” Jackson smiled stepping in, he followed Hendrix to the stairs and waited at the bottom of the stairs as Hendrix ran up the stairs.

“Hey Merc,” Hendrix said knocking on the door he walked in.

“Hey Drix, hang on one second.” Mercy said, headphones on and hands working away at a keyboard. “Done,” She turned to face him smiling. “What can I do for you?”

“Jackson is here… remember?” Hendrix said and Mercy looked at the clock.

“Holy shit.” She said saving her file.

“He’s downstairs.” Hendrix said as he waited for her to walk downstairs. “I’ll be down in a few minutes.” He watched as Mercy made her way downstairs before he walked over to Charlie’s door and knocked.

“Open.” She replied and Hendrix pushed the door open, Charlie was on her bed strumming on their mother’s old guitar.

“So Jackson just got here.” Hendrix said leaning against the doorjamb.

“Oh good.” Charlie smiled setting the guitar to the side, she stood up and stretched. “So, you ever going to let us know who you asked out?” Charlie asked slinging an arm over Hendrix’s shoulders.

“Nope.” He replied before they both walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

“So Jackson what do you plan on doing after graduation?”  Laura asked leaning against the counter by the sink, Carmilla was a few feet away from her leaning against the counter also, and Danny stood in the middle of the floor, arms crossed over her chest staring at the boy.

“I haven’t decided which university to go to but my options are open, Michigan, Penn state, Ohio State, and NYU are my top picks.” He smiled running a hand through his short hair.

“Good, all good choices. What are you planning on going into?” Carmilla followed up.

“Either medical or engineering.”

“Both good choices.” Carmilla said nudging Danny with her foot to try and get her to relax a bit, instead the redhead only shot her a look, her wolf eyes starting to show. “Hey Mercy, why don’t you and Jackson set the table up outside, it’s nice enough to eat out there, while moms and I talk?” Carmilla asked, Mercy nodded grabbing Jackson’s hand she led him outside. Carmilla waited till the door was shut before grabbing the back of Danny’s neck forcing her to look at her. “You need to calm the fuck down wolf.” She snarled.

“Back off vamp.” Danny snapped back.

“No Danny, want to know why I’m not going to ‘back off’? Cause that boy out there is just some kid that if you go off on not only are you going to be in trouble but so are the rest of us. You really want to expose us to the world?” Danny grunted trying to pull out of Carmilla’s grip.

“Danny, Carmilla’s right, you have to calm down a bit, your eyes… “ Laura said as Charlie and Hendrix walked in. Hendrix grabbed an apple as he walked by, Carmilla snatched it from him.

“Dinner is in five minutes, it can wait.” She said. “And you!” Carmilla pointed to Danny who was still fuming. “Calm down, or else.”

“Fine.” Danny huffed and walked over to the oven to check on the bread cooking. “I’m adding garlic to the bread.” She scoffed.

“The hell you are.” Carmilla said turning around, she snatched the garlic salt from the redhead’s hand, setting it and the apple down on the counter as Danny shut the oven. “Come on love,” Carmilla said softly wrapping her arms around Danny, resting her chin on the woman’s shoulder. “Don’t you remember when we first dating?”

“That’s different, we were older.”

“Yeah but we all have to start somewhere, just give Jackson a chance, and I promise if he hurts our girl the wolf can tear his head off and I’ll put my skills to good use and hide his body.”

“Ok, sounds good.” Danny said smiling, she turned in Carmilla’s arms and kissed her, then kissed Laura.

“You two always exclude me from all the fun.” Laura whined.

“Oh, I’m sorry… who was the one who started the whole plot against the dean?” Carmilla asked tilting her chin up and kissed her.

“Dude when’s dinner.” Hendrix whined and Danny laughed at him.

“It’s done.” Danny said, “You take the salad, Charlie the bread, and I’ll take the chicken.” Laura led the way and opened the door.

“Who is ready for food?” Danny asked as she stepped out, Mercy and Jackson looked up at her.

“Here Mrs. Hollis, let me grab that for you.” Jackson said standing up taking the plate from her.

“Why thank you Jackson.” Danny smiled at the boy. She sat between Laura and Carmilla at the table. “Thank you two for setting the table.”

“Our pleasure.” Jackson replied.

“Man the manners on this boy.” Carmilla smiled.

“My mother always said it’s the manners that make the man.” Jackson said and Mercy giggled.

“So Jackson, ever been in trouble?” Charlie asked earning an elbow from Carmilla.

“No I’ve been lucky enough to keep my nose pretty clean.”

“Better than Charlie here herself.” Hendrix laughed.

“Better than all our children.” Laura snapped at him.

“Right, sorry mom. They get a bit touchy about how many times the three of us have been in trouble.”

“Oh? So Mercy, how many times have you been in trouble?” Jackson grinned.

“More than enough.” Mercy said spearing some of her chicken.

“That’s right, and we’re going to keep it at the number we’re at right?” Laura said, and all three children nodded.

“What do you do for fun Jackson?”

“I’m on the lacrosse and hockey team. I also play travel soccer in summer with a group of my friends.”

“Good, all good activities.” Danny said nodding.

x-x-x

“Well Jackson it was nice meeting you.” Laura said as the boy pulled his car keys out.

“Thank you for having me, it was fun. Dinner was delicious.” He said.

“We hope to see you soon.” Danny added.

“Me too.” Jackson said, he leaned down and kissed Mercy’s cheek. “See you guys Monday, and talk to you later cutie.” He grinned as he walked out.

“Fuck he’s smooth.” Camilla said and everyone but Mercy laughed.

“Do I have permission to go to prom?” Mercy asked and Danny, Laura and Carmilla looked between each other.

“We don’t see why not.” Danny admitted putting her arm around Mercy’s shoulder and pulling the girl in kissing her forehead.

“Thank you!” Mercy nearly shouted.

“You just have to promise us that you will stay safe, and that you go right from here to there and then back again.” Laura said.

“And if anything changes you let Hendrix and Charlie know.” Carmilla added.

“Ok ok!” She said attempting to push away from her mothers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is going to cover multiple chapters and end up having a few prompts thrown into it. Please keep the prompts up! I promise I have a list of them all so I'll never forget one. Also thank you all for the comments and kudos on here and the asks on tumblr always feel free to ask me anything on there! Let me know what you think!


	22. Prom 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here is part two, its got a few prompts starting in here. Little bit of the questioning sexuality, Hazel and Charlie dating but not saying anything, first date advice for Mercy. These will be a running theme through the prom parts.

Charlie smiled down at Hazel once she pinned the girl to the floor, holding her hands down on either side of her head.

“It’s still not fair, you got to rough house with a wolf and panther growing up, I had Sky.” Hazel pouted back.

“Oh like you weren’t right in the thick of it with us.” Charlie laughed leaning down kissing the girl, as soon as her lips connected with Hazel’s there was a knock on the door. Charlie sighed and sat back so she was straddling Hazel’s hips. “Yeah?” She shouted and the door opened, Mercy looking down at them on the floor.

“Can I talk to you guys?” She asked going over and flopping down on Charlie’s bed.

“Guess I don’t get a choice in the matter.” Charlie huffed and Hazel laughed wrapping an arm around Charlie she flipped them over pinning Charlie to the ground. She stood up and walked over to Mercy sitting next to her, she ran a hand through Mercy’s hair.

“What’s up kid?”

“Jackson and I are going out on our first date tonight, and I have no idea what to do.” Mercy admitted, Charlie sat up wrapping her arms around her knees.

“So you’re nervous?” Charlie asked and Mercy nodded.

“Well that’s normal.” Hazel smiled at Mercy.

“What do I wear?”

“Something comfortable, a good pair of jeans and nice shirt.” Charlie advised, she stood up and went to her closet going through her shirts. “Here, this is my favorite go to first date shirt.” Charlie offered handing it over to Mercy.

“Thanks Charlie.” She smiled as Hazel gave Charlie a look. “Ugh but what do I say?” She groaned flopping back down on the bed and the other two laughed at her.

“Just relax, it’ll be like talking to him while we are at school.” Charlie smiled rubbing Mercy’s knee.

“I can’t do this maybe I should call the whole thing off.”

“Don’t do that, you’re just going to have to relax and breathe munchkin.” Hazel said and Charlie nodded.

“Trust us Merc, its super nerve wracking right before but then you get there and it’s ok.”

“What if he doesn’t like me?”

“Oh Mercy, he already likes you.” Charlie laughed launching herself on top of her sister hugging her. “I promise you, it will be fine. Now go get ready.” She said pushing Mercy up and out of the room.

“Promise to come get me if it totally blows?”

“Always.” Charlie said shutting the door, she turned back to Hazel who was smiling at her.

“That was close.” Hazel said and Charlie nodded running a hand through her hair.

“Too close.” Charlie walked over to her and straddled her.

“You know, no one will care right?” Hazel said cupping the girl’s cheek.

“I know, I just… I’m not ready to tell them yet, I’m not ready to not be sleeping beside you all the time when you stay over. I’m not ready to get wary looks instead of adoring looks when we’re all cuddled up on the couch.”

“Charlie, they aren’t going to keep us apart babe.” Hazel said brushing the hair from Charlie’s face.

“I know I’m just…”

“Scared, I know.” Hazel said kissing her.

“You’re not upset are you?” Charlie asked.

“I could never be upset with you.”

“Ha, you know better than saying that considering my family.” Charlie joked kissing Hazel once again.

“Want to play Mario Kart? Get your mind off things?” Hazel asked and Charlie nodded.

“You know me so well.” She said turning around she sat down putting herself on the floor between Hazel’s legs. Nearly half an hour later Laura knocked on the door.

“Hey mom.” Both girls said without breaking away from the game.

“Hey, Hazel are you eating with us tonight?” She asked.

“If you’ll have me.” Hazel smiled.

“Sounds good.” Laura said and walked back out, shutting the door again. Laura walked downstairs and up to Danny, stepping into the woman’s arms. “Do you guys think something is going on between Hazel and Charlie?”

“Like?” Danny asked.

“Like they're dating?”

“I don’t know, they’re close but Hazel is like family she grew up with our kids.” Carmilla said walking over to them, she kissed Laura. “Anyway what if they are dating? She’s already like family, we trust her.”

“I wasn’t saying it was a problem. Just that I’d prefer them to tell us.” Laura said.

“I think we would all prefer that but we know better than to go in and push them.” Danny said and Carmilla nodded.

“I wasn’t saying we should push them…” Laura said and both women shot her a look. “Ok fine.”

“Why don’t we get dinner with Laf and Perry this week and talk to them about it.” Carmilla suggested.

“What does it matter guys?” Danny asked, when no one responded she scoffed. “Can’t even come up with a reason. Let’s leave it.”

“You guys talking about Charlie and Hazel?” Hendrix asked as he walked into the kitchen, he went to the fridge and grabbed the soy milk container pouring a cup of blood for himself, looking at Carmilla who nodded and he poured her a cup too.

“Maybe?” Laura said and Hendrix laughed, handing Carmilla her cup.

“Well let’s put it this way, I’d rather have my sister banging a girl than banging some idiot boy that’s going to knock her up.” He said causing his mothers jaws to drop. “Especially right now considering my little sister is running around with some boy that is four years older than her.”

“Stop… just stop.” Carmilla said pinching the bridge of her nose. “You are going to cause those two to go fucking nuts and I can’t deal with both of them heading in separate directions, one as a giant ass wolf and the other as a little freaking vampire killing human.”

“I could help.” Hendrix smirked as he took another sip from his cup.

“Do you know something about Jackson… that needs to be said?” Danny growled staring the youngster down, Hendrix just grinned as his phone went off.

“Sorry ma, I got to take this.” He smirked again, standing up he walked out of the room his phone pressed to his ear.

“I’m gonna kill that boy.” Danny growled out and Laura rolled her eyes.

“You adore him.” She said and Danny gave a dorky smile nodding.

x-x-x

Hazel laid down behind Charlie in the bed staring at the exposed shoulder of the girl.

“Charlie, are you awake?” Hazel asked and Charlie rolled over to face her.

“Yeah, what’s the matter?” She asked and Hazel sighed snuggling closer to the girl.

“I don’t want to not go to prom with you.” She admitted and Charlie let out a small chuckle and kissed her.

“You only had to say so.” Charlie admitted. “Anyway Aaron told me he got asked to prom.”

“Who asked him?” Hazel asked looking back at Charlie’s face.

“He wouldn’t say, I think he’s nervous about it.”

“Sorry but no one can ever be more nervous than Mercy was tonight.” Hazel joked.

“Well it must have been a good date, she’s still out.”

“She’s supposed to be home by midnight.” Hazel reminded.

“She’s going to love that Sky is already asleep in her bed.” Charlie laughed as Hazel kissed her.

“I love your laugh.” She whispered knowing she was causing the girl to blush.

x-x-x

Carmilla found Danny in their bedroom strumming a tune out on her guitar. She walked up besides the girl sitting behind her, resting her arms across the redhead’s back then her chin on her own arms.

“It’s been awhile since you last played.” Carmilla stated and Danny gave a small nod. “Everything ok love?” Carmilla asked kissing the back of Danny’s neck.

“Our babies are so old Carm.” Danny said sadly, she set the guitar to rest against the edge of the bed turning to face the vampire.

“I know love.” Carmilla said cupping Danny’s cheek, kissing her. “We knew this would happen though.” Carmilla said and Danny nodded.

“I’m just not ready.” Danny admitted.

“Trust me, neither am I. Why don’t we go downstairs get a beer and wait for Mercy to get home? Then we can go to bed when she’s home.” Carmilla said pulling Danny up.

“I have a better idea.” Danny said and Carmilla rose and eyebrow at her, she leaned in to kiss Danny but nearly fell off the edge of the bed when Danny shifted. Carmilla looked up at her and huffed.

“Ass hole.” She said before shifting herself and following her out of the room. Danny gave a sharp bark at Hendrix’s door and soon the large panther was standing beside her as the three of them filed down the stairs.

“Have I ever told you how awesome your family is?” They heard Hazel tell Charlie as the two girls went down the stairs after them.

“Going for a run?” Laura asked looking down at Danny and Carmilla who gave a short purr. Laura smiled and opened the door letting them out. She looked over her shoulder at Charlie and Hazel. “Want to sit on the deck for them?” She asked and both nodded.

“Wait!” Sky said coming down the stairs pulling a pair of Mercy’s pj pants on. Laura smiled and kissed the side of her head as she passed to go sit outside with them.

“Still super jealous of this.” Hazel said and Laura laughed.

“You are so much like Laf, you know that right?” She asked and Hazel nodded.

“I aim for that.” She grinned and Charlie smiled.

“What are you guys doing?” Mercy asked as she walked out the doorwall onto the deck.

“Mama, Hendrix and mom are on a run.” Charlie said and Mercy let out a whine.

“They just left, you can go if you want kido.” Laura said and instantly there was a white and golden wolf running off the deck.

“She’s gorgeous.” Sky said and Laura’s head snapped around to the youngest girl, blinking at her.

“Gezz mom, you freaking break your neck?” Charlie joked causing Hazel to laugh.

“What Aunt Laura? Don’t you think Mercy’s wolf is gorgeous?” Sky asked and Laura coughed but nodded.

“Yeah I do. I think they are all gorgeous.” She said and they heard snarls and light yips coming from the woods behind their house. “Sounds like Mercy found them.” She laughed.

“Sounds like Mercy jumped on mama again.” Charlie added and Laura nodded.

“Do you care about being… normal Aunt Laura?” Hazel asked and Laura shook her head.

“No, I don’t , someone in this family had to be so I’m glad Charlie and I are the ones to be normal so to speak.” She admitted and Charlie agreed.

“Someone has to keep the wild animals in order, anit that right mom.” Charlie asked and Laura laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how many parts the prom story will end up being, or how many prompts it will end up including but apparently it's going to be a lot. Mainly because a lot of your prompts had a dating theme or sexuality theme! Go you guys! So keep the prompts coming in and I'll keep writing them. :)


	23. Prom 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still on the lead up to Prom! Along with the story of Charlie chopping off her hair. Jackson, Aaron, Hendrix getting their tuxes, Perry and Laf dealing with a little meltdown, Krisch/Betty appearance!

Hendrix looked over at Aaron as an attendant was tying his bowtie, Hendrix chuckled and walked over to them.

“Here man, I’ll show you and easier way.” Hendrix said smoothly as he stepped in front of Aaron taking each side of the tie. “It’s super easy when you have to do it yourself, but doing it on someone else, it just gets confusing.” Hendrix said staring intently at Aaron who was smiling at him.

“Thanks man.” The attendant said walking away. “Anything else you guys need?”

“We should be good thanks.” Hendrix smiled as the man walked away. “Jackson how are you doing bud?” He asked and the door to Jackson’s fitting room opened revealing Jackson in a much too small suit.

“I don’t think this is mine Drix.” He joked and Hendrix let out a snort nodding. “I’m gonna take it off and tell the dude.” He said shutting the door again. Aaron smacked Hendrix’s stomach.

“You shouldn’t have laughed at him, Drix. Mercy really likes him so you should be nice to him.”

“Sorry dad.” Hendrix joked and Aaron rolled his eyes.

“You’re such a little shit.” He laughed pushing the boy. “You like the color of the vest?”

“I love it, the purple was a great choice.” Hendrix admitted looking at himself in the mirror adjusting his own tie. He chose to wear a necktie some he complemented Aaron’s bowtie choice.

“Hey Aaron.” Jackson said as he walked back over to them, hopefully the right tux in his hands. “What was that you said about socks earlier?”

“Match them to your pants, it’ll make you look taller… though you really don’t need to giant, I don’t think us normal people could handle you looking taller.” He joked and Jackson glared at him.

“Hardy har har.” He said walking back into his fitting room. Hendrix and Aaron waited for him to step back out, this time looking perfect.

“Holy shit Jackson.” Aaron said.

“That peach color is great with you.” Hendrix said walking around the man. “Everything fitting well?” He asked tugging slightly on Jackson’s tux.

“Yeah, I’m really so happy you made me get the black guys, this in white would have washed me out.” Jackson said looking at himself in the mirror. Aaron’s phone went off and he looked down at it.

“It’s Charlie I should answer it.”

“Go ahead, I’ll get giant here all checked out.”

“Hey Charlie,” Aaron said walking over to a sitting area out of earshot.

“Aaron.. I might have done something…crazy.”

“Without me, that’s no far.” He joked.

“It’s bad.”

“Aw come on Charles it can’t be that bad.” He said. “What did you do?”

“I.. I chopped all my hair off.” She whispered.

“You are going to have to repeat that, cause I swear you just said that you copied Drix and…”

“I chopped all my hair off.”

“Well damn girl you should have waited for me.”

“It is not funny Aaron! I can’t go home like this.”

“Gezz Charlie it’s just hair, it’ll grow back your moms won’t care.” He said, “Where are you, I can come get you.” He offered.

“Thanks Charlie but it’s ok, I just… I needed someone to talk to.”

“Snap me what it looks like.” He grinned.

“Ugh, you’re so needy.” She joked but his phone buzzed and a picture of Charlie was on his screen.

“Oh Charlie, it’s adorable!” He said “You are so cute!”

“Thanks Aaron.” She smiled. “I can’t believe I was dumb enough to cut it right before prom.” She said and Aaron could hear her forehead hit the steering wheel.

“Charlie just relax, it looks amazing.” He said as Charlie sighed. “Go hang out with Hazel and Sky before you go home, they always put you in a good mood.”

“That’s a good idea, I’ll see you at 6 for dinner at my house right?”

“Like I would skip when your parents throw a dinner party.” He laughed. “Charlie,”

“Yeah?”

“You look beautiful.” He said.

“God you really are the best aren’t you?” She asked as he hung up, Aaron walked back over to Hendrix.

“Everything ok?”

“Just peachy.” Aaron smiled.

“Why do I feel like that means something is about to go down?”

“Cause it just might be.” Aaron smirked and Hendrix groaned.

“Hey, with your girl not mine right?” Jackson asked sticking his head out of the fitting room.

“Of course giant.” Aaron said. “Mercy never calls me.”

x-x-x

Charlie stood in front of the door her hand raised for a good five minutes unable to knock when the door swung open.

“Ok Charlie you’ve been standing there for five minutes, what is going on?” Perry asked answering the door.

“I… I cut my hair.” Charlie said, tears flooding her eyes.

“Oh honey,” Perry instantly wrapped her arms around Charlie as the girl started crying. “It looks great, don’t be upset.”

“Hey kid, it’s just hair, it grows back, trust me.” Laf said walking up and Charlie threw herself into Laf’s arms, crying harder.

“Moms are going to kill me.”

“You think they are going to kill you over this?” Laf laughed and even Perry let out a small giggle. “Have you not been listening to all those stories as you grew up?”

“Honey, they love you, they won’t be upset with you. Shocked maybe but never upset.” Perry explained, running a hand up and down the girl’s back. “Why don’t you come inside and we’ll make you some tea and get you to calm down.”

“Actually…” She took a deep breath trying to calm herself as she pulled out of Laf’s arms. “Is Hazel home?”

“Sure honey, she’s up in her room.” Perry smiled. “Go on up.” Charlie made her way upstairs, she walked over to Hazel’s door opening it.

“What’s up?” Hazel asked not pulling her attention away from the book she was reading.

“Hey Haz.” Charlie said shutting the door she leaned back against it.

“Charlie? What’s wrong?” She asked looking up, her eyes went wide when she saw Charlie. “Damn Charlie…”

“It’s horrible, I know.” Charlie said looking at the floor and Hazel quickly crossed the room, lifting her chin.

“Let me finish. Charlie, I didn’t think it was possible but fuck girl, you managed to get even hotter.” Hazel smirked and kissed Charlie, pulling her against her.

“Don’t lie Hazel.” Charlie said pushing against Hazel, Hazel stepped back locking eyes with Charlie.

“When have I ever lied to you Charlie?”

“Never.”

“So why would I start now? You are fucking gorgeous and all I want right now is you under me in that bed and my hands running through your hair.” She smirked. “And maybe other places, you’d like that huh?” She added as Charlie turned red.

“God, screw you Hazel.” Charlie laughed putting her arms around Hazel’s neck pulling her into a kiss. “Don’t mess it up too much, my moms still haven’t seen it and we have that dinner party tonight.” She warned as Hazel kissed down her neck.

“I shall try my best.”

x-x-x

“Charlie that better be you.” Laura shouted as she heard the door open, a moment later Perry was glaring at her. “Sorry Perry.” She apologized.

“Don’t be, Charlie is with us.” Laf said walking in. “Good thing too, considering Perry made so much food.”

“God, not you too. Carmilla couldn’t sleep last night.” Laura whined dropping her head to the counter.

“It’s not my fault sometimes I can’t sleep and since I learned to cook I enjoy it.” Carmilla shot back at Laura.

“Where do you want it?” Charlie asked walking in with an armful of containers.

“On the table I guess.” Laura said.

“Whoa, Charlie?” Danny asked walking into the kitchen, she ran a hand through the girl’s short locks. “Looking good kid.” Danny smiled kissing the girl’s forehead, at that Carmilla and Laura turned to look at their daughter.

“Why are all my children cutting their hair?” Carmilla asked smiling.

“Don’t say that, Mercy will take it as a challenge and shave her head.” Danny said wide eyed.

“It looks really good Charlie.”

“I love it Charlie, I wish you would have said something first though, we would have taken a before and after picture.” Laura said and Charlie was red.

“You guys really like it?”

“Of course we like it kid.” Danny said.

“Told you,” Hazel grinned bumping her hip against Charlie’s. “Alright what can we do to help out?”

“Honestly just set the table,” Danny said. “Carmilla sort of did the rest last night.”

“I got that.” Sky said breezing by everyone grabbing the basket of flatware.

“Well look at little Sky being excited.” Carmilla smirked at the youngest girl.

“Someone acts just like her aunt sometimes.” Perry said giving a pointed look toward Carmilla.

“Can’t sit still.” Laf said.

“Jackson’s here!” Mercy said shooting through the group about to run out the door but Danny grabbed her.

“Mercy, he needs to come into the house first, you can’t just use your nose.” Danny scolded.

“Right sorry mom.” Mercy said staring at the door waiting for it to open.

“Danny opened the fucking door.” Elsie shouted from the front door.

“Go Mercy.” Carmilla said and Mercy groaned but ran to the front door to let Elsie, her husband and kids in.

“Hold up a second Merc, Betty and Kirsch are just about to walk around the corner.” Elsie said and Mercy nodded as Elsie kissed the top of the girl’s head. “Good to see you.” She said.

“You too Aunt Elsie.” Mercy smiled.

“Merc!” Kirsch yelled as he came around the corner two of his sons on his shoulders.

“Hey Uncle Kirsch.” Mercy grinned. “Hi Aunt Betty.” She said as Betty walked up with the last son and two daughters.

“Good to see you Mercy.” Betty smiled.

“Why don’t I take the kids and show them the play set? Elsie’s kids will be out there with them.” Kirsch said and Betty nodded.

“You guys play nice alright?” She said and the kids nodded. Mercy stepped into the house again as Elsie walked up to Betty.

“Just had to beat me huh? Popping one more out than me.” She joked hugging the woman.

“Oh trust me if you want them take them.” Betty said.

“It’s good to see you Betty.” Elsie said. “I can’t wait to have your kids in the school with me.” She joked and Betty laughed.

“Trust me you can. Now someone promised food.” She said walking further into the house. “Well hell look at everyone.” She grinned.

“Mom!” Hendrix yelled walking into the house, he looked around everyone. “Ok well this is odd, I’ve called all of you mom at one point or another.” He said as he walked up to Danny.

“What’s up Drix?”

“Aaron needs to run back home real quick, he needs a new shirt.”

“What happened to his old one?” Elsie asked raising an eyebrow.

“We got freaking orange pop on it.” Hendrix groaned. “Jackson couldn’t hold his pop for more than ten seconds at a time.”

“Jackson Ward?”

“The one and only.”

“Why are you guys hanging around him?” She asked. “He’s a typical jock.” She explained to Betty.

“He’s dating Mercy.”

“Oh…” Elsie said hesitantly.

“Why don’t you let Aaron borrow one of your shirts?” Danny said and Hendrix’s eyes went wide and he nodded.

“Didn’t think of that.” He said and walked back out, soon both him and Aaron walked through the group.

“Hi everyone!” Aaron waved. “Bye everyone!” He joked still waving as Hendrix pulled him upstairs.

“We should talk about little Mercy.” Elsie whispered to Danny, who nodded in reply.

“Alright, let’s file outside, more space.” Carmilla said and soon everyone was out on the deck.

x-x-x

“Oof.” Carmilla grunted as she flopped down on top of Danny who wrapped her arms around her kissing her face.

“Why do we do that stuff?” Laura whined crawling in bed next to them.

“Cause we love our family.” Danny explained, running a hand across Laura’s bare stomach.

“What did Elsie tell you about Jackson?” Carmilla asked yawning.

“That can wait till tomorrow, we should talk to Charlie about it first, get a bit of another opinion.” Danny said.

“Sounds good.”

“You know what sounds better?” Laura said.

“Hmm?” Danny prompted.

“Ice cream in bed.” She said and Danny laughed she pulled out of Carmilla’s grip to retrieve the container from the kitchen with three spoons.

“Hey remind me tomorrow to thank Laf for the picture of Charlie again. They did a great job warning us.” Danny said as she walked back into the room.

“I can’t believe she was that upset.” Laura said.

“Sometimes she doesn’t think things all the way through and regrets them.” Carmilla said a spoonful of ice cream on her spoon which she was slightly waving around. “That shouldn’t be one of them though.” She added and Laura reached forward and cleaned off Carmilla’s spoon, smiling innocently at her. “Seriously?”

“It looked too good.” She smiled.

“You’re so damn lucky I love you Hollis.” Carmilla said.

“Aw, I’d always share my ice cream with you Laura.” Danny said.

“Suck up.”

“You love it when I suck.” Danny quipped back and Carmilla just sat there unable to form a comeback. “What Carm? Cat got your tongue?” She smirked and Carmilla laughed pushing Danny down onto the bed kissing her. She pulled the woman’s shirt over her head and quickly dropped a small amount of ice cream on her stomach causing her to gasp.

“Something like that.” She grinned sitting back so Laura could kiss the redhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes I couldn't focus too well to edit, somethings making my ear hurt. Keep prompting me! I should at most have 2 more prom chapters. Let me know if you like this multiple chapters spanning a small amount of time and multiple prompts idea. And guys feel free to ask me questions here or on my tumblr, I tend to get to them faster on tumblr fair warning though, and I post some bonus stuff every once in awhile.


	24. Prom 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day of prom finally!

Aaron looked over at Charlie as they laid in the grass staring up at the sky. “So we meet at your house at 5 right?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Charlie responded.

“You excited?”

“Is it going to be any different than last year?”

“Sure!” Aaron said not convincing anyone.

“You are such a loser Aaron.” She joked laughing.

“I know, but you love me.” He grinned as she nodded. “I should get home though Charlie.”

“Yeah.” Charlie sat up as Aaron stood. “Hey, you never did tell me who asked you out, are they going to come over tomorrow before we go?”

“Maybe.” He smirked.

“Such an ass.” Charlie rolled her eyes laughing, she allowed Aaron to pull her to her feet.

“Tomorrow Charlie.”

“Tomorrow.” She smiled hugging him.

x-x-x

“I’m sorry explain to me again why we had to get up this early?” Mercy groaned.

“It’s noon, shut up.” Laura said, dropping a plate of food in front of her youngest.

“I agree with Mercy, it’s too early.” Carmilla whined as Danny sat a glass and the soy milk container in front of her.

“Oh honey,” Danny chuckled kissing the back of Carmilla’s head.

“Well we have to rotate who gets to shower first, then moms are going to do our hair.”

“Ah nope that’s my job, not just moms in general.” Carmilla said.

“Then make up, and getting our dresses on. That will take us right up to five basically.” Charlie explained as Mercy groaned again her head dropping back on the table.

“You girls shower first.” Hendrix said as he walked by grabbing the soy milk container, getting his own glass.

“Yup.” Charlie said. “Mercy the great thing is, we just sit around while everyone does stuff for us really. I watched Harry Potter last year.”

“Oh my god!” Hendrix yelled emphasizing every word as he shut the fridge door. “Can we watch Twilight this year Charlie? Oh please please please.” He begged jumping around.

“Fuck off Hendrix.” Charlie said shoving him as everyone else chuckled. Hendrix smirked as Charlie walked by him. “I’ll shower first.” Charlie said.

“I’ll find Twilight!” Hendrix said and practically skipped to the living room.

“Ok Drix, if you have that movie… I swear.” Carmilla said and Hendrix laughed.

“As if.” He scoffed, sitting down next to Mercy. “You want to go for a quick run before anything?”

“Can we?” Mercy’s head shot up looking between their mothers.

“I don’t see why not.” Danny said.

“Just be back in 20 minutes.” Laura said as the two pushed one another out onto the deck. Laura watched as Mercy’s wolf leapt off the edge of the deck into the grass below, Hendrix’s panther hot on her heels. The two sprinted through the woods quickly attempting to nip at one another’s heels.

x-x-x

“Hendrix,” Charlie called out from her room and Hendrix walked over working on his tie.

“Sup?” He asked opening her door.

“I can’t get this stupid thing.” Charlie huffed.

“Looking sharp there kid.” Hendrix smiled taking Charlie’s tie in his hands. “I still don’t know why you wanted to wear a tux? Not that I don't think you look great, especially in this blue!”

“Well since Aaron apparently has a date I decided to be Hazel’s date and we would go together.” Charlie said, not noticing the flare up on Hendrix’s cheeks.

“That’s pretty awesome of you.” He said. “You look really damn good in a tux. I better watch my back.” He chuckled as she pushed his shoulder.

“Shut up Drix.” Charlie blushed. “That purple looks really good on you.”

“Yeah, my date is matching.” He smirked.

“Ugh! Why won’t you tell us who it is?” Charlie yelled as he walked away.

“Charlie!” Mercy yelled and Charlie sighed walking into their parent’s bedroom.

“What’s up Merc?” She asked.

“I can’t do this.”

“Of course you can kid.” Carmilla said. “You and Jackson have been dating for two months, and your whole family will basically be there.”

“Expect you guys!” Mercy cried out.

“Mercy, everything will be fine I promise.” Hendrix said walking in beside Charlie. “And if it isn’t I’ll fix it.” He promised kissing her forehead. “Now sit still so mama can finish.” He ordered.

“Guys Aaron is here.” Laura yelled up the stairs, Charlie and Hendrix headed down the stairs quickly. Charlie quickly hugged the boy.

“Looking fine Charlie!” He said and Charlie blushed again.

“God between the two of you today I swe…” She stopped and looked back and forth between them, both had on the same purple even a matching pattern in their ties, except while Hendrix had on a necktie, Aaron wore a bowtie. “You?” Charlie gasped.

“Charlie?” Danny asked walking up to them.

“Aaron and Hendrix…”

“Yes that is them.”

“What she’s trying to say is I asked Aaron to prom and he said yes.” Hendrix grinned as Aaron blushed.

“Why didn’t you say anything Drix?” Carmilla asked coming down the stairs.

“Well I didn’t think it was important.” He said and Aaron rolled his eyes.

“He like dragging you guys along.” He explained, both Danny and Carmilla smacked Hendrix on the back of the head.

“Knock knock?” Jackson said from the open front door.

“Come on in Jackson.” Carmilla said and Danny glared at him for a moment.

“Sorry I’m a bit late,” He said running a hand through his hair. “My dad wanted to make sure he got enough pictures for my mom.” He smiled.

“That’s alright; we were just talking about Hendrix and Aaron here.” Laura said.

“Oh yeah? What are you two in trouble for?” Jackson joked.

“Well Aaron is my date.” Hendrix smiled putting his arm over Aaron’s shoulders.

“Really? Dude that is so awesome! I was wondering why you guys had matching tuxes.” Jackson said then looked to Charlie. “And Charlie can I just hot damn!”

“Um… no you’re dating my sister.” Charlie said shooting him a look.

“No man Merc is my girl.” He said.

“Speaking of the devil.” Danny said as Mercy walked carefully down the stairs, her peach dress flowing beautifully, everyone in the room stopped breathing, Hendrix was the first to snap out of it, he shot up the stairs and offered her his arm. The siblings carefully went down the stairs together, when they were on the ground Hendrix kissed the side of her head and stepped back.

“Who knew once you scrubbed the dirt off…” Charlie said and Aaron ribbed her.

“Hi Jackson.” Mercy blushed.

“Wow… Mercy just wow.” He smiled kissing her.

“Aunt Laura!” Sky ran into the house old Trudy trotting happily behind her.

“Hey Sky, what’s up?” Laura asked as the girl ran up to her.

“I saw the review you did of our dance fundraiser!” She grinned and Laura smiled. “Thank you so much.” Sky said hugging her tightly.

“Yeah honey, you guys did great. You deserved it.”

“We raised 15 thousand dollars because of you.” She grinned.

“Hey everyone,” Perry said walking in, Hazel behind her, the girl weaved her way between everyone till she was standing between Charlie and Aaron. Hazel’s dress was a bright light blue with an open back.

“Hazel you look… amazing.” Charlie smiled, lacing her hand in the girls.

“Thanks Charlie, so do you. Who knew tuxes were your thing?” She chuckled.

“God damn it! I told you these youngsters would pull off tuxes better than me Per.” Laf said but smiled.

“Shh now Laf.” Perry smiled back kissing them.

“Well I say we file outside for pictures then send you all on your way.” Carmilla said everyone paired off and filed outside. They took dozens of photos, some of each pair, some of just the girls, of just the siblings, then the friends, group pictures and singles.

“Thank god he shows up.” Carmilla joked leaning into Danny’s ear causing her to choke.

“Yeah well that’s cause he’s not soulless.” She joked back and Carmilla glared at her.

“Dude line, you crossed it.” Carmilla huffed about to walk away, Danny quickly wrapped an arm around the woman’s waist kissing her.

“I love you.” She said against the woman’s lips.

“I love you too, old woman.” Carmilla joked.

“Alright, we need to go.” Charlie said and everyone nodded.

“Who is all driving?” Perry asked, Jackson, Hazel and Aaron’s hands all went up. “Ok, you guys behave.” She said and all the parents started saying goodbye to everyone. Carmilla walked up to Jackson and looked him square in the eye.

“She may be your date tonight Jackson Ward, but if you try even one thing with her I will hunt you down.” Carmilla warned grinning at the wave of fear the rolled off the boy as he nodded. “Good but have fun.” She smiled, he quickly went to the car.

“You be safe.” Danny said to Mercy. “You all keep an eye on her.” Danny said point between, Hendrix, Aaron, Charlie and Hazel who all agreed as they filed into cars.  Aaron drove the lead car with Jackson between them and Hazel bringing up the rear.

“Can you believe Hendrix and Aaron?” Charlie laughed.

“They so suck! Neither said anything and Aaron got asked out like what 3 months ago?”

“Yeah!” Charlie said. “So they were together the whole time?”

“I guess so.” Hazel said.

“They could have said something.”

“You know…”

“I know we are doing the same thing.” Charlie said getting quiet.

“I don’t want to tell them if you don’t want to.”

“Thanks Hazel.” Charlie smiled weakly as Hazel took her head.

“Well only if you give me your roll with dinner.” They joked causing Charlie to laugh.

“Oh Hazel.” Charlie smiled leaning over and kissing the girl as they parked. They quickly jumped out of the car and walked hand in hand to the door where their group was.

“Good job stopping for that red light Aaron.” Mercy joked.

“Hey man it was green when I went through it, if Jackson here would have sped up.” Aaron joked.

“Sorry but you didn’t get the you touch my daughter I’ll kill you speech right before we left.” Jackson said.

“Aw don’t worry about it Jackson.” Mercy said as they followed the crowd in, they all checked in and got their table.

“Decent table.” Aaron said sitting down, he popped a mint into his mouth that was placed at the table already.

“Agreed.” Jackson said pulling Mercy’s chair out for her, he sat next to her. “So how long have you two been an item?” He asked looking over toward Charlie and Hazel.

“What?” Hazel asked. “We aren’t a thing.”

“Bull shit!” Jackson laughed as everyone stayed quiet. “Oh... shit I’m sorry.”

“No Jackson it’s alright, you are right.” Charlie said as Hazel’s jaw dropped. “We just… we liked having it to ourselves.”

“Aw man… I knew I should have kept my mouth shut. Rule number one is never out anyone… fuck I’m sorry guys.” Jackson said running a hand through his hair.

“It’s not news to us.” Aaron said as Hendrix and Mercy shook their heads.

“You guys knew?” Charlie asked.

“Yeah, of course we knew.” Hendrix said.

“Yeah, it was obvious.”

“If it was so obvious how long have we been together?”

“Like two months.” Hendrix shrugged.

“Try two years.” Hazel said back and everyone’s jaw dropped.

“Seriously?” Aaron said.

“Yeah, two years in nine days.” Charlie said, smiling.

“You two win, I thought a few months was hard.” Aaron said.

“Hey if you guys don’t want to tell the rents we don’t have to.” Mercy said as Hendrix nodded.

“Yeah, I think for now that would be a good idea.”

“Now if you are making Sky sleep in my room so you guys can… well do whatever that is such bull shit.” Mercy said.

“Oh trust us Merc…” Charlie smirked and Mercy stuck her tongue out at her sister as salads and bread started flowing out of the kitchen and to the tables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... I'm still dragging it out, it was either this or nothing tonight though. Tomorrow should be the end which will be interesting. Let me know what you think, hopefully I'm not boring the shit outta you guys. Oh and check my tumblr (jessi-08) all their suits/dresses are up on that since I can't use my words properly to describe them.


	25. Prom 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> List of all the prompts that went into these prom fics:  
> One of the girls getting asked out and seeks advice. Or Hendrix is overprotective of the girls from a breakup.   
> Bi Hendrix coming out!  
> Charlie getting a tattoo without her parents knowing.  
> One of the kids secretly dating.  
> Charlie/Hazel dating but haven't told anyone and almost getting caught.   
> Any that haven't been wrapped up will be in later chapters too.

Jackson looked over toward Mercy as the first song started to play, no one on the dance floor yet. Smiling he stood up and offered a hand to Mercy.

“May I have this dance?” He asked.

“Why certainly.” She smiled, taking his hand he swept her off to the floor. Hendrix was quick to follow dragging Aaron out onto the floor.

“Well Charles,” Hazel smiled at Charlie who smiled back, she ran her hand down the redhead’s cheek, leaning in and kissing her.

“Let’s go.” She smiled, linking her arm through Hazel’s the two joined their small group on the floor quickly falling into the beat of the music. Charlie hand her arms around Hazel’s hips, while Hazel’s were wrapped around her neck, their foreheads pressed together smiling at one another. Hendrix was whispering something to Aaron causing him to throw his head back laughing, the two so close they tripped over one another more than anything. Jackson kept his hands on Mercy’s hips as her arms stretched up to his neck, she stared up at him smiling.

Just over 40 minutes later Hazel went and sat next to Aaron and Jackson as they all stared at the siblings still out on the dance floor.

“How the hell do they do it?” Aaron asked taking a sip from his water.

“Well their siblings, they have the same stamina.” Jackson said and Hazel looked at him.

“You do know they aren’t blood right?” She asked and he shook his head.

“Yes they are, they are siblings.”

“Hazel… don’t waste your time.” Aaron whispered into her ear handing her a bottle of water. She laughed taking the bottle from him and turned to watch Charlie, Hendrix and Mercy on the floor. The siblings had tons of energy, always did, but tonight wasn’t just their energy levels but the level of happiness that they displayed that made is special. Hendrix who was normally so conserved, every move calculated was completely let go, smile plastered on his face as he bounced around between Charlie and Hazel, Bethany tried to get him to dance but Hendrix said he was happy as is. Mercy’s shyness around the older kids quickly disappeared as some of the kids that knew her over the years came up and danced with her. Charlie had friends all around her, her smile lighting up the room as she laughed with them seeing who would chicken out of grinding on one another first.

“Screw this.” Hazel said setting her bottle down, she leapt to her feet kicking her shoes off. “That’s my girl, I’m not going to let anyone else touch her like that.” She joked and went right over to Charlie, wrapping her arms around the woman’s waist, kissing up her neck.

“Yeah, I gotta say Bethany has been circling Hendrix like a piece of meat for a little too long.” Aaron said as both him and Jackson stood up to rejoin their dates.

x-x-x

“Hey I’ll be right back babe, Melisa wants to talk to me real quick.” Jackson said kissing Mercy’s cheek. Mercy nodded watching as Jackson walked into the hall with his ex. She wasn’t getting a very good feeling about the whole situation. Melisa and Jackson broke up just a few weeks prior to him asking her out and she was not too happy about it.

“Hey I’ll be right back.” Mercy said to Charlie after ten minutes of Jackson being gone. She followed the path Jackson took to the hall. Her jaw dropped when she saw Jackson and Melisa kissing, her heart felt like it stopped in her chest. “Jackson…” She said and Jackson looked up at her.

“Mercy… Oh man.” He said but didn’t move, he ran a hand through his hair. “Merc… I’m sorry.”

“I should have listened to my gut.” She yelled turning around she quickly went back to the table.

x-x-x

“Mercy?” Aaron said catching Mercy walking quickly across the room, tears tracking down her face. He quickly dashed from Hendrix’s side over toward the girl, Hendrix was right behind him. “Merc? What’s the matter?” He asked sliding up to her where she sat at the table, face buried in her hands.

“Mercy?” Hendrix asked putting a hand on her shoulder as Hazel and Charlie walked up.

“Jackson is kissing his ex.” She sobbed out throwing herself into Aaron’s arms. Hazel instantly grabbed Hendrix’s arm, stopping him from running toward the man.

“Hendrix don’t.” She said then grabbed Charlie’s arm shaking her head. Aaron sat on the ground Mercy in his arms crying loudly. “Come on let’s take this outside.” Hazel said helping Aaron and Mercy stand up, they made their way over toward the patio door when Elsie walked over.

“Everything ok Mercy?” She asked and Mercy shook her head.

“Jackson is making out with his ex.” Hendrix growled out, Elsie put her hand on his shoulder.

“Hendrix take a moment.” She urged, Hendrix and Charlie both were trained on the site of Jackson standing with his friends and his arm around his ex. When the boy laughed and locked eyes with Hendrix, Hendrix shot back into the room and right up to Jackson. Hendrix balled up his fists and punched Jackson square in the jaw, then followed quickly with his other hand snapping the boy’s head back the other direction.

“Oh god…” Aaron said Mercy still in his arms crying, she was staring at her brother and Jackson fighting. “Merc… your eyes.” He said softly and Mercy tried to even her breathing out to pull her normal color back into her eyes.

“Hendrix!” Elsie yelled as she rushed at the young vampire.

“You want to fuck around with my sister’s heart you are going to have to pay the consequences.” Hendrix snarled, landing blow after blow to Jackson’s chest. Jackson attempted to throw a punch back but missed Hendrix’s head. One of Jackson’s friends stepped in attempting to sweep Hendrix’s legs from under him but Hendrix was quicker and pushed the boy straight in the chest knocking him a few feet backward. Hendrix raised his arm to land another blow into Jackson’s face when Elsie grabbed his fist and pushed them apart, she stood right in front of Hendrix.

“Stop Hendrix!” She yelled and Hendrix let out a breath then snarled once more at Jackson.

“Stay the fuck away from my sister you fucking sack of shit.” He warned. “Next time no one will find the body.” He stalked back out to the patio pulling Mercy to her feet, he took his jacket off and covered her shoulders with it.

“Hendrix… you have to go.” Elsie said walking back out. “Jackson is already being walked out.”

“I know.” Hendrix said, he turned to Aaron. “I am so sorry Aaron… I really fucked tonight up” He whispered.

“Don’t be. You protected your sister’s honor.” Aaron said kissing him. “It was fucking hot.”

“You stay, have fun. I’ll see you back at my place later.” Aaron nodded.

“Hendrix take me home?” Mercy sobbed into his shoulder and he nodded.

“We’ll see you guys at home ok?”

“I’ll drive you.” Hazel said, she turned quickly and kissed Charlie. “I’ll see you when you get home, I’m going to help Mercy out when we get her home.” She explained and Charlie nodded.

“I’ll go with you guys.” She said and Aaron nodded.

“Why don’t we all just call it a night?”

“No, why don’t you and Charlie take some friend time huh? You guys are both graduating this year…” Hendrix started and Aaron’s smile fell.

“Ok…” He agreed reluctantly, kissing Hendrix once more. “Call if you need us.” He said and Hendrix nodded, He kept his arm over Mercy’s shoulders leading her toward Hazel’s car.

“So… that was eventful.” Charlie joked.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Aaron asked and Charlie nodded. The two headed toward Aaron’s car getting in. “Where to?”

“Anywhere.” She said and he smiled as he pulled out. Ten minutes later they found themselves staring at the stars in a baseball field.

“So… Why didn’t you say anything about you and Hazel?” Aaron asked.

“Why didn’t you say anything about you and Hendrix?” She countered and he laughed.

“He asked me not to.”

“I didn’t want to. The moment moms know the moment we aren’t allowed a lot of things.” Charlie explained.

“Two years though?”

“Yeah well… yeah…” She smiled. “She just kissed me one day. We were just talking and bam next thing I know she’s got me pinned to the floor kissing me.”

“Sounds really good.” Aaron laughed.

“How did Drix ask you out?”

“Um…Aaron…um… this is so awkward but I… umm…. Really like um… like you? And would um… love for you…runs hand through hair staring at shoes. Um to be my um like you know? Prom date?” Aaron mocked and Charlie laughed.

“You have his voice down perfectly!” She laughed.

“Charlie…you want to go do something stupid?”

“Hell yes.” She said and he stood up, grabbing her hand pulling her up.

“I want to get a tattoo.”

“If you say of Hendrix’s name I swear I have taught you nothing.”

“No, of a griffin I think.” He said and Charlie nodded. They got back into the truck.

x-x-x

Danny was the first to the driveway when they heard the car pull up. She saw Hendrix get out of the car and help Mercy out and Danny could smell the sadness rolling off her.

“Mercy?” She asked walking up to the girl, tilting her chin up.

“Mom… Jackson left me.” She cried out, Danny wrapped her arms around the young child, running a hand through her hair.

“Oh sweetheart.” Danny said kissing the top of her head. “Let’s go get you into some PJs huh?” She said putting her arm around Mercy’s shoulders as she lead the girl into the house.

“Hendrix?” Sky asked walking up to the man.

“Hey Sky.” Hendrix sighed out running a hand through his hair.

“What happened to Mercy?” She asked and Hendrix shook his head.

“Jackson was an ass hole.” Hazel snarled walking up to them. “Though Hendrix kicked his ass.” She smiled at the vampire.

“Go put ice on your hand mister.” Perry said and everyone looked at her. “Right, vampire… you’ll heal.”

“Good job love.” Laf joked kissing Perry.

“Hendrix…” Carmilla scolded the boy.

“Good job!” Laura yelled and Carmilla laughed shaking her head.

“See this is why our kids are so screwed up.” Carmilla said to Perry who laughed nodding.

“So how much trouble are you in with Aunt Elsie?”

“None, she kicked me out but I don’t think I’m suspended.” Hendrix explained and Hazel nodded.

“She just told him to go home.”

“Where are Aaron and Charlie?” Laura asked looking around.

“We told them to hang out, that we had Mercy. It’s their last year so…” Hendrix explained and Laura nodded.

“Well I’m gonna get out of this dress…” Hazel said.

“Just grab some of Charlie’s clothes.” Carmilla said and Hazel nodded walking into the house. She went upstairs and stopped at Mercy’s door knocking lightly.

“Mercy? Can I come in?” She asked.

“Yeah.” Mercy replied, Hazel opened the door to find Danny sitting on the bed next to Mercy.

“I just wanted to check on you and make sure you were doing ok.” She said sitting on the other side of Mercy.

“I’ll be ok.” Mercy said as Hazel ran a hand up and down her back.

“How about you, Aunt Danny?” Hazel asked looking up at Danny.

“Well I won’t kill him…” She said and Mercy laughed.

“I think Hendrix already did that for you.” She smiled and Hazel nodded.

“You would have been so proud, he took Jackson out in a heartbeat.”

“It was so badass mom.” Mercy said letting out a small chuckle.

“Good I’m glad.” Danny said kissing the top of her head. “We’ll let you get some rest ok?”

“Ok mom.” Mercy said as Danny and Hazel stood and left the room.

“She’ll be ok.” Hazel said and Danny nodded.

“She’s tough.”

“Just like her mother.” Hazel said and Danny rolled her eyes.

“God you are just like Lafontaine.” She said.

“Yeah, people keep saying that, I just don’t see it.” She joked as Danny laughed at her.

“Go get out of your dress dork.”

“Yes ma’am!” She said walking into Charlie’s room as Danny went downstairs. Before she shut the door she saw Sky knocking on the door to Mercy’s room. Sky looked right at her and Hazel gave her a small nod, the girl disappeared into the room.

“Merc?” Sky whispered.

“Hey Sky.” Mercy croaked out, voice thick from crying. Sky walked over to the bed and laid down next to the girl putting her head on the girl’s shoulder.

“Fuck Jackson, you deserve so much better than him.” Sky said and Mercy rolled over wrapping her arms around the younger girl sobbing into her shoulder.

“Thank you Sky, you don’t know how much that means to me.” She said, slowly calming back down. “So do you know about Charlie and Hazel?”

“You mean that their dating? Yeah.” Sky said and Mercy laughed.

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

“Well I figured if they wanted us to know they would tell us. It wasn’t my spot to say anything.” Sky admitted.

“Do you know how wise beyond your years you are?” Mercy asked staring at the younger girl.

“I get it from you guys.” She smiled.

x-x-x

Nearly three hours later Aaron and Charlie finally pulled up the driveway, once again Danny was the first to the driveway, she laughed as the two fell out of the boys car.

“Where the hell have you to been?” She asked as they walked over to the group of parents, Hazel and Hendrix.

“We left when they did and just hung out.” Aaron said as he spotted his mom. “Hi mom!”

“Are you drunk?” Elsie asked as Danny sniffed and shook her head.

“Just really tired.” Aaron smiled walking over to Hendrix he wrapped his arms around the boy’s neck kissing him. “You were so awesome tonight.”

“How’s Merc?” Charlie asked.

“She’ll be ok.” Laura said and Charlie nodded.

“I’m going to bed.” She whined and walked toward the house. “Mom is it alright if Hazel stays over?”

“We already said they would be.” Carmilla reminded her and Charlie nodded yawning. Hazel rolled her eyes and followed the girl.

“I’ll make sure she doesn’t fall down the stairs.” She joked, as they walked into Charlie’s room Hazel shut the door and pushed Charlie up against the door kissing her.

“Well hi.” Charlie laughed when Hazel stepped back.

“Hey.” Hazel smiled back, she unbuttoned Charlie’s tux jacket allowing it to fall to the floor.

“Babe… I’m dead tired.” Charlie whined and Hazel chuckled.

“I’m just going to help you get into PJs.” Hazel said.

“By the way you look so hot in mine.”

“You think I look hot in anything.” Hazel reminded her.

“True.” Charlie said but winced as she moved to try and take the vest off.

“What was that?” Hazel asked.

“Nothing just sore muscles.” Charlie explained and Hazel nodded she helped Charlie pull the vest off. Charlie kissed her again and pushed Hazel down onto the bed, she straddled her hips.

“I thought you were tired?” Hazel asked, she grabbed Charlie’s tie and pulled the girl down again kissing her.

“I can suck it up.” Charlie smirked kissing her again, Hazel wrapped her arms around Charlie holding her there as the girl ran a hand down her stomach and to the top of the PJ pants.

“Everyone is here Charlie…” Hazel whispered kissing up the girl’s neck.

“It’ll just be more fun.” Charlie grinned nipping Hazel’s shoulder. “And you’ll just have to be really,” She kissed Hazel as she pulled up the shirt. “Really,” She kissed down Hazel’s stomach. “quiet.” She gave a wicked grin as she pulled down Hazel’s pants and nipped at her exposed thigh. Hazel groaned and dragged her nails up Charlie’s back.

“Fuck!” Charlie nearly screamed jumping off the bed she stumbled across the room till she was sprawled out on the floor.

“Oh my god! Charlie are you ok?” Hazel jumped across the room to Charlie’s side, tears falling down the other girl’s cheek.

“Yeah..yeah I’m sorry I should have warned you…”

“You’re that sore?” Hazel asked.

“No… not really.” Charlie looked down at her hands and sighed, she unbuttoned the dress shirt and turned around.

“Why do you have a huge bandage?” Hazel asked worried.

“Pull the bandage up you dummy.” Charlie said as Hazel carefully pulled the bandage up revealing a very red tattoo.

“Charlie! When did you get this?”

“Tonight.” Charlie admitted, Hazel gently ran her fingertips over the skin. “The wolf is for Mercy and mom, and the panther is for mama and Hendrix. The rose is mom and I.” She explained and Hazel smiled. She placed a kiss right below the tattoo.

“Charlie, you amaze me.” She said as Charlie turned around and kissed her once more.

x-x-x

“Alright come on big fella let’s get you to bed.” Hendrix said to Aaron as he wrapped an arm around the boy.

“Actually, Drix… you two need to be in separate rooms.” Carmilla said and Hendrix glared at her.

“The fuck mama!” He yelled.

“It’s ok Drix, don’t fight.”

“I’m freaking 17 years old, I can…”

“Well I told you not to play that joke.” Danny said as Carmilla sat in her chair wide eyed at her son.

“Wow… just wow. Get your ass in bed before you get in real trouble mister.”  Carmilla ordered and Hendrix quickly made his way inside.

“When did our children get to be such adults?” Danny asked looking around the women, everyone shook their heads.

“When did our children all start dating one another?” Perry asked and Elsie laughed.

“I think we might have set that up ourselves guys.” She said and everyone nodded.

“I was still expecting Aaron to date Charlie.” Laura said.

“I wasn’t.” Perry piped up. “We adopted Hazel and I knew, right then that Hazel and Charlie adored one another.”

“I just wish they would tell us.” Laf said.

“Well they will sometime, I think they just like no one knowing right now.” Elsie said looking around the group. “What you never loved the thrill of having a secret relationship?”

“Mine ended poorly.” Carmilla deadpanned taking a sip of her beer.

“I lived with wolves, try hiding anything from them.”

“I couldn’t lie to my dad.” Laura said.

“I didn’t date anyone but Laf.”

“I told my parents I was gay at 3, and non binary in high school… I didn’t have to keep secrets.” Lafontaine added.

“You all were such boring people, how were we ever friends?” Elsie laughed.

“Thank god for Silas.” Danny said raising her beer in a toast everyone raised their drinks toasting back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So lots of prompts went into these last few chapters. Please keep sending me more! I love them. I will also being following the ones that aren't finished up. For example, the tattoo, and the Charlie/Hazel line, also... Jackson will be back. Let me know what you guys think.


	26. Charlie's Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Charlie getting her tattoo

Charlie looked at Aaron and then back at the tattoo parlor door.

“You sure?” She asked and Aaron sucked a breath in then nodded.

“Yeah. Let’s do it.” He said pulling the door open.

“How can I help you two today?” A woman asked behind the counter, a single piercing through her eyebrow visible and a tattoo on her arm.

“We would like to get tattoos.” Charlie said smiling walking up to the counter she leaned forward against it.

“What are you guys coming right from prom?” She asked.

“Yeah actually. My younger brother got kicked out for defending my younger sister’s honor.” Charlie laughed, she looked over her shoulder at Aaron who was just standing in the middle of the floor.

“Well I’m going to need ID first.” Charlie dug through her pockets and pulled out her ID handing it over. “Perfect, so what are you thinking of getting?”

“I was wondering if I have a photo of a drawing can you recreate it?” Charlie asked.

“Depends on how well the photo is, but yeah I don’t see an issue with that.” Charlie scrolled through her phone setting it down in front of the woman. “Yeah! That’ll be easy to recreate.”

“Awesome.”

“Give me about 20 minutes and I’ll have a template drawn up.” She looked up at Aaron. “Might want to talk to that one, he looks like a kid in a candy store that’s diabetic.” Charlie shook her head trying not to laugh.

“I’ll do my best.”  Charlie said and walked over to Aaron. “Dude you ok?”

“I want them all…” He whispered and Charlie laughed.

“Well why don’t we narrow it down to one for today and start there.”

“I want them all…”

“I can’t return you to my brother covered in ink Aaron.” Charlie laughed she grabbed the idea book and sat down. “Let’s find one.”

“Fine.” Aaron huffed and sat down next to her.

x-x-x

“Alright, template is done, I’m ready whenever you are.”

“I’m set!” Charlie grinned and stood up.

“You coming lover boy?” The woman asked.

“Oh, we aren’t… no, she’s my best friend.” Aaron explained.

“No he’s dating my brother.”

“She’s dating Hazel.” Aaron said.

“Hazel is our other best friend, she’s kinda like my other sister…just not…”

“I get it, I’m Rachel by the way. Now where did you want this?” Rachel asked, shaking the template back and forth a bit.

“I was thinking my shoulder.”

“That’ll be great, little painful.”

“She can handle it, this girl right here holds the record for most fist fights in a year at school.”

“Oh shut up.” Charlie said blushing as she removed her tux jacket.

“Here I have a hanger, I’m guessing it’s a rental?”

“Hell yeah, the prices of buying one is so crazy.” She said as Rachel handed her a hanger.

“You should take your bra off too if you have one on.”

“I’m actually bound.”

“Alright, if you feel light headed or like you can’t breathe tell me.”

“Will do,” Charlie said as she pulled the dress shirt off.”

“Actually… I got a tank you can wear, take the ace bandages off. Those are the absolute wrong way to go about binding.” Rachel said standing up she grabbed a tank top from under the counter, tossing it to Charlie. Rachel gloved up and cleaned the spot of Charlie’s shoulder, placing the template. “How does that look?”

“Perfect.”

“Good, now lay down and relax. Tell me about yourself.”

“I’m a senior, one of three kids. I have a really messed up family, but I love them.”

“Messed up how? Like drugs? They aren’t abusing you are they?”

“Oh god no, they are just… well I got three moms, and I am the eldest. My family is really unconventional.”

“That is putting it really lightly.” Aaron mocked.

“So why exactly are you two hanging out after prom and not with your dates?”

“Mine went home with a busted up hand, and his sister.”

“Mine drove them.”  Charlie added.

x-x-x

“Your friend fell asleep.” Rachel said as Charlie let out a yawn.

“Yeah, it’s been a long day.” Charlie explained.

“Hey, I don’t want to step my bounds but I am tattooing you so that’s pretty intimate.”

“Speak freely, it won’t bother me.”

“I’m not sure if you have someone in your life that can teach you how to safely bind but you really should learn, especially if you are going to do so again.”

“It’s not my first time, but it’s not something I do on a normal basis either.” Charlie explained.

“I’ll write you down a few sites I know of and you can get a real binder instead, cause the ace bandages can do a lot of harm.”

“I didn’t know that.”

“Well now you do.” Rachel winked at her and Charlie laughed.

“I’m not transitioning.”

“I wouldn’t care if you were.” Rachel said. “I’m not here to judge, only to be.”

“You are pretty chill, you’d get along great with my parents.”

“Mind me asking why you were bound if you aren’t transitioning?”

“I felt better in my tux that way.” Charlie said. “My girlfriend wore this amazing dress, and I just decided that I’d take full advantage of being able to wear a tux.”

“Well next time be a bit safer.” Rachel smiled. “I think you are done my friend.” Rachel handed Charlie a mirror.

“I love it.”

“It’s a great piece.”

“My sister drew it, she doesn’t know I even saw it yet. What I like is it really represents our family well. The wolf is our mother Danny, the panther is Carmilla, and the rose is Laura.” She smiled.

“You might just be a perfect match for their oddness kid.” Rachel laughed as Charlie pulled the tank top sleeves over her arms. “Alright Aaron,” She nudged his chair. “Your turn.”

“I can’t do this.” Aaron admitted with a yawn. “Too much blood… too much pain…” He winced.

“Aw but she didn’t even flinch.” Rachel laughed.

“Not this time.” Aaron smiled.

“I’ll catch you next time then.” Rachel smiled.

“How much do I owe you?”

“I’ll ring you up.” Rachel said, Charlie gave her a 30 percent tip and thanked her again before walking out.

“She seemed really familiar.” Charlie said getting in the car.

“I was thinking that… she was super nice.”

“She was.”

“That work is amazing.”

“My parents are going to flip a shit…”

“Your problem!” Aaron laughed turning the car on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys prompt me some more, I've still got a few going but they're for some reason harder to write than I figrued so I need some smaller Ideas to write till I can get these bigger ideas finished. The more prompts means the more chapters you guys get. :) As always let me know what you guys thought!


	27. Hendrix's Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Hendrix has a cold and can't control his shifting.

Hendrix 9 months old

“Carmilla… you might want to see this.” Laura said, a few minutes later Danny and Carmilla were standing beside her looking in at Hendrix from his spot on the living room floor.

“What?” Carmilla said after a few minutes.

“Just watch.” Laura said, suddenly Hendrix sneezed and instead of him sitting there a small panther cub was in his place.

“That’s not good.” Carmilla said chuckling.

“No it’s not. What do we do?” Laura asked looking at Carmilla.

“Why are you asking me? I was 18 when I gained that ability, sneeze changing was not a problem.”

“He’ll out grow it.” Danny said.

“How would you know?” Carmilla asked looking at the girl and earned a look that screamed ‘are you kidding me’.

“Hello wolf?” She said, Hendrix sneezed once more and Laura looked more concerned.

“I think he has a cold.”

“Vampires don’t get colds.” Carmilla said and both Laura and Danny looked at her. “What?”

“Babies get colds.” Danny said. Carmilla rolled her eyes and walked over picking Hendrix up.

“Hey big fella.” She said cradling the boy in her arms, she walked over toward the kitchen. “Let’s get you some medicine, and tuck you in for a nap.”

x-x-x

Carmilla was leaning against the door staring at a cub Hendrix sleeping in his crib. His mouth was open and small wheezes escaped, he had been sick for three days and was showing no sign of getting better.

“I’ve run some tests and everything comes back with just a common cold.” Laf said as she walked down the hall to Carmilla.

“Vampires don’t get colds.” Carmilla said and Laf looked at her.

“Carm, you do know he’s mostly human right?”

“No, I don’t know anything about him, I’m terrified.” Carmilla responded, she reached for the door shutting it nearly all the way before following Laf downstairs.

“I’ve run several tests on Hendrix over the last… well for awhile.” Laf said pulling out a file, “Carmilla… he’s always changing. Honestly I’d say his human cells are ever so slowly being replaced by immortal vampire cells.”

“So… He’ll be a vampire one day, completely?”

“Yes.”

“How long?”

“I can only estimate, but no later than 30, I’d be shocked if it was after 20.” Carmilla’s head fell into her hands.

“I didn’t want this.” She sighed.

“Carm… you guys are going to have to start integrating blood into his meals.”

“Can we stop it?”

“No… but… I think I can synthesis it.”

“Meaning?” Carmilla asked looking up at the young scientist.

“I think I can take his cells, isolate them and create a… well a shot basically and it would be like you changing someone just a slower process.” Laf explained.

“Don’t tell Danny or Laura.” Carmilla snapped.

“I wouldn’t.” Laf said and looked at Carmilla. “I’m working on isolating the immortal DNA…”

“Laf, we aren’t here to play god.” Carmilla plead.

“Carm…they could live forever, you wouldn’t be alone.”

“Laf, drop it!” Carmilla yelled she sighed when she heard Hendrix crying upstairs. “Damn it.”

“Give him some blood… see if that helps.”

“Ok.” Carmilla agreed walking away.

“Hey Carm?” Laf called out.

“Yeah?”

“Just think about it.”

“Fine.” Carmilla sighed as she started her climb up the stairs.

“Carm… you don’t have to be alone.”

“I’m not alone Laf.” Carmilla smiled. “I’m never alone anymore, not with all these weird people trying to love on me.” She smirked and Lafontaine laughed.

x-x-x

“I am sorry but that is by far the cutest thing I have ever seen!” Laf laughed as Hendrix sat on the floor sneezing and shifting with each sneeze.

“Isn’t it?”

“You get this on video?”

“I’m sorry what hasn’t been put on video living with Laura?” Carmilla asked sarcastically.

“Point made.” Laf laughed, Hendrix stalked over to them and curled up in Carmilla’s lap purring softly. “Let me guess, that makes it all worth it?”

“Yeah, it really does.” Carmilla smiled gently running her hands over the cub’s soft fur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the prompts! They are all added to the list please feel free to send me more! Also tell me what you think of these! Hope you enjoyed.


	28. Carmilla's heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny finds out Carmilla has a heart of gold even if she refuses to admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you should read chapter 13 of Lawrence Family Dynamics first but if you really don't want to that's ok just know you won't know who a minor character is.

Danny walked into Carmilla and Laura’s dorm room and over to Carmilla’s bed, knowing Laura was at her 8am class. She pulled the blanket up from Carmilla and curled into the smaller woman, wrapping her arms around her tightly, kissing the back of her head.

“Hmmm… Morning.” Carmilla said yawning, eyes still closed.

“Morning.”

“I wasn’t expecting you.”

“Well I figured not. I got a call this morning.” Danny said and finally one eye opened looking at her.

“From?”

“My mother actually, she said the hospital called.” That grabbed Carmilla’s attention and she rolled over to look directly at Danny.

“Julie?” Carmilla asked worried.

“She’s fine, more than fine actually. Someone anonymously donated 300,000 dollars to her family, to cover any expenses they saw fit.” Danny explained.

“Wow, that’s amazing.” Carmilla replied running a hand through her hair.

“You are such a terrible liar Carm.” Danny smiled kissing her.

“You think it was me?” Carmilla asked running a hand through Danny’s hair.

“I don’t think so, I know it was you.” Danny said as Carmilla pulled her down again.

“You’re wrong sunshine.” Danny chuckled shaking her head she laid down once more, pulling the woman to her.

“Ok dead-girl.” Danny said, closing her eyes. “Go back to sleep.”

x-x-x

Laura walked back into her shared room with Carmilla setting her bag down on her own bed she went to turn her webcam on and whine about her latest lecture she had to endure. When the screen popped up she noticed the normal lump in Carmilla’s bed was much larger, she smiled as she turned the camera off once more. Being as careful as she could, she climbed over the two women and pressed herself against Carmilla’s front so she was facing the wall.

“Hey, baby.” Carmilla said kissing her shoulder. “How was class?”

“Boring, but I got good notes.” Laura said, she felt a hand run up and down her arm and knew instantly it was Danny.

“Just think only a few more weeks before break.” Danny said and Laura nodded. “Hey Laura.”

“Hmmm?”

“Do you know where Carmilla’s check book is?” Danny asked and Carmilla growled.

“Yeah, in the desk drawer in the purple check holder case.” Laura said as Danny jumped up and dashed to the drawer. “I think she uses purple so others think it’s mine.” Laura yawned and Carmilla cuddled closer to her.

“I’ll get you back for that.” Carmilla whispered and Laura rolled over to face her.

“Sure you will.” Laura grinned kissing her, she allowed Carmilla to roll on top of her pinning her to the mattress.

“Here we go, dated December 24th, to the family of Julie in the amount of 300,000 dollars.” Danny smiled sitting on Laura’s bed, she stared at the two women as Carmilla growled once again but leaned down and kissed Laura again. Laura wrapped her arms around Carmilla keeping her locking against her, Carmilla smirked into the kiss and pulled Laura’s right leg up around her hip. She could hear Danny whimper from Laura’s bed.

“Only good doggies get rewards.” She said dropping her forehead to Laura’s smiling at her.

“Carm, be nice.”

“She started it.” Carmilla said and Laura rolled her eyes, before untangling herself from the vampire and walking over to Danny. She straddled the woman’s hips sitting in her lap, she wrapped her arms around the redhead’s neck as Danny wrapped her arms around Laura’s waist. Laura kissed her quickly before starting a line of hot opened mouthed kisses down Danny’s neck, causing the redhead to moan loudly.

“She may have started it,” Laura said looking over at Carmilla, her eyes immensely darker. “But I’m going to finish it, it’s up to you if you want to join us or not.” Laura said and Carmilla’s jaw dropped, Danny whimpered, Carmilla stood up pulling her own shirt over her head as she stalked across the room to them, she tangled her hand in Laura’s hair kissing her harshly.


	29. Charlie and Hazel's First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 'How Charlie and Hazel got together.'

Charlie sat in her car staring up at the ceiling the music playing loudly through the speakers. Hazel was in the passenger seat listening intently to every word Charlie was saying about the song that was currently playing over the air.

“Just the fact that the lowest lows and highest highs are perfectly clear always tickles me.” Charlie said and hazel smiled nodding in agreement. “Do you hear the clarity of ti? There is no background fuzz to make the song sound ‘full’.” She said using air quotes, she looked over to Hazel who leaned forward and kissed her. Charlie didn’t react at first, eyes wide she stared at her best friend.

“Fuck…Charlie I’m sorry…” Hazel said but Charlie leaned back into Hazel pulling her by the front of her shirt back into a kiss. Charlie held Hazel as close to her as she could, she smiled into the kissing, laughing too much she broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against Hazel’s.

“So…I didn’t know I needed that.” She joked.

“I did.” Hazel admitted.

“How long?” Charlie asked.

“I don’t know…long enough.” Hazel said leaning back into the passenger seat she ran a hand through her hair.

“Hey, don’t freak out about it ok?” Charlie said taking Hazel’s hand in hers. “Honestly… I didn’t know how to tell you I was bi…. And that I really liked you.” Charlie admitted.

“You like me?” Hazel asked eyes going wide.

“Of course I like Hazel! You are my best friend, you have had my heart for a lot longer than the last few minutes since you kissed me.” Charlie gave a small laugh. “I wasn’t sure how you felt.”

“I didn’t know how you felt either.”

“I know now though, and… I don’t want to fuck shit up you know?”

“I don’t either.”

“What if we just keep this between us till we figure it out?”

“I like that idea.”

“Here comes Sky.” Charlie said smiling.

“We’ll talk about this later right?” Hazel asked and Charlie nodded.

“Well considering you are sleeping in my room tonight, yeah I think we are.” She laughed and Hazel grinned.

“Good, the sooner the better.”

“Hey Hazel?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m really glad you kissed me.” Charlie grinned at Hazel who blushed as Sky opened the door.

“I’m starving!” The younger girl whined throwing herself down into the back seat.

“Well good thing we are stopping to pick up pizza on the way home.”

“Oh my god I love your family.” Sky squealed, Charlie looked over at Hazel taking the girl’s hand once more as she started driving, she gave it a reassuring squeeze that Hazel returned.

“Yeah, well I think the feeling is pretty mutual kid.” Charlie said to Sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's pretty short but I promise a lot more of Charlie/Hazel will happen along with their families finding out about them.


	30. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: When one of the moms (or all of them) have nightmares they go and gather all the kids into their bed and cuddle until they calm down.

Carmilla sat on the kitchen counter a cup of hot chocolate between her hands, knees pulled up and feet resting on island counter. Trudy stared up at her from the floor, letting out small whimpers every once in a while.

“I cannot believe your family lets you have marshmallows.” Carmilla scoffed as she tossed another fluffy treat down to the animal. Instead of eating the treat Trudy kept staring up at Carmilla whining, sighing she slid off the counter and sat on the floor next to the dog. “Can I tell you something Trudy?” Carmilla asked and the dog huffed.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Carmilla laughed rubbing the top of the dog’s head. “I still have nightmares.” She admitted. “They aren’t just these easy going wake up and forget them nightmares either…” Trudy tucked her head into Carmilla’s chest as she scratched her ears. “I can’t sleep because of them, especially when its nights like tonight, where Danny and Laura don’t get home till late.” The dog’s face drooped and her eyes closed, Carmilla laughed and stood up. “Let’s go to bed.” She said going up the stairs, Trudy sat outside Charlie’s door and looked up at Carmilla.

“Come, bed time.” She said but the dog didn’t budge. Carmilla sighed but went over to the door opening it she was able to see Charlie curled up on her bed, her stuffed dragon under her arm. Carmilla smiled and shook her head, she walked into the room hoisting the girl into her arms.

“Mama?” Charlie yawned, her eyes not opening.

“Shh Charlie, do you want to sleep with me tonight?”

“Ok.” The girl said, Carmilla grabbed the girl’s baby blanket and slung it over her other shoulder.

“Should we get Merc and Drix have a sleep over?” Carmilla asked.

“Ok mama.” Charlie said again her head resting against Carmilla’s shoulder, her forehead pressed to Carmilla’s neck.

“Ok Charlie.” Carmilla smiled she carried her into the bedroom setting her on the bed she knelt down and pulled out the safety side rails, sliding them into place. “I’m going to go grab Drix.” She said to the child who was already asleep. She walked to the boys room and opened the door, laughing at the sight of the boy. Hendrix was asleep on his stomach one over his head the over angled so his thumb was in his mouth. She walked over to him and picked him up, running a hand up and down his back. He let out a low growl and Carmilla chuckled.

“Calm down pup.” She said and the boy instantly stopped and snuggled closer to Carmilla. She walked back into her room setting him next to Charlie on the bed. “One more!” She said quickly moving back out of the room and to Mercy’s room, opening the door she saw Mercy’s wolf standing against the crib side wooing to herself.

“What are you doing missy?” Carmilla asked leaning against the doorjamb, raising an eyebrow. The wolf cub let out a small bark and wiggled her butt. “You want to sleep in my room with brother and sissy?” Carmilla asked and the puppy jumped around her crib. “You should shift back though.” Carmilla said walking up to the crib, by the time she was standing there Mercy was back in human form.

“You ready?” Carmilla asked smiling as she picked the child up. “So let’s grab blanket, and… hmmm which stuffed animal should we take?” She asked looking at Mercy who looked around the crib at all the toys. “Hmmm Henry horse?”

“Yes.” Mercy grinned grabbing the toy from Carmilla.

“Ok all done?”

“No!” Mercy yelled and stretched back to the crib.

“Oh Mercy.” Carmilla laughed and grabbed the rest of the toys from crib and shuffled back to her own room with the child. “Now you have to promise to sleep and not just play with your toys missy.” She said laying the girl down on the bed, she arranged the toys around the girl and then covered her up with her baby blanket. “Good?”

“No.” Mercy said, pouting.

“Right,” Carmilla smirked she walked over to the far wall where a small nightlight was plugged in and flipped the switch so it was on. “Now?”

“No.” Mercy said firmly she stretched her arms out toward Carmilla who smiled, she crawled into the bed between Hendrix, Charlie and Mercy.

“Better?”

“Yes.” Mercy smiled she snuggled herself closer to Carmilla till she was tucked under her arm. Carmilla kissed the top of her head, and put her arm around Hendrix and Charlie. “Love you mama.”

“Love you too Mercy.” Carmilla said yawning, she fell asleep quickly her children nestled safely in her arms.

x-x-x

Danny yawned as she kicked her shoes off, she spotted the mug on the floor and rolled her eyes. Of course Carmilla didn’t pick up after herself again. Picking the mug off the floor she set it in the sink, she pulled her jacket off setting it on the back of a chair before making her way up stairs. She walked into the bedroom and chuckled at the sight of Carmilla sleeping between the three children, her nose buried into Mercy’s curly hair. Hendrix was tightly wrapped in Charlie’s arms with Charlie’s blanket tangled around their tiny legs, even Trudy had claimed her own spot on the corner of the bed. Danny grinned shaking her head, pulling her jeans off, she quickly put on some sleep shorts and crawled up the bed hovering over Carmilla.

“Hey love.” She whispered softly kissing her.

“Hey…” Carmilla yawned. “What time is it?”

“Just after one.” Danny said kissing her. “Another nightmare?” She asked and Carmilla nodded.

“I’m sorry I didn’t call…”

“It’s ok.” Danny said as she laid down on top of the vampire so her head was against Carmilla’s stomach. “Go back to sleep love.” Danny whispered, as Carmilla ran a hand through her hair.

x-x-x

Laura walked in tossing her keys on the counter, she trudged upstairs leaving a shoe on one stair, the other a few stairs up, her coat across the railing. By the time she was finally in her bedroom she was stripped down to her tee shirt. She opened the door and found her family all curled in bed together, smiling she walked up to the bed and looked down at Trudy.

“You are only a guest my friend, would you mind if I kicked you out so I can sleep in my own bed?” Laura asked the dog nicely. Instead of leaving the bed the dog walked around and up toward the empty spot on the other side of Hendrix and Charlie. Laura laid down in bed her head resting against Danny’s chest.

“Hey Laura.” Danny said softly, running a hand through her hair.

“She have another bad dream?” Laura asked and Danny nodded. “I wish she would talk to us about them.”

“Me too.” Danny replied. “Everything ok at work?”

“We broke the story on the oil spill first.” Laura smiled, Danny smiled back at her. “I just wish we didn’t have to do it till 4 in the morning.” She whined.

“Well you’re home now love.” Danny said kissing the top of her head. “Sleep, the kids will be up soon enough.” She warned, she felt Laura’s hand tangle in her shirt as the woman drifted to sleep. Danny hated the fact Carmilla was having nightmares, but if it meant nights like this…and her wife wasn’t hurting…she could learn to deal with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course it has to be Carmilla having nightmares. Hope you enjoyed this, sorry for the slower updates on this one lately, been pretty busy. Hope you all are doing well! Let me know what you think and I promise to keep working on prompts for you all! :D


	31. Aaron's headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron has a head while working and Hendrix becomes protective and takes care of him.

Hendrix walked into his room where Aaron was sitting at his laptop typing away, groaning every few moments. Hendrix smirked and walked over to the man, he leaned down and kissed his way up the strong neck laid out in front of him.

“Hendrix, not now.” Aaron whined not taking his eyes off the computer screen.

“You’ve been working on this for two hours Aaron.” Hendrix replied throwing himself on his bed dramatically.

“Anyone ever tell you that you are way over dramatic?” Aaron asked turning the chair to stare at his boyfriend.

“Never.”

“I just need to finish this last paragraph, then I am taking a nap because I have a migraine.” Aaron said and Hendrix lifted his head to look at the boy. He quickly got up and walked over to the window shutting the blinds, then he walked over to the laptop and pulled it to the bed.

“Come here.” Hendrix said, and Aaron crawled into the bed next to Hendrix. “You sleep I’ll finish.” Hendrix offered, Aaron nodded closing his eyes. Hendrix read through what Aaron already had written on the Luftwaffe of Germany and typed out the last few sentences before saving and setting the computer on the ground.

“I feel horrible.” Aaron whined burying his face into Hendrix’s side.

“I know what will help.” Hendrix said and shifted and curled his body around Aaron’s.

“You are such a softie.” Aaron chuckled as Hendrix started to purr.

x-x-x

Laura walked by Hendrix’s room then stopped and walked back to open the door.

“Drix you know the rules.” She scolded as she opened the door. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Hendrix curled around Aaron and the two fast asleep.

“Mom, shut the door Aaron has a migraine.” Charlie scolded as she stuck her head out of her own room.

“Rules are rules Charlie.”

“Yeah well Migraines are terrible and Aaron’s are light sensitive.” Charlie said back, Laura rolled her eyes and shut the door again. “Thanks mom.”

“I’m only doing it because he’s your best friend.” Laura said and Charlie laughed.

“Sure, it’s not because he’s your favorite.” Charlie winked.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are going to be kinda slow, I've been super busy and trying to write longer chapters with little luck. I'll try my best to increase out put. Hope you guys are still enjoying!


	32. Jackson's Reasoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson explains himself to Mercy, with the help of Elsie.

“Mercy!” Jackson said trying to grab the girl’s attention. She looked right at the boy but Hazel threw an arm over her shoulders and lead her away from him. Jackson sighed and ran over to them.

“Hazel, I really need to talk to Mercy.” Jackson said running a hand over his hair.

“Yeah well I doubt she has anything to say to you Ward.” Hazel snapped back.

“I get it I really do deserve that but I need to explain something to her.” Jackson pressed and Hazel shook her head.

“No Jackson, not unless you want Drix to blacken your other eye.” Hazel said and Jackson looked at Mercy.

“Please Mercy?” He said.

“Ward!” Elsie yelled across the halls, she walked over to them. “I don’t need another prom incdent.” She said. “Get to class.”

“I need to talk to Mercy!” He snapped squaring off with the woman who glared at him.

“Do not square off with me Jackson Ward unless you want to be in a world of trouble.” Elsie said back and the man’s shoulders slumped forward, he looked once more at Mercy who looked furious.

“If you ever threaten my aunt again Jackson… I swear to god.”

“I’m just going to get young one out of here.” Hazel said quickly turning them around and walking toward the stairs.

“Jackson.” Elsie said once they were out of earshot. “You really hurt her, you need to give her time.”

“I know,” He sighed sitting on the bench along the wall, dropping his head into his hands. “I really messed up Ma’am, I mean… well I did and I didn’t.” Elsie sat next to the boy.

“What is going on Jackson?” She asked and the boy sighed and started explaining.

x-x-x

“Mercy Hollis, to the office.” The intercom called out during passing time. Mercy looked at Hendrix who shrugged.

“Hurry up.” He said and she headed to the front office.

“I got called in?” Mercy asked once in the office.

“Right! The principal needed to talk to you.” The office aid said.

“I didn’t even do anything!” Mercy said eyes wide.

“Mercy, god get over here you dip.” Elsie said and Mercy ran over to her. “You aren’t in trouble.” She said ushering the girl into her office. “I just need you to sit and hear me out for a moment.” She said as Mercy sat down.

“What’s up aunt Elsie?”

“I spoke with Jackson this afternoon… I think you should hear him out.” She said as the door opened and Jackson walked in. Mercy glared daggers at him.

“Merc, I really am sorry but I need to tell you this.”

“What Jackson, what could possibly make me finding you sucking face with your ex at prom ok?”

“Melisa is pregnant.” He blurted out and Mercy stopped and stared at him.

“What?”

“She found out the day before and well she had to tell me.”

“Is she keeping it?”

“We’re going to raise him or her together… and if everything works out maybe we’ll get married down the road.”

“Jackson just because she’s having a baby doesn’t mean you should get married.” Mercy said.

“I know, that’s why we are going to try and fix things first see how it works for a few years before we get married.” He explained. “I just… I felt so bad Mercy. I didn’t mean for you to find out like that but I was so excited and I just kissed her.”

“It’s ok Jackson.” Mercy gave a small smile. “I understand.”

“You really are special Mercy.” He smiled and kissed her forehead. “Thank you for listening.”

“Thanks for telling me.” Mercy said. “Good luck with everything.”

“Thanks Mercy.” He smiled before getting up and walking out, the door shutting behind him.

“Merc? You ok?” Elsie asked as Mercy started to cry. Elsie walked around the desk and pulled the girl into her arms. “Oh honey,” She whispered, rocking her slightly.

“I really liked him aunt Elsie.” Mercy cried and Elsie nodded.

“I know you did honey, but remember there is someone out there for you that is so much better than silly old Jackson Ward.” Elsie tried and Mercy nodded still crying. “Why don’t you spend your last hour in here and I’ll excuse you?” She said pulling a tissue from the box on her desk giving it to the girl.

“No I have to go to class, everyone will wonder.” Mercy said trying to pull herself together, she blew her nose and tossed the tissue out.

“Ok, here is a pass.” Elsie said filling a paper out handing it to Mercy as the girl went to walk out.

x-x-x

“Where were you?” Aaron asked as Mercy sat next to him. “Everything ok?” He followed it up quickly seeing her eyes.

“Melisa is having a baby.” She said and Aaron’s jaw dropped.

“Jackson Ward’s baby?”

“Yup.”

“Oh my god.” He said and Mercy laughed then looked at him.

“Aaron… thanks for that night.”

“Hey don’t thank me, you’re like my little sister.” Aaron said pulling her into his side. “I’ll always watch out for you.”

“Thanks.” She grinned hugging him.

“Anytime kid.”


	33. Mercy's Wolf Woes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'As a prompt. How about Mercy (as a child) dealing with her wolf stuff? Like the day when she shifted at home, when there was no one there. And by the time moms came back, they have got for a few pairs of shoes less and some technical devices destroyed. And then she and Danny have a conversation about her behaviour. But as Danny knows about wolf difficulties more than anyone, so it's mostly conversation about (safe) having fun in a wolf form'

Mercy looked around her room, something was off, her sight wasn’t the same. It was her wolf sight… She couldn’t remember shifting, she walked over to the edge of her bed and looked down letting out a whine, laying down she stared at the floor. Finally she huffed and leapt off the bed failing miserable to stick the landing. She stood up shaking off the impact and trotted up to her door, nudging it open with her nose. She walked over to the door of her parents’ bedroom and let out a bark, she waited but didn’t hear anyone moving so she gave another bark. Still nothing from her parents room, instead Hendrix’s door opened.

“Mercy what?” He whined and looked at the puppy then realized what was going on. He walked up to the door and opened it for her, following her in. Mercy gave another quick bark and was able to wake Danny.

“Mercy?” She asked and climbed off the bed, over Laura to the child, picking her up.

“She night shifted.” Hendrix said before walking back to his room.

“Did you have a bad dream Merc?” Danny asked walking her back to her bedroom, Mercy let out a small whine and Danny sighed nodding. “Ok I’ll sleep with you tonight, this is your first time but we should start working on getting you able to shift back after a forced shift.” Danny explained and the puppy licked her chin. Danny placed Mercy back in bed and laid down next to her, within minutes Mercy was back asleep. Danny fell asleep quickly after her.

x-x-x

“Danny…” Carmilla said softly. “Danny.” She tried again, leaning back as jaws snapped at her. “Dork our daughter night shifted you put her back to bed then you night shifted.” Carmilla laughed and Danny shifted back.

“Sorry.” Danny said looking down at a now human Mercy who was sleeping soundly in the bed.

“Come on, we should let her sleep.” Carmilla said and pulled Danny to her feet, Danny leaned down and kissed her.

“I love you.” Danny said and Carmilla smiled.

“I love you too red.”

“Thank you for agreeing to have kids.” Danny said and Carmilla smiled again running a hand through Mercy’s red hair.

“I wouldn’t trade it for the world now.” She admitted.

x-x-x

Danny walked into the house a few hours later and nearly choked. There was a trail of destruction leading from the kitchen into the living room and to god knows where else.

“Mercy!” Danny yelled and instantly a puppy came running up with one of Carmilla’s boots in her mouth, still chewing it. “What are you doing?” She asked as the puppy wagged her tail. “Mercy shift back.” Danny said and soon a three year old Mercy was standing in front of her grinning.

“Hi mommy.” She said and Danny dragged her hand down her face, groaning.

“God give me the strength…” Danny mumbled. “Mercy… why aren’t you napping?”

“I was bored…”

“I see that… you do know… my god Mercy you know how much trouble we are going to be in?” She asked and Mercy shook her head as the door opened.

“Danny?” Carmilla asked walking in, she noticed the boot in her hand.

“Remember your son marked my running shorts!” Danny said attempting to excuse the child.

“Oh Danny… I’ll tell you exactly what you told me back then.” Carmilla chuckled. “Whatever your child does you better break the habit and quick.” Carmilla smiled kissing Danny, she took the boot and walked by Mercy kissing the top of the girls head. “Good luck kid.”

x-x-x

“Ok Mercy… Shift!” Danny said and a few moments later a wolf pup was in front of her. “Good job!” Danny said tossing her a piece of bacon. “And back.” She said and instantly Mercy sat in front of her.

“I’m sleepy mommy.” Mercy said walking up to her mother, she stretched her arms over her head and Danny picked her up, letting the girl’s head drop to her shoulder.

“Ok honey, why don’t we go inside for a bit.”

“I didn’t mean to make a mess mommy.” Mercy yawned.

“I know honey, trust me Grandma has some pretty good stories about uncle Zach and I from when we were puppies.” Danny said. “Just next time, get an approved toy ok? You remember which ones those are?”

“In the paw print basket.” Mercy said.

“Good.” Danny smiled walking into the house. Danny walked her over to the couch laying her down she covered her with her baby blanket. The girl was fast asleep already, Danny walked into the kitchen and sighed, Laura wrapped her arms around her.

“Tough day?”

“I never realized how hard raising a puppy was.” Danny groaned.

“Oh just wait.” Carmilla said.

“What?”

“Mercy… may have chewed the kitchen chairs.” Laura said.

“How bad?” Danny whined.

“Bad enough that Laura sat on one and it just died.” Carmilla laughed.

“And someone made fat jokes.” Laura glared at Carmilla as Danny started to laugh.

“Did you tell her all those cookies went to her thighs again?”

“Maybe.” Carmilla chuckled nodding.

“I hate you both.” Laura said exasperated, she stomped upstairs.

“Aw but baby we love you.” Carmilla called after her.

“See if you two get any, any time soon.” She shouted and they looked at each other.

“You’re logic is flawed.” Danny shouted back at her and Laura screeched as Danny and Carmilla laughed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few tweaks on this one. Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you guys think!


	34. Paintball Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Paintball

Charlie, Hazel, Aaron 18. Hendrix 17. Mercy 15, Sky 14

“Alright, all couples on opposite teams!” Laf said looking around as everyone groaned but slowly separated from their partners.

“Um…How exactly is that going to work?” Laura asked.

“Well… two of you on one team, one on the other.”

“I think Mama should be the single one, she’s going to have an advantage already, that also means that she gets Aaron.”

“Yeah that way it’s even across the board.” Mercy agreed.

“Well then Mercy and Danny can’t be on the same team either.” Carmilla pointed out and Perry nodded.

“Fair is fair, opposite teams.”

“I say Perry and Laf are our team leaders.” Laura suggested and everyone nodded while Perry and Laf shook their heads.

“No way.”

“Nope.”

“Too late, you lost.” Danny smirked and both let out sighs.

“You pick first Per.” Laf smiled at their wife.

“Well then I pick Hazel.” Perry smiled as her daughter beamed.

“Hell yes first picked!”

“That’s fine I get Charlie? Hell yeah.” Laf grinned and high fived the girl.

“We got this Laf.” Charlie said crossing her arms glaring at Hazel.

“I pick Hendrix.” Laf said as both Drix and Aaron went their separate ways.

“May the best man win.” Hendrix said and Aaron looked around.

“Dude… may the best women win, we aren’t going to changing anything about this game.” He joked and Hendrix laughed pulling the boy into a kiss.

“Well screw each and every one of you!” Kirsch said walking in with his wife Betty and two of their sons Jimmy and Derek and Lindsey their eldest daughter. “I had to find out from Facebook that you guys were just down the road from us and didn’t even bother to invite us. Rude much?” He said smiling.

“Ignore him everyone, he’s just being dramatic.” Betty said smiling as she accepted a hug from Laura.

“We didn’t know you would want to play!” Danny said trying to find an excuse, Carmilla rolled her eyes at it as the red head hugged the man.

“Well we do.” Kirsch said.

“Well you guys are suited up so we will run down real quick. Spouses on opposite teams, meaning Carmilla is alone while Danny and Laura are on a team. Laf and Perry are team leaders.” Mercy said. “And it’s Perry’s turn to pick.”

“Well that’s an obvious choice.” She said and Kirsch smiled standing taller.

“At least someone likes me.” He said walking toward her.

“Betty!” Perry grinned and Kirsch’s jaw dropped as everyone laughed.

“I can’t… even… but Lola? Aren’t we friends?” He asked.

“Yes Kirsch we are but I watched Betty kick your butt at this a few years ago remember? I doubt you got that much better.” She laughed as Kirsch went over to Laf’s team and accepted a hug from Charlie.

“Ignore them Kirsch, we got this.” She said.

“Well I pick Mercy.”

“That means you also get Carmilla and we get Laura and Danny.” Perry said.

“Yeah, that works.” Laf said welcoming their new team mates.

“We got this mama.” Hendrix said hip bumping her.

“I have all my children on my team… I like this oddly.” Carmilla smirked and Laura rolled her eyes.

“That’s cause they would be aiming at you if they weren’t on your team.”

“Exactly.” Carmilla said back sticking her tongue out at the shorter woman.

“Ok Sky.” Perry said and the red head ran over to her. “Oh look I have all our kids too.”

“Lindsey.” Laf said, “You better take after your mom.” They said and Lindsey nodded.

“I’ll cover my dad… he’s going to need it.” She smirked as Laf laughed.

“Derek.”

“Come on Jimmy last but certainly not the least, I have a very important job for you.” Laf said.

“Ok we have five minutes to set up base and plan, go.” Hendrix said and the two teams headed away from one another.

“I want to snipe.” Jimmy said and Laf nodded.

“That is exactly what I was going to have you do little man!” They grinned high fiving the boy. The next five minutes flew by and soon everyone was placed into their positions.

Derek spotted Carmilla stalking across the back of the arena and went to get closer to her, Jimmy was able to snipe him. Carmilla gave him a thumbs up from her spot, she stalked closer to Danny and both shot at once hitting one another. They sighed and walked over to where Derek sat.

“Shut up.” Derek said as his aunts sat by him.

“Hey don’t worry we’re playing a few rounds.” Danny said nudging him, soon Charlie was walking toward them a huge gash on her face.

“What happened to you?” Carmilla asked.

“I fell… over my own two feet, then my girlfriend fucking shot me.”

“Language.” Danny scolded. “Go get some ice.” She said and Charlie walked toward the offices.

“Ten bucks says Hazel is out next.” Derek said and Danny looked at him.

“Oh you are on.” Danny said shaking his hand. They waited and next was Perry, who was limping with the help of Aaron.

“Oh god you too?”

“No she lost her boot.” Aaron said.

“I didn’t know it was that deep!” Perry said as Sky walked up with her boot covered in mud.

“Good job mom you got shot no less than 12 times.” She said and Perry glared at her.

“It’s all Laf’s fault.” Perry complained.

“You owe me ten bucks.” Danny said to Derek who groaned.

“Get it from my dad.”

“Now that is a deal!” Danny joked. Soon Laura, Lindsey and Jimmy were walking up to them.

“You guys ok?” Carmilla asked.

“Aunt Laura pushed us…” Lindsey said and both Carmilla and Danny looked at her.

“What? It’s war out there.”

“Little hottie! Did you push my kids?” Kirsch said and Laura nodded.

“What are you going to do about it knuckle dragger?” Laura said and Kirsch stared at her then sat as far from her as possible.

“Little hottie is competitive.” He pouted.

“Who got you Kirsch?”

“Betty.” He said.

“Good.” Danny and Perry laughed, a few minutes later everyone walked toward them.

“New rule, you can’t use any other form to get the flag.” Laf complained as Mercy smiled with a flag in her hand.

“Hey Mercy is on your team.” Carmilla pointed out.

“Yeah well it is still not fair…” Laf said. “Ok reset.” They grinned.

x-x-x

Three hours later Laura was leaning against Danny an ice pack on her shoulder. Hendrix was cleaning out a cut across Aaron’s eyebrow. Perry was doing the same for Laf all while telling them how irresponsible their choices had been. Hazel had Charlie wrapped tightly in her arms as they sat on the couch. Sky and Mercy were laughing together on the floor staring at the ceiling.

“So I think this was a good idea.” Carmilla said walking into the living room, she plopped herself on the other side of Danny.

“We must do this again.” Perry agreed and everyone laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So never played paintball, but got the prompt and figured I would give it a shot. Hope I did it justice!


	35. Hendrix's Monthly Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hendrix lives in a house full of women. I know he gets out and has bro time, but he can't just avoid the house for a whole week once a month. How does Hendrix handle moms and the girls on their periods?

Hendrix 17, Charlie 18, Mercy 15 (before prom so Drix and Aaron aren’t dating.)

Hendrix woke up early, his alarm going off. Sighing he reached over and grabbed his phone, staring at the screen. It was the 3rd Saturday of the month, he groaned and rolled off the bed. He stretched out all his muscles before grabbing a clean flannel shirt from his closet and his favorite jeans. Running a hand through his hair he walked toward the bathroom, he startled himself still not used to the freshly cut locks. Starting the shower he quickly brushed his teeth while the water warmed up, finally deeming it warm enough he jumped in. He sighed as the warmth soaked into his body. He tilted his head back allowing the water to cascade over his face and hair, quickly scrubbing away any dirt he had on him.  Leaning down he grabbed for his shampoo, growling when he grabbed Mercy’s instead.

“All I ask for is one shelf…” He snarled and placed Mercy’s shampoo on her own shelf. He sighed as he started running his own shampoo through his hair. Nothing was worse than smelling of strawberries all day while being a guy. He enjoyed his head and shoulders shampoo, plus it helped keep his hair from looking like a grease pit. Rinsing his hair he grabbed his shaving blade, he flipped the small mirror they had in the shower over and started clearing the stubble from his face. Once he was done he ducked under the shower head once more clearing any debris before turning the water off and stepping out of the shower. Grabbing a towel from the shelf he wrapped himself tightly, his head covered, standing still for a few minutes.

“I hate being cold.” He whined to himself before dragging the towel across his arms, he ran it up and down his chest before his legs and finally shaking it through his hair. He grabbed his jeans off the counter and pulled them on, then slide the flannel on. Looking in the mirror he rolled his eyes and ran a comb through his hair taming it back to acceptable. Deeming himself presentable he left the bathroom and went downstairs, grabbing Carmilla’s keys from the counter he walked out the door. He jumped in the car and pulled out of the driveway. He looked down as his phone rang and smiled when Aaron’s number popped up.

“Well good morning friend.” Hendrix said answering the phone.

“We still on for tonight?” Aaron asked.

“Yeah, of course it’s guys night.” Hendrix laughed. “Trust me I need to get out of the house tonight.”

“Yeah I need to too.” Aaron agreed. “Though my guess is since Charlie was so snippy this week…” Aaron trailed off and Hendrix laughed.

“Yeah she’s one of five my friend.” He said and Aaron groaned.

“I am so sorry Drix.” Aaron said and Hendrix laughed.

“Well as long as you, me and the guys are still on tonight that will make up for it.” He said and Aaron laughed.

“Sounds like I’ll see you there then.”

“See you tonight.” Hendrix said before hanging up. He parked in front of the pharmacy and walked into the building.

“Morning Hendrix!” The woman behind the counter smiled at him. “I just finished your family’s bag.” She said.

“Perfect!” Hendrix smiled at her.

“I wish my son was as good as you were. My son wouldn’t be caught dead picking up anything related to a period for my daughters or myself.” She said and Hendrix shrugged.

“Family first man, anyway a real man has confidence and doesn’t care what anyone else thinks of them.” Hendrix said smirking and the woman grinned.

“You are so right.” She agreed.

“I’ll be right back though.” He said grabbing a hand basket he went down a few aisles and stared at the wall of feminine care products. “Alright, mom and Mercy like the playtex sport brand.” He said grabbing two boxes of the sport tampons. “Mama and Charlie are all about the Kotex black box stuff.” He grabbed two boxes of that. “Wait, unscented.” He said and checked all the boxes nodding to himself. “And mom… tampax?” He doubted himself as he looked at the boxes, the design changed again, he grabbed a box and read the details. “Right.” Tossing it into the basket. “Last but not least liners.” He grabbed two boxes tossing them into the basket as he walked back to the counter.

“Got everything?” The woman asked, Hendrix reached down and grabbed 6 chocolate bars from the shelf setting them next to the basket.

“Now I do.” He smiled as she rang him up. They bagged everything together, Hendrix paid and then bid her goodbye. He got back into his car and drove down to the local coffee shop.

“Perfectly timed as always Drix.” The girl behind the counter said. “We just started your monthly order.”

“Thanks Raven.” Hendrix said as he walked up looking at the bakery items in the case.

“What will you have today?”

“I’m thinking 5 of those chocolate chip muffins.” Hendrix said and Raven nodded pulling out a box she quickly plucked the muffins out and packed them just as the coffees were placed on the counter.

“Add a 20 percent tip too.” Hendrix said and Raven smiled at him.

“Thanks Drix.”

“No thank you guys, you make my morning much easier.” He smiled and winked at her.

“As always the drinks are labeled.” She said. She wrote something on his receipt then handed it to him.

“See you around Raven.” Hendrix said grabbing the box of muffins and coffees he walked out. Being careful not to spill anything he set them on the passenger seat as he drove home. He hooked the bags on one arm and carried the coffees and muffins in the other as he walked back into the house. Kicking the door shut behind him he walked right to the kitchen where Danny was sitting already, her head laying on the counter top. “Hey mom, here is some coffee, and a muffin.” He said setting everything down he found the coffee marked with a d and handed it to her.

“Thanks Drix.” She said. Hendrix went over and pulled the bottle of pain killers from the cabinet and set it next to her coffee. Soon the four other women shuffled and groaned their way into the kitchen, each grabbing a coffee, muffin and pain killers.

“Raised that one right.” Carmilla mumbled as she sat down on the couch. The rest of the day was spent relaxing on the couch till Hendrix got up around four.

“I have plans with the guys.” He stated and they waved him off.

“Go have fun, you’ve done enough.” Laura said as Hendrix got ready to leave. He quickly bid everyone goodbye and left, getting in the car he laughed realizing he really would be the only guy of his friends to go get the arsenal his family needed for their periods. Maybe one day when Aaron’s siblings got older he would do the same but currently at their age he was the only one. It made him proud, nothing came above his family. He reached into his pocket to pull out his phone and call Aaron and found the receipt from earlier. Raven had inked her number on the paper with a winky face and Hendrix laughed. His efforts didn’t go unnoticed, he would debate calling her later after guys night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved this prompt, coming up with a name was much harder than writing it. I hope you guys enjoy it! Let me know what you think.


	36. Alaska King Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla fixes the bed size problem.

Carmilla huffed as she fell out of the bed once again. It was becoming a very common occurrence since they moved into the house the year before. She for one was not a fan of the small bed crammed with three full grown women on it. Huffing Carmilla grabbed her pillow off the bed and headed down to the living room. She grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch before laying down and attempting to fall back asleep.

x-x-x

Laura woke up and reached out for Carmilla wanting to pull the women closer to her, finding the bed side empty she sighed and stood up. She pulled on one of Danny’s discarded button downs and followed the familiar path down to the living room. She yawned raking her hand through her hair as she stepped into the living room.

“Morning.” She said to Carmilla who was lounging, a cup of coffee in one hand and her laptop on her thighs that the boxers she was in were barely covering.

“Morning.” Carmilla replied. “Coffee is fresh, your creamer is on the top shelf of the fridge.” Carmilla said, she listened as Laura shuffled into the kitchen pouring her own cup. A few minutes later the blonde was nestled into her side.

“You’re up early.” Laura said.

“Well someone keeps kicking me out of bed.” Carmilla smirked and kissed the smaller woman.

“Sorry about that.”

“That’s alright, I think I found the answer to it.” Carmilla grinned and turned the laptop toward Laura.

“What is that?” Laura nearly gasped seeing a monstrous bed on the screen.

“That is a very rare Alaska king bed.” Carmilla said excitedly. “It’s 9 feet by 9 feet.”

“Carm… we so do not need that much bed.” Laura argued and Carmilla shook her head.

“But see that is where you’re wrong. If we have three kids those kids are going to crawl into bed with us randomly, for example when a storm comes through, or if the power goes out, and bad dreams! We can’t fit six people, even if three of them will be munchkin sized on a small bed.” Carmilla explained.

“Then why don’t we just get a California king?”

“Because that takes four inches from the width and adds to the length.” Carmilla deadpanned.

“It does not.” Laura argued and grabbed the laptop quickly searching bed sizes. “Oh…”

“See.”

“This proves nothing.” Laura said and Carmilla laughed kissing her.

“I say we get an Alaska king bed.” She said against Laura’s lips.

“I don’t know Carm…”

“Well... you do realize Danny and I could sleep in our animal forms then next to you.”

“I… That is not a selling point.” Laura whined and Carmilla laughed.

“Sure it isn’t cupcake.”

“What isn’t?” Danny asked walking into the room in a pair of boxers matching Carmilla’s and a white tank top, she flopped down on the couch next to Carmilla stealing the mug of coffee from the woman.

“We are talking about getting a bigger bed.”

“About damn time.” Danny said, sipping the coffee carefully

“Carmilla wants an Alaska king bed.” Laura pointed out.

“Oh my god is that the 9 foot by 9 foot bed?” Danny said excited and Carmilla nodded. “Oh we have to get it! I will actually be able to stretch out for once.”

“Thank god! I already ordered it!” Carmilla grinned kissing Danny.

“What the hell Carm?” Laura snapped and Carmilla looked at her slyly.

“Sorry love, but I can’t handle another night on the floor.” Carmilla explained as Laura sighed.

“Well if it really means that much to you.”

“It does.”

“The two of you owe me…”

“Well then you’ll have one cute puppy and one cuter panther sleeping next to you soon.” Carmilla smiled as Laura rolled her eyes.

“Perfect.” She said kissing Carmilla again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got a comment about how sturdy their bed had to be a few days ago and it sparked this! Hope you guys enjoyed!


	37. Paul's Heart Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny gets a call from her family telling her Paul had a heart attack. So the girls pack their things and go straight to him, forcing Laura to meet them semi unprepared.

(Happens in February after Lawrence Family Dynamics ends.)

Carmilla walked into Danny’s room watching the girl throw things from her dresser to the suitcase on her bed.

“Red, what are you doing?” Carmilla asked, and Danny turned to her tears running down her cheeks.

“It’s my dad.” Danny said and Carmilla crossed the room, stepping on and over Danny’s bed to get to her quicker. Once she was in front of her she wrapped her arms around the taller woman hugging her.

“Oh god Danny what happened?”

“My mom called, he’s in the hospital.” Danny explained trying to pull away from Carmilla. “I have to finish packing.”

“Well you certainly aren’t going alone!” Carmilla said and Danny looked at her.

“No Carm… I should do this by myself.”

“The hell you are.” Carmilla said. “You finish packing I’ll go get started right now.” Carmilla said grabbing Danny’s keys. “Meet me at the dorm in a few.” She said kissing the taller woman before walking back out of Danny’s room. A moment later she stuck her head back into the room. “Hey Danny?” She asked and Danny looked up at her.

“What?”

“I love you, and everything will be ok.” Carmilla smiled and Danny gave a weak one back. Carmilla quickly made her way out of the house and shifted, grabbing the keys between her teeth she ran toward the doors as fast as she could. She trotted into the building and to her room, pushing the door opened with her head.

“Hey Carm, I’m almost done.” Laura said as Carmilla shifted back.

“You better just set it aside and start packing.” Carmilla said pulling their bags out from under their beds that were pushed together.

“What’s going on?” Laura asked turning around and Carmilla sighed.

“Danny’s father is in the hospital.” Carmilla said and Laura jumped up and opened her dresser up, she made quick work of packing before turning back to Carmilla.

“Ready.” Laura said and Carmilla laughed kissing her.

“You’re pretty awesome Laura.” She smiled, cupping her cheek as the door opened.

“Hey Danny.” Laura said walking up to the girl she hugged her and kissed her cheek. “It’ll be ok.” She said and Danny gave a weak nod.

“You guys ready?” She asked running a hand through her hair as Carmilla zipped up her bag, she grabbed the box of cookies off the table and her container of soy milk from the fridge and turned to them.

“Ready, I drive.” She said and Danny was about to argue. “You are in no state to drive missy.” Carmilla said brushing her way pass the two, she stopped at Danny and ran her thumb under the girl’s cheek. “Let’s go.” Carmilla said taking Danny’s hand in her own they started toward the parking lot.

x-x-x

“Don’t you think you should slow down a little?” Laura asked from her spot in the back seat.

“I’m fine.” Carmilla said.

“Yes but Carm we have these people called police officers.”

“I’ll explain what is going on.”

“I don’t think that’s just how it works.”

“Shhh cupcake, I’ll just eat them if they cause any problems.” Carmilla smirked in the rearview mirror.

“Don’t Carm.” Danny finally said and Carmilla reached over the center consol squeezing Danny’s thigh.

“I promise not to start a war between your family and me.” She said and Danny gave her a soft smile.

“We’re almost there.”

“Correction we are there.” Carmilla said pulling into the parking lot of the hospital, she quickly found a parking spot. Danny was out of the car in an instant and Laura was running after her.

“I need the room of Paul Lawrence.” Danny ordered as she stepped up to the desk. The woman started typing away.

“Danny!” Zach’s voice rang out and Danny ran over to her brother hugging him.

“Thank you.” Carmilla said to the nurse behind the desk who nodded at her. Carmilla wrapped an arm around Laura’s waist and led her over to Danny and Zach. “Hey Zach.” Carmilla said hugging him. “How is Paul doing?”

“He’s stable, he had a heart attack.” Zach explained as they walked over to the elevators and Zach hit the button.

“How are you doing?” She asked and Zach shook his head.

“Hospitals are very hard to be in, so many strong feelings.” Zach said.

“He’s an empath.” Danny leaned over to Laura and she nodded.

“Oh how rude of me. I’m Zach, Danny’s older much better looking brother.” Zach beamed as Danny ribbed him.

“Laura Hollis, nice to meet you.” Laura said as they stepped into the elevator, shaking Zach’s hand.

“Nice to meet you too.” Zach smiled as the door opened, he stepped out and started down the hall toward the room. Danny however stopped after a few feet, Carmilla and Laura stopped with her.

“Hey,” Laura said walking up to Danny. “I know you’re scared.”

“I am not ready to walk in there yet.” Danny admitted.

“Danny, it is your father, you need to see him.” Laura said and Danny nodded. “We are right here with you.” Laura said and took Danny’s hand as Carmilla took her other hand, together the three women walked toward the room.

“Danny.” Paul boomed as she walked into the room. Danny dropped Carmilla and Laura’s hands and threw herself onto her father hugging him.

“Daddy.” She cried out. “I was so worried.”

“Takes more than my old ticker to bring me down.” Paul joked as Danny pulled away, she sat next to her mother.

“Good to see you Paul.” Carmilla said walking up, she hugged him.

“You are looking well.” Paul smiled at her. “And you must be Laura,” Paul said addressing the small woman standing behind Carmilla.

“Yes, I’m really sorry to meet you under these circumstances.” She said walking up to his bed.

“Oh honey it isn’t your fault.” Paul laughed and Laura shrugged.

“Still I was really hoping that we would do like that really awkward family dinner sit down idea. You know the one that all the movies constantly show? And I would just blabber on while Danny and Carmilla groaned at me and you stared at me thinking I was crazy.” Laura started to blabber and Carmilla pinched her side.

“Well… who needs food for that?” Paul joked and Laura’s cheeks flared red.

“Dad.” Zach scolded. “She’s nervous enough, she doesn’t need you picking on her.”

“Alright Paul, time for us to check your vitals.” A nurse said walking in, Carmilla smiled recognizing her but kept her mouth shut, Danny smiled at her.

“I swear never a moment of peace in this place.” Paul smiled.

“Well you seem well enough to send home.” The nurse said. “Let me go check with the doctor.”

“Well I didn’t mean for you three to travel all that way just to have him be released.” Sue said walking in, Danny walked over and grabbed the bags of food from her mother’s arms.

“It was no problem Sue, we were happy to make the trip. Paul is family, I couldn’t imagine us being anywhere else.” Carmilla said, standing to hug the woman.

“Carmilla… sometimes I think you are too good for my daughter.” She joked and Danny faked being hurt.

“Ma!” She said and Sue smiled at her.

“So you look exactly like Laura.” Sue said turning to the small woman who smiled at her.

“That’s because I am.”

“Well it is very nice to finally meet you.” Sue said hugging the woman. No one noticed Carmilla sneak out of the room. The vampire made her way through the hallways and toward the nurses’ station, walking up to it she found the nurse.

“Hey, I was wondering if I could check on a kid’s progress?”

“You mean Julie?” The woman turned around and Carmilla smirked nodding.

“I knew there was a reason.” Carmilla laughed staring at Eddie’s wife Sasha. “How are the kids?”

“Pretty good, Chance still raves about you.” Sasha smiled. “Eddie said you would be back soon.”

“Yeah, well wish it was under better reasons.” Carmilla said and Sasha looked at her.

“We all do. Julie is upstairs level six, room 601. I’ll take you up in a moment if you want to wait.”

“I’ll wait.” Carmilla said leaning against the desk.

“She’s doing pretty well by the way. That donation you didn’t make,” She shot Carmilla a pointed look. “It saved her family a big struggle.” Sasha stood up and walked around the other side of the desk. “Ready?” Carmilla nodded as they walked down the hall.

“Thank you for this.”

“Don’t thank me, you’ve earned it.” Sasha said stepping into the elevator. “You should shift now, if you want.” Carmilla nodded and shifted into panther form. When the door opened again Sasha stepped out and Carmilla followed. The nurse behind the desk was the same that let them into the hospital the first time.

“Well well, I am super glad to see you today. Julie is having a pretty hard day, and I am sure she will light up as soon as she sees you.” The woman said and Sasha looked down at Carmilla.

“Well you heard the lady.” She said and Carmilla trotted to the room, pushing it opened with her head.

“Go away.” A small voice said from in the dark room. Carmilla huffed and padded toward the bed, putting her front paws on the side and peering down at the child. “How…” Julie started but stopped, she wrapped her arms tightly around Carmilla’s neck and Carmilla lifted her back legs up curling up onto the bed next to the child.

x-x-x

Danny went back to the room one last time to make sure everything belonging to her family had been picked up.

“Hey Danny, have you seen Carmilla?” Laura asked and Danny sighed shaking her head.

“No, it’s been awhile.” Danny raked a hand through her hair. “She’s most likely upstairs.”

“Hey,” Laura walked up to her and hugged the redhead. “Are you ok?” She asked and Danny sat down on the bed, Laura sitting next to her.

“I was so scared Laura… that’s my dad.”

“I know honey.” Laura said rubbing her hand up and down Danny’s back.

“Let’s go get Carm, and go to my house.” Danny said and the two walked hand in hand to the elevators, not a word was spoken as they headed up to the children’s ward. As soon as the elevator doors opened they could hear Carmilla purring, and Sasha was leaning against a doorjamb. “Hey aunt Sasha, is my other girl in there?” Danny asked and Sasha smiled at her nodding, she disappeared into the room and was back out a few minutes later with Carmilla in panther form walking beside her.

“How was Julie?” Laura asked and Carmilla shifted back.

“She’s ok.” Carmilla said and wiped a tear from her eye. “Little kids shouldn’t be allowed to get cancer.” She said and everyone nodded.

“Come on Vamp, let’s go home.” Danny said slinging an arm over the woman, she kissed the top of her head as Carmilla melted into her side. The three walked out to the car and drove back toward the Lawrence house. As they pulled up they were greeted by what Laura guessed had to be nearly 30 wolves walking around the yard. Getting out of the car Danny walked over to her parents and sat next to her father who looked worn out.

“Dad it’s late we should just get you to bed.” Danny said and Paul waved her off.

“I am fine Danny it was a mild incident it won’t happen again as long as I take care of myself.”

“Well getting rest is taking care of yourself.” She pointed out.

“Zach can lead the run if that will make you feel better, I’ll stay in and watch the game from today.” He said and Danny nodded.

“I’ll stay too then.”

“No you won’t.”

“Dad I’m not just going to leave you here and have to abandon Laura alone with you too.” Danny snapped back and Paul laughed.

“She will be fine.”

“Yeah Danny, I’ll be fine, you and Carm go for a run, you two need it after today.” Laura said stepping up next to Danny on the porch. Danny grunted but agreed, she shifted and walked over to Carmilla who was already in panther form. The large cat gave a few quick licks to the top of Danny’s head before following the wolves toward the woods.

“Come on child, let’s go settle into the house.” Paul said and opened the door for Laura to walk in. She followed the man to the living room and sat across from him. “I’m just going to get right to it, if you don’t mind?”

“Not at all sir.” Laura said.

“If you don’t think this is going to work... you should speak up sooner rather than later.” Paul said and Laura nodded.

“Sir, I know. Here is the other thing I know, I love Danny with every fiber of my being. And I love Carmilla with every fiber of my being. Today seeing both of them so worried over you, I became worried. I have not even met you yet and I was terrified of losing you. Your daughter is one of best things that could ever happen to me, and I don’t plan on giving that up any time soon.” Laura explained and Paul smiled nodding his head.

“That is a very good thing to hear.” He smiled leaning back in his chair, letting his eyes slide closed. “Now learn to relax young one, being that tense in this house will end up being nothing but trouble for you. We’re wolves, we smell fear from miles away.” He joked and Laura gave a half smile.

x-x-x

A few hours later Danny and Carmilla nearly crashed through Danny’s door startling Laura awake with a squeak.

“Shit sorry.” Danny apologized as Carmilla laughed hanging off of her.

“Sorry cupcake.” Carmilla grinned, flinging herself on top of Laura she kissed her soundly.

“Carmilla.” Danny scolded as she climbed over the two to settle into bed with them.

“Daniela.” Carmilla mocked back laying on her back. Danny chuckled and kissed her then leaned over and kissed Laura.

“Go to sleep you dork.” Danny said wrapping her arms around them, Carmilla snuggled into Laura’s back.

“Hey Danny…” Laura said softly.

“Hmm?”

“Your dad is strong, and he loves you very much. Just like we love you very much.” Laura said and Danny smiled into the back of Carmilla’s head.

“I love you guys too.” She replied, grinning as Laura tangled their fingers together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so just to be clear heart attacks are really serious, I know I have Paul taking it pretty lightly but honestly they aren't and I know that. Also this helps set up Hollis Family Dynamics so just keep that in mind. So let me know what you think.


	38. Charlie's First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the prompt of First day of school. It also slightly touches on the how the kids deal with not having normal families, not only from having 3 mother but also being supernatural.

Charlie took her Hello Kitty lunch box tightly into her hands as she walked through the door into the preschool classroom. She looked back over her shoulder at her mothers who smiled and waved at her, she gave a small smile back.

“Hey Charlie!” Hazel said running up to her.

“Hazel!” Charlie quickly threw her arms around the girl hugging her.

“Aaron’s here too.” She grinned taking Charlie’s hand she led her over to a table.

“Well… that was easier than expected.” Carmilla said dragging a hand through her hair. She turned to walk away from the door but Danny and Laura didn’t move. “Guys…” She said, Danny turned to look at the woman.

“I…am not ready.” Danny said.

“You know if we hang around much longer it’ll be harder on Charlie.” Carmilla stated firmly.

“I am not going.” Laura said and Carmilla laughed, she walked over to the smaller woman and picked her up.

“Sure about that cupcake?” She smirked and Laura tried swinging at her to no avail. “Now if I set you down will you leave?” Carmilla asked nicely.

“I guess…”

“We can pick her up in 5 hours, it’s not the end of the world.” Carmilla pointed out.

“That’s a long time to a little kid.” Danny said and Carmilla glared at her.

x-x-x

“Mom!” Charlie grinned running up to Laura once class was let out. Laura quickly scooped the girl up hugging her.

“Did you have fun today Charlie?” She asked.

“Yeah! Hazel and Aaron we made pictures of our family!” Charlie explained and pulled out a paper.

“Mom…” Aaron whined and reached up for Elsie as she walked up to him.

“Hey champ.” She picked the boy up. “How was school?”

“I want a nap.” Aaron whimpered and Elsie chuckled she looked over to Carmilla.

“You sure we didn’t have a mix up one day?” She asked and Carmilla huffed, but still ruffled the boy’s hair.

“Go home mister take a nice long nap then stay up all night and make your mother’s night terrible for me huh, how’s that sound?” Carmilla instructed the young boy as Elsie glared at her.

“Ok Aunt Carmilla.” Aaron said yawning. “Bye Charlie.” He said waving as Elsie carried him out to their car.

“No, is Lafontaine your mommy or your daddy?” A child nearly yelled at Hazel who just shrugged them off.

“They are my Lafontaine?” Hazel said back confused as to why the child couldn’t grasp that.

“No, you have a mommy and a daddy and that makes a family.” The boy said and Hazel chuckled.

“No not all families. Charlie her family has three mommies.” Hazel said and the boy looked toward Charlie who walked up to Hazel taking her hand.

“That’s right, and Hazel’s parents are my Aunt Perry and Lafontaine.” Charlie stated loudly as if daring the boy to challenge this.

“No! It’s a mommy and a daddy! The bible says so.” The boy stomped his foot just as his mother walked up.

“Jonny what are you shouting about?” She asked.

“Hazel says she has a mommy and a Lafontaine, not a mommy and a daddy! Charlie says she has three mommies.”

“Well Jonny not all families are the same,” The woman explained. “Some have only a daddy or a mommy, some have two daddies or two mommies.”

“But the bible…”

“The bible isn’t something to be taken word by word for.” She said. “It’s like what daddy says about speed limits, it’s a suggestion.”

“Okay.” He said then looked at Charlie. “Soccer tomorrow still?” He asked and Charlie nodded.

“Only if we can use the pink ball.”

“Fine.” He said and took his mother’s hand.

“See you tomorrow.” His mother said to Carmilla, Laura and Danny.

“It’s going to be an interesting year.” Danny replied making the woman laugh.

“So true.” She said waving as they walked away.

“Mommy look! There you are, and Mercy, then Mama and Drix, and me and mom!” Charlie explained showing her drawing. “And Trudy!”

“Trudy is my dog.” Hazel said.

“You can share.” Charlie said stubbornly.

“Ah girls can you maybe go back inside and play for a few more moments so I can speak with your moms?” Their teacher asked stepping into the hall.

“Ok.” Hazel said taking Charlie back into the classroom.

“First day and already getting a teacher talking to us, not good.” Carmilla joked.

“I was just… very curious as to why Charlie drew her siblings as a cat and a dog?” The teacher asked as Carmilla started coughing. “More specifically a panther and a wolf. She even mentioned that she was normal while her siblings were special?”

“She just has a very active imagination.” Danny said. “Just like her mother here.” She put her arm over Laura’s shoulder. “Plus truth be told, considering she has told us a million times, she would much rather have pets then siblings.” Danny smiled at the woman who smiled back.

“Alright than.” The woman said. “Come on girls it’s time to go.” She said and the two bolted out the door, the three women quick behind them.

“Was it just me or did you give Charlie’s teacher the ‘I will charm your pants right off you’ smile?” Carmilla asked looking at Danny.

“Well your ass was not much help just laughing at the fact our daughter drew her siblings as her ‘pets’.”

“Well it was funny.” Carmilla said as Laura and Danny groaned. Raising children with Carmilla was going to be more difficult than they originally thought.

 


	39. Hendrix's Video Project 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 'laferry bringing over their children and one of the kids has to make a movie about their family for class.' I took some...creative freedoms.

“Carmilla can you get the door?” Laura asked and Carmilla quickly slid the screen door open, grabbing a tray from Laura’s arms.

“Why didn’t you ask for help?” Carmilla asked kissing her nose.

“I can do this myself.” She laughed.

“Yes I know you can, but here’s the thing, you don’t have to.” Danny added walking up to them, she grabbed the last tray from Laura walking it to the table.

“Uncle Zach!” Mercy shouted from across the yard, Danny’s head shot up just as Mercy shifted in the middle of the yard and sprinted full force across the yard into the large black wolf, Hendrix’s panther not far behind her.

“Why is it no matter how many times I see that I still am not used to it?” Betty asked looking over at the two wolves.

“Because no matter what, you never get used to it.” Laura said, Danny looked over her shoulder at the women and shifted jumping over the railing of the deck and onto her brother’s shoulders biting harshly onto his ear.

“How in god’s name did you do it Laura?” Betty laughed as she picked ran a hand through her youngest Cindy’s hair. “Why don’t you go play with your cousins?” She asked the child.

“Is Chance coming?” She asked looking up at Laura, who smiled and knelt in front of the girl.

“I sure hope so, I know his Abbey can’t wait to see you again.” She kissed the girl’s forehead. “Go play I’ll call you if they show up.” She said and the girl ran off.

“Thanks again for the invite; she really does need some friends her own age.” Kirsch said walking up to them.

“Kirsch you are family, of course you are invited.” Laura said hugging him.

“Hey mom… you did make enough food right?” Charlie asked.

“Aunt Perry made a bunch too, and the pack is supposed to bring a dish to pass.” Laura said.

“Well the pack just got here.” Carmilla said looking over toward Hendrix who grinned and shifted, both of them running toward the group of wolves running toward the back yard.

“Again, never going to get used to it.” Betty muttered to herself causing Laura to laugh.

“So we went to the front door but apparently that is not the best way to get in.” Perry said walking out the screen door, Hazel and Sky quickly scooted by their mom, hugging their extended family they ran over toward the group of extra large animals.

“Oh Per,” Laura laughed shaking her head back and forth.

“I told you it was open door policy.”

“It always is at the Hollis house!” Hazel shouted from across the yard.

“Yeah even I know that.” Logan, Chance’s husband said walking up. “I’ve only been here a few times.” He smiled and Perry grinned reaching out to take the bundle out of his arms. “Oh here!” Logan grinned handing the boy over.

“Perry, meet Jem the newest addition to the Lawrence family.” Laura explained.

“Oh he is adorable.” Perry gushed, as Laf looked over Perry's shoulder down at the baby.

“You certainly are!” Laf said as the baby smiled up at them.

“I… can you guys…” Logan started asking.

“Go ahead Logan.” Laura said and the man took his button down shirt off hanging it on the back of a chair before shifting and jumping into the thick of the pack.

“I still don’t understand why they take their shirts off…” Kirsch said. “The women don’t.”

“The men like showing off the fact they didn’t lose their abs, unlike someone else I know.” Betty said picking on him.

“Not cool Bets… not cool.” Kirsch pouted and Betty leaned up kissing him.

“Looks like your Cindy found Abbey.” Elsie said pointing out the pair who sat away from the larger wolves Cindy was throwing a ball and Abbey was happily running after it.

“Those two are too cute together.”

“I wouldn’t be saying that too much around here.” Perry said. “We said that over all of our kids and they are all dating each other now.” She laughed.

“Not that we have a problem with that.” Laf added.

“Oh no I have no cares in the world about their children pawing ours.” Perry said sarcastically.

“Hey, you didn’t have to move so close to us.” Laura pointed out and Perry grinned.

“I love that our children are happy together.” Perry said. “He’s such a little wiggle worm.” She laughed as the child wiggled in her arms.

“Here why don’t you let me hold my grandson for a while.” Joe said walking over to the group.

“Joe!” Laura smiled hugging the man tightly, he hugged her back.

“It’s good to see you Laura.”

“I’m really glad you could make it.”

“Well I’m really glad your father could pick us up!” He joked and stepped aside revealing Gus Hollis.

“Daddy!” Laura yelped and ran over to her father hugging him.

“My sweet Laura.” He said kissing the top of her head.

“I missed you.” She said.

“Grandpas!” Hendrix said smiling as he walked into the kitchen, Aaron tucked under his arm a video camera in the other. He walked up to Gus hugging him, then turned to Joe who hugged him.

“Keeping out of trouble Drix?” Gus asked and Hendrix smirked.

“Never grandpa, never.” He chuckled.

“How are you Aaron?” Joe asked the boy.

“I’m pretty good sir, excited that this is my first year at college.” He grinned.

“Good to hear it.”

“Joe stop hogging the baby!” Beverly said walking over to them she snatched Jem from his arms and the boy giggled at her before shifting in her arms to a tiny puppy. “Every damn time!” She shouted and let the puppy run over to his parents. Beverly turned to Hendrix who had the camera nearly in her face. “Get that thing outta here boy.” She yelled half joking half not. Hendrix smiled and walked away.

“I’m telling you honey it’s a game now. If you don’t react he won’t do it.” Joe laughed referring to Jem, kissing his wife.

“Alright well I say we set up dinner and get everyone fed.” Perry said and Laura nodded.

“Aaron help your aunts set up.” Elsie said walking into the kitchen, she followed the women toward the food. “I love that you guys have the perfect counter top set up for this. Could you imagine our little galley kitchen trying to fit this many people?” She laughed.

“Hey Danny…” Zach said as he walked into the house. “Where are all your kids?” He asked and Danny looked at him oddly, Carmilla however knew what he was talking about and quietly slipped away to go upstairs. She walked up to Charlie’s door and knocked loudly against the door.

“Charlie! Hazel!” She snapped, “You’re not that dumb there is an empath in the house!” She said hearing a groan from the other side of the door.

“We’ll be right down.” Charlie shouted back and Carmilla huffed.

“You better be.” She said walking back down the stairs.

“You are like the ultimate wet blanket.” Zach joked when she was back down stairs, he threw an arm over her shoulders. “I have a surprise for you.” He grinned and led her out the front door.

“I hate surprises Zach.” Carmilla groaned.

“Oh you’ll love this one. Come on out.” Zach said and a young woman stepped around the corner of the house.

“Julie?” Carmilla asked and the woman smiled nodding.

“Julie here is dating Atticus! We didn’t put it together till I shifted in front of her a few weeks ago.”

“As soon as I saw him I had to ask about you! I know what you did for me.” She said and hugged her tightly. “All those visits, you could have told me.” She smiled and Carmilla laughed.

“I can’t believe it. Well welcome, to the craziest family in the world.” She said before leading them inside.

“Scout warned me, she said you had a very large family.” Julie said.

“Large doesn’t even start to explain it, we have fifty plus members of our family.”

“Half of that are wolves.” Zach added.

“Two are vampires.”

“The rest are boring humans.”

“Well looks like I’m adding another boring human.” Julie joked and Carmilla smiled at her, she spotted Charlie and Hazel trying to sneak back down into the crowd without getting caught.

“Hey you two!” She shouted causing them to freeze in their tracks.

“Yeah?” They both said looking toward her.

“Here, now.” She ordered, Zach took Julie into the kitchen pass the two children, Charlie elbowed him hard in the side as they passed.

“Mama?” Charlie asked.

“What exactly did you think you were doing…”

“Mama!” Charlie said turning red.

“Carmilla… I remember a certain 19 year old getting pretty… inappropriate at my house.” Gus said causing Carmilla, Laura and Danny to glare at the man and turn red.

“Dad!” Laura scolded as everyone started laughing.

“Get out of here.” Carmilla grumbled and Charlie grabbed Hazel’s hand pulling her out of the house.

“I’ll deal with you later, Gus.” Danny said as she walked up to Carmilla.

“Hey if I remember correctly it was your body those hands were on.” Gus said.

“And looks like someone is getting cut off early, Mr. Hollis.” Kirsch joked as Gus laughed.

“Well food is on!” Laura said as everyone stepped into line. “Kids first, every grab a child under 12 to help get food.”

“Come here Cindy,” Hendrix said as the small girl ran up to him.

“Hey Drix.” She smiled as he grabbed a plate for her.

“What would you like?”

“Oh a burger!” She grinned. “And corn.”

“Oh I love corn.” He smiled he grabbed an ear of corn for her. “Would you like some Lindsey?” He asked looking over his shoulder at the girl.

“I got it Hendrix.” She said. “Thanks.”

“I’ll make sure she’s ok.” Aaron said from behind her, his siblings Jasmine and Darren by him.

“What about you Abbey?” Hendrix said looking at the shy girl.

“I…I’m not hungry Uncle Drix.”

“Oh Abbey, you need to eat, here look.” He lifted her up. “We have all your favorites, Mama even made your favorite chicken just for you.” He said and she nodded.

“Ok.” She said, “but not a lot.”

“Sounds like a plan.” He smiled at her. They went around the counter and filled plates for all the little kids before helping them carry them outside to a table.

“Drix!” Jasmine shouted when Hendrix turned to leave.

“What’s up Jas?” He asked looking at her.

“Can you show us again?” She asked and he shook his head.

“After dinner, I need to eat in order to shift silly.” He said smiling, he walked back into the house and Aaron kissed him.

“I love when you are all cute and domestic.” Aaron said and Drix laughed.

“Seriously?” He grinned. “I could get an apron out if that’d help?”

“Oh god don’t even joke.” Aaron groaned and Mercy elbowed them.

“Seriously stop, you’re making me sick to my stomach.” She said and Hendrix shoved her.

“Shut up red.” He laughed.

“Oh leave her alone.” Sky said and Aaron looked at her.

“What are you gonna do punk?” He asked a smile plastered on his face.

“I’m gonna huff and puff till I blow your house down.” She joked back and Hendrix looked offended.

“But that’s my line!” He said making everyone laugh.

“Oh kids get your damn food!” Zach said, pushing his niece and nephew.

“God so pushy.” Sky said.

“Dude is it true you told mama that Charlie and Hazel were…”

“Shh…” Zach looked around before leaning down. “Yes.”

“Zachary!” Sue yelled and Zach shot up trying to look innocent.

“Yes mom?”

“Did you make Elizabeth get Xavier’s plate without helping her?”

“He’s 15!” He protested as his wife passed sticking her tongue out at him.

“That’s for Charlie.” She said and Zach groaned.

“Boys, never mess with women.” He warned Aaron and Hendrix who looked at one another.

“Don’t think that’s going to be a problem uncle Zach.” Hendrix said and Zach rolled his eyes.

x-x-x

Danny walked up to Laura and leaned down kissing the woman.

“Going for a run?” Laura asked and Danny nodded.

“Yeah, think everyone is a bit too full of energy to stay still any longer. We never really were a bonfire type of family.” Danny said.

“I’m just glad you guys rented the bounce house, that made all the youngsters crash really early.” Elsie said and Betty nodded.

“Thank god it’s warm enough for them to sleep in it tonight too.” Kirsch said.

“Danny, ready?” Carmilla asked walking up, Danny wrapped an arm around her and kissed her.

“Always.” She smiled and shifted, Carmilla laughed kissing Laura quickly before shifting and trotting after Danny. When they got to the edge of the woods Danny gave a quick bark and the other family members started falling into place alongside them. Zach lumbered up to Chance and pushed him away from looking in on Jem sleeping in the window.

“I could make a ‘who’s that doggy in the window’ joke right now.” Mercy chuckled and Charlie shoved her shoulder.

“So rude!” She joked and Mercy shifted jumping over top her sister to join the pack.

“Your ma is stalking Mercy.” Hazel said softly to Charlie who looked over and noticed that yes indeed Carmilla was barely six feet into the woods stalking Mercy. As soon as Mercy was close enough Carmilla launched from her spot right onto the girl’s shoulder biting into her shoulder tossing her to the ground. She quickly scrambled back to her feet and took off into the woods, causing the pack to start forward howling after her.

“Dude I love this family.” Kirsch said.

“Got to say Laura, these end of the summer parties you guys throw, are some of the best.” Laf said smiling, Perry in their arms.

“I love throwing them, getting everyone over. We don’t get to do this enough.”

“It has to be stressful.” Betty pointed out and Laura shook her head.

“Not with so many people pitching in. All the kids are great and help clean the house, even Sky, Hazel and Aaron help.”

“Yeah so did Jill this year.” Aaron smiled.

“Good I’m glad, with how much time you guys spend at this house you should help.” Elsie said and Laura laughed.

“Oh trust me Elsie, your kids help out more than my kids. Same with your kids Perry and Laf.”

“We raised them right.” Perry pointed out and Laf nodded.

“Except for the whole PDA thing.” Kirsch said pointing across the fire to Charlie who was in Hazel’s lap making out with her.

“Eh let them have their fun.” Laura said.

“Yeah, that’s because of all the fun you had right?” Gus asked and Laura groaned at him.

“It was once! Once you caught Carmilla on top of Danny.”

“Yeah well once is by far enough and don’t act like you weren’t involved with that missy! You were shirtless.”

“And…we’re out!” Charlie said taking Hazel’s hand and walking away from the bonfire. “You coming Aaron?”

“Oh thank god.” He said jumping to his feet and chasing after them.

“Well I say we toast to another great summer!” Kirsch said lifting his beer, soon everyone had their drink in the air toasting the summer. They continued to joke and talk late into the night, the howls and barks of the pack fading in and out of the woods.

x-x-x

“Guys!” Mercy yelled running back into Charlie’s room, she found the three older kids and Sky sitting on the floor playing Mario cart.

“Sup Merc?” Aaron asked.

“Uncle Eddie and grandpa Paul pulled out the guitars.” She said excitedly. Sky quickly paused the game as the group thundered back down the stairs and outside. They made their way over to the fire pit, Aaron walked over to Hendrix sitting between his legs, Charlie and Hazel finding a spot next to Sky. Mercy walked over to Danny sitting next to her smiling as Danny handed her a guitar. She waited a few moments listening to the others play before perfectly picking up a part.

“What are you doing?” Aaron asked as Hendrix shifted around, he looked up at the boy.

“Getting the camera.” Hendrix explained as Aaron rolled his eyes.

“What is with you and that thing today?” Aaron asked and Hendrix smirked.

“You’ll see.”

“You keep beat kid?” Chance asked Aaron who nodded, and Chance handed him a box. “It’s a Cajon drum, keep beat, song is Cherry Win by Hozier.” He said ruffling Hendrix’s hair. Aaron laughed and nodded he had seen the family play them a few times, getting up from the ground, Aaron sat on the drum and moved next to Hendrix. He easily fell into the beat, smiling at Mercy as the girl looked up at him and grinned. Soon the whole family was singing along, Hendrix walked around recording all the members of the family laughing and having a good time.

x-x-x

Hendrix padding into his room stepping over Aaron’s siblings before stepping up onto his bed and curling his body around Aaron’s. He started purring resting his head on Aaron’s chest, Aaron raised his hand running it through the black fur on Hendrix’s head.

“Hey, shift back.” Aaron said and Hendrix did as asked. “Hi.” Aaron smiled kissing him.

“Hey back.” Hendrix smiled, he leaned back and pulled his shirt over his head leaving his jeans on.

“Hey Hendrix…” Aaron said again.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” Aaron said softly and Hendrix looked up at him, smiling.

“Really?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Aaron smiled back, Hendrix straddled him and kissed him once more.

“I love you too Aaron.” Hendrix said, there was a small knock against the wall.

“Hey, empath here!” They heard Zach say and they chuckled, Hendrix resting his head against Aaron’s. “Congratulations though.” He whispered and Hendrix rolled off Aaron snuggling into the man’s side.

“Best summer ever.” Hendrix said.

“Agreed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this got a lot bigger than I thought it would and I had to split it into two so the theme will be explained a lot better in part 2 promise. Let me know what you guys think! :)


	40. Hendrix's Video Project 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the Video prompt

Laura answered her phone without checking the caller id.

“Laura Hollis speaking.” She answered, still typing away at her computer, editing the latest article to come across her desk.

“Mrs. Hollis so glad I could get a hold of you. It’s Ms. Carter, Hendrix’s teacher.”

“Ms. Carter how are you?”

“I am doing well. I wanted to talk to you about Hendrix’s project he presented today.” Laura sat back in her chair.

“What did he present? I didn’t even know he had a project.”

“Well that answers my first question of if you helped him.” The teacher laughed. “I’ll email you the file.” Laura flipped over to her email and waited for a file to pop up in her inbox. She clicked on the attachment letting the video load.

“Your boy has quiet an imagination to him.” The woman said as Hendrix popped up on her screen.

x-x-x

“When I heard we had to do a family tree it brought up something deeper. What does family mean to me?” Hendrix said looking up at the camera from the floor. He was sitting on a chair at the kitchen table, the camera angled up crudely at him. “To me family is not defined by blood, I have no direct blood relatives besides my mother. I have no biological grandparents or aunts or uncles. No brothers or sisters that I share DNA with. I have something better.”

The video switched to having a voice over. Laura started recognizing that it was footage from their Labor day party they held.

“I have three mothers, I mean how lucky am I? No one else can say that. I also have two wonderful sisters, and a lot of amazing cousins that are over all the time. Hazel and Sky are Lafontaine and aunt Perry’s daughters, while Aaron and his siblings are my aunt Elsie’s.” The video panned across the backyard. “We call them cousins but they aren’t actually blood related. I guess that is how I get away with dating Aaron and my sister Charlie gets away with dating Hazel.” Photos of each person popped up as their name was said. Laura smiled and stopped the video.

“No ma’am we didn’t help him.” She replied.

“Well your son is very talented.” The teacher said back.

“Yup that would be Drix.” Laura laughed.

x-x-x

Laura walked into the house that evening the video saved to a flash drive pinched between her fingers.

“Hey love.” Danny walked up kissing her. “How was work?”

“I got a really interesting call from Hendrix’s teacher. Is he here?” She asked and Danny shook her head. “Good, get the kids.” She kissed Danny walking into the living room she pluged the flash drive in.

“Hey mom.” Mercy said walking into the room, Sky right behind her.

“Hey Merc.”

“Laura what is this about?” Carmilla asked as she sat on the couch pulling the woman down onto her lap.

“Oh trust me you are going to love this.” She said waiting till Danny, Charlie and Hazel were in the room with them. Turning the video on she watched everyone’s reactions, smiling as they all seemed to melt right into the couch.

“Aaron I’m telling you, that is not how to get along with professors.” Hendrix said shaking his head as he walked through the door, Aaron following right behind him.

“Hey Drix… you might wanna check out the TV there kid.” Aaron smiled seeing what he knew was Hendrix’s project. The two were laying on Hendrix’s bed right after Hendrix had said he loved him.

“What…how did you get this?” He asked looking between his mothers.

“Your teacher called me this afternoon.” Laura smiled.

“Aw we love you too Drix!” Mercy said jumping onto her brother hugging him tightly.

“Who knew you were so mushy.” Charlie joked hugging him.

“I’m not mushy! I’m just in touch with my feelings.” Hendrix tried to defend himself.

“Hey, we’re all family here, no need to hide from us.” Hazel smiled and Hendrix turned red.

“I dislike each and every one of you.” He said.

“Lies and slander.” Aaron said pulling Hendrix into a kiss.

“So what did the project get you?” Carmilla asked.

“An A of course.”


	41. Charlie and Hazel Come to Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Few prompts went into this. Charlie and Hazel tell their parents, Charlie and Hazel get caught, The siblings protect Charlie and Hazel's relationship. Charlie/Hazel being cute.

Charlie stared up at Hazel smiling at the girl, she reached up and ran her fingers across the girl’s cheek.

“You’re thinking.” Hazel said leaning down kissing Charlie.

“I’m thinking about how much I love you.” Charlie said back.

“Lies, that isn’t your ‘I am massively in love with you’ face.”

“Oh and how would you know?”

“Because your eyes aren’t shining, and your eyebrows do this thing where they relax. Your mouth gets really dopey like a puppy.” Charlie laughed and pulled Hazel down kissing her again.

“You can stop now.” She smiled and Hazel chuckled kissing across Charlie’s cheek.

“What if I don’t want to?” She asked whispering into her ear.

“Well then I can’t stop you can I?” Charlie laughed.

“Nope, you can’t.” Hazel kissed her again, and ran her hands down Charlie’s sides.

“Hey! Charlie, moms are nearly back.” Hendrix said knocking on the door.

“Thanks Drix.” Charlie said as Hazel fell on top of her laughing.

“I love your family.” She laughed as Charlie ran her hands through Hazel’s hair.

“My family? Our family.” Charlie corrected, she leaned over the edge of the bed and grab their shirts. She handed one to Hazel, watching as the redhead pulled the shirt over her head. “Hey Hazel…”

“Hmmm?”

“I love you.”

“I know Charlotte.” She smiled cupping Charlie’s cheek again. “I love you too.”

“Seriously you two, hurry up!” Mercy yelled and Charlie laughed pulling Hazel back down kissing her, she flipped them over, pinning Hazel below her.

“We should get up.” Hazel said she pushed Charlie’s hips back till the girl was sitting back, Hazel sat up and sighed running her hands through Charlie’s short hair. “Up.” She ordered and Charlie laughed but stood up, she walked across the room grabbing clean pants and undergarments. “Enjoying your view?” She asked over her shoulder and Hazel laughed nodding. She jumped out of bed and went for her own clothes, feeling Charlie’s eyes burning into her backside.

“Now who is enjoying the view?” She asked and Charlie huffed. They heard the garage door open, both laughed and kissed then quickly ran downstairs sitting on the couch next to Hendrix and Mercy.

“Hey kids.” Laura said walking in, she set her bag down as Carmilla and Danny walked in behind her. Danny walked straight to living room, she sat down on the floor and laid down.

“Rough day?” Mercy asked as she moved to lay next to Danny.

“I had a kid drop, they really… shouldn’t have. They weren’t failing.”

“Some kids just aren’t cut out for college.” Carmilla said from the kitchen and Danny snarled at her.

“Says the vampire…”

“You know what will help?” Hendrix asked. “A run.” He shifted and Laura opened the back door, Danny and Mercy shifted and walked after Hendrix. Danny stopped and looked toward Charlie and Hazel, slight confusion crossing her face. Mercy went and snapped her jaws at Danny’s shoulder before running out the door Danny quick on her heels.

“That was close.” Hazel whispered and Charlie shook her head.

“That wasn’t close, that was caught.” Charlie said and Carmilla raised an eyebrow at the girl.

“What do you mean caught?” She asked sitting in front of them.

“Mama…”

“Charlie?”

“Aunt Laura… aunt Carmilla…” Hazel stopped and looked toward Charlie who gave a slight nod. “Charlie and I are together.”

“I fucking told you!” Laura shouted and Carmilla laughed nodding.

“You knew?” Charlie asked as everyone nodding.

“Charlie, it’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I’m not ashamed of being with Hazel.” Charlie yelled and stood up, Carmilla stood up with her.

“You could have told us.”

“I didn’t want to.”

“That’s fine that is your choice.”

“Charlie sit down.” Hazel plead but the girl refused.

“Charlie… you need to back off.” Danny said walking back into the house. “We aren’t upset, and you are ready to take on the world right now yet no threat is standing in front of you.”

“This changes everything.” Charlie said allowing Hazel to pull her down into her arms, tears falling from her eyes.

“It’ll be ok Charlie.”

“No it won’t, everything changes.”

“Charlie,” Laura sat next to Charlie on the couch. “Honey nothing is changing, we’ve known for a while now and just waited for you two to come to us.”

“We’ve been together two years, and you aren’t going to let her stay over anymore.” Charlie cried and Laura chuckled.

“Oh honey, we’d never do that. Maybe she can’t stay over for a while but we won’t keep you apart.” Carmilla said brushing Charlie’s hair behind her ear.

“We need to let your parents know too Hazel.” Danny said and Hazel nodded.

“Can you tell us why you didn’t let us know?”

“I was scared.”

“Honey there is nothing to be scared of.” Carmilla said and Charlie looked up at her.

“I was afraid you would think we were too young to know we were in love.” She admitted and Carmilla leaned back shocked.

“Charlie, we all love Hazel.”

“Not like how I love her.”

“Can I add something?” Hazel asked, no one objected. “I was scared too, we were so fresh and new and exciting and we didn’t want that to end. We had friends that their parents forced them apart and we just could never deal with that so we hid. I’m sorry we did but I’m not, because every moment I’ve had with Charlie… it’s been perfect.” Hazel smiled at Charlie as the girl leaned over and kissed her.

“Well in that case, Hazel how does chicken for dinner sound?” Carmilla asked and Hazel laughed.

“Sounds like you better call Laf and ask those two knuckle heads to come over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this! Let me know what you thought.


	42. The Hunter

Hendrix loved running alone, it gave him the freedom that he sought after sometimes. No one to tell him what to do, no one to have to watch over or hide from. It was the greatest freedom he could ask for. He knew his great grandfather was not his biggest fan, the age old tales of vampire vs werewolf stayed ingrained into his mind even after knowing the truth. So running on days like today when the family was over and Grandpa Joe was on edge, running gave Hendrix the ability to break away from the stress. He heard the snap before he actually felt any pain, and he had no time to save himself from tumbling forward till it was much too late. His face smashed into the dirt and leaves on the ground right at the instant he felt the searing pain in his front leg. He cried out loudly trying to pull his paw into his body, his paw was in a bear trap. Someone had laid a bear trap in the woods where his family ran all the time. He snarled and was about to shift to pull the contraption off of him when he noticed a man pointing a rifle at him, he ducked right as a shot rang out. Hendrix snarled and lunged toward the man, pulling the trap down his forearm. The man attempted to chamber another bullet as Hendrix roared, he grabbed the spike in the ground with his teeth pulling it up attempting to against get at the man.

“Smart one you are.” The man chuckled. “Too bad there’s two.” As soon as the words were out of the man’s mouth Hendrix again crashed to the ground still feet from his attacker. This time however there was nothing to hide behind. Hendrix tried to run back toward the downed tree, he could hear the pack running towards them. He doubts they would reach him in time, so he closed his eyes and waited for the sound of a gunshot. Instead he heard the snarl of grandpa Joe standing over top of him. He jumped up off the ground and stood behind the large wolf and Joe stalked forward toward the man. Hendrix knew there was trouble; Joe would kill the man he could feel the intense anger rolling off the man. The man dropped his rifle backing up, suddenly Zach and Paul were flanking Joe. The three generations of wolves were intimidating with Zach coming in by far the largest. Hendrix could tell Zach was struggling to keep a clear head from the emotions flying around. Zach snapped his jaws at the man and he ran quickly away from the group. Zach was hot on his heels, Hendrix saw Mercy join him as they chased after the man.

“Zach, relax.” Sue said as she shifted back into human form along with Paul, Joe, Danny and Carmilla. “You can’t shift back until the trap is off.” She explained and reached down to pull the trap apart, the second it was off Hendrix shifted back.

“That fucking bastard!” He screamed and Carmilla glared at him.

“Give me your arm.” Sue ordered and Hendrix allowed her to pick his arm up.

“It’ll heal quickly, hell it will be done before we get home.” He got to his feet with the help of Danny and stared at his mothers. “If I ever see him again...”

“Drix.” Carmilla scolded.

“I mean it mama, it could have been anyone. Think of poor Abbey running through here! She’s six!” Carmilla walked up to the boy and pulled his arm under the break, aligning the bones.

“Hendrix, we’ll sweep the woods, I’m pretty sure the guy will never come back.” Joe said putting his hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“Grandpa… thank you for being there so quickly. I would have been shot had you been a second slower.” Hendrix said and Joe smiled at him.

“Next time just stay out of trouble.” Joe joked as they walked back toward the house. Soon Zach and Mercy joined them, shifted back into human forms.

“You should have seen Merc! She chased right after him got his coat and ripped a huge hole into it.” Zach said high fiving the girl.

“That doesn’t come close to the fact that Uncle Zach got his ankle as the guy tried to scale a fence.” Mercy laughed slinging an arm around Hendrix. “He won’t be coming back anytime soon brother.”

“Thanks guys.” Hendrix smiled bumping foreheads with Mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I havent been updating life is a bit hectic and I'll be gone over the weekend so hope you guys enjoy your Easter weekend.


	43. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Date night

“Mom!” Hendrix yelled stomping into the room, Danny glared at him. “Mercy won’t get out of my room.”

“You are 17 years old Drix! Take care of it yourself.” Danny said and Drix shuffled out of the room.

“Mom!” Mercy yelled a few moments later, Danny sighed looking up at Carmilla.

“I call date night.” Danny growled and Carmilla looked up from the bed at the red head.

“Okay… when?”

“Tonight.”

“I’ll go tell Laura.” Carmilla said walking out of the room, she stopped and kissed Danny quickly before walking out. Danny caught her grabbing and dragging Mercy downstairs with her. She flopped down onto the bed staring up at the ceiling fan, allowing it to lull her into a sense of peace.

“What’s so interesting about the fan?” Charlie asked walking in, she fell onto the bed next to her mother.

“I’m frustrated with your kids.” Danny said eyes closing.

“Yeah I can tell. Normally mama is the one that gets frustrated faster than you.” Charlie observed and Danny nodded.

“I would just like some peace for once.”

“You honestly think you will ever get that? Our house is a revolving door of people, wolfs and vampires.” Charlie laughed. “We are so far from normal that we will never achieve equilibrium.”

“You are such a pessimist today.”

“I learned from the best.”

“Your mama tries her best.” Danny laughed.

“I’ll wrangled them tonight, get a pizza and movie, you and moms go have fun.” Charlie offered.

“Sounds good.”

“On one condition.”

“I hate you.”

“If Hazel can stay over.”

“Charlie… you know how we feel about that.”

“Yeah well it’s been two months.”

“Yeah and you kept it from us for two years.”

“You never asked.” Charlie pointed out.

“I didn’t think I would have to.”

“Please mom, I miss her.”

“Fine, if her parents are ok with it.” Charlie grinned leaning over she kissed Danny’s cheek.

“Thanks mom.” Charlie said practically skipping out of the room as Danny groaned.

x-x-x

Danny looked up when she heard someone walking over toward her. She spotted Carmilla walking over in a red dress, the woman was gorgeous.

“Well look at you.” Danny smiled pulling Carmilla down into her lap, she kissed her cheek.

“I feel over dressed.”

“Well I feel underdressed.” Danny replied and Carmilla laughed.

“Go change?” She suggested.

“Guess I’ll have to.” She said standing up, she had Carmilla in her arms still, Danny set the woman on the table before kissing her forehead and heading back upstairs. Laura passed her on the way and leaned up kissing the redhead.

“Where are you going?” Laura asked.

“To change, seems you two out dressed me just a little too much.” Danny admitted and Laura grinned. She walked the rest the way down stairs and over to Carmilla draping her arms around the vampire’s shoulders.

“Hey,” Carmilla smiled up at her kissing her lightly. “Ready to go?”

“Yup, just waiting on Danny.” She smiled back as there was a knock at the door. “I’ll get it.” Laura said, she walked over to the front door and opened it revealing a nervous looking Hazel. “Why did you knock?” Laura asked stepping aside letting her and Sky, who was a few steps behind in.

“Well… I wasn’t sure how to go about this anymore…” Hazel admitted.

“Oh Hazel.” Laura laughed and hugged the girl. “Nothing changes because you two are dating, we are only upset you didn’t let us know.” She explained and Hazel smiled. “She’s upstairs.”

“Thanks Aunt Laura. Hi Aunt Carm!” Hazel waved over to Carmilla who smiled and waved back.

“Good to see you.” Carmilla said as the girl disappeared upstairs.

“Hey Sky, Mercy is up there too if you want to go hang out with her.”

“Actually I was hoping you could look over my paper sometime this weekend…”

“Sure Sky, leave it on the table and I’ll look it over in the morning.” She smiled, Sky grinned back at her running over and setting the paper on the table she quickly hugged Carmilla before running upstairs to find everyone.

“You’re so sweet.” Carmilla smiled and Laura shrugged.

“One of us has to be.” She grinned and Carmilla huffed at her.

“Ready to go?” Danny asked walking over to them, both their jaws dropped. Danny was wearing a dark green blouse and black skirt.

“Why don’t we just go back upstairs and the kids can go out?” Carmilla suggested and Laura nodded vigorously next to her.

“Oh no, not happening I want some time out with my wives first.” Danny said and they both agreed.

“We’ll be back later.” Laura shouted upstairs to the kids but got no answer in return. “Ready?” She asked turning to the other two who nodded.

x-x-x

Charlie walked back into her room smiling at Hazel.

“Everyone set?” Hazel asked.

“Yup, Hendrix is busy working away at some project. Sky and Mercy are watching a movie, they’ll be asleep soon.” Charlie explained as she walked over to the bed and straddled Hazel who smiled up at her.

“I missed you.” She admitted and Charlie kissed her, cupping her cheek.

“I missed you too love.” Charlie said, Hazel wrapped her arms around the girl and pinned her down to the bed.

x-x-x

“Ok so the plan is to get our sweats back on and watch a movie, eat our desert on the couch?” Laura asked and the others nodded. “Perfect.” She smiled as they walked upstairs. They checked on Mercy and Sky first finding them fast asleep with some movie playing. Then checked on Hendrix who was wearing his headphones working on his paper. He waved at them and refocused on his work. Lastly they checked on Charlie and Hazel, they knocked before walking in and smiled when they found Charlie laying with her head on Hazel’s chest as the two were talking.

“Everything go well?”

“We’re all damn near adults so yeah.” Charlie smiled at them.

“Ok, go to sleep you two, it’s late.” Carmilla said and they nodded, everyone knew they wouldn’t.

x-x-x

Danny smiled down at Carmilla who had her head in her lap, she ran her fingers through the woman’s dark hair. Laura was barely awake on the other side of her while the movie finished.

“Hey.” Laura said softly. “Did you enjoy date night?”

“It was fun, though fancy dinners are kind of over rated now aren’t they?” Danny asked and Laura nodded.

“I’d much rather be curled up on the couch with my family than at some fancy dinner.” Laura smiled and Danny kissed her.

“Why don’t we go to bed?” Danny asked and Laura agreed. So Danny picked Carmilla up in her arms who gave a whine but wrapped her arms around Danny’s neck and cuddled closer to her. Danny smiled and kissed her head. “I love you both, so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been awhile, been super busy and working a lot on other stories... Hope you guys like this.


	44. Sky's Reason

Sky had never seen Mercy this angry. She watched the wolf pace back and forth in the woods in front of her as she sat on a nearby rock. She could hear every footfall as the wolf walked and snarled at nothing in particular. She understood why the girl was angry, and couldn’t blame her, however she always understood where her parents were coming from in telling her that she wasn’t allowed. Suddenly Mercy was standing in front of her again scowling.

“I don’t fucking get it Sky, I’ll be 18, able to make my own choices. They can’t stop me.” Mercy snarled.

“No they can’t but Mercy… please don’t go. Don’t sign up for the army… They’ll pull your blood for tests and… they’ll find out about you. You’ll expose all the wolves…” Sky tried to reason with her but Mercy wasn’t listening.

“I’m an adult!” Mercy shouted and Sky sighed. That caught Mercy’s attention, she walked over and sat next to the girl. “What do you think?”

“I think I can’t blame you for wanting to join…but I would miss you and worry about you every moment of every day.” Sky admitted and Mercy wrapped her arms around the younger girl.

“I’d miss you too Sky.” Mercy admitted. “Alright… we should head back.” Mercy said, she stood up, pulling Sky to her feet with her. The two walked arm in arm back to the house. When they got back to the glass door they noticed all their parents sitting around the table, looking like they were arguing.

“This can’t be good.” Sky said and Mercy shook her head, sliding the door open. Everyone turned to look at them, no one saying anything.

“Everything alright?” Mercy asked and Danny stood up, attempting to look authoritative.

“Mercy, we have all spoken and hashed out the pros and cons…”

“Stop… I’m not going to join.” Mercy said putting her hand up to cut Danny off. “I can’t risk exposing the wolves and our family to whatever the government might try doing to us. Sky sorta pointed that out to me.” She explained smiling over toward Sky. “Anyway, I’d miss you all too much.”

“Well good… now that that is settled.” Carmilla said standing up. “Who wants dinner?”

x-x-x

“Sky… you awake still?” Mercy asked in the dark room. It was nearly one in the morning and her brain was running wild and wouldn’t let her sleep.

“Yeah, what’s up?” Sky replied.

“Why didn’t you want me to go…honestly?” Mercy asked, the room was silent for a few minutes after she asked till finally Sky sighed.

“Mercy…” She said and Mercy rolled over to face toward where the girl was, as soon as she was on her side she felt soft lips against hers and a hand against the back of her neck. “That’s why.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys feel free to keep prompting me, big prompts or little ones (hopefully short little ideas to get me writing more.) As always hope you enjoyed it! Let me know really! Honestly! Good or bad feedback helps.


	45. Laf's Findings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LaFontaine sits down with Carmilla to explain what they found in Hendrix's DNA and blood.

Charlie 10 Drix 9 Mercy 7

“Hey Laf, come on in.” Carmilla said when she answered the door, she started walking back toward the kitchen not waiting for them to get inside fully. “I wasn’t expecting you?” She questioned and Laf chuckled.

“Yeah, I kind of figured I should just come over. Catch you now, it was too important to tell over the phone.” They admitted and that caused Carmilla to turn around.

“That doesn’t sound good.”

“We should sit.” Laf said and Carmilla immediately walked to the table sitting down.

“What’s going on Laf?” She questioned and Laf dragged a hand through their hair.

“Remember how I took samples from Drix?”

“Yes.”

“I found something out… well more like I created something.”

“What did you do…” Carmilla said, her tone deadly serious which worried Laf a bit.

“I isolated the aging part of his genetics…”

“I figured you would accomplish that sooner or later.”

“Trudy hasn’t aged in three years… since I gave her the injection.” That caused Carmilla to groaned setting her forehead down on the table.

“You’re telling me you found the anti aging drug…”

“I found not only that…but his healing ability.”

“Laf… I might kill you myself.”

“Well… that…could be a problem.” Laf said turning slightly red, running their hand on the back of their neck.

“Please tell me you didn’t…”

“Only his healing ability, and it wears off in a few days…” Laf quickly explained. “Here’s the thing though… Carm… You don’t have to lose us.” They said and Carmilla whined.

“No, but you all lose your souls.”

“I’m not really following.”

“You don’t want this life Laf…”

“No, but what if you never lose the ones you care about? What if we all lived forever… you’ll never have to see anyone die again.”

“Where do we stop? Danny has a huge family…how do we pick and choose. We’d play god…”

“Just think about it Carm. Talk with Danny and Laura.” They said resting a hand on Carmilla’s arm before standing up to walk back outside.

“I will.” Carmilla promised.

“Still on to watch the kids this weekend?” Laf asked and Carmilla laughed.

“Hey don’t act like it isn’t your weekend to take them! We had them two weeks ago.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Laf smiled and waved as they walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know these are short and some kind of feel like plot movers which I guess really this whole story is just random plot hole fillers and stuff but there is a point to them. Hope you guys like them! Let me know what you think.


	46. Meeting Charlie

Out of the three women, Carmilla had the largest doubts about having children. Children could get hurt, or die, and for her they would die before she did. The thought broke her heart even before they found out Laura was pregnant. She wanted children, she really did, once Laura and Danny had explained to her what having kids would mean, she couldn’t tell them no. When he found out about the baby she was torn, she wanted to have kids but she was scared.

“I don’t understand why they won’t let us back there.” Carmilla basically yelled, pounding her fist against the wall. The doctors had kicked her and Danny out of the room a few hours prior. The birth wasn’t going well everyone knew it and there was nothing they could do.

“Carmilla…” Danny said walking up to her, she wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, resting her head on her shoulder. “It will be ok.”

“No it won’t! People die in childbirth all the time.” Carmilla yelled again and this time a nurse walked up.

“You have to restrain yourself, this isn’t some free for all, we have other people here besides you.” The woman said bluntly and Carmilla snarled turning to face off the woman.

“Carmilla don’t.” Danny said wrapping an arm around the vampire’s waist, pulling her back against her.

“Get out.” Carmilla said and the nurse walked away.

“That is the only warning you’ll get.” She said. Carmilla sighed resting her forehead against Danny’s collarbone.

“I need to do something.”

“Love…there isn’t much we can do.”

“Hollis family.” A doctor said walking out of the large double doors. Carmilla and Danny turned toward her instantly.

“Here.” Danny said and she smiled at them.

“Well your wife is a fighter. We almost lost her, but we got her back.”

“And the baby?” Danny asked.

“You have a healthy stubborn little girl. Just like her mother.” She smiled at them. “You can follow me back, your wife is asleep, but your daughter is in the room with her.” They followed the doctor back to the room, walking in they both walked over to Laura’s bed. The doctor was right Laura was asleep, Danny kissed her temple as she slept.

“Good job love.” She said before stepping back and walking over to the bassinet the baby was laying in. Carmilla stayed by Laura’s side for a moment, she looked over the woman’s tired, worn body checking to make sure everything was at least in decent shape.

“Carm…” Danny said softly, walking up to her. “Do you want to hold her?” She asked as Carmilla turned around to see Danny standing there with a tiny bundle in her arms.

“I… I don’t know how.” Carmilla admitted and Danny smiled kissing her forehead.

“It’s easy Carm, just loop an arm under her then the other right in front, making sure you support her head.” Danny said handing the child over. Carmilla stared down at the tiny baby in her arms. “Meet Charlotte.” Danny whispered, she stood over Carmilla’s shoulder her arms wrapped around the vampire’s waist, kissing her temple.

“Hi Charlotte… god are you beautiful just like your mommy.” Carmilla said softly staring down at the bundle, she rocked slightly back and forth. “You have ten little fingers, and ten little toes, two beautiful eyes…” Carmilla felt a tear roll down her face. “You are perfect.” She whispered kissing Charlie’s forehead.

x-x-x

Carmilla danced around the kitchen with Charlie in her arms at two in the morning. The infant smiled at her from around her binky. She loved these moments she had with the child every night, as soon as the child would start crying for her nightly bottle and change Carmilla would smile and get up before Danny or Laura. She’d walk down the hall to the girl’s room to find her smiling at babbling at her from her crib, laughing herself she would pick the child up from the crib and take her down for a bottle. She would tell her all different types of stories staring down at the child who would just stare wide eyed back at her.

“You my little one are going to have a very wonderful, very interesting life. I want you to always stay strong and protect your family ok? We will have your back, and your siblings will too when they come along, but you need to have theirs. Got it?” Carmilla asked and Charlie reached her hand out toward Carmilla’s finger gripping it. “There is going to be so much you will have to deal with, just know we will always be here for you.” Carmilla said, she smiled as Charlie yawned. “How about we get you back to bed love?” She carried Charlie back to her crib, laying the now sleeping child down, she quickly tucked a blanket over her, smoothing the hair on the top of her head down.

“You will be great one day, and I can’t wait to see that day. I love you Charlie.” Carmilla said she stayed in the room a few more minutes watching the child sleep, before she made her way back to her room curling up between Laura and Danny.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so go listen to Dear Daughter by Halestorm when you finish this. It basically spurred this whole chapter.


	47. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1:one of the oldest lovers of Carmilla meet the trio like at the supermarket and boom jealous!Laura & jealous!Danny 'cause this other vampire wants to seduce Carm again..?? and maybe didn't expect Carmilla to settle down.  
> Prompt 2:Someone from Carmilla's past who doesn't want them dead, but just wants a family too

Carmilla rolled her eyes as they turned down the cookie aisle of the store, Laura still hadn’t give up her sugar habit.

“I swear if our kids end up with a dozen cavities because you constantly have sugar in the house…” Carmilla growled as Danny nodded.

“They won’t!” Laura defended. “These are my cookies, they can’t have any.”

“Cause that will work.” Carmilla joked she looked down at Charlie who was walking with her own shopping cart full of her own cookies. “Jesus! Look what you’ve already started Laura.” Carmilla said pointing down to Charlie who grinned up at her.

“What mama?” She asked and Carmilla smiled running a hand through the girl’s hair.

“It’s ok love, why don’t you take Drix and go pick up some teddy grams?” She said and Charlie took Hendrix’s hand the two walked down the few feet to where the teddy grams were.

“It’s ok to spoil our kids every once in a while Carm.” Laura said sticking her tongue out at the vampire.

“Guys we do this same argument every week.” Danny sighed and Carmilla nodded.

“Sorry Danny.” Carmilla said.

“I’m so tired already.” Danny whined and Laura ran a hand up and down her back gently, Danny had taken extra classes this semester since the school lost a teacher without warning. All the classes were early morning classes on top of her evening classes.

“We’ll try to make this quicker.” Laura promised.

“Mama!” Hendrix squeaked from down the aisle pulling the three women out of their thoughts.

“Come here you two.” Carmilla said and the kids darted toward them, Carmilla watched as a young woman walked directly toward them.

“Well look what the cat dragged in.” The woman said walking up to them. “Carmilla Karnstein, what’s it been? 50? 60 years?”

“Ruth, I would say it’s good to see you but honestly I’d rather be stuck in a coffin full of blood again.” Carmilla smirked.

“Still as hostile as ever I see.”

“If mother hadn’t had liked you…” Carmilla snarled.

“Oh it’s if mother hadn’t had liked me now?” The woman stepped up to Carmilla standing a few inches shorter than her.

“It always was.” Carmilla shot back, and the woman chuckled.

“Get back…” Danny said snarled stepping up behind Carmilla.

“Dating a wolf now?” The woman said looking Danny up and down.

“Better than you.” Carmilla shot back.

“Falling down the food chain.” The woman looked at Laura. “Far, far down the food chain.”

“Why don’t you just walk away now?” Carmilla asked softly.

“You even procreated? Last I remember you didn’t want kids, you didn’t want home, you didn’t want anything.”

“Not with you.”

“You would have had everything with me. They’ll die and I’ll still be here.” That was all it took Carmilla snarled and pushed the woman into the shelf.

“You need to leave.” Carmilla snapped and the woman smiled and nodded walking away.

“Who was that?” Laura asked.

“Ruth, my mother’s other pet.” Carmilla snarled. “My ex.” Carmilla said, she shook her head and looked at Laura and Danny. “I’ll see you guys at home, I need to clear my head.” She said and the other women nodded.

x-x-x

Once Carmilla was outside of the store she made her way around the back of the building before shifting, stretching her limbs out and shaking herself. Ruth was right it had been 50 almost 60 years. The last time they saw each other was 57 years ago and it was worth every minute they had spent together until Ruth brought up settling down. Carmilla had no intention of ever settling down, she never wanted a family again, she had watched her own blood line die out and it broke her. The only time she considered it was with Elle, and Ruth had made sure that wasn’t who she would settle with. After Ruth was changed her and Carmilla had an off again on again relationship which always ended with them trying to rip each other limb from limb then ending up in bed and the other would be gone before daylight broke the next day. Years would pass before they would see each other again. After Elle died they went decades without seeing each other. Even though Carmilla knew they weren’t meant for one another she still loved the woman, and that was proven to her the moment she saw the woman in the store. The feeling scared her, she didn’t want to risk what she had with Danny and Laura, she refused since they had kids. She couldn’t just leave her children, but if that was the only reason she didn’t go after Ruth it was a weak reason that would falter sooner or later.

x-x-x

Danny leaned against the bar Kirsch was standing next to her.

“I’m glad you guys still want to go out, after having kids you know?” He admitted and Danny smiled at him.

“Of course Kirsch, just because we had kids doesn’t mean we’re lame.” She laughed.

“Yeah I know, but I still need my wingman.”

“Wingwoman.”

“Wingperson… shut up and take a compliment damn you.” He laughed, turning to look out at the dance floor. Spotting Carmilla dancing with a woman he didn’t know. “Hey Danny, Scary hottie is dancing with unknown hottie.” He said and Danny looked over. There was Carmilla dancing with the woman from the store a few days back. Danny instantly tensed, Kirsch looked at her. “Danny?”

“That’s her ex.”

“Oh shit.” Kirsch said looking back at the pair as Laura walked up.

“Hey guys.” She smiled taking Danny’s beer she stole a drink from it. “What’d I miss?” She asked cheerfully.

“Scary hottie is dancing with ex hottie.” Kirsch filled in, Laura turned and saw the pair, her heart sinking.

x-x-x

“I’ve missed you Carm…” Ruth whispered into Carmilla’s ear, she was still a good comfortable distance from Carmilla in case the vampire snapped out of her daze and reacted poorly.

“I’ve missed you too Ruth.” Carmilla said. “But I can’t do anything with you. I love them.”

“They’ll just die Carm.” Ruth said sadly.

“Don’t Ruth.” Carmilla warned, sadness lacing her voice. The woman knew what Carmilla was feeling they had explored their new world together over three hundred years ago. Carmilla was only a few years older than Ruth was, but by the time Ruth was turned Carmilla had matured enough to take the woman under her wing.

“Though your boy won’t will he?” Ruth pressed, she settled her hands on Carmilla’s hips, Carmilla allowed the woman to pull her closer.

“No… “ That brought a smile to Carmilla’s face, “He’ll be around forever.”

“And that wolf will live pretty long.” Ruth said and Carmilla looked back, over her shoulder at her. “You don’t know?”

“Appears I don’t, care to fill me in?”

“Wolves age at the same rate as their mate. It’s why mates die of old age at the same time.”

“How do you know this?”

“I thought everyone knew it?” Carmilla looked over toward Danny and Laura, they were watching her intensely.

“Why…I won’t lose her?”

“Less likely to.” She said and allowed her hands to rest on Carmilla’s hips. “You’ll never lose me.” She whispered in her ear, Carmilla turned to face her, smiling. “Carmilla… just leave them now, it’ll hurt less. Come back to me.” She husked the last part and Carmilla chuckled shaking her head, she turned around to face the woman.

“Ruth, I love you but I love them more. You’ll always be part of my life but… they are my family.” Carmilla explained.

“I envy you Carmilla.” Ruth said resting her forehead against Carmilla’s, she cupped Carmilla’s cheek.

“Ruth you can have this too.” Carmilla said, wrapping her arm around the woman, taking comfort in having the woman near her again.

“Not with the person I want to.” That broke Carmilla’s heart, she truly did love the woman, however they weren’t meant for one another, that was proven to her years ago when in a jealous rage Ruth told Maman about Elle. Carmilla had forgiven her over it but she swore never to forget.

x-x-x

Danny growled and stalked across the room toward the pair. “Hey Carm.” She tried to keep the anger out of her voice.

“Hey Danny.” Carmilla turned smiling at her, she walked the last step and pulled the redhead down into a kiss. “I love you.” Carmilla beamed leaving Danny speechless.

“Love you too Carm.”

“I’ll see you around.” Ruth said walking away she put a hand on Danny’s shoulder locking eyes with her before saying just loud enough for Danny to hear. “You have the best, I hope you know that.”

“I do.” Danny said watching as the woman walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I had one of these prompts forever and the other for like a day, the second helped me change course a bit and give more depth to Ruth and I'm so glad I was able to do that, cause we all know Carmilla isn't going to go for just anyone. Hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you think!


	48. Charlie's Experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:'How does Charlie deal with being not supernatural?'

Charlie, Hazel 19 Sky 15

Charlie smiled down at Hazel as the redhead slept on her chest, it was early morning and the sun had just started filtering into the room. They had spent most of the night just talking, about anything and everything, from the history of the first world war to what they couldn’t live without in their wedding. Charlie ran her fingertips up and down Hazel’s bare back, Hazel looked so peaceful asleep and Charlie couldn’t help but fall further in love with her during moments like this. Charlie decided that she actually would need some sleep before the morning and snuggled down closer to Hazel, kissing the woman’s forehead before closing her eyes and attempting to fall asleep.

x-x-x

When Charlie woke up the bed was empty and she now fully understood why her mothers always complained about waking up to an empty bed. Nothing was better than waking up with your love in your arms and just being able to snuggle as close as possible and hide your face into their body. Charlie got up, pulled one of Hazel’s shirts on and walked downstairs. Sky and Hazel were sitting around the island, munching on bagels. Charlie walked pass Sky, kissing the top of her head before ruffling her hair and walked right into Hazel’s arms kissing her.

“Morning.” Charlie smiled at Hazel who smiled back.

“You two are sick.” Sky groaned and Charlie looked over at the girl who was staring eyebrows furrowed at her ipad.

“What are you doing?” Charlie asked allowing Hazel to wrap her arms around her, then rest her head on her shoulder.

“I have to learn this new dance before this weekend.” Sky explained. “Hey… they’ll be home for next weekend right?”

“I’m sure they will Sky.” Hazel tried to reassure her. Laf and Perry had left a few days ago when they got the call about Perry’s father falling ill. They didn’t have the best relationship with him but Laf convinced Perry to put aside everything and go see him.

“What if grandpa dies?” Sky asked looking up at Hazel who sighed tightening her grip on Charlie.

“He’s a tough old bastard, he won’t die.” Hazel said.

“Alright kid, hurry up we need to get you to school.” Charlie said as she went to go back upstairs and find clothes.

“I’ll be right back.” Hazel said to Sky who just nodded as Hazel ran after Charlie, she quickly opened and shut the door to her room cause Charlie to turn around to look at her.

“Everything ok?” Charlie asked pulling a clean shirt over her head, Hazel didn’t respond she just walked forward and wrapped her arms around Charlie’s shoulder and sighed. “Hey, Hazel… hey honey, what’s going on?” Charlie comforted, running her hand up and down the woman’s back.

“I couldn’t do this without you.” Hazel said and Charlie laughed.

“Of course you could Hazel.” She said softly, kissing her forehead. “You would be just fine.”

“No, you don’t understand, I can’t deal with all this, not without you.” Hazel tried to explain and Charlie cupped her face forcing her to look at her.

“Hazel, you would be just fine without me. It might be harder but you could do it.” Charlie smiled at her. “Try having to take care of a panther and wolf. That is ten times harder than little Sky.” She joked earning a laugh from the woman.

“I love you Charlie.” She said wrapping her arms around her again.

“I know you do.”

“Guys! You are going to make me late!” Sky yelled and Charlie kissed Hazel.

“I’ll take her.”

x-x-x

“What’s it like?” Charlie asked not realizing her question left Hazel confused.

“What do you mean?” Hazel asked.

“I mean, to have a normal life? Normal human parents?”

“You think my parents are normal?”

“More so than mine.” Charlie pointed out and Hazel laughed looking up at Charlie, she kissed a path up her chest.

“My parents were so far from normal.” Hazel admitted and Charlie shot her a look. “Okay maybe not as much as yours but take Lafontaine for example, do you know how odd explaining that I have a mother and a Lafontaine can be? I mean yeah you did it saying you had an aunt and Laf but it’s different when it’s your parent. It’s tough.” Hazel said and Charlie nodded, wrapping am arm around Hazel’s shoulder, pulling her down into a kiss. “Throw in that I’m adopted.”

“Lies, you aren’t adopted, I don’t believe that for a second.” Charlie joked making Hazel laugh again.

“I guess if someone wasn’t told they’d never know. Alright, so tell me another story about you growing up with your family.” Hazel said, allowing herself to fall down to the bed snuggling into Charile’s side.

“Well you were there for most of it too.”

“I know but tell me one I wasn’t there for.”

“Hmmm… that’s not many, it’s not many.” Charlie joked as Hazel chuckled into her ear. “Alright I know one. So when I was about…Ten? I’d say, Hendrix was nine.”

“And Mercy would have been seven.” Hazel joked.

“Shut up.” Charlie laughed smacking Hazel’s thigh.

“Sorry love.”

“So I remember being so jealous that they would get to spend extra time with Danny and Carmilla because they’d go running in the woods. So me being me, and being the little shit I was at that age decided that instead of hanging out with mom like I was supposed to I complained of being tired and went to bed early. I waited till they had been gone awhile before I snunk out after them.”

“Oh my god!” Hazel laughed. “Charlie! You little rat.”

“Well… come to find out it is really hard to find a small pack of wolves and panthers when they are running. Well I was set on finding them and kept going deep into the woods. Till suddenly I found that I was lost and had no idea how to get back.”

“Aw my poor baby.” Hazel said kissing Charlie’s neck.

“Oh were they pissed when they found me, and upset. I had been lost till the sun came up and Carmilla was the one to find me, she picked me up so quickly and checked me over making sure I was ok and before I could even get a word out she was angry, asking me what I was thinking. I instantly started crying and telling her I didn’t like being left out and I think it broke her heart. I was in so much trouble though, Hazel you have no idea. Though they did try to include me a bit more and I realized how boring it was. They have the pull to the woods, to being out there and being in that. I don’t.” Charlie said strongly making Hazel burst out laughing.

“No darling, I don’t see you as being a deep woods getting down and dirty type.” She said.

“I don’t mind it but I felt no need to join them again.” Charlie smiled. “I learned that I really enjoyed just waiting for them to come back and tell me their stories of what they did. Granted it took a long time for moms to let me out of their sight again but honestly I feel the amount of panther baths I received was punishment enough.”

“You are such a dork Charlie.”

“I’m your dork though.” Charlie smiled and Hazel kissed her again.

“Forever, and always.” Hazel grinned, a moment later there was a banging on the wall.

“If you two don’t keep it down tonight I’m calling Aunt Laura!” Sky threatened and Hazel laughed dropping her head back onto Charlie’s chest.

“I taught her too well.” She laughed as Charlie rolled her eyes but kissed the top of her head.

“Good night Sky.” She called out.

“Night rabbits.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So slightly deviated from the prompt a bit, I'll touch on it a few more times most likely too since so many of you asked for it. Keep Ideas coming guys! I also hope to have Hollis Family Dynamics up soon (I know I keep saying this but I'm like super close this time) Tell me what you guys think as always :) Hope you enjoyed!


	49. Protecting Hazel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 'Follow up to Protecting Charlie' Charlie, Hazel 21 Drix 20, Mercy 18, Sky 17

Hazel smiled down at Charlie as the girl slept beside her, they had elected to stay home while the rest of their two families went out for breakfast. Charlie had ended up dragging herself in at nearly 2am after a late running study session. So when Danny knocked on her door at 7am asking if they wanted to join them all for an early breakfast Hazel knew Charlie wouldn’t be functioning with such little amount of sleep. Hazel wiggled out from under Charlie, leaving the girl lying in the bed, she tucked the pillow she was sleeping with into the girl’s arms.

“Haze…” Charlie mumbled and Hazel kissed her forehead.

“I’ll be right back love, I’m getting coffee.” Hazel explained waiting till Charlie nuzzled into her pillow before she walked out of the room and down the stairs. She walked over to the coffee maker and grabbed the instant coffee from the counter. She heard someone step behind her. “Hey, I said I’d be right back.” She said turning around, she instantly grabbed for the knife block attempting to grab one. “Charlie!” She yelled hearing the girl upstairs hit the floor.

“You smell like them…” The man said. “You aren’t Danny’s… you are human.” He huffed and shook his head. He looked sickly, his skin nearly falling off his bones, his eyes sunken into his skull. He looked like he hadn’t slept in months, his hair was unkempt and slightly long, his unshaven face was marred with scars.  

“Sir… whatever you are doing here you need to leave.” Hazel said trying to remain calm, her hand holding the knife sliding forward across the counter.

“They need to pay, she needs to pay.” He shouted into her face stepping closer. Hazel knew that look, he was desperate, desperate people did terrible things.

“Hey!” Charlie yelled from behind him and he snapped around. “Whatever you think you are doing, you are going at this all wrong.” Charlie said calmly.

“They killed my child.” The man said and Charlie snarled at him.

“I don’t care right now, if you aren’t going to be civil I’m not going to be civil.” Charlie spat out and the man growled back. “To achieve whatever you want, you need to step away from her, now.” Charlie said firmly and the man looked back at Hazel.

“That’s why you smell like them…” He looked back toward Charlie. “You’re sleeping with the infant.”

“Your child… that was Carmilla’s mother…” Hazel said softly and he looked at her once more, his eyes filled with a deep sadness.

“She was my child… she was all I had.” He said and Hazel reached out for him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“You couldn’t control her could you?” She asked and he shook his head.

“She was twisted, I got in her way one too many times and she tried to dispose of me. We aren’t supposed to be able to kill our sire’s.” He explained. “Carmilla killed her though, she must pay.”

“If she was your child, Carmilla is your grandchild… look at her over there,” Hazel whispered pointing toward Charlie. “That is your great grandchild.” Hazel said and he smiled slightly, the smile became wicked in moments.

“That is no child of mine. No inferior human can claim to be mine.” He snarled and grabbed Hazel, he grabbed her arm with the knife and held it to her throat. “Your words of trickery won’t make me forget my goal.”

“Richard put her down.” A voice rang out and Charlie looked over her shoulder slightly, not recognizing another woman walking toward them.

“She’s that rat’s daughter.” Richard yelled at her. “Ruth look at them, both of them reek of her.”

“And you are a blind fool allowing your hate to cloud your judgment. That is a human of no relation to Carmilla.” Ruth said stepping around Charlie who didn’t move. “She’s a worthless pawn.”

“Let me kill her then.” He said holding the knife to Hazel’s throat once more.

“Kill her and you’ll never be able to walk out of here.” Ruth explained and grabbed his hand taking the knife from him. He pushed his arm away from Hazel’s waist. “Go to your girlfriend.” She ordered and Hazel ran over to Charlie’s open arms.

“You ok?” Charlie asked and Hazel nodded, Charlie kissed her forehead before pushing the girl to stand behind her. “You have to leave.”

“Oh Charlie, I’m your aunt Ruth, you know me love.” The woman smiled and Charlie stared at her. A Ruth was spoken of a few times in her life but they never met.

“I need you out of my house.” Charlie tried again.

“She isn’t a pawn.” Richard snarled but Ruth held him back.

“You are too weak to take on this fight.” She snarled at him. “When are your mothers due home?”

“Soon, they went for breakfast nearly two hours ago.” Hazel said and Ruth nodded.

“That’s good.” Ruth said looking over at Richard and Charlie realized she was trying to stall.

“Richard… what did Maman do to you?” Charlie asked and Richard looked at her, disappointment showing across his face.

“She locked me away, in a coffin far in the north. I tried to stop her from building an army. She didn’t like that.” Richard explained. “She found that females around 18… they made wonderful soldiers.” He said. “She killed so many, so much blood was spilt. She was my only offspring, though she gave me thousands of grandchildren.”

“You’re one of them?” Charlie asked looking at Ruth who nodded.

“I was supposed to just be a toy for her youngest but Carmilla asked for me to be changed when she found me still alive in their barracks three weeks later.” Ruth said her hand still out keeping Richard away from Charlie and Hazel.

“She was a cold woman, but she dotted on me.” Richard said. “Then I ordered her to stop and she couldn’t she was riddled with a madding disease and kept changing children.” He looked horrified. “Then she killed my pet.” Charlie knew what that meant, her mother had explained that vampires at times would keep ‘pets’ to keep them company, many vampires were possessive over their pets, considered them children. Pets were always humans, normally that were stolen at such a young age they wouldn’t remember a life without their vampire protectors. “She flayed her… and I knew I lost her. Then she ordered her children to entrap me in the ground.”

“She trapped my mother… Carmilla, for years in a blood filled coffin.” Charlie said and Richard looked up at her. “For her pet… Elle, she killed her too.”

“Your mother killed my child!” He shouted surging forward, Ruth pushed him back.

“I did what now?” Carmilla asked in a demanding voice, causing everyone to look over toward her. Richard’s face split into an evil grin. “Richard… I was wondering how long it would be before granddaddy showed up at my door.” Carmilla said coolly, Charlie noticed that both Carmilla and Danny’s eyes were changed already.

“Hazel, Charlie get behind us.” Danny said and Hazel went to move but was stopped by Richard grabbing her. In his rush he knocked Ruth down but was standing closer to Charlie.

“Hazel look at me.” Carmilla said calmly, waiting till the girl’s eyes were locked with hers. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“You aren’t in charge here Carmilla.”

“No but guess what Richard, even if you do hurt her you won’t live.” Carmilla snarled. “Your fight is with me anyway, so I’ll make you a deal. Her for me.”

“So she is important to you.” He sneered and looked down at Ruth. “You’re working with her aren’t you?”

“Yes, what did you think? I’d let you walk in here and kill kids?” Ruth snapped back and Richard chuckled.

“Too late.” He said pulling the knife back out, in a heartbeat he had created a puncture wound in Hazel’s neck, allowing her to drop to the floor. Carmilla felt like her world stopped, she watched the girl crumple to the ground and the man standing there eyes locked on hers, a smirk appearing on his face. “Knew she meant something.” He said and Carmilla became conflicted go after the man, or help the child. Her choice was made clear when she realized Ruth was cradling Hazel’s head, a towel pressed into her neck. She charged him, throwing all her weight into him as they crashed into a wall.

“Hazel… hazel look at me.” Charlie said grabbing Hazel’s hand she smiled down at the girl when she looked at her. “Hey baby, it’s going to be ok.” She said softly even though she could see the towel soaking through with blood. “I promise love, I do.” She brushed Hazel’s hair out of her face. “I’ll make it all better.”

“Carmilla… don’t kill him.” Ruth said looking up at the pair that was fighting.

“Fuck that!” Carmilla shot back and Ruth saw that Carmilla was already holding Richard in a hold, able to break his neck.

“Carm… he’s our grandfather.” Ruth shot back, looking around the kitchen to see if she could attempt to close the wound with something.

“That is my child!” Carmilla yelled back, tears falling down her face as she looked at Hazel who was quickly turning pale.

“Fuck this.” Hendrix said and jumped over the women on the floor toward Carmilla, he grabbed the man’s head and looked at him. “You won’t stop will you?”

“No.”

“Good bye grandfather.” Hendrix snarled and snapped the vampire’s neck, he dropped the man’s body in a heap on the floor. “What can we do to save Hazel, she’s already lost a lot of blood.” He asked looking at Ruth. “And if you do one wrong move, your fate will be the same as his.” He pointed toward the body on the floor.

“Ruth helped Drix.” Carmilla explained putting a hand on his shoulder.

“I don’t care, we all know people change in a heartbeat.” He said kneeling down next to Hazel and Charlie.

“There isn’t much I can do… she’ll never make it to a hospital.” Ruth said and Hendrix looked up at Carmilla.

“Mama… you have to use it.” Hendrix said and Carmilla shook her head as the room filled with the rest of the family. Perry and Laf were instantly at Hazel’s side, Laura held Sky as the girl cried in the living room. Mercy paced back and forth in her wolf form, Danny standing over top of her watching Carmilla carefully.

“Carm…” Danny finally said looking down at Hazel. “We aren’t letting her die.” She said sternly.

“It hasn’t been used on humans, we don’t know what could happen.”

“And if something happens you can change her.” Danny snapped back and Carmilla balked at her.

“No!” Perry shouted looking up at Carmilla. “You can’t let my baby die.” She plead and Carmilla growled, running a hand through her hair.

“I don’t know…”

“Carm… where is it?” Laf asked and Carmilla whined.

“In the basement, there is a lockbox in the fridge.” She said and Mercy ran down the stairs coming back with the box in her teeth. She padded up to Laf who took the box and looked up at Carmilla.

“I need the combination.”

“This could change everything.”

“Her death would do the same.” Laf yelled, tears welling up threatening to fall. “If you let her die Carmilla… I’ll never forgive you.” They said and Carmilla sat down she opened the box exposing the vials of Hendrix’s concentrated DNA.

“This could kill her.” Carmilla reminded.

“This could save her.” Laf countered as they took the syringe and injected Hazel with one of the serums. Charlie sat on the cold hardwood of the kitchen, cradling Hazel in her arms, tears falling freely from her face.

“It’ll be ok Hazel… I promise.” She said kissing the woman’s forehead. “You remember how we talked about going to see a city? We’ll go to DC like you wanted to. I promise. You and I just us, a few days we’ll see everything you want to see.” Charlie cried, she could feel the blood from the wound soaking her clothes more and more with each passing second. “You can’t leave me Hazel, if you leave me I swear to god I’ll bring you back just to kill you again.” Charlie kept her eyes locked on Hazel’s watching as the girl struggled to keep her eyes open. “Hazel keep looking at me baby.” Charlie plead. “Just a little longer love… please.”

“Carm…” Ruth said sharing a look between Carmilla and Hendrix.

“Get her back!” Hendrix screamed, he slammed his fists into the floor causing the whole level to shake.

“Lay her down Charlie.” Ruth said pushing Charlie, Perry and Laf away from Hazel.

“What are you doing?” Charlie cried out and Danny grabbed her pulling her away.

“They are trying to save her, Char.” Danny said softly.

“Here, I know CPR.” Laura said pushing her way through the crowd. She started chest compressions as Ruth stood up and grabbed Carmilla’s arm yanking her away from everyone.

“That girl is going to die because you are terrified to give her a drug that will save her.”

“It’ll cause her more pain in the long run.” Carmilla defended.

“Fuck that Carmilla!” Ruth screamed and Carmilla’s heart sank, this is what caused her to fall for the woman in the first place, her burning passion for others to live. Being a vampire nearly killed her at first till she found a way to work with the hospitals to get blood instead of victims.

“Carmilla…. She’s dying.” Laf said looking up at Carmilla.

“Please honey, just hold on.” Perry said and Carmilla knelt down once more, grabbing the lock box she grabbed another vial and filled a syringe with its contents.

“Hold her down.” Carmilla said, Ruth and Hendrix grabbed each side of her and pinned her to the floor. Carmilla found a vein and injected the syringe. “Now we wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a multiple chapter one again, no idea how long. It's going to touch on a few different prompts including a conversation about the family's future, dealing with Hendrix's vampire stuff, everyone's future and everyone else's thoughts about each others futures. Let me know what you think so far! Also Started posting Hollis Family Dynamics! Check that out.


	50. Protecting Hazel 2

Laura sat on the couch staring at her friends as they never left their daughter’s side. Ruth worked diligently to stitch the wound on Hazel’s neck closed, the bleeding had stopped, and her heart was beating. Laura looked down at Sky and Mercy who were cuddled into her side, Sky was still shaking from the adrenaline. Mercy had her arms wrapped tightly around the smaller girl, attempting to calm her down. The morning was hectic to say the least, and there still was no guarantee they were out of the woods yet.

“I’m going to call Aaron.” Hendrix said and Carmilla stopped him.

“We shouldn’t pull him into this too.” She explained and Hendrix shot her a look.

“I can’t do this without him.”

“Let him go.” Charlie said looking up at Carmilla, who dropped her hand and let her son pass. Carmilla walked over to where Danny was pacing the floor and ran her hand through the wolf’s fur. She knew the woman was angry and terrified at the same time, and if she kept her pacing up all she would do is work herself into a furious mess.

“What if this doesn’t work?” Perry asked looking up at Lafontaine who shook their head.

“It will.” They promised. “It’s not a matter of if it works or not… it’s the matter of how well it works.”

“Well considering Trudy is still alive.” Carmilla scoffed and everyone except Laf looked at her confused.

“What do you mean?” Laura asked and Carmilla groaned.

“You only told me?”

“You said you would talk to them!” Laf accused and Laura looked at her.

“Tell us what? What was that Carm? What you gave Hazel?” Danny asked standing behind Carmilla, the vampire could feel the anger radiating off the woman.

“Those vials were two different things. One was Hendrix’s ability to heal, Laf extracted it when he was 9. The other is his aging. When Hendrix is 25 he will stop aging, I’ve gone over this with both of you.” Carmilla said running a hand through her hair. “Laf tested them on Trudy… Trudy hasn’t aged since Drix was 6.”

“You never said anything.” Perry said looking at Laf who was staring down at the floor.

“You like things being normal… I made our dog extremely not normal.”

“This opens a whole new can of worms.” Perry said looking down at Hazel then up at Carmilla. “If this works she stops aging, she’ll never die of natural causes.”

“Yes.” Carmilla said.

“We don’t know for sure if it’ll work on humans.”  Laf quickly jumped in.

“If it does?” Danny said looking around the room. “We are playing god.”

“We’ve already been playing god.” Carmilla admitted. “If we didn’t we wouldn’t have Drix.”

“That was different.” Laura defended.

“Was it?”

“Are you all really debating the worth of your friends’ child in front of them?” Charlie snapped silencing the women in a heartbeat, they all looked guilty.

“No honey.” Carmilla said walking over to Charlie. “We’re talking about where we stop… if this works Hazel might stop aging. She would live like Hendrix and I, you would one day die and she wouldn’t.”

“Oh.”

“We’re talking about where exactly we stop playing god.”

“We can’t let her die.” Charlie said weakly and Carmilla cupped her cheek.

“Sweet child, we won’t. That was never an option.” Carmilla soothed her. “But the real worry is do we allow her to lose you later?” Charlie gave a sharp nod then looked back down at Hazel who was still out cold.

“Can we move her? The floor can’t be the best for her.” Charlie asked and Danny stepped up picking Hazel up gently. She followed Charlie up to her room laying the girl on the bed. She passed Mercy and Sky on her way back down.

“Keep an eye on her?” Danny said and Mercy nodded, grabbing Sky’s hand and tugging her up the stairs.

“We can’t just hand this stuff out like candy.” Carmilla snapped and Laf nodded.

“That isn’t what I’m saying!” Laura yelled back and Danny sighed. This fight was going to be hell.

“You hold the key to eternal life.” Ruth said and Danny glared at the woman, she really had no idea why the woman was even there.

“We hold the key to the ruin of our world.” Danny said.

“Obviously you didn’t think very far wolf.” Ruth shot back.

“Ruth, Danny is right. If this gets out, our world would decay quickly.”

“This would save lives!” Ruth yelled staring at Carmilla. “If you had it when Elle was around she would be alive.”

“And I wouldn’t have used it then either!”

“Stop!” Hendrix yelled walking in, Aaron trailing right behind him. Everyone looked over at him, it hit Laura how different Hendrix was now. Gone was the soft boy with long raven colored hair and standing in his place was a strong man all straight lines and hard muscles. His jaw was clenched and his hands formed white knuckled fists. “This isn’t happening, we aren’t going to discuss the use of my DNA to damn the rest of you to this life.” He said and Aaron stepped up to him putting an arm on his shoulder.

“Drix, baby, it’s ok.” Aaron said and slid his hand down Hendrix’s arm taking his hand.

“We shouldn’t use the aging serum.”

“We should allow people to have their own choice.” Carmilla said looking up and Hendrix whipped around to look at her.

“You better than any of them know what I’m talking about!” He yelled stepping up into his mother.

“Hendrix,” Carmilla said calmly staring him right in the eye. “You are in way over your head.”

“This isn’t your choice, it’s my DNA.”

“Hendrix I’ve lived alone for hundreds of years, and I’ve lied to keep this a secret for most of your life. I am against this more than you, but Laura and Charlie… Aaron…they should get a shot at picking what they want.” Carmilla explained and Hendrix looked over to Ruth who put her hands up.

“I agree with your mother, this discovery isn’t something we can sweep under the rug again. You don’t want to go through life as a hardened being from losing as many loved ones as we have.” Ruth explained and looked at Aaron. “Time becomes a blink of an eye so quickly, he’ll be gone before you can figure out how to breathe, and you’ll want to die. So change the game, give him life.”

“I won’t condemn him to this.”

“Then you condemn him to death!” Ruth yelled and Hendrix growled stepping into her.

“Get out.”

“Drix, step off her.” Danny snapped and the man looked at her, his eyes glowing. “Hendrix Hollis you will step away from her right now.” Hendrix stepped back away from Ruth who relaxed and looked over toward Danny.

“Thank you wolf.”

“Call me wolf again and I’ll let him attack you.”

“Stop both of you.” Laura said. “This is not worth it.”

“You knew about it.” Carmilla said cutting Laura off she was staring at Ruth. “How did you figure it out?”

“How could a vampire have a son? How could you have a biologically child, and would you be able to harness the abilities he would have? I couldn’t let it slip by. If you didn’t have it already I would have figured out how to get it.”

“You fell in love.”

“My great grandchild is sick. Dying.” Ruth clarified. “She’ll die without this.”

“How did you find Richard?”

“I didn’t, he showed up here, I knew he had no beef with me so I showed up knowing he was a ticking time bomb.” Ruth explained looking over toward Richard.

“You let me kill him.” Hendrix said and Ruth nodded.

“It’s not your last.” Ruth said and Hendrix glared at her.

“I’m not like you.”

“No, but you’re like your mother.” Ruth said looking over toward Carmilla who was running a hand on the back of her neck.

x-x-x

Charlie stayed curled up next to Hazel, tears falling down her face. She had her head resting against Hazel’s chest, and an arm wrapped around the girl. Sky was sitting on the ground next to the bed in Mercy’s arms, holding her sister’s hand.

“You can’t leave me baby, you just can’t. I don’t think I could handle not having you here with me. Who would smile at me every time I walk into a room? Who would tell me to sleep well every night and wake me up with good morning texts? I’d have to leave… I’d never be able to drink water again because I wouldn’t be able to get a cup from the cabinet. I’d think of you sitting on that counter top smiling that way you do that makes my stomach flutter, as you cup my face and kiss me, wrapping your legs around me holding me there. I can’t breathe without you Hazel.”

“Good thing then.” Hazel coughed out. “I’m pretty tough to kill.” She said and Charlie squealed.

“Oh my god! You’re awake.”

“That fucker stabbed me!”

“Yes he did.” Charlie laughed kissing Hazel.

“So you really liked making out on the counter?” Hazel asked causing Charlie to laugh.

“Hey champ.” Laf said walking in, they sat next to Hazel on the bed brushing the hair from the girl’s face. “How you feeling?” They asked and Hazel looked up at them then out at the door where everyone else stood.

“Like some shit head stabbed me.” She grinned and Laf ruffled her hair.

“Besides that?”

“Well… pretty good. Ran a mental checklist, pretty good.”

“Good.”

“No weird cravings for blood?” Mercy joked and Hazel shot her a glare.

“No mutt, no weird cravings. Though you smell real sweet right now.” She smirked.

“Hey now!” Charlie said smacking her arm. “That’s my sister.”

“Well gotta say this family… full of good looking kids.”

“I say we don’t let anyone else get Hendrix’s miracle DNA.” Sky piped up. “Especially not if this is what happens to them.”

“Hey Hazel.” Hendrix said leaning against the door.

“Hey Drix.”

“Alright kids, let’s clear out.” Perry said pushing people out of the room. “You too Char, give them some time to talk.”

“I’m just a shout away.” Charlie said kissing Hazel, she stood up from the bed and put a hand on Hendrix’s shoulder as she passed. “Be easy, keep that anger in check.”

“Will do.” He promised sitting on the bed next to Hazel who tried sitting up. “No it’s alright Hazel, lay down.”

“I’m not dead Drix.” Hazel said and saw the pain in Hendrix’s eyes. “Thanks to you.”

“You scared me there Hazel.”

“I know, I scared myself.”

“I killed him Haze.” He said and Hazel pulled herself up to sit next to him.

“Hendrix… you protected me.”

“Hazel I couldn’t stop myself, it wasn’t me.” He started crying and Hazel wrapped her arms around the man.

“Hendrix… he was a threat. He would have kept attacking your family.” Hazel quickly said as Hendrix kept crying. She sighed, kissing his forehead and continued to hold him.

x-x-x

“How will we know if she stops aging?” Perry asked sitting on the couch next to Laura, a glass of wine in her hand.

“I’ll test her blood, I have her sequence already…” Laf explained and Perry nodded.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Laura asked looking up at Carmilla who sighed shaking her head.

“Because I can’t let you do this.” Carmilla said.

“You honestly think you aren’t worth it still don’t you?” Danny asked and Carmilla stared at the floor not looking up at her.

“She doesn’t want you knowing the pain we’ve been through.” Ruth said walking into the living room. “You two are so naïve, you think you can handle anything as long as you have one another. No, watch your brothers and sisters, kids, nieces and nephews die. Horrible deaths and natural ones. Watch people murder one another and wars come and go. Your lovers of today because lovers of yesterday quicker than you can blink. Even ones that will live forever along side you they’ll leave and come back over and over again. This life is a glorified hell and no one understands that.”

“We had a right to chose ourselves.” Laura shot back and Ruth shook her head.

“I love you both… and Danny you’ll outlive Laura already.” Carmilla started explaining. “Wolves age at the rate of their mate, Laf already figured out you’ve stopped aging. Laura… my sweet sweet Laura… I can’t put you into this.”

“You were going to leave…” Danny accused and Carmilla laughed shaking her head.

“No, she was going to die.” Laf finally said. “She asked me to try and find a way to reverse the aging… I have gotten closer but failed a lot.”

“You were going to die…” Danny said tears welling up in her eyes. “You promised never to do that again!”

“We would have had normal lives!” Carmilla shouted.

“Mama… you should have let them make up their own minds.” Mercy said and Carmilla looked down at the young woman. “You can’t expect everyone’s life choices to land on your shoulders.”

“I want the serum.” Aaron said from across the room and everyone looked at him.

“No.” Laf and Carmilla said at once.

“You can’t tell me no.” He scoffed back.

“You can talk it over with Drix but no, not without talking to him. You are too young.”

“And he stops aging in a few years! What happens then?”

“We can reverse aging.” Laf said and this time Ruth laughed.

“My god you two have a gold mine that you refuse to tap.”

“Shut the fuck up Ruth.” Carmilla yelled and the woman smirked.

“Just saying.”

“Let me kick her out.” Danny snarled and Carmilla laughed.

“I say we stop… today has been too stressful already and all I want to do is curl up with my children and not let them go.” Perry said standing up. “I want to go home.”

“Per… I’m not going to force Hazel to go home, or Sky, they need their partners.” Laf explained.

“Fine I want food and new sheets in the guest room.” Perry exclaimed and Danny nodded.

“That can be arranged.” She smiled.

“What no invite to me?” Ruth asked offended.

“All I can offer you is the couch or an air mattress.” Danny said looking at the woman. “And don’t think I’m offering because I like, it’s only because you saved Hazel.”

“I know wolf.” Ruth smirked and Danny growled at her.

x-x-x

“Oh my god.” Ruth groaned from her spot on the floor. “No one ever said pizza was so yummy.”

“You sound just like Carm when we made her eat it the first time.” Laura laughed.

“We tend to avoid Italian food, garlic and all.” Ruth said and looked at the box as Danny reached for the last piece, Danny caught her eye line and sighed she gave up the last piece.

“For Hazel.” She said and Ruth winked at her.

“Sure wolf.”

“So does this mean Ruth is going to be around more now?” Mercy asked glaring at the woman from her spot in Sky’s arms.

“Maybe…” Carmilla said as Danny and Laura nodded.

“Great… call me wolf once and I hope your panther is faster than mama’s.”

“Actually… Ruth here is a tiger.” Carmilla said and Hendrix’s jaw dropped.

“We aren’t all panthers?” He asked shocked.

“Nope some of us are much better than panthers.”

“I’m jealous.”

“I’m not, you blend in better.” Mercy said looking over at Hendrix who was sitting leaning into Aaron’s legs as the other man sat on the couch.

“Dude wait do I get a cat form?” Hazel asked breaking a kiss from Charlie in the process, Charlie huffed.

“No, you aren’t a vampire Hazel.” Laf said and Hazel pouted which Charlie quickly kissed away.

“You two are sickeningly adorable… are they always like this?” Ruth asked and everyone nodded.

“Like you all are any better.” Charlie shouted back and everyone looked slightly guilty, but were smiling.

“Hey babe.. don’t be mean, they love us. That was proven pretty well today.” Hazel said wrapping her arms around her tightly, she kissed Charlie’s shoulder.

“God they are like you three when you started out.” Perry said and smiled. “Good, I don’t have to worry about Charlie breaking my girl’s heart.”

“You did before?” Laura asked.

“You didn’t?”

“Point.”  Laura smiled toasting Perry who smiled back. “At least they aren’t as gross as you and Laf when you two got together.”

“Oh you guys were far worse.”

“You were louder.” Laura said causing Perry to turn a deep red and Laf to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think! This got super long... Also start prompting me more cause summer is right there! I can almost touch it! (I live in Michigan so this is a bold faced lie for all I know it could snow again tomorrow(if it does I'll be crying in a corner))


	51. Mercy's Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 'Mercys reaction to Sky kissing her.'   
> 'Laf helping one of the kids come to terms with their sexuality.'  
> 'You should totally consider having one of the kids come to terms with them being queer or questioning. One of the moms could try to help out maybe have Laf intervene and help out.'

Mercy stared up at her ceiling, she was tired but unable to sleep, her brain wouldn’t let her stop thinking about Sky. She knew the girl liked her but she just couldn’t see being with her, or any woman for that matter. Mercy had never thought about it to be honest, sure she grew up with three mothers, but she always thought of herself as straight. Growling to herself she rolled over onto her stomach allowing the cool sheet to at least attempt to cool her down. She stayed like that for another hour before giving up on sleep and going downstairs. She was slightly shocked to find her mom awake still.

“Hey mom.” Mercy said as Laura looked up at her.

“Aren’t you supposed to be sleeping?”

“It’s 3 in the morning, aren’t you?” Mercy shot back and Laura shrugged.

“Couldn’t sleep.” Mercy admitted as she grabbed a water bottle from the fridge.

“Neither could I. What is keeping you up?” Laura asked setting her work aside to focus on her youngest child.

“Just a lot going on, school is terrible, the bar owner thinks I should enter some competition”

“Maybe you should.” Laura said and Mercy sighed.

“I haven’t been able to write lately.” She admitted and Laura slid a pen and pad of paper over to her.

“No better time to try than when you can’t sleep.” She said standing up, she walked over to Mercy kissing the top of her head. “Goodnight love.”

“Night mom.” Mercy replied as Laura went back upstairs to attempt to sleep at least a little. Mercy stared at the pad of paper before grabbing it and the pen and walking over to Danny’s guitar in the corner of the living room, she started strumming different cords trying to find that perfect one, soon she found herself playing and humming freely. Before an hour passed she had a full song written and was immensely proud of herself. She folded the paper up, labeled it and headed upstairs, she walked over to her bulletin board and stuck the paper on it with the other  two dozen already decorating the board.

x-x-x

“Well don’t you look down and out.” Laf said to Mercy as they walked into the kitchen where the girl was sitting, a textbook laying in front of her.

“Stressful week.” Mercy explained and Laf sat next to her, looking at the text.

“Advanced physics. Really? Didn’t see you taking a course like this.” Laf said leaving the statement slightly open ended.

“It’ll help me for sound engineering in the long run.” Mercy explained flipping the book shut. “Can I ask you something?”

“Anything kid.”

“How did you know you loved Aunt Perry?”

“Simple, I couldn’t function without her by my side.” They explained and Mercy sighed, dropping her head to the table, Laf ran a comforting hand in circles on her back. “What’s the matter Merc?”

“I had a friend the other day kiss me.”

“Okay, I’m going to need a bit more than that.”

“I’ve always considered myself straight, but when she kissed me… god Laf the whole world stopped.”

“Why do you consider yourself straight? Why label yourself?”

“I’ve never felt anything towards women.” Mercy explained looking up at Lafontaine. “I always just figured I was straight and that was ok.”

“I’m not saying it isn’t ok, but I’m just saying why force a label onto yourself. You know better than anyone sexuality is fluid.”

“I know, I’m just, not sure anymore.”

“Not sure about what?”

“Not sure who I am.”

“Mercy… are they worth it?”

“More than worth it.”

“What’s holding you back?”

“I’m not gay.”

“Neither am I.” Laf smirked and Mercy laughed.

“No you are just special.” Mercy smiled accepting a hug from them.

“Don’t worry so much about knowing who or what you are Mercy. You are a wonderful young being and that is all that matters.”

“Do you say being so I could identify as a dog one day?” Mercy smirked earning a shove from their elder.

“Shut up you smart ass.” Laf laughed. “No matter what you are loved, even if you identify as a dog….which in your case is really possible.”

x-x-x

Sky couldn’t keep the growl from leaving her as she passed Hazel and Charlie as they were curled up around one another on the couch again. She shot a look at Mercy who was enthralled by her notebook, tapping a beat out. She couldn’t stay mad at the girl. It was nearly two weeks since Sky kissed her and Mercy acted like nothing happened at all. Sky wanted to act the same way but she just couldn’t do it. She had fallen in love with her and her heart was breaking. Sky stood up and started walking out of the living room.

“You ok Sky?” Charlie asked looking up at the girl.

“Yeah just my stomach hurts so I think I’m going to head up to bed.” Sky said.

“Take some crackers and a glass of water.” Charlie smiled at her, Sky did as was suggested and went upstairs. She couldn’t fall asleep and instead stayed up reading a book.

“Hey Sky.” Hazel said knocking on her door a few hours later.

“Hey Hazel.” Sky said looking up at her sister as Hazel walked over to her bed sitting next to her.

“Everything ok with you? You’ve been off lately.”

“Hazel… I fucked up, and you can’t tell anyone.” Sky said and Hazel started to pale.

“What do you mean fucked up? You aren’t pregnant right? Like I don’t think I could handle that.”

“No Haze… I kissed Mercy.”

“Oh, hey that’s not that big of a deal!” Hazel grinned. “I knew we had a thing for those girls.” She laughed and Sky’s face fell. “Oh man… she didn’t take it well.”

“No, she didn’t. She rolled over and went to sleep.”

“Ouch.” Hazel said wrapping an arm around the girl. “How long ago?”

“A month.”

“Oh damn.”

“What if I lose my best friend?”

“We won’t let that happen. We’re all family after all, so we can fix this.”

“She’ll barely talk to me.”

“It’ll be ok.” Hazel promised, she laid down next to Sky keeping the girl in her arms as Sky fought off tears. “It’ll be ok.” She repeated kissing the top of her head.

x-x-x

“Mercy come here a minute.” The bar tender said and Mercy walked over to him.

“Hey Finian, what’s up?”

“I have a question.” He smiled at her handing her a water bottle. “Those songs, you wrote them?”

“Yeah.” Mercy smiled proudly.

“About someone?”

“I… I’ve always been honest with you so I’ll keep that up. Yeah.”

“Have you told them?”

“No… I was caught off guard a bit…”

“You need to tell her.” He smiled and Mercy turned red.

“How did you..”

“Honey I’ve seen you bring boy after boy through here on your nights and not a single one of them could make you smile like that.”

“Finian…”

“Mercy…”

“I’m scared of losing her.”

“That’s how you know it’s real.” He smiled. “Now get out of here before your mothers come storming back in and kill me for you being late.” He joked. “Enjoy the bonfire you guys are having!”

x-x-x

Mercy stared at the fire roaring away in the pit, allowing her feet to tap out a beat in her head.

“Mom, you should play something.” Charlie said and Danny shook her head.

“Get your sister to play.” Danny said her head resting on Laura’s shoulder as the woman sat in her lap.

“Merc?” Charlie asked and Mercy looked up sighing as she made eye contact with Sky who looked away.

“Yeah, you have to tell me what you think though. This is my newest one I want to enter that comp with.” Mercy said as Charlie handed her a guitar. Mercy started strumming a slightly fast but calm cord. She started singing, tapping her foot along. She couldn’t help but look at Sky who was visibly upset. When Mercy said the line “I’m in love.” Sky looked up at her and Mercy smiled at her. When she finished everyone applauded her.

“That was great Merc.” Laura said.

“Yeah kid, you got that comp wrapped up.” Hendrix said ruffling her hair.

“It was great.” Sky smiled. “Anyone need a refill?” She asked standing up she walked toward the house.

“I’m going to grab the smore stuff.” Mercy said a few minutes later she had to stop herself from running into the house. When she stepped in she saw Sky sitting at the counter her head in her hands. “Hey Sky.” She said trying not to startle the girl.

“Go away Merc.” Sky said as Mercy turned the girl’s chair around. “

“Sky… I’m so sorry. I’ve been so mean to you this last month but..” She reached out and cupped the girl’s cheek. “If it helps any, I’m still here… I’m going to fight for this now. Because now I know that I need you. I want you Sky. I didn’t know I did till you kissed me. I thought I was straight… I never considered it then you threw me for a loop. And god have I missed you. I was so confused, I’m not now.” Mercy said and leaned down kissing Sky. “Because damn it Sky I love you.” She smiled as Sky stood up hugging her.

“Good because I missed you.” Sky said and Mercy smiled at her.

“Sky I was scared, I was scared of losing you.”

“I know how you feel… I thought I lost you.”

“I’m sorry.” Mercy said kissing Sky’s forehead. “I’m really sorry.”

“Mercy… I don’t care if you label yourself at all, all I want is to be with you.”

“Agreed.” Mercy smiled.

“We should get back out there before someone notices.” Sky said grabbing Mercy’s hand and pulling her toward the door.

“Wait!” Mercy yelled and ran into the kitchen grabbing a plastic bag full of smore fixings. “I came in for smore stuff... or well that was my cover.” Mercy smiled and Sky laughed.

“Hey… do we tell them?” Sky asked stopping she turned and looked at Mercy who smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, I think we do.” This time Mercy took Sky’s hand and pulled her outside.

“Took you long enough!” Aaron joked as Mercy sat down and handed the boy the bag.

“Yeah well… we actually have something to tell you guys.” Mercy said and everyone looked toward her and Sky.

“Everything ok honey?” Perry asked slightly worried.

“Perfect mom… we just wanted you guys to know… Mercy and I are going to start dating.” She smiled and wrapped her arms around Mercy who kissed the top of her head.

“Awesome! Danny you owe me 50 bucks.” Carmilla grinned and Danny groaned, pulling her wallet out.

“You made bets?” Mercy asked confused.

“We made bets years ago.” Laura clarified. “And by the way Carmilla that would be my 50 bucks, hand it over.”

“What the fuck did you bet on?” Mercy said.

“Mercy!” Perry scolded.

“Sorry.”

“Danny and I were on when you would start dating. And Laura and I were who told us.”

“Oh…”

“Hazel and I had one going too.” Hendrix admitted. “On who kissed who first.”

“Sky kissed me.” Mercy said and Hendrix groaned causing Mercy to laugh, Sky curled up in her lap.

“See, it’s all good.” She said and Mercy wrapped her arms around the girl.

“It is. Very good.” Mercy said kissing the side of Sky’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok The song is Bright by Echosmith. Scoot along now and go listen! I insist. Also I really hoped you enjoyed this, and I'd love to hear what you're opinions would be if I did a "family" vacation fic with everyone (I mean it is literally my goal to get as many of these lovelies into it as I can manage) and posted it as its only little (its not gonna be that little) story. So let me know your thoughts! Also it's gonna be them going to Disney world so if there is anything you would absolutely adore to see them do let me know.


	52. Danny's Phone Call To Laura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing scene from Lawrence Family Dynamics where Danny calls Laura and talks to her about the relationship.

Laura stared at the name flashing across her phone, it was Danny, she debated ignoring the call. She loved the woman, or thought she did but when Carmilla called her the other day telling her that something had sparked between herself and the redhead Laura had been hurt. How could Laura be so stupid as to leave her girlfriend back at the school alone right after everything that happened? She knew the woman was vulnerable and she just walked away from her.

“You going to get that?” Laura’s father asked and Laura sighed picking up the phone, she walked back upstairs to her room.

“Hello?” She said and heard Danny let out a breath.

“Hey Laura.” She said and Laura smiled at hearing her voice.

“Hey Danny.”

“I just… I thought that maybe we should talk.” Danny said.

“Yeah.” Laura said walking over to her bed she laid down knowing this conversation wouldn’t be easy.

“I swear Laura… I wasn’t attempting to steal her from you.”

“Danny, relax I know you weren’t.”

“Laura, I want this to work. I want us to work. You and me and Carmilla, all of us together.” Laura sighed and threw a hand over her eyes, how could this be possible.

“Danny… I just.”

“Laura before you say anything… do you love me? Just yes or no.” Laura sucked in a breath.

“Yes.”

“Do you think this can work?”

“Yes.”

“Do you…” Danny suddenly got very nervous and nearly stopped asking the question.

“Do I what Danny?”

“Do you want it to work?”

“Yes.”

“Good, so do I.” Danny smiled running a hand through her hair.

“I should get back to my dad.” Laura said and Danny could hear the smile in her voice. “I promise I’m not trying to just slip away, he’s dragging me to church.”

“It’s ok Laura. Have fun at church and we’ll talk to you soon.” Danny promised.

“Ok Danny, tell Carm I love her… and Danny… I love you too.” Laura said nervously.

“I love you too Laura.” Danny smiled as Laura hung up, Danny couldn’t help the grin that broke out across her face and jumped up excitedly. She ran to go find Carmilla only to trip over her mother when she opened her door. “Mom?” Danny squeaked.

“Oh… hey Danny.” Sue smiled.

“Were you listening?” Danny asked.

“Me! No I’d never!” Sue said and Danny laughed throwing an arm around her mother’s shoulders.

“Sure mom.” Danny smiled.

“It sounds like it went well.”

“It did, though it sounds like you just admitted to listening.” Danny chuckled and Sue sighed.

“Fine! Go find Carmilla, I think your cousin has her wrapped up in some game of his, go save her.” Sue smiled pushing Danny to go find the vampire and tell her the good news.


	53. Carmilla's Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: where Carm gets really badly hurt? It sounds awful but I think it would be so cute... Maybe see Danny's protective side?  
> Prompt: Carm Pregnant

Danny knew something was wrong when her phone rang for the third time in a row.

“I’m sorry, I need to answer this.” She said to her class grabbing her phone. “Daniela Lawrence.” She said, her heart stopped as the other person spoke. “What hospital?” She asked, hearing her class instantly stop talking. “I’ll be there in ten minutes. Wait!” Danny yelled into the phone. “She’s pregnant.” Danny said before hanging up.

“Danny… everything alright?” A student from the front asked and Danny shook her head.

“Class is dismissed, I have to go.” She grabbed her keys and stuffed her phone into her pocket. “Everyone out!” She practically yelled and quickly the students filed out the door.

“Danny, you shouldn’t drive, what hospital do you need to go to?” The same student asked, he was older nearly in his late 30s, and Danny looked up at him.

“St John’s.” She said and he nodded.

“I can take you.”

“No… it’s alright, I just need to tell my boss and go.”

“I’ll tell the dean, you go.” He offered and she nodded as she locked the door. “And Danny… it’ll be ok.” He said and Danny paled.

x-x-x

The drive over to the hospital went a lot quicker than she had imagined, she walked into the ER and right up to the desk.

“I need an update on Carmilla Karnstein.” She said and the woman looked up at her and handed her a clip board.

“This needs to be filled out.” The woman explained and Danny allowed her anger to grip her.

“No you don’t understand I need a god damn update on Carmilla Karnstein right fucking now.” Danny yelled and someone walked up putting his hand on her shoulder.

“Hey now red,” The man said. “Take a moment, I’m sure your friend is ok.”

“She’s my wife.” Danny said and defeat started overtaking her body. “My son… she’s pregnant.” Danny said and the man looked up toward the nurse.

“I’m sure you can get us an update right?” He asked and the woman nodded typing away at her computer.

“She’s up in surgery.” The woman explained.

“Oh god… wait! Who is the doctor?” Danny asked.

“Zeke Antos.” She informed and Danny nodded. Zeke was the doctor that Carmilla had known for hundreds of years now, he helped her find a way to get pregnant.

“Ok… this needs filled out?”

“Yes, please.”

x-x-x

Danny paced the lobby for the millionth time, she felt like she was going insane. It was three hours since she got the call, three hours since her heart jumped into her throat.

“Karnstein?” A nurse said walking out and Danny turned to face her.

“Yes?” She responded and the woman smiled sweetly at Danny.

“Zeke would like to speak to you if you wouldn’t mind.” She said and Danny nodded following her toward Zeke’s office. The woman knocked and the door opened to reveal the man that Danny had grown used to seeing in the last few months.

“Ah Danny!” He greeted her smiling. “Your wife really enjoys getting herself tangled into trouble hmm?”

“Trust me, both of them do.” Danny said her worry not subsiding.

“Ah both are strong hearted women.” He smiled. “My job was easy, nothing serious. The worst had to be that she hit her head and knocked her out. Besides that bumps, bruises, a small bleed in her abdomen. Baby is just fine.” He smiled at her again. “Fighter that one, just like his mothers.”

“So they’ll be ok?”

“They’ll be just fine, Carmilla will need a bit of an eye on her. She can’t lift anything for a few days. She’ll heal very fast just like normal but she’s also taking care of a baby and knowing her she might not slow down to properly heal.”

“Ok so keep her busy for the next few days without her actually doing anything?” Danny asked.

“Precisely.” He smiled. “I’ll sign the release papers and she can be out of here in an hour or so. You can stay here till she wakes up, we’re keeping her in ICU to avoid any unnecessary interactions.”

“Can I see her?”

“Not till she wakes up, it should be soon.”

x-x-x

“For fuck… I can get in the wheelchair myself.” Carmilla snapped at the nurse as Danny walked into the room. “Hey Danny.” Carmilla smiled when she saw her.

“Hey there hot stuff.” Danny smiled back walking up to Carmilla who was now sitting in the wheelchair. Danny knelt down to be eye to eye with her, she cupped the woman’s cheek. “Heard you had a rough day.”

“Oh you know, the normal. Little bit of jousting with cars every once in awhile never hurts.” Carmilla joked smiling at Danny. “So can you bust me outta here red? Or should I keep flirting with a nurse?” Danny laughed and kissed Carmilla.

“I can bust you out.” Danny said standing up, she made her way around the back of the wheelchair and started pushing Carmilla out of the room.

x-x-x

“I figured that a nice bath would do you wonders.” Danny said as Carmilla crawled up the bed.

“I just want to sleep.” She whined.

“Love, you’re pretty much covered in blood and you stink.” Danny said and Carmilla whined again reaching out pulling Danny to the edge of the bed, she buried her face into Danny’s abs as Danny ran a hand through her hair.

“I don’t want to get up.”

“Fine I can carry you.”

“I don’t want to get naked.”

“I’ll get you naked for you?” Danny asked slightly unsure of herself.

“I don’t want to stay awake.”

“Then go to sleep, I’ll get you in the tub, stay in there with you, get you cleaned up and then tuck you back in bed.” Danny smiled and Carmilla poked an eye out to look at her.

“I really have to get in the tub huh?”

“Yes, you do.”

“Charlie in bed?”

“I would hope so, she’s over at Per and Laf’s.”

“Carry me away oh giant one.” Carmilla said making Danny laugh, she picked the smaller woman up and walked her to the bathroom where the tub was filling with water. She set her down on the edge of the tub, quickly pulling her own clothes off, then stripping Carmilla. “Couldn’t even tease a little?” Carmilla pouted and Danny chuckled leaning down she kissed her, then wrapped her arms around her once more picking her up in her arms. She stepped into the tub and submerged them both in the warm water. Carmilla sighed resting her head back against Danny’s chest, she kissed the bare skin there as Danny’s arms stayed circled around her.

“Best money we spent so far.” Danny said smiling, referring to the tub they bought, large enough for all three of them to fit in comfortably. She pressed a kiss to the back of Carmilla’s head and felt a healing cut there. “You really did bust yourself up didn’t you?”

“Nothing too bad.” Carmilla said stretching a little snuggling herself down into Danny’s grip. “I’ll heal in a day or so.”

“Do you need any blood?”

“No, Zeke gave me some earlier.” Carmilla turned herself around so she was straddling Danny’s waist, staring at the woman. “I promise Danny, I’m ok.”

“I know, I still worry though.” Danny said putting her hands on Carmilla’s slightly extended stomach. “Especially now… we went through a lot to be able to have him… I can’t imagine losing both of you.” Danny said solemnly and Carmilla cupped her face.

“You didn’t though, and you won’t.” Carmilla promised. Danny wrapped her arms around Carmilla’s back pulling her down into a kiss. She picked up a wash cloth next to the tub and dipped it into the warm water before gently running it over Carmilla’s bare skin of her shoulders. Danny watched as Carmilla’s eyes started their losing battle of staying open, she slowly adjusted the woman so she was once again lying back against her while continuing to wash the residue of the day off of her. When she was done she rested her chin on the woman’s shoulder content in just holding her there against her. She allowed her hands to sneak around and splay themselves against the baby bump.

“If you’re checking to see if he’s still moving, he is.” Carmilla said softly, eyes still closed.

“Good to know, and I just wanted to have my hands on my wife.” Danny said and Carmilla hummed at her. “Can you stand?”

“If I must.” Carmilla replied as Danny picked her up once more and exited the tub. She placed Carmilla gently on her feet before wrapping her in a towel.

“I’ll go grab clothes.” Danny said kissing Carmilla’s forehead as the woman started drying herself. A few minutes later she was back with an oversized shirt and sleep shorts.

“Aw you grabbed my favorite.” Carmilla smiled pulling the shirt over her head, it was one of Danny’s old shirts from the summer society, it was twice as large as Danny needed and Carmilla basically disappeared in it. “I don’t even have to wear anything else.” Carmilla smirked causing Danny to laugh as she pulled on her own tank and shorts.

“Ready for bed?” She asked and Carmilla wrapped her arms around Danny once more, Danny kissed the top of her head and lifted her back up, Carmilla wrapped her bare legs around Danny’s hips nuzzling her face into the woman’s neck. Danny set Carmilla down before crawling in behind her and pulling the blankets up over them. She wrapped her arms around Carmilla holding her against her once more. “I love you Carm, and you scared the hell out of me today.” She admitted, her voice wavering.

“Hey, language.” Carmilla smirked over her shoulder at Danny. “And I’m sorry.”

“You need to take it easy for a few days ok?”

“So does this mean I should cancel my plans for roller derby?” Carmilla joked earning an exasperated sigh from Danny, she felt Danny’s hands move up under her shirt to rest against her stomach once more.

“What am I going to do with her son?” Danny asked and Carmilla laughed.

“Love me.”

“That’s the easy part.” Danny smiled kissing her once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So gonna have to say I tried on this one, I couldnt do the whole really badly thing I have no idea why. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Let me know! As always feel free to prompt! I will also do another sooner or later on how Carm got pregnant so look out again for Dr. Zeke Antos.


	54. Power Outage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Maybe the heater going out in the middle of winter leading to a puppy / panther family pile complete with hot chocolate xD?

Mercy 6 Drix 8 Charlie 9

Laura stood at the sliding door watching the snow fall down, they were calling for the biggest storm of the decade to coming through. So far the storm hadn’t disappointed, with 8 inches of snow in the first 4 hours they were headed quickly toward the record. Laura liked snow as a child, she was always fascinated by it, how it seemed so real and tangable but the minute you wanted to pick it up and hold it in your hand it would melt and disappear. As she got older she understood the science behind the process but she refused to let it take the magic away from her. She felt strong arms wrap around her and tilted her face up to see Danny standing behind her.

“Storm of the decade.”

“More like storm of century.” Danny said back, she propped her chin up on Laura’s head. “Come back to bed.”

“I’m not tired.”

“You’ve been over working…” Danny said a bit more firmly. “The kids miss you, I miss you.”

“I’m on the verge of a promotion.” Laura said back softly.

“Laura, we wouldn’t have to work a day in our lives if we didn’t want to.” Danny explained, she knew it was weak, she knew that Laura needed to work just as much as she needed to. It kept them sane.

“Danny…” Laura was about to argue when they both heard the undeniable dim hum of the powering going out.

“That’s not good.” Danny said and Laura shook her head.

“The heat won’t last long…” Laura said, they heard a door open upstairs and waited listening as the tiny feet padded to their bedroom door. “Carm still in bed?”

“Yeah, most likely awake since the power went out.” Danny said, once again they stopped and listened.

“Mama, power went out.” Charlie said and Danny chuckled pressing her face to the top of Laura’s head so not to laugh out loud. They heard ruffling and then larger footfalls heading toward the stairs, along with two more doors opening. Looking over toward the stairs they smiled as Carmilla carried all three kids and their very large bedspread around all of them.

“Powers out.” Carm said and Danny couldn’t hold back the laugh anymore. She leaned down kissing Laura quickly before releasing her from her arms and walking over to Carmilla plucking Mercy who was still asleep and Charlie from her arms. She set the two girls up on the couch as Carmilla laid Hendrix down next to Charlie. They covered them up with the bedspread.

“Alright you three, stay there and keep warm.” Danny said kissing each of their foreheads, she walked over to where Carmilla and Laura were huddled together.

“We need a way to keep heat in the house.” Laura said. “We’re going to freeze to death.”

“No we aren’t.” Carmilla replied.

“We have no power, our food is going to spoil. How are we going to cook it?”

“We can put the fridge and frezzer stuff outside…in the snow… its our winter fridge. Plus we have a gas stove, we don’t need power for that to run.”

“What about water? We can’t use the rest rooms.” Laura challenged and Danny smirked, Laura would lose, she forgot Carmilla grew up without  electricity.

“We can melt the snow down and that way we can flush the toilets.”

“How are we going to stay warm?”

“We have a damn fireplace Laura.” Carmilla sighed. “Did you forget I grew up without power? This isn’t that big of a deal.” She said and Laura’s face fell, apparently she had forgotten. “Danny, love, why don’t you go out into the garage and grab a bunch of firewood that we can use for tonight. Laura, you and I will go upstairs and grab as many blankets as we can, we’ll also shut the doors so we don’t waste extra heat.” Soon they had a fire roaring in the fireplace and a large blanket fort created by their children who were now too excited to sleep. Carmilla was able to find an old battery powered radio and they were listening to how the storm wasn’t close to being over and they were just 1 house of nearly half a million that was out of power. As the wind picked up however the cold started seeping in quicker. Carmilla noticed Charlie huddled as close as she could get to Mercy that the youngster would allow, her teeth still slightly chattering. She walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the gallon of milk from the fridge, she poured most of the container into a pot before turning the stove on.

“I thought you weren’t supposed to open fridges when the power was out?” Danny asked smirking.

“Shh, you want hot chocolate or not?” Carmilla asked.

“Hot chocolate?” Laura asked walking into the kitchen causing Carmilla to jump.

“Gezz, you have bat hearing?”

“Nope, that would be you.” Laura smirked and Carmilla shot her an unamused look while Danny laughed.

“I am not a vampire bat you brat.” Carmilla said and Danny laughed harder trying to busy herself by getting mugs out for the hot chocolate.

“Could’ve fooled me.” Laura responded and Carmilla glared at her.

“Get out of my kitchen.” She said pointing the ladle she had been using toward the living room, Laura smirked but did as she was told.

“Little rough there Carm.” Danny joked as Carmilla filled the mugs with the warm hot chocolate.

“No rough would be not givng her any hot chocolate.” Carmilla said back, Danny gasped.

“You wouldn’t?” She joked and Carmilla rolled her eyes.

“And listen to her whine all night with no power? No thanks.” Carmilla said as she grabbed the tray full of mugs they walked back into the living room. “Who wants hot chocolate?” Carmilla smiled as four faces popped out of the blanket fort with large smiles on their faces. She handed each face a mug before they disappeared back into the fort.

“Well me might as well join them.” Danny said taking her own mug she worked her way into the fort, Carmilla following right behind her.

x-x-x

Carmilla woke up suddenly, the house was frezzing, even under the blankets. She grabbed her phone and noticed that they had a windchill of -35 degrees, she was about to check the local news site when she noticed Laura curled up tightly and shivering. She leaned up and ran a hand up and down her arm trying to provide more warmth, knowing it wouldn’t do much. She looked around at everyone else, Mercy was curled up between Charlie and Hendrix, her little body shaking so much it looked like it would vibrate right across the room. Hendrix and Charlie weren’t fairing too much better.

“Danny.” Carmilla said softly waiting for the woman’s eyes to open.

“Hmmm.” Danny groaned.

“Shift, and curl up around Laura.” Carmilla said, watching as Danny swiped at her eyes then looked over at Laura. She nodded and shifted, then laid down practically ontop the smaller woman, Carmilla chuckled when Laura’s eyes shot open but then a smile appeared on her face, she buried her face in Danny’s fur. Carmilla stood up and stretched, before shifting and laying across the three children, she rested her head on Danny’s back.

“Mama?” Hendrix whined pushing against her, he looked up and realized that she had shifted, he did the same and pulled at Mercy’s ear gently with his teeth waking her up.

“Drix! Stop.” Mercy whined and looked at the boy before grinning and shifting herself.

“Back to sleep you two.” Laura said and the two settled down once more, Hendrix looked over at Charlie before he stood up and moved so that she was surrounded by their heat. Charlie still asleep ended up wrapping her arms around Mercy’s tiny body pulling her close she let out a yawn.

“Puppy.” She murmured and Carmilla snorted at the glare that Mercy shot at her sister.

x-x-x

When Laura woke up in the morning she felt a wet nose pressed into her face, she groaned and opened her eyes to see Hendrix sleeping next to her. The house seemed slightly warmer, most likely from the sun warming it up. She attempted to crawl out from under Danny when her phone binged at her with a new message.

‘Rented generator… our house can’t hook up to it, crash at yours till power is on?’ The message from Laf read and Laura smiled, then laughed as she got a photo of, Laf, Perry, Hazel and Sky all bundled up and looking extremely cold. Laura quickly snapped a photo of her mixed family sending it off to Laf with ‘more the merrier.’ For the next two days while the power was out the two families put the generator to perfect use, lighting up a lamp and turning the furnace on. The days they spent playing games, reading, doing art project that Perry organized, and just playing having fun with their kids. Then at night they’d stay in the blanket fort with two wolves, two panthers, 3 adult humans, 3 children humans and one very adorable Trudy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amazing prompt! Had so much fun writing it, esp since it's offically 80 here in Michigan and I no longer have to worry about snow till like October! :D Hope you guys enjoy this one. Also yes I have a follow up coming to Carmilla's Accident explaining where Laura is.


	55. Bail

Aaron/Charlie 20 Drix 19 Mercy 17

Aaron looked over at Charlie before sighing and dialing the phone number he knew by heart, his stomach twisting as it rang.

“Hello?” Hendrix asked.

“Drix it’s me… I need a favor…” Aaron said quickly.

“Anything babe.”

“Oh I’d hold off on that for just now.” Aaron said. “I’m at the police station… I need you to bail Charlie and me out.” He said and Hendrix burst out laughing.

“What the hell did you two do?”

“We… um… well you see…”

“Aaron, I’m waiting.” Hendrix said in that teasing tone that drove Aaron mad.

“We thought it would be funny to replace all the light bulbs in the park with red ones…”

“The one by the lake?”

“Yeah that one.”

“You had a perfect opportunity to pull the green light Daisy sees and you didn’t?” Hendrix said slightly disappointed in them.

“Love, you can scold us all you want later, but for now can you scrape together 500 bucks for us to get bailed out?” Aaron asked and Hendrix laughed again.

“Give me half an hour.” Hendrix said before hanging up.

“Back to holding.” The officer said, Aaron noticed he also was trying not to laugh.

x-x-x

“Charlie and Aaron.” Hendrix said walking into the police station, the person at the desk gave him a confused look. “The dorks who got arrested in the park for changing the lights.” Hendrix added and the man laughed nodding.

“God this is going to be a good story for awhile.” He said and pulled their files up. “For both of them?” He asked.

“One is my sister, the other is my boyfriend.” Hendrix explained and looked over his shoulder at Mercy who was standing there holding the wad of cash.

“Alright well since we got such a good laugh at them pay me 250 and you can have both.” He offered and Mercy stepped up handing him over the cash. “All good here, so like ten minutes.”

“Thank you officer.”

“Next time keep them on a shorter leash?” The man said and Hendrix and Mercy burst out laughing, further confusing the man.

x-x-x

“Thank god.” Charlie said hugging Hendrix as she walked out from behind the police counter.

“Oh I wouldn’t thank me just yet… see… I don’t carry cash anymore.”

“Oh god, you didn’t tell mama did you?” Charlie asked worried.

“No.”

“Worse.” Mercy grinned stepping up and Charlie groaned.

“Why do you hate me?” Charlie asked looking at Hendrix who laughed.

“Hey I just bailed your ass out of jail.” He said. “Speaking of, where is your partner in crime?”

“He will be out in a few minutes, apparently they have to give him back all the light bulbs too.”

“How many did you get?” Mercy asked excitedly.

“We got fifteen done!” Charlie grinned and Mercy high fived her.

“Surrounded by children.” Hendrix rolled his eyes.

“Oh come on Drix, it’s not like you wouldn’t be doing that right along with us if you were there.”

“Not the point.” Hendrix said. “I wouldn’t have been caught.”

“Sure.” Charlie scoffed as Aaron walked out with a box of light bulbs.

“Thanks Drix.” He smiled and kissed Hendrix as he walked by. “Can we leave? I never want to be here again.”

“Sure,” Hendrix said grabbing the box from Aaron. “First however, officer… can we borrow you for a picture?” Hendrix said and Charlie and Aaron started protesting. “Excuse me who bailed you out?” He pointed out as Mercy grinned holding a camera up as the two jailbirds moved over to the cop who had the largest smile on.

“Done!” Mercy smiled. “Thank you officer, we can send you a copy if you’d like.” She joked making Charlie and Aaron groan.

“That’d be perfect.” He said, “The best arrest of the decade in this town and photo proof.” He laughed.

“Awesome!” Mercy grinned at him. “I’ll drop it off in a few days.” She said shaking his hand. “Thank you for taking suck good care of our little hellions.” She laughed again.

“Anytime kido.” He replied.

“Goodbye Mercy.” Charlie said walking out of the building, Aaron right behind her.

“What exactly do you think you all are doing here?” Danny’s voice boomed as they stepped out of the building causing them all to freeze. They turned and saw their mother leaning against her car, arms crossed and looking very pissed off.

“Ma, I can explain.” Charlie started and Danny shook her head.

“Get in Drix’s car and get home now.” She ordered and then pointed to Mercy. “Not you, minor, you are in my car.” She said and Mercy ducked her head quickly moving toward Danny’s car.

“Ma, Mercy had nothing to do with it.” Charlie plead.

“Go!” Danny ordered and they ran toward Hendrix’s car as Mercy climbed into Danny’s car.

“Hot damn ma!” Mercy laughed as she climbed into the front seat, she looked at Laura and Carmilla who were in the back laughing. “That was awesome you scared the piss out of them.” She laughed as Danny got in.

“We got it on tape too!” Danny grinned as Laura held up a video camera.


	56. Mercy's Adorkable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy/Sky Fluff

Sky walked into the Hollis house tossing her bag down by the back door, she kicked her shoes on top of her bag. The large stereo system in the living room signaling she was correcting in thinking that Mercy would at least be home while everyone else was running around. She walked into the living room not seeing Mercy in her normal spot on the couch. She laughed and walked over to the stereo grabbing the aux line, following the line she finally found Mercy behind the far couch, half asleep on the floor.

“Merc?” She asked toeing the girl’s ribs, she smiled when Mercy’s eye slowly opened with a whine.

“What?” Mercy said and then smiled when she saw Sky.

“What exactly are you doing?” Sky asked, stepping over the girl so she stood directly above her. Mercy smiled, pulling Sky’s knees forward so the girl sat straddling her, she knew Sky’s legs wouldn’t budge if the girl didn’t want them too, it always thrilled her when Sky allowed her to do things.

“I was trying to find the perfect track for you to dance to next, but these are all… not you.” Mercy said causing Sky to smile and lean forward kissing her.

“Yeah?” She asked and Mercy just nodded. “But why are you on the floor?”

“The floor is comfy?” Mercy said back and Sky laughed cupping the girl’s cheek.

“You are such a dork sometimes.”

“But I’m your dork right?” Mercy grinned and Sky couldn’t help but laugh, it was the same exact goofy grin Mercy would have on when she was running around as a wolf.

“Yes, you are my dork. You’ll always be my dork.” Sky said kissing Mercy once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for it being so short! I tried adding to it but it's perfect in my opinion.


	57. Tea Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: New mother Carmilla gets sucked into a tea party with baby Charlie.

Charlie 2, Hendrix 1

Danny rolled her shoulders as she walked into the house, she was exhausted, her class was rambunctious and wouldn’t settle. She set her bag down and kicked her shoes off, before stretching. The house was quiet leading her to believe that Carmilla had fallen asleep with Charlie and Hendrix during nap time. She walked over to the fridge pulling a water bottle out before making her way upstairs to find her wife. As she climbed the stairs she could hear Charlie’s tiny voice saying something about a biscuit. Danny smiled to herself shaking her head as she walked to the girl’s door.

“More tea?” Charlie asked looking over at Carmilla who was sitting on the floor with what Danny guessed was a tutu of Charlie’s adoring her head. Danny couldn’t help the grin that spread on her face.

“Yes please.” Carmilla said holding out her tiny plastic tea cup. Charlie stood up on her tiptoes before acting like she was pour more ‘tea’ into Carmilla’s cup.

“Drix?” Charlie asked looking over at the little boy who was babbling to himself, he popped his lips at her making her giggle. Instead of refilling his cup she set the tea pot down and grabbed a teddy graham off the table and gave it to him, he squealed taking it from her, mouthing at it.

“That was nice of you Charlie.” Carmilla smiled and Charlie ate a cookie herself.

“Mama it’s nice to share.” Charlie said back and Carmilla nodded.

“Yup that’s right.” Carmilla smiled softly at her as the girl yawned. “Are you ready for a nap now?”

“Drix can stay.” Charlie said and Carmilla shook her head picking the little boy up.

“Not today honey, he needs his own nap.” Carmilla said walking over to Charlie she picked the girl up. Charlie pouted and pulled the tutu off Carmilla’s head, letting it drop to the floor.

“Ok.” She said trying to force her bottom lip out even more and Carmilla just laughed and kissed her forehead.

“Next week sometime love.” She promised as she laid the girl down, Charlie quickly got under the covers and Carmilla tucked her in. “Alright here comes a Hendrix kiss!” Carmilla declared and adjusted Hendrix so he could swoop in and give Charlie a kiss. He giggled and grabbed her face as Charlie left a kiss on his mouth.

“Night Drix.” Charlie said as Carmilla straightened back up, she walked over to the window pulling the blinds shut before walking out and shutting the door, only to run right into Danny.

“God you scared the…” Carmilla stopped and looked at Hendrix before smacking Danny’s arm. “You scared me.” She said and Danny smiled pulling Carmilla into her, kissing her.

“You are so adorable with our children.” Danny smiled and Carmilla’s cheeks burned red.

“Shut up.” Carmilla snapped, pushing her way out of Danny’s arms.

“Put Drix down and I’ll show you how much I appreciate your skills with our kids.” Danny said winking at the woman.

“What was that?” Laura asked walking up the stairs.

“I was just telling Carm to put Drix there down for his nap and I would show her how her being adorable with our children is the sexiest thing she could do.” Danny smiled wrapping her arms around Laura as the woman walked over to her. Laura smiled and looked over at Carmilla who was still holding Hendrix who was close to sleeping already.

“Oh yeah? She’s right Carm, why don’t you put little man down and we’ll show you how much we appreciate you.” Laura grinned and Carmilla whined walking into Hendrix’s room. “Please tell me that whatever she was doing you caught on tape?” Laura said turning in Danny’s arms, she wrapped her around Danny’s neck pulling her down into a kiss.

“You bet I did.” Danny grinned. She walked Laura into their room and sat down on the bed pulling her phone out and starting the video.

“Aw look how adorable!” Laura smiled as Carmilla walked into the room.

“You got that on video?” Carmilla asked eyes wide.

“Hell yes I did.” Danny grinned and Carmilla launched herself at Laura trying to aim for the phone.

“No!” Laura giggled trying to move away from Carmilla. “It’s too cute to delete!” Laura said as Carmilla pinned her to the bed, Laura quickly tossed the phone to Danny who pocketed it. Laura grabbed Carmilla around the shoulders before she could try and launch herself at Danny, a moment later Laura rolled them over so Carmilla was pinned to the bed.

“That is a reputation ruining video.” Carmilla whined.

“I don’t think you get it Carm…” Laura said leaning down to kiss Carmilla. “Not only do we find it cute that you are that good with our kids,” Laura explained kissing a line down Carmilla neck. “We find it extremely hot too.” She declared pinning Carmilla’s arms above her head.

“Oh,” Carmilla smirked under her. “Do you really cupcake?” She asked before surging up and kissing Laura.

“My little vampire playing tea party.” Laura smirked, cupping Carmilla’s cheek as the woman groaned.

“Are you going to save me wolf?” She asked looking over at Danny who grinned shaking her head.

“No, but I’ll join you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Ry for the prompt! Keep sending prompts everyone! And also remember to send me Disney World (or land I'll see if I can fit it in somehow) Prompts as I'm working on a family vacation fic with mainly this family and the Laferry family going down to Disney! I'm taking prompts for that as both the kids being young and the kids being older where they go with their partners! So please prompt away! :)


	58. Carmilla's Accident 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up.... AKA where the hell Laura was

Laura hated the phone call she received while she was in the middle of a seminar.

“Laura, it’s Danny, Carmilla is in the hospital, she will be ok. So will the baby but I just thought you should know.”

That was all she had gotten, Laura called her boss and told them that she was catching the next flight home because her wife was in the hospital. He agreed and booked the flight for her, however it was still a six hour flight. She tried calling Danny back but got no answer, finally the flight took off and she couldn’t sit still.

“Do you need some valume or something?” The guy next to her offered and Laura shook her head.

“Sorry.” She apologized. “My wife is home in the hospital… she’s pregnant. We have been trying for awhile now for a second child and…” She realized she was rambling and the man smiled at her taking her hand.

“It’ll be ok.” He smiled and flagged the flight attendant down. “Two vodkas.” He said and smiled at Laura. “We have a six hour flight, we can safely drink for four of those I’d say.” He offered and Laura laughed nodding.

“Might take the edge off.” She said.

x-x-x

“So next thing I know as we’re attempting to get Danny unstuck from the gutter, Carmilla is now also dangling from the edge of the roof. She fell too.” Laura said as the man laughed whole heartedly.

“You have accident prone wives.” He smiled and Laura smiled back nodding.

“I do.”

“So tell me about your first child.”

“Oh Charlie.” Laura said and basically melted in her seat. “She’s my biological child and she is wonderful.” Laura explained pulling her phone out to show him photos of the child. “She’ll be one a few weeks. She loves to giggle and babble. She adores her uncle Zach who is terrified of breaking her still.”

“All men are terrified of breaking babies.” The man said and Laura laughed nodding.

x-x-x

The man admired her ring as Laura went on about how wonderful it was. How she enjoyed the simple elegant taste. He smiled at her, feeling slightly guilty that she was apparently a bit more drunk than he thought she would be only a few drinks in. When Laura stopped talking he looked at her, realizing she was staring at the pendant on his necklace.

“Where did you get that?” She asked and he smiled.

“It’s my family crest.” He explained as Laura picked it up gently.

“My wife has the same one.” She said.

“You might want to sleep a little Laura, you’ve had a few too many drinks.” Even before he was done speaking she was asleep.

x-x-x

“I can’t thank you enough sir.” Laura smiled extending her hand to him as they got off the air plane, he even helped her get her carry on down and carried it off for her. He swatted her hand down and instead enveloped her in a hug.

“No need to thank me child. I enjoyed hearing about your family. You just promise to take care of your little family there.” He smiled and handed her bag over. “Now scurry along now to your wives.” He said and Laura smiled and started walking to her car, she stopped after a few feet to turn and ask for the man’s name but he was gone. Laura frowned but turned back and went to her car.

x-x-x

Laura tossed her bag onto the floor as soon as she walked in and started to make her way upstairs. It was nearly 4am when she finally pulled into the drive, she knew they would be asleep. She carefully slipped into the room, Danny was curled around Carmilla holding her tightly. Laura smiled at the sight before going over to kneel next to Carmilla who was sound asleep. She gently ran a hand through the woman’s hair and kissed her forehead.

“Hmmm… Laura.” Carmilla said hoarsely.

“Hey baby go back to sleep, I’m going to shower real quick then I’ll be right back.”

“Missed you.” Carmilla replied and Laura stepped back from her reaching arms.

“I stink like plane, let me shower.” She said as she made her way to the shower. A few minutes later she was in Danny’s over sized tee and climbed into bed pressing her hand to Carmilla’s baby bump. “Hey there little one. I’m so glad you are ok.” She said as she felt a kick, she chuckled when Carmilla’s eyes opened. “Sorry she apologized.

“It’s ok.” Carmilla said and pulled Laura to her. “I love you.” She yawned and Laura smiled.

“I love you too. Don’t ever scare me like that again.” She said and Carmilla grinned.

“Try not to.” She said and Laura sighed.

“I guess that’ll have to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad about this, I edited out the one sentence explaining Laura was away for work... but here this make it better?


	59. Drix is a Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the families reaction and Drix's reaction to him becoming a full vampire

Charlie, Hazel, Aaron 22, Hendrix 21, Mercy 19, Sky 18  
Ruth stood next to Carmilla on the deck, she stared out at the group of young adults kick a soccer ball around. She sighed and looked over at Carmilla, not wanting to have the conversation she was about to bring up but knowing it had to be done.  
“Carm… you know he’s changing.” Ruth said softly and Carmilla nodded.  
“I know, his aging has slowed and his heart… it barely beats faster than my own. It’s only a matter of time now.”  
“He’s becoming more and more violent Carmilla… he could be dangerous.”  
“He is my son.” Carmilla snapped turning to face the woman.  
“And we both know that sometimes become one of us doesn’t end well. It changes us.”  
“He will be fine.” Carmilla snarled.  
“And what if he isn’t? Have you thought of that? He is the only one of his kind that we have found information on. He could be molded into a weapon if someone found out about him.” Ruth plead with her friend and Carmilla glared at her.  
“That is my son Ruth, I will not let anything happen to him.”  
“He could kill one of them in a blind rage.”   
“He wouldn’t!”  
“You can’t grantee that!”  
“I can.” Carmilla said and Ruth looked up at her and sighed.  
“Carm, he is your child, I will never understand the bond you two share but you saw him kill Richard… you saw what he is capable. How he reacted when Hazel’s heart stopped…” Ruth explained slowly and Carmilla’s head fell.  
“I can’t think about that Ruth. He is my boy.”  
“Some of the best of us turned into horrible vampires.” Ruth reminded looking out at the man. She could hear his slow heartbeats from where she stood, with every passing day they slowed just slightly more. A literal ticking time bomb.   
“Ruth,” Danny greeted coldly as she stepped outside.  
“When will you ever learn to like me mutt?” Ruth asked, offering a smile.  
“When you stop showing up?” Danny offered and Ruth growled at her.  
“Dogs, stinky, untrusting, little rats.” Ruth grumbled as she walked away. “Think about what I said Carm.” Ruth said as she disappeared around the side of the house.  
“What was that all about?” Danny asked and Carmilla sighed.  
“Hey was Ruth just here?” Laura asked walking around the side of the house where Ruth had just disappeared. “I still have her Pyrex pan.”   
“Yeah, sorry I forgot about that.” Carmilla said and Laura raised an eyebrow at her.  
“You ok love?” Laura asked wrapping her arms around Carmilla.   
“Not really…”   
“What’s wrong?” Danny asked walking up putting a hand on Carmilla’s shoulder as the woman looked out at Hendrix.   
“Hendrix will be fully shifted soon… his heart slows more every day.” Carmilla explained and Danny nodded.  
“We knew this day was coming Carm.” Laura said and Carmilla sighed.  
“I didn’t say that sometimes… humans don’t shift well, they become violent and don’t adjust well.”  
“Hendrix seems to be doing pretty well.” Danny said and Carmilla shook her head.  
“He killed Richard, he would have gone on a rampage had Hazel died.” Carmilla explained, “He could become a threat.”   
“He isn’t though.” Laura said.  
“Not yet.”   
“He won’t be.” Danny said sternly. “We’ll watch out for him. We can handle this Carm.”   
x-x-x  
Hendrix knocked on Mercy’s door at nearly 1 am, he heard a soft ‘come in’ and walked in to find, Mercy, Sky, Hazel, Aaron and Charlie all gathered around the room.   
“Hey,” He said weakly. “So I’m guessing this little pow-wow is about me.” He said and Aaron nodded, he opened his arms wide and Hendrix folded himself into his lover’s arms.  
“We heard moms talking about you today.” Mercy said. “Or well I heard and I told Charlie.”  
“We stand behind you Drix.” Hazel said ruffling his hair. “We know you’d never hurt us.” She smiled.  
“Is it true my heart is slowing?” Hendrix asked looking up at Aaron who smiled sadly before nodding.  
“Yeah baby… it is.”  
“I’m scared.” Hendrix admitted and Sky wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his ribs.  
“It’ll be ok Drix. We are all here for you. It’s ok to be scared, we are too.”  
“We can make it through this together though.” Charlie pointed out and everyone nodded. “Look at how much we’ve made through together.”   
“My near death.” Hazel chuckled.  
“My near death.” Charlie added.   
“You’ve had a lot of those growing up.” Aaron said.   
“She’s just accident prone.” Mercy snickered and Charlie tossed a pillow at her.   
“No matter what happens Hendrix, we promise we are here for you.” Sky said and Hendrix smiled.  
“Thanks guys.”   
x-x-x  
Laura went and knocked on Hendrix’s door when she woke up. She knew that the boy had most likely over heard the conversation they had had on the deck the day before and wanted to touch base with him. When she received no answer she cracked the door open not finding him. Hendrix was by no means a morning person, so when she found the room empty her heart sank. She walked over to Charlie’s room to see if she knew where the boy was, when her room was empty Laura started to really worry. She quickly walked over to Mercy’s room opening the door immediately. There she found her three kids and their partners asleep scattered around the room. She chuckled, Hendrix had his arms wrapped around Sky, Mercy and Charlie were cuddled together, Charlie back to back with Hazel. Aaron had his back to Hendrix and Hazel was half on top of him.  
“Laura?” Danny asked concerned as she walked up to the smaller woman. “What’s the matter?”  
“Nothing love.” Laura smiled, placing a hand on Danny’s chest she stood up on her tip toes and kissed Danny.   
“You sure? You kind of had a freak out moment there… you reek of fear.” Danny pointed out and Laura pouted at her.  
“That isn’t fair.” She pointed out and Danny shrugged. “I couldn’t find the kids, then I did.” She smiled looking back into the room. “Looks like our kids are standing together on this.”  
“I’d say so.” Danny smiled.  
“Why did you two leave so early on a Saturday morning?” Carmilla whined walking up to them, wiping sleep from her eyes.  
“To check on our kids.” Laura said and toed the door open further to show Carmilla the group asleep on the floor.  
“Well looks like we have our answer on where they stand.”  
“We raised good kids.” Danny smiled, wrapping her arms around each of them. “Back to bed?”  
“You have to ask?” Carmilla said laughing as Danny led them back to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting really bad at naming these things... Keep prompting me! I love them all and am slowly working my way through them. Had a super busy week last week so this next one I can focus more on writing! :) Hope you guys enjoyed this.


	60. Sky's Heart to Heart with Drix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drix 21, Sky 18 Sky talks with Drix about being a full vampire.

Sky yawned as she walked into the Hollis house. She walked over to the couch and laid down, no one was supposed to be there till later. However by the time she had laid down she could hear someone, what sounded like crying, upstairs. She sighed and stood up, climbing up the stairs she was a bit shocked to find Hendrix’s door shut. She walked up to it and knocked softly.

“Drix?” She said opening the door slightly.

“Sky?” Hendrix said looking over his shoulder at her and Sky’s heart broke, he looked like he had been sobbing for a long time. She pushed her way into the room and wrapped her arms around him.

“Hendrix what’s wrong?” She asked and he hugged her tightly.

“I can’t do this Sky.” He said and Sky was confused. “I can’t be a vampire… I don’t like blood, I can’t drink another person’s life source.” He sounded disgusted in himself. “I can’t be a monster.”

“Hendrix!” She snapped and he was shocked nearly toppling over off the edge of the bed. “You are not a monster!” She said and he shook his head.

“I am.”

“No Hendrix you are not. And the blood drinking thing, you did it before you were fully a vampire so it shouldn’t make a difference.” She explained and Hendrix sighed.

“I don’t want to eat normal food anymore.” He said and Sky frowned.

“You don’t even want a double chocolate chunk cookie dough Perry special milk shake?” She asked and he laughed but nodded.

“No that actually does sound really good.” He smiled.

“Well then it looks like we should walk over to my house and ask mom to make some for us huh?” She smiled taking his hand, she pulled him to his feet. “Come on Drix, we can handle this.” She offered and he nodded.

“I guess so.” He said wrapping an arm around the smaller woman’s shoulders as they headed downstairs. “Thanks Sky.” He said as they were walking down the street to her house.

“Don’t mention it brother.” She said resting her head on his arm. “Just don’t ever feel like you can’t talk to someone about this kind of stuff. We all support you.”

“I know Sky, thank you for the reminder.” He said kissing the top of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um so YAY! Chapter 60! Sorry it couldn't be longer! Let me know what you guys think!


	61. Mercy's Mud Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So not really but slightly, Charlie, Hendrix, Hazel, Mercy, Sky have a play date.

Charlie, Hazel 5 Hendrix 4, Mercy 2, Sky 1 (I call her ten months shhh)

Carmilla loved having all the kids over, it gave her a little break from having to constantly play with them and two extra pair of eyes to watch the group of now five. She leaned back into her chair on the deck as Perry explained that Sky was figuring out how to unlatch the baby locks.

“You know when I was a kid, we had no baby locks.” Carmilla said not opening her eyes.

“When you were a kid you didn’t have electricity, let alone half the chemicals we have today.” Perry shot back and Carmilla smirked.

“True.” She admitted. “She’s pretty smart though, walking so early, figuring things out this early.”

“Only 10 months old and she’s already steady on her legs and able to open almost anything.” Laf beamed.

“And yet dumb enough to still eat dirt.” Carmilla chuckled as she heard Hazel scolding Sky.

“Ew Sky, no dirt is yucky. We don’t eat it!” The child exclaimed and Sky huffed at her before toddling away.

“Carmilla?”

“Hmm?”

“Where’s Mercy?” Perry asked standing up, she remained calm still as she scanned the yard again. Carmilla on the other hand shot out of her chair like a rocket.

“What do you mean where’s mercy?” She snapped looking toward the group of children, that was lacking her youngest daughter. “Son of a fucking bitch.” Carmilla snarled and Perry glared at her.

“Language!” Laf shouted before Perry could. Carmilla however was already jumping over the edge of the deck landing on the grass ten feet below.

“Charlie!” She said sternly gaining the children’s attention.

“Mama?” Charlie questioned looking up at Carmilla.

“Where is your sister?” She asked and Charlie looked around, then back at Carmilla, her lip pouting out wavering as she was about to cry.

“I don’t know.” She said and Carmilla hushed her.

“It’s ok, I’ll find her. Go inside with aunt Perry and Laf ok?” She asked and the kids stood up, Hendrix running over and taking Sky’s hand.

“Inside time.” He said and the girl followed along with him.

“You guys watch them, I’ll find Mercy.” Carmilla said shifting.

“Hey, Danny and Laura should be home in a few, I’ll send them out to help.” Laf said and Carmilla flicked her tail at them.

Carmilla snuffled at the ground before heading off toward the woods. Thankfully when they bought the property it included the large lots behind and around them so they would have a place to run. The first few years they still had a few seasonal hunters around but Kirsch and Elsie’s husband Hunter had helped secure the property telling the locals that they would need to ask permission now. The family didn’t mind as long as the hunters would inform them when they were on the lots. She padded through the woods trying to keep up with Mercy’s staggered scent trail. Then she smelt fresh mud and her head sank, Mercy loved mud. They were trying to break her of this love and it had caused many of these same trips to find her. Carmilla trotted over to the source and sure enough there was Mercy in wolf form rolling in a mud hole. The tiny pup was covered and dripping with the smelly substance, making Carmilla nearly gag. She let out a hiss and the puppy stopped, without turning around Mercy laid down in the mud so she was covered with the exception of the tip of her nose. Carmilla growled and stood over top the mud, she leant down and picked Mercy up by the scruff of her neck pulling her out of the mud. She carried the pup who curled up slightly all the way back to the house, muttering to herself the whole way. As she broke through the trees and back into the yard she found Danny standing there a smile on her face.

“I was just about to come find you.” She said looking at Carmilla who growled low in her throat. She walked up to Danny and placed the pup directly at her feet before shifting back.

“Your offspring.” She said and Danny smiled.

“Mine? So you don’t want to have the honor of hosing her down?” Danny asked and Carmilla smirked looking at the puppy who whimpered and covered her nose with her paws.

“My offspring.” Carmilla corrected as Danny handed her a hose.

Laura watched from the window as Mercy sat attempting to look as pitiful as possible as they hosed her off of all the mud. As soon as they were down Carmilla wrapped her in a towel and carried her inside and right up to the bathroom for an official bath.

x-x-x

“Do you know why mama is upset?” Carmilla asked sitting on the bed where Mercy was tucked in.

“You didn’t know where I was.” Mercy said and Carmilla nodded.

“You scared mama a lot.” Carmilla said kissing her forehead. “I was terrified something bad happened to you.”

“Nothing bad happened!” Mercy exclaimed. “I’m the big bad wolf.” She grinned and Carmilla chuckled brushing the loose curls from Mercy’s face.

“Honey you are just a little kid still. You need to stay by us ok?” Carmilla asked. “You promise me that?”

“Ok mama.” Mercy said and Carmilla smiled kissing her cheek, she tucked the blankets up around the girl once more.

“Now go to sleep love.” She said, standing up she walked to the door.

“Mama.” Mercy said and Carmilla turned around.

“What love?”

“I love you.” She said and Carmilla melted.

“I love you too, my big bad wolf.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll revisit the play date idea! Promise this wasn't what I had in mind for it. Plus keep sending me ideas! I'm trying to write more, plus I'd love to see where you guys want to see more. Focus more on the singular family? More on just Laura/Danny/Carm? A set of the kids? The kids relationships? Like look at the endless possibilities! Let me know what you guys think as always! Hope you had a good holiday weekend for my USA folks and a good Monday for everyone else! :)


	62. Doctor Zeke Antos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How Carmilla became pregnant.

Carmilla dragged her foot across the floor as she turned, she had been pacing the doctor’s office for a good twenty minutes now. It had taken her nearly eight months to find the man and when she had the woman setting up appointments said she had to wait for three more months to get an appointment. Carmilla told her that she was an old family friend and the woman scoffed at her but called the doctor forward and Dr. Antos set up an appointment for two days later.

“Carmilla.” The woman said opening the door. “We can take you in room three.” She said and Carmilla quickly followed her to the back, the woman got her height and weight before sticking her in the room to once again wait.

“Go to lunch Conney.” Zeke said sternly as he opened the door and turned facing Carmilla, he quickly shut the door and hugged the woman. “My god look at you child.” He exclaimed.

“Do you know how hard you are to find? And then come to find out you are working right down the road from me.” Carmilla smiled.

“I hear that yes I am terribly difficult to find, but only those who truly need me find me then. I like it that way.” He grinned and sat down. “Now how can I help you? For you to find me it must be important.”

“It is.” Carmilla said looking down at her hands in her lap. “I want to get married… to the most amazing women in the world Zeke. They… I can’t even describe them.”

“There is a but hanging in the air.”

“But… They want kids.”

“You don’t.” Zeke replied and Carmilla shook her head.

“No, I do. I want a child… I want to know if I can have a child.” Zeke’s face darkened, his features becoming less friendly and much more sinister.

“No.” He snapped and stood up. “What you are talking about is banned in our community.” He yelled and Carmilla was taken aback.

“Zeke!” She said pulling his attention back to her. “I’m not my mother…” She said shaking, fists clenched. He sat back down softening his face.

“I’m sorry child.” He shook his head. “I can’t give you children.”

“Zeke… I think you can… I just think you need to figure it out.”

“This is a long shot, you know that though.” He sighed and nodded. “I’ll take some samples and see what I can do.” He promised.

x-x-x

Carmilla nearly jumped when her phone rang, she had been working on the latest fact check for the textbook she had been sent.

“Karnstein.” She answered and groaned when she heard the shrill sound of an automated machine.

“Sorry, sorry, I hate these things.” Zeke’s voice rang out over the phone. “Carmilla?” He asked, “Can you hear me?”

“You don’t have to yell.” Carmilla laughed.

“Nonsense you’re miles away.” He said and Carmilla laughed harder. “You must come see me.” He said before hanging up and Carmilla stared at the phone.

“Rude much.” She said hanging up, she tucked her phone into her pocket before walking out of her office, she walked over to Laura’s leaning against the door looking in at the woman. “Hey I have to run out real quick, you need anything while I’m out?”

“A new job?” Laura asked groaning. “They act like they’ve never heard of proper grammar.” She whined and Carmilla laughed, walking up to Laura she kisses her quickly before leaving. The drive to the office is short and soon she’s sitting in the same room waiting again for Zeke to enter.

“I figured a way, I think.” He said and handed Carmilla a notebook. “We are going to start you on hormones and try to see how viable your eggs are… I think however that from your regeneration that you have… you’ve never actually lost an egg, well you have but it re-grows.” He explained flipping to a page he pointed out a drawing.

“So I’m just as fertile as I was when I was 18.”

“Yes, I believe so.” He smiled. “Now it will still be terribly difficult I believe since you are… well you are a vampire but I think if anyone can do it it would be you.” He grinned. “We can do this.”

“Good.” Carmilla smiled and pulled out a ring box, she flipped it open and showed Zeke. “I wanted to propose to them soon.” She explained and he looked down at the two rings, before patting her knee and smiling at her.

“You deserve to be happy Carmilla.” He said kissing the top of her head. “Now I will have to be your primary doctor and well I would prefer if you did not see any other besides myself.”

“I wouldn’t.” She said back and he nodded. “Zeke, one more thing.”

“Yes child?”

“Danny… one of my girlfriends, she’s a wolf…”

“Wolves can breed no problem.”

“I know…but if she has a child before I have mine… how engraved is the wolf vs. vampire ideal?”

“A complete myth.” He smiled. “No child instantly hates anything.” He assured. “I however would suggest you have your child first, wolves tend to have very hard pregnancies in many cases they lose many of their first children.” He explained. “However if they have other children to care for they are known to have an easier time.”

“Should we use a supernatural doctor for her also?”

“If you’d like, I would suggest it. I can care for her too. Wolves aren’t as hard as your case will be.”

“I will talk to her.” Carmilla promised. “Zeke… thank you.” She said and the man smiled.

“Carmilla, you were always my favorite, always will be. Now promise me I’ll be your primary doctor from now on.”

“You will be, I’ll put you in as my emergency contact.” She laughed and he grinned.

“Good because you wouldn’t want to expose us all.” He chuckled along with her. “Now go on my dear, go get engaged.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is one of those stories that I will touch on again! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Also check out my tumblr (jessi-08) I posted basically every character and what I picture them to look like on there today.


	63. Three Times Sky Fell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three times Mercy witnessed Sky fall, or so she thought

Mercy 13 Sky 12

Mercy watched as Sky danced around on the stage with her partner. They had three performances this weekend and had spent three months practicing. So in the first dance when Sky tripped over her partner, Rodney’s, foot Mercy became worried. Sky never tripped, Mercy waited till the intermission then made her way back to where she knew Sky would be hanging out.

“Hey,” Mercy smiled walking up.

“Hey Merc.” Sky gave a shy smile.

“You ok?”

“Yeah, either I was a second early or he was a second late.” Sky said and Mercy shrugged and was about to ruffle Sky’s hair before remembering she couldn’t while they still had to dance.

“Good job out there though.” Mercy smiled and Sky sighed looking down on her leg. “Everything ok?”

“I’m wondering if I tweaked something.” She said just as her partner walked in. Mercy glared at him, she was quickly across the room at him.

“What the hell were you thinking!” She shouted and he looked terrified of her.

“Merc! Oh my god!” Sky jumped up and ran over to Mercy pulling her back. “Mercy it isn’t his fault.”

“He tripped you!” Mercy accused.

“It was an accident.” Sky shouted pulling the girl away from the boy.

“Mercy.” A voice boomed in the small room and Mercy stepped back, looking at her feet as Perry walked up. “What in god’s name are you doing?” When the girl looked up at her, Perry swore it was Danny looked at her the day Laura told her that she had chosen Carmilla so long ago.

“He tripped her Aunt Per.” Mercy pouted.

“Get back to your seat.” Perry said and Mercy ran, giving a small glance at Sky over her shoulder as she left.

x-x-x

Mercy 20 Sky 19

Mercy couldn’t stop laughing from her spot in the auditorium seats. Sky was chasing after her small dance class trying to get them to pay attention to her to no avail. She finally threw her arms up and pointed toward Mercy.

“Go sit with Miss. Mercy while Rodney and I practice if you aren’t going to obey.” She said and the dozen or so children jumped off the stage and ran toward Mercy filling the seats around her. “Merc, can you turn on track 5?”

“Anything babe.” Mercy smiled back and quickly flipped the soundboard on. She leaned back into her seat stealing a fruit snack from one of the girls next to her.

“Hey!”

“Shhhh Miss. Sky is working.” Mercy said back and the girl pouted sinking down into her chair.

“You really like Miss. Sky huh Miss. Mercy?”

“Well I better we’ve been seeing each other for awhile now.” Mercy grinned.

“She’s really nice.”

“She is.” Mercy agreed, watching as Sky and Rodney were quick stepping across the stage. Mercy would never understand how the girl knew how to look so beautiful while trying to remember each step. Sky compared it to the forms that Mercy was taught through her Taekwondo classes but Mercy countered that she didn’t have to look pretty well doing it. She earned a kiss and a ‘you are always pretty’ in response. Suddenly the pair disappeared from the stage, Mercy was out of her seat jumping over the ones in front of her to the orchestra pit where Sky and Rodney had fallen. She found the two of them laughing sitting among the tumble team’s foam blocks that were left there from their practice.

“For Christ’s sake.” Mercy sighed relieved and Sky waded her way over to the edge where Mercy was standing she pulled the girl into a kiss.

“Sorry.” She said against Mercy’s lips.

“She pulled me down!” Rodney said throwing his arms up.

“I don’t believe you.” Mercy growled at the man and Sky laughed.

“I really did. I wanted to see if you’d attack the poor boy again. He was terrified you were going to kill him after we fell.” Sky giggled her arms wrapped around Mercy’s neck.

“I promised not to harm you years ago Rodney.” Mercy said as she lifted herself onto the half wall then helped pull Sky up so she was sitting next to her. Sky wrapped her arms around Mercy’s waist, kissing her neck.

“I don’t believe you.” Rodney said.

“Plus history proves otherwise love.” Sky pointed out and Rodney nodded. Mercy rolled her eyes and stuck her hand out.

“Come on, I won’t bite.” Mercy said waiting as Rodney took her hand she pulled him to the side and made sure he didn’t fall while he got himself on the wall. “Well no I only bite her.”

“That is way more than I needed to know.” He said putting his hands up, he flipped around and jumped down facing the group of small dancers. “Come on lets go get you guys snack while Miss. Sky and Miss. Mercy be gross.” He said ushering them out of the auditorium. Mercy wrapped her arm around Sky’s shoulders kissing the top of her head.

“You’re going to kill me one of these days.” She admitted and Sky giggled again then kissed her.

x-x-x

Sky 24 Mercy 25

Sky was nervous, a lot more so than normal. She kept sticking her head out looking at the crowd, the place was packed.

“Sky.” Their director came up and put his hands on her shoulders. “You will be fine child.” He promised, she turned to him.

“What if she doesn’t come?”

“She’s always here.”

“What if a critic is here?”

“Screw them.”

“What if…”

“Sky, love, it will all be ok.” He said and he pointed out that Mercy was sitting directly in front of them surrounded by their families.

“I feel sick.”

“Yeah? So did I when I did this.” He smiled walking away. “That’s how you know you are doing the right thing.”

\---

Mercy loved that the whole family had come out to see Sky’s last performance of the tour. She was shocked they were able to get front row seats, but extremely glad. She smiled as the director walked to introduce the play.

“Let me welcome you to Wicked!” He said and the room erupted into applause. “Now it is the last night of our tour, so we have some very special moments planned for you. So please sit back and enjoy.” He smiled as he walked off stage.

Mercy loved the play, she had seen it nearly a dozen times now. Sky always picked on her for always focusing on her even though she was just a back dancer. She knew Sky’s favorite dance was coming up, it because her favorite just by watching how happy Sky was in her element on the stage. A grin split her face when she spotted Sky and her partner, Rodney, start the dance. However she noticed Sky looked nervous. Mercy started to worry; Hazel grabbed her hand reassuring her. Suddenly on the last lift Sky wasn’t aligned correctly, Mercy’s heart stopped as she watched Sky fall right onto her shoulder. She watched as the girl remained still on the stage till the scene ended. That’s when Mercy saw Rodney jump off stage and run up to her.

“Come here.” He said and Mercy followed him up as the stage lights turned on.

“Sorry folks,” The director said coming out. Mercy ran up to Sky who was still on her shoulder. She got down on her knees placing a hand on Sky’s side.

“Hey Sky,” Mercy said taking her hand.

“At least she didn’t’ attack you this time.” Someone said looking at Rodney.

“Here let’s roll her on her back.”

“No she could have broken her neck.” Mercy said.

“Mercy?” Sky asked confused and Mercy smiled at her.

“Hey baby.”

“Why are you here?” Sky asked sitting up.

“You ok love? You took a nasty spill.”

“Actually… no. I have a question for you.” Sky said smiling at Mercy, who became confused. Sky looked over to the director who handed her a small wooden box.

“Sky?” Mercy asked.

“Mercy Hollis… we have talked about getting married a lot lately… and I can’t wait for you to the person I come home to every night, to call my wife. Would you please make me the happiest person in the world and marry me?” Mercy stared at Sky for a moment, looking at the box, which was open a ring staring at her. She smiled at Sky.

“You little shit, you didn’t fall.” She exclaimed and leaned forward kissing her, she reached into her own pocket and pulled out her own box. “Only if you promise to allow me to be right there with you on the happiest person in the world.” She said opening the box. “Yes Sky Perry I will marry you, if you marry me.” Mercy said kissing Sky as the crowd broke into cheers.

“Thank you Mercy… I love you.” Sky grinned allowing Mercy to pull her to her feet.

“Everyone…” The director said calming the crowd he looked over to Rodney stepping back. “Here Rodney, you and Sky have been partners for a long time.” Rodney smiled and stepped up. He grabbed Mercy and Sky’s hands.

“I am so honored to introduce you to my friends, the soon to be Mercy and Sky Hollis.” Rodney shouted as the crowd broke into cheers again. Mercy took Sky into her arms, resting her forehead against Sky’s.

“Hollis?” She asked smiling.

“Well it had a better ring.” Sky smirked kissing her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this one as much as I do! :D


	64. Rafael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hendrix discovers something shocking that'll change things for the family.

Charlie, Hazel, Aaron,22 , Hendrix 21, Mercy,19 , Sky, 18

Aaron walked into Hendrix’s room and handed the man a bottle of water, he sat down on Hendrix’s bed staring at the articles and books covering the floor.

“How is it going?” Aaron asked and Hendrix turned around to stare at him.

“I… I found something but I can’t say anything about it yet.” Hendrix explained and Aaron laughed.

“You sound like your mother.”

“Aaron I found it in grandpa Joe’s book.”  Hendrix pulled his grandfather’s leather bound book out and opened it to a tabbed page. “There is this story about how sometimes certain events cause people to not move on. They become protectors of their realm.”

“Realm?” Aaron asked giving Hendrix a look.

“Hey, not my words.” Hendrix pointed out and Aaron nodded.

“Go on.” Aaron said leaning his head on the boy’s shoulder so he could read.

“I’m not talking just like normal shit Aaron… I’m talking like your child is taken, believed dead and then shows up years later looking the exact same.”

“So like your mother?”

“Exactly, and she did just that to her father. His name was Rafael.” Hendrix turned to another tabbed page, handing the book over to Aaron. “Read this.”

“The story of Rafael is a tragic story. He is cursed to eternity searching the earth for his daughter, unable to make contact with her. His daughter of the Karnstein clan went missing in 1698, years later it was said she was spotted near her home village, not looking a day older than the last time she was seen.” Aaron looked up at Hendrix. “Drix… you really don’t think your grandfather is…”

“I don’t think, I’m pretty sure I can prove.” Hendrix said as he pulled out different book opening it up to a tabbed page. “Mama always told us the story of how Mercy got her name, besides her being a terrible child before she was even born, a man in the hospital just knew that Carmilla was in the chapel over a child, and then he said God grants mercy on you and your beautiful family this day. And the time my mom was on a plane ride home when mama was in the hospital with me, she never caught his name so she called the air line and asked for it and they said no one had the seat next to her.” Hendrix explained, he showed Aaron the page where he had it all written down. Hendrix rolled over and grabbed another book opening to another tabbed page, handing it to Aaron.

“That looks like your tattoo.” Aaron said tracing part of the edges of the picture.

“That is the Karnstein family crest, I have a combination of the three families, Karnstein, Lawrence and Hollis.” Hendrix explained as he searched through a stack of papers on his desk. “Here! Look at this.” He exclaimed and sat next to Aaron on his bed.

“That’s the bartender from where Mercy plays?” Aaron asked confused.

“Look at his neck.” Hendrix handed him another photo of the man’s neck.

“He has your family’s crest…” Aaron looked at him. “Hendrix, how rare is your family name?”

“Sure as hell isn’t Lawrence. Mama’s family name ended in World War two, her last surviving great however many nephew died.”

“So Carmilla is the only one to have it?”

“Yeah I guess so.”

“You need to go talk to him.”

x-x-x

Hendrix walked into the bar, looking over at Mercy who was playing her normal set, she smiled at him, he gave a small wave back, walking up to the bar.

“What can I get for you today?” He asked smiling at him.

“Actually I was wondering if you would maybe have a moment to talk sooner or later?” Hendrix asked.

“Yeah,” He said then turned to the younger bartender. “I’ll be on break, you got this?” He asked.

“Sure boss.” She replied grabbing the towel he tossed at her. “Don’t have too much fun.” She said as he walked out toward Hendrix.

“Come on to the back, it’s a bit less chaotic.” He said and Hendrix followed him, his stomach started fluttering at being nervous. “Here kid, sit, it isn’t much but it’s an office.” He said and Hendrix sat down nodding. “So what can I do for you?”

“I… You know my sister pretty well. You’ve met my parents…” He started stalling looking for the necklace he normally wore. “I was wondering…” Hendrix pulled out a photo of the family crest. “If you’ve seen this before?” He handed it over to him and the man studied it for a moment before smiling, running a hand through his thinning hair.

“Yeah, it’s the Karnstein family crest.” He said handing the photo back to Hendrix.

“How do you know that? The family died out years ago?”

“Did they? Cause last I remember your mother is one.” He smiled and Hendrix looked him over with a critical eye.

“How did you do it?” He asked and the man gave a laugh.

“That little book you have doesn’t explain that the state I was in, is not permanent. See after around 80 years of being just this being following my daughter around I learned I was able to influence what people were doing, then I was able to absorb into them of sorts and be able to control them.” The man looked at Hendrix and smiled. “I wasn’t just there for a few moments. I saw everything. I saw your mothers meeting, and you kids being born. I only influenced them when they needed someone, or you needed someone.”

“I think we should go back to the house… I think you need to tell mama.” He said and the man shook his head.

“That won’t end well son.” He explained.

“No you don’t understand… mama she needs that closure.”

“She’s fine without it.” He said and Hendrix looked at him.

“Get off your ass.” Hendrix growled and the man laughed.

“Oh child, for as scary as you think you are, you are nothing compared to what I’ve seen.” He grinned and Hendrix huffed.

“Please?” He tried and the man sighed.

“If she freaks it is all your fault.”

“Deal.”

x-x-x

Mercy stared at the bar keep sitting in her living room across from her, well more like glared.

“I’m sorry I don’t believe you.” She said and Hendrix groaned throwing himself back against the couch again.

“Well ask me something only your mother would know from her childhood.” He said and the three kids looked at one another.

“She doesn’t talk about it.” Charlie admitted, Hazel sighing from her spot in Charlie’s lap, and the man looked pained, he ran a hand through his hair and nodded.

“It’s understandable.” He nodded as the door opened.

“Danny you cannot allow your students to hit on you.” Laura said and Danny chuckled shaking her head as they walked in, she stopped when she saw the man.

“Um… unless Merc set your bar on fire…” Danny started and the man laughed standing up, he reached his hand out to shake Danny’s, who shook his hand.

“Nothing like that.” He said and offered Laura his hand and she just stared at him.

“You never said the barkeep was hot.” Laura said and Danny groaned.

“Excuse my wife.”

“No need.” He grinned. “However I was hoping to speak with Carmilla.” He said right as the door flung back open.

“I’m sorry did no one notice me out there with a fucking car full of food?” She shouted and stopped seeing the man. “Oh for fuck’s sake.”

“Mircalla!” The man shouted and Carmilla’s eyes went wide and back straight staring at the man. Danny and Laura also stared, jaws dropped at the man.

“Who the fuck are you?” Carmilla snarled and Hendrix jumped in front of him.

“Mama!” He shouted and Carmilla looked at the boy. “You need to sit down.” He urged and Carmilla dropped the bags she was carrying and walked over to the couch. Instantly Charlie and Hazel got up to grab the abandoned bags and put them away.

“Merc.” Hazel shot toward the younger girl who groaned and stood up following them.

“You have five minutes to explain.” Carmilla said and Hendrix shifted nervously.

“Mircalla,” The man started. “Do you know the stories of how people need closure to move on from our world?”

“It’s a myth but yes.”

“It isn’t.” He shook his head. “Mircalla… it’s Rafael… your father.” He said and Carmilla stood up, anger rolling off her in waves.

“Get out of my house.”

“Carmilla.” Laura said putting a hand on the woman’s shoulder. “I think maybe you should sit down, love.” She sat down pulling Carmilla down, Danny sat on her other side, holding her hand.

“Thank you.” He smiled. “I don’t know how to convince you. I’m not even sure I can.” He chuckled and looked up at Carmilla. “Well… there might be one thing.”

“Go on.” Carmilla said coldly.

“When you were no bigger than yearling tree you decided that you were big enough to go out to the stables by yourself and try to ride the horse you knew we would be giving to you for your 8th birthday. You managed to get up on the beast of a horse but you weren’t able to control him. Thankfully your brother, Marcellus was there and grabbed him before the thing took off with you still on him.” He laughed. “You would have gotten away with it too had it not been for your mother being out there following Marcellus since he hadn’t cleaned up his dish from breakfast.” He watched as Carmilla’s eyes softened.

“I haven’t told anyone that.” She said and he smiled.

“I knew you wouldn’t, you got in so much trouble. Your mother went after you with that belt and you tried to hide behind me, oh did she hate that I had such a weak spot for you.” He said, suddenly his face fell. “I always wondered if I had been a little more stern with you… if you wouldn’t have died.” He said and Carmilla shook her head.

“No, you had nothing to do with it.” Carmilla shook her head. “I just… so you’ve been resurrected? As an Irishman?” She asked slightly disgusted that her father was a redheaded barkeep and the man laughed whole heartedly.

“Oh no, no. I’m just well what you call ghosts now. However I’ve picked up a few tricks over the years. I learned how to influence people’s thoughts and actions before finally becoming able to inhabit their bodies for a time. They don’t realize it nor do they remember it. I’ve always been watching over you, and your family Mircalla.” He smiled and Carmilla nodded.

“Wait… so you’ve been the bar keep? Who else?”

“Oh dozens of people.” He chuckled, trying to remember the people. “I was the man on the plane when Laura was flying home, and you were pregnant. Once I found out you were ok I knew she would need someone. I was the police officer when Charlie and,” He looked at Hendrix. “Your lovely boyfriend, got arrested. I was the man at the hospital when you were going to leave them, over Laura’s mother’s death.”

“What?” Hendrix asked as Charlie and Sky walked back into the room.

“What about grandma’s death?” Charlie asked crossing her arms.

“Children, scoot, we will explain later.” Laura said and they stood their ground.

“I knew grandma Hollis before I met your mothers.” Carmilla admitted. “My mother killed her, I didn’t know it was Laura’s mother till I was meeting grandpa Hollis.”

“I told your mama not to leave your mothers.” He smiled. “None of you would be here without me.” He said then looked over at Hazel. “Even you! Lafontaine and Perry needed to be able to test their parenting abilities out on someone else’s child before their own.” He laughed. “I was the other man at the hospital when Danny was giving birth to Mercy.”

“You… that was you…” She said and he smiled.

“I was at the hospital for all of them.” He smiled. “I saw all their birthdays and all the fights. I saw all the nightmares and tried to help you all fight them off. I was here for the battles and the victories, small or big. For the first kisses and the first I love yous.” Suddenly Carmilla got up and sat next to him, she ran a hand over his cheek, tears filling her eyes.

“Daddy…” She choked and he smiled at her.

“Hi Calla.” He said and she hugged him crying, he wrapped his arms around her tightly. “My sweet, sweet angel, I never left you.”

“No… no… now you have closure…” Carmilla began panicking. “You’ll have to move on. I.. I just found you.” She sobbed and he smiled, brushing the hair from her face.

“Oh sweet child, I’ve been around for so long they couldn’t take me even if they forced me.” He grinned. “You won’t be losing me.” He promised.

“You can’t stay as him… he has a family.” Carmilla said and he smiled.

“No I can’t… however I think I can cut a deal with the big man upstairs to fix that.”

“So wait? There is a god?” Mercy interrupted and Danny threw a pillow at her.

“Shh your grandfather was speaking.” Danny said causing Carmilla and him to laugh.

“You’ll just have to believe hmm?” He said and Mercy grumbled.

“Can you at least stay for dinner?”

“I think that’d be possible.” He smiled.

“So how did you figure this out?” Charlie asked looking over at Hendrix who laughed.

“A lot of reading and research and finally, that family crest mama has,” Hendrix looked at Mercy. “The one I asked you to draw. I found a photo of the bar keep with it, and the woman I spoke with at the tattoo parlor had the same one.”

“Oh yeah I forgot about that, I was the one who gave Charlie her tattoo.” He grinned and all three woman looked at Charlie who groaned dropping her head into her hands.

“Shit again?” Charlie whined.

“When did you get a tattoo?” Danny yelled and Hazel laughed behind Charlie.

“Told you.”

“Oh… sorry kido.” He said and Charlie waved him off.

“They already know, they just like doing this every time it’s brought up.” Charlie said and pulled her shirt over her head to reveal her tattoo. “But now since you know about moms.”

“I drew that.” Mercy exclaimed and Charlie smiled nodding.

“Yeah, Charlie said that when she got it.”

“Yeah, I loved it. It’s mama and Drix as the panther, and Merc and mom as the wolf then mom and I as the rose.” She smiled. “You guys are our protectors.”

“That’s really good work.” Carmilla said impressed.

“I was sorta just there, the only time I got involved is I urged the woman, Rachel, to say something about how Charlie was bound.” He admitted. “I had no clue about the topic but she did. I wanted my granddaughter safe.”

“Hey I got a great binder from one of those sites.” Charlie grinned. “Still not transitioning.”

“Like she said, I’m not here to judge, just be.” He smiled. “Now how about I help you cook some dinner?” He offered and Laura smiled.

“Sounds perfect.” She said following him into the kitchen. Danny walked over to Carmilla, pulling her into a hug.

“You ok love?” She asked and Carmilla nodded, resting her head against Danny’s chest.

“My daddy’s been watching over us.” She grinned, tears filling her eyes again.

“He has, been doing a really good job at it too.” Danny smiled kissing the top of her head, suddenly Carmilla jumped.

“You’re the reason we jinxed ourselves and named her,” Carmilla pointed to Mercy. “Mercy!” Carmilla shouted and the man laughed from the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how excited I am for this chapter. I've been working on this for a very long time and love that it is finally finished and I can finally introduce you to Rafael! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I do!


	65. Sesame Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie is under a year in this. Basically a discussion on what the best show for their kids will be.

Laura walked into the living room where Carmilla sat on the couch with little Charlie in her lap. Carmilla herself was just barely starting to show that she herself was pregnant.

“When your little sibling gets here you’re going to show them all the ropes right?” Carmilla asked Charlie who cooed back at her. “You’ll have to show them all your favorite toys and blankets, your favorite episodes of Sesame street. Oh your favorite songs.” Carmilla smiled as Charlie giggled and reached out for Laura as she sat down next to them. Laura plucked Charlie from Carmilla’s arms and Carmilla cuddled into her side letting out a yawn.

“Sesame street huh?” Laura smiled poking Carmilla in the side.

“What? It’s good wholesome entertainment for them.” Carmilla pointed out.

“Yeah and it’s way after your time.”

“Love my time is not limited to what I grew up with. If it was we wouldn’t be together, we wouldn’t have children and definitely wouldn’t have a second wife.” Carmilla smirked as Laura rolled her eyes.

“That was not what I meant.”

“Just because I’m old doesn’t mean I don’t stay up with current things.”

“So which website told you that Sesame Street was better than say… SpongeBob?” Laura said and Carmilla laughed.

“Honey common sense told me that my children wouldn’t learn anything from SpongeBob.” Carmilla smiled kissing Laura.

“Ok fine how about Blue’s Clues?”

“As much as I like the little blue dog, Sesame has been on for decades and has raised a lot of little kids, yourself and Danny included and it’s done a pretty bang up job in my opinion.” Carmilla smiled up at Laura as Laura ran a hand through her hair, scratching her scalp.

“You know you’re an odd one?”

“I do.” She said as the door opened and Danny walked in, she dropped her bag and kicked her shoes off before picking Charlie up from Laura and sitting on the couch.

“Why is she odd?”

“She told Charlie she has to show baby all her favorite Sesame street episodes.” Laura chuckled and Danny looked down at Charlie bouncing the tiny child on her legs.

“You hear that big sis, you have to share all the special secrets with baby.” Danny grinned as Charlie clapped her hands. “You’ll just have to make sure you watch Blue’s Clues too.”

“Of course wolf wants to watch the show with the dog.”

“And the vampire is rooting for the show with the vampire.” Danny pointed out and Carmilla rolled her eyes but leaned across Laura kissing Danny.

“Point.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I got the Disney vacation started up, it's the next part of the Family universe so if you click the little arrow by the Family universe thing it'll take you to it! I hope you guys all enjoy that too! :)


	66. Naps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Moms end up taking naps with the kids.

Laura picked Hendrix up rocking him back and forth as the tiny boy yawned in her arms. It was just after two in the morning and he had woken up little out little pathetic whines till she went and picked him up.

“Hey big fella.” She said softly to him. “You are up pretty early.” She said kissing his forehead. “What do you say we head downstairs, we’ll warm up a small bottle and watch infomercials on the TV?” She asked smiling as the boy let out another yawn. She grabbed his blanket from the crib and carried him downstairs to the kitchen. Flipping the soft undercabinet lights on, she quickly dug through the fridge finding a small bottle for his night feedings and popped it into the microwave. She rocked Hendrix back and forth watching as he stared up at her.

“You really are your mother’s child.” She smiled, running a finger down his forehead and nose before stopping at his mouth, he reached up and grasped her finger and let out a small squeak. When the microwave binged he jumped slightly his face scrunching up about to cry. “Oh Drix, it’s just the microwave.” She chuckled pulling his bottle out, she tested it before walking over to the living room and sitting down on the couch. She cradled him against her letting him suckle the bottle.

“You gonna hold your bottle all by yourself?” She chuckled as he put his tiny hands on the bottle. “Maybe one day, but for now you’re still too little love.” She leaned forward picking the remote up and turning the TV on. “So shall we let them pitch a ninja blender to us?” She asked and Hendrix hiccupped. “I’ll take that as a yes.” She smiled leaving the channel on. She brushed Hendrix’s hair back from his face as he yawned around his bottle, his eyes fighting to stay open. “Go to sleep little one.” She said, continuing to run her hand over his hair. Soon he stopped drinking and his hands dropped back to his sides, he was letting out content little sighs. Laura took the bottle and set it on the coffee table before wiggling herself down the couch and laying Hendrix on her chest. “Go to sleep big guy.” She said kissing the top of his head, allowing her own eyes to slide close.

x-x-x

Carmilla woke up stretching herself out before getting up. It was rare for their children not to wake them up at ungodly hours, so 6am was a rare treat for her lately. However it also slightly worried her. She walked down the hall to Charlie’s room opening the door, the girl was sound asleep still. She smiled at the girl before shutting the door and walking to Hendrix’s door, opening it she looked at the crib but didn’t see him. Stepping in she noticed his blanket was also missing and figured Danny or Laura had him. Turning around she made her way downstairs, she heard the TV on before she could see it and chuckled hearing the shopping network still on. Laura loved this channel in the middle of the night when someone couldn’t sleep. Carmilla walked into the living room picking the clicker up she turned the TV off before turning to the couch where Laura was asleep, with Hendrix asleep on her chest. Hendrix had his hands over his head his fingers tangled in Laura’s hair. Carmilla smiled, grabbing her phone she stepped back a few feet before kneeling down and snapping a picture. She debated waking them for a moment but decided against it, instead she pulled the curtains shut allowing them to catch a bit more sleep.

x-x-x

“What do you say Charlie? Banana pancakes for moms for breakfast?” Danny asked looking over at Charlie who was staring at her from her spot on the play mat they had for her. The girl waved her fist back and forth in the air letting out a squeal. “Sounds like a yes to me.” Danny grinned quickly grabbing the ingredients that she would need out and starting to mix them together. She walked over to Charlie with a spoon of mashed banana. “Here tell me what you think?” She said giving the girl a tiny bit from her finger. She smiled as Charlie seemed to consider it for a moment then smacked her lips together, opening her mouth for more. Danny chuckled giving her another small amount. “Gotta save some for moms.” She explained before kissing Charlie’s forehead and walking back into the kitchen. Danny quickly heated up a pan and started making stacks of pancakes, she even attempted to get creative and make small dollar sized ones for Charlie, but they turned into odd shaped blobs.

“You don’t mind horribly not perfect pancakes right Char?” Danny asked looking over at the girl that was attempting to roll over. “Your silence means yes.” Danny chuckled before platting all the pancakes, she threw another plate over them and set them on the table. Walking over to Charlie she plucked the girl up from the floor. “Let’s go get your mommies.” Danny grinned and Charlie clapped. They made their way upstairs and into the room where Laura was wrapped around Carmilla in bed.

“Ok Charlie, your job is to giggle and… go.” Danny said and started tickling the child who started squirming around and giggling in Danny’s arms. Slowly Carmilla and Laura woke up, Laura stretching as Carmilla ran a hand through the woman’s hair, both of them smiling at Danny and Charlie who grinned back at them.

“Morning.” Carmilla husked and Danny smiled walking over to the edge of the bed she leaned down and kissed both of them.

“Morning, I made pancakes for breakfast.” She said and Laura groaned.

“I love pancakes.”

“You like anything to do with cake.” Carmilla pointed out and Laura nodded.

“Well while you two bicker Char and I are going to get our breakfasts.” Danny declared carrying the child back out of the room and downstairs. She quickly prepped a bottle for the girl before sitting on the ground by the child’s play mat, she held Charlie in her arms as the girl guzzled down her morning bottle finishing it off quickly.

“Gezz, someone was hungry.” Danny joked, she set Charlie down on the play mat before laying down next to it. Charlie started whimpering and Danny pulled at the butterfly that played music that normally calmed the girl down, but had no effect today as Charlie started full on crying. “Aw honey what? That normally works.” Danny said picking the girl back up, Charlie settled right back down. Danny laughed and set Charlie down on her chest. “You just wanna be close to mom huh?” She smiled as Charlie let out another yawn, her eyes sliding shut. Danny allowed her own eyes to slide shut, she could hear Carmilla and Laura walking into the kitchen sitting at the table but didn’t want to wake Charlie up so she stayed where she was.

Carmilla looked toward the living room realizing Danny still hadn’t joined them at the table for breakfast.

“I’ll go check.” Laura offered, she was already standing grabbing a cup of juice. She walked into the living room only to find Danny fast asleep on the floor arms and legs stretched out with Charlie was splayed out across Danny’s chest. Her arms and legs stretched out as far as the little child could get them, just like her mother below her. Laura smiled and pulled her phone out she quickly snapped a photo before walking back to the kitchen table, she showed Carmilla the photo before kissing her.

“I think they are fine.” Carmilla said and Laura nodded her agreement.

x-x-x

Carmilla yawned as Mercy cried again, the tiny red head had a pair of lungs on her for sure, nothing seemed to be calming the child. Danny was due home soon at least which would help her calm down. Carmilla was near tears as Mercy let out another particularly loud scream and she picked her up from the play mat, rocking her back and forth.

“Mercy love, I don’t know what to do.” Carmilla admitted and the girl calmed slightly, her little lip quivering. Carmilla sighed grabbing the girl’s blanket and binky she carried her upstairs and into the master bedroom. Carmilla walked over to the small Bose stereo they had and quickly turned on the smooth coffee house playlist they had. She rocked Mercy around the room as the music filled the air, slowly the child started to calm further, her tiny hands fisting Carmilla’s shirt. Carmilla kept walking around the room till she heard the girl’s heartbeat and breathing even out. Once she was convinced the child was sound asleep she walked over to the bed sitting down, she pulled Mercy away from herself staring down at her as the girl grasped at the air with her hands. Carmilla chuckled and laid the child down on the bed, she laid down next to her and stared up at the ceiling. Suddenly the whimpers started up again and Carmilla whined herself, she looked over at Mercy who had large tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Mercy… I don’t know what to do.” Carmilla said and the girl started crying again. Carmilla sighed and picked Mercy up again. She scooted herself up till she was laying in the middle of the large bed staring up at the skylight directly above them. She adjusted Mercy till the girl was staring with her up at the dusk sky. Suddenly Mercy stopped crying, her focus completely on the sky.

“Is that what you wanted? To see the stars?” Carmilla asked, brushing the girl’s hair from her face and Mercy smacked her lips together, grasping Carmilla’s hand tightly. Carmilla sighed and rested her hand on the child’s stomach, allowing herself to lay back in the bed completely. “You might be a lot of Danny… but you are a lot of me.” Carmilla admitted and Mercy let out a sigh.

x-x-x

Danny walked into the room knowing Carmilla would still likely be awake with Mercy trying to calm the girl down. When she opened the door she was surprised to find Carmilla sound asleep on the bed, her hand covering Mercy’s stomach holding her there as the girl, wide awake stared up at the now star filled night. Danny smiled and quickly pulled her phone out, she made sure Carmilla was still asleep before snapping a few photos. Danny set her phone on the dresser before make her way up the bed to lay down next to Carmilla attempting to pluck the girl from the vampire’s grip. However Carmilla tightened her grip on the child and let out a small growl in her sleep and Danny smiled. She leaned over and kissed Carmilla softly.

“Carm, love you can let her go now.” Danny said and slowly Carmilla’s eyes opened, she smiled at Danny.

“Hi.” She said softly and Danny smiled.

“Hi.” Danny offered back. “Why don’t you let her go and I’ll tuck her in?”

“She’s not asleep.”

“You sure about that?” Danny chuckled and Carmilla looked down at the girl who was now fast asleep on her stomach. “She fell asleep just as I got home and took a few pictures.” Danny admitted and Carmilla sighed.

“Of course you got pictures.” She said and Danny laughed.

“Well I do have to say you are super adorable being super mom.” Danny smiled, she plucked Mercy from Carmilla’s grasp and walked her to her own room. A few minutes later she was back and she curled herself around Carmilla kissing the top of her head. “Do you know how perfect you are?” Danny asked and Carmilla shook her head.

“I don’t.”

“You are so perfect I don’t know what I would do without you.” Danny admitted and Carmilla chuckled.

“Lies, I can barely get that little runt to bed.” Carmilla said and Danny smiled.

“Looks like you found a secret weapon though.”

“Yeah what’s that?”

“The stars.” Danny said and Carmilla grinned. “Like mother, like daughter.”

x-x-x

Laura yawned as she walked into the house, she pulled her jacket off hanging it up before kicking her heels to the corner of the room and grabbing her sweats from the top of the dyer. It was nearly midnight and she had just finished a huge project for work that she hoped her boss would like. Quickly pulling her work clothes off she changed into sweats and a tee shirt that thankfully were waiting for her in the backroom. Laura was expecting Carmilla to be awake still, normally when one of them was out of town Carmilla would stay up till the other would return home from work. Considering how quiet the house was she was pretty sure the woman had fallen asleep long ago. She sighed wishing her wife was still awake, her late nights always made her lonely. Deciding that grabbing a quick bite of food would be best before going to bed she flipped the light in the living room on. She chuckled at the sight of Carmilla in panther form sprawled out on the floor with little tiny puppy Mercy asleep on her neck. The pup had Carmilla’s ear in her mouth and seemed to be sleep chewing on it every few minutes. Laura smiled, quickly grabbing a photo of the two with her phone and sending it off to Danny. She walked over to Carmilla, running her hand across the panther’s head before picking Mercy up off her neck.

“Carm, love wake up.” Laura said cradling Mercy in her arms. She watched as Carmilla’s large eyes slowly opened and the panther stretched. “You fell asleep honey.” She said and Carmilla shifted back.

“She wouldn’t fall asleep.” Carmilla explained.

“So playing with her was going to help?” Laura asked laughing softly and Carmilla ran a hand through her hair shrugging.

“She fell asleep right?” Laura rolled her eyes before lacing her fingers with Carmilla’s and dragging her upstairs. They laid Mercy down in her crib before going to their own room. Laura crawled in the bed behind Carmilla, wrapping her arms around the woman. “I love you Carm.”

x-x-x

Carmilla walked into the bedroom having just set Charlie down for her nap, she expected to find Hendrix down for his but he wasn’t in his crib. Being as quiet as she could she let the door open and looked in. Across their large bed was Danny in wolf form laying on her stomach, her head down on her front paws, letting out small snores. Sitting perched on her snout was Hendrix in panther kitten form grooming her face. Carmilla chuckled before shifted and padding over to them, Hendrix jumped when the bed dipped and looked over at her. She started a low purr which he returned as she plucked him from his spot and set him down between her paws. She started grooming him, Hendrix settled down after a moment, giving up his fight to get away. He let out a small yawn before finally letting his eyes slide shut. Carmilla kept grooming him till she was sure he was asleep with even breathing. She picked him up gently before setting him down between Danny’s head and her shoulder. Danny still asleep moved slightly so her head was around his small body protecting it. Carmilla smiled to herself before standing up from the bed and padding back to the hall and downstairs. Later when Laura returned she gushed about how adorable they were and showed Carmilla how many pictures she got of them. Carmilla just smiled and pulled Laura down into her lap kissing her.

x-x-x

“You know I love these pictures you guys have of the kids, I love how you each have one with one of the other two that isn’t biologically yours.” Zach said looking at the photos hanging on the wall of the mothers sleeping with the babies on their chests.

“Ok you are sure you can handle this?” Danny asked ignoring what he said, looking at her brother who nodded.

“Three kids, in bed by 8, this is simple.” Zach grinned and Danny laughed shaking her head.

“Sure Zach sure, just cause your Xavier is so easy doesn’t mean my rat pack is.” She laughed and Zach started pushing her toward the door.

“Go have fun! Get drunk! Don’t be home before midnight.” He yelled as Carmilla grabbed Danny’s arm and walked her toward the car.

“He’ll be fine love.” She promised.

\---

Danny was first through the door later that night, she quickly set her purse down on the table and started her way upstairs to check on the kids. Carmilla and Laura were a few steps behind her, they left the light off as to not wake the kids up. Danny tripped on the top stair and Carmilla caught her before she tumbled down the stairs.

“Watch it slick.” She joked quietly and Danny huffed at her.

“Something is there.” She said and Laura reached her hand out, feeling a large wet nose.

“Well I know what that is, I’ve had two smaller versions pressed to my back multiple nights now.” Laura giggled and Carmilla rolled her eyes, they missed cutting her off before she got too tipsy.

“And that would be?” Carmilla asked.

“Zach’s wolf.” She grinned flipping the light on. Sure enough Zach’s large wolf looked cramped at the top of the stairs, his head taking up the whole exit of the stairway. He was fast asleep, protecting the upstairs from any intruders.

“That’s my brother.” Danny said proudly before walking up to him and poking his nose. “Zach.” She said louder trying to wake him. Wake him she did, the large wolf’s jaws pushed forward snapping at Danny who was a step ahead of him and jumped away quickly. His blue eyes opened as he let out a loud growl stopping as soon as he saw it was them. He shifted back quickly, running a hand through his hair.

“Hey, you’re back early.”

“It’s two am.” Laura smiled and Zach’s cheeks flared red.

“Right, I’ll let you guys sleep.” He said, about to walk downstairs.

“Zach, the guest room is open downstairs, go sleep down there.” Carmilla said and Zach smiled nodding.

“Alright.” He smiled. “Night.”

“Night, and Zach… thanks.” Danny smiled hugging him as he passed.

“Anytime, they were great.”

x-x-x

Carmilla looked around the Lawrence home, the family reunion was packed even more than normal. New spouses, boyfriends, girlfriends, kids, friends, family were all around. Her three kids were down in the basement with their uncle Zach and his child Xavier.

“So Carmilla, I’d like you to meet Logan.” Chance said walking up to Carmilla. Logan smiled and reached his hand out.

“It’s nice to meet you, Chance he won’t shut up about you. Had me worried I was meeting a goddess or something. He never told me you would be one with how beautiful you are.” His smile never faltered as Carmilla laughed.

“At least he warned me that you were a charmer.” She smiled patting his shoulder. “It’s nice to meet you Logan. I’ve only heard good things about you. Now if you’ll excuse me for a moment I need to find my wife.”

“Which one?” Chance asked.

“Laura.”

“Her and Nova are playing that weird horse ball game.” Chance explained and Carmilla rolled her eyes.

“Guess that means I’m checking on this kids again instead of her.” She laughed. “Again sorry, I’ll be right back.” Carmilla said turning around she headed toward the basement stairs. She was worried when she realized it was oddly quiet to have 4 children all under 5 in the basement, along with their rambunctious uncle. When she finally turned the corner to be able to see them she realized why. Zach was in wolf form sound asleep, snoring, loudly, with two wolf pups, one panther and Charlie sound asleep on top of him. Carmilla smiled and took a few photos before sending a text to Danny telling her to bring Elizabeth and come downstairs. She looked up the stairs and hushed them as they came down. Showing them Zach and the kids. Danny smiled wrapping her arm around Carmilla.

“That is blackmail.” Danny said smirking and Carmilla showed her the pictures on her phone.

“Got it.” Carmilla smiled as Danny kissed her.

“Dear god I hope Xavier doesn’t get that big.” Elizabeth said and Danny laughed.

“He’s got good genes.” She warned her sister-in-law who groaned. Carmilla yawned before shifting and padding over to an open spot on Zach’s side and curling into him, she looked over toward Danny who rolled her eyes but quickly shifted and joined her.

“Nope, yall are crazy.” Elizabeth said before going back upstairs. Danny huffed and laid her head down on Carmilla’s paws, Carmilla resting her own head on Danny’s.

.-.-.

Later when they all started waking back up, Carmilla realized that most of the family had joined them, Laura was curled into her side. The large family felt safe, calm… perfectly like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Ry my beta for prompting this, and checking like the first half because apparently writing the second half when you're not available to check it is now my go to way of doing shit. I hope you all enjoy this crazy thing that sorta got away from me and its sickeningly sweetness.


	67. Laura's Article

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Carmilla aren't comfortable with Laura doing an article on the gang activity in their city.

Danny huffed as she glared across the kitchen island at Laura. The smaller woman was typing furiously away at her computer working on a story that she personally asked her boss to chase down.

“I’m sorry I still can’t understand why in god’s name you are doing this story, Laura.” Danny said sternly.

“It’s going to be a big break!” Laura said glaring back at Danny.

“You don’t need a big break!” Danny yelled throwing her arms up.

“No but I need to actually write something I’m sick of my desk job.” She said and Danny sighed.

“Laura no, this is too dangerous.” Danny stated rolling her eyes as Laura looked up at her and huffed.

“What’s dangerous?” Carmilla asked walking into the room.

“Laura wants to do a story on the gang activity in town.”

“Laura no.” Carmilla said walking over to the toaster dropping a slice of bread in for herself, she looked over at Danny who nodded, then Laura who just glared at her.

“Guys! This would be a break through, I mean remember the murders at Silas? At least these are human!” Laura yelled back.

“I think it’s cool” Hendrix said walking into the kitchen grabbing an apple.

“Out!” Danny snapped pointing back out the doorway where he came through. Hendrix smirked and walked back out, Carmilla smacked the back of his head as he walked by.

“Good luck mom!” Hendrix said giving a thumbs up to Laura who smiled back at him.

“Out!” Danny yelled again and Drix quickly left the room. Danny turned back around to face Laura once again. “Laura these people are running a business, you are trying to expose them and shut them down. How do you think this is going to end?”

“Danny it’s just a story in a newspaper.” Laura tried saying.

“And people have been shot and killed for less from this gang. They have no mercy, they’ll kill you, then kill us. Our children.” Danny explained as she went over to the fridge pulling out the fruit spread and handing it to Carmilla as the vampire pulled the toast out.

“Laura I know how annoyed you must be with your job, but this isn’t the way to solve it. You need to find a different job if you want. Do something you love, it doesn’t matter the amount of money you make, we all know none of us have to work. We could live our lives off the money I have stocked up.” Carmilla explained as she covered the toast in fruit before handing a plate to Danny and walking over to sit next to Laura with her own plate. She set her plate down and then turned in the chari to face Laura. “Laura, love, I know how much you love your job. I’m not asking you to give it up, I’m just asking are you sure this is the right story for you to be covering?”

“I want to do this Carm.” Laura said firmly and Carmilla looked up at Danny, who threw her arms up once again.

“Fine!” Danny yelled then stormed out.

“I’ll deal with her.” Carmilla said and Laura kissed her.

“I love you Carm.”

“I love you too Laura.” Carmilla smiled cupping Laura’s cheek. “I just hope nothing comes of this.”

“It won’t I promise.”

x-x-x

Carmilla walked upstairs to where she knew Danny was fuming away in their room. She opened the door sliding herself in before shutting the door and walking over to the bed, sitting to watch as Danny paced the room.

“I can’t believe she’s doing this.” Danny scowled.

“I mean it is Laura.” Carmilla pointed out and that made Danny crack a small smile.

“Remember the time she decided recording that whole disaster with the kitchen sink?”

“Right after we moved in?”

“Yeah.” Danny laughed. “And instead of helping fix the problem she just got in the way most the time and acted like she was reporting on some big natural disaster flood?”

“Oh god, and then she tripped you on accident.” Carmilla smiled and Danny walked over sitting next to Carmilla.

“I’m never going to like it.”

“I’m not asking you to.”

“And I’m going to be worried as fuck.”

“So will I.”

“But… I won’t stand in her way.”

“That’s all she wants.” Carmilla smiled laying back on the bed she pulled Danny down into her arms. “It will all be ok.”

“What if its not?”

“We will handle it, like we always do.” Carmilla promised kissing Danny’s forehead.


	68. Laura's Article 2

Ruth walked into the house smiling at Danny who glared at her as she walked up to Carmilla not so subtly putting an arm around her and stepping too close.

“You are just asking for an ass kicking.” Carmilla said and Ruth grinned.

“What ever are you talking about?” Ruth faked innocence.

“I won’t stop her from eating you.” Carmilla shot back.

“You might want too, I hear my taste changes people.” She joked and Carmilla laughed.

“You are one sick bitch, and you know what I meant.”

“I did.” Ruth admitted sitting down on the edge of the table. “You do know you have a car sitting out there right?”

“With two guys in it?” Ruth nodded. “Yeah it’s been three days.”

“Don’t they know everyone on this street is family?”

“Guess not.” Carmilla smirked.

“Is everything alright? Need me to scare them off?”

“I think its ok. If not we’ll call you for sure.” Carmilla smiled. “Now come on, I promised Laura you would help me set up the taco bar.”

“That sounds so dirty, I’m in.”

“Again, sick bitch.” Carmilla laughed.

x-x-x

“All I’m saying is if your mom glares at Ruth any harder her eyes are going to explode in her head.” Aaron joked and Hendrix rolled his eyes.

“Are not.” He said looking over toward Danny who was indeed still staring at the vampire. That’s when the door opened, well more like it was kicked opened. Hendrix snapped around, pushing Aaron behind him. Everyone stopped in the house.

“Get out!” Hendrix bellowed and the men stood their ground, four of them that he could see. The men didn’t speak, didn’t move they scanned each person in the house stepping further in. This was a hit team, and he knew why. Laura had written a few crime pieces lately and was helping publish the biggest break in the city’s history on the gang that was supplied by Mexico. They wouldn’t leave witnesses.

“You don’t want to do this.” Mercy said from her spot in the kitchen, she gave a small glance over to Hendrix. If they shifted they wouldn’t leave witnesses either.

“Kids.” Carmilla snapped. “Get outside.”

“No one moves!” A man yelled and the room stayed still. “We are here for Laura, no one else needs to get hurt.”

“You my friend are shit out of luck.” Ruth spat stomping towards him. “You are outnumbered and out gunned believe it or not.” She said and suddenly a shot rang out, Ruth looked down at her chest and growled as blood started pooling against her shirt. “Fuck you! This is my favorite shirt!” She screamed but didn’t move, the men stared at her and went pale.

“Boss?” A younger male asked looking for an explanation of why the woman hadn’t fallen.

“Laura!” The man yelled again and Laura shifted to walk into the room but Carmilla pushed her back.

“We know your family members, we’ll kill them if you don’t come out.” He warned.

“Move.” Laura said pushing pass Carmilla. “Get out of my home.” She snarled standing beside Ruth.

“Laura Laura Laura… Sweet child, you didn’t think you could get away with this huh?” He asked and Laura chuckled.

“You honestly think my company didn’t have security footage of my home linked to them?” Laura said. “You kill me or anyone here you’re as good as dead.” She said, bluffing. Mercy and Hendrix once again looked at one another, then over to Danny. Zach had just pulled up, he left his door open so as not to alert anyone and was standing in wolf form in the front yard, the men were trapped.

“Doesn’t matter as long as you are too.” He said and another shot rang out.

“No!” Ruth yelled and grabbed Laura before she could fall, she lowered her to the ground and jumped on the head man. Her large tiger form digging claws into his chest as her teeth sank into his head with a sicken sound. Danny shifted and ran toward the second man that was spraying bullets at Ruth. Hendrix and Mercy tag teamed three of them into a corner as they rose their hands kicking their weapons away from them. Zach pushed his way into the room and grabbed the last guy pulling him out of the house and into the front yard, the man fought against Zach’s jaws, stabbing him in the snout and Zach simply flung him against the side of the house, satisfied with the snapping sound of the man’s neck. He walked into the house back in human form quickly tying the three that Hendrix and Mercy had corner, up to the stairs banister.

“Come on Ruth.” Danny said cradling Ruth’s head in her hands as the vampire coughed up blood.

“Wait, vampires can’t die?” Zach asked and Hendrix shook his head.

“We need blood to heal.” Hendrix explained. “Human blood.”

“Well then I’ll give mine.” Charlie said walking up and Danny shook her head.

“You can’t.” She said and Charlie growled.

“She helped us! It’s time to put away this pity fight.” Charlie snapped.

“It isn’t that,” Danny snapped back. “We don’t know your other dna history… You could have something in you that will react with her.” Charlie sighed defeated.

“I’ll give.” Perry said walking up, shocking everyone.

“No Per… Let me…” Laf and Perry shook her head.

“You need to help Carmilla get Laura fixed up, or we’ll lose her too.” Perry explained rolling her sleeve up.

“Laura?” Danny asked and looked over toward Carmilla and Laura. Carmilla was holding pressure against Laura’s abdomen with a blood soaked cloth. Aaron, Sky and Hazel scrambling around to find more towels.

“Go to her.” Ruth said and Danny stood up nearly jumping over everyone to get to Laura’s side.

“I can’t keep her.” Carmilla got out, worry lacing her voice.

“Aunt Carm…” Hazel said gaining Carmilla’s attention.

“You need to use the DNA.” Sky said and Carmilla shook her head. She looked back down at Laura, then up at Danny.

“She didn’t want to be supernatural.” Carmilla said and Danny looked pained, they would lose her if they didn’t act quickly.

“Fuck that.” Danny said and she ran downstairs returning a minute later with the vials. “Which is it?”

“The left vials.” Carmilla said watching as Danny filled a syringe. She took the syringe from Danny attempting to find a vein, before Laf covered her hand with their own.

“I got this.” They said and Carmilla nodded. Laf knelt next to her, finding a vein she injected Laura.

“Now…we wait.” Hazel said the words ringing in the air. “Again.”

x-x-x

Ruth sat up slightly on the couch her chest still burning.

“So wolf… you saved me.” Ruth smirked slightly and Danny gave a small nod.

“Well you caught my wife then killed the guy that shot her.”

“Good enough for me.” Ruth said accepting the roundabout way of a thank you, she looked over toward Perry who was holding a crying Charlie. “And you… thank you.” Ruth said.

“You helped protect my children.” Perry explained, waving her arm slightly, showing off the bandage. “I’d rather have this bandage then burry one of them.”

“Danny…” Zach said and Danny looked up at him.

“Laf… how sure are you on these things?” Carmilla asked voicing Zach’s concerns.

“Not very, we only ever tested on Hazel.”

“Laura’s body isn’t just healing itself.”

“It’s deaging.” Carmilla said looking up at Laf and the room fell silent again as everyone looked toward Laura who still wasn’t awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guys are really good at picking up things. There will be one more part to this arc. Hope you guys enjoy it.


	69. Laura's Article 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie/Aaron/Hazel 23 Drix 22 Mercy 20 Sky 19

Hazel walked over to Laura and sat down looking down at the woman, there wasn’t a noticeable visible change yet but she knew most likely there would be. She looked up at Laf who nodded and turned to Carmilla and Danny.

“We need to take samples from both you two, Drix and Mercy.” Laf said.

“We’ll do it, whatever you need.” Hendrix said walking over.

“Yeah Laf, anything.” Mercy said.

“We also need to take a sample from Laura.”

“She needs to give you permission for that.” Carmilla said and Danny shook her head.

“No, they should take it now, see what’s going on.” Danny said and Carmilla growled at her.

“You really want to violate your wife as she lays unconscious.”

“I’m not saying we violate her. I’m saying they need to get samples as soon as possible to try and figure out what exactly is going on.”

“Hazel…” Laf interrupted. “We need your samples too.” They said and Hazel nodded from her spot by Laura still, Charlie had wandered over at some point and was sitting in Hazel’s lap, Hazel’s arms around the woman. Charlie stared down at Laura, watching for any indication of her mother waking up.

“Alright.” Hazel agreed, dropping her head to rest against Charlie’s back. “On a scale… how bad is this?”

“We won’t know till we start testing.” Laf said.

“Why don’t you and I run home, get what you need, we’ll stay here till we figure this out.” Perry offered and Laf nodded, the two quickly went and made their way out the door.

“I’ll start dinner.” Sky said standing up.

“I’ll help you.” Ruth offered but Danny shook her head.

“Sit back down vamp. You need to take it easy. Mercy,” Danny looked over toward the youngest. “will you help Sky?”

“Yeah mom.”’ Mercy stood up and followed Sky into the kitchen, taking her hand as they went. Sky looked up at Mercy after the touch and gave her a soft smile. She reached up and brushed the woman’s hair back from her face, then cupped her cheek. Mercy stopped and pulled Sky to her, resting her forehead against the younger girl’s. Sky leaned up and kissed her cheek after a minute, before taking her hand and pulling her into the kitchen.

“Zach and I will take care of… well that.” Danny said looking over at the wreckage of the front hall. “Aaron, Drix can you two start calling the family and telling everyone we have to cancel?” Danny asked and Aaron nodded.

“I don’t think telling them we’re canceling is going to work mom. They’ll want to know why and show up anyway.” Hendrix said.

“Do I want to know what happened?” Joe asked walking in the front door, over the dead body of one of the men. “Also someone want to go get the one guy off the lawn?” He said and Eddie turned back around with Sasha to go take care of him.

“Laura wrote an article.” Danny stated clenching her jaw.

“Ah the Mexican gangster one? It was wonderful.” Joe smiled. “I see that it was a mistake. Is everyone ok?”

“Laura is…was hurt.” Carmilla said and Joe looked up at her, his eyes flashing over.

“Was?” He asked.

“We gave her the serum from Drix’s DNA that was supposed to heal her.” Danny said stepping between Carmilla and Joe. “She didn’t change her, don’t worry. Just smell.” Danny told her grandfather who just waved her off.

“What do you mean supposed to?” He asked calming slightly still staring the vampire down.

“It’s working too well, she’s… well her ageing is reversing.” Hazel explained.

“We don’t have time for this, sorry Joe but we don’t. I need samples from them.” Laf explained walking back in with her equipment and Ruth stepped up.

“I can help, I’m a registered nurse so I can pull blood.”

“Good,” Laf said handing her a kit. “Get Danny and Mercy and Drix. I’ll get Carmilla and Hazel and Laura.”

“Zach, why don’t you help me clean these guys up.” Joe said looking over at Zach.

“I think we need to call the police.” Zach said not moving, everyone stopped.

“Zachary?” Joe said giving the man a pointed look. “We can’t call the police.”

“Grandpa… we can’t just cover this up, we have three still alive! They will just keep coming back.” Zach said and Joe looked up to Danny who shrugged, Zach had a point.

“Danny the choice is yours.” Paul said walking in. “This is your home, this could happen again.”

“And calling the police might guarantee that it happens again… killing them might stop it.”

“We’re really going to stoop that low?” Carmilla said looking over at Danny as Laf was pulling blood from her.

“This is our family, their well being.”

“Yeah and I’ve been there, I’ve killed people. You don’t want to kill people out of cold blood.” Carmilla countered.

“Honestly right now, it still wouldn’t be cold blood.” Danny shot back and Carmilla stood up, pulling away from Laf who glared at her.

“You kill them, I’m leaving.”

“Whoa now.” Paul said stepping between them. “No need for that.” He explained. “We can get a solution where we are all happy.”

“I’m not going to be that person again.” Carmilla snapped.

“I’m not asking you to be.” Danny yelled back.

“No, but you’re asking me to stand by and let you become that person, don’t you remember how much you hated me for this same exact things before?”

“That was different.”

“Danny we aren’t killing them.”

“What if they keep coming back?”

“Then we will deal with it.”

“What if they kill one of us.”

“Honey, they can’t.” Carmilla chuckled. “We’re all basically immortal, and if one of us does get hurt we can use the serum. Just like we have been.”

“I thought you didn’t like using it.”

“I don’t but I’d rather keep someone alive than kill three more people.” Carmilla explained and Danny looked over to the three men, sitting tied up. “They surrendered Danny… rules of war state we can’t kill them.”

“Let them go.” Danny said and Zach untied them as Danny stepped up. “You know what you saw today?” They all nodded. “If we see one of you back here we won’t hesitate to kill you. You messed with a strong werewolf pack and a set of very pissed off vampires plus their offspring, so please. Tempt us.” She said and let them run out the door. “Don’t run that’ll trigger our hunting instincts.” She yelled and the three men stopped and started walking.

“Wait!” Zach called out. “Take the bodies back to your boss.” He said and the men looked down at the leader of their group dead on the ground. “Then his boss your dips.” He said as they started loading the dead bodies into the car.

“Well look at that, we even cleaned up that mess.” Carmilla smirked as Danny rolled her eyes and went upstairs.

“Someone’s a little angry.” Zach pointed out and Carmilla shot him a look.

“Really didn’t notice.” She said sarcastically. “I’ll go get her.”

“No you won’t.” Laf said and Zach laughed.

“I got it.” He promised and Carm waved him off.

“Good sit back down.” Laf said and Carmilla rolled her eyes and pulled the needle out of her arm.

“I was a nurse just like her,” She pointed to Ruth. “For years too.” She said handing the vile of blood over to her.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“So… we should clean up.” Perry said and Hazel laughed.

x-x-x

Zach didn’t bother knocking he just walked into the master bedroom where he knew his sister had stormed off to. He walked in shutting the door behind him and looked at Danny who was pacing back and forth livid.

“I think we should kill them.”

“What good would it do Danny?” Zach asked and Danny threw her hands up.

“I don’t know, but those people, that stormed into my house and tried harming my family would be dead.”

“And they’ll just send more. What do you do then?”

“Kill them again.”

“And where does it stop?”

“When they are all dead.” Danny snapped staring down her brother from across the room.

“What happens if you can’t kill them all?”

“I can.”

“You can’t. You know what you need to focus on? Your fucking wife who is sitting on the couch down there hurt. Your children who are fucking terrified. Your children who were going to kill those men at your order.” Zach shook his head. “Danny you are their leader, their protector and right now this fit you are throwing, it isn’t helping anyone.”

“I can’t do this Zach.” Danny whispered and Zach looked up at her.

“What?”

“I can’t do this… I can’t keep fearing I’m going to lose them.”

“Danny, you aren’t going to lose them. They are some of the strongest women I’ve met.” Zach smiled. “Aside from mom.” That got Danny to crack a smiled. “And maybe grandma, cause grandma scares the hell outta me.”

“Well she is pretty bad ass.” Danny smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed, shaking her head. “I don’t know how to do this Zach.”

“Do what Danny?” Zach asked walking over he sat down next to her.

“Handle all this, the kids growing up, Laura poking the bear with stories like she is. Carmilla and I losing our shit like that.” She explained, tears welling up in her eyes once more.

“Danny…” Zach started but stopped when there was a knock at the door. Hendrix slowly opened the door up and stuck his head around, when he spotted his mother he stepped in, shutting the door and walked over to her. He pulled her into his arms, gently running his cheek against hers, as he sat next to her.

“Mom, it’ll be ok.” He whispered and Danny tried to hold in a sob. “It’s ok to cry in front of me mom. I know.” He said softly and Zach stood up and walked out, knowing Hendrix had it. “Mom will be ok.” He said and Danny finally started crying, clutching onto Hendrix. They stayed that way for awhile, Danny crying, Hendrix holding her till she finally started to calm down.

“You should be downstairs.” She said and Hendrix shook his head.

“No, I should be right here, they can handle anything else.” He said and Danny pulled back to look at him.

“When did you grow up so much?” She asked and Hendrix smiled, carefully pushing his forehead to hers.

“I’ve always been this way, I just haven’t had to use it around you yet.” He said. “My mothers raised me right.” He smiled at her and she laughed back nodding.

“We tried.”

“You did a damn good job.” He said.

“I don’t think that’s how it works Drix.” She laughed.

“You ready to go back downstairs?”

“Yeah, let’s go see your mom.” Danny smiled as they stood up. “Did you…”

“Boop your head like a cat?”

“And rub your cheek on me too.”

“Maybe…” He smirked and Danny laughed.

“You are so much like your mama.”

x-x-x

Carmilla sat in the chair that Hazel and Charlie had previously abandoned next to Laura, brushing her hair back from her face.

“Looks like something finally got you down for the count cupcake.” She chuckled. “You just have to be strong enough to fight your way back to us.”

“She is.” Ruth said startling Carmilla. “Sorry,” She quickly apologized. “You know, for as tiny as she is she’s got a good strong stubborn attitude.”

“Trust me I know.” Carmilla laughed.

“You ok?” Ruth asked focusing in on the vampire.

“I’ve been better.” She willingly admitted.

“Anything I can do to help?”

“Not really… just… don’t leave.”

“I’ll stay.” Ruth smiled. “You know… you could call your dad. I know he’ll be here soon, but you should call him.”

“Ruth, I haven’t even thought about reaching out for my parents in so long…”

“That’s because it wasn’t an option before, now it is. You shouldn’t waste it.” Ruth said and Carmilla looked down at the woman’s hand, as she offered up her cell phone. “Go on now, he doesn’t bite.”

“No that would be us.” Carmilla smirked back, she took the phone and went out onto the deck. She listened to the device ring wondering if he would even answer.

“Hey sweet girl.” He said as soon as he answered.

“Hey daddy.” Carmilla said suddenly getting choked up. “So… we had a pretty busy morning.”

“Hey what’s the matter?”

“Laura got hurt… these guys came in and shot her.”

“I’m almost there!” He promised without hanging out. “How is she?”

“She’ll be ok dad… but I’m scared.”

“Oh honey, I know you’re scared, it’s a very scary thing going through losing a loved one. Even just near misses, they take everything out of you.” He said calmly. “Do you remember what I used to tell you when you were younger?”

“You used to pick me up and set me on your lap, and tell me to copy your breathing.” Carmilla said wiping the tears from her eyes.

“Alright.” He said and she turned around hearing his voice behind her. He stood on the other side of the deck, arms open. “Come here.” Carmilla walked over to him, placing her phone on the patio table as she went. Once she was close enough he engulfed her into his arms, kissing the top of her head. “My sweet child, you have had such a hard life.” He spoke softly as she clutched onto him crying.

“I thought I lost her dad. I thought that I lost part of my soul.”

“But she’ll be ok love, she’ll be ok because of you.” He promised and her breath caught. “She will be ok Mircalla.” He held her for awhile longer before kissing the top of her head once more. “We should head inside love.” He said and she nodded, he offered her a handcherif and she chuckled at him.

“Some habits never die.”

“Your mother would kill me if I didn’t have one.” He grinned and Carmilla smiled sadly at him. “She’s always with us darling.” He said before putting an arm around her shoulder and walking her into the house. Carmilla looked over at Danny who was sitting where she had left a few minutes prior, walking over to her. Danny pulled Carmilla down into her lap as the rest of the family stayed busy around them.

“Rafael.” Paul greeted shaking the man’s hand. “Good to see you.”

“It’s always interesting in this house isn’t it?” He asked and Paul laughed.

“Trust me, this isn’t out of the norm. As long as we stick together, everything turns out fine.”

“Sounds like a good plan.” He smiled. He looked over at the couch when Laura started to move.

“Laura, love don’t sit up.” Carmilla said holding her shoulder down. When Laura’s eyes opened up she saw Danny and Carmilla staring down at her.

“Oh I messed up didn’t I?” Laura asked coughing a little.

“You got shot babe.” Danny chuckled.

“Shot! I got shot!” Laura yelled wincing as a pain tore through her abdomen. “I got shot. Ow.” She whined and Carmilla chuckled at her.

“You’ll be ok though. We made sure of that.” Carmilla promised and Laura smiled at her. “You can’t ever scare us like that again though.” Carmilla demanded and Laura smiled up at her.

“Really? I can’t? What are you gonna do?”

“Fucking kill you myself.” Carmilla said and Laura’s face paled and she looked at Danny.

“I’ll let her.” Danny shrugged.

“You two suck.” Laura said, suddenly her eyes went wide. “Wait! We have the family coming over! We need to finish…”

“Laura honey, they’re already here, they are setting everything up themselves and well basically we’re throwing the party without you attempting to control everything.” Carmilla said and Laura groaned.

“I feel so bad, it was our idea to have this bbq… I didn’t want everyone else to have to do everything.” Laura whined.

“Laura love, we love helping out. You sit there and just feel better, because you’re going to need it.” Bev smiled walking over, she handed Laura a bottle of water.

“What do you mean I’m going to need it?” Laura asked skeptically, then looked between Danny and Carmilla who looked a bit nervous.

“Well…” Carmilla said.

“You see…”Danny added.

“The serum that we used on me a while back. Had a slightly different effect on you.” Hazel explained walking over. “And well we’re estimating that it reversed your aging to your mid to late 20s.” Hazel said and Laura’s eyebrows shot up.

“What?”

“This isn’t a bad thing, now you match your spouses… and your children.” Hazel chuckled and Charlie smacked the back of her head.

“Not the time for jokes.” Charlie scolded.

“Wait…”

“Laura it’s really no big deal.”

“Will it go away?” Laura asked Laf who shrugged.

“No clue, still have to test stuff. I can go work on that…”

“No… no.” Laura shook her head, sitting up with the help of Danny. “For now… we should enjoy the rest of the day, or well weekend I guess since it’s getting late.”

“Guess this just turned into an overnight bbq party!” Hendrix said grinning. Laura looked around the house and smiled, the whole family was there, old and young, and everyone seemed to be pretty calm. Eddie and Paul were talking away with Rafael in the front hall about something, pointing at the walls. Chance was talking with his siblings and cousins, Logan following their children around. She smiled and sighed contently, this large weird eclectic family was all hers, and she wouldn’t change it for the world.


	70. Laura's Article 4

Laura sighed as she cuddled deeper into Danny’s arms, the Lawrence and Laferry families seemed to just take over the house. Walking in, Sue, Bev, and Perry moved right to the kitchen getting all the food started. Rafael, Paul and Joe ran to the hardware store to get drywall; leaving Zach, Chance and Eddie at home to pull the blood stained drywall off the walls. They promised a quick clean up. Laura knew that they should have left Rafael at home if that’s what they wanted. The man might have been around for as long as Carmilla but he was behind on the technology that was around today. They spent nearly eight hours just a few weeks ago explaining all the different things at the Home Depot to him. She had tried to get up a few different times but everyone had glared at her until she sat back down.

“Ha!” Ruth yelled nearly jumping up, she sucked in a breath at the movement pawing at the healing wound on her chest. “I kicked your asses!” She said to Sky, Mercy and Hendrix who just rolled their eyes back at the woman.

“Whatever aunt Ruth, it’s just a game.” Hendrix huffed and Ruth scoffed.

“Says the boy who rubbed it in my face two minutes ago.”

“This is why we should never have bought Mario Kart.” Danny chuckled and Laura smiled kissing her.

“It’s cute.” Laura said back as the door opened again.

“What the fuck happened?” Scout walked in with Nova, Atticus and Julie right behind her.

“Had a little old western shoot out. No big.” Carmilla said and Scout glared at her. “Hey we’re all ok, Ruth saved our asses.”

“Again, might I add.”

“Calm down there tiger, you’re still a fang face.” Danny said back and Ruth flipped her off.

“What’s wrong with fang faces mom?” Hendrix shot and Danny chuckled raising her hands in surrender.

“Nothing, not a thing.” She smiled as she watched Scout walk over to Ruth who stood up. She still wasn’t used to the two being a thing. She watched as Scout attempted to tug her away but Ruth refused to budge. “Go with her Ruth.” Danny said and Ruth rolled her eyes but followed Scout into the other room.

“You ok?” Scout asked and Ruth nodded as Scout lifted her shirt and inspected the wound.

“I’ll be healed soon enough.” Ruth promised but Scout shook her head.

“You’ll still have slow healing internal damage.” Scout said.

“I know, I promise to take it easy.”

“Can you please stop jumping in front of bullets for this family?” Scout chuckled as she wrapped her arms around Ruth. “I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t.”

“Alright dinner is on!” Bev said and soon everyone was standing up heading into the kitchen. Danny wrapped an arm around Laura’s waist.

“I’m not a china doll you know?” Laura said and Danny chuckled, leaning down she kissed the smaller woman.

“I know, I just don’t want you to get too far from me.” Danny smiled.

“Worry wart.” Laura said back grabbing a plate.

“I heard you got shot too.” Scout said cutting in front of Laura who shrugged.

“Grazed.”

“Damn if I look that good after getting ‘grazed’ by a bullet I demand to get grazed.”

“Hey stop that.” Ruth said and Scout smiled at her. “Anyway it’s not like you wolves aren’t timeless either.”

“True.”

“I’m working on that one too.” Laf said walking up. “I’m fascinated with you guys.” They admitted and Hazel walked up beside them.

“I think it has something to do with your hierarchy system.” She smiled as Charlie walked up, she leaned back into Hazel.

“You’re just a dork.” Charlie grinned and Hazel smiled down at her.

“I’m your dork though.” Hazel said and Charlie pulled her down kissing her.

“You better be.”

“No PDA in the kitchen. Put Jesus in between ya!” Aaron said attempting to push the two apart.

“What’s wrong with PDA in the kitchen?” Hendrix asked walking up, he wrapped an arm around the older man and kissed him soundly.

“I guess nothing.” Aaron gave Hendrix a dopey smile.

“Good.”

“Look at the dopes we raised.” Elsie said as she walked up with Hunter.

“I don’t think we raised that one, he was never home.”

“At least he got our good genes.” Elsie smirked and Hunter nodded.

“Had to attempt to dilute the gene pool just a bit. Couldn’t have a bunch of redheads running around.”

“Alright you two, knock it off.” Carmilla smirked. “I’m the only one allowed to pick on the red heads.”

“Is that what attracted you to her Carm? Red hair, you got confused for blood?” Elsie smirked and Carmilla stared at her wide eyed.

“Oh… hit a sore spot there love.” Hunter said, he quickly filled the two plates for Elsie and himself. “We better scoot outside.” He said leading his wife outside.

“I’m sorry explain to me once again what the hell a log splitter is.” Rafael said walking in and Joe and Paul groaned.

“It splits logs.”

“So does an axe.”

“This makes it easier.”

“But why do we need it?”

“It makes life easier.”

“This is why you guys are so lazy.” Rafael said walking away, leaving Joe and Paul flabbergasted as he walked into the kitchen. “Explain why people are so lazy now a days?” He asked Carmilla and she laughed.

“I couldn’t tell ya dad, I’m pretty lazy myself.”

“I’m ashamed.” He joked and picked up a chunk of watermelon from her plate. “Someone is going to have to explain Mario Kart to me again later.”

“It’s your turn!” Hendrix and Charlie said at once pointing to one another.

“I’ll do it.” Mercy said and Rafael smiled at her.

“She’s my favorite.”

“You aren’t supposed to have favorites.” Joe reminded him.

“These rules… suck.” He said and Carmilla laughed. Rafael got his own plate before following the group outside. He took the seat on the other side of Hendrix.

“Hey gramps,” Hendrix said around a mouthful of food.

“Drix, I know your mothers taught you better than to talk with your mouth full.” Rafael said and Aaron laughed.

“Told you to stop being gross before someone calls you out on it.” Aaron said and reached his fist out to Rafael to fistbump it.

“You take your own fist and bump his.” Sky said leaning over to Rafael, who smiled and nodded, doing as he was told.

“Thank you.” He smiled at her. “So you guys throw parties just because?” Rafael asked and the kids all looked around at one another and shrugged.

“Yeah, it’s normally how it happens.” Aaron explained. “We normally just get a call and few days later we’re all at someone’s house and just spending the day together. It’s really nice.”

“So this started…”

“With a Lawrence family pack thing, then they started having kids, and well Laf and Perry were our family too, plus Kirsch, then his wife and kids, and Elsie and Hunter… and it quickly turned into as many people as we could get over.” Charlie said. “I swear they actually compete on who can get the most people to show up.”

“They do.” Hazel said. “I’ve seen them keep score.”

“That’s adorable.” Rafael smiled.

“Guys hurry up and eat, dad said he’d play soccer with us.” Xavier said walking over to the group of young adults.

“How are we going to break up teams?” Sky asked looking around the group.

“Zach and I will be captains.” Danny said walking up.

“Aw no fair, you’re always captain.” Charlie said and Danny smirked.

“You know it’ll be fun.”

“Lies.” Charlie shot back as Danny laughed.

“Hurry up!” She urged and Laura walked over pulling the taller woman away.

“Leave them alone, we don’t need them sick.” She scolded.

“Alright, you’ll have to teach me all you can on how the rules work.” Rafael said and the kids grinned quickly leaning in and explaining to the man how they played as a family.

“Just remember, even if it’s not a contact sport, everything is a contact sport in this family.” Charlie grinned and Hendrix nodded.

x-x-x

Perry walked up to Laura and looked down at her.

“Something I can help you with Per?” She asked and Perry shook her head.

“Just checking up on you.”

“I see that.” Laura chuckled and Perry sat down next to her. “Alright, what’s going on?”

“Are you sure you’re ok?”

“I swear Perry, I am fine.”

“You were shot, things like this don’t just brush right off.”

“Perry.” Laura turned to face the woman, she grabbed the Perry’s hands. “I promise if I ever end up not being ok I will come to you.”

“I just don’t want you not dealing with it. We all know how you three can be at times and well I don’t want that to happen.” Perry explained and Laura smiled, hugging her.

“I promise Perry.”

“Good.” Perry smiled she leaned back in her chair and looked out in the yard at the family playing soccer. “I’m really glad we have this family we created.”

“So am I.” Laura smiled. “Even if all our kids are dating one another.” She chuckled.

“I couldn’t pick anyone better than your kids for my kids to be dating.” Perry smiled.

“That’s only because you had a hand in raising them.” Laura laughed and Perry nodded.

“Partly.” She admitted. “I really wish Laf would learn the rules of soccer.” Perry rolled her eyes as Laf once again used their hands on the ball and everyone grumbled at them.

“They make it so much more interesting.” Laura laughed and Perry smiled.

“So what’s the story with Scout showing up later?”

“Honestly, I’m not 100% sure, but I think it’s because Julie is pregnant.” Laura said and Perry smiled.

“Aw Atticus will make a wonderful father.”

“It could be bad news.”

“Don’t you even Laura Hollis!” Perry said pointing at the woman who stuck her hands up in surrender. “Don’t you even go there, that poor girl has been through so much.”

“We do know she saw a doctor the other day.”

“Well she’ll tell everyone when she’s ready.” Perry said and Laura nodded, looking over toward the younger woman. Julie looked tired, more so than normal, it worried her. She knew if it was good news it would have been given out to the pack at the insistence of Atticus, she kept that thought to herself however. She watched as Carmilla jogged off the field and over to the younger woman.

“Hey, not going to play today?”

“Not enough sleep last night.”Julie smiled and Carmilla nodded sitting on the table beside her. “So heard you had a pretty insane morning.”

“We’ve oddly hard worse.” Carmilla chuckled. “Giant angler fish goddesses are by far worse than a mexican gang.”

“Cartel.”

“What?”

“Mexican gangs are called Cartels.” Julie said and Carmilla nodded.

“True, I guess they are. All just a bunch of thugs however.” Carmilla said and Julie laughed nodding.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Anything, you know that.”

“Laf figured out a serum… and it saved Hazel and Laura.”

“They did.” Carmilla said and Julie looked at her as the vampire raised an eyebrow at her.

“What can it do?”

“Julie, if you’re in trouble we will figure something out.”

“I’m waiting on results of a biopsy.” Julie admitted and Carmilla deflated, her shoulders slumping forward.

“How long?”

“A week, we’ll know in a week… Carm… I’m sick again.”

“You don’t know that yet.” Carmilla said and Julie shot her a look.

“Carm… can Laf figure out how to separate the strand of… whatever it is that makes them wolves?” Julie asked looking out toward the field of the pack running around. Carmilla thought for a moment before shaking her head.

“I honestly have no idea.” Carmilla admitted. “But between them and Hazel, they can figure anything out.” Carmilla promised setting her hand on the woman’s knee.

“I figured.” Julie smiled. “So you think we have another wedding in our future?” Julie asked looking toward Ruth and Scout and Carmilla laughed.

“If you think it’s just one…” Carmilla said looking around at her kids and their partners. Her heart swelled with pride looking at them.

“Well sounds like we’ll be busy for awhile.” Julie smiled.

“Sounds like you have a lot to look forward to.” Carmilla said back and Julie nodded.

“Carm get back in the game!” Zach yelled and Carmilla smiled, putting her hand back on Julie’s leg.

“Go on, have fun.” Julie said and Carmilla stood up going back onto the field. Ruth ran up beside her.

“You heard?” Carmilla asked and Ruth nodded.

“Yeah, Scout told me.”

“We’ll talk about it later, tonight… we relax.” Carmilla said and Ruth smiled nodding. “Hey, should you even be playing?”

“I’m fine.” Ruth said and Carmilla shot her a look but knew better than to push it. “God, how can such a tiny girl be so good at goalkeeping?” Ruth complained about Sky.

“It’s the Perry in her.” Carmilla said back. “Here, I got an idea.” Carmilla quickly jogged over to Mercy who raised an eyebrow at her.

“What’s up?”

“Wanna go distracted your girlfriend?” Carmilla asked and Mercy laughed looking over at the small girl.

“Yeah… Yeah that’s not a bad idea at all.” Mercy smirked and quickly disappeared. Carmilla jogged back to Ruth who looked at her confused.

“Goalkeeper’s girlfriend, yeah that’s my daughter.” Carmilla smirked and Ruth laughed. Soon Danny was chasing after Zach as the man charge down field with the ball. It was quick as he kicked it forward to Aaron who quickly kicked it right into the goal.

“Sky what the hell?” Danny yelled looking around for the girl, she found Mercy pinning her to the side of the goal. “Mercy! Get off her!” Danny ordered and her daughter stepped away from Sky smirking, Sky shot Danny a dirty look.

“Sorry mom.” Mercy said and Danny groaned.

“You did this.” Danny accused looking over at Carmilla who grinned and shrugged.

“Sorry your daughter can’t keep it in her pants long enough to play a game.” Carmilla joked and Danny groaned. “Hey, I remember you at that age.” Carmilla said as she sauntered up to the woman. Danny rolled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Carmilla.

“Yeah, what was I like?” Danny smirked looking down at Carmilla who scoffed putting her hands on her hips.

“All, ‘no we’re playing a damn game, you can get some later’.” Carmilla said mocking Danny and Zach burst out laughing from down the field.

“She’s got you down Danny.” He said and Danny flipped him off while leaning down and kissing Carmilla.

“I’m certainly glad some things have changed.” Carmilla smiled, kissing Danny again.

“Alright, alright. This game is a wrap.” Zach called as he picked the ball up from the field and tucking it under his arm.

“Aw come on uncle Zach.” Charlie whined and Zach shook his head.

“It’s getting too dark anyway.”

“Does that mean... “ Scout started and looked around at the group. “We can run?” She asked and Zach looked over to Danny who shrugged.

“Let’s go.” Danny grinned and instantly there was dozen of wolves around the yard, along with two panthers and one tiger. Aaron looked over at Hazel and Charlie.

“So… Mario Kart?” He asked and they nodded. “Come on Sky! We’re going to play Mario Kart.” He said and Sky came running up.

“Hey Julie want to play Mario Kart with us?” Sky asked and Julie nodded.

“Sure, sounds fun, though you guys do have one of those old school controllers right?”

“Yeah, mom hates the Wii Wheel.” Charlie smirked as she threw an arm around Hazel’s shoulders.

x-x-x

Carmilla padded through the door letting a yawn escape as she did. It was a few hours after they started their run and she was tired. Walking in she saw the rest of the family that stayed behind gathered in the living room, they had collected the TVs and Wiis the kids had bought and were playing Mario Kart between all of them. She walked over to where Laura was and laid down, dropping her large head into the woman’s lap, Laura reached out and scratched the top of her head.

“Good run?” She asked as Danny walked up next to her, settling into Carmilla’s side, her head resting on Carmilla’s paws. Mercy walked in behind them, shifting back she went and wrapped herself around Sky who leaned back into her, kissing her.

“Good run.” Mercy said back to Laura. Hendrix walked in a few minutes later he walked up to Aaron, who opened his arms up and Hendrix sat down in his lap facing him, clinging to him like a baby koala bear. Aaron smiled and kissed the top of his head, he scooted back till he could lean against the couch letting the younger man relax against him.

“God I love this family.” Aaron said and Laura looked over at him nodding.

“We are pretty damn perfect.” She smirked and Aaron nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok that's the end of that arc! Yes a few things were left open ended they will be wrapped up promise. Hope you guys enjoyed it, well at least the last part where I attempted to make it fluffy.


	71. Park Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla goes to the park with Chance and Nova (Set right after Hollis Family Dynamics)

Carmilla scrunched her face up, attempting to move away from whatever was tickling her nose while she slept. When the sensation returned she groaned and tried to move away from it, feeling Laura wrap her arms around her.

“Go to sleep.” Laura told her and Carmilla huffed. Suddenly something smacked at her nose, she opened her eyes up and saw Chance’s wolf head laying on the edge of the bed. She smiled at him and his tail started to wag.

“You aren’t going to let me fall back asleep are you?” She asked and the puppy wiggled.

“Who are you talking to?” Laura whined and Carmilla rolled over kissing her.

“Chance, go back to sleep, I’m going to take him back downstairs.” Carmilla said and Danny’s head popped up on Laura’s shoulder. “You, keep her here.” Carmilla smiled kissing Danny who smiled and nodded. Carmilla got up and followed Chance out the door.

“So what’s the plan?” Carmilla asked as Chance shifted back.

“Can you take Nova and me to the park?”

“I’m sure Carmilla doesn’t want to take you two to the park.” Scout said from her spot on the couch.

“I’m willing.” Carmilla countered and Scout smiled.

“Really? A centuries old vampire wants to take little kids to the park?”

“Yeah, it sounds like they’ll have fun.” Carmilla said looking over at Scout. “Want to go?” She asked and Scout shrugged.

“It’s fine.”

“Aw no you don’t come on, let’s take the rugrats to the park.” Carmilla urged and Scout rolled her eyes but grabbed her pack and followed Carmilla out the door.

“Wait...Should we have asked your parents before practically stealing their children?” Carmilla asked looking back at the house. Scout laughed shaking her head.

“Don’t worry about it, they allow them to go to the park by themselves all the time. Normally Atticus or I go with them.” Carmilla nodded watching as Chance and Nova raced each other down the sidewalk. “So you really like my cousin hmm?”

“I do.” Carmilla said looking over at Scout.

“Must, since no one stands up to Grandpa Joe like that.” Scout said giving Carmilla a look and Carmilla laughed.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah it was pretty bad ass.” Scout walked up to the bench that was at the playground sitting down. “You know Danny’s in line for being alpha right?”

“Zach comes before her.” Carmilla pointed out and Scout nodded. “I was really weirded out about how this actually works, that instead of it being the largest most dominant wolf, but it goes like the royal bloodline.”

“Yeah a lot of people are shocked by that.” Scout admitted and Carmilla shrugged.

“It was interesting to learn about, I’ll have to talk to Joe more…” Carmilla smiled

“You really want to talk to him more? He might ignore your presence but forcing him to actually talk to you might end poorly.” Scout said.

“I can hold my own.” Carmilla smirked and Scout rolled her eyes.

“Carm come push us on the swings.” Chance said running up and Scout waved her off.

“Have fun, I’ll be here.” Carmilla started to shake her head, but Scout was already taking out her art supplies from her bag. “What too old for the swings?” She challenged, Scout shook her head.

“I’ve pushed them on the swings so many times, it’s time for someone else to take it over.” Scout said pulling her pack in front of her and pulling her drawing pad out and started doodling. She looked back up at Carmilla. “Go on now, they’ll start to whine soon.” She smirked and Carmilla rolled her eyes and followed Chance over to the swings.

x-x-x

Danny yawned and snuggled closer to Laura.

“Why aren’t you asleep?” Danny asked and Laura chuckled, rolling over to face Danny, she cupped the woman’s cheek.

“I’m just thinking about Carmilla.”

“What about her?” Danny asked kissing Laura’s forehead before laying on her back and pulling Laura into her side.

“ I don’t know, it’s just adorable how she interacts with your cousins..” Laura smiled laying her head down on Danny’s chest.

“She is really cute with them.” Danny admitted. “You know… we could…”

“Go see what she’s doing with them?” Laura asked and Danny grinned nodding. Laura jumped up and pulled a clean shirt on, tossing one toward Danny.

“That’s mine.”Danny said grabbing the shirt out of the air, looking at Laura in her shirt.

“I know.” Laura smirked. “I also know what it does to you.” Laura said walking by Danny she stood up on her tip toes kissing her before walking out the door.

“She’s gonna kill you huh?” Zach smirked leaning against the doorframe.

“Both of them are. Speaking of which, do you know where Carm took off to?”

“Yeah, Chance and Nova dragged her down to the park.” Danny smiled, she walked passed her brother kissing his cheek.

“Come on Laura,” Danny said grabbing her hand. “I know where our other third is.” She smiled leading them out the door.

x-x-x

Danny and Laura walked up hand in hand to the park bench where Scout was drawing.

“Hey cuz, what’s up?” Danny asked and Scout looked up at her, flipping the book closed.

“Not much, been watching Carm play with the kids.” She smiled and Danny looked over at Carmilla who had Chance on her shoulders as they did the monkey bars. Suddenly Danny realized that Laura wasn’t by her side but had Nova on her shoulders and was doing the same thing on the other set of monkey bars, the two kids were racing one another. Danny rolled her eyes at them but sat down next to Scout.

“Can I see?” She asked pointing to the drawing pad and Scout tensed up. “I promise I won’t be mean.” Danny said and Scout slowly handed it to her. Danny took the book and flipped it open, the first drawing was of Carmilla pushing Chance and Nova on the swings, a large smile on everyone’s face. “These are really good, you captured the emotions perfectly.” Danny said.

Not really…” Scout said and Danny flipped the page again the next was Carmilla sitting on the playset with Nova in her lap. Danny looked at Scout and shook her head.

“Scout… these are amazing.” Danny said again. “You should feed this talent.”

“It’s just a hobby.” Scout pointed out and Danny laughed.

“No a hobby is like… Grandpa thinking he knows how to do electrical.” Danny said and Scout laughed.

“I still can’t believe he didn’t realize the ladder closed the circuit.”

“Do you know how lucky the old man is that he didn't die?”

“Very.” Scout laughed.

“Hey you two!” Carmilla yelled from the playset. “You aren’t getting out of this. Come on over and play.”

“NEVER," Danny shouted using Scouts sketch pad to cover their faces.

“You’re too tall to hide Giant.” Carmilla yelled back laughing. Scout was laughing, clutching at her sides.

“I guess that means I should go play.” Danny said and Scout nodded. She watched as Danny ran over to the group and basically tackled Carmilla into the sand.

“Get off me you mutt.” Carmilla laughed as Danny rolled them over, pinning Carmilla down in the sand.

“Get her Laura!” Danny yelled and Laura knelt down next to them kissing Carmilla. “That was not what I meant.” Danny said slightly shocked as Laura pulled back, Carmilla smirked at her.

“Chance, Nova help!” Carmilla cried out and the  two kids shifted and jumped on top of Danny nipping at her.

“Ah!” Danny tried shaking the two off to no avail. Instead she gave up and shifted and nipped at the two getting them a few feet away from her. The two pups came at her from different angles nipping at her at random moments so she’d have to turn around fully to get toward either of them. Finally She was able to pin Nova down, who whimpered and gave big puppy eyes toward Laura.

“Aw Danny, let her go.” Laura said and Danny looked up at her huffing but let the puppy up.

“Hey kids,” Carmilla said looking at her phone. “It’s nearly breakfast time, we should head back to the house so Sue doesn’t get mad at us.” Carmilla said and the three wolves whined. “None of that now.” She said and the three got up and followed after Carmilla and Laura toward Scout. “Ready to head back?” Carmilla asked and Scout put her sketch pad back in her pack.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Scout smiled standing up, she looked down at her siblings and cousin.

“Here.” I’ll take your pack if you and Carm want to shift and run back to the house with them.” Laura offered. Scouted handed her pack over smiling.

“Thanks.” She said before shifted and biting at Danny’s ear.

“You guys go ahead.” Carmilla said. “I’m going to walk with Laura.” She smiled taking Laura’s hand. They walked hand in hand together back to the house as the cousins all ran ahead bouncing off one another.

“We could have that one day.” Laura pointed out and Carmilla smiled kissing her cheek.

“We will have that one day.” She smiled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so side note, Chance, Nova, Atticus and Scout are siblings, Atticus and Scout being around Danny's age while Nova and Chance are young like 7, 8ish. Hope you liked it!


	72. Love Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: One of the couples has a large fight.

Mercy 18, Sky 17

Sky walked up to the Hollis house, walking into the garage and right into the house as she tapped away at her phone. She walked over to Mercy sitting down in her lap, she kissed her.

“Hey,” Sky smiled.

“Hey,”

“So I know the other day you said you didn’t want to go, but are you sure you don’t want to come along with us to Rodney’s bonfire?” Sky asked and Mercy huffed.

“Sky I really don’t, you go have fun with your dance friends.” Mercy said dryly and Sky sighed, moving out of Mercy’s lap.

“Why are you being like this?” Sky asked and Mercy rolled her eyes.

“Honestly Sky, you’ve asked me the same thing over and over for the past three days. No I don’t want to go. It doesn’t sound like fun to me to hang out with your dance school again. So you can run along and have fun.” Mercy snarled and Sky stood up.

“Fine! Then I will but you know what I would have just liked to have my girlfriend there with me.” Sky said as she went to leave.

“Good, good walk away.” Mercy yelled walking into the kitchen.

“Mercy I just wish you would come, we hang out here all the time, we see your family all the time.”

“You grew up here!”

“I know! And sometimes I wish I didn’t.” Sky said and Mercy’s face fell. “I wish sometimes you would understand that there is more than just your family. I love our family don’t get me wrong. I just sometimes need to be around people that aren’t family.”

“And I don’t.” Mercy snapped and Sky sighed.

“Ok Mercy.” She walked up to the older girl and went to kiss her, but Mercy turned away from her. Sky sighed again and stepped back. “I’ll see you later.”

“Don’t bother.” Mercy said and Sky shook her head.

“Mercy… you don’t mean that.” Sky tried to stay level but Mercy turned on her quickly.

“I do, I’m so sick of this shit Sky. God.”

x-x-x

“Alright so the leak is upstairs and it’s dripping down into the living room.”

“So we think it’s the roof.” Carmilla added and Zach nodded.

“I’ll check it out and… wait.” Zach said grabbing Danny’s arm, stopping her from opening the door. “Someone is fighting inside.” He explained and Danny sighed.

“Well with three young adult couples in the house it makes sense.” Carmilla said and Zach shook his head.

“Just wait for a moment.”

x-x-x

“Sky… just get out.” Mercy snarled and Sky had tears tracking down her face.

“Mercy I won’t go if you don’t want me to.”

“It’s not that I don’t want you to!” Mercy shouted.

“Then what the fuck is it?” Sky shouted back. “Because you seem to keep doing this thing of not telling me what you want and then acting like its my fault that I can’t read your fucking mind.” Sky shouted and Mercy glared at her.

“Maybe I don’t want you anymore.”

“Well maybe I don’t want you either. Maybe I don’t want to deal with all this hot and cold bull shit.”

“Maybe you were only a good fuck!” Mercy screamed and Sky’s jaw dropped, tears streaming down her face.

“Fuck you Mercy.” She shouted throwing a plate that was on the counter at the woman as she stormed out. She pushed past Carmilla and Danny, who tried to grab her, stopping her from leaving. “Let me go.” She yelled and Danny raised her hands letting the small girl go.

“You guys go get Mercy.” Zach said as he chased after Sky, jogging up beside her he put an arm around the crying girl who instantly turned into him and buried her face in his chest sobbing.

“We broke up.” She cried and Zach ran his hand up and down her back.

“Sweet child, oh sweet sweet child. It will be ok.” He said and Sky shook her head.

“No it won’t, she hates me. She never loved me.” Sky said and Zach hugged her closer.

“It’ll be ok little one.”

x-x-x

Danny walked into the house and over to Mercy who had slid down the cabinets and was sobbing on the floor. She sighed and walked over to the girl, pushing the broken ceramic away from them. Carmilla trailing behind her slightly went to grab the broom and dustpan to pick up the mess.

“I messed up mom.” Mercy cried as she crawled into Danny’s arms. Danny sat there and kissed the top of her head.

“It’ll be ok love.” Danny promised. Once the plate was cleared Carmilla came sitting on Mercy’s other side. Running her hand through her daughter’s hair she shared a worried look with Danny. Nodding in a silent agreement Carmilla pulled her phone out shooting a quick text to Laura. Telling her to pick up Chinese food for dinner, she then texted Charlie and Hendrix the plans for the evening. The family needed to rally around the youngest and that was just what they would do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously... don't kill me but this is at least a 4 part arc again. Have fun! :D


	73. Love Bites 2

Mercy laid in her bed, headphone on staring at the ceiling. It was nearly two in the morning and the girl hadn’t been able to fall asleep yet. She finally had given up and pushed her laptop toward the top of her bed while she laid backwards on the bed, bent over her pillow. It wasn’t often she would end up unable to sleep, but when it happened it drove her nuts. She didn’t hear her own door opened or someone step in. So when Sky straddled her stomach, Mercy startled and went to jump up. At the last moment she noticed Sky smiling down at her and she smiled back up at the girl, who tugged her headphones off.

“Why are you still awake?” Sky asked and Mercy shrugged.

“Couldn’t sleep.” She replied. “Why are you here?”

“Well see I knew you couldn’t sleep…” Sky said and Mercy laughed shaking her head.

“No.”

“I couldn’t fall asleep and so I decided to see if you were still up and hey look you are.” Sky smiled. “Why are you still up anyway?”

“I just couldn’t sleep.”

“You were tired all day,” Sky said laying down on top of Mercy, Mercy started dragging her hand through Sky’s hair.

“I know, but now I just can’t sleep. I get like this sometimes.” She admitted and Sky snuggled closer to her, yawning.

“I love you Mercy.” Sky said softly and Mercy kissed the top of her head.

“I love you too Sky.” Mercy said back, wrapping her arms tightly around the younger girl.

x-x-x

“What? Where are you going?” Laura asked as Carmilla got out of bed.

“I’ll be right back, go to bed.” Carmilla said leaning down she kissed the woman. Carmilla quickly stretched before walking out of the room and listening. She heard something and watched to check it out. She stuck her head in on Charlie who was sound asleep with her TV still on, Carmilla walked across the room turning the device off. She made her way down the hall to Hendrix’s room, he was asleep snoring loudly. Rolling her eyes she shut the door and then walked over to Mercy’s door, sticking her head in she saw Sky asleep on top of Mercy. She sighed and walked over to the bed, grabbing the blanket off the floor she threw it over the girls, then gently picked Mercy’s head up and set the pillow under it. Carmilla kissed Mercy’s forehead before walking back out of the room and back to her own. She crawled back into her spot between Laura and Danny.

“Sky’s here.” Danny said softly and Carmilla nodded.

“Yeah,”

“I’ll text Perry.” Danny said reaching out for her phone and Carmilla laughed grabbing it for her, she quickly typed out a message to the woman as Danny kissed her exposed stomach before getting pulled back down to the bed.

“I’m glad for the open door policy we have.” Laura said and Carmilla nodded.

“Yeah anyone else would be crazy to walk into this house, two wolves and two vampires… that’d be great.” Danny smirked as Carmilla cuddled into her chest.

“Back to sleep wolf.” Carmilla said as Laura snuggled into her back.

x-x-x

Mercy woke up gasping, she reached across the bed for Sky, coming up empty. Opening her eyes she realized she was alone, as soon at that knowledge hit her she remembered that it had been two weeks now since they had broken up. She couldn’t hold back the tears now, soon her tears turned into sobs. She didn’t hear the door open but felt arms wrap tightly around her.

“Mercy, baby what’s the matter?” Carmilla asked as Mercy curled into Carmilla.

“I miss Sky.” Mercy cried out. Carmilla kissed the top of her head, sighing.

“I know love.” Carmilla said, she laid down pulling Mercy down against her. “Trust me love, I know.” Carmilla ran her hand through Mercy’s hair as the girl’s breathing slowly evened out, only letting out small shuddering breathes every few minutes.

x-x-x

The next morning Danny walked into Mercy’s room, she stopped at the door and smiled when she saw Carmilla and Mercy sprawled out on the bed together. She snapped a quick photo of them before walking over to the bed, she knelt down next to Carmilla, brushing the hair back from the woman’s face.

“Carm… Carm wake up.” She said softly and watched as Carmilla’s eyes fluttered open. “Hey pretty thing.” Danny smiled and Carmilla pulled herself into Danny’s arm. Danny lifted the woman and carried her out of their daughter’s room.

“She’s messed up Dan.” Carmilla said once they were back in their own room. Danny sighed sitting down with Carmilla in her lap.

“I know.” Danny admitted as Laura woke up and curled around her back.

“She’ll be ok.” Laura promised.

“She’s having nightmares.” Carmilla said and Danny sighed dropping her head into her hands.

“We can fix this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couldnt find this in my folders and holy shit I started freaking out. I found it! YAY. Also send me prompts guys! Esp anything you want to see with the ot3 relationship or with the kids when they were younger. OR even Perry/Laf or well anything :D


	74. Love Bites 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guys know because I've never said this before but this is all set in the future. I mention in here 2025, Mercy was born in 2023 so she would have been 2 making Sky 1.

Hazel sat next to her younger sister, a Disney movie was playing softly in the background. Hazel had her arm around Sky as the girl stared blankly at the TV. Both had given up on actually watching the movie, instead both were thinking about all the unsaid things going through their minds currently. Hazel was worried, Sky never stayed quiet about these things for this long. Normally she was much more open about what was going on in her life. However in the last week, since her and Mercy had broken up, the younger girl had completely shut down. Hazel sighed kissing the top of the girl’s head.

“How about we go do something tonight?” Hazel asked running her hand through Sky’s hair.

“You have plans with Charlie.” Sky pointed out and Hazel nodded.

“I can cancel them though, she’ll understand.”

“Don’t do that to her. I’ll be fine,” Sky smiled up at her. “Promise.”

“Alright.” Hazel sighed and turned back to the TV. “If you need me you call, ok?”

“I know boss.” Sky chuckled.

“I’m worried about you Sky.”

“I know… How’s she doing?”

“Honestly… I don’t know.” Hazel told her truthfully.

“I hope she’s ok.” Sky said snuggling closer to her sister.

x-x-x

Hazel sighed looking up at Charlie and Charlie rolled her eyes dropping onto the bed next to her, pulling her shirt back on.

“Alright, how is she?” Charlie asked.

“Fucked up.” Hazel snarled and Charlie shot her a look.

“Do not start acting like this is in any way my fault.” Charlie said.

“Sorry.” Hazel sat up, swinging her legs off the side of the bed, she buried her head in her hands. “She’s really messed up.” Hazel said and Charlie nodded, curling around the woman.

“So is Mercy.” Charlie said and kissed Hazel’s shoulder, choking up. “She’s having nightmares.” That caught Hazel’s attention.

“What do you mean?”

“She can’t sleep, she wakes up crying every night.” Charlie said worried and Hazel turned around wrapping her arms around the woman, kissing her temple.

“It’ll be ok Charlie.” Hazel said as Charlie started to cry.

“She’s so upset… she messed up and she knows it.”

“But Sky won’t take her back.”

“She’s too stubborn to ask.” Charlie spat out and Hazel laughed nodding.

“That’s our sisters for you.” She chuckled and Charlie chuckled lightly burying her face in Hazel’s chest.

“I love you Hazel.” She said and Hazel smiled, kissing the top of her head.

“Trust me Charlie, I love you so much. so much that it hurts sometimes just being away from you. I just want to be around you and hold you and kiss you.” Hazel explained and Charlie laughed.

“They’ll get their heads out of their asses one day.”

“I’m sure they will.” Hazel smiled. “And if not, I’m sure you can do it for them.”

“I’m sure you can help me.” Charlie said and kissed Hazel “I’ll never leave you Hazel, not ever.”

“That’s a good thing, because I don’t think I could breathe without you.”

“I know I couldn’t.” Charlie said as Hazel pulled her back down so they were lying in the bed, her hand dragging through Charlie’s hair.

“I don’t know how they fight like that.”

“HAve you met our siblings? They’ve fought this way since they were infants.”

“Oh god the great binky battle of 2025.” Hazel laughed and Charlie smiled.

“The looks Sky had perfected at that age were killers.” Charlie said and Hazel nodded.

“Try living with that little monster.” HAzel said.

“No thanks, she scared me.”

“And Mercy would just dig her little heels in and cross her arms, so much attitude, such a little body.” Hazel chuckled, she looked over at Charlie. “They have to realize they are destined to be together right?”

“I’m sure they do, but neither is proud of what happened and neither wants to say their sorry first. Soon though… Soon.”


	75. Love Bites 4

Sky walked over to Rodney sitting down in the chair next to him.

“You look rough.” He said and Sky scoffed. “You and Merc still haven’t made up huh?”

“Rodney I’m here to let loose… please just shut up and hand me a drink.” Sky said and Rodney nodded doing as he was asked.

“So rumor has it the Rangers and Wild will make it into the Finals.” He said sitting back down and Sky laughed.

“Good luck with that, I don’t see the Wild making it pass Chicago or the Rangers pass Tampa.” Sky said and he nodded.

“I agree.”

“Though Rangers pose a threat.”

“You’re both wrong.” A woman walked up and dropped into an empty chair. “Red Wings go all the way, take the cup.” She said sternly and Sky smiled at her.

“My girlfriend’s mother would like you.” She said and then caught herself. “My ex’s.”

“Shit luck for her then hmm?” The woman said and Sky nodded. “Tamara by the way, Rodney’s older cousin.” She reached over Rodney to offer her hand to Sky.

“Sky,” Sky said taking the woman’s hand.

“I know, I’ve seen all of your performances with little Rod here. He never tried to introduce you to me however. Afraid it would be even harder to hook up with you if I was standing around.” She smirked as Rodney turned a deep red.

“Right on that note I need a refill.” He said standing up and Tamara jumped into his seat.

“You dance, I’ve seen you, in the underground stuff.” Sky said.

“Yup, that would be me.” She smiled. “So, tell me about this ex.”

“Oh god no, I’m here to have fun, not relive the last few weeks.” Sky said and Tamara smirked.

“Alright.” She smiled. “You’ll be ok if I leave you for a bit right? My friend just showed up.” Tamara said and Sky nodded.

“Nice to meet you.”

“Enjoy your evening Sky.” She said walking away as Rodney walked back up.

“You wanna drop some music and get some shit done?” He asked and Sky smirked nodding.

“Hell yeah, I came here to let off some steam so let’s do it.” Sky said and Rodney walked up to the sound system turning it on. Sky smiled up at him before following the large crowd into the middle of the room. She knew most of the people around her from dance, a few were from other teams they had always competed against. She was comfortable with them, and they knew she needed her space. However no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t keep her eyes off Tamara. She was always checking to see where the woman was, and every time the woman was watching her.

“You know, nothing is stopping you.” Rodney said walking up behind her, he put his hands on her hips and Sky shook her head.

“I’m not going to go after your cousin. I’m not that kind of person.”

“You deserve some fun. Mercy broke your heart.” He said and Sky nodded. “You love her, you have for a long time, it’s time to let her go.” Rodney said and Sky looked over toward Tamara. She gave the woman a smile and walked up to her.

“Your friend still around?” Sky asked and Tamara smirked.

“Nope, she left a few minutes ago.” She admitted and Sky smiled wrapping her arms around Tamara.

“Good for me, shit for her.” She said and Tamara laughed.

“Good for me too.” She said as she wrapped her arms around Sky pulling her close. “I’ve been watching you make eyes at me all night.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, and god I’ve wanted to do something about it all night.”

“Do something about it now.” Sky said and instantly Tamara’s lips were on hers.

“Want to get out of here?”

“Yes.” Sky said and Tamara pulled Sky away.

x-x-x

Tamara pushed Sky up against the wall dragging her hand up the smaller dancer’s stomach. She dragged Sky’s shirt up over her head, before attacking her neck.

“Shit,” Sky said hooking a leg around the woman’s hip.

“That’s hot.” Tamara said and Sky rolled her eyes.

“Just shut up.” Sky said and kissed the woman.

“I can do that.” Tamara said and Sky huffed.

“Apparently not.” Sky shot back but Tamara bit down on her exposed collarbone. Suddenly Sky pushed her back, shaking her head. “Stop… Tamara stop.” Sky said stepping awaying from the woman, who raised her hands stepping back.

“Everything ok?” Tamara asked grabbing Sky’s shirt handing it over to her.

“I can’t do this.” Sky admitted dragging a hand through her hair and Tamara nodded.

“I started figuring that when you said her name.” Tamara said and buttoned Sky’s shirt back up for her. “You’re a good kid, you deserve better than someone who is going to leave you.” She explained and Sky shook her head.

“It’s not like that… we just.”

“Had a really bad fight and you two broke up?”

“Yeah.”

“If she’s really worth it to you… it’ll work out. If not ask Rodney for my number.” Tamara smiled before looking Sky over once more. “You sure you’re ok?”

“I am,” Sky kissed her cheek. “Thank you,”

“Alright,” Tamara started walking away then turned back to Sky. “Hey, those eyes you were throwing my way earlier… don’t lose those. I damn near melted in my shoes.” She smiled and Sky laughed.

“Thanks.”

“Hey, it gets better!” Tamara said disappearing back into the building. Sky sighed looking up at the stars, she hoped it did, she really missed Mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sky has seduction eyes, just so ya'll know, and apparently they revel Carmilla's.


	76. Love Bites 5

Laura looked around the living room full of young adults. It was summer and between whatever drama occurring between Mercy and Sky and the other two couples not being able to be more than a few inches away from one another she couldn’t stand it. Throw in that it was the 4th day in a row that they had decided to crash at their house, Laura was losing her mind.

“That’s it, go pack bags, we’re going to the beach.” Laura demanded and Carmilla grinned up at her from her spot on the couch.

“The beach huh?”

“I’m sick of them just bumming around the house.”

“So hurry up go get your beach shit together and lets go.” Carmilla said.

“Mom it takes like an hour to get to the beach.” Mercy whined.

“Yes, that’s why you need to hurry.” Laura said and Mercy huffed.

“Gezz Mercy you really going to try and ruin it for us?” Sky shot at her and Mercy glared at her.

“Get to your corners you two.” Hazel said grabbing Sky’s elbow before leading the girl out of the house.

“I’ll be right back.” Aaron promised and kissed Hendrix before chasing after Hazel and Sky.

x-x-x

“Mom you guys go, I’m fine.” Sky sighed sitting hanging out the window of the car. They had decided to stop at the rest stop before getting all the way to the beach, and apparently it wasn’t an hour drive, closer to two hours. They had even managed to convince Perry, Laf, Elsie, her family,  even Ruth and Scout to join them. Sky rolled her eyes as everyone walked toward the building; she had a deep hate for public restrooms. However the rest stops were always one of her favorite places to people watch, people from all over would stop and get out to stretch, get food, and relax for a bit before getting back on the road. She was scanning the area, smiling at all the dogs and little kids that were around when she spotted a woman not much older than herself. Her train of thought stopped as soon as her eyes settled on her. She figured the woman knew she was staring at her, she had looked over at Sky and smiled. Sky grinned back giving a slight wave but lost balance toppling out of the window and down to the pavement below, smacking her head.

“Ow, fuck.” Sky whined, curling in on herself.

“Oh my god.” She heard someone say, running over to her. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah… yeah.” Sky said attempting to sit up, but instantly laid back down. “Just a little dizzy.” Sky said and the woman chuckled.

“A little dizzy? You just fell out of a truck and onto cement.” She smiled and Sky shrugged.

“I’ve been through worse.” Sky smiled.

“Sky? Why are you on the ground?” Laf asked walking up.

“I passed out and fell from the window.” Sky lied and the mystery woman shot her a confused look then laughed.

“I saw the whole thing, it was terrible.” She said.

“Maybe I should go get you some ice.”

“That’d rock.” Sky said as she tried to sit up again, allowing the woman to help her.

“So Sky is it?”

“Yeah,” Sky reached her hand out and the woman took it.

“Daisy.” She smiled shaking Sky’s hand.

“Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too, had I known my looks were capable of such atrocities I would have been more careful.” She joked and Sky laughed.”You’re pretty scraped up, maybe we should take care of these.”

“I’m sure she’s fine.” Mercy said walking up and Sky glared at her. “We should get aunt Ruth to look at you though.”

“Here why don’t you help me get her up?” Daisy smiled and Mercy shook her head.

“If she really passed out she shouldn’t be standing till we get some juice and sugar into her.” Mercy said giving Sky a pointed look, telling the girl she knew the other had lied.

“Why don’t you go find aunt Ruth, Mercy.” Sky said coldly and Mercy snarled slightly at that.

“I think maybe someone from your family should be by your side.”

“You aren’t…” Sky started but stopped seeing the hurt look cross Mercy’s face.

“I have to go… it was nice meeting you, Sky.” Daisy said. “Next time you check someone out be more careful, and make sure your girlfriend doesn’t want to kill them.” She said softly leaning in and Sky shook her head.

“We broke up.”

“Well that was a mistake.” Daisy said and then stood up. “Take care of this one Mercy.” She said before running over to her own car and getting in. Mercy scooted closer to Sky, wrapping an arm around the woman.

“You didn’t pass out did you?” Mercy said and Sky shook her head.

“I was…”

“Staring at that woman. I know.” Mercy said and Sky felt terrible but nodded. “It’s ok… we aren’t together... but I’m still your sister.”

“Mercy… I think I’m gonna be sick.” Sky said and Mercy quickly helped Sky scramble over to the nearest trash can where she lost the contents of her stomach. Groaning she leaned back into Mercy who sat them down on the grass, she wrapped her arms around Sky, brushing the woman’s hair from her face.

“You ok?” Mercy asked and Sky groaned shaking her head. “I think you got a concussion.”

“Why don’t we stick you in the car and I’ll check you out?” Ruth asked walking up, Scout was right behind her with an icepack. Ruth helped Mercy walk Sky over to the car and sit her down. Ruth quickly checked her out and shook her head. “You are really damn lucky, you don’t have a concussion but you have a really bad bump on the back of your head. Laf said you passed out?” Ruth raised an eyebrow at the girl who smiled slyly.

“It wasn’t.. exactly like that.”

“Well as long as you didn’t pass out.” Ruth said and had Sky swing her legs so she was completely in the car. “Mercy get in, bandage up her cuts. Keep the icepack on your head.” Ruth instructed and Sky groaned, Mercy climbed over her and started cleaning the cuts the girl had. Ruth rolled her eyes but threw her arm over Scout’s shoulder and walked them back to the building.

“Here why don’t you lay back down?” Mercy said and Sky adjusted herself till she could lay down with her head in Mercy’s lap. Mercy brushed the hair from Sky’s face before picking up her arm and inspecting the scrape she had. “That looks painful.” She winced and Sky shrugged.

“Not that bad.” She said back and Mercy rolled her eyes, she poured a small amount of rubbing alcohol onto the wound and Sky yelped. Mercy squeezed her hand and kissed Sky quickly.

“Sorry love.” She said and then pulled back, shocked at herself. “I’m… shit Sky I’m sorry.” She said about to stand up and get out of the car. Sky grabbed her hand and pulled her back shaking her head.

“Don’t go.” Sky said, and Mercy sat back down, allowing Sky’s head to fall back into her lap. “Please Mercy… stay.” Sky said and Mercy saw the tears filling the girl’s eyes.

“Ok Sky… I’ll stay.”

“Forever…”

“Forever.” Mercy smiled and Sky leaned up kissing her again.

x-x-x

Mercy sat back against the short chair they had, Sky’s head in her lap as they laid on the beach. Their family scattered throughout the large sandy beach. Mercy picked Sky’s arm up inspecting the bandage once again.

“You feeling any better?”

“Still hurts,” She said looking up at Mercy. “Only when you touch it though.” She added and stuck her tongue out at her.

“Shut up.” Mercy growled and leaned down kissing her. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, we both said some shit we shouldn’t have. Both made some choices we shouldn’t have. It’s better now.” Sky admitted and Mercy smiled at her.

“Yeah well you weren’t the one getting a plate thrown at you.”

“It wasn’t at you, there was a spider.”

“Sure, keep saying that.” Mercy laughed and kissed Sky once more. “Though seriously Sky, do we need to stick you in Taekwondo with us so you can learn to control your aggression?” Mercy joked and Sky huffed at her.

“Only if you plan on telling me I was only good for a fu…” Mercy cut her off kissing her.

“I was wrong.”

“I know you were.”

“Good, I’m sorry.”

“We’re ok, you can stop saying that now.”

“I’ll never be able to stop saying that.” Mercy admitted and Sky shrugged.

“I could get used to it.” She smirked. “Can you believe them?” Sky said pointing out Hazel and Danny who were out in the water attempting to surf the small swells that were coming in.

“Hey man as long as no one walks by talking about how they want to bang my mom again I’m good.” Mercy said and Sky scrunched her face up.

“Or Hazel, that was gross.”

“Hey you’re sister is pretty hot out there.”

“So is your mom.”

“Ok… new subject.” Mercy said.

“I think Aaron and Hendrix are rating people.” Sky said and they both looked over to the men who were indeed conferring with one another every time someone walked by.

“So you think they are going to get caught?”

“Doubt it. They haven’t gotten caught in the years they’ve been doing it.” Sky rolled her eyes. “You think your aunt Ruth is ever going to ask Scout out?”

“Wait… she hasn’t yet?” Mercy said looking over at the pair who were talking.

“I don’t think so.”

“That’s odd.”

“They are constantly around each other now.”

“It’s cute! They’re nervous!” Mercy said and Sky laughed. “They deserve to be happy.”

“Who would have thought, the woman walking into our lives randomly like that would change them so much.” Sky said referring to Ruth.

“Think her and mom will ever get along?”

“Oh hell no, especially not now since Ruth is trying to woo your aunt.”

“She’s not really my aunt.”

“Close enough.” Sky laughed.

“No, she’s my mom’s cousin. I don’t know what that makes me but she’s not my aunt.” Mercy said and Sky craned her neck to look up at the woman.

“Mercy?”

“Hmmm?”

“Shut up.” Sky said before leaning up and kissing her.

“Hey now!” Carmilla yelled from down the beach and the two broke apart looking toward her. Danny had at some point left the water and had picked Carmilla up. Carmilla struggled against her as Danny carried her right back into the water and dropped her once she was waist deep. When Carmilla popped back up she was snarling at the taller woman.

 

“Your mom is so dead.” Sky said and Mercy chuckled nodding, she ran her hand across Sky’s bare stomach, resting her hand against her.

“Get back here wolf.” Carmilla yelled chasing after Danny in the water. Mercy laughed as they passed in front of them.

“Hey, that means a surfboard is open, want to have Hazel attempt to teach us?” Sky asked and Mercy thought about it for a moment before nodding.

“Sure,” She looked up toward Hazel. “Though we might have to push Charlie off her board first.” She chuckled, Charlie was sitting on Hazel’s board in front of Hazel who had her arms tightly wrapped around the woman, her head resting on Charlie’s shoulder. Sky smiled and stood up, she turned around to help Mercy to her feet, dragging her into the water and over to Hazel and Charlie.

“Hey you two.” Charlie smiled at them as Sky and Mercy waded in the water in front of them.

“Hey Hazel, can you teach us to surf?” Sky asked and Hazel looked down at her sister.

“Us?”

“Yes us, jerk.” Sky shot back and Hazel smiled kissing Charlie.

“You mind babe?”

“Not at all, go have fun. Though one of you gets to hang out with me on the beach while the other gets a crash course.” She said pointing to the other couple.

“I’ll go with Charlie, you have fun not drowning.” Sky smiled kissing Mercy who nodded as Charlie slipped into the water next to her and they made their way back to shore. Hazel pulled Mercy out of the water and onto the other board. Charlie laid down in the shade of the umbrella next to Laf and Perry, Sky laid down resting her head on Charlie’s stomach.

“You guys better?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Sky said and Charlie smiled running a hand through the girl’s hair.

“Good.”

“What is Hendrix doing?” Sky asked looking over toward him. He was waist deep in the water and picking up Aaron’s younger siblings throwing them a few feet away into the water.

“That’s his way of having fun I guess.”

“I thought it was rating how hot people on the beach was?”

“Aaron’s gay, he can only have fun with that for so long.” Charlie laughed and Sky shrugged, nodding.

“Yeah I can see that being boring pretty quickly.”

“Scoot over.” Carmilla grumbled kicking at Sky’s feet as she laid down in the sun a towel wrapped around her shoulders.

“Someone is grumpy.” Sky said adjusting so Carmilla could lay down.

“Red giant thought it’d be cute to toss me into the water.” She growled as Danny walked up behind her and dropped a water bottle next to her head.

“You used to be so much more fun.” Danny said and Carmilla flipped her off.

“She’s right you know Carm?” Perry added and everyone looked at her. “What it’s true, you used to be much more active. Cute… adorable really.”

“My wife is going crazy.” Laf laughed and Perry shrugged.

“Hey Danny… I think we have a new couple.” Carmilla said looking over toward Ruth and Scout.

“Alright who won the bet?” Danny asked and Laf pulled their phone out to check.

“Elsie.” Laf said.

“What?” Elsie said sitting up a little bit, yawning.

“You won the bet on how long those two tip toe around dating.” Danny explained nodding toward Ruth and Scout who were smiling at one another, foreheads pressed together.

“Awesome.” Elsie smiled laying back down. “Wait… do we even call it dating still? At that age?”

“Well… speaking of age…” Laf said and Danny raised an eyebrow at them.

“Speaking of age… what?” Danny pushed.

“Did you know you were Alpha of your pack?” Laf asked and Danny’s eyes shot wide, shaking her head as Carmilla burst out laughing.

“What’s that mean?” Sky asked Charlie who shrugged.

“It means Danny is… well the leader of the family pack now.” Laura explained. “She’s like what Grandpa Paul was.”

“Oh not just now… she has been.”

“What do you mean has been?” Carmilla asked sitting up, she moved so she was leaning back into Laura’s arms.

“Well my best estimate without having any comparable DNA… since before Mercy was born.” Laf said and the three women’s jaws dropped.

“What does that mean?”

“A lot. Mainly… haven’t you noticed that no one is ageing in the pack?” Laf asked shocked as they all looked at one another shaking their heads.

“Laf you have to remember they don’t know what you know.” Perry said laughing.

“Oh right… Well you guys age at the same rate as your partners, we know this. However… did you know the pack ages at the same rate as their alpha?”

“No.” Carmilla said sitting up.

“Well that makes sense since you are most likely the first wolf on record that is mated to a vampire so thus you don’t age, let alone being the alpha of a pack.” Laf explained.

“I’m still waiting here Laf.”

“For as long as you’re alpha your pack won’t age. So my guess… Scout might have lived 40 some years like you guys but she’s really in her early twenties still… like you guys.” Danny looked over toward Scout, the woman did look young still, she never really thought about it much.

“Sky, your turn.” Mercy said walking up, she fell down onto Charlie’s legs, soaking wet. “I think I tried to drink half that lake.” Mercy whined.

“Didn’t work out so well for you?” Sky asked.

“I’m not talented enough to do sports.” Mercy whined and Sky laughed leaning over she kissed her.

“You’re great at taekwondo.” She reminded her before jogging over to Hazel in the water. Mercy curled up into Charlie’s side.

“I’m glad you guys are ok.” Charlie said kissing the top of her head. “I didn’t like our mini me’s not together.”

“I’m glad too… I love her.” Mercy said watching Sky and Hazel playing in the waves, Sky pushing Hazel off her surfboard. “She’s it for me…” Mercy smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoot end of that! Let me know what you guys think! Also! We have a bunch of Bios started so do you guys want to see those posted here? Or kept over on Tumblr? Also who do you want to see the most?


	77. Mercy's Dyslexia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:Maybe one of the kids try's to hide the fact that they have a learning disability, because they're young and afraid the moms will be disappointed( like young kids do ) and the other 2 help them with their homework, before the moms find out from a teacher.

Hendrix sighed as Mercy was on the verge of tears, they had been working for a few hours now on her spelling list.

“Alright come here.” He said and Mercy crawled into his lap, tears finally flowing down her face.

“I just don’t understand why I don’t know these.” She cried and Hendrix wrapped his arms around her.

“It’s ok, we will figure something out, we don't need to tell moms.” He said resting his chin on the top of her head. “What about that paper? Why don’t we take a look at that and edit it.” He said and Mercy nodded, he turned them in the chair so they were facing the laptop. Mercy pulled up her paper that was due at the end of the week and leaned back into Hendrix as he read through it, fixing any small mistakes.

“Hey,” Charlie said walking in, she sat down on Mercy’s bed. “So I picked up a book, explaining dyslexia.” Charlie said pulling the book out of her bag handing it over to Mercy. “I think this explains a lot about what is going on with you.”

“Thanks.” Mercy said skimming the book’s back cover. “Is it going to have how to fix it?”

“I’m not sure... “ Charlie admitted. “But I have my own copy so I’ll read it and figure it out.”

“Alright kid… this is ready to be turned in.” Hendrix said. “We’ll pick up the studying later.”

x-x-x

Mercy sat at the piano the family had, she was practicing as Drix came up and sat next to her.

“What ya playing?” He asked and Mercy looked up at him.

“It’s a cover of Skillerx With You Friends. Christina Grimmie put a video up of it on youtube so I learned it from her.” Mercy explained, she stopped at focused on him. “What are you smiling about?”

“I had an idea a minute ago.” He pulled out a paper full of tape with letters on it. Taking the letters in order he counted out keys and placed the tape on them. “Alright so you need to do is learn where the keys are.”

“Here.” Mercy reached across and played the key where the A was and the key where the Z was.” Ok so I know the range… and you know I know my alphabet.” She chuckled and Hendrix nodded.

“Ok get your spelling list out.” Hendrix said and Mercy went to get her spelling list, returning a few minutes later. “Sit over there.” He said and looked down at the list. “Ok first word, Because.” Hendrix said and then played the word out on the keys, he looked over toward Mercy.

“B E C A U S E.” She spelt out and Hendrix grinned.

“Perfect!” He smiled. They went through the rest of the list practicing each word till Mercy was able to spell them without Hendrix having to play them.

x-x-x

Mercy stared down at her spelling test with a huge grin on her face, she looked up at her teacher who smiled back.

“Good job Mercy.” She smiled.

“This is real?”

“Yes.” The teacher chuckled. “Go on home, enjoy your weekend.” Mercy grinned and ran out toward the bus. She went straight to Hendrix and sat down next to him handing him her test.

“Great job!” He grinned hugging her.

“We’ll have to show moms when we get home.” Charlie smiled kissing the top of Mercy’s head.

x-x-x

For the next three weeks Mercy grinned every time she passed the fridge and saw her first and now building amount of spelling tests hanging on the fridge with a very large A on each of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know much about Dyslexia and was pretty terrified of doing this prompt really poorly but I'm kinda happy with the outcome. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do! :D Let me know!


	78. Go Karting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Go Karting  
> Charlie/Hazel/Aaron: 22 Drix 21 Mercy 19 Sky 18

Carmilla looked around the living room at the group of family gathered there, she looked over at Laura and Danny who were curled up on the couch with each other.

“Hey… you guys want to do date night?” She asked and everyone turned to look at her. “Not you guys!” She snapped and everyone but Danny and Laura refocused back on the TV.

“Yeah… that sounds fun.” Danny yawned and Laura looked at her watch.

“Can I have an hour to get ready?” She asked and Carmilla shrugged.

“You look wonderful how you are love, but if you would like, take your time. I say casual dress.” Carmilla smiled and Laura disentangled herself from Danny, she leaned down kissing Carmilla as she passed.

“You’re adorable.” She said before making her way upstairs.

“Hey why don’t you guys all go out too?” Danny asked looking around the room.

“Yeah guys let’s do a triple date night.” Aaron said and Hendrix groaned.

“Those are no fun, it's like a normal hang out day.”

“It’s better than sitting here on the floor.” Sky pointed out and Hendrix nodded.

“We could go get some Steak and Shake and go like… putt putt golfing or something.” Hazel suggested and Hendrix sighed looking up at Aaron who looked excited.

“I guess.” He said.

“We’ll Scout and I have plans tonight…” Ruth said and Scout looked up at her.

“She’s has a dinner planned but won’t tell me what it is.” Scout said and Ruth turned bright red.

“God, you two are sickenly sweet sometimes.” Carmilla said and Ruth stared at her.

“Like you guys aren’t.” Ruth shot back.

“I remember when you guys started dating… I got cavities from being in the same room.” Scout said and Ruth grinned.

“That’s right you knew them at the start.”

“I did, and it was adorable.”

“Not as adorable as us.” Ruth smiled kissing Scout.

“Ok… get out.” Danny said and Ruth laughed standing up.

“We should go get ready anyway.” She said as they left.

x-x-x

“Alright,” Mercy said as the six of them sat around the table at their local Steak and Shake. “What are we going to do after this?”

“Guys the new go kart place opened up.” Charlie said and everyone looked at her grinning.

“Really?”

“Last week.” She said pointing out a flyer on the side of the building.

“It’s just down the road.” Aaron said. “What do you guys say? Up for a bit of friendly racing?”

“Honey when has ever been friendly when it’s competitive with us?” Hendrix asked and Aaron shrugged.

“I thought I would try for optimistic.” He said and everyone laughed. “Why don’t we finish up here and then head over?” He said and everyone agreed. Soon they were piling into the cars. They made their way over to the go kart place. Hazel and Charlie led the group up to the counter where a girl sat behind it, snapping gum and flipping through her phone.

“How many?”

“Six.” Charlie said pulling her wallet out. The girl looked up at them, she rolled her eyes before tapping away at the computer.

“30 bucks.” She said and Charlie handed over the cash, she handed back wristbands. “Left wrist, John is back there, he’ll put you on machines. Don’t hit each other or other guests.”

“Thanks.” Charlie said back unamused. She handed out the wristbands before they made their way back to the track. Hazel took Charlie’s hand and kissed her cheek as they went.

“You are the best.” Hazel said and Charlie rolled her eyes.

“You’re a dork.”

“I’m your dork.” Hazel smiled and Charlie nodded.

“Six of you right?” A guy asked jogging up.

“Right.” Hendrix smiled.

“Alright, take the first six then.” He smiled back. “Grab helmets from the wall first.” He said as he walked by Sky. “Wouldn’t want any of you hurt.” He grinned and Mercy glared at him, taking Sky’s hand in her own.

“Don’t get jealous love, he’s so not pitching what I’m batting for.” She said and that soothed Mercy a little.

“Alright, you guys there are already a few other guests on the track so be careful. Another group is coming right behind you too.” He said and everyone nodded climbing into the karts. Once everyone was secured into the karts they started pulling out onto the track. They zipped back and forth across the road, going over hills and around tight curves. The track switched from dirt to pavement and back again. It was an amazing track that had been set up, wide enough for passing and the karts working well enough to actually do so. They quickly came up on the other guests that were mentioned. Quickly zipping by them. They thought they had lost them but realized that the other guests had followed them and were making a good go at a race with them. By the time the first lap was done the next set of four people were getting on the track and had joined them. With now 13 people on the track in a tight pack they all raced to gain a lead over one another. When the fourth and final lap was done and everyone pulled into the pit everyone got out smiling.

“Damn that was awesome.” Charlie said walking over to the other guests pulling her helmet off.

“Charlie?” Carmilla asked pulling her helmet off.

“Oh shit!” Charlie jumped and Carmilla laughed.

“You guys decided to do go karting too?”

“So did we.” Ruth laughed walking up to them.

“Um… yeah.” Laf said and everyone laughed.

“Hey wait… that means Mom! You beat us all.” Sky said and Perry grinned.

“Yup, I beat your butts! How was eating my dust?” She laughed and everyone started at her for a moment before laughing too.

“Hey… how about as a celebratory idea we all go out and get ice cream… on aunt Perry!” Mercy said and everyone nodded.

“Alright sounds fair.” Perry gave in smiling, taking Laf’s hand in her own as they walked back to the cars.

“So think they’ll ever realize you own all the records at all the local go kart tracks?” Laf asked and Perry shook her head.

“Doubt it, but I like it that way. It gives them hope that they can beat me.” She smirked and Laf laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys we're so close to 100 Chapters! I'm super excited! :D What do you want to see for the 100th chapter?!


	79. Charlotte 'Charlie' Hollis Bio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick bio on Charlie Hollis.

Charlotte “Charlie” Hollis - Human

Born - June 21, 2020

Charlie Hollis, smart, headstrong, and protective. She is the biological daughter of Laura Hollis, and the first born. Being the oldest of her two other siblings she took on the job of protecting them, and the rest of her family, getting her in a lot of trouble. As a young child she had grey-green eyes, and blonde hair. Growing older she started to lose the blonde slowly turning to a deeper brown, finally nearly matching Laura’s by the time she hit her teens. Her eyes also changed taking on an intense green color. At 17 she cut her long hair extremely short dying it with light blonde highlights. Being her mother’s daughter she didn’t grow to be very tall, she stopped at around 5’4.

Her personality is rather diverse. As a young child her persona mostly took on a very girly look. She loved pink, barbies, and anything to do with flowers. At the same time she would literally fight anyone that said something bad about her family. This got her suspended from school on many occasions and she even came close to being expelled. As she grew up she grew out of the girly attitude opting for a more tomboyish expression. She went to her senior prom in a tux and binder.

At nine years old her mothers signed her, Hendrix, and Mercy up for taekwondo because of her habit of fighting. This taught her not only she was not the biggest or the baddest, but how to control her actions. She became very good at the sport trying to learn every aspect. She is best at sparring, and her weapon of choice are the kamas. At 16 she started dating her best friend Hazel Lafontaine, but kept the relationship a secret from her family for two years.

When in Disney World as a small child she fell in love with archaeology when digging in a small dinosaur pit. She tries to learn everything about it that she can through out the rest of her school career finally going college to make a career out of it. 

Young Charlie:

Teen:

Young Adult:

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying something new tonight guys the first of many to come little bios of the family members. Please let me know what you think I'll most likely post them up on Tumblr too when I get around to it. Make sure to check out the chapter that I upload after this too! Enjoy.


	80. Charlie Meeting Hendrix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kids reactions to first meeting their siblings or cousins.   
> Starting with Charlie, the rest will come.

Charlie 14 months, Drix… Infant/newborn

Danny picked Charlie up from her spot on the playscape blanket they had spread across the floor, she tucked the little girl into her arm so Charlie could see forward as she walked.

“Charlie, we have a someone very special we want you to meet.” Danny started explaining. “You need to be really careful with him, and very quiet ok?” Danny asked and Charlie giggled. Danny walked into the hospital room where Carmilla was sitting with Hendrix in her arms.

“Hey little girl.” Carmilla smiled tiredly from the bed, Charlie however was entranced by the tiny face poking out of the blanket in her arms. Danny set Charlie down on the bed and the girl instantly started crawling up Carmilla to the object in her arms.

“Charlie, we would like you to meet your baby brother Hendrix.” Laura said sitting on the edge of the bed, watching as Charlie reached up and touched the boy’s chin, pulling the blanket away from his face. Hendrix scrunched his face up and let out a cry. Charlie grabbed at her own binky that was attached to her shirt, she pulled it off and popped it into the boys mouth. She clapped when his eyes opened and he stopped crying.

“You’re a big sister now Charlie, you getta watch out for him.” Danny said and Charlie smiled looking down at him. Charlie curled up into Carmilla’s side keeping an eye on the tiny child as she let out a yawn. She fought off sleep as much as she could before finally giving in and allowing her eyes to slide closed as his did the same. She dreamt of showing him all her favorite toys and being able to play with him, and always watching out for him no matter what, because he was her’s and she needed to protect him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys check out the chapter right before this I decided to put up the Bios in here for everyone. Let me know what you guys think!


	81. Taekwondo 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: One of the kids joining a sport.

Carmilla stared across the table at Charlie who stared right back at her mother, unwavering.

“Having a glare off is not going to solve this.” Laura pointed out and sat down next to Charlie. “Charlie, this has got to stop, we have talked about this a dozen times already. The school will expel you one day, aunt Elsie won’t be able to cover for us anymore.” Laura tried to explain.

“The kid deserved it.” Charlie stated stubbornly.

“And no one is disagreeing with that!” Laura nearly shouted. “We just can’t have you punching every kid you have a mild dislike over.” Charlie shrank back into her chair, her head ducking down.

“Mom…”

“Don’t mom me right now! You are going to get kicked out of school! This has to end.”

“Laura.” Carmilla said she walked over to Laura putting a hand on the woman’s chest forcing her to step back. “This won’t solve anything.” She said and Laura stomped away, Carmilla shot a look at Charlie before chasing after Laura.

x-x-x

“I don’t understand why you are in so much trouble.” Sky said as she stared up at the ceiling fan in Charlie’s room.

“It’s not the first time I’ve gotten into a fight, and the school is looking to expel me.” Charlie explained sighing.

“I know that.” Sky said laughing.

“You were just standing up for Hendrix.” Hazel pointed out and Charlie sighed again.

“Yeah I know but still, it’s not good. I’m in real trouble this time.”

“As opposed to the other times?” Hazel laughed and Charlie rolled her eyes at her friend.

x-x-x

“There is a solution…” Perry said looking around the table at her friends. “You have to refocus her energy, put her in a contact sport that’ll teach her discipline.”

“Won’t that just make it worse?” Laura groaned.

“I suggest you put her in a form of martial arts.” Perry added ignoring Laura.

“Alright now I know you’re crazy Per.” Laura snapped at her.

“No really, think about it, she won’t be the best at everything. She’ll get her butt kicked a lot.”

“It’ll force her to grow up.” Danny said and Perry nodded.

“It’ll even knock her down a peg or two.” Laf said and Perry nodded.

“Come on Laura you took years of Krav Maga.” Perry insisted and Carmilla smirked.

“We all know how well that ended.”

“Hey I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself.”

“I seem to remember a certain text saying ‘Come quick, stuck in the library, bring fire extinguisher.” Danny smirked and Carmilla laughed high fiving her.

“I married a bunch of asses.” Laura growled as Perry shot her a sympathetic look. “I guess we can look into it.” Laura said and Danny grinned.

“She’ll love it.”

x-x-x

“What if I don’t want to do this?” Charlie said looking up at Carmilla who shook her head.

“You have to, for a bit at least.” Carmilla admitted and Charlie sighed.

“I don’t want to.”

“Just try and enjoy it. Who knows you could love it.”

“I doubt it.”

“I wanna join!” Hendrix said running up. “They have a weapons training class.” He grinned.

“Oh yes because we need you knowing how exactly to use things as a weapon.” Carmilla smirked at him and he pouted. “Well I guess we can sign you up too.”

“And me!” Mercy said and Carmilla laughed.

“And you.”

“Alright, looks like we have three new members!” The instructor walked up smiling at the kids. “I’ll go get you guys uniforms and belts and you can change into them. Class starts in ten minutes.”

“I don’t see why I have to do this.” Charlie mumbled and the instructor turned around.

“I’m not going to force you to be here, but you should really give it a try. I hope you will have fun and enjoy what we have to offer but if you don’t I know of a few other places that might be more suitable for you.” They offered and Charlie turned red.

“Sorry.” She said and the instructor walked off.

“Charlie, please just attempt to be on your best behavior.” Laura said and Charlie glared at her.

“Hey, watch it now.” Danny scolded.

“Here you guys go, get changed and then be on the mats in three minutes.” The instructor said handing the gear over.

“Come on Charlie.” Mercy said pulling her back into the woman’s locker room.

x-x-x

Charlie huffed as she tried to scramble back to her feet again. It was their third week in the Taekwondo classes and they started sparring a week ago. She was currently up against a girl not much younger than herself and was getting her butt handed to her.

“Just stay down, you really want to keep getting knocked down?” The girl said and Charlie glared at her, standing up she got back into a fighting stance. The other girl moved in on her quickly, Charlie was able to block a kick thrown at her, and stepped in able to land a punch squarely to the girl’s chest.

“Good job Charlie.” The instructor said and the younger girl was smiling at her. “Keep it up.”

“Don’t ever stop hitting, especially this close, tables can turn quickly.” The girl said and Charlie nodded as the timer went off. “Good job.” The girl said reaching her hand out to shake.

“Thanks.”

“You’ll get better, the first time you land a punch is always exciting.” She explained as they walked over to get a drink of water.

“How long have you been doing this?”

“Since I was four. I really enjoy sparing, but my heart is in the weapon training. Once you get the basics down everything will be easier.”

“Yeah, I hope so.” Charlie said looking over at Mercy who was working with another student.

“She really seems to love Forms.”

“Yeah.”

“Forms are hard, remembering all the individual moves. It’s not as bad at the start but each belt is another form.” She shook her head. “I struggle with them. Hey my mom is here see you next week.”

“Next week.”

“Hey maybe you’ll even land a kick next time.” She smiled and Charlie smiled back.

“Hey you,” Carmilla said walking in, “You have fun?” She asked as Charlie walked up hugging her.

“Yeah. I got my butt kicked.” Charlie admitted and Carmilla smirked.

“Yeah?”

“Bad.”

“Hey don’t get down on yourself, you held your own pretty well out there Charlie.” The instructor smiled walking up. “They all are doing well. Mercy is a little spitfire, can’t get her to sit still at all.”

“She’s a ball of energy. Hopefully this will tone it down a bit.” Carmilla laughed looking over at the tiny girl who was working through her forms still, getting advice from the other student.

“I love having them in class. They are a great addition. Soon they could be topping the class.”

“That’ll be interesting.” Carmilla said looking at her children. “Hopefully it keeps them out of trouble.”

“We shall try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright the next month is going to be crazy, I'm traveling a lot and we have the 100th chapter coming up. So I'm going to attempt to publish something every other day but I can't make promises. I hope you guys are enjoying these still! Let me know :)


	82. Taekwondo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie partakes in a competition for sparring.

Charlie/Hazel 19

Charlie walked off the mats and over to her coach who pulled her helmet off for her.

“You’re doing well kid.” She smiled handing Charlie a water bottle.

“Are they catching these fucking holds?” Charlie snapped and the woman nodded. “Good because she nearly knocked me off my foot.” Charlie said slightly louder looking directly at her sparring partner, Sandra. This meet was the third time in a row she was partnered with them and Charlie had beaten her every time, so this time she was pulling some real shit.

“Hey Charlie.” Hazel smiled pulling Charlie’s attention away from her partner. Charlie smiled when she turned and found Hazel standing directly in front of her, the girl grabbed the washcloth from the coach and started cleaning up a cut Charlie had across the side of her temple.

“Hey Haze.” Charlie smiled kissing the woman’s neck as she sat down allowing the girl to tend to her cuts.

“What a little cut too much to handle?” Sandra shouted over toward Charlie, who glared and nearly stood up to confront her off of the mats.

“Charlotte, do not let her rile you up.” Hazel said putting a hand in the middle of Charlie’s protective gear sitting the girl back down.

“What you going to let your girlfriend tell you when you can and can’t fight Hollis?” The girl shouted and Charlie stood again, Hazel once again stopped her, stepping half in front of Charlie, holding her there.

“Charlie, please baby. You don’t want to get into a fight off mats, they’ll DQ you.” Hazel explained. “Go back to your corner!” Hazel shouted at the woman who was walking up to them.

“Really going to let your girlfriend fight your battles?” Hazel could hear the smirk in the woman’s tone.

“Yeah actually I am, because she’s right the second we’re on the mats I will beat you fair and square.” Charlie said sitting back down. “Why don’t you taking your cheating ass back to the other side.” Charlie shot at her.

“Alright, get out of here.” Coach said stepping between them.

“You go get her.” Hazel said putting Charlie’s helmet back on her head. “Get her Char.” Hazel said pushing Charlie out onto the mats. “So if she actually kills her can I be held liable?”

“No clue, I think I’m more at risk than you are however.” Coach said back. They watched as the two bowed at one another before stepping back into their fighting stances.

“That’s not her stance?” Hazel said.

“Nope, that’s her I’m going to kill you stance.” Coach said with a slight smile on her face. As soon as they were allowed to fight Charlie was off her feet in a wide arcing tornado kick, landing both perfectly into Sandra’s chest, knocking the girl back a few feet. Charlie stalked across the mats toward her and landed a powerful cross-over side kick across Sandra’s chest causing the woman to crumble to the mats, unconscious. The ref jumped in and checked on Sandra, calling her coach and trainer over. He then walked up to Charlie and declared the match in her favor via knockout. Charlie walked back off the mats and pulled her helmet off pulling Hazel into a hug kissing her forehead.

“Holy shit Char!” Hazel grinned, pulling the girl down into a kiss. “That was amazing.”

“Well you told me to get her.” Charlie joked back.

“Good job kid.” Coach smiled patting Charlie’s back before going to untie the woman’s chest protector. Once she was free Charlie walked over to Sandra who was getting checked over by a medic, Charlie reached a hand out.

“Good spar.” She said and Sandra looked at her hand then up at Charlie, she reached out shaking Charlie’s hand.

“No offense about your girl.” Sandra said and Charlie shook her head.

“None taken, as long as I kick your ass on those mats.” Charlie grinned. “See you in a few months.” Charlie said walking away.

“Hey Hollis!” Sandra shouted after her. “Thanks for not hitting my head.”

“Concussions are nothing to aim for. I wanted you out for today, not out forever.” Charlie said back. “I still like proving I’m better than you.” She smirked and Sandra flipped her off.

“Two months Hollis.” Charlie walked back over to Hazel slinging her arm across the girl’s shoulders.

“Ready to head home?” She asked and Hazel nuzzled into her side.

“Yeah. I am.” She smiled. “See you tomorrow coach.” Hazel said over her shoulder.

“Take care of my star pupil now!” Coach said back, smiling as Hazel and Charlie walked out together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I would like to introduce you all to my beta Rybread30! I added her as a co-author because she has been helping me so much, and you guys really wouldn't be getting like any updates without her. So please feel free to welcome her! :)


	83. Hendrix 'Drix' Hollis Bio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bio for Hendrix. Courtesy of Ry

Hendrix “Drix” Hollis - Vampire

Born - September 5, 2021

Drix Hollis, kind, strong, smart. He is the biological son of Carmilla Karnstein, and he is the middle child. Being the only boy born into a family of five other girls he always felt like he had to be “the man of the house”. As a kid he kept his hair as long and shaggy as he could, his eyes are an electric blue like his uncle Zach’s. When he was 17 his mother Danny, said enough is enough and took him to cut his hair. Donating nearly all of it they were left with a strong, muscled, adult. His dark hair had become black as night, and he likes to have a clean shave at all times. Luckily he seemed to take after Danny in height being nearly 6 foot 2.  

His personality is pretty straight forward. As a young child he loved to be helpful especially toward his little sister. He also had pretty nasty anger issues, and a deep running snarky attitude. When he was bullied in school he tried to keep it to himself because he was embarrassed and didn’t want to draw attention to it. He always wants to be the big man even when he doesn’t have to be, he in the man and will take care of everyone who needs him.

When he was eight he was signed up for taekwondo with his sisters. Although it was mostly to teach Charlie how to control her actions the moms thought it would help him to learn how to get his anger under control. He got frustrated a lot during traditional forms, and sparring because he couldn’t remember the forms right and he was afraid of hurting the other  kids. Then he found staff and other weapons training. After mastering the staff he quickly learned how to use two at once being the only one in his region to do so. When he was 17 he was unusually shy when is can to asking his sisters best friend Aaron Maximoff out to prom.

Growing up he watching his mother, Laura, runaround editing, and writing stories from around the world.He loved sitting and listening to all of her tales when ever he could. In middle school he was assigned a project for a big part of history. It could be anything he wanted, but as he did research he came across an old story from 2012 Sandy Hook Elementary Shooting. It didn’t sound good but he wanted to know, he found himself hours later crying reading article after article. His paper got a 100 but he wanted to be able to touch people across the world with a story that needed the attention. Eventually he went to make a career out of journalism.

Young:

Teen:

Young Adult:

Drix’s Panther:

**  
**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you all know Ry has done all of the Bios and they are wonderful! I hopefully will be sticking to a tuesday/thursday schedule with these bio updates! :D


	84. Midnight Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Laura being pregnant.  
> Prompt: When kids were younger/before kids

Laura stood in the kitchen headphones in, a cup of pudding in her hands. She was just about 5 months pregnant and the baby was driving her crazy with cravings. Especially at times like this, two in the morning in the middle of the week when she would have to be up super early for work for some ‘super important’ meeting. She sighed attempting to wiggle herself up onto the countertop so she could sit down, unable to with the restrictions from her ever growing belly. She felt someone tug at her headphone and looked up in the dark kitchen to see Carmilla jumping up on the counter next to her. Laura smiled and pulled her headphones off.

“Hey babe.” Laura said and Carmilla smiled dropping her head to Laura’s shoulder.

“I woke up and you were gone.” Carmilla pouted and Laura chuckled kissing her.

“Baby wanted pudding.” Laura explained.

“Well baby mama wants mommy in bed with her.” Carmilla said running a hand over Laura’s belly smiling down at it. “But I guess if you are hungry I can make an exception.”

“Someone is always hungry.” Laura pointed out and Carmilla laughed, wrapping her arms around the woman, she kissed her shoulder.

“I’m sorry love, but just think, in a few short months we’ll have a wonderful child.” Carmilla said and Laura sighed contently.

“That does sound nice.”

“That newborn baby smell, how perfect they feel when they are in your arms. You can’t beat that.” Carmilla grinned and Laura smiled again.

“You’re excited.”

“Of course I am.” Carmilla smiled. “Little one is a part of you, and a part of Danny’s love and my love, so they are going to be so amazing I don’t know how we are going to handle it.” Carmilla joked and Laura kissed her.

“I hope you’re right.” Laura said and Carmilla laughed.

“I know I’m right, now come on, let’s get back to bed before big bad wolf freaks out.” Carmilla said jumping down, she put her hands on Laura’s waist helping her off the counter. When Laura was flat on her feet she kissed Carmilla again.

“I love you.” Laura whispered.

“I love you too cupcake.” Carmilla said taking her hand as they walked back to the bedroom. Carmilla let Laura snuggle up to Danny and she took the outside edge of the bed so that the pregnant woman was flanked by the two supernaturals.

“Hmmm, you left.” Danny yawned, her eyes slowly opening.

“Baby was hungry.” Laura explained. “Go back to sleep Danny.” Laura said and Danny wrapped her arms tightly around Laura.

“Baby your mommy needs to sleep, you shouldn’t wake her up all the time.” Danny said softly and Carmilla smiled from her spot on the bed. “Go to sleep baby, you’ll have a busy day at work with mommy, then you’ll come home and have a wonderful dinner that I’ll make you… Then a bath and bed again.” Danny laid out the plan for the day and Carmilla couldn’t help the small chuckle. When Danny was tired she would tend to ramble about things, and it was adorable. Carmilla rolled over to look at them, she found that Laura was already fast asleep and Danny’s eyes were nearly closed.

“Go to sleep Danny.” Carmilla said, reaching out a hand, running it down the woman’s cheek.

“Carm… I can’t wait to be a mommy.” Danny yawned again and Carmilla smiled.

“Neither can I wolf, neither can I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not be here Friday-Sunday, so I'm not sure when the next up date will be. I shall try to get something out on Sunday night but no promises. You might have to go till Monday to get a new story chapter update, I shall try to get a Bio update tomorrow still. If Not everyone have a fun and safe weekend (esp Americans, please be safe with fireworks (aka please don't try launching them from your head, no joke a Walled Lake Michigan man died this week from that))


	85. Mercy Hollis Bio

Mercy Hollis - Wolf

Born - April 15 2023

Mercy Hollis, troublesome, cute, smart. She is the biological daughter of Danny Lawrence, and is the youngest of the family. Being the youngest she has been able to learn many traits from her older siblings and use them to her advantage to get in as little trouble as she can manage. When she was little she has bright red curls and shining golden eyes, making it very hard for her mother’s to say no to her. As she grows older her hair loses its curl, but her eyes stay that same shade of golden brown. She got some of her birth mother’s height coming in at 5’9.

Her personality is very determined. As a kid she loved to cause trouble and push as many buttons as she could. As she grew into her own she learned it was okay to get what she wants as long as she works honestly for it. Her attention span is very small but if you give her a specific task she will focus on it for hours until it is perfect. She has dyslexia and that is a big reason for her attention span being so small because she get frustrated with herself and just wishes to move on. She will never lie to you, if she thinks the party at hand was in the right she will defend them to the death. Carmilla told her growing up that her hair was red because her and her mother were kissed by fire so it is her favorite attribute. She will not trust you if you are not someone she is familiar with in her vast family, you have to earn her trust (i.e. Ruth, Rafael)

When she was six her mothers put her in taekwondo with her older siblings. They felt as though it might help with her attention issues and to defend herself without needing to shift. Where her siblings lacked in the ability to perfect their traditional forms they came the easiest for Mercy. They gave her specific  tasks to focus on in order for her mind not to move too quickly. They help her calm down and focus. Her weapon of choice are double nunchucks being the most flashy and fun to swing around.

The Lawrence family loves music so Mercy grew up around it. Danny taught her to play the guitar as soon as she could pick it up, Carmilla taught her the piano when she asked if she would. Laura always encouraged her little shows she would put on with her siblings clapping and singing along. She was gifted with a singing voice and a good ear to be able to pick up notes in other instruments. She would always listen and pick the right songs for whenever her best friend/future wife Sky’s dance recitals. It was no surprise when she started her music career and went into producing.

After spending most of her life thinking she was straight her best friend Sky Lafontaine kissed her to keep her from signing up for the military. This confused her for over a month trying to think of who she was and what she wanted from her best friend. Finally she came to her senses writing a song for Sky telling her she felt the same way.

Young:

Teen:

Young Adult:

Her Wolf:

** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bio time! This was done by Ry!


	86. Explaining Hockey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hockey! one of the parents rooting for the black hawk's while one goes for its opposing team while one is learning about the game.

“I can’t believe you’re a Red Wings fan.” Laura growled as she sat down on the couch next to Carmilla, as far from Danny as she could.

“I’m sorry but that’s the team I grew up watching!”

“You told my dad he better have the Blackhawks on!” Laura defended and Carmilla laughed.

“If that’s what you’re going by.” She said and snuggled closer to Danny.

“Shhhh!” Danny said as a commercial came on. They stayed quiet as the commercial rolled and both Laura and Danny swooned over it.

“Alright, what the hell?” Carmilla asked and Danny laughed.

“Everyone knows the NHL makes the best commercials during the playoffs.”

“Gotta admit though Danny, the Oh Captain my Captain one, that’s my favorite. Even if it does have Lidstrom all over it.” Laura said sticking her tongue out at the woman.

“Honestly… I love Lid but Yzerman is our Captain.” Danny said as the game turned back on. “God I hate Tampa Bay.” She growled and Laura laughed.

“No you don’t.”

“No, I don’t.” Danny repeated and looked up at Laura, she opened her arms up and Laura rolled her eyes but got up and moved over to Danny’s arms and sat down.

“This doesn’t mean we’re are done fighting.” Laura explained and Danny laughed kissing her cheek.

“Aw for fuck’s sake!” Danny yelled.

“Where’s the penalty?” Laura yelled and Carmilla scoffed then laid down so her head was in Laura’s lap. Danny started running her hand through Carmilla’s hair.

“I could learn to like hockey… if this is exactly how it always goes.” Carmilla admitted. “Well I could do with less yelling.”

“Oh no, yelling is all part of the game.”

“Yeah Carm, you gotta yell.” Laura smiled.

“I don’t think I’ll ever understand this game.”

“It’s a sport that just… it’s not only your heart and your body, you play with your soul, you play till you can barely stand anymore. They break bones, and put it all out there, they leave everything they are on the ice. Just to go and do the same thing again the next day. They can drop gloves and throw punch after punch against the other team, but then after they limp with one another to the same restaurant and break bread with one another. The respect level is so tremendous, the amount of love for the sport. It’s a blue collar sport but you know what, it’s because it best represents that. The struggles of falling behind, being ordinary guys that just suit up and get beat down but can rally and make a comeback. That moment the cup gets lifted… it doesn’t matter which team you were rooting for, because there is only one cup, that is 122 years old, with over 2000 names on it. You respect the cup, because it represents the blood, sweat, tears, the fallen heroes, the raising stars of the time. It is history.” Danny rambled and Carmilla leaned up kissing her.

“I get it… well that’s a lie, but I sorta understand.” She smiled. “You’ll just have to explain it, well the game I mean.”

“Well that was a blatant tripping call they didn’t call.” Danny said throwing her arm up at the TV and Carmilla laughed.

“Not tonight love, you guys just watch, I’ll sleep.” Carmilla said and Danny smiled, running her hand through Carmilla’s hair again.

“We’ll get her to like hockey.” Laura smiled up at Danny kissing her cheek.

“One day.” Danny smiled.

“And she’ll be a Blackhawk fan.”

“Lies!” Danny shouted causing Laura to chuckle and Carmilla to whine.

“Too much yelling.”

“All part of the game love.” Danny said back and Carmilla huffed.

“I’ll pick my own team thank you very much.” She shot back. “Maybe even the Penguins.”

“No!” Both Danny and Laura snapped back as a grin broke out on Carmilla’s face eyes still closed, she drifted back off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you all had a nice safe weekend! I also hope you enjoy this update! :D


	87. Hazel Lafontaine Bio

Hazel Lafontaine - Immortal

Born - February 2, 2020

Hazel Lafontaine, calm, intelligent, caring. She is the biological daughter of Brandi O’Sullivan, but she is the eldest daughter of Lola Perry and S. Lafontaine. She was four when she was adopted into the Lafontaine family, soon she was informed that she would be an older sister. She gained so much family in such a short period of time she never really had the chance to question if they were her family she just accepted it. As a little girl she had wavy bright red hair that flew everywhere, with green/blue eyes that changed depending on her mood. She stayed looking very young until the summer she was 17 and everything aged. She looked completely different. As she grew up her hair darkened several shades almost turning firetruck red in some lights. She grew to be a few inches taller than Charlie at around 5’5 or 5’6.

Her personality is very calm and wise. Even as a young child she always kept a level head. She was always very passive trying to find a way to break fights down between the Hollis siblings. (And whenever Charlie got into fights at school) Being the child of Lafontaine she gained their dry sense of humor, and blunt attitude. She will always tell you the truth when you ask for it, but if you don’t ask she is more likely to comfort you. She is capable of tearing you apart with just her words if you cross her or someone she cares about.

Around five or six years old she found an old skateboard in the garage of Paul and Sue Lawrence’s house. She spent the rest of that trip making Danny’s brother Zach teaching her. He gave her the board when she left and every day after school she would go out and practice until she perfected new moves. Soon enough anything that uses a board she could ride (long, surf, snow etc) She didn’t get her driver’s licence until she was nearly 18 because she didn’t need it, Charlie drove everywhere. She still has her trusty beat to shit hand me down long board that was Zach Lawrence’s.

Watching Lafontaine in the lab has always been her favorite thing to do on weekends. She liked seeing all of the different chemicals and hung on every word that Laf taught her. In high school she took every extra science and math elective that she could. Most of the time you could find her and Charlie sitting in the emergency room after a late day at the school lab with a chemical or regular burn on some part of her. She found herself working for NASA finding new ways to create rocket fuel as soon as she was out of college.

Young:

Teen:

Young Adult:

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I think we have everything planned out to the release of chapter 100... I will keep you guys updated on that. You'll also be getting a Disney update hopefully this week! :D Hope you guys are still enjoying this!


	88. Skylar 'Sky' Lafontaine Bio

Skylar “Sky” Lafontaine - Human

Born - October 9, 2024

Sky Lafontaine, funny, snarky, sweet. She is the biological daughter of Lola Perry, and the youngest daughter. Sky always treated Hazel as her best friend and her confident, even though she was four years older. When she was little she had insanely curly hair just like her mother, most of the time she didn’t bother brushing it. The only time she did was when she had a recital for dance. As she grew up her body stayed skinny and her hair got curlier, but when she was thirteen Carmilla taught her how to use a flat iron to straighten it. Now she wakes up early every morning to get all of her hair straight.

Her personality is very sweet and flirty. When she was little she was very shy, she would like to play with Mercy and hide behind Hazel when new people were around. She never really reached out unless she was on stage dancing, there should could put all of herself out without being scared.Throughout school she was constantly bullied. Kids would whisper in the locker room she was too skinny and ugly. Even after she got good marks she was never as smart as her sister, or stupid. The kids at dance would tell her she wasn’t as good as the others. As she grew up she learned she had nothing to be shy or feel bad about and opened up completely. Thanks to Mercy and her sister she never had to feel like that again. She picked up how to flirt and get some pretty solid seduction eyes from watching the people around her. By the time she is in her late teens she could probably pick someone up from across the hall with one look.

As soon as she could stand up and walk Perry and Laf would find her dancing with herself. When she was three they put her is basic ballet lessons. She took to it like a kid to candy, every class she was ready and tried her hardest. Every different style should get her hands on she would try, and if she liked it she perfected it. She would do every recital and compete regularly, but when it can to needing extra money she would do back alley dance battles behind the high school, and in a local abandoned factory. After lying poorly and sneaking off to a battle, Perry (in the middle of an anxiety attack) made Carmilla, Danny, and Mercy track her after they realised she was not where they thought she was.

Sky eventually takes over her dance studio and teaches there for a living. She goes on to perform in national Broadway shows.

Young:

Teen:

Young Adult:

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I have a rough calendar done outlining what will be put up when till chapter 100 goes up. I'm gonna clean it up, (yes its that ugly right now) and post it tomorrow most likely. Also you guys got two bios in a row (sorry) because that gives me a chance to give you a chapter in the middle of next week when I'm on vacation.


	89. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all have that one friend that we fall for, here's Sky's hidden emotions from the morning after kissing Mercy.

Mercy 17, Sky 16

Perry knocked on her youngest’s door, the girl had returned home in a hurry after staying at the Hollis household and went right up to her room. Normal for a teenager but not at all for their kids. So she had made the short trek up to see what was bothering her daughter. When she opened the door what she saw crushed her heart. Sky was curled up on her bed sobbing, the type of sobs that wrack the person's body so bad they have no choice but to double over. She quickly shut the door and walked over wrapping Sky into her arms.

“Oh honey,” Perry said kissing the top of Sky’s head as her daughter clung tightly to her, she fisted her mother’s shirt as Perry rocked them back and forth, cooing softly trying to calm the girl down.

“Mama... “ Was all Sky could get out weakly as the tears streamed down her face.

“It’s ok love, take your time.” Perry said wiping the tears away from her daughter’s face.

“I kissed her, mom…” Sky finally got out, at first Perry was thrown but not for more than a second. She knew Sky had kissed Mercy Hollis. Mercy who was like her own child, Mercy who was Sky’s best friend. Her daughter had fallen for the trap that was so easy to fall into for young adults. She had fallen for her best friend.

“Oh Sky.” Perry said as Sky started crying again. Perry knew the pain all too well but her story ended well, when Laf finally realized that Perry loved them. Mercy however, Perry wasn’t sure would ever love her daughter, not more than friends and family at least.

“Mom I messed up so bad.” Sky cried and Perry kept rocking the girl trying to stop her from worrying. Perry really didn’t know what to say though. Instead she just held her daughter and tried to find the words. Sky finally looked up at her a few minutes later, tears staining her face. “I fell in love with her, and she’s straight mama.” She said and that broke Perry’s heart, Mercy would never love her daughter like her child deserved. Sky would have to walk around for the rest of her life with her feelings for Mercy and sometimes kids can’t get over that kind of thing. Perry knew as the two were growing up that it was turning into a dangerous mixing pot of emotions and didn’t want either girl hurt. She couldn’t outright tell Sky to stay away from her own niece. She also fears that maybe it would have been Mercy falling for Sky instead and Mercy always did everything with all of her. She wanted someone like Mercy for her kids, someone that would love them so deeply and so complete. Mercy and Sky were too stubborn to be a perfect match but they would do well, Perry knew that they both were so pure with their love that anything they would come across they could get over it. The one thing they couldn’t however was feelings not being returned.

“Honey, it’ll be ok.” Perry promised and Sky started crying again.

“No it won’t be. I lost my best friend mama! She turned away from me and didn’t say anything. She hates me mom. She’s gonna hate me forever.” Sky cried and Perry tried to calm her once more. Perry started becoming angry with the other girl. Her daughter was hurt and Mercy had done it, Perry wanted the girl to know exactly how much Sky was hurt but she knew it wouldn’t help.

“Sky, give her time… she might come around.” Perry said instantly regretting it. She stayed with Sky till the girl cried herself back to sleep, she got up and tucked her into bed, kissing her forehead before walking out of the room. She made her way back to her own room before collapsing against the door once it was shut, she started crying for her daughter, for all the pain she knew was bound to come. All she could do was hope for the best. She really didn’t think the best would ever come.

x-x-x

“Alright,” Carmilla said handing Perry a beer. “Apparently you two should have had one more kids so that all of ours would have been paired up.” She joked sitting down next to her and Perry laughed looking over at the four that were completely off in their own worlds with their partners.

“I’m just really glad I was wrong.” Perry said looking over to Mercy and Sky. Mercy had her arms wrapped tightly around Sky and the biggest smile on her face as she tickled the girl’s sides.

“Wrong?” Carmilla asked and Perry waved it off.

“Story for another time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are actually on mine as this just sorta wrote itself and Ry hasn't had a chance to beta it for me yet.


	90. Mercy's Mud Adventure 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mercy shares her love of mud with Sky.

“Where are you taking me Mercy?” Sky said as the woman smiled and tugged her along.

“I told you to the spa.”

“You never once has struck me as a spa person.” Sky shot back and Mercy laughed pulling the younger woman against her, kissing her.

“No, but we do have to have some secrets don’t we?”

“We grew up together, we barely have any… hell do we really have any? Well besides this?”

“I have dyslexia?”

“I know this.”

“Oh.” Mercy said slightly shocked.

“You spelt my name wrong once… I figured it out pretty quickly. Plus why else would you have everyone play out words on the piano?” Sky smiled wrapping her arms around Mercy, kissing her. “I don’t love you any less from it.”

“Okay.”

“It really isn’t anything to be ashamed of. Nothing you could do would make me love you any less.”

“Oh, keep that in mind in a few minutes.” Mercy smirked and Sky rolled her eyes.

“What have you signed me up for woman?” Sky asked and Mercy laughed.

“We’re here for the appointment for Hollis.” Mercy said stepping up to the front desk and the man behind the counter smiled up at them.

“Right this way,” He said walking by them, Mercy took Sky’s hand in her’s as they walked. “Can I get you anything to drink? Water? Coffee?”

“Two waters please, it gets pretty warm.” Mercy said and the man nodded.

“I’ll bring those right in.” He said opening a door. “Strip down to your bathing suits and go ahead and slip in. Flip the third switch over when you two are set and I’ll bring the water and a tray in.” He said slipping out. Sky stared at the large stone tubs in the middle of the floor.

“What is this Mercy?” She asked confused.

“It’s a mud bath.”

“Ok… Why are we here?”

“It’s really good for you, pulls all the toxins out. All that good shit.”

“It looks like a tub of shit.”

“Aw don’t knock it till you try it.” Mercy said pulling her shirt over her head.

“You are one crazy little person.” Sky laughed but pulled her own shirt over her head. She could feel Mercy’s eyes on her as she shimmied out of her shorts. “Close your mouth Mercy… and put your eyes back in your skull.” She chuckled as looked over her shoulder at the woman. Mercy quickly turned red, and let her shorts fall to the floor before stalking across the room to one of the stone tubs.

“You getting in?”

“You go first.” Sky said and Mercy stepped in, quickly settling down in the mud bath till everything below her chin was covered.

“Come on… muds great.” Mercy smirked and Sky sighed but stuck her foot into her own bath.

“This is so weird.” Sky said and Mercy laughed.

“You just have to jump in.” Mercy said and Sky sighed but followed the instructions, sinking chest deep in the tub. “See, how’s that?”

“Weird as shit, but slightly enjoyable.”

“See, I knew you’d like it.” Mercy said flipping the third switch over like the guy said and a few minutes later he walked in with some water bottles and a fruit plate.

“Anything else I can ge you two?” He asked and Mercy looked over to Sky who shook her head.

“I think we are good. Thank you.” Mercy smiled and the man nodded walking out. “So what do you think so far?” Mercy asked when Sky had relaxed, reclining her head back onto the pillow behind her.

“It’s nice, warm… a bit odd still. I have dirt on me.” She said and Mercy laughed, leaning her head back she closed her eyes. They stayed that way for awhile, comfortable in the scilince between them. Mercy opened her eyes when she heard Sky move,. She looked over and saw Sky getting out of her tub.

“Babe, what’s the matter?” Mercy asked, shifting to get out herself, but Sky shook her head and pushed her back down, she then climbed into the stone tub with Mercy, settling down on top of her.

“I just wanted to be closer to you.” Sky admitted, and Mercy smiled rolling her eyes, she wrapped her arms around Sky pulling her against her.

“I love you Sky.” Mercy said.

x-x-x

An hour later their time was up, Mercy steadied Sky as she climbed out. Then they both walked over to the showers in the room and showered off. Mercy ran her hands up and down Sky’s arms making sure that all of the mud was off the younger woman. Once she was sure she was clean she pulled Sky into her kissing her under the shower water.

“I’m really glad you didn’t just walk out and think I was crazy.” Mercy admitted.

“I love you Mercy… That means I deal with the good, the bad and the very odd.” She smiled cupping Mercy’s cheek, she leaned in kissing her softly. “Plus it wasn’t that bad.”

“Would you do it again?”

“I’m sure I would.” Sky said thoughtfully and Mercy grinned, taking her hand as they walked out.


	91. Aaron Maximoff Bio

Aaron Maximoff - Human

Born - June 30 2020

Aaron Maximoff, happy, troublesome, dopey. He is the biological son of Hunter and Elsie Maximoff, and the eldest child of the family. Being the oldest he has always been the first to stand up and defend his younger sisters and brother. When he was younger he would keep his hair moppish never really letting it get too long but he wasn’t a fan of cutting it. His eye blue eyes gave him a mischievous look, leading Carmilla and his mother to call him Jack Frost. As he grew older he put on some muscle from hockey and swimming and cut his hair so he could spike it. He is a little taller than Hendrix at around 6’3.

He’s personality is very mischievous. He likes to cause a bit of trouble by playing games on people. He once talked his best friend into changing all the lights around the local lake to deep red ones. He always seems happy, as long as he is around people he cares about he has a smile on his face. He is constantly watching over his young siblings. If you can’t get his attention because he is “staring off into space” chances are he has all his focus on one of his sisters or brother because they are doing something dangerous.

It was always hard to get him out of the water, he would swim for as long as he could and more often than not you’d have to drag him out. Around elementary school, Hunter and Elsie decided to get him into proper lessons. Hunter being a big fan of hockey loved to lace Aaron up and take him out on the ice to play. It was their favorite sport together, Aaron joined his middle school hockey team and played all the way through varsity. Being really good at a game played on ice only encouraged being called Jack Frost.

Whenever Aaron was in the kitchen he felt at home. Perry would always teach him new recipes, and he would keep her company while cooking. His parents would be very tired when they came home from their work so he would try to get new dishes out that he hoped everyone would enjoy. When it came to college he was stumped. He had gotten in with great grades and a hockey scholarship, but he didn’t feel like he wanted to make a career with hockey. Eventually he came to conclusion that he would major in culinary and focus on academics.

Young:

Teen:

Young Adult:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok sorry for the delay, you get two today!


	92. Longboarding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel attempts to teach Mercy how to longboard

Charlie laid back against the grass, her elbows propping her up. She watched as Hazel was attempting to teach Mercy how to longboard, at least Mercy had a good amount of protection on, otherwise her head would have cracked open nearly an hour ago.

“Still at it?” Sky said walking up, she dropped her bag in the grass a few feet from Charlie, laying down next to the woman.

“Both of them are too stubborn to give up.” Charlie said, she looked over at Sky. “How was teaching dance class?”

“I don’t know how the teachers handled us when we were younger.” Sky laughed. “Between you, Hazel, Mercy and myself all in classes together that had to be terrible.”

“Little kids driving you nuts?” Charlie laughed, and Sky nodded. “That’s why moms pulled most of us out and stuck us into Taekwondo.” She smiled. “You were too delicate for it.” She joked and Sky shot her a look.

“Delicate?”

“Dude don’t even start, you could kick my ass. I know that.” Charlie said putting her hands up, Sky glared at her.

“Yeah because you know you have the ability to hold your upper body like you’re propped up for how long?”

“An hour? Maybe more. Doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt.” Charlie said and Sky shoved her back against the grass.

“Hey.” Hazel walked up, Mercy limping along side her. “You pushing my girl around?”

“You let mine fall on her face how many times?” Sky shot back and Mercy gave her a dopey smile before falling into the grass next to her, burying her scraped up face into Sky’s neck.

“You love me.” Mercy said and Sky laughed trying to pull Mercy’s face up to look it over.

“We should clean you up.” She said, pulling at one of the cuts that was pretty deep, she winced. “Maybe even see if you need stitches.” She said pulling Mercy up and into the house as Hazel and Charlie laughed.

“They’re sweet on one another.” Charlie smiled pulling Hazel down to straddle her.

“Well I’d hope so they’ve been dating how long now?” Hazel smirked back leaning down kissing Charlie.

“A year? Two.” Charlie replied wrapping her arms around the woman as Hazel started kissing a path down her neck.

“Time flies now.” Hazel commented and Charlie nodded.

“Why don’t you show me some of your slick moves there cap?” Charlie joked trying not to laugh and Hazel growled nipping at Charlie’s jaw.

“How about I teach them to you instead?”

“Ha, no.”

“Come on, for as hot as you think I am on that board, you would be a million times hotter.”

“Couldn’t keep your hands off me huh?”

“Not even for a second.” Hazel grinned and Charlie popped up.

“Alright show me.” Charlie said and Hazel laughed, dropping her helmet onto Charlie’s head.

“Ok love.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I posted two tonight cause I ran out of time yesterday! Hope you enjoy


	93. Scout Lawrence Bio

Scout Lawrence - Wolf

Born - May 3 1994

Scout Lawrence, quiet, creative, smart. She is the biological daughter of Eddie and Sasha Lawrence, and the second oldest of her siblings. Being the middle child she was never very overprotective of her siblings, she knows they can handle themselves and only intervenes when it’s necessary. She was born with bright red hair like a good portion of her family, but instead of loving it like everyone else she felt it made her blend in. When she was thirteen she bought a bottle of hair bleach and completely stripped her hair of all the red. Since then she regularly changes the color of her hair but mostly like to keep it bleached with blue streaks. She has always been very tiny for a Lawrence coming it at nearly 5’3.

Her personality is rather quiet.  She doesn’t talk very much and would prefer to keep to herself. More often than not you’ll find her sitting in the corner or listening from a distance with a sketch pad open in her lap. Although she likes to be in the background if you can get into a conversation with her she proves to be very witty and snarky. She likes to put in little comments in the middle of someone’s story that you wouldn’t be able to hear unless you are standing next to her. This has resulted in many people snorting inappropriately or spitting out their drinks while she innocently walks away.

She had always had a problem expressing herself being so quiet. She never really liked to talk about how she was feeling and would get stuck not knowing what to do. When she was eleven her and her cousin Danny were taught by her dad how to play the guitar and she loved it. She also found that should could paint and draw when she was stuck in her head. From then she hasn’t put her pencils down, whether it be writing a new song or drawing what she was feeling.

After a while Ruth had managed to get Scout to date her, leading to them falling in love. While in a family trip to Disney World with the rest of the family they meet a tiny, hyperactive, musician, Ava Reagan, that captures both of their attention. Although Scout isn’t entirely sure she could be in a relationship with two people she learns (with the help of Danny) she wouldn’t feel the same without both of them.  

Her love for the arts grew into a passion. As she grew older she put her work out into the world more, and even opened a gallery in the center of town. She works with her second cousin, Mercy and her wife, Ava closely with their music helping and listening whenever they ask.

Young:

Teen:

Young Adult:

**  
Wolf:  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vacation is so close to being done! :( and we keep chugging away to chap 100! :D


	94. Charlie and Hazel's Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Charlie/Hazel discussing their future.

Hazel smiled up at Charlie before kissing up her side and pulling her into her own side. Charlie rolled over laying on top of Hazel, kissing her.

“So miss invincible.” Charlie joked. “What do you say this fall when we go back to school… we get an apartment together?” She asked and Hazel looked at her smiling.

“You want to?” Hazel asked and Charlie laughed nodding.

“Of course I do. We’ll be right on campus so we don’t have to worry about the drive anymore, and we’ll be living with one another… we’ll get practice for our future.” Charlie said shyly and Hazel grinned.

“Our future?” She asked poking Charlie’s bare side.

“Yeah… you know… see how compatible we really are. In real life situations.”

“Like if you’re going to kill me when I drink the last of the milk and don’t say anything?”

“Exactly.” Charlie grinned kissing her, she smiled as Hazel wrapped her arms around her tightly.

“I’d like that.” Hazel admitted as Charlie laid her head down on her chest.

“What about kids?” Charlie asked quietly.

“Those things? I don’t know they are pretty dirty and gross.” Hazel said and Charlie pouted, causing Hazel to laugh and kiss her. “If I’m having children with anyone it better be you.” Hazel said. “No one else can make the cut.” She finished and Charlie blushed burying her face in Hazel’s neck.

“I love you Hazel.” She said softly and Hazel kissed her head.

“I love you too Charlie. And our future children, and whatever else might come up.”

“2.5 kids, a dog, white picket fence and a perfect little house.” Charlie said and Hazel grinned.

“With you that all sounds perfect. Well as long as you let me have a lab in the basement… and the sex doesn’t slow down.” Hazel joked and Charlie smacked her arm.

“You can have a lab… and slowing the sex down affects me too so that won’t happen.” Charlie grinned kissing down Hazel’s neck.

“God that’s why I love you.” Hazel whimpered as Charlie continued working down her torso.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about posting a repeat chapter earlier, fixed that. Lack of sleep plus lack of organized folders doesnt end well! Thanks Era for pointing it out!


	95. Internships and Rifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie turns down an internship that'll take her to Greece without telling Hazel.

Charlie/Hazel/Aaron: 23, Hendrix: 22, Mercy: 20, Sky: 19

Charlie stared down at the letter in her hands. She had been accepted for the internship that she applied for. It would take her across the world to Greece, to explore the ruins there and get an in-depth experience in the field that couldn’t be replicated. The internship was nearly six months though, and to her that seemed like a long time away from her family and Hazel. As amazing as the opportunity would be, she wasn’t sure she was ready to be gone that long.

“What’s that?” asked Carmilla as she walked up behind Charlie, making the younger girl jump. “Woah kid, just a question.” Carmilla said putting her hands up.

“Sorry, I didn’t hear you, remember some of us aren’t supernatural.” Charlie smirked at her mother who laughed, nodding.

“So what’s that?”

“A letter from that internship in Greece I applied to.” Charlie said looking up at Carmilla who sat up on the countertop.

“Yeah?”

“I got in.” Charlie said and Carmilla grinned.

“I knew you would.” She said, she put her hand on Charlie’s shoulder. “I’m proud of you kid.”

“I don’t know if I want to go though…” Charlie admitted.

“Why not?”

“It’s six months, it’ll take me away from school, and from the family, and from everything here.”

“Charie this is a wonderful opportunity that you shouldn’t pass up… however I will support you in whatever you chose.” Carmilla said and Charlie groaned setting her head in her hands.

“I have no idea what I’m going to do.”

“Well when do they need an answer?”

“Three weeks.”

“Perfect, that gives you time to sort yourself out.” Carmilla smiled jumping down. “Now come on we need to start dinner.”

x-x-x

Charlie groaned as she fell off the side of the track again. It was no surprise Mercy was winning at mario kart, but Charlie could normally keep up and get second. Today she was in 12th and was so far behind everyone else she wouldn’t be able to catch up. Drix looked over at Charlie with a confused look bumping her shoulder.

“Alright,” Mercy said pausing the game. “What is going on?” She asked looking down at Charlie who sighed and sat up.

“I got accepted into that internship in Greece.”

“Oh man! That’s awesome.” Hendrix said grinning and then realized Charlie was slightly dejected about it. “Or not… why not?”

“Yeah, I thought you were really excited about it?” Mercy asked

“I was… I am. I just don’t think I’m ready to do six months away from everything here though.” Charlie admitted and Hendrix nodded, running a hand through his hair.

“Yeah I understand that, it’s stressful. We have such a good life here, leaving it is scary as fuck.” Mercy nodded in agreement and moved over to Charlie, wrapping an arm around the woman. “It’ll be ok.” Mercy said dropping her head onto Charlie’s shoulder.

“I want to go, but I also don’t.” Charlie admitted and Mercy chuckled.

“So indecisive.”

“Shut up Merc.” Charlie chuckled. “What do you think Drix?”

“Honestly I think you should go, but the choice is yours. All of us will still be here when you get back. It won’t feel that long once it’s over.” Hendrix said and Charlie smiled up at him, putting her hand on his knee.

“Thanks Drix.” She smiled.

“Of course, now get your head in the fucking game! We can’t let the little twerp beat us again.” she smiled as he tossed her controller.

x-x-x

“So… What’s going on between Hazel and Charlie?” Sky asked Mercy as they laid in her bed, Mercy’s hand tracing patterns against her bare back.

“What do you mean?”

“They seem off.” Sky said looking up at Mercy. “Hazel feels Charlie is holding something back.” Mercy tensed up a bit and Sky sat up looking down at her. “What do you know?”

“Sky I really can’t say.”

“Mercy!”

“She’s my sister!” Mercy said back and Sky growled at her before grabbing Mercy’s shirt and tossing it to her. “You can’t be serious right now.” Mercy said.

“I’m dead serious Merc.” Sky replied.

“For shits sake Skylar! She’s my sister, I didn’t know she hadn’t brought it up to Hazel.”

“Well you could tell me right now.” Sky pointed out and Mercy sighed pulling her shirt over her head.

“No, I can’t. It isn’t my place Sky.” Mercy walked over to Sky who stood arms crossed glaring at her. Mercy put her hand on Sky’s arm giving it a small squeeze before kissing the top of her head. “I love you Sky.” She said before walking out of the room and out of the house. She would talk to Charlie about keeping the internship offer from Hazel when she saw her sister next. Till then she knew her girlfriend was doing the same thing she would do if the roles were reversed. She laughed to herself, that’s what they get for dating kids that were truly family. She made her way home kicking a stone as she went. When she opened the door she came face to face with Carmilla.

“Why are you home so early?”

“I got kicked out.” Mercy said and Carmilla wrapped an arm around her.

“What’d you do?”

“Did you know Charlie hasn’t talked to Hazel about the internship offer?”

“Nope, do now though.” Carmilla said back then looked slightly confused. “How does this have anything to do with you?”

“Sky thinks I should tell her what Charlie’s holding back from Hazel. I refused. I don’t blame her.” Mercy said and Carmilla laughed.

“Well look at that, we found the one thing that’ll ever come between you two.”

“Um yeah let’s think about that for a moment, jealously, rage, tiny annoying things, throwing shit.”

“Ok point made.” Carmilla laughed, Mercy was right the two were so strong headed it was crazy that they managed to be together, but lately all they cared about was the other and that would make for a good strong foundation for them in the future. It was a really good sign in Carmilla’s mind that Mercy was able to walk away from the fight and let Sky cool down.

“I think I’m just going to head to bed.” Mercy said and Carmilla nodded watching as her youngest disappeared up the stairs.

x-x-x

Hazel looked over at Charlie as the woman worked away at an email, the two had a slight rift going on and Hazel didn’t know why. She walked over to Charlie wrapping her arms around her from behind.

“Hey babe, why don’t you come to bed?” Hazel said and Charlie shook her head.

“I need to finish this.” Charlie said.

“Char…” Hazel said softly and Charlie finally looked up at her. “What’s going on? Be level with me for a minute ok?”

“What do you mean?” Charlie asked turning the chair around to face Hazel. She pulled the woman down into her lap, kissing her.

“You’ve been distant lately.” Hazel said and Charlie sighed.

“I’m sorry love, I’ve just been busy, my head is all over.”

“Well why don’t you tell me about it, and we try to sort it out together?” Hazel asked and Charlie looked guilty, Hazel ran a hand through Charlie’s hair. “What is it Char?”

“I might have given up an internship…” Charlie said running her hand across the back of her neck, not meeting Hazel’s eyes.

“What kind of internship?”

“The one in Greece…”

“The one you really wanted!” Hazel accused and jumped out of Charlie’s lap, instantly pacing the room. “Why? Why would you do that?”

“For you… for us.” Charlie said and Hazel snapped around staring at her.

“Charlie you’ve dreamt about that for years! You can’t just give up something that big over us.” Hazel yelled and Charlie ducked.

“I didn’t want to leave you… or the family. Six months is a long time.” Charlie said and Hazel sighed, burying her head in her hands.

“Fuck Charlie. I think maybe… you should have talked to me about this.” Hazel said and looked up at Charlie. “You need to take this opportunity, and I’m not going to be a reason that’ll hold you back.”

“What does that mean?” Charlie asked and Hazel looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

“Charlie I can’t make you give up your dreams… you need to find you… we need to find ourselves… so for the next few months… maybe we should break up.”

“Haze… no.” Charlie said and walked over sitting on the floor in front of Hazel, she took the girl’s hands into her own, looking up at her. “Hazel I love you. I don’t want to leave because I want to start a life with you.”

“Charlie,” Hazel said pulling Charlie up to sit next to her on the bed. “You’re giving up something you’ve wanted since we were kids, this isn’t fair. It’ll do us both some good.” Hazel said and Charlie started crying.

“No Hazel… no.” She said and Hazel straddled her lap, crying into her shoulder.

“It won’t be forever…”

“Hazel I don’t even want to leave you for a minute… let alone for months.” Charlie said wrapping her arms tightly around Hazel, letting the woman cry into her shoulder.

“Charlie… I don’t see any other way.”

“I… I love you Hazel.”

“I love you too.”

“Can I at least stay the night?” Charlie asked and Hazel sniffed pulling back from her, Charlie reached out and wiped her tears away.

“I’d like that.” Hazel said and Charlie moved them so that Hazel was surrounded by her. Charlie ended up staying wide awake all night after Hazel cried herself to sleep, she held onto the woman tightly, refusing to let go. When morning finally came she carefully got up making sure to not wake Hazel up and left.

x-x-x

Mercy felt the bed dip and her eyes opened slowly. She already knew it was Sky but she didn’t know why the girl was there, let alone what time it was.

“Hey.” She husked out and Sky curled up into her chest. Mercy quickly wrapped her arms around the girl kissing the top of her head. “Everything ok?”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“Fighting earlier.”

“That was so not a fight.” Mercy laughed, and Sky pouted up at her.

“I shouldn’t have kicked you out.”

“Hey now,” Mercy said, lifting Sky’s chin so they could lock eyes. “I would have done the same thing.” She said and Sky huffed, not believing her.

“Sure you would have.” Sky said sarcastically.

“Um I’m sorry since when has pack not come first?” Mercy joked and that brought a smile to Sky’s face.

“Well you did call me pack so…” Sky said and Mercy grinned nodding.

“That’s because you are my pack.” Mercy said kissing Sky. “Always have been, always will be.”

“Mercy,”

“Yeah?” Mercy looked back down at Sky.

“I love you too.” She said and Mercy smiled, she felt Sky snuggle closer to her and dropped her chin on top of Sky’s head, glad her girlfriend came to her senses. Sky snuggled in closer as both drifted off to sleep.

 


	96. Ruth Delvaux Bio

Ruth Delvaux - Vampire

Born - December 20 1683

Ruth Delvaux, cunning, sly, smart. Born to a widowed mother Ruth often found herself alone growing up, trying to explore the darkest places in her village. Her dark hair and pale skin always made her seem like a ghost. As she grew her figure stayed tiny, doll-like, and innocent her pale skin like porcelain and her dark hair was long and wavy. Her eyes were a striking golden catching the attention of passer byes. In the last few decades she had her hair cut in a pixie look, adding to her seeming innocents.  

Her personality is cunning and dangerous. Although she has spent the last century or so making up for her wrongs she could still trick you easily. She likes to be the smartest person in the room, feigning innocence so that way if need be she can jump in and land on top. She is kind hearted, she looks for the good in others and tries her hardest to take care of them. She loves to poke at people until they snap, then laugh at how angry they get at her. When she was still under Maman she would be put in the middle of a large threatening clan. To them she looked small and weak, child like, but from there should could attack without anyone suspecting anything. In a few days time she could have murdered an entire clan and still no one would suspect her.

In an act of pain Ruth exposed to Maman of Carmilla’s plans with Ell getting the girl punished and Ell killed. After seeing what pain she had caused, she turned her actions from then on to what good she could do. She went to school and became a nurse, after that she learned how to help others. She enlisted her self to work in WWI as a nurse, and did the same thing in WWII leading her to find Carmilla walking across the battlefield. From there she needed to keep carmilla safe, and keep her from attack Maman so they ran to France where she could watch over Carmilla and get her up to date. From there she convinced Carmilla to turn over a new leaf and got her to enlist as a nurse.

Ruth:

Tiger:

** **


	97. Internships and Rifts 2

Aaron walked over to Hendrix as the man worked on his laptop.

“What are you working on this week?” He asked sitting behind him on the bed, he rested his head on Hendrix’s shoulder.

“I’m looking at apartments.” Hendrix said flatly and Aaron was taken aback a bit.

“What? Why?”

“Well… we’re kinda getting older and I’d love to get our own place…” Hendrix said putting his computer down on the bed so he could to turn and face his lover. “Is that ok?”

“Yeah… I mean. I just didn’t think about moving out I guess.”

“Well it has to happen sooner or later.” Hendrix smiled kissing Aaron. “Might as well be sooner.” He joked and wrapped his arms around Aaron, they laid down Hendrix holding onto Aarong tightly. “We’ll be starting out our life together.”

x-x-x

Mercy followed behind Sky as they walked into the Hollis living room, she was glad they weren’t fighting anymore but now that she paid more attention to her sister and Hazel she knew something was truly off. Even now when they would normally be cuddled on the couch together as the two families were together they were on opposite sides of the room, barely looking at one another. She walked over to Charlie and sat next to her.

“Everything ok?” She whispered and Charlie nodded.

“Yes.” Charlie said and Mercy scoffed a little.

“That sounds like a lie.” She said and Charlie glared at her.

“Hey Mercy! Did you hear? Charlie decided to go to Greece!” Danny said grinning as she walked into the room. Mercy looked over at Hazel who gave a sad smile then back at Charlie who looked furious. That’s when it clicked… Hazel had somehow forced Charlie into going.

“Wow congrats sis.” Mercy said and Charlie gave her a pointed look.

“Whatever.” Charlie said standing up she stormed out of the house.

“I’ll get her.” Carmilla offered but Perry shook her head.

“No, let her be. She’ll come to you when she needs you.” Perry offered and Carmilla sat back down. “Hey Hazel did you tell them what you and Laf found?”

“Hmmm?” Hazel said back looking at her mother confused, she had been watching Charlie sulk around the back yard.

“What you and Laf figured out with Mercy and Danny’s DNA?” Perry said again and Hazel stared blankly at her.

“We figued out a serum for lancoprthy without actually having to be born into it.” Laf grinned and Hazel gave a weak smile and a nod.

“Wait… you figured out how to make humans into wolves?” Sky asked and Laf nodded.

“Have you tried it?”

“No…” Laf said giving their daughter a pointed look. “No Sky.” Laf said raising their voice and everyone in the room stopped and look at them.

“What?” Sky asked innocently.

“You aren’t changing.”

“Woah… I wasn’t... “

“You were going there.” Laf accused and Sky couldn’t deny that.

“Well who wouldn’t want to?” Sky snapped back and Mercy put an arm around the young spitfire.

“Why don’t we go for a little walk?” Mercy offered, not giving her lover a chance to respond she picked her up and carried her right out the door. Laf threw themselves back against the couch.

“Well look at you putting your foot down.” Carmilla smirked. “Didn’t know you had it in you.” She laughed and Laf flipped her off.

“I’m going to go talk to Charlie.” Hazel said before standing up and walking outside. She walked over to Charlie who looked angry still, she sat down in the grass a few feet from the woman not saying anything. Hazel knew that sooner or later Charlie would sit next to her.

“I kind of hate you right now.” Charlie snapped at her and Hazel nodded, understanding the lashing out. After a few more minutes Charlie sat down next to her and took Hazel’s hand in her own. “I don’t want to go anymore.” Charlie said and Hazel nodded not trusting herself to respond. “Why do I have to go?”

“You just do Char.” Hazel said, tears welling up again.

“Are you going to date other people…” Charlie asked and Hazel wiped at the girl’s tears.

“I don’t know Charlie. Are you?”

“No.” Charlie said firmly and Hazel let out a sad chuckle.

“You can’t say that just yet. You never know.” Hazel pointed out and Charlie shook her head.

“No, I do know. You’re it for me Hazel.” Charlie said strongly burying her face in Hazel’s shoulder.

“Char…”

“Just… don’t ok?” Charlie sighed and Hazel stopped, she turned Charlie’s hand over in her’s and played with the woman’s fingers.

“It’ll only be a few months, you’ll come back and everything will be ok.”

“Will it? Will it really Hazel? Because I don’t know if it will.” Charlie said pulling her hand from Hazel. “Haze, you’re my best friend but… This I can’t do. I can’t just sit here like nothing is wrong. It hurts too much.” Charlie got up and started walking away from Hazel, leaving the woman sitting in the yard alone.

“Charlie I love you, but..” Charlie spun on her heel to look at the girl.

“Then why are you doing this Hazel? Why do we need to go through this for something as stupid as a fucking internship?” Charlie’s voice started to raise before she realized she was in the middle of the yard. She saw Mercy and Sky come running back into the yard before snarling and walking away again. Pushing past the younger two.

“Charlie!” Mercy called out but the woman kept walking. Mercy turned back around on Hazel. “She wanted to stay for you!” Mercy shouted and Sky put her hand on Mercy’s chest, stopping her from advancing on Hazel.

“She needs to go Mercy. She needs this. She’ll understand later.” Hazel said back calmly, Mercy scoffed and turned to go after Charlie. Sky walked over to Hazel sitting down next to her.

“You royally fucked up this time.” Sky said and Hazel nodded.

“She has to go.” Hazel said again.

“You trying to convince me or yourself?” Sky asked before resting her head on Hazel’s leg.

x-x-x

“Charlie for shit’s sake stop walking away from me.” Mercy shouted and Charlie turned around on her and advanced quickly on her, coming toe to toe with her younger sister. Mercy figured she should be more imposing but she wasn’t worried about her sister. “Gonna hit me? Go for it. We both know how that’ll end.” Charlie turned and screamed and Mercy rolled her eyes but wrapped an arm around her. “She really fucked you up huh?”

“She left me and now is trying to still be my best friend, I can’t handle that.”

“Well nothing says you have to.” Mercy said and Charlie sighed.

“At least I leave in a week.”

“You’ll have fun.” Mercy tried and Charlie shot her a look. “You’ll be home in time for Christmas?” She tried again and Charlie laughed sadly and then started crying. Mercy sat them down on the grass before pulling Charlie into herself, running a hand up and down her sister’s back.

“I love her.” Charlie said and Mercy nodded.

“I know.”

“She doesn’t love me.”

“No, she loves you a lot Charlie. She loves you so much, she’s trying to make sure you get as much as you want in life.” Mercy explained and Charlie just sighed, allowing Mercy to hold her. They finally made the walk back to the house nearly an hour later, by then the Laferry family had left. Mercy left Charlie in the care of their mothers before making her way upstairs. Sky had left her a note on her pillow.

‘Mercy, Hazel will figure it out. It will be ok. love Sky.’

It was simple but enough to remind Mercy that for as well as she knew Charlie, Sky knew Hazel just as well. So she trusted her lover to know that everything would be ok. Grabbing her guitar and song-book she sat in front of her bed plucking the strings. She could feel her inspiration building and soon enough it was way after two in the morning and she had a nearly complete song. Feeling pleased with her progress she put her book and instrument away climbing into bed. Just as she was getting settled her door opened.

“Should I be worried you’re up this late?” Laura asked quietly walking in shutting the door behind her.

“No, I just got caught up writing a new song. This one is pretty sad, I think it has to do with Charlie and Hazel...” Mercy trailed of worrying her lip. Her mother nodded and sat up next to the girl running a hand through Mercy’s hair.

“This one is pretty bad. I don’t really know how this one is going to turn out sweetheart. Hazel seems pretty set on this decision and you sister is heart broken. I know it will be ok I just don’t know how they will fair in the end.” Nodding in agreement Mercy moved over so her mother could lay down.

“Aren’t you a little old for mom cuddles?” Laura teased as she laid down next to her daughter.

“Never, now come here it’s been a long day.” Mercy pouted, pulling the puppy eyes she knew Laura couldn’t say no to.

“Fine but just until you fall asleep love, I would like to end up in my own bed,” yawning, Mercy snuggled into Laura. Soon enough both had drifted off into an easy sleep.

x-x-x

“Bear?” Carmilla whispered, opening her daughter’s door. “Charlie bear, are you awake?” She tried again after getting no response.

“Mama I love you to death, but please leave me alone tonight..” Charlie’s voice came from the other side of the bed. Rolling her eyes Carmilla walked in anyway.

“No, we both know you shouldn’t be alone when you’re like this.” This time it was Charlie’s turn to roll her eyes.

“It’s not like I’d do something stupid..” She mumbled looking down in her lap.

“Please the last time you were half this upset you nearly talked Aaron into skipping town and driving to Rhode Island. I mean why the fuck Rhode Island?” Carmilla said raising an eyebrow, this made Charlie crack a weak smile. “There’s my beautiful girl,” Carmilla smiled pushing the girls hair out of her face.

“It hurts so much mama,” Charlie sobbed her face crumbling into tears again. Frowning her mother pulled the younger girl into her holding Charlie close as she cried.

“I know baby, I know. It hurts right now, but I’ve got you. Mama’s got you” Carmilla cooed running a hand up and down her daughter’s back. After over an hour of clutching on to Carmilla, Charlie fell asleep curled into the vampire. Picking up the small girl, Carmilla gently laid her down on the bed and tucked her in. Before she could turn to leave Charlie grabbed her shirt and tugged gently. Smirking at the child like antics of her daughter the vampire slowly slid into her bed holding her daughter close.

“Let sleep find you, my love” Carmilla whispered kissing her forehead. It wasn’t very long until the older woman founder herself succumbing to sleep as well.

x-x-x

Opening the fridge Danny looked for something to snack on. Both of her wives seemed to had disappeared checking on their children so she was wide awake and hungry. She felt something move behind her and jumped around grabbing whatever’s on the counter ready to hold off any attackers. Looking around she didn’t see anything until a puff of smoke appeared and Drix stood in front of her back in human form. Switching on the lights he couldn’t help but laugh at the scene in front of him. Danny was in her tanktop and sleep shorts, fridge wide open, wooden spoon in hand to ward off intruders.

“You..are the alpha..of one of the...biggest packs currently recorded..and you’re holding..a spoon..to protect us..” Hendrix managed to get out in between laughing, he was doubled over holding his sides much to Danny’s annoyance.

“You aren’t too old for me to take you over my knee you know?” She grumbled as she kicked the fridge closed, this just made the boy laugh harder. “What are you doing up anyway?” She asked as he started to calm down.

“Hungry,” he shrugged, he went to the fridge himself pulling out an apple. She looked him up and down and laughed, how the boy managed to resemble all three of his mothers in one action was truly impressive.

“So what have you been up to?” Danny asked sitting down at the table, she pushed the chair across from her out, making sure her point came across to Hendrix. Hendrix rolled his eyes but sat down looking at his mother.

“Well, I’ve been meaning to bring it up to you guys, I’ve been thinking about moving out soon.” Hendrix admitted and Danny nodded.

“You are getting to that age so I’m not surprised.”

“I brought it up to Aaron though… and he’s ignoring it.” Hendrix said and Danny nodded.

“Moving out is scary, terrifying even. He might not be ready.”

“It’s been years of us together, I don’t understand why…”

“It isn’t you Drix, it’s he might not be ready to leave his family.” Danny said placing her hand over her son’s. “That is all he has ever known and leaving them is scary.”

“Well I’m scared too but I tried to talk to him about it at least!” Drix snapped and Danny sighed chuckling.

“Hendrix, you have a very large family that has always looked out for one another. You’re boyfriend is the eldest of a bunch of younger kids, he wants to be there for them.” Danny explained. “When my cousins were living with us, I wanted to constantly be around and protect them. That’s what family does.”

“But we would only be down the street.”

“Yeah but does he know that?” Danny asked and Hendrix sighed, Danny ruffled his hair before walking away from him. “It’ll be ok Drix.”

x-x-x

“Hazel…” Sky said softly as she walked into Hazel’s room in the middle of the night.

“What?” Hazel snapped at her younger sister and Sky slinked back a bit.

“Sorry… I can go.” Sky said about to turn around, she heard Hazel sigh and pull her down into her bed.

“Sorry Sky. What did you need?” Hazel said softly and Sky rolled over wrapping her arms around her sister.

“I’m sorry you’re so upset.” Sky said and Hazel gave her a weak smile.

“Sky…”

“That serum… from Danny and Mercy. What’s the worse that could happen?”

“A lot, death, fur patches, death.” Hazel said and Sky shrugged.

“What if I was willing…”

“No. You heard Laf, no fucking way am I going against them.” Hazel said and Sky pouted.

“Well what’s your biggest fear about it?”

“That you fucking die Skylar!” Hazel shouted sitting up, running a hand through her hair, she sighed and looked at Sky. “Sky…”

“They tested Hendrix’s DNA on you.”

“They had no choice.”

“Just… think about it?” Sky asked and Hazel sighed nodding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plucking away toward 100! Hopefully we'll have it up by Sunday! :D


	98. Instagram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids plus Instagram through the years,  
> Names:  
> Charlie - @bigbadCbear  
> Hazel - @sciencehaze  
> Aaron - @troublemakersbff  
> Hendrix - @notjimi_closeenough  
> Mercy - @ineverhavemercy  
> Sky - @iamthelimit

@sciencehaze: Why is my friend the biggest dork? #wantmycoatback @bigbadCbear

** **

 

@notjimi_closeenough: Little sister just fell of the couch and is trying to pretend it didn’t happen. #dork @ineverhavemercy

** **

@bigbadCbear: Long day and she still won’t get a license :P @sciencehaze

** **

@iamthelimit: Look at this cutie, she’s proud she hasn’t been killed in NYC yet #NYCadventures @ineverhavemercy

** **

@sciencehaze: Lil sis doing yoga #wtf #iwannabethisflexible #beyotch @iamthelimit

** **

@iamthelimit: IMMA PLAY ALL THE BALL OF FOOT #hut #punt #touchdown #takethisawayfromme #please

** **

@bigbadCbear: #tbt to when I chopped off all my hair before prom then freaked out after…

** **

@iamthelimit: my brother-like idiot fell asleep on this poor man.. #sorryman #thatrivuletteofdrooltho @notjimi_closeenough

** **

@bigbadCbear: my girlfriend is the daughter of Ron & Hermione #HA #isntshehot #halloweendoneright @sciencehaze

** **

@troublemakersbff: Best little sister ever #cutie #dinneradventures #lilsis

@iamthelimit: Aunty C is confused by totoro.. #poorauny #istillloveyou #NYCadventures

@sciencehaze: when your parents look like they are ready to go cat burglaring #whyguys #dontgetarested #please

@ihavenomercy: WAS YOUR MOM THIS PRETTY IN HIGH SCHOOL?! #betnot #mymomsbetterthenyours #HAHA @laura2theletter

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy it's Ry, so instead of getting a bio this Thursday we came up with a new idea and started an Instagram like chapter so this is it and we hope you all like it! Tell us what you think!


	99. Internships and Rifts 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Slight actions that could trigger for sexual assault vics. Unwanted sexual advances.

Notes: Time jump a few weeks forward.

 

Charlie quickly pulled her laptop out of her bag and quickly set it up. She was 8 weeks into her internship and she had a standing date with her family every thursday night over skype. Waiting for her family to get on she grabbed a snack and sat back down on her bed. Her roommate would be out till later, knowing that Charlie needed time with her family, just like she gave him time with his on wednesdays. Hearing the familiar jingle of a call she quickly pressed the camera icon. Mercy, Danny, and Drix’s faces popped up on the screen.

“Hey!” Charlie said excitedly smiling at her family.

“Hey kido,” Danny smiled seeing her daughter.

“How’s it going?” Mercy asked bouncing slightly in her seat.

“Pretty well, we spent a good chunk of the day exploring right over the border in Albania.” Charlie smiled.  

“Awesome.”

“Get loads of pictures?” Mercy asked and Charlie nodded.

“I’ll upload everything today.” Charlie promised. “How is it going there?”

“Going well, Sky is still a little...touchy.” Danny explained and Mercy glared at her.

“It’s not her fault!”

“And so is Mercy.” Drix added and earned a smack from Mercy.

“Aw Merc, I’m sorry.” Charlie said and Mercy sighed.

“She’s just having a hard time keeping calm. Apparently our emotions run differently than human ones.”

“Well I could’ve told you that.” Charlie joked. “How is she?”

“Not regretting her choice, but not entirely thrilled either.” Mercy said.

“She doing that adorable puppy trip all over themselves thing?” Charlie asked trying to lighten the mood.

“Growing out of it but yes.” Mercy tried not to laugh thinking about her girlfriend tripping over her own feet all the time.

“She’s come a long way.” Danny added.

“Hey look its my favorite.” Carmilla said popping her head in between Danny’s and Drix’s. “How are you bear?”

“I miss you guys.” Charlie admitted and Danny sighed, she pulled Carmilla down into her lap.

“We miss you too, bear.” Carmilla admitted. “How much longer?” The vampire whined making Charlie laugh.

“Almost home.” Charlie said back and Carmilla sighed. “How is aunt Ruth?”

“About to kill someone.” Danny grumbled, causing Charlie to laugh.

“She’s just a bit emotional.”

“I mean she is carrying two little vamps I can’t imagine that does the body good,” Drix grimaced.

“You sure were a pain in the ass.” Danny smirked and Carmilla laughed.

“Hey!” Drix whined. “I thought Mercy was the hard one?” He pouted and Mercy snorted.

“I was perfect.” Mercy said and Carmilla scoffed.

“I’m sorry, I remember holding your mom all night as she was sick with you.” Carmilla said and Danny nodded.

“Yeah I don’t remember getting special treatment when I was pregnant.” Laura complained as she popped up on Charlie’s screen.

“Psh! Right, I don’t remember once getting out of bed at 3 am to find whatever weird thing you wanted to eat. Not once. What about you Carm?” Danny said and Carmilla laughed.

“All I remember is how handsy she got.”

“Ok… I should go.” Charlie said and everyone laughed. “I’m sure you were all equally spoiled.”

“We were.” Laura agreed.

“Hey now, I want a turn before Charlie takes off.” Aaron said attempting to squeeze in. “Hey Char!” He smiled and Charlie grinned.

“You keeping out of trouble, mister?”

“Barely!” He laughed. “It’s so much harder when my partner in crime is half way across the world. Plus the police are less likely to let you out if your hot partner in crime, isn’t by your side.” He pouted and Charlie laughed.

“I’m sorry about that, just think only a few short months and I’ll be back.” She said and he nodded.

“So did Drix tell you we figured out what we’re going to do?” He asked and Hendrix shook his head.

“Go ahead and tell her.” He smiled at his boyfriend.

“We’re moving into the apartments that back up to your parents property!” He said excitedly. “We’re within walking distance from everyone.” He nearly wiggled out of his spot.

“That’s great!” Charlie grinned, she knew Aaron didn’t want to leave his family at all but being that close would help out a lot. “When do you guys move in?” She asked and Aaron pouted.

“Not till after the new year.” He said. “The last tenant has to leave first.”

“Well never would have figured you would be the one trying to jump the gun into moving.” Charlie laughed and Aaron turned red.

“Drix pointed out a few things.”

“Oh sure a few things convinced you.” Charlie laughed.

“We’ll let you guys talk for a minute.” Danny said picking Carmilla up and carrying her off camera. After taking a few steps away the pair turned around and Danny leaned down so Carmilla could grab Laura, Danny lifted them back up as Laura smiled waving at Charlie as they disappeared.

“Well glad to see moms are doing alright.” Charlie joked and Aaron laughed nodding.

“They’ve been doing pretty well. Doing date night according to Drix. I think it’s cute.” Aaron said.

“I’m glad they are keeping things fresh.” Charlie said and then gave Aaron a look.

“I know what you’re going to say… and… well….” Aaron looked over to Mercy who sighed, rolled her eyes and looked at her sister.

“Hazel might possibly be seeing someone.” Mercy admitted and watched as Charlie’s face fell. “Hey now don’t despair. We don’t know for sure. All we know is this girl has been hanging out a lot. Sky promises that it’s about this lab class they have together but god she’s annoying.”

“Everyone basically hates her.”

“Hazel included.”

“But man does she flirt.”

“And give the googly eye look.”

“Personally it’s the sickest thing I’ve seen. And I basically grew up with you two.”

“Wait…” Charlie said stopping her sister and best friend from bickering back and forth. “How long?”

“Like.. two weeks?” Aaron asked looking at Mercy who nodded.

“And how do you know the family….”

“Oh well…” Mercy said feeling guilty.

“They were still working one night when your family had everyone over… they invited her over to join them for dinner. You know quick refill before burning the midnight oil?” Aaron picked up for Mercy.

“And no one liked her?”

“She was sweet and all but she tried to hang off Hazel. Hazel was pretty clear with her that she wasn’t interested at all but still this girl went for it.” Mercy explained quickly. “I’m sure she’s nothing to worry about. Sky says Hazel bitches about her more than anyone.”

“I guess.” Charlie said defeatedly. “I’m gonna have to go guys, need to sleep.” She faked a yawn.

“Night Charlie. See you in a week.” Aaron smiled as they broke the call. Charlie leaned back in her chair for a moment looking at her computer sitting on the desk. Her heart felt like it was breaking all over again. Growling as she stood up she flipped the desk over, turning around she stalked out of the room. She grabbed her roommate by the shirt as he walked by and dragged him with her.

“Where we going Char?” He asked confused.

“Out.” She snapped back.

“Where?”

“Alcohol.”

“Oh… I’ll let Jose know… he’ll bring some others.”

“Good.” Charlie said as they walked out into the cool night air. She followed her roommate to the nearest bar.

x-x-x

Aaron was propped up on his elbow watching Hendrix sleep. They had been having a lot of serious talks about moving out and had eventually agreed on a place that was very close by to their families. Aaron was really glad that Hendrix understood his fear of leaving his family and going too far, he never realized his boyfriend had the same fear. Hendrix had spoken frankly with him about it, how he felt that no matter what happened his family was always going to be the most important thing to him. Aaron realized that, that was exactly how they were both raised. He also realized that Hendrix wasn’t just talking about his blood family, he was talking about his whole family, the Hollis family, the Lawrence family, Laffery family even Aaron’s own family we’re what he considered his real family. Aaron was appalled at himself for never realizing that Hendrix was as family oriented as he was. He reached forward and brushed some of Hendrix’s hair back, the boy was in need of a haircut but was too lazy to go get it down.

“Hey.” Hendrix said groggy as he yawned and stretched.

“Hey, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“That’s alright, what time is it?”

“Time for you to go back to sleep.” Aaron smiled and Hendrix chuckled.

“More like time for you to join me in sleep.” Hendrix countered and he wrapped his arms around the boy pulling him against him. They laid there like that for awhile before Hendrix knew Aaron wouldn’t be able to fall asleep. “What are you thinking about?”

“How much I love our family.”

“Yeah?”

“You know my parents wouldn’t have been able to afford the place we’re in with my parents working what they do right?”

“I figured that out a little.” Hendrix admitted and Aaron smiled at him, he kissed him chastly.

“When your parents came to them about keeping the families together and keeping you kids safe but able to run… my parents were about to be evicted we would’ve been homeless.” Aaron admitted and Hendrix tightened his grip on his lover. “I was really young but I knew how bad mom and dad were feeling and then your family swooped in and helpped. I dont know where we would be without them.” Hendrix smiled and nuzzled into Aaron’s chest.

“I never knew that.” He said. “Thank you for telling me.” Aaron smiled and ran a hand through Hendrix’s hair smiling down at him.

“I love you.”

x-x-x

Hazel growled at her homework, she already knew how to balance chemical equations, it was rookie stuff. She was tired of working on the lab, especially since it was making her miss out on a Hollis family dinner.

“Hey Hazel, what’s the answer to number four?” Delaney asked and Hazel groaned, her lab partner was smart but really didn’t believe in herself.

“What’d you get?” Hazel asked and Delaney handed her page over so Hazel could see. “That’s right.”

“Oh, thanks.” Delaney smiled. “Did you want to take a break?”

“I really don’t want to, I want to finish so I can go visit with my family.” Hazel explained keeping her head down, focused on the work.

“You’re really close with them huh?”

“Yes.”

“Well why don’t we take a break and go over there. We can finish this later tonight.” Delaney offered and Hazel groaned but looked at her watch.

“I guess we could let me call them real quick.” Hazel said standing up, she walked into the other room to dial Danny. “Hey aunt Danny.”

“Hey kid, how’s the homework?”

“Sucks, I was wondering if you cared if I brought my lab partner over for dinner?”

“No the more the merrier.” Danny said.

“Even though you guys are running?” She heard her aunt laugh over the phone.

“Trust me kid we have enough excuses to go for runs she’ll be clueless.”

“Alright, if you’re sure.” Hazel explained.

“Do you want her here?”

“I don’t know.” Hazel sighed and Danny chuckled.

“Can I tell you something?”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t wait forever.”

“What?”

“You’ll understand one day.” Danny said before hanging up, she turned around to run right into Laura.

“What did you tell that poor child?” Laura asked and Danny smiled kissing her wife.

“It’ll all be ok love.” Danny said before walking away. “By the way Delaney is coming too.”

“Daniela Lawrence what the hell did you do?” Laura yelled and chased after her wife. When she turned around the corner she ran into Perry who was confused. “Oh sorry Per.” Laura smiled.

“Why are you screaming and chasing after Danny?”

“Just… nothing.” Laura said and Perry rolled her eyes. She looked over toward the door as it opened.

“Hazel! What are you doing here? I thought you had homework.” Perry asked and  Hazel stepped aside revealing Delaney.

“We’re here for food and then back to the grind.” Hazel explained.

“Good to have you Delaney.” Danny said sticking her head into the hallway.

“I’m gonna kill  you when I get the chance.” Laura warned Danny who just smirked.

“Sure you will.” Danny smiled kissing Laura. “Dinner will be shortly, the kids are in the livingroom.” Danny explained and everyone separated, Hazel took Delaney over toward the living room.

“Hey! Haze!” Aaron said jumping off the couch and over toward Hazel. He wrapped her into a hug which she gladly returned. “Didn’t know you were coming.”

“Yeah, homework was killing me.” Hazel joked as she sat down on the empty part of the couch, Delaney sat next to her.

“Good to see you again Delaney.” Hendrix said toward the woman who smiled back at him.

“Nice to see you too.” Delaney said back.

“Alright so… Mario Kart?” Sky asked looking up at her sister, knowing the girl needed to unwind.

“Hell yeah, as long as you are all ok with losing.” Mercy grinned and Sky laughed, kissing her.

“Please, you’ll have to get used to losing some time kid,” Hazel grinned catching the controller Drix tossed to her. “You want to play?” Hazel asked Delaney who shook her head.

“No thanks, it gives me headaches, but I’ll watch.” She smiled and moved closer to Hazel.

“Sounds good.” Hazel said as the game started up. Delaney sat on the couch next to Hazel and started looking at the photos that decorated the walls. There were photos of the family, dozens of photos of the kids all playing with each other and more. Delaney spotted a photo of Hazel with a woman sitting between her legs laying against her. They looked comfortable, the woman’s arm was back around Hazel’s neck  pulling her down close to kiss her. Hazel was smiling softly, her chin on the woman’s shoulder, her hands resting on the woman’s thighs. They looked happy, they looked complete.

“Who’s that?” Delaney asked when the first race was up and Hazel looked up at the picture that she was pointing out. Hazel had forgotten that the picture was even up there still, it was from when the families had gone to Disney. Hazel had been sitting against one of the fences waiting for the start of the fireworks when Charlie walked by and sat down between her legs. They had spent a good part of the day chasing their siblings down separately and knew that any time they could get where they could just enjoy one another would be percious.

“Oh. That’s Charlie. My girlfriend…” Hazel trailed off as the others looked up at her.

“She’s our sister.” Mercy explained.

“She’s my ex I guess… we broke up before she went to an internship.” Hazel said and refocused back on the game waiting for the next race to start.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Delaney said putting her hand on Hazel’s shoulder which Hazel shrugged off.

“I really don’t want to talk about it.” Hazel said coldly, Hendrix took that as his cue to turn the next race on.

x-x-x

“Hey Charlie!” Jose walked up to the woman slinging an arm around her. “You gotta try this.” He grinned handing her over a joint.

“I don’t smoke man.” She said refusing.

“Aw come on girl, we’re letting loose.” He pressured. “It’ll get that bad attitude out of here.”

“Fine.” Charlie said taking a long drag from the joint. Jose quickly snagged it away from her again.

“Take it easy, hit me back up when you want another.” He said kissing the top of her head before wandering off with some of the others.

“Charlie... “ Robert said looking her over, Robert was her roommate and took really good care of her when she needed it. He also knew when exactly to give her space.

“I miss her Rob.” Charlie said back and he lead her over to a table to sit down and ordered a round of drinks.  

“Alright, so why don’t you actually tell me about this girl?” Rob asked as he leaned back against the wall stretching his legs out across the booth.

“I can’t describe her man, she’s great. We grew up together from the time we were four. She was adopted, we met her bio mom a bit back. She’s got the most incredible laugh, oh god and her eyes. Rob you’ve never seen eyes like hers, they are one of a kind and so perfect.” Charlie had a smile plastered to her face the whole time. “Then she just… she left me man. Said I needed to follow my dreams first.” Charlie growled.

“Man I’m sorry, it seems like you really love her.”

“I do.” Charlie said watching as a woman walked up to their table.

“I’m sorry to interrupt… it’s just my friends won’t let me hear the end of it if I don’t come over here and ask you to dance.” She said looking at Charlie. “So would you please do me a great honor and dance with me?” She smiled and Charlie laughed reaching her hand out.

“Charlie.” She smiled as the woman helped her to her feet. “And sorry Rob but I would gladly dance with you.”

“Kate.” The woman said as Charlie lead them out to the dance floor. She passed Jose again and took the joint from his hand, taking a drag she offered it to Kate who gladly took it.

“So Kate what brings you to this place?”

“Tour of europe with my friends, we’re from the states.” Kate said and Charlie nodded.

“Yeah, I’m here for an internship.”

“That’s cool, what for?” Kate asked as she ran her hands down Charlie’s arms pulling her closer. Charlie couldn’t think, the woman fit perfectly against her, and the pot was causing her head to be fuzzy.

“Oh um… we dig?” Charlie offered and Kate laughed, smiling down at Charlie, she pressed her forehead to Charlie’s. It was quick, Kate pressed forward and kissed Charlie who fell into it. Charlie smiled into the kiss, wrapping her hand around the back of Kate’s neck holding her there. She felt Kate’s hands move down her sides to her hips and pull her closer. When Kate pulled back for air Charlie started a trail down the woman’s neck.

“Wanna go outside?” She asked and Charlie nodded quickly before Kate grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the back door. When they were outside  Kate pushed Charlie up against the building, she pulled Charlie’s leg up around her hips pushing against her. Charlie tried to control her breathing and refocus on what was going on, she wanted to turn the tables on this woman. “Relax.” Kate whispered against Charlie’s ear before nipping at Charlie’s earlobe. That pulled Charlie from her haze and she flipped them around she quickly pulled KAte’s shirt over her head and nipped at the exposed skin there. “I love it when others take control.” Kate chuckled dragging her hands through Charlie’s hair as Charlie worked her way down Kate’s abdomen. Suddenly Charlie stopped and took a step back from the woman.

“I’m sorry… I can’t.” Charlie said standing up, she grabbed Kate's shirt handing it back to her. “Fuck.” Charlie shouted as she started walking down the alley.

“Hey wait up.” Kate called after her, pulling Charlie’s elbow back. “Charlie… what’s the matter?”

“I have a girlfriend… no I have an ex. Fuck I don’t know what’s wrong. She left me right before I left because she wanted to make sure I went.” Charlie grabbed her wallet from her pocket and flipped it open. “I wasn’t going to leave, because I was going to give her this.” Charlie said and pulled a ring out of her wallet. Kate gasped looking at the ring, apparently the woman she thought would be worthwhile for a quick hook up actually had really good taste.

“Did she know?”

“I have no idea… we talked about getting married before but then all that happened and we haven’t spoke since.” Charlie explained growing more and more angry by the minute. “I fucking love her and she just left me.” Kate watched as Charlie threw the ring toward the field behind the building.

“Charlie! Why would you do that?”

“I hate carrying the fucking thing around.” Charlie shouted. “It’s a damn reminder of everything I fucked up.” Charlie started to cry and Kate enveloped her in a hug.

“Oh Charlie…” Kate said.

x-x-x

Hazel sighed as she stared down at her homework again, Delaney was sitting beside her watching her work.

“Can you not watch me work…” Hazel asked looking up at the girl, she caught Delaney’s eyes and moved back a bit, the girl was looking at her like she was the only thing in the world. “Focus on your work.” Hazel said and suddenly Delaney leaned in and attempted to kiss Hazel. Hazel for her part pushed the girl back.

“Hazel!” Delaney whined and Hazel shook her head.

“No I’m not going to get into this with you, Delaney.” Hazel said picking her books up. “I think you should go.”

“Hazel that bitch left you.” Delaney said and Hazel snapped around to face her.

“I left her! I had to, you don’t get to act like you know anything about me or anything about her.” Hazel yelled slightly scaring Delaney.

“So what? You don’t owe her anything, you two are broken up. What’s a little fun going to hurt?”

“Delaney get out.” Hazel growled and Delaney stood her ground.

“No one has to know.”

“I’ll know, and I fully intend to get back with her when she’s home. I love her, and I can barely muster like for you.” Hazel snarled. “So please get out before I…” Hazel was cut off by Delaney pushing her against the wall kissing her, Hazel pushed at her chest again trying to get her away, but Delaney was stronger. Hazel smacked Delaney’s face but the woman didn’t stop advancing on her. Hazel started to panic when suddenly Trudy came baying into the room and bit at the woman’s leg. Hazel heard a crash in the other room and suddenly Sky’s wolf stood in the doorway behind them. Hazel had tears streaming down her face and her sister saw. Hazel watched as Sky’s wolf stalked across the room and grabbed the back of Delaney’s jacket throwing her across the room, right at Mercy’s feet. Mercy bared her teeth snarling down at the woman.

“You didn’t mention you had fucking wolves.” Delaney said, the terrified look on her face made Hazel feel slightly better.

“Yeah well they aren’t always here.” Hazel said wiping the tears from her face as Sky advanced on the woman. “Get out. I’m not going to stop them from tearing you limb from limb.” Hazel choked out and watched as Delaney jumped up and left the house. Sky shifted back and wrapped Hazel in a hug.

“Hey you ok?”

“Thank you.” Hazel sobbed in her sister’s shoulder, holding onto her tightly.

“Yeah, you’re lucky Trudy freaked out, we all came running.” Sky smiled, Mercy walked over and flipped the outside lights on revealing the Lawrence pack sitting in their backyard.

“Thank you.” Hazel said again and Sky smiled nodding.

“Anything else we can do?”

“Honestly? I just want to shower and go to bed.” Hazel said, Sky nodded and let her go.

“What the fuck just happened?” Carmilla said walking up to Sky as Hazel left to shower.

“Apparently Delaney needed a little help remembering she can’t take what she wants.” Sky said and Carmilla nodded.

“She ok?”

“Yeah, she will be.” Sky promised. “She needs Charlie though…” Carmilla nodded and walked into the other room pulling her phone out. She quickly found the skype app and rang for Charlie.

“Whaaaaat the fuck?” Charlie groaned as she answered her phone and Carmilla chuckled.

“Welcome to early morning.” Carmilla said, she finally noticed how Charlie looked. “Well looks like you had a fun night too.”

“I feel like shit.” Charlie whined.

“Well you don’t look much better.” Carmilla joked. “I need a favor though.”

“What’s up?” Charlie asked paying more attention.

“Hazel’s going to need you tonight.”

“What happened?” Charlie sat up, worried about the woman.

“Her lab partner went a little...overboard and well… thank god we have werewolves.” Carmilla tried to joke.

“How bad?”

“Well Sky pulled the woman off of her. I… I don’t know what would have happened had Sky not been there.” Carmilla watched as Charlie nodded.

“Ok… I’ll call her in a bit, I’m guessing she’s showering?”

“That’s scary, but yes.”

“She showers anytime she’s too stressed out…” Charlie sighed, there was a knock at the door. “Hang on.” Charlie said and got up to answer the door, Carmilla watched as a girl and two guys walked in. The woman handed something to Charlie which made her daughter nearly cry and hug the woman tightly. She watched her quickly hug the other two and two left, one of the guys flopped down onto the other bed.

“What was that?” Carmilla asked when Charlie got back.

“This.” Charlie smiled holding up a ring. “I might have… gotten drunk and threw it.”

“High. She got high.” A voice yelled and Carmilla’s jaw dropped.

“It’s my fucking mother you fucking ass hole.” Charlie yelled back.

“Charlotte Hollis you are in so much trouble… but that ring… lets get back to that…”

“It’s for Hazel. Kate even gave me a box to present it to her in.” Charlie smiled.

“So there's hope?”

“There’s always hope.” Charlie said back. “Now… let me call my ex.” Charlie said and they hung up, she turned to Rob. “Do not tell Hazel I was high.” She glared at him and he smirked nodding.

x-x-x

Hazel got out of the shower and was sitting on her bed wrapped in a towel. She nearly jumped when her phone rang, she saw Charlie’s face pop up and answered.

“Hey… long time no see.” Hazel said feeling tears prickling the back of her eyes.

“I had a shit night.” Charlie admitted. “I miss you.” She said and Hazel smiled.

“I miss you too.”

“Do you think we’ll ever be ok?” Charlie asked bluntly.

“Charlie... “ Hazel sighed. “I’ll never stop loving you.”

“I’ll be home in just a few weeks.”

“And I’ll be waiting.” Hazel promised. They spent the rest of the night catching up till Hazel fell asleep and Charlie hung up letting the woman sleep in peace. She stared down at the ring in it’s box next to her and smiled, that was hopefully her future. She wouldn’t know for sure till she got home, there was still a chance that they wouldn’t be able to get over this but Charlie couldn’t see a life without Hazel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright you guys got two today so please let us know if you liked both! Tomorrow is 100! I'm super excited I hope you are too because it's shaping up to be pretty awesome!


	100. 100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trystan 5 Marcella 3 Arsen 2 Levy 4 Jaqueline 3 Ash 5 Pru 2 Serena 1 Hayden 7 Aero 7 Landon 4 Faith 11

Danny yawned as she walked down the hall from the master bedroom toward Charlie’s room. She opened the door slightly and smiled at Hazel and Charlie who were asleep still, Charlie had Hazel’s arm captured between her’s and was cuddling it closely. Danny chuckled, shaking her head she shut the door and walked over to Mercy’s room checking in on her and Sky. They were sprawled out on the bed, legs tangled together, Sky’s hand pushing Mercy’s face away from her at an awkward angle. Danny was always amazed they didn’t wake up black and blue. She shut the door before walking downstairs quietly, looking over toward the living room she found Aaron and Hendrix surrounded by the tiny army of grandkids. Danny heard someone step behind her and felt arms wrap around her and a cheek press into her back.

“Please tell me you’re doing a head count.” Carmilla said softly kissing Danny’s shoulder.

“You know I am. All 11 kids tucked safely under our roof with our big protective men standing guard over them. I even got a few photos.” Danny smiled turning in Carmilla’s arms she leaned down and kissed her wife.

“I love them all.” Carmilla smiled as Danny laughed.

“Yes well one would hope you love them all, considering they are all ours.” Danny wrapped her arm around Carmilla’s waist as the two walked into the kitchen and away from the sleeping grandkids. Carmilla took up her normal spot sitting up on the kitchen island countertop as Danny worked around trying to organize everything to get their normal assembly line of breakfast in the works.

“Hey Danny?”

“Yes love?”

“Do you ever think about what life would be life if things had been different?”

“Different how?” Danny asked as she turned around to face her wife.

“Different as in if we had never happened.”

“I try not to think about it honestly, but it does happen. I’ve learned that worrying over the what ifs in life just makes everything so much more difficult.” Danny explained as she moved to stand in front of Carmilla.

“Mama…” Mercy whined as she walked into the kitchen and right into Carmilla’s arms, pushing past Danny as she went.

“Aw sweet girl, what’s the matter?” Carmilla asked cradling Mercy’s head against her chest, Danny rolled her eyes at the two.

“I don’t feel well.” Mercy whined and Carmilla chuckled and kissed her forehead.

“You aren’t warm.” She said back only to earn another whimper from their youngest. “What doesn’t feel good?”

“My head.” Mercy said and Carmilla nodded before reaching into the cabinet behind her head and grabbing down the aspirin.

“Oh no you don’t.” Laura said grabbing the bottle from Mercy. “You want to drink that much you have to pay the price, I don’t care if you have first shift with the kids.” Laura said and Mercy whined again.

“Laura!” Carmilla said sharply and Laura gave her a pointed look. “I’m sorry I remember a few nights of you coming home in not so good condition.” Carmilla stated and Laura balked at her wife.

“Carm!” She snapped. “We were supposed to keep that to ourselves.”

“Yeah well then hand over the aspirin.” Carmilla said and Laura handed it back to Mercy, who groaned.

“Grandma’s? Moma?” A tired little redhead yawned as he walked into the room. Danny walked over and picked the tiny child up.

“I’m sure she’ll be down in a few minutes love.” Danny promised kissing his head. “Do you wanna help make breakfast? You can make toast with uncle Drix?” Danny offered as Hendrix walked into the kitchen pouring himself a mug of coffee.

“Ok.” He said as Hendrix plucked him out of Danny’s arms and set him on the countertop.

“How much do we need?”

“Make four loaves.” Danny said and Laura opened a cabinet grabbing out another toaster.

“Good luck my only son.” She joked handing the toaster to Hendrix.

“We got this right Ash?” Hendrix said as Ash wrapped his little arms around Hendrix’s neck snuggling into his chest.

“I help.” He yawned out causing Hendrix to laugh. Out of nowhere they hear a loud shriek, running out of the room the boys find Sky staring at the wall opposite her a terrified look on her face.

“Mommy why are you yelling?” Ash asked looking around from his place in Drix’s arms.

“Sorry baby, just the huge fuc-” She stopped herself, “freaking spider I almost walked into.”She said pointing to the offending creature.

“You fearlessly took a serum that could kill you, to turn into a wolf..And you’re still afraid of spiders?” Hazel giggles as she walked out of her room with Charlie, it wasn’t until her sister pointed to the spider that she recoiled. “Holy shi- crap, that’s huge!” she gasped jumping back. It has to be at least a little smaller than Drix’s palm, with small beady eyes.

“Mommy spiders aren’t scary.” Ash said wiggling out of Hendrix’s arms. He walked over to the spider and picked it up.

“No!” Hazel and Sky yelled at once and Drix laughed, he picked the boy back up.

“Come on little man, let’s go take the spider outside where he belongs.”

“Kill it! Kill it with fire!” Sky shouted and Hendrix shook his head.

“No… it’s just a tiny spider.”

“It’s huge and you let him pick it up!” Sky accused and Hendrix laughed as he carried Ash toward the door.

“Fuck spiders.” Sky said after she checked for kids.

“Agreed.” Hazel said as she wrapped her arms around Charlie who was yawning still. “You ok love?”

“Spiders suck.” She mumbled before burying her face in Hazel’s chest in an attempt to fall back asleep standing up.

“What time did you all get to bed?” Zach asked as he walked by holding Landon.

“Too late.” Sky muttered. “How’s little Landon today?”

“Missing her mommies still.” Zach said bouncing the little girl in his arms. “Just remember they come home today.” He grinned when Landon finally smiled.

“Yeah Ruth called last night, said her, Scout and Ava were finally able to get a flight out earlier than expected. The band will follow later this evening.” Carmilla said as she walked by them, she snagged Landon from Zach’s arms. “How about you help me make pancake batter for Aunty Danny to make?” She asked the four year old who giggled and nodded.

“Why does she get the easy kid?” Mercy asked.

“Cause your kids are the only hard ones.” Charlie said back, sitting standing face buried in Hazel’s chest.

“Alright guys your kids are up so it’s time to be active.” Laura said up the stairs. “Bring Hayden and Aero down too they were going to help crack all the eggs for breakfast.” She said and Zach went back into Hendrix’s old room where the twins were playing video games. He picked them up, one over each shoulder and carried them down to Laura.

“Morning Aunty Laura,” Hayden giggled as Zach put her and her twin brother back down.

“Morning stinker.” Laura smiled. “You want to crack the eggs still?”

“Yes!” The twins said and Laura set them up at the kitchen table with Sue and Stacey to get the eggs ready.

“Make sure they don’t make too much of a mess.” Laura said to Sue who nodded.

“Excuse me!” Stacey said slightly offended.

“Especially that one…” Laura said again looking at Stacey.

“What the… Laura!” Stacey yelled at her niece as Sue laughed more.

“No I’m telling you the Hurricanes had their fun they aren’t going to get a 4th cup in 7 years.” Aaron said to Joe as they walked into the kitchen.

“You’re dead wrong son.” Joe said and looked at the table full of his more mischievous members of his family. “We’ll take this outside. Whatever mess could be made, should be avoided at all costs.”

“Hold up.” Paul said as he walked in with Eddie, Sasha, Atticus and Julie. “Where you going?”

“Backyard?” Joe said back to his son.

“Care if we take the kids?” Paul asked and Joe shook his head. Paul grinned walking up to the group of kids and picked as many of them as he could, only being able to wrangle four in his arms. Eddie laughed and grabbed the other three.

“I’m still jealous that we didn’t have such an awesome playset when we were kids.”

“You’ll learn quick that grandkids are spoiled much more than kids are.” Paul said setting the kids down he watched as they ran around the back yard.

“I guess so.” Aaron said leaning back against the deck railing. “So as I was saying, they aren’t a Chicago.”

“I think you’re wrong.” Joe said back as he bounced the youngest of the kids on his lap. Serena was sitting watching as her siblings and cousins ran around the backyard. She attempted to wiggle out of her great-great grandfather’s arms but he wasn’t having any of that. She huffed looking up at him and shifted in his lap.

“See that just isn’t fair.” Joe said to the girl before setting her on the ground so she could join her siblings.

“Thats the one really sad thing about having supernatural in our family, they seem to grow up so much quicker.” Aaron said and Joe nodded.

“If only they could stay young forever.” Joe said and looked up at Aaron, the man was aging, it was odd to see that in his family now a days.

“Daddy,” Levy asked running up to Aaron who picked his daughter up.

“What’s up princess?” He asked and the girl pouted at him.

“I wanna help grandma’s with breakfast too.” She said and Aaron smiled putting her back down on the ground he opened the door for her to run in and help in the kitchen. Knowing Levy and Ash the kitchen would be a mess in a matter of minutes. He watched as the girl ran up to Carmilla and tugged on her shirt, she looked just like a miniature version of Drix and his mother it was cute.

“And you didn’t want a vampire in our family.” Sasha pushed at Joe’s shoulder.

“Well yeah…. I didn’t expect what all it would entail.” Joe said watching as Carmilla picked Levy up and put her up on the counter so the girl could help. Seeing what the vampire had become to him made the old man smile, even though she proved herself the night she saved Chance, she still shows little by little how well she fits with them.

“Grandpa Joe!” Arsen said running up and jumping into Joe’s lap. “Marcella pushed me.” He said and Joe rolled his eyes but acted like he was brushing dirt off the child and stood him back up.

“You’re fine.” He said and pushed the boy to run back to the other kids.

“I can’t move that fast!” Gus said as he walked into the back yard slowly with Bev. The older man had recently fallen ill and wasn’t able to keep up without losing his breath. Paul jumped over to them and helped his mother help Gus up to the deck. “I’m old not dead.” Gus shot back, he didn’t enjoy having people helping him.

“Just take the help Gus.” Paul said and Gus grinned at him.

“Easy for you to say.”

“Hey, you opted out of the serum.” Laura reminded her father as she came out to greet him. He wrapped her in a large hug.

“I miss your mother too much to live another minute past when I’m supposed to.” Gus admitted and Laura nodded, understanding his reasons. Joe hugged the man next.

“You still owe me from poker night.” Joe reminded him.

“Shhh no I don’t.” Gus joked back.

“I’ll forget about it if you tell Aaron that Hurricanes are going to get another cup this year.” Joe grinned and Gus laughed out loud.

“That is so not happening.” He said and Aaron high fived him.

“Fucking humans.” Joe grumbled as he sat down.

“Joe! The kids!” Bev scolded him as the man sat back down.

“They’ll learn it sooner or later.” Joe said and this time Paul shook his head at his father.

“Please don’t teach them to cuss at 3, we really don’t need cussing wolves in our little pack.”

“Little?” Ava laughed as she walked up onto the deck, Ruth and Scout getting hugs from the group of kids. “Little is my pack. This pack… might just be the largest in the world…” Ava said as she started hugging everyone. “We really should do this like hockey and only do it once in the middle of the gatherings.” She said.

“Oh we all agree to this why don’t we start doing it?” Gus complained as Ava hugged him.

“Because we’re all such lazy fucks we refuse to get organized.” Ava said and this time Bev reached across and smacked the girl in the back of the head.

“Excuse me I do not want my grand babies to be little potty mouths so watch it.” She warned and Ava grinned.

“Sorry Bev. The kids weren’t bad this week were they?” Ava asked and Bev shook her head.

“No they were angles. Speaking of..” She trailed off and pointed behind Ava, who turned around just in time for her youngest daughter to bound into her arms.

“Mum you’re home!” the little girl squealed as Ava laughed lifting the girl up.

“Hi baby,” Ava said kissing  Landon’s face. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too mum.” The girl said burying her face into Ava’s neck, Ava could hear the girl sigh contently into her shoulder.

“Did you have fun while we were gone?” She asked and Landon nodded. “Were you good for grandma and aunties?”

“Yes.” Landon said looking over toward Bev who nodded.

“Were your siblings good?”

“I guess.” Landon said and Ava laughed.

“I’m going to hand you to mommy now okay?”

“Ok mum.” Landon said as Scout walked up and picked her daughter up. Ava walked into the house to find her twins sitting at the table cracking eggs with Sue and Stacey.

“Mum!” The twins yelled and tackled their mother.

“Woah guys wash your hands.” Danny said picking the two seven year olds up and took them over to the sink for them to wash their hands. “Welcome home Ava.” Danny said over her shoulder.

“Good to be back, especially in time for breakfast. My favorite time of the day.” Ava grinned looking over to Sky she winked.

“Oh for Fu…” Sky stopped herself. “Watch yourself on the run tonight Ava, never know when the dirt will give out.” Sky glared at her.

“Mum what’s aunt Sky mean?” Landon asked as Scout and Ruth walked in, Ruth holding the little girl.

“Nothing honey, just picking on your mum.” Sky said kissing Landon’s nose.

“Alright everyone, another 15 minutes and Breakfast will be ready.” Danny said grabbing the large bowl of raw eggs to start cooking.

“Knock knock?” Kirsch said opening the door, he waited as his family walked in.

“Uncle Jimmy!” Landon yelled and wiggled till Ruth put her down. Landon ran up to Jimmy who lifted her up and tossed her into the air.

“How’s my favorite little person?”

“Great!” She grinned wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. “I gotta show you my new soccer move!” She said excitedly and Jimmy grinned.

“Sweet! Let’s go see it.” He said. “Come on Derek we gotta see these sweet soccer moves.” Jimmy said as Derek followed them out of the house.

“Mom can we go…” Hayden asked Scout who laughed.

“Yeah mom Please?” Aero asked.

“Just play nicely.” She said and watched the two kids ran outside.

“Hazel…” Cindy walked up to where Hazel and Charlie were sitting on the couch.

“Hey Cindy,” Hazel smiled at the young teenager.

“Is Abbey here yet?”

“I don’t think so.” Hazel said. “But they should be here soon, Logan never misses a meal.” Hazel explained and Cindy smiled. “Why don’t you go outside with your brothers and show them what real soccer looks like?”

“Ok!” Cindy smiled and turned to run outside, she quickly turned around and launched herself at Hazel and Charlie. “Oh, hi by the way.” She grinned as they hugged her back and then she ran outside.

“You’re family Kirsch I swear.” Carmilla laughed and patted the man on the back as he swept her into a hug, lifting her off the ground.

“I wouldn’t have them if it wasn’t for you guys.” He said and Carmilla waved him off.

“Bull shi….” She stopped herself and looked around. “You know what I swore in front of all of you and you all turned out fine!” Carmilla glared at her children around the kitchen.

“Well except the fact we’ll never die, we’re supernatural, and Charlie has this thing about high amounts of sugar.” Mercy said and Charlie’s jaw dropped.

“You promised you wouldn’t tell anyone!” Charlie accused and Mercy laughed shrugging.

“Children.” Laura said and the group settled down.

“Aw remember when those two fought?” Elsie said as she walked in with her family, referring to Hazel and Charlie cuddled up on the couch.

“Let’s not talk about that.” Hazel said as Charlie nuzzled into her side further.

“Ok what about them?” Elsie asked pointing at Mercy and Sky who had just walked in.

“Let’s not, she throws stuff..” Mercy trailed off as Sky whipped around to glare at her.

“One time!” Sky huffed Mercy walked over to her wife and wrapped her arms around her tightly, she kissed the top of her head.

“Still not going to let you live it down love.” Mercy smirked and Sky elbowed her in her stomach. “Aw babe, why so mean I don’t feel good.” Sky mock-pouted at her before walking away with a smirk.

“She’s so mean.” Hazel chuckled and Mercy nodded. “We’ll love you Mercy.” Hazel offered opening her arms up and Charlie narrowed her eyes at her sister.

“I’d rather take my chances with a rabid bear than my affection sister at the moment.” Mercy explained.

“Hey I know someone that can help with that!” Carmilla said from the kitchen and Danny rolled her eyes she stepped over to Carmilla kissing her.

“We are keeping your crazy ass family away from our family.”

“Ass.” Ash said from his spot on the counter by Hendrix.

“Great mom!” Mercy said. “Look what you did.”

“Ash… Ass is a bad word…” Danny was laughing at the situation. “We don’t say it.”

“But… Ash… ass? Close.” He said and shrugged and Hendrix laughed, ruffling his hair.

“Mom.” Trysan said walking into the living-room swiping at his eyes.

“Hey sleeping prince.” Hazel said and leaned forward to pick him up. “Took you long enough to get down here.”

“I was upstairs?” He said confused.

“We put you up there once everyone was up, didn’t want you to get woken up too early.” Charlie explained letting Hazel put the boy in her lap to get wake up cuddles.

“Is Derek here?” He asked eyes shooting wide.

“He’s outside.” Sky said and the boy jumped up and ran outside.

“Seriously! Where are my cuddles?” Charlie growled and Hazel fell back into her wife’s arms.

“I still love you.”

“You have to now.” Charlie pouted and Hazel rolled her eyes.

“Hey now... “

“Remember that one time you broke up with me and then a few weeks later allowed your sister to test a werewolf serum on herself?” Charlie said and Hazel scoffed.

“So that’s the game?”

“Yup.”

“Remember that one time you punched that one dude? Oh wait… what time?”

“Ok we don’t fight at family gatherings.” Elise said walking over waving her hands in front of them. “Break it up.”

“Besides in all fairness Hazel wasn’t really aware I was testing myself until it was too late,” Sky said walking back in with Marcella.

“You could have died! That was the worst idea you have ever had,” Lafontaine yelled walking in behind Perry making their daughter jump.

“Parental Units! Welcome to the crazy,” Hazel smiled walking over to hug her parents and take her daughter from Sky’s arms.

“I want to leave.” Perry said and Laf laughed.

“Love we live in the crazy.” They said kissing her.

“I want to escape the crazy.”

“That’d require a divorce and disowning children. Too much paperwork.” Carmilla chuckled.

“Grandma!” Pru came running as fast as her little two year old legs would carry her right to Perry’s legs. She crashed into them and hugged them tightly. “Grandma up!” Pru said and Perry lifted her granddaughter up.

“Hello my love.” Perry said as Pru rested her head against Perry’s shoulder.

“Grandma, hungry.” Pru said as she twirled one of Perry’s curls in her fingers.

“Well I’m sure grandma Danny and Carm will have breakfast soon enough.” Perry said kissing her forehead. “Should we wash up?” The little girl nodded and buried her head in Perry’s neck making her laugh.

“I’ve been replaced.” Laf pouted and Carmilla laughed throwing her arm over Laf’s shoulders.

“Love, we all get replaced when grandkids come around.”

“buba, why is Grandma Perry so clean?” Trystan asked as he walked in, the other kids following him.

“Trystan the world will never know.” Laf laughed.

“The world can’t handle her clean.” Trystan said back that caused everyone to laugh.

“Why don’t you all get cleaned up breakfast starts in three minutes.” Danny said as Derek and Jimmy each led half the group to the bathrooms.

“See why aren’t they this helpful at home?” Betty asked as she walked into the kitchen with Jill.

“Because they are boys and boys are super helpful.” Danny said sarcastically.

“Hey now!” Kirsch said from across the room.

“Boys are naturally slobs, I mean even after more than hundred years Will still left his stuff everywhere. And do not get me started on my brothers when I was a child!” Carmilla snarked falling into Danny’s side

“Carm, you may not want to start on people being slobs..” Laura started coming in with Aaron and his daughter Jacqueline behind her.

“Yeah aunt Carm, you’re the messiest adult I know.”

“You’re an adult too Aaron.” Carmilla reminded.

“Speaking of which where is your father?” Aaron asked.

“He’s running a bit late, promised to be here before lunch.” Laura explained.

“Dad never really ran on time, I remember once we were nearly an hour late for supper once because he and I got so caught up in a story we had been reading. Mother nearly took him over her knee like a child.” Carmilla reminisced with a small smile.

“I feel like I’m always hearing stories of you getting into, or causing trouble? Why?” Hazel asked and Charlie perked up listening.

“I was very much one of the troublemakers in my family. My sisters were the good ones, not me,” Carmilla laughed.

“You were a handful that’s for sure.” Rafael smiled as he walked in the door.

“Daddy!” Carmilla ran up and hugged the man tightly. Danny smiled at her wife and father-in-law, she was glad that Rafael was in Carmilla’s life.

“Breakfast is on!” Laura said walking over. “Always, grandparents first.” She smiled as Rafael, Joe, Sue, Bev and Paul headed up the line. Soon it was a free for all in the kitchen as everyone started making their way around the counters picking up food.

“Ma, I made the toast.” Ash said proudly as he stood at Mercy’s feet as she started a plate for him and Pru.

“That’s great buddy.” Mercy smiled down at her son, she grabbed a piece of toast from the pile and set it on his plate for him.

“Do we have all the grandkids?” Laura asked doing a count of all the children.

“I think so,” Ruth said looking around. “Wait where is Hayden?”

“Mere! I’m right here.” Hayden said trying to look between everyone’s legs. Eddie laughed and picked the girl up so Ruth could see her.

“Are you good to get a plate by yourself?” Ruth asked and Hayden nodded, Ruth looked up at Eddie who nodded, he would help her out.

“That’s everyone.” Mercy smiled.

“Not quite everyone,” Said Atticus, as he walked in with Julie and their daughter Faith.

“Atticus!” Scout smiled and hugged her brother.

“Hey squirt.” Atticus smiled at her. “How’s my great rebel?”

“Amazing.” Scout grinned and Atticus kissed her forehead. “Remind me to talk to you later.” She said as Ava pulled her back into line.

“Right I have to talk to you too.”

“You want us there later?” Ava asked Scout quietly. Scout smiled kissing her.

“If you want to be there you are more than welcome.”

“No making out in line, you know the rules.” Carmilla joked, she was swooped into Laura’s arms and kissed soundly.

“Sure about that?” Laura smirked as she stepped back.

“I retract that statement.” Carmilla said a slightly awestruck look on her face.

“Hey..how many vampires do we have here right now? Six right? I can smell another,” Joe asked looking up from his food. Carmilla raised an eyebrow and laughed.

“I think you senses are going old man, it’s just us.” She assured him.

“No I’m sure I can smell another.” The man insisted. Carmilla went to shake her head when the door opened again revealing a tall dark skinned woman with a semi-annoyed smile.

“Kitty cat, it’s been far too long. You’ve started a family and everything..” Mattie said with a twinge of disappointment. Carmilla smiled and ran up to hug her sister, behind them Ruth groaned and dropped her head on the counter. “Ah yes, hello stripes. What, may I ask, are you doing here?” The older vampire asked Ruth.

“Yes, yes, hello Matska. I’ve been part of this family for quite a while now.” She sighed. Mattie dismissed her and moved on to look around the room. Joe’s eye twitched and he waved erratically at the woman.

“Vampire! See, I told you there was another vampire and you said my sniffer was off!” He yelled making Carmilla laugh.

“Sorry it just wasn’t likely to have another vampire on the property. I’ll make it up to you, promise.” the woman smiled.

“Mama? Who exactly is this?” Hendrix asked with Mercy standing behind him with her arms crossed.

“This is my sister Mattie, she is sort of like the one who stuck with me. Her and your aunt Ruth.” Carmilla smiled wrapping her arm around Mattie’s waist. Mercy gave a small unimpressed huff and walked back to sit with her wife and kids. “And Mattie, this is my son Hendrix, that was my youngest daughter Mercy, and my eldest Charlie is...somewhere. Drix where’s bear?”

“I’m not entirely sure,” He shrugged, “Nice to meet you Mattie,” he waved before walking back to talk with Paul and Bev. Carmilla rolled her eyes at her stand off-ish children and turned to her sister. “So what are you doing here? Anything life threatening or..?”

“As I said it had been far too long, and I wanted to know what had kept my darling little sister so busy. Not only did I find you with a family, that involves wolves none the less, but I’ve found another sibling involved with two wolves,” She said glaring at Ruth who shrunk back, Danny stood up and stepped in front of Ruth.

“Nice to see you again Mattie. However we’re in the middle of a family gathering…”

“Oh you should stay!” Carmilla grinned and Danny groaned. “You’re family!” Carmilla said as a reminder to Danny.

“I’m going to head outside, check on the kids.” Ruth said standing up.

“Kids? You had children? You hated children.” Mattie said looking at Ruth who tried to slink away but Mattie grabbed her elbow stopping her. “Ruth, why are you being so cold your big sister?” Mattie scolded and Ruth ripped her arm from Mattie.

“Because Mattie when you show up everything goes to shit.” Ruth snarled and walked out of the house, Scout scampered after her.

“Ruth, wait.” Scout stopped her, gaining the attention of their wife, who walked over.

“Hey,” Ava said walking up brushing Ruth’s hair back. “Love, what’s wrong?” She said looking back and forth between her wives.

“Mattie is here.” Ruth said and Ava nodded for a moment before shaking her head.

“Ok yeah that isn’t very helpful.” Ava smiled trying to lighten the situation.

“My sister is here, the one that I went with to find Carm all those years ago.”

“Oh.”

“The one that is a pain in the ass.”

“Oh… Hey Ruth... “

“What?”

“Why don’t we just stay away from her?” Ava said and Ruth nodded, looking out toward the children.

“I don’t want her near the kids.”

“We can accomplish that.” Hendrix said stepping outside. “I’m not her biggest fan either.” He explained leaning against the railing next to Aaron who laced their hands together.

“What do you get from her?” Aaron asked looking at Zach.

“She’s… lost almost. Has nothing driving her. She’s in turmoil.” Ruth gave the man an odd look. “She’s at an impasse in her life, she doesn’t know what to do and is lost… she’s looking for a home.”

“Well she won’t find one here.” Ruth said and Zach chuckled.

“Uncle Zach!” Trystan came running up he jumped into Hendrix’s arms and looked at Zach.

“Little Trystan!” Zach said back smiling.

“Come play with us! Grandma said she’d set up the obstacle course!” Tristan grinned.

“Well how about I help her set it up and we can play after?”

“Ok!” He smiled as Hendrix set him down and the kid started to run back into the yard.

“You want to help us set it up Faith?” Zach asked Atticus’ daughter and the girl looked up from her phone at the man.

“I don’t know…”She said unsure. “When is aunt Nova coming? And aunt Clare?”

“I’m sure they’ll be here soon, I promise the minute they get here you can go see them.” Zach said and the girl nodded.

“I’ll help.” She said as Danny walked out and Joe behind her carrying Hayden and Aero.

“Um...grandpa?” Zach asked looking at the older man.

“I don’t want them near that thing…. that vampire.”

“Dad… we’ve done this already.” Sasha said walking up the deck, she allowed the kids to run down and play in the yard. “They are vampires themselves.”

“They’re different.”

“Hendrix is a vampire.”

“He’s different.”

“Carm…”

“Different.”

“Levy.”

“This is going to take a while.” Ava joked and Joe glared at her. “By all means go on.”

“Different.”

“Ruth?”

“Different.” Joe huffed. “I trust them.”

“Speaking of trust…” Zach said watching as a couple and a young adult male wolf walked into the yard. “This isn’t good.” Zach said and quickly tapped at the door wall gaining the attention of the rest of the family.

“Come along kids, we have a surprise inside.” Bev said as she and Sue quickly shuffled the youngest of the family into the house. Danny and Mercy made their way to the front of the group, Paul, Joe and Zach standing tall behind them.

“Hello.” Danny said coldly as the intruders shifted. She was set more on edge when Ava’s band members in wolf form stood between the newcomers.

“Mum…” Ava said and Danny looked over her shoulder at the young girl. Danny knew the stories of Ava’s family, knew that the family wasn’t the best and that the girl had left home because of abuse. Danny was not a fan of them on her property.

“Get out.” Scout snarled and quickly advanced on the couple, she stayed in line with Danny knowing that stepping past their alpha would cause even more problems. Danny had never seen her younger cousin ever be aggressive but knew it must have been in her. She put a hand on the woman’s shoulder trying to get her to stand down. Scout rounded on Danny, eyes already changed and unable to contain her anger. “I want them gone Danny.” Scout snapped.

“Well looks like we got here just in time for the fun.” Chance said as he, Logan and their two kids walked in.

“Kids head inside help grandma out.” Logan said kissing the tops of their heads before Jem and Abbey ran in.

“Hey Scout,” Chance said getting the woman to look up at him. “Why don’t you relax a little, let Danny handle this? Your wife needs you.” He added the last part as a whisper and the woman looked over toward Ava and Ruth, Ava looked petrified. Her resolve broke and she headed over toward her wives.

“Ava Reagan Liddell that is no way to treat your family,” The older women spoke, this caused Ava’s band to snarl and step forward again. Ralphie, their alpha snapped his jaws at the group.

“Step back.” Danny ordered and the pack sat back on their haunches. “As you can see…”

“Little pups why don’t you step aside just a little.” Mattie said as her and Carmilla walked through. “What seems to be the problem?” She asked looking at Danny.

“Ava’s family just showed up.” Danny said staring directly at the older man.

“I see, and we are having some problems with this?”

“Ava’s father…” Carm stopped and looked over toward Ava who was huddled between Ruth and Scout.

“The man abused the poor child.” Mattie said, for once Carmilla was thankful for her sister’s empath abilities. Mattie turned to face the man, she walked up to him looking him up and down. “Liddell right? Clan out of the Bristol area?” She asked him.

“Yes.” He said. “And if you wouldn’t mind I would like to speak to my daughter.”

“I do mind, you see, that poor quivering pup in the corner over there means a great deal to my sister’s family. I honestly can not in my right mind allow you anywhere near that girl.” Mattie said and Carmilla’s eyebrows shot up.

“Like you can stop me?” He scoffed and Mattie laughed, she stepped closer to him, lowering her voice.

“Try me.”

“Woah… ok now.” Ruth said stepping up to Mattie, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Why don’t we all attempt to be adults about this. Why are you here?” Ruth asked then leaned over to Mattie whispering to her. “Thank you.”

“We want to see our daughter.” The woman said and looked over to Ava. “Ava, darling we heard you had a baby.”

“Stay away from our children.” Ruth snarled only for Danny to pull her back, covering her mouth.

“Relax kid,” Danny said into her ear. “We won’t let them near them.

“I have every right to see my grandchildren.” The woman shouted and Mattie shook her head.

“No see you gave up that right the minute your husband raised his hand to this girl, the moment you spoke down to her, the moment she felt so unloved and neglected she felt safer on the streets then in her home. You my dear woman have no right to this girl nor her family. Are we understood?” Mattie stated coming nose to nose with the older woman who glared up at her.

“M-Mother please, just leave. You s-said it yourself, you n-never w-w-wanted to see me again. P-please go,” Ava stuttered out from behind Ruth. The girl shrank farther back when her father stood at full height and glared at her.

“You will not speak to your mother that way you filthy little...” He snapped as he made his way to Ava, he was cut off by Mattie grabbing his collar pulling him back.

“Do not go near the girl. This is not your territory and you are sadly outnumbered.” She growled.

“Ava, please just let us talk. I want to meet my niece or nephew,” The young man that came with them said.

“Steven you wanted nothing to do with me. W-what do you w-want from m-me?” Ava said standing up a little bit taller.

“I just want to meet the family my little sister has made. Please give me this chance. Mum and dad can go back home but I want to see my family,” Steven said stepping closer to his sister, Ruth looked over her shoulder to Ava who seemed to relax around her brother. When Ava nodded Ruth let the man get closer.

“I don’t like this.” Zach whispered to Danny who nodded.

“Mats?” Carm asked looking at her sister who shook her head.

“I’m with big wolf…” Mattie said. “I’m nervous.”

“Danny maybe we shouldn’t do this.” Laura said walking up.

“I want Dad and Eddie to stay with those two.” Danny said glaring at Ava’s parents. “I’m going with them inside.”

“I’ll watch the boy with the cubs. I don’t like what I see so far,” Mattie said walking over to Ruth, Scout, and Ava.

“I want you out here then Zach.” Danny said stepping toward her brother, facing away from Ava’s family she added. “They don’t know you’re an empath, we’ll use that to our advantage.” Danny added and Zach nodded putting his hand on Danny’s shoulder.

“You should know, Xavier and Rodney are in the woods. Rodney is armed, Xavier is in wolf watching.” Zach said back and Danny nodded.

“If it comes to that.”

“They won’t hesitate.” Zach nodded. “Jacob, Clare and their kids are about to join them too. Xavier called them so they know the situation.”

“Good more eyes, we’ll need them.” Danny sighed as she walked into the house, a small army following her. “Are you sure about this?” Danny asked Ava who nodded.

“My brother wasn’t great but I still trust him. Please watch my parents though, I don’t want them near any of the children.” Ava said, looking back at them, she stopped and turned toward Scout and Ruth. “Are you both ok with this?”

“Whatever you chose… we support.” Scout said and added a snarl at Ava’s parents.

“Grandma Dan? Why is there a stranger here?” Ash asked walking up to her. Danny picked him up and brushed his hair back.

“It’s ok buddy, why don’t you follow grandma Bev and Sue up to your Ma’s old room.” Danny instructed and the little boy nodded and ran after his other grandmothers. Danny stopped her mother as she walked by. “Set them up with the older kids tell Faith to keep them there no matter what. Then come back down stairs… in wolf…”

“Alright, Danny don’t let that bastard hurt those babies. Their mother included”

“I know.” Danny said and watched as her mother and the other kids disappeared up stairs.

“Hayden, honey why don’t you come here.” Scout said sitting on the floor and Hayden shook her head.

“No,” She said hiding behind Aero, who tried to make himself look bigger to protect her.

“Kids…” Laura knelt down on the ground in front of them. “This is your uncle Steven.”

“Where have you been for seven years?” Aero growled and Steven chuckled.

“We live in another country.”

“Moms visit there, so have we. You never invited us.” The boy said and Steven nodded.

“Your mom…”

“Mum.” Ava corrected.

“Mum and our parents don’t get along very well…” Steven said honestly. “So we don’t see one another often.”

“You don’t call either.” Aero pointed out and that stumped Steven.

“Please darlings,” Ava said and Landon walked up to Laura allowing the woman to pick her up.

“Uncle Steven?” Landon asked as Laura carried her over.

“That’s Landon our youngest.” Scout said and Steven smiled at her.

“Hi there.” He said and Landon sniffed at him.

“You’re a wolf, like me.” She smiled and he chuckled, nodding.

“Yeah honey.” He smiled.

“Can I see?” She asked and Danny shook her head.

“No Landon not in the house.” Danny said and Aero ran up to her waiting till Danny picked him up, he scrambled till he was sitting piggyback style on her back.

“But Aunt Danny.” Landon complained. Hayden finally walked up and looked up at Steven.

“I’m not a wolf.” She said and Steven looked confused.

“Ruth carried her.” Ava said and Steven looked over at Ruth who was standing beside Scout, fangs dropped.

“A vampire… child.” Steven said and this time Hendrix walked over picking Hayden up and moving her away from Steven.

“Not the first in this family.” He stated and handed Hayden off to Aaron who tucked her behind him. Aero slid down Danny’s back and walked up to Steven.

“My family doesn’t like you. So I don’t like you.” He stated and Steven knelt down in front of the boy.

“You’re very right my friend, they might just be right too.” He smirked and moved quickly picking the child up.

“Put him down!” Hendrix yelled stepping up, quickly everyone moved closer to Steven who held Aero’s head in his hands he tisked.

“One move and his neck snaps.” Steven said and looked directly at Ava. “My sweet little sister, you have caused so much pain in our family. I would love to repay you even a fraction of that pain.” He grinned.

“You won’t get out of here.” Laura said and the man laughed.

“Like I plan to?”

“Uncle Steven… why are you doing this?” Landon asked from behind Mattie who was snarling at the man.

“Sweet child, your mum ruined my family. I’m paying her back.” Steven said.

“Mattie…” Carmilla trailed off looking toward her older sister.

“Do that….” Danny added and Mattie understood. Instantly Carmilla moved and covered Danny’s ears while Mattie started her scream. Ruth ran and grabbed Aero when Steven dropped him as he crumpled to the floor. Before anyone could move as Mattie’s scream wound down Ava was across the room with her brother off the floor and pinned to the wall.

“I trusted you!” She screamed tears running down her face, “You let me trust you again and you go after my children?” She yelled, Danny was quickly across the room trying to pull her off of him.

“Ava, stop! Ava!” Danny said trying to get her to listen. “We’ll get him away. You don’t want to kill him.”

“No,” Ruth said as she stalked across the room pushing Ava away easily. “But I do.” She growled.

“Oh no little sister.” Mattie said stepping up. “You aren’t going to kill that little pup. Not with your children watching at least.”

“We’ll escort them home.” Ralphie said stepping in with the other band mates K.C., Moose, and Jasper. “We will get tickets and fly back tonight, we’ll get their alpha to agree that they can’t leave the territory.” He promised.

“We’ll even talk to the UK higher ups… get them to investigate them. Press charges.” Moose added.

“I want them dead.”

“My father is known to kill wolves who threaten their own.” Moose said and Danny looked at him. “He’s high court.”

“Get him out.” Scout said quietly from the back of the room, Mercy was standing by her, practically holding her up. Sky stood in wolf form in front of them, teeth bared.

“Right.” Carmilla said walking over she grabbed the front of Steven’s shirt and dragged him outside, pushing him down to the yard.

“What happened in there?” Zach asked as he stood surrounded by wolves that were focused on the couple in front of them.

“Little shit was gonna kill Aero.” Carmilla snarled and Zach nodded.

“We’re taking them home.”

“I’ll place a call to Willem.” Zach said.

“Hey! I got him on speed-dial, under dad.” Moose said tossing his phone to Zach. “Dad will be pleased to know a pack as large as yours is behind a harsh punishment.”

“Could always down the plane halfway over the ocean.” K.C. said and Ralphie shook his head.

“We’ll be on it too.” He reminded her, just then Ava walked out of the house looking eerily calm.

“Steven, Richard, Brooke,” She said to her brother and parents making them look at her. “Let it be known now, if I ever see you again, near any of my family, I will not hesitate to kill you. You are not my family, but you have done harm to the ones who are. Never come near us again.” She warned, a look of pure animosity and fire burned in her eyes that even Carmilla cringed at.

“Honey you don’t mean that.” Richard said stepped forward suddenly a large lioness stood between him and Ava, snarling at him.

“No dad I do.” She snapped as Mattie’s lioness paced in front of her, keeping the man back, and Ava from snapping completely. Ralphie, Moose and K.C. walked over and escorted the family out of the yard. Paul and Zach followed them in wolf form till they were back out on the main road a few miles away. Once they were gone Ava lost all the strength and adrenalin she had been running on and slid down the wall behind her breaking down. Scout was over to her in a heartbeat wrapping herself around her wife as the rest of the family started to go their own ways, leaving the three to themselves.

“You ok?” Ava asked Scout quietly as she looked the woman over. Scout nodded kissing Ava as Ruth walked up to them.

“Hey,” Ruth said softly kissing the top of Ava’s head. “You two alright?”

“Little shaken, but ok.” Ava promised and looked back at Scout, putting a hand aginst the woman’s stomach. “You sure you’re ok?”

“I’m fine love.” Scout reassured, she looked up and locked eyes with Carmilla. “We’re fine.” She said as the vampire passed.

“Dear god your lives are so exciting and it’s not even lunch time yet!” Mattie said to Carmilla who looked at her, exhausted.

“I honestly… can’t thank you enough.” Carmilla said hugging her sister, tears rolling down her cheeks. “He would have killed Aero.”

“I wasn’t going to let that happen now, he was too cute.” Mattie grinned. “However… I do think you all should do a … Oh! This is exciting I can use it correctly! A puppy pile!” Mattie said excitedly. “And nap for a while, I don't think a single one of you wouldn’t benefit from it.”

“That sounds amazing.” Danny said yawning.

“I’ll keep watch, and keep the little ones entertained while any of you nap.” Mattie offered and Danny looked over toward her.

“You know, I always thought you were a bitch.” Danny said honestly. “Now? I want you to always have my back.” Danny smiled as she shifted and followed most of her family back into the living room. Joe and Paul pushed the furniture to the walls opening up the floor. Danny flopped down into the middle of the room, LAura settled into her her side, Carmilla draping herself overtop of Laura in Panther form. Soon everyone filed into the living room piling on top of one another in their preferred forms. Hazel carried Arsen and Marcella over, while Charlie had Trystan. their small family settled together a few feet from their parents. Aaron and Drix and their two daughters settled on the other side of them, Elise and hunter snuggled close together resting against Danny’s back. Sky and Mercy and their kids settled in a circle, Sky resting her head on Mercy’s back haunches. Julie chuckled and snapped a few photos of the family before stepping over everyone and settling into Carmilla’s side. Carmilla cracked an eye open to look at the girl and started purring.

“Good kitty.” Julie said softly and Carmilla chuckled allowing her eyes to slide shut again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is apparently part 1 because its 21 pages and I wanted to get it out. first off OMG so many new faces! So first things first Charlie, Aaron, Hazel are 28, Drix is 27, Mercy is 25, Sky 24. Hazel/Charlie have Trystan, Marcella, and Arsen. Mercy/Hazel have Ash, Pru, Serena. Aaron/Drix have Jaquline and Levy. Ruth/Scout/Ava have Hayden, Aero, Landon. Faith is Atticus and Julie's. So little extra note! It's six months to the day since I first posted about this family, it's spawned this, LFD, HFD, (future KFD), Disney Adventures, and a million more ideas that'll be coming shortly. I never would have imagined that a tiny idea would turn into such an amazing journey and I hope you all are enjoying this as much as I am! Here's to 100 more!


	101. 100 part 2

Charlie woke up to Hazel running her hand through her hair, her wife put a finger up to her mouth telling her to be quiet and Charlie looked around the room. The whole family was still asleep, everyone was piled into the living room basically on top of one another. She smiled up at Hazel who leaned down and kissed her, cupping her cheek. Charlie knew what the woman was thinking and snuggled closer to her pulling Hazel into her. Hazel hummed as they resettled against one another, she looked across the room toward Mattie who was watching over them with an eagle eye. Hazel was glad the strong woman was there, she didn’t trust her per say just yet but she knew that for her to protect the family like that meant a lot.

“Mommies go to sleep,” Marcella whined from between the two women making them chuckle.

“Go back to bed little one.” Charlie said softly, brushing the hair from Marcella’s forehead. The little girl yawned and rolled over nuzzling herself into Charlie’s side. Hazel smiled down at her family, kissing Charlie once more before allowing her eyes to slide closed again.

x-x-x

“Carm can you please go help Laf with the bon-fire?” Laura asked as her and Danny worked in the kitchen with Bev and Perry.

“I’ll help,” Hazel offered popping up out of nowhere with Aero trailing behind her.

“No,” Said everyone at once. “One pyromaniac out there is more then enough, thank you.” Perry followed up, she walked over to her daughter patting her on the top of her head.

“I’m old now though.” Hazel pouted.

“I know dear but still. If I recall it was you in the ER for another experiment last month?”  Perry looked over at Charlie for conformation, the woman was sitting a few feet away trying to stifle her laughter.

“Sorry babe, I’m with Aunt Per on this one. Besides mama is the one who can set fire with her eyes.” Charlie giggled, as her wife’s pout grew.

“Hey that’s true, why aren’t you out there helping?” Danny asked Carmilla who sat with Serena in her lap.

“I’m babysitting.” Carmilla said back.

“Ok, no.” Laura walked over plucking Serena from Carmilla’s arms. “Sitting with a baby does not constitute babysitting.” She explained. “Now go help.” She ordered, pointing toward the door.

“But…”

“March.” Laura said back and Carmilla huffed standing up she stomped outside. Laura handed Hazel Serena before going back into the kitchen.

“Ok so wait, I’m not allowed to help but you two are willing to leave the chaos twins alone? With fire?” Hazel said and Perry’s head shot up.

“Oh my.” Perry said and Mattie sighed.

“I got this.” She offered and walked outside.

“Grandma!” Trystan said as Zach carried him, Ash and Levy downstairs and into the kitchen.

“What’s up big man?” Danny grinned taking the boy from her brother.

“Uncle Zach promised us a game of keep away!” He grinned and Danny smiled at him.

“Did he now?”

“Yeah!” Ash said from Zach’s shoulders.

“He promised you’d play too.” Levy added.

“Did he?” Danny chuckled. “But I’m making dinner, we all want dinner don’t we?”

“Let’s order pizza!” Ash said excitedly and Trystand high fived his cousin.

“Apparently we need to start teaching your kids about money.” Mercy laughed as she walked up, trying to tame Ash’s wild hair as she passed.

“Money? What does pizza and money have to do together?” Trystan asked confused causing everyone to laugh.

“You need money to get pizza big guy.” Danny explained bouncing the boy in her arms.

“What? No way! I want money.” He said causing everyone to laugh again.

“We started fire!” Laf said throwing the door open, they walked in triumphantly with Carmilla and Mattie following behind laughing about something.

“The kids want pizza for dinner.” Laura informed Carmilla wrapping an arm around the vampire’s hips.

“You humans and your pizza.” Mattie said and then realized her mistakes. “Excuse me… you… Ok that doesn’t work no matter what I say.” She chuckled. “So are we ordering pizza?”

“Do you know how much it would cost to feed nearly 100 people pizza?” Carmilla asked her sister shocked.

“Like you don’t have the money?”

“Point… but not the point. We’re also having italian for dinner. Danny’s been working on it all day.” Carmilla said and Mattie nodded.

“She does know there are vampires right?”

“We do non garlic, there are plenty other herbs to use.” Sue said walking in with Hayden, Faith, and Scout. “It’s pretty good still.”

“And for those who can’t stand not having it we have garlic powder.” Bev added as she walked in. “Here why don’t I take over for you and you go enjoy some time with your family.” She offered to Danny who shook her head.

“It’s almost done.” The tall redhead insisted. Scout rolled her eyes and bumped her hip with Danny’s.

“What can we help with then, oh stubborn one?” The blue haired woman smiled. She still looked exhausted from the days activities, but there was a certain glow to her cousin that Danny hadn’t been able to figure out.

“Well you look like you could use another nap…” Danny trailed off and Scout smiled shaking her head.

“No I’m good.”

“Something’s off about you.” Danny said and Scout shrugged. “You know you could help, can you collect everyone? Dinner will be done in a few and getting everyone washed up will be crazy.”

“I’m telling ya Danny we should just make a car wash idea that the day care I worked at used.” Ava said as she walked into the room, she wrapped her arms tightly around Scout kissing her cheek from behind.

“How about you and I make that a project we tackle soon?” Danny offered and Ava grinned nodding. “You got pictures we can steal ideas from?”

“Yeah!” Ava grinned. You could tell she was feeling better now that the family was back on it’s feet. She bounced off dragging Scout with her to collect the family.

“Alright Ruth.” Danny said looking up at the woman who was sitting in the corner with Landon who was still sleeping. “What’s going on with your wife?”

“Nothing Danny, just a stressful day.” Ruth said softly as her daughter rolled in her arms and buried her face in Ruth’s shoulder. Ruth ran her hand up and down Landon’s back attempting to wake the girl up.

“Mere.” Landon whined and Ruth smiled.

“Wake up love, time for dinner.”

“Not hungry.” Landon said and Ruth chuckled.

“You need to eat love, then you can go back to sleep, or you can join us on a run tonight.” Ruth explained and that got the girl’s eyes to open.

“A run? Really?” Landon smiled and Ruth nodded. Landon jumped down from her mother’s lap and walked up to Danny, she grabbed a plate from the counter and lifted it up to her aunt. “Food please?” She smiled sweetly causing Danny to chuckle.

“Sure thing Landon.” Danny said picking the girl up. “What would you like? We have spaghetti, and mostaccioli, bread and lots of other yummy stuff.”

“Spaghetti.” Landon grinned and Danny put some on the girl’s plate.

“Here have a breadstick too.” Danny said before setting the girl on the ground, she watched as the girl made her way over to the table to start eating. Soon enough the kitchen was full of people lining up to make their plates. Mercy made plates for her children setting them up by Landon to eat before going back over and making herself and Sky a plate. She walked over to where Sky was sitting with Serena as the child nursed a bottle. Mercy swapped Sky the plate for their daughter so her wife could eat. Sky snuggled into Mercy’s side when she sat down, she watched as Mercy held Serena up feeding her.

“Aunt Mercy!” Jacqueline said walking up.

“Shhh Jaq, whats up?” Mercy asked and Jacqueline spotted her little cousin in Mercy’s arms.

“Aero said he’s your favorite.” Jacqueline pouted and Mercy chuckled.

“Aw now Jaq you know I don’t have favorites.” Mercy promised as the girl climbed up to sit next to her, watching Serena.

“How come Serena is so little?” She asked and Mercy smiled.

“Well honey she’s a baby, and babies start out little.” Mercy explained. “Did you get dinner? That’s what makes you big and strong you know?” She smiled and Jaq nodded.  

“Why can Serena go on runs with you but I have to stay home?” Jaq asked and Mercy sighed pulling the girl into her, she kissed the top of her head.

“Honey you get the better part of the deal, you get to spend time with your daddy and your cousins and Aunts.” Mercy said and Jaq sighed.

“I wanna go on a run though, I wanna know what it’s like.”

“Maybe one day love.” Mercy promised and she looked down at Serena then up at Jacqueline. “Want to hold her?” She asked, this got Sky’s attention and she leaned forward a bit to keep an eye out for the children.

“Can I?” Jaq asked looking at Sky who nodded. Mercy carefully set Serena in Jacqueline's arms, Jaq smiled down at her cousin.

“You got her?” Mercy asked and the girl nodded. “I’m going to let go now ok?” She said moving her hands back she let the toddler hold her.

“Will she grow big and strong like us?” Jaq asked and Mercy nodded.

“We hope so, we just have to make sure she eats all her veggies.” Mercy said and Jaq shook her head.

“Don’t do it kid, it’s a trick.” Jaq said and Mercy laughed. She leaned back into Sky letting her wife wrap her arms around her.

“We could have more.” Sky said and Mercy chuckled shaking her head.

“We just had her, let’s wait a little while before we start talking more.” Mercy replied looking back at Sky, she leaned back further and kissed her. “Down the road we’ll reevaluate.” She promised.

“Ahhhh!” Pru came running into the room,  making both mothers snap to attention.Mercy lunged forward and grabbed the girl before she crashed into her cousin and little sister, she hoisted her up over her head tossing her over her shoulder.

“Sky did you hear Pru come in?” Mercy asked looking at her wife, Sky chuckled.

“I did! I don’t see her though.”

“Mama! I right here!” Pru said.

“Did you hear that?” Mercy asked excitedly.

“I did!Jaq do you see your cousin?” Sky asked looking at the girl who just stared at her aunt's like they were crazy.

“She’s right over aunt Mercy’s shoulder.” She deadpanned and Mercy pouted at the fact the little girl wasn’t having any of it.

“Oh look there you are! What are you doing up there?” Mercy asked as she set her daughter on the ground.

“You put me up there.” Pru accused and Mercy gasped.

“I would do no such thing!” She laughed and Pru rolled her eyes.

“Mama! When are we doing s’mores?” She asked and Sky laughed.

“Because you need more sugar?” She asked and Pru nodded.

“Jaq you too?” She asked looking toward her older cousin.

“Yeah when are s’mores?” Jaq asked now focused on the next exciting thing in store instead of her little cousin in her arms. Sky learned over and plucked Serena up before looking up at Mercy.

“I guess it’s time for s’mores.” Mercy said picking the two girls up. “Lets go find Drix and have him help you guys.” Sky walked over and opened the door up for them, kissing Mercy quickly before she walked out.

“Ew mommy!.” Pru said and pushed at Sky’s shoulder trying to break her mothers up.

“Have fun you three.” Sky said smiling, she loved how her family had grown and changed. She wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Mommy!” Ash came running over. “When’s the run?” He asked jumping around her.

“Soon little one, soon. First go outside with your siblings and cousins for s’mores.”

“Come with us!” Ash said grabbing Sky’s hand and pulling her toward the door. Laughing she adjusted Serena so the little girl was on her hip and let her son pull her out. As soon as they were out the door Ash dropped her hand and ran over to Pru and his cousins. Soon enough everyone filed outside and around the bon fire, marshmallows and chocolate being passed around, along with a few instruments. Music and laughter filled the air as everyone made their s’mores and talked.

“I’m sorry, I just think it would have been a wise investment to buy the apartment building.” Carmilla said as she was snuggled up into Danny’s side as they sat in an oversized camping chair. Laura was on Danny’s other side tracing patterns on the taller woman’s thighs.

“You just want it because then you can stick all our grandbabies in there when they are old enough to move out.” Laura chuckled.

“Like that is a bad thing?” Carmilla said back.

“Sooner or later some of our family members are going to want to move further than the five mile radius away that we all occupy.” Laura explained and Carmilla huffed.

“Well I plan on preventing that for as long as possible.” She said and Danny kissed the top of her head.

“We have to let them live their lives love.” Danny said and Carmilla rolled her eyes.

“They’re just kids.”

“Yes and that is why we can drop this conversation for a while.” Laura smiled leaning over Danny she kissed Carmilla.

“Ew grandmas!” Trystan shouted from across the bon fire. Charlie quickly scooped the boy up and tickled him.

“You leave your grandmas alone mister.” She laughed as the boy tried to squirm away.

“But mama they’re being gross.”

“Excuse me! They are not being gross they are showing that they love each other.” Charlie explained and the boy stuck his tongue out acting like he was gagging. Charlie let the boy go and rejoin his cousins. Hazel quickly took his spot in Charlie’s lap and kissed her.

“He can think it’s gross. we know the truth.” Hazel said as she nuzzled Charlie's neck.

“Hey you two, no getting too close. You guys get tonights shift with the rugrats.” Aaron reminded them as he walked by sitting down next to Hendrix who cuddled into his side.

“Hey, you promised to watch them while everyone else was on the run so…” Hazel said back throwing a wink to her brother in law.

“Ok you two, break it up.” Scout said walking past them toward the house.

“Where you going kid?” Eddie asked his daughter.

“Inside real quick. I’ll be right back.” She promised and Ava looked up at Ruth who nodded and followed behind their wife.

“We’ll keep an eye on her.” Ava said.

“So you know something is up with those three right?” Mattie asked looking at Zach who nodded.

“I do.”

“Care to share?” She asked and Zach shook his head.

“Well see here’s the thing, it’s theirs to share.” He said and Mattie nodded, she looked up as Mercy started playing a beat against her guitar.

“They do this a lot,” Nova said walking up, “It’s kind of their thing.” She smiled at the vampire.

“It’s interesting.” Mattie admitted as this new wolf and her male friend sat down.

“Nova, Danny’s cousin. This is Colby, my date.” She said quickly and the man reached out shaking Mattie’s hand.

“Matska, Mattie if you’d rather.” She said and Nova nodded.

“That’s Scout’s sister too.” Zach added and Mattie smiled again.  “And that walking in is Nick, Laura’s uncle.” Zach said as he walked over to the man helping him. Nick was a stuborn man but he would still need help up the stairs. Zach and him had a slight agreement, Zach would help him, neither would say anything. Mattie watched as they went up to the deck and Carmilla hugged the man. Mattie could feel the emotions waving off of him as they embraced even from where she sat in the yard.

“They had a rough start.” Nova explained. “Nick almost killed her.”

“He what?” Mattie said nearly standing up to go put the man in his place, Nova put a hand on her arm to stop her.

“Carmilla’s mother… your mother, killed Nick’s sister, Laura’s mother.” Nova explained quickly and Mattie looked at her then up at the deck where the trio stood with Nick. “It made them stronger in the end but it was hard for them to get over. If Carm had known…”

“Carm never would have hurt a fly had it not been for mother’s cruel treatment.” Mattie said and Nova nodded.

“We know.” Nova agreed.

“Nova! Chance! Scout wants to talk to us.” Atticus said as he walked with Julie into the house, a hand on the small of the woman’s back. The woman was gone and replaced instantly by Elsie who was practically glaring at Mattie.

“Ok Vamp. What the hell are you doing back here?” She asked and Mattie looked down at her feet.

“You remember a time when Carmilla had no one correct?” Mattie asked and Elsie softened a bit.

“I do. It was before Danny stepped in. She was dating Laura and Laura gave her a lot, but Danny gave her a family without really meaning to. She just… showed her she cared.” Elsie said about her friends, looking across the fire at them, Danny was sitting by Mercy both of them playing some song on their guitars while Carmilla and Laura sat on her other side curled up together watching them.

“Maman died and what was left holding our family together slowly disappeared, our purpose evaporated in moments as the school faded. Carmilla had made her choice known, she chose Laura and you others over me, over what was her family. I tried to keep in touch with our siblings, to keep the bonds that maman had helped us form. It was a lost cause though, they saw me as an oppressor like maman.” Mattie stopped for a moment as memories flooded her. “I’ve spent the last 20 years alone, barely a soul to speak with let alone be around. I knew if I didn’t change something quick I would die.”

“You tore them apart once… what makes you think you have any right to walk in here? Aside from the whole protecting Ava earlier.”

“I have zero right, I just wanted to see my sister, to talk to her. Had I known she was hosting her whole family I would have stayed away.” Mattie admitted and Elsie nodded.

“My children are the most important thing to me, then my extended family, my children need each other, siblings need one another. I’m not convinced you aren’t a threat. While I’m also not convinced you are one either.” Elsie said and Mattie nodded. “Everyone needs family, but if you fuck with them at all… I’ll have my husband kill you.” Elsie said and Mattie chuckled.

“I understand.”

“If you keep protecting them like you did today, you’ll have no problem fitting in.” Elsie smiled. “Hey wait… why did you?”

“That girl was terrified of her father, I felt the pain he put her through… I should have killed him that second but the pack would have chased me out for it.”

“You’re one very smart vampire.”

“Comes with the age.” Mattie joked. “Your family by the way, is beautiful.” She said looking at the group of young adults that were smiling and joking together.

“Pain in the ass but I love them.” Elsie said and Mattie chuckled.

“Principal Maximoff?” Jackson said walking up.

“Jackson Ward, look at you!” Elsie said standing up. “You grew more after you graduated, that isn’t fair.” She said smacking his arm.

“Yeah mom says I must have eaten all my veggies for a year in one sitting at some point cause I shot up randomly.” He smiled, “I’d like you to meet Sarah.” Jackson said and put his hands on the girl’s shoulders. “Sarah, this is my old principal, she’ll be yours too soon.”

“Oh dear god don’t say that I remember when she was born.” Elsie said as Mercy walked up.

“Jackson you came!” Mercy said pulling the man into a hug.

“Hi aunt Mercy.”

“How’s my best babysitter?” Mercy said hugging Sarah.

“Good.” The girl was slightly shy around all the people she didn’t know.

“How’ve you been Mercy?” Jackson asked and Mercy shook her head.

“I haven’t slept in five years and somehow she keeps convincing me to have more.” Mercy joked and Jackson laughed.

“Yeah Melissa wanted more, maybe now we can talk about it but before it was impossible.” Jackson explained. “She’s at work otherwise she’d be here, she was sad to miss it.”

“Don’t lie Jackson it’s not becoming of a young man.”

“No ma’am, her and Merc get along now.”

“We do aunt Elsie.” Mercy said smiling at her aunt. “We got over our issues.”

“It’s not nice refering to me as an issue.” Sarah said and Mercy smirked.

“Told you she was smart, quick as a whip.”

“Hey everyone.” Danny shouted through the backyard and the family stopped all their conversations to pay attention to her. “Ava, Ruth and Scout have an announcement.” Danny said from the deck before stepping down and allowing the three women to take her spot.

“Hey everyone…” Scout said shakily, Ruth put an arm around her waist to try and calm her, as Ava too her hand. “We just… well I’m pregnant.” Scout said and the family erupted into noise again. People were congratulating the trio quickly. Ruth stepped away from the chaos after a few minutes and walked up to her older sister.

“Congratulations Ruth.” Mattie said smiling and Ruth sighed walking right up to her she wrapped her in a hug.

“I didn’t think I’d have this even 10 years ago. This family changed my life Matska. Please… please don’t just walk away if this is what you want. I know you, you need purpose. I can’t lose my only true family.” Ruth said quickly and Mattie held onto her tightly.

“I won’t leave Ruth… not this time.” Mattie said.

“Hey you two…” Carmilla said cautiously. “Everything ok here?” She asked as the two pulled apart.

“Perfect kitty cat. We were just catching up.” Mattie said and Carmilla reached up wiping a tear from Mattie’s eye.

“Sure,” She smirked. “I hope you’re staying long enough to run with us tonight.” Carmilla said to Mattie who smiled and nodded.

“I suppose I could, they seem to be all anyone is talking about, aside from your spawn.” Mattie joked and Ruth laughed loudly.

“My spawn are truly terrible, this new one will be adorable and fucking cute.”

“Your children are perfect Ruth.” Carmilla defended. “And your puppy love is showing, it’s kinda sickening.”

“You were so much worse Kitty. You tripped all over yourself for those two.” Mattie said and Ruth stuck her tongue out at Carmilla. Carmilla watched as Chance and Logan’s wolves walked by headed toward the woods. She looked up toward Danny who gave a quick nod and shifted herself.

“Time to go.” Carmilla said shifting, she made her way over to Danny brushing up along her side, purring.

“How exactly does this work? Running with a pack of wolves?” Mattie asked looking over at Ruth who smiled.

“You let go.” Ruth explained before shifting. Mattie stood there for a moment in the yard watching as the wolves, shifted and headed toward the woods. She smiled as what must of been Ruth’s children padded up alongside their mothers.

“Aunt Mattie.” Hendrix said walking up. “If you don’t mind being called that.”

“Not at all.” She smiled.

“There is one rule to this, it’s have fun.” He said as a tiny snow owl flew right over his head. “Now If you don’t mind, that’s my daughter who needs to be kept on a very short tether for these things.” He grinned before shifting and chasing after the girl. Mattie looked around again, it was unheard of for a vampire to run with wolves. Run from yes, but with, she wasn’t convinced this was a good idea. She looked down when a tiny bark broke her train of thought, she couldn’t help the smile that was on her face. There at her feet had to be the youngest of the pack, her fur still had the look of only a few week old puppy, where some strands were longer than the others. The puppy sat there wagging her tail and happily barking up at Mattie, till an older male walked up picking the pup up by the scruff. Mattie knew it was the old alpha Joe so she let it go. The old man might never like her but that was ok with her as long as he didn’t attack.

“Go on Mattie.” Charlie said walking up. “Nothing will happen, plus we own all the land out here.”

“Your mothers were smart.” Mattie said and Charlie smiled nodding. Mattie looked one last time at the humans left by the house and the last few wolves disappearing into the woods. She made up her mind and shifted before sprinting after the pack. Mattie caught up to the tail end of the group and slowed down to keep pace with them. Carmilla appeared out of nowhere and pushed her head into her shoulder, Mattie let out a soft roar at the contact. She swore she saw Carmilla smirk before biting at her foreleg hard enough to make her stumble. Mattie snarled and started after Carmilla who had the advantage of knowing the land. The younger vampire quickly bounded around the wolves and over trees, as Mattie stayed hot on her tail. Mattie saw her chance to get a one up on her sister and jumped toward a tree using it to redirect herself, she landed squarely on Carmilla’s shoulders taking her down. They nipped at one another while attempting to get away till Zach stood over top of them. Mattie noticed the whole pack had stopped and were calmly watching the two rough house. She felt calm, even safe surrounded by the large pack. She watched as the snowy owl that Hendrix said was his daughter sat high in a tree, cleaning her feathers out. Below her were Ruth’s offspring, the twins rolling around trying to pin one another to the ground. She nearly jumped out of her fur when she felt Carmilla start to groom her shoulder. She hadn’t been out hunting with her sister in years, even since before their mother died. She missed those days.

x-x-x

Danny woke up, stretching her arms above her head, Laura was nestled into her chest. She smiled wrapping her arms around the smaller woman as she felt Carmilla move against her back, the vampire wrapping her arms around Danny’s waist.

“Morning,” Carmilla said softly, kissing Danny’s shoulder.

“Morning.” Laura offered back, eyes still closed.

“Everyone goes home today.” Danny said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

“They never stay away long.”

“Yeah, but it’s still nice to have everyone here, and we got everyone this time.”

“It is, I love our family.” Carmilla said as Danny laid back down on her back, pulling Laura and Carmilla into her. Carmilla smiled across her at Laura who was still half asleep, she brushed the hair out of the woman’s face. “Have I ever thanked you?” She asked looking up at Danny.

“Thanked me? What for?” Danny asked confused.

“For everything, you gave me everything I could ever possibly dream of. Starting with you and Laura, then a family that loves me, then children… now grandchildren. I can’t imagine a better life for me.” Carmilla said truthfully and Danny smiled.

“It isn’t you that should be thanking us.” Laura said, her eyes opening slowly, as she yawned. “It’s us that should be thanking you. You brought us all together Carm.”

“No…” Carmilla started but Danny stopped he.

“Honestly Carm, you were the reason this all happened. You were the piece fate dealt us all, and you changed us for the better.” Danny said and Carmilla smiled nuzzling down into Danny’s side further. “You made every single one of us better people. Laura, her family, my family… myself. You made us so much better than what we were before you.”

“And we wouldn’t have it any other way.” Laura added leaning over Danny to kiss Carmilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine! On a migraine day so go easy and point em so I can fix them. Hope you guys enjoyed this!  
> Edit: So totally flipped flopped names from Elsie to Elise, I think I fixed them all! Sorry


	102. Internships and Rifts 4

Charlie sighed as she stood behind the crowd at the end of security, all she needed to do was get past them and she would be able to find her family. She missed them so much, this was the longest she had ever been away from them. Once the crowd moved on and she stepped by the last security guard she spotted the group of them sitting on benches a few feet from her. Tears instantly filled her eyes as she spotted them, she couldn’t figure out whom to hug first, thankfully she didn’t have to make the choice as Danny wrapped her into a tight embrace.

“Oh god Charlie, we missed you.” Danny said letting go, Laura was quick to wrap her into another hug.

“It’s so good to have you home.” Laura said, and Charlie saw that her mother was tearing up too.

“Stay out of trouble bear?” Carmilla asked brushing Charlie’s hair back before hugging her.

“I missed you…” Charlie said looking around. She spotted Hazel walking up to her, they had spent a lot of time talking lately and were working through things but not enough in Charlie’s opinion. So when Hazel stalked right up to her and kissed her pushing her up against the wall, Charlie was shocked. They hadn’t talked about getting back together, and Charlie figured that they weren’t going to, that Hazel had moved on. When Hazel stepped back Charlie was still shocked just standing there, she saw the tears welling up in Hazel’s eyes and instantly wrapped her best friend in a hug, reveling in the feel of Hazel’s arms tightly around her in return.

“God I missed you Charlie.” Hazel sniffled as tears started soaking Charlie’s shirt and Charlie kissed the top of her head, holding her close.

“I missed you too Hazel.” Charlie said tears falling from her own eyes.

“I love you.” Hazel whispered and Charlie’s heart stopped. She knew why Hazel broke up with her, she knew it was for the best in the end. Hell Charlie even knew now that had she not gone she would have resented her choice in the long run. However she was still terrified of letting Hazel back in, giving her the chance to break her heart all over again.

“I… I love you too Hazel.” Charlie dug around in her pockets finding the box that Kate gave her she took a deep breath. “Hazel…” She looked at the woman standing in front of her, waiting till Hazel was focused on her before she slowly went down on one knee pulling the box from her pocket. “Hazel… I can’t live another day without knowing you’ll be by my side for the rest of my days.” Charlie said watching as the woman’s hand flew to her mouth. They talked about this, about how they wanted to be married and have kids, have the life with each other. Even if it was all before, Charlie knew nothing had truly changed between them since their fight. They were still madly in love with one another. “Would you do me the honor of being my wife?” Charlie asked and Hazel nodded before launching herself at her once more, knocking them both to the ground she kissed Charlie soundly.

“I love you too Charlotte.” Hazel said and Charlie chuckled kissing her. “Guess what?”

“What?” Charlie smiled.

“I’m marrying you.” Hazel giggled and Charlie laughed kissing her.

“That you are.”

x-x-x

“Ok so you mean to tell me that no one told me Sky was in the hospital for a week?” Charlie said on the couch her arms wrapped possessively around the younger woman in question.

“She’s fine!” Hazel said exasperated, they have gone back to Sky being in the hospital for the 100th time since Charlie found out.

“But we talked! Every week and no one told me little bitty Sky was locked away in the ICU for a week?” Charlie looked at Mercy. “How could you?”

“We knew you would have flown home.”

“Damn right I would have.” Charlie said strongly, Sky muffled something against her arm and Charlie released her. “Sorry love you’ll have to repeat that.”

“We didn’t want you to leave.” Sky said. “Plus I was ok, I was even outta the woods after 48 hours, but Zeke wanted me there for a week.”

“Leave them alone, we have dinner to get through.” Danny said walking by the group of young adults.

“But mom!” Charlie whined grabbing hold of Sky again.

“I made the decision not to tell you so take it up with me.” Carmilla said walking in and Charlie huffed letting Sky go. Sky quickly took her chance and ran over to Mercy curling up in her arms.

“Sorry mama.” Charlie said and Carmilla rolled her eyes at her daughter. “Hey wait… I haven't seen your wolf.” Charlie said looking over at Sky.

“It’ll have to wait till after dinner.” Laura said walking in.

“Please tell me we’re having spaghetti and chicken nuggets.” Charlie said as she made her way into the kitchen.

“It’s your favorite.” Laura smiled, Carmilla walked up behind her wrapping her arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek.

“You spoil her.”

“She’s been gone for six months. She’s earned it.” Laura said and turned in Carmilla’s arms. “You missed her too.” She pointed out. “Charlie you wouldn’t believe how many times we woke up to find your mama sleeping in your bed.”

“God I hope you changed the sheets before you did.” Charlie smirked from the kitchen earning a smack on the arm from Hazel.

“We did, but we left the ones we used on it, just for you.” Carmilla smirked back at her daughter who chuckled and nodded.

“Thanks for telling me.” Charlie said as Hazel wrapped her arms around her, kissing her neck. “Hmmm… I missed you.” Charlie said closing her eyes, she set her plate down on the counter before turning in Hazel’s arms kissing her.

“Get food, love, you don’t want your moms hard work to go to waste.” Hazel said breaking the kiss after a minute.

“Hazel let your fiancé eat.” Perry said as she walked into the kitchen.

“Mom! I was! She wouldn’t leave to do so.” Hazel said and Charlie smiled into Hazel’s neck.

“I don’t wanna leave her aunt Perry.” Charlie said peeking at her aunt from Hazel’s shoulder.

“Now you don’t have to.” Hazel grinned looking down at the ring on her hand.

“I’ll never leave your side again.” Charlie promised. Hazel finally forced Charlie to pay enough attention to get her plate together, then followed her over to the table, sitting on her lap as they ate.

“Guess what.” Hazel said smiling.

“Hmm?” Charlie responding around a mouthful of food.

“I’m going to be married to you.” Hazel grinned and Charlie smiled, kissing her again.

“Are you two going to keep doing that?”Sky asked slightly sickened by her sister and Charlie.

“Forever.” Hazel grinned.

“Or at least until after the honeymoon.” Charlie added quickly.

“I don’t know, I think I’ll still love the idea of being married to you after the honeymoon even.”

“Alright, alright, get in your own seat so we don’t lose our appetites.” Carmilla said and Hazel pouted but climbed into the chair by them. Charlie pulled it over so they were sitting with their sides pressed together, she gave Carmilla a smug grin, who rolled her eyes back.

x-x-x

Hazel laid on top of Charlie playing with the necklace the woman was wearing, as Charlie ran her fingertips up and down Hazel’s bare back.

“Hey Charlotte?” Hazel asked and Charlie knew it was important from the tone.

“Yes love?” She asked looking down at Hazel.

“You planned it, right?”

“Planned what?”

“Planned to ask me to marry you? It wasn’t just a spur of the moment thing?”

“Hazel,” Charlie sighed. “I planned to take you out to this really amazing dinner and then a walk and ask you by the lake on the property to marry me… before our fight. I was going to ask you that weekend.”

“Oh…” Hazel felt her heart squeeze at the admission.

“Hazel, I was going to wait and try to fix things, but i had the ring and I missed you so much. Hazel Lafontaine, you are my soul mate, you are the one person I think of the moment I wake up, even before I open my eyes. You are the last thing I think of when I finally fall asleep at night. These last few months have killed me to be away from you, and it made me even more sure that asking you to marry me would be the best choice I would ever make with my life. So when you kissed me in that airport, I couldn’t wait. I knew that if anything was still going to hang around, and I’m sure a few things will still be hanging around from our time apart, that together we could work through it. I just knew I couldn’t wait another moment to be able to call you my wife, even if it meant having to have the word future in front of it.” Charlie smiled as she rolled on top of Hazel, hovering over the woman. “I knew that I have loved you and I would love you for the rest of my days.” Hazel had tears running down her cheeks, Charlie leaned down and gently kissed them away.

“I am so sorry Charlie.” She finally got out.

“I’m not, want to know why? Because I didn’t appreciate you as much as I do now as I did before I left. I love you yes, I knew you were the one, but I didn’t know how much I needed you. I need you because you are the air that fills my lungs, the beat that my heart drums to, the one force in my life that tells me to keep going. I need you by my side Hazel, because I love you. You proved to me how much you loved me, by letting me go, let me prove to you how much I love you by coming back.” Hazel quickly wrapped her arms around Charlie and sobbed into the woman’s shoulder, allowing Charlie to hold her tightly. Charlie rocked them back and forth lightly in the bed, cooing softly trying to calm Hazel down.

“Charlie, I love you.” Hazel said softly against Charlie’s collarbone after a few minutes of her tears subsiding.

“Hazel, I never doubted you did.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is a lot of time covered in this arc that will be revisited. Along with some pretty exciting things! You'll see them soon! oh and guys... PROMPT ME!


	103. One Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorm Era, Laura goes for a quick visit home and returns to a revelation by Carmilla, one Danny agrees with.

Danny yawned stretching her arm that wasn’t being laid on by Carmilla over her head, they had fallen asleep on the vampire’s bed in the afternoon watching House Hunters off Laura laptop. She smiled down at Carmilla kissing the top of her head when she heard her phone beep, realizing that was what pulled her from her sleep in the first place. She reached over toward the object trying not to wake the girl in her arms, when her hand closed around the phone Carmilla yawned and Danny stopped moving. When Carmilla settled back into Danny’s chest and a smile formed on her lips Danny grinned and pulled her phone back to her. Laura had sent her a text which she opened.

“Danny I’m in the kitchen I forgot what i was doing, I'm stuck in the kitchen and idk why. I wanted something I cant remember what im pretty sure I’m going to starve before I figure it out. Danny help!” Laura had written and Danny chuckled, which shook Carmilla who whined as her eyes opened.

“Hey sleepy head, Laura just texted.” Danny said softly. “Appears our better half is stuck in her kitchen and forgot what she was supposed to get.” Carmilla chuckled, Laura was famous for these little bouts of forgetfulness. Carmilla rolled over and grabbed her phone.

“Cookies.” Carmilla said and Danny shook her head.

“That’s too broad for our girl.”

“Oreos.” Carmilla nodded as she typed.

“Fudge stripe cookies.” Danny said typing it.

“Oh good one, macaroons?”

“Teddy grahams.”

“Chocolate chip cookies.”

“Spice cookies?” Danny said and burst out laughing as her phone started ringing, Laura’s face popped up.

“I’m sorry, that was not exactly what I meant by please help me.” Laura said as Danny answered and put it on speaker.

“Aw we just wanted to help out.” Danny said back and Laura chuckled.

“Did you ever figure out what you were forgetting, love?” Carmilla asked as she snuggled back into Danny’s side.

“Nope, your suggestions helped though. I ended up settling on oreos and milk.” She explained and Carmilla grinned into Danny’s neck. “How are you two?”

“Doing pretty good, we were napping and then planning on a run later this evening.” Danny explained as she stroked Carmilla’s cheek.

“That’ll be fun, I should be back tomorrow afternoon sometime. We can get dinner when I get back.”

“You mean something better than oreos and milk?” Carmilla joked.

“I’m thinking ice cream and hot fudge.” Laura said back.

“That sound perfect.” Danny laughed.

x-x-x

Laura walked into the dorm room she smiled finding her two girlfriends asleep on the beds that they had pushed together. Danny was asleep half on top of Carmilla, her head resting on the vampire’s chest, Carmilla must have been running her hand through Danny’s hair before they fell asleep. Laura toed her shoes off and climbed in the bed behind Danny, wrapping her arms around her.

“Hey,” Danny said voice raw.

“Hey, go back to sleep.” Laura said resting her cheek against Danny’s bare shoulder.

“I missed you.” Danny said and Laura smiled, kissing Danny’s shoulder.

“I missed you too.” Laura replied.

“We were going to get ice cream.” Danny mummbled already starting to fall back asleep.

“We have all day to do that.” Laura promised. “You two were out late?”

“The Summer...ran too.” Danny explained yawning.

“Go back to sleep Danny.” Laura kissed her temple and Danny’s eyes slid closed.

“Ice cream though.”

“After a nap.”

“Love you.” Danny mumbled and Laura chuckled settling down into Danny’s side.

“Love you too.” She said when she was finally settled completely, She allowed her eyes to slide shut, listening to Danny’s heartbeat. She felt a hand close around her wrist that was resting on Danny’s hip, looking over Danny’s shoulder she met Carmilla’s eyes.

“Hey cupcake.” She smiled slowly and Laura couldn’t help but smile back.

“Hi,” She replied softly and Carmilla rose her hand to her lips kissing it.

“It’s good to have you back.”

“There is no where I’d rather be.”

“Laura, I want to get married,” Carmilla said, staring up at the ceiling. “One day.”

“I’d like that.” Laura agreed cupping Carmilla’s cheek, pulling the woman’s attention back to her. “I love you Carmilla, and there is no one else besides you and Danny that I would want to wake up with every day in my arms.” She leaned over Danny so she could pull Carmilla into a kiss. “So yes Carm, one day I want to get married too.”

“Me too.” Danny mumbled burying her face into Carmilla’s chest, Carmilla smiled running her fingers through Danny’s hair again.

“One day wolf.” Carmilla promised kissing her temple, she looked up at Laura who was resting her head down on Danny’s shoulder, sleep slowly over taking her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So going way back for this one! I'm hoping to keep bouncing around between Dorm era, pre-kids, kids, and grandchildren times as we move forward :) I hope you guys keep enjoying this.


	104. Lava Lamps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Great Grandpa Joe takes five year old Hendrix out for some quality time, time that reminds Joe of when Danny was that age.

Hendrix smiled up at his grandpa Joe, every once in awhile the man would stop by and take him out and call it their ‘manly days’. Hendrix loved these days, he would get to do whatever he wanted, if he wanted to get dirty, they would get dirty, as dirty as they could. If he wanted to play baseball or soccer his grandpa would find a field and they’d play. His grandpa had even taught him how to ice skate like the pro players and how to trick a goalie and sneak the puck in. His grandpa would always take him out to get really good food too and let him order anything off the menu, then after they’d get ice cream, he would always say that growing men need lots of food. Today grandpa had taken him out to the mall to help pick out some new clothes for school. Hendrix held his grandpa's hand as they walked around the mall.

“So Drix, what is something you really want?” He asked him and Hendrix stopped to think, he put his finger up to his chin as if he was thinking really hard.

“I don't know grandpa.” He said honestly and Joe chuckled he knelt down next to the boy, brushing his unruly hair out of his face.

“You don’t know? Hmmm what about a favorite toy you want? Or a game?” He asked and Hendrix thought for a moment before nodding.

“Ok.” He smiled.

“Let’s go look.” Joe said standing back up, they walked over toward the toy store. “Hang on real quick Hendrix, I promised grandma we would stop and grab a picture frame for her.” He said and Hendrix nodded following his grandpa into the home goods store. They walked toward the back where Joe knew the frames where.

“Hey grandpa?” Hendrix asked stopping, he was looking at nightlights.

“Whats up little man?” Joe asked, he knelt down by the boy again.

“What are these? They’re like little lamps.”

“These are night lights buddy, they are for the night time when you only want a small amount of light, to see in the dark a little better.” Joe explained. “Some people use them so you can find the bathroom without turning the larger light on. Even little kids use them so that they aren’t as afraid of the dark.”

“Are a lot of kids afraid of the dark?” Hendrix asked looking at Joe.

“Yeah lots of them.” Joe said and then realized why Hendrix was so interested in them. “Are you afraid of the dark Hendrix?” Hendrix looked at the floor and shook his head.

“No, I’m a big boy, I’m not afraid of anything.” He said and Joe chuckled.

“You know it’s ok to be afraid of things right? When I was your age I was afraid of the dark, so was grandpa Paul and even your mom.”

“Mom was afraid of the dark?” Hendrix asked surprised and Joe nodded.

“Terrified of it, want to know what I did to help her?”

“Yeah.”

“I took her and we went and got a lava lamp, those are much cooler than a little old night light.” He explained, picking the boy up and hoisting him up to his shoulders. “Come on I’ll show you.” Joe said and carried Hendrix over toward where the lava lamps were. “You see all the different kinds. You want one?” He asked and Drix nodded.

“Yeah. They’re cool.”

“Very cool, pick your favorite out.” Joe said and Hendrix ended up picking a purple and green lava lamp out. Joe smiled and carried it for the boy, knowing he would set it up in the boy’s room for him later.

x-x-x

Flashback

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" Danny cried out and Joe ran into his granddaughter's room, flipping the light on.

"Danny what's the matter?" He asked seeing the girl sitting up in her bed, tears streaming down her face.

"Grandpa I'm afraid of the dark." Danny said as he sat down at the end of her bed. He opened his arms wide and she crawled right into them allowing the man to hold her tightly.

"Oh Danny there is nothing to fear about the dark, it's just when the sun lets us know it's time to sleep." He explained and she held onto him tighter.

"I heard noises and can't see and I'm scared grandpa." She started crying again. 

"I know something that'll fix all your fears." He said picking her up. "We have to make a trip to the basement though." Danny was terrified of the basement just as much as she of the dark, she buried her face in his shoulder but nodded.

"Ok grandpa, just don't leave me." She said and Joe laughed.

"I wouldn't leave my favorite granddaughter in the damp old basement. I'd miss her too much." He kissed her forehead as he carried her down both flights of stairs and into the basement. He walked straight to the back room and flipped a light on, pulling at some boxes with his free hand.

"Grandpa what are we looking for?" Danny asked and Joe grinned.

"A lamp of your father's I know it's down here somewhere." He explained and finally pulled it up. 

"What is it?" 

"This my dear is your father's old lava lamp, he used to use it when he was afraid of the dark. So I'm going to stick it up in your room and you can use it so that you aren't afraid anymore." He brushed the dust off of it and carried both the lamp and Danny back to the room, he plugged it in and let Danny watch the lava heat up and start moving around before finally tucking her back in. The next morning before everyone else got up Joe took Danny and the two picked out a purple and green lava lamp for her room at home, that way she wouldn't be afraid there either. 

x-x-x

Present time

“Alright Hendrix your new lava lamp is all set up.” Joe said as he walked out of Hendrix’s room, “It’s glass so you need to be careful with it, and it’ll get really hot when it’s on so don’t touch it.” Joe explained and scooted the boy into the room to show him it. “Here,” Joe handed him the cord, “This is how you turn it on and off with the switch.” Joe explained as the boy yawned and stretched.

“Ok grandpa.” Hendrix said as he cuddled into the older man’s side.

“You want me to leave it on for you tonight?” Joe asked and Hendrix nodded. “You’ll remember to turn it off in the morning right?”

“Yes grandpa.” Hendrix said and Joe picked him up.

“Why don’t we go say goodnight to everyone and I’ll tuck you ok.”

“Ok.” Hendrix said as Joe carried him back downstairs so Hendrix could hug his mothers goodnight.

“I got him Joe, you’ve done enough today.” Carmilla said standing up to take the boy from him but Joe shook his head.

“I’ll tuck him in.” He smiled. “It’d be my pleasure.” Carmilla smiled back and nodded letting him take the boy upstairs again and tuck him in.

“Grandpa?”

“Yeah little buddy?”

“You promise other people are afraid of the dark?”

“Yes Drix, loads of them.” He smiled tucking his grandchild into bed. “Good night sweet prince.” He said before shutting the door, knowing the boy was asleep before the door clicked. Joe made his way downstairs and over to say goodbye to his granddaughter and her wives. He was greeted by a giant hug from Danny who had tears in her eyes.

“I remember when you bought a lava lamp with me.” She said burying her face in his chest. “I know you don't like that we have vampires in the family but thank you so much for putting that all aside for him.” She cried and Joe wrapped his arms around her.

“He’s my grandson Danny, I’d do anything for him.” Joe said kissing the top of her head.

“You don’t know how much it means to me.” Danny said and Joe chuckled.

“It means the world to me too.” He admitted. "He's a lot like you Danny."

"He's a lot better than I was or ever will be." Danny said and Joe kissed the top of her head.

"No love, I think he's learned it from you, he idolizes you." Joe pointed out and Danny smiled once more, wiping the tears from her eyes.“I should get going though.” He said and Danny let him go.

“Thank you Joe,” Carmilla said walking up to the man, she hugged him awkwardly for a moment. “I’m glad my son has you in his life.” She admitted softly and Joe nodded.

“He’s a special little boy, I’m honored to call him mine.” Joe said honestly. “Even if he did come from you.” Joe tried to joke and lighten the mood which only earned slight chuckles.

“I’m glad he’s got someone as protective as you watching over him.” Carmilla said and Joe gave a sharp nod.

“Like I said Carm, he’s family. So are you. I’ll do anything for my family.” Joe said hugging her once more. “Are you going to need any help getting her up to bed?” Joe asked pointing to Laura who was asleep on the couch and the other two women chuckled and shook their heads.

“Super strength comes in handy at times like this.” Danny said flexing her muscles, earning a watch to the stomach from Carmilla.

“Show off.” Carm said and Joe chuckled, he kissed both their foreheads before heading toward the door.

“Next month?”

“He’ll be waiting.” Carmilla promised.

“I can’t wait.” Joe smiled as he walked out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else not realize how much they needed Joe/Hendrix fluff till oh idk right now? I'm dying from this still. Hope you like it!


	105. Really? We Did It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: idea I got from that screencap I tagged to you: The moment they find out that Carm managed to get pregnant. The screencap (out of context of course) being that moment of "really? we did it?" before the joy hits. 
> 
> Screencap: http://jessi-08.tumblr.com/post/124298576716/cheezwhiz-cupcake-figurativelycaring
> 
> Edit: Charlie age 

Carmilla paced behind Laura and Danny as they sat at the computer waiting for the email with the test results from Dr. Antos.

“Could you possibly sit down?” Danny huffed and Carmilla glared at her.

“No.” Carmilla shot back and continued her pacing.

“Why are you being so hardheaded?”

“She’s just worried, leave her alone.” Laura said to Danny resting her hand on the woman’s arm. They heard a ding from Laura’s computer and all three froze, looking at each other. Carmilla ran over as Laura faced the computer, opening the email from Zeke. A photo of the sonogram popped up.

_Mircalla my dear child,_

_I received word today about your sonogram and they asked me to take another look at it before sending you the results, considering the level of difficulties we've had. Looking at the image I can conclude that yes my dear you are pregnant._

Carmilla smiled, looking down at Laura who was beaming.

"Really?"

"We did it, Carm." Danny grinned.

“You’re pregnant.” Laura said looking up at her.

“I’m pregnant.” Carmilla said leaning down kissing Laura. “We’re going to have another baby.” She said excitedly.

“Keep reading.” Danny said shocked, staring blankly ahead, the two women looked back at the computer screen.

_My sweet child not only are you pregnant, I can positively say from looking at the photo that you are expecting twins._

“Twins!” Carmilla said shocked.

“Holy shit.” Laura said looking up at Carmilla who was staring down at her, both confused.

“We can’t afford twins….” Danny said softly looking as if she was trying to run the numbers in her head.

“We can afford twins.” Carmilla said looking at Danny.

“Money wise yes, sleep wise…” Danny said and Carmilla laughed leaning over to kiss Danny.

“We’re going to have twins.” Carmilla smiled into the kiss.

“We’re going to have twins.” Danny said back grinning.

“Fuck we’re never sleeping again.” Laura whined and Carmilla laughed, pulling the woman into a kiss.

“It’ll be so worth it.” Danny said stepping between them, before kneeling down on the ground by Carmilla, putting a hand on the vampire’s stomach. “Hi my sweet angels, I’m so excited to meet you.” She said and Carmilla ran a hand through her hair. “You are going to have such wonderful lives.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I loved this prompt and the screencap. It was great and there will be a few chapters that follow up with it. :D So thank you Ananzi for the awesome amazing prompt! Yes I shamelessly stole your quote for the title. (i suck at making titles) Edit: Sorry for the confusion, I'm messing up the time line guys. It's set when Charlie is less than 1!


	106. Really? We Did It? 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Mention of miscarriage.

Danny watched over Carmilla as her pregnant wife finally slept for the first time in nearly three days. She pulled the blankets over her wife tucking her in before quietly walking out of the room. She made her way downstairs to where she knew Laura would be with Charlie.

“She finally asleep?” Laura asked looking up from feeding Charlie, Danny nodded and laid down across the couch resting her head in Laura’s lap. Laura smiled down at her and set Charlie down on Danny’s chest, she waited till Danny put a hand on the girl’s back, before moving to massage Danny’s head.

“I’m worried Laur,” Danny admitted and Laura nodded in agreement. “Maybe we should make her go to Zeke.”

“I doubt that’ll end well.” Laura chuckled. “But I agree.”

“I wish there was some more information out there on this.” Danny said eyes closing as Laura’s hand kept working her head.

“Well when we’re done we should write a book on it.” Laura offered and that brought a chuckle and a smile from Danny. The jostling woke Charlie back up and she squeaked.

“Sorry love.” Danny apologized and  ran her hand up and down the child’s back. Danny watched as Charlie kept eye contact with her, the infant letting out a yawn, she reached out for Danny’s hand and Danny offered up her finger. Charlie gladly took it, wrapping her tiny hand around Danny’s finger, Danny smiled as Charlie’s eyes slid back closed.

“I want a whole bunch of little ones.” Danny said, looking up at Laura who smiled nodding in agreement.

“We’ll have it, I promise.” Laura said. “We’ll make a call to Zeke in the morning.” They heard something from upstairs hit the ground, Danny was up in a heartbeat, clutching Charlie to her chest. They heard the noise before just a few months prior, it caused their hearts to hit the floor. Danny rushed upstairs with Laura right behind her, Laura was already dialing Perry.

“Carm, come on love.” Danny said as she pulled Carmilla up into her arms, she had set Charlie on the floor next to them.

“Perry we need you to come watch Charlie.” Laura said pacing the room.

“Laura can you put Charlie in her crib?” Danny asked and Laura looked over at her. Danny was holding Carmilla up against her, the vampire was paler than normal, and her breathing was shallow. Laura walked over picking Charlie up, she kissed the girl’s head.

“Come on darling, we’re going to lay you down for a nap.” Laura tried to smile but it wouldn’t break through with her emotions being awry.

“I’m taking her in.” Danny said walking by, Carmilla was in her arms still unconscious.

“Wait two minutes and Perry will be here.” Laura said running over to her.

“Laura… we don’t have time.” Danny said as they heard the door downstairs shut.

“Laura?” Perry yelled out and they heard the woman heading upstairs, they greeted her halfway. “Oh god…” Perry said taking one look at Carmilla. “Go, go.” She waved them on and Danny carried Carmilla down and out to the car.

x-x-x

Zeke walked out into the lobby where Danny and Laura were waiting. He walked up to them sitting across from them in the chairs, allowing his head to fall into his hands.

“I don’t know how to tell you what I need to.” He admitted looking up at them. “We knew this would be hard, this would be almost impossible.”

“Just say it.” Danny snapped and Laura grabbed her hand.

“She lost one…” Zeke said and watched as Danny’s face fell, Laura wrapped her arms around Danny holding her tightly as tears started falling down her face.

“Is she ok?”

“She and the last baby are ok, I’m planning on keeping her overnight to keep an extra eye on her.” Zeke explained going through the chart in his hands. “I need you two to keep her from doing too much. This is different than last time, we can do our best to save the other child. We have a shot with this one. We aren't starting from a clean slate like the last baby. So we have to keep her from over working herself.”

“We can do that.” Laura promised.

“She’s going to be weak, and drained a lot so she needs to keep up with her feedings for her sake and the baby’s. I’ll stop by for checks weekly at first and we’ll go from there.” Zeke started to stand up. “You can go see her.”

“Zeke, wait.” Danny said grabbing the man’s hand. He turned back around facing her. “Why does this keep happening?”

“My sweet child,” Zeke sat down again, holding Danny’s hand in his. “Nothing can explain why these things happen. It is nothing Mircalla or you two did, it was just will. Your family is very strong, and will be even stronger in due time. For now your wife needs you.” He said pulling Danny to her feet. He reached a hand out for Laura who had not moved. “Child?” He asked pulling Laura’s attention up to him.

“You told us when we started this… That Carmilla could die.” Laura said shaking. “If we’re at risk of losing her,”

“You aren’t I promise you Laura, I will not let her die.” Zeke said pulling Laura to her feet and brushing her hair back from her face. “Mircalla and I have known each other for a very long time. I feel like she is my own flesh and blood. So I will do everything in my power to keep her alive. Even if it means her child is risking her life, I will make sure all the options are understood.”

“Thank you.” Laura said wiping a tear from her eye, she gladly accepted a hug the man offered.

“Alright, no more tears.” He said rubbing her back. “You have a wife to see, a mildly grumpy one at that.”

“Well there is one thing that’ll never change.” Danny smirked and up an arm around Laura. “Let’s go get our girl.” They followed Zeke to Carmilla’s room walking in as he held the door open for them.

“Hey baby.” Laura said crawling into the bed facing Carmilla, who just stared at her, tears down her face as she stayed curled up in on herself. “How are you feeling?”

“I want to go home.” Carmilla said and Laura kissed her forehead.

“I know love, but we need to stay here tonight. We can go home tomorrow.” Laura explained and Carmilla buried her face in Laura’s neck as she started to cry. Danny got up and worked her way onto the cramped bed, pulling Carmilla and Laura basically on top of her. She wrapped her arms tightly around them both and kissed the top of Carmilla’s head.

“We can do this. I promise, it will be hard and we will struggle but as long as we keep strong together we can do this.” Danny placed a hand on Carmilla’s stomach. “This, this adorable little bean in there will be well worth it in the end.”

“So you just close your eyes, try and get some sleep.” Laura said kissing the top of Carmilla’s head. “We can figure this all out tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *holds out boxes* Please collect your box of Emergency Feels Kits. They contain blankets, teddy bears, tissues, and chocolate.


	107. I'm Bad Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three times Charlie says she was bad ass and Hazel just plays along.

Age 17

Hazel took Charlie’s hand in her own as the other girl drove. “You know you always drive with your right hand hanging out, practically in my lap.” Hazel said and Charlie shrugged.

“Just habit I guess.” She explained and Hazel flipped her hand over so she could trace patterns on Charlie’s palm. Charlie looked over at her for a moment watching as Hazel ran her fingers over her skin.

“Charlie…”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” Hazel said and Charlie had to take a deep breath in order not to wreck the car. She felt Hazel’s fingers lace with hers and Hazel’s lips on the back of her knuckles. “I love you Charlotte Hollis, with every fiber of my being. You don’t have to say it back, but I just wanted you to know.” Charlie pulled the car over to the side of the road and quickly leaned over the center console of the car, she pulled Hazel into a deep kiss, holding her there but a hand intertwined in her hair on the back of her head.

“Hazel, I love you too.” Charlie said, pressing her forehead to Hazel’s. “I’ve loved you for so long. I’m pretty sure my heart beats solely for you.”

“You are so cheesy sometimes.” Hazel said but Charlie saw the deep red tint to her cheeks.

“You love it.”

“I do.”

“Anyway, I’m not cheesy, I’m bad ass.” Charlie said and Hazel smiled.

“Sure love.” She said leaning over the console to kiss Charlie.

x-x-x

Age 24 (Hazel’s pregnant with Trystan)

Charlie sighed as she walked through the store, it was nearly midnight and she got sent out to collect midnight craving foods. She didn’t mind, she was just annoyed about having to get out of bed, out of her lover’s arms. When she turned down an aisle she noticed four teens around the middle but ignored them, she wasn’t much older than them anyway. She heard one of the girls chuckling as she walked by grabbing Hazel’s cookies.

“You know you don’t match, right?” The same girl choked out between laughs and Charlie turned around to face them.

“I figured why match when I’m making a quick run and my wife is just going to put them back on the floor as soon as I get home anyway.” Charlie shot back and the girl’s jaw dropped. Charlie smirked, satisfied with her comeback she turned to go on her way.

“I… that’s wrong! Being gay is wrong.” The girl shouted after her.

“Really? What I do in my own home is wrong? And yet it’s totally fine for you to be sitting here in the store judging people by what they wear? Seriously guys you might want to take your friend home before someone actually kicks her ass.” Charlie snarled.

“Oh my god!” The girl shouted and Charlie sighed, she wasn’t going to get away from these idiots. “Of course what you are doing is wrong! I’m just having fun, you’re sinning.” Charlie rolled her eyes and stepped closer to the girl.

“No, what I’m doing doesn’t affect anyone but myself and my wife, and she seems pretty satisfied. You on the other hand, you’re mocking people in the store that you don’t know anything about. You do realize that you saying something to the wrong person, someone who is unstable could lead to them killing themselves? Oh god I forgot that’s a sin too according to your religion. Well guess what honey, my god doesn’t take too kindly to people who enjoy to pick on others and make them feel like shit. So why don't you think about that for a moment and start trying to figure out if my god is real or your god is, because if you're wrong about your god you better shape up quick girly.” Charlie said harshly back.

“Alright break it up.” A manager said stepping up to the group. “What’s going on here?”

“She was raised by wild animals!” The girl accused pointing at Charlie who laughed.

“You’ll never know just how true that is.” She said back. “Sir I’d just like to go home, I’ve been insulted and criticized and all I wanted was cookies, chips and milk.” Charlie explained and the man waved her off.

“Get out of here.” He said and Charlie took her opportunity to run, she grabbed a bag of trail mix on her way out too.

x-x-x

Charlie crawled back into bed where Hazel was still up reading, she hovered over top Hazel till she put her book down and pulled Charlie down into a kiss.

“You’re really tense.” Hazel said as she started kissing down Charlie’s neck.

“Just stupid kids.” Charlie said as Hazel pulled her shirt off.

“Aw I’m sorry baby.” Hazel said kissing her again. “What happened?”

“This girl decided to ask me if I knew I didn’t match so I said I didn't bother matching when I knew I’d go home and my amazing wife would just throw it back on the floor from whence it came.” Charlie grinned and Hazel laughed.

“God Charlie, you are so adorable.” Hazel smiled into a kiss.

“I’m not adorable, I’m bad ass.” Charlie pouted.

“Sure love.”

x-x-x

Age 30

Hazel sat on the Hollis deck watching as Charlie, Hendrix and Mercy chased the kids all around the backyard.

“I still can’t believe their energy levels.” Aaron said sitting next to her.

“I’m telling you it’s  got to be in the water or something.” Hazel laughed, the three siblings always had more energy than Hazel thought possible, especially with it came to things that they enjoyed, like their kids.

“Can’t be in the water or we would have it too.” Aaron said and Hazel chuckled nodding, it was true they all grew up in the house.

“Mama! Help!” Little Arsen ran right for Charlie’s legs and begged for his mother to lift him up. Charlie quickly swooped the boy up and started chasing after Hendrix with him.

“We’ll get him Arsen!” Charlie promised, Arsen had his arms stretched out like he was flying. Suddenly Serena tripped and fell, Charlie was quickly by her side, setting Arsen on one knee and pulling Serena onto her other. “Hey that was a big tumble.”

“I hurt… my… knee.” The girl said between tears and Charlie quickly kissed the girl’s cheek before pulling her pant leg up to see the damage done. “It hurts aunt Charlie.” Serena cried out and Charlie cuddle the girl for a moment, Arsen reached out and took her hand, his younger cousin looking up at him.

“It’ll be ok. Mama gives the best kisses to make the pain go away.” He explained.

“Will you kiss it aunt Charlie?” Serena asked and Charlie nodded.

“You bet I will, my kisses are magical.”

“But shhh you can’t tell anyone.” Arsen said quickly and Serena smiled nodding.

“Ok I won’t.” She promised and Charlie leaned down kissing the tiny scrape on the girl’s knee.

“How’s that feel?” Charlie asked and Serena shook her head signaling she felt no better. “Hmmm… alright Arsen gotta pull out the big guns.”

“The big guns!” He grinned and the two looked at each other before launching a tickle attack against the younger girl who started giggling and wiggling trying to get away.

“Ma!” The girl cried out reaching for Mercy. “Ma help!” She cried out again and Mercy trotted up quickly trying to help the girl.

“I got you Serena!” Mercy said wrapping an arm around the girl, acting like she was trying to push her sister and nephew off her daughter.

“Ma make them stop.” Serena giggled.

“What’s the magic word?” Charlie asked.

“Yeah magic word.” Arsen repeated.

“Please!” Serena shouted and Charlie and Arsen stopped instantly. Serena crawled into Mercy’s lap soaking up the attention from the woman as Mercy covered her face in kisses.

“My poor baby, are you ok? Did the attack you?” She said and Serena smiled loving that her mother protected her.

“We would never!” Charlie said and Mercy smiled at her sister.

“Sure.” Mercy said before standing and putting Serena on the ground. “Can you guys play nicely back here while we go back to the adults?” She asked and the two nodded, running back to the kids now occupying the playscape. Charlie laughed and threw an arm over Mercy’s shoulders, pulling her younger sister to her.

“I love you, sister.” Charlie said and Mercy smiled.

“I love you too, you did a great job with Serena, thank you.” Mercy said honestly.

“No problem.” Charlie said walking over to HAzel, she dropped herself into the woman’s lap.

“Oh god woman,” Hazel said dramatically, pushing at Charlie, and Charlie kissed her.

“Oh god what?”

“God I love you.” Hazel said smiling. “You look so good out there with the kids. It’s adorable.”

“We’ve been over this, I’m bad ass, not adorable.”

“My bad ass very adorable wife was so adorably domestic tonight that I fell even deeper in love with her.”

“I thought that wasn’t possible.” Charlie gasped and Hazel smiled.

“It’s always easy to fall more in love, especially with someone as soft as you.”

“I’m bad ass.”

“Sure love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look fluff! Hope this makes up for yesterday! Also let me know if you guys like this set up of three or more similar ideas in the same chapter.


	108. Welcoming Charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night that Charlie is born and the family meets her.

Zach stared out the door of his parent’s house, they were waiting for the call about Laura being in labor, as soon as the phone would ring they would sprint as a pack to the hospital. This is what they did for every child born in the pack. He knew tonight would be the night, he would be meeting his niece.

“Stop acting like such a puppy.” Joe said walking passed the younger man.

“I can’t help it. I want to meet her.” He said and Joe rolled his eyes, when the phone rang though, Joe was first out the door.

x-x-x

Zach padded over to Sue laying his head down on her side as they waited outside the hospital in the woods. The pack had a tradition that wouldn’t be broken, no matter how dire the situation. They would wait all day and all night if need be, because sooner or later a name and a photo of the newest member would be splashed up on the billboard by the expressway for all to see. Zach loved the billboard as a child, when he was having a bad day he would sit in the woods and watch as baby after baby would scroll across announcing the new child into the world. Tonight however the board was very slow on updates, and their baby had yet to be seen. They were going on hour 12 of being there and Danny had said they waited before they even called. Sue was nervous, more so than Zach even but she knew if there was something wrong Danny would find them. Suddenly the image changed on the billboard and the pack looked up, plastered across the top was Charlotte Hollis and a photo of a beautiful little girl wrapped in yellow. The pack looked to Paul to start a howl, he padded up to the middle of the group and threw his head back letting his deep howl pierced the night. Soon the rest of the pack was joining in and their chorus filled the air.

x-x-x

“Sounds like your family is out there.” Perry smiled at Danny who walked over to the window with Charlie in her arms.

“Charlie you will meet them soon but you hear that? All that noise is for you, celebrating you.”

“More like warning any future husbands off.” Carmilla scoffed and Danny laughed.

“I do think it’s a bit early to be thinking about husbands.” Danny smiled as Carmilla walked up to her, looking down at Charlie in her arms.

“I guess you’re right, I really don’t want to think that far ahead just yet.” Carmilla smiled.

“It’s beautiful.” Perry said looking out of the windows toward where the pack was. The wolves were now unable to contain their joy and playing with one another letting out barks, yips and howls. “It signifies her family.”

“Our family.” Laura said horsley from her bed, waking up. They all walked back over to where she was and Danny placed Charlie down in her arms. “That little girl, is our family, Perry and Laf are our family, and every single one of them will love you so much that you won’t know what to do with yourself.”

“That’s true, cause you’ll never escape us.” Laf said smiling down at the girl. “Families stick together.”

x-x-x

Paul put a hand on Joe’s shoulder stopping him before they walked into the room.

“Can you please be on your best behavior?” Paul asked his father who nodded. “I mean it dad, I can’t cover for you if you throw a fit.”

“Paul, I promise.”

“She’ll keep those babies away from you forever.”

“I know, but… great grandbabies are different.” He explained and Paul smiled nodding.

“Then lets go meet her.” Paul said stepping aside to let Joe into the room. Standing in the middle of the room was Sue with tiny Charlie wrapped tightly in her arms.

“Daddy you want to hold her?” Danny asked walking up, Sue handed the girl over and Danny slowly walked over to Paul. He held out his arms and gently took the child into his arms, smiling down at her.

“Hi there little one.” He said softly. “I’m your grandpa, I promise to be there for you no matter what.” He said and looked over at Laura, who was half asleep still trying to keep a smile on her face even though she was tired. There was a knock at the door as Zach and Gus walked in.

“Look who I found wandering the halls.” Gus joked. “I hear I have a granddaughter.”

“You sure do.” Paul said walking over to Gus, “Do you want to hold her?”

“Oh no, you take your time.” Gus said and Paul laughed shaking his head.

“Take your granddaughter Gus.” He said passing the girl to the man.

“That’s Charlotte Hollis.” Laura said softly from her bed as Carmilla sat down on the bed beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“She’s beautiful Laura.” Gus said and Laura smiled weakly as Carmilla kissed the side of her head.

“You did a good job love.” Carmilla whispered.

“I think maybe we should let them get some rest.” Zach said and everyone nodded, Gus handed the child back over to Laura. He leaned down and kissed Laura’s forehead.

“Your mother would be proud, Laura. So very proud.” He said before standing up and walking out.

“Zach hang on.” Danny said jogging up beside him. “You didn’t get to hold her.” She said steering him back to the bed.

“Danny your wife needs to rest.” Zach said trying to get out of it. Danny ignored him and picked Charlie up from Laura’s arms.

“Put your damn arms out or she’ll drop the baby.” Carmilla said and Laura chuckled.

“No cursing around the baby.” Laura reminded.

“She’ll never remember.” Carmilla smirked.

“Zach, meet Charlie.” Danny said watching as Zach took Charlie into his arms.

“Hey Char, my gosh are you the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen.” He smiled. “You will realize one day just how lucky you are. That you have the most amazing mothers in the world and you have so many people that care about you.” Zach looked up at Danny smiling. “God Danny she’s wonderful.” He said and Danny smiled.

“Alright hand my baby back.” Carmilla said reaching her arms out and Zach gladly placed the child in her arms. He leaned up and kissed both Carmilla and Laura’s foreheads before hugging Danny.

“Congratulations you three. You have the most amazing child.” He smiled, walking out, he pulled the door shut.

“Thank god,” Laura said sighing she snuggled down in Carmilla’s arms. “I’m so tired.” She yawned, Carmilla placed Charlie back in Laura’s arms. Danny crawled into the bed on the other side of Laura, she ran a finger lightly over Charlie’s forehead and down her cheek.

“You did a wonderful job Laura.” Danny said kissing the top of Laura’s head. “I love you so much.”

“I love you guys too.” Laura yawned. “But someone might want to take her because I’m so tired.” Danny chuckled and wrapped an arm under Laura’s.

“I got her, I promise.” Danny said and Carmilla nodded, gently running a hand through Laura’s hair.

“We’ll always have her.” Carmilla promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you could most likely guess you'll be getting one of these for each of the kids, I'm aiming for Charlie, Hendrix, Hazel, Sky, Mercy, and Aaron. Hopefully. Let me know what you think! :D


	109. Ice Cream Run

Hendrix walked into Mercy’s room as the girl growled and threw another paper across the room, where a large pile had accumulated.

“problems?” He asked and she glared at him.

“I can’t get this right.”

“Well why don’t you relax and just play for a bit?” He suggested picking up her guitar. He plucked a few chords before starting into a song. Mercy smiled and grabbed another joining in quickly as her brother sang. The two played their hearts out, stomping the beat into the floor with their feet and singing along. When the song finally came to an end Mercy smiled at her brother.

“Thanks.” She smiled as he set the guitar down.

“Anytime. Hoped that helped.”

“It did, why Pearl Jam though?”

“I really like that song and it’s a good jam song.” He explained running a hand through his hair.

“Thanks.” She smiled again and he nodded as she went back to her work. After a minute she sighed and set her pencil down, grabbing her jacket she chased after her brother.

“Hey, let’s go get ice cream.” She said hooking her arm in his.

“What?”

“Ice cream, the frozen desert?” She laughed and he nodded.

“Hey did you say ice cream?” Hazel said from Charlie’s room, lifting her head off Charlie’s stomach.

“Yeah, you guys want to go?” She asked and Hazel got up, pulling Charlie up with her.

“Hell yes.” Hazel replied.

“Can we stop and get Aaron?” Hendrix asked.

“Yeah, if we can stop and get Sky.” Mercy smiled and Hendrix grinned nodding.

“We’ll need moms truck.” Charlie said wrapping her arms around Hazel.

“Why do you need my truck?” Danny asked from the bottom of the stairs.

“We’re going to get ice cream.” Mercy said and Danny nodded.

“You know where the keys are, be safe.” Danny said as they all headed downstairs. Mercy grabbed the keys from the hooks before tossing them over to Charlie.

“Hendrix can drive.” She said tossing them over to the boy. She climbed into the back with Hazel resting her head on Hazel’s shoulder. Mercy jumped in the front seat plugging her ipod in, as Hendrix drove to the Laferry house to get Sky. When they got there Mercy jumped out and ran inside to collect the younger girl. After a few minutes they returned and piled into the back.

“They always get the very back so they can cuddle.” Sky whined seeing her sister and Charlie in the back.

“Sucks to be you.” Hazel said back sticking her tongue out at her sister. When they pulled up to Aaron’s house he was already waiting outside and climbed right into the truck, Hendrix leaned across the armrest and kissed him.

“Hey,” He smiled and Aaron smiled back.

“Hey yourself, so impromptu ice cream run?”

“Yeah I figured we all could get out.” Mercy said and Aaron nodded.

“Do you know how hard it is to have ice cream in my house? I’m so excited I don’t have to drag all my siblings along.” He explained and Hendrix laughed.

“That’s why I texted you warning you.” Hendrix explained, holding Aaron’s hand as he drove.

“You know, we could have just walked.” Sky said after a few minutes. “It would have been quicker.”

“See we can handle walking like normal people but Hendrix and Mercy get too excited and end up shifting and going for a run.” Charlie explained from the very back of the car. “Which would leave most of us annoyed and lonely.”

“Oh… you’d really leave me alone with our sick sisters?”

“Sorry love but I can’t help it.” Mercy said kissing Sky. “It just happens.”

“She acts like a guy that couldn’t hold back.” Hazel chuckled.

“You remember when she was a little kid and she’d get super excited to shift and she’d start wiggling? Her little butt would be moving back and forth so fast and then she’d have to shift and her tail would be wagging so fast.” Charlie explained and Sky laughed as Mercy turned red.

“Thanks Char.” She shot back at her sister who smiled.

“She’s family.”

“Fine.” Mercy huffed as they pulled into the ice cream shop parking lot. Aaron and Hendrix led the way into the store, hand in hand as the three sets of couples walked in.

“What are you thinking of getting?” Hendrix asked Aaron, wrapping his arms around the boy, dropping his head to Aaron’s shoulder.

“I don’t know we just got here.” Aaron laughed kissing Hendrix’s cheek.

“I’m getting the cookie blast.” Mercy said excitedly, walking up to the counter to order.

“The fruit explosion looks good.” Sky said stepping up alongside Mercy, who took her hand.

“Two orders of superman cones?” Charlie asked looking at Hazel who nodded.

“That’s cute.” Aaron smiled at them. “Maybe I’ll get the Black Forest.”

“That’s one of my favorites.” Drix smiled.

“What are you getting?” Aaron asked.

“Oh it’s the first time we’ve been here in months, so he’ll end up with his banana split that he loves.” Charlie smirked.

“It’s the biggest thing you’ve ever seen.” Hazel added. “I have no idea how he eats.”

“Appetite of a dog, they don’t know when to stop.” Charlie answered, she looked over at Mercy and Sky who were already heading back outside with their ice cream. “Shit that was fast.” She said stepping up to the counter with Hazel. Soon all three couples were sitting outside with their ice cream.

“So is ice cream really on the dancing diet?” Aaron asked looking up at Sky who glared at him.

“Is ass kicking on your schedule for tomorrow or are you going to have to pencil me in?” She shot back and Aaron raised his hands.

“Sorry kid.” He said and Sky gave him another glare before dropping it. Mercy wrapped an arm around her kissing her shoulder. “I didn’t mean anything by it Sky.”

“I know, it was just mean.” She said and he nodded.

“I’m sorry, that isn’t what I intended.”

“Ok.” She said. The group talked eating their ice cream for a while longer before piling back into the car.

“What if we stop and get some ice cream stuff for your siblings?” Sky asked looking up at Aaron. “That way they can have some too.”

“That’s actually a really good idea.” Charlie said.

“Alright so we’ll stop at the store on the way home.” Hendrix said pulling onto the main road. The group spent the rest of the time driving singing along with the stereo, and laughing. They stopped at the store picking up ice cream and fixings, then decided to invite Kirsch and his kids over too. When they got back to Aaron’s house both families were waiting as the six young adults filled bowls for the kids and helped them pick out their favorite toppings. Betty thanked them for thinking of their family too and Drix shrugged it off.

“You’re our family. We wouldn’t forget you guys.” He said slinging an arm around his aunt into a half hug. “We love you guys.” He smiled kissing her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine, wrote this just now so I haven't sent it to be betaed.


	110. Room 307

Carmilla ran through the woods as silently as she could, she knew the Summer Society was running tonight too. She was glad that they were able to come to an agreement together, it helped that Danny was a driving force in the pack. Tonight however she couldn’t keep away from the woods so she had let Danny know before hand that they would be in the woods together. Danny had decided to make a game out of it, capture the flag. Carmilla had smirked when she had suggested it, the wolves thought they would have the advantage with their noses but truth was Carmilla knew how to throw them off their track without much effort. So once she placed her own flag she set about making a fake trail to confuse them. Now however she was running full force through the woods, the pack hot on her heels; their flag trapped tightly between her jaws. She knew they wouldn’t hurt her, they were ordered not to hurt her and she was ordered not to harm them. She also knew she couldn’t keep this speed up for much longer, her lungs were burning and she still had a long way to go before she could get back to what was dubbed her home base. She searched the trees to find one that she could scramble up but found none that would work well enough for her. Suddenly she felt a large body crash into her, tumbling both of them to the ground. When she regained her ground she realized she was surrounded, she turned and came nose to nose with Danny; who looked a bit too proud for Carmilla’s taste. Carmilla sighed and released the flag from her jaws letting it slide to the ground. Danny quickly collected it before pushing her forehead into Carmilla’s shoulder. Carmilla couldn’t help but smile, she turned her head and started grooming Danny’s shoulder. Danny stood still for a few moments soaking in the attention from her lover before turning, brushing along Carmilla’s side and the two walked in step back toward the Summer Society house. When they shifted back to human form Danny laced their hands together.

“That was fun.” Danny said to Carmilla who nodded.

“It was, your pack is fast.” She smirked.

“You let us catch you.” Danny shot back, she knew that Carmilla was a lot faster than them in a full sprint.

“Maybe.”

“Next time, no letting us win.” Danny said kissing Carmilla’s forehead.

“We’ll see Xena.” Carmilla said wrapping an arm around Danny.

“Hey Danny, we got this if you two want to go back home.” Sam said as she walked up to the two. “Good game Carm, we’ll have to do it again sometime.” The girl smiled at Carmilla who nodded.

“Alright Sam,” Danny said putting a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “I’ll stop by in the morning.”

“See you then red.” Sam smiled again as she walked into the house. Danny turned to Carmilla.

“Ready to go home?” Danny asked and Carmilla yawned nodding. They started the walk back toward the dorms, hands still laced together between them. They enjoyed the peace and quiet of the evening, it was moments like this that they truly knew it wasn’t just Laura holding them together but all three of them holding everyone together. Carmilla pushed the door to room 307 open for them allowing Danny to walk in first, Danny stopped barely in the room, she pointed to Laura who was sound asleep in the middle of the bed. Laura had the yellow pillow clutched to her chest and Danny’s hoodie on. Carmilla smirked and shifted back into her panther form before jumping onto the bed, she wiggled herself between Laura’s arms, pushing the pillow out. She stood up grabbing the pillow with her teeth setting it at the end of the bed, she rested her head on it laying down half on top of Laura. Danny chuckled shaking her head before shifting and jumping on the bed behind Laura, she stretched out behind the woman, resting her head above Laura’s.

x-x-x

A few hours later Laura woke up from being too warm. She realized she was sandwiched between her two lovers animal forms. She tried to push them away from her but neither moved an inch. She tried to get her arms free from them figuring she could pull herself up and out from between them. However she could only free one hand. She tried wiggling back and forth, this earned her a few kicks from a sleeping Danny. Laura huffed, she stopped and tried to think of other ways to get free of them. That’s when she heard Danny’s tiny woofs escaping and her foot thumping the bed. Laura looked up and saw Danny’s lip curling slightly, her face concentrated.

“Aw, you’re dreaming.” Laura cooed watching her lover. Danny growled in her sleep, kicking at Laura again. “Ow…” Laura whined. “Help… someone…” Laura begged reaching her free hand up toward the ceiling. It was going to be a long night for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So got a prompt, that ended up turning into me writing this in like 15 minutes and I love it. So here you go! Fastest turn around on a prompt ever! Check it out here  
>  http://jessi-08.tumblr.com/post/126804883771/can-you-do-a-cute-fluff-cuddle-of-ot3-laura


	111. The Repairman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hendrix makes a friend in the guy there to repair some damage to a wall. Drix 2 Charlie 3 Mercy newborn

Danny opened the door as it rang, a very upset Hendrix in her arms and a screaming Mercy in the other room.

“Sorry it’s super chaotic here today.” She instantly apologized to the repair man as he walked in.

“Oh trust me I have a set of my own, I know the days well.” He smiled sweetly at her. “Just show me where the work is an I’ll stay out of your hair.” He promised.

“It’s upstairs. I swear whatever they told you on the phone its ten times worse in real life.” She said leading him up toward the area in need of repair. “Honestly had I known my cousin’s dog was destructive I would have never agreed to watch him with three little ones running around.”

“Ah, family always leaves out the best traits their pets have.” He joked causing Danny to laugh and nod.

“Here you go, so we think all that really needs redone is the elctircal to the outlet, because yes smart dog ate the wires, and re-drywall. If there is anything else just fix it we’ll pay for it.” Danny said opening the door to the room.

“Oh this isn’t so bad.” He said looking around, about a 5 by 3 foot section of the wall had been chewed completely gone, even some of the studs behind the drywall had been chewed on. He spotted the wires hanging down and nodded. “I can fix this.” He smiled.

“Alright, I’ll leave you to it then.” Danny said. “If you need anything just give me a shout.”

“I’ll try not to, you seem to have your hands pretty full already.”

“Thanks, yeah these guys are pretty hard today. Especially since my little helper is so under the weather.” She said bouncing Hendrix in her arms, he yawned and buried her face in the side of her neck, his thumb in his mouth. “At least our eldest is at school, she’d be super bored home today.”

“That’s always a plus.” He said.

“Ok I’ll get out of your way.” Danny said moving out of the room. Danny was exhausted, so was Drix so she walked him into his room and laid him down hoping the boy would be able to get some sleep before his cold woke him back up. Once he wad down she went downstairs and plucked Mercy from her playpen. She sat down with the intentions of feeding her and laying her back down for a nap and then hopefully catching a nap herself.

x-x-x

Drix watched from his crib as the repair man walked out of the room and toward the stairs. Hendrix really wasn’t tired but he was feeling run down and bored. He listened as the man walked around the lower level where his mother was with his baby sister before opening the back door and walking out to his truck. Hendrix coughed slightly and sat back down waiting for the man to return. When he heard the door open again he waited till he was half way up the stairs before he started to cry. Hendrix stared right at the man as he wailed and the man stared back. The repairman looked around before walking into Hendrix’s room.

“Hey little buddy, your mom and sister are asleep so we gotta be quiet.” He said smoothing Hendrix’s hair back down. Hendrix threw his arms up indicating he wanted to be lifted, wary the man picked him up and held him for a minute, Hendrix instantly stopped crying. “Do you want to help me out big guy?” He asked and Hendrix nodded, so the man carried Drix into the other room. He put him back on his feet before digging around in his bag. He pulled out an old baseball cap which he stuck backwards on the boy, and a tattered old work belt which he wrapped nearly three times around him before tying it.

“There you go bud.” He said patting Hendrix on the head. “Follow my lead and I’ll teach you how to mud drywall.”

x-x-x

A few hours later Danny woke up to Mercy staring at her from her play pen across the room.

“Crap.” Danny groaned before stretching and getting up. “I’ll be right back I need to check on your brother.” She told her youngest before making her way upstairs.

“Alright now you gotta be extra careful on this part, make a little w pattern…. do you know what a w is?” The man asked and Danny raised an eyebrow before looking in on him.There standing in the room with him was Hendrix as they painted. He had a huge old tee shirt on over his clothes, a backwards baseball cap that was clasped as small as it would go but was still large on the tiny boy and the largest smile Danny had seen on him around a stranger. She leaned against the door frame for a few minutes watching as the man taught Hendrix how to paint the wall. She chuckled when the two high fived at a good job, causing the man to startle and look up at her.

“Sorry didn’t mean to scare you.” She said and he nodded.

“It’s alright, sorry I got your son up. He was crying and you were asleep, you looked like you needed it. I have my own kids so trust me I remember these days.” He explained nervously and Danny waved him off.

“It’s ok, little startling at first but he seems to really like you. He’s pretty picky about who he likes, and he’s been keeping me up all night for a few days now so thank you for saving my nap.” She smiled at him and Hendrix ran over to her begging to be picked up.

“No problem, he’s been a great help.” He smiled watching as Danny picked the boy up and pushed the hat out of the boy’s eyes a bit.

“Did you have fun helping?” She asked and the boy nodded.

“He should know now how to hang drywall, mud and tape it, use a drill and paint…. well that parts still a little messy but the rest he did pretty well at.” The man smiled and Danny nodded.

“Well good we need a good little helper around the house.” Danny said. “But for now you and your sister need some lunch, so why don’t we let the nice man get back to work while you get some food?”

“Ok.” Drix said softly before looking over toward the man. “Thank you, I had fun.” He smiled and the man grinned back at him.

“Any time little buddy, and when you’re older if you need work you give me a call, you hear?”

“Ok!” Drix grinned and Danny laughed.

“Thank you again.” she smiled at the man before walking downstairs with Drix.

x-x-x

A few hours later when the man was finished he walked downstairs with all his equipment and smiled at Danny and Carmilla, who had returned from work.

“All set, the room should be all good.” He informed.

“Thank you again, if we need anything else you will be who we call.” Danny promised and Carmilla raised an eyebrow at her.

“Thank you, that’s very kind.” He said back. “Thanks for your help today little buddy.” He said and Hendrix stood up from where he was playing with Charlie and ran over to him giving him a hug.

“Thank you.” Drix said and the man patted him on the back.

“You have great kids.” He said looking at Danny and Carmilla who finally smiled at him.

“Glad to hear they weren’t terrors like they can be.” Carmilla joked and the man shook his head.

“Oh no, if anything I’d love to take this little guy on as an apprentice, he might be young but he’s handy.” He grinned and Carmilla laughed.

“Well that’s good.”

“I should get going, it was nice meeting you all.” He said walking towards the door, watching as it opened and Laura walked through.

“Oh shoot you’re leaving aren’t you?” She asked and he nodded. “I just parked behind you, I was hoping you’d be a minute or so longer.”

“Laura?” Danny asked walking into the room with them.

“Hey Danny,” Laura leaned up and kissed her quickly. “I forgot to grab my credit card from yesterday to take to the store today. So I was hoping to just grab it and run back out real quick, but now I’m blocking him in and ugh, I’m sorry.” She turned facing the man again.

“No problem, I can wait.” He smiled and Laura smiled back.

“I like him, go break something else so we can keep him around.” Laura said looking down at Drix who grinned turning to run away but being stopped by Carmilla who scooped him up.

“Mom was just joking Drix, don’t listen to her.” Carmilla said and Hendrix pouted.

“Want to help me load up the truck little dude?” The man asked and Hendrix looked up at Carmilla.

“Can I?”

“Be safe.” She said setting him down. She watched as Drix grabbed one of the paint brushes and carried it out to the truck for him. “He made a friend.” Carmilla smiled as Danny wrapped an arm around her, kissing the side of her head.

“He made a friend.” Danny concurred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have no notes today.. PROMPT ME!? Or remind me of prompts if I haven't filled one you previously sent and want to see?


	112. Hormones and Insecurities

Laf walked into the Hollis household with Charlie in their arms.

“So first we’re going to get the biggest bowl in the house that we can find, then we’re going to get all the ice cream out, We’ll put the ice cream in the bowl and we’ll load it up with chocolate fudge and…” Laf stopped when they went around the corner and found Carmilla sitting with her head in her hands. “Hold that thought kid.” Laf said walking over to Carmilla. “Carm?”

“Hey Laf.”

“Everything ok?”

“I can’t tie my shoes.” Carmilla grumbled out and Laf was confused.

“What? I don’t understand.”

“I can’t freaking reach my feet to tie my god damn shoes!” Carmilla yelled, shocking Laf and Charlie who’s little lip pouted out and she sniffled before her own tears started falling. Carmilla sighed and took Charlie into her arms. “Charlie bear I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell.” She explained, tears starting to fall again. “I’m just so frustrated with myself.” Carmilla whined as Charlie started to calm down and the girl played with her hair.

“Carm, do you want me to tie your shoes for you?” Laf asked.

“No I’m not an invalid.” Carmilla shot back but stopped and sighed. “Sorry… yes… I would really appreciate it.” Laf smiled and knelt down quickly tying the shoes for the vampire. When they were done Laf sat next to Carmilla and looked up at her.

“Is everything ok?” Laf asked and Carmilla sniffled a little before shaking her head. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really.” Carmilla said but sighed. “But I should.”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“Well I’d rather tell you than my wives.” Carmilla admitted and Laf paid a bit more attention at that.

“Alright, well I’m listening then.”

“You know how Danny and Laura had to rush me to the hospital a few months back?”

“Yeah, Perry came over to watch Charlie while I was working.”

“Well… we were expecting twins.” Carmilla said, tears falling down her cheeks, she held Charlie close to her. “I lost one of the babies.”

“Oh Carm…” Laf said sadly, putting a hand on Carmilla’s back trying to show that they cared, not knowing what to do or say.

“And all I keep thinking about is the first baby I lost and I was losing another one. Maybe I wasn’t supposed to be a mother. Maybe because of what I am, I am just damning this kid to a horrible life and that god was punishing me.” Carmilla rushed out, tears now streaming down her face.

“Carm, that is not it at all.” Laf said squeezing her shoulders. “God doesn’t work that way, at least I don’t think they would.”

“We were going to start telling people that weekend.” Carmilla said looking over at Laf. “We were going to start telling them that we were expecting twins. I wanted so badly to be telling everyone we would be having twins. We would have at least four kids then, because Danny would still have her…” Carmilla stopped and Laf put a hand on Carm’s arm.

“You didn’t do anything Carm, you couldn’t have changed this. You have to know that.”

“I could have taken it easier. I could have slept more. I just…”

“Carm this wasn’t because of you. Sometimes stuff like this just happens. Look at Perry and I we’ve been struggling so much to get pregnant and she just can’t. She wants kids so badly and yet her body refuses to help her have the one thing she wants.” Laf said, tears filling their eyes. “I want kids Carm, god I would love having kids. I want a bunch of cute, adorable, tiny Perrys running around my feet while I’m working. Playing with your kids, catching things on fire with me… ok well maybe not that one.”

“Got a little carried away?” Carmilla asked a tiny smile curling up the sides of her mouth.

“Just a little.” Laf chuckled.

“You’ll have that one day.” Carmilla said and Laf gave a sad smile.

“Honestly… I think Perry is going to say we’ll try one last time. It’s too expensive Carm. It’s such bull shit that it costs so much.” This time Carm pulled Laf into a side hug.

“I know.” She said and then pinched their arm. “I can’t believe you swore in front of the baby.”

“That’s ok she’ll forget.” Laf said and smiled at Carm who laughed wholeheartedly. “Well now that’s a good sound.”

“Yeah it really is.” Carmilla smiled. “So you wanna join a hormonal pregnant woman and her daughter to a trip to the store?”

“Sounds fun.”

“We aren’t buying you any chemicals.” Carmilla pointed out and Laf smirked.

“I can afford my own chemicals.” Laf scoffed.

“No chemicals.” Carmilla stood her ground.

“Want to see an invisible flame?” Laf asked and Carmilla’s stubbornness waivered.

“Ok a few chemicals.”

“Yes!” Laf grinned.

“Can you drive? I hate being behind the wheel currently.” Carmilla said looking down at her stomach.

“Hey now, that’s my nephew in there.” Laf said and then knelt down in front of Carmilla. “Hey little dude, I just want you to know that yes your mothers love you but your aunt Perry and your Laf will love you more. We can’t wait to spoil you just like we spoil your sister already.”

“I don’t know how we would do this without you guys.” Carmilla confessed and Laf grinned.

“It would be a hell of a lot harder, but we really are glad to help.”

“And we’ll help you guys when you have your kids.” Carmilla promised.

“If we have kids.”

“You’ll have them, and then we’ll lose our title of world’s greatest parents.” Carmilla grinned and Laf turned red.

“No, we’ll just be average.”

“Laf there is nothing average about you or Perry.” Carmilla said seriously and Laf grinned.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

x-x-x

Perry looked over at Danny as the woman walked around the kitchen holding Charlie in her arms, trying to get the infant to calm down. Perry walked over and plucked the girl from her arms, bouncing back and forth on her feet the child instantly calmed.

“Are you alright?” Perry asked and Danny shook her head before sitting down on the kitchen floor, dropping her head into her hands. Perry sat on the floor next to Danny wrapping an arm around her, Danny buried her face into the crook of Perry’s neck.

“I’m terrified Per.” Danny admitted and Perry ran her hand up and down Danny’s back.

“That’s understandable Danny. That’s your wife, you love her, and she’s already been hurt.” Perry said.

“I’m terrified this is a bad idea… what if we aren’t cut out to be parents? What are we going to do when we get old and Carm doesnt? She’s already worried about that, she didn’t want kids because of it. She’s going to watch us all die.” Danny rambled, Perry adjusted Charlie in her arms so Danny could see the girl.

“Do you see her? Doesn’t she make it all worth it?” Perry asked and Danny smiled down at Charlie.

“Yeah, I guess she does.”

“That’s all you need to know.” Perry said. “Anyway you’re already great parents, adding more kids won’t affect that.” Danny sat there with Perry Charlie sitting on their legs, her hand curled around one of Danny’s fingers. “It’s ok to be scared, you just have to work through it. We are all here for you no matter what. You just have to take the plunge and know you’ll be able to catch yourself before you hit the ground.”

 ****x-x-x

Laura walked into the bedroom, tossing her jacket off to the side before crawling in between Danny and Carmilla. She pressed a kiss to Carmilla's temple before attempting to fall asleep, her hand on Carmilla's baby bump. When the baby kicked she gasped, eyes shooting wide open.

"What?" Danny said sitting up and Laura wordlessly grabbed her hand placing it where the baby was kicking his little heart out. Carmilla groaned, eyes opening.

"Make him stop." She whined and Laura smiled kissing her, before shuffling down the bed and placing a hand on either side of the baby bump. 

"Hey little fella it's late we need to sleep now. Mama is really sleepy. Can you sleep for me?" Laura asked and the boy settled down, Carmilla smiled.

"Thank you, your voice always seems to calm him right down."

"And to think I was afraid he wouldn't like me." Laura said and Danny wrapped her arms around her tightly, kissing her temple.

"All of our children will love you." She promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small little thing, even get it earlier in the day cause I'm going out tonight! :D Foo Fighters here I come! I think this fills a prompt but I don't have time to find which one it does I'll figure that out tomorrow or so!


	113. Hockey Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Carmilla shares her love of Hockey with Aaron.

Carmilla looked over at Elsie as the woman looked stressed out.

“You guys go in, I’ll see you after school.” She said kissing the heads of each of her kids before walking over to Elsie. “Hey kid, what’s up?”

“Aaron’s sick and I don’t have time to run him home, I start… I don’t even have a sitter.” Elsie said freaking out, mind going a million miles an hour.

“I got him, he can hang out with me while I work.” Carmilla said putting a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“Carm, I can’t.”

“Yeah you can, he’s a good kid anyway, it will be like he’s not even there I bet.” She smiled down at Aaron while looked pale.

“Ok just no weird shit ok?” Elsie said before kissing Aaron’s forehead. “Be good.” She said as Carmilla tried to stifle her laughter.

“We’ll be good, enjoy work.” Carmilla said leading Aaron over to her car. “So buddy why dont you feel good?” She asked him as they got in the car.

“My head and tummy hurt.” He said.

“Well that’s no fun.” She replied, turning the radio off, Aaron shook his head pouting. “Alright well I’ll let you sleep on the couch and watch cartoons, how’s that sound?”

“Ok.” He said and Carmilla smiled weakly at the boy, she’s never seen him this down before. She set him up in the living room when they got home, making sure to get a trash can for him just in case.

“I’ll be right down the hall if you need anything, just call ok bud?”

“Ok aunt Carm.” She kissed his forehead before walking to her office.

x-x-x

Carmilla sighed, she had been working away for nearly two hours now and was barely getting anywhere. She decided it would be a good stopping point to go check on Aaron to make sure he was doing ok. When she got to the living room she found the seven year old sitting up watching a hockey game with rampant interest.

“Hey slick, feeling better?” She asked ruffling his hair as she sat down.

“A little, did you know you have the NHL channel?” He asked, not taking his eyes off the TV.

“Yeah, Danny insisted on it so…”

“Aunt Danny is so cool.” He grinned and Carmilla laughed.

“Yeah it’s part of why I married her.” Carmilla said. “So is this the game McCarty get pay back for Drapes?” She asked and the boy looked at her, slack jawed.

“You know hockey?”

“Know it? I predate it? I love it.” She smiled as the boy moved into her side, cuddling her. She listened to him ramble on for the rest of the game, about his favorite players, lines, games, and anything else the boy could think of. When the game finished and it switched over to a replay of a KHL game Carmilla looked down at the boy in her arms.

“Wanna see something cool?”

“Yeah!” He said excitedly, Carmilla had him hop on her back and piggy backed him all the way up to the attic. When she got there she set him down and started searching for a chest. Finally finding it she pulled it out and unlocked it.

“This is my collection of hockey stuff.” She said opening the box. She had hockey cards collected all the way back to when they first started printing them.

“Aunt Carm… this is incredible.” Aaron said carefully picking up the priceless cards. They went through all the cards and Carmilla explained to him how she obtained them, even letting him in on the secret that she smoked back in the early 1900s and that’s how she obtained many of them. He knew the stats for most of the players and it made Carmilla smile.

x-x-x

“I hope he wasn’t too much trouble.” Elsie said as she picked Aaron up later that evening.

“He wasn’t any trouble at all.” Carmilla smiled ruffling his hair. “Hey Aaron remember just between you and me.” She said and he nodded.

“Great Carm.” Elsie said sarcastically before walking toward her car, Carmilla smiled at the Gordie Howe card hanging from Aaron’s backpack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so slow on this! Started posting a Lawstein AU called It's Something You Do. Go check it out! I'll try to write more on this more often, no promises though, between travel and school this next month is busy.


	114. Hollis House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Hollis House Hold!!

********

House:

****

Moms Room:

****

Charlie’s Room:

****

Hendrix’s Room:

****

Mercy’s Room:

****

Living room:

****

Kitchen:

**** ** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's Riley!So J and I thought of a pretty good way to give you guys a little window into the YDFF world! We'll have a few other's like this one for the Lafontaine and Lawrence houses as well! Hope you guys like it :D


	115. Pudding

Carmilla flopped onto the couch where Laura was sitting reading and let out a long sigh. When Laura didn't look up from her book the centuries old vampire sighed louder tinting the sound with a whine. Looking up she saw her wife trying to cover up a grin with her novel.

"You know ignoring those you love is the highest form of cruelty?" This broke Laura's facade making her laugh loudly, leaning down she kissed Carmilla who had readjusted so her head was in the younger woman's lap.

"God Carm, cut the dramatics. You'll live just fine with out a little attention." She smiled looking down at Carm.

"That's what you think Hollis. I was trapped in a box for decades with no human contact. I'm just making up for it is all." Rolling her eyes Laura ran a hand through Carmilla's hair causing a deep rumble from the vampire's chest. "How's baby doing?"

"Good she's not making too much of a fus," Laura was barely showing at two months and the house was buzzing with excitement.

"She?" Carmilla asked putting a hand on the journalist's stomach.

"Just a feeling" she shrugged putting her hand over Carmilla's. Just then the front door swung open and a tired looking Danny walked in with a gallon of chocolate pudding in her arms.

"Why?" Was all Laura asked and Danny made her way into the kitchen grabbing three spoons and flopped on laura's other side.

"My students decided today was the day they were going to act like elementary school kids. The day before finals!" She grumbled burying her face in Laura's shoulder. "How's baby?"

"Laura thinks they're a girl" Carm piped up from her place in Laura's lap.

"Really? What makes you say that?" Asked the redhead as she passed out spoons and opened the pudding.

"Jusht uh thut," the small woman said around a mouth full of the treat.

"Once more please, my child of a wife?" Carmilla snarked rolling her eyes.

"Just a thought. I don't know, she feels like a little girl to me." She said swallowing putting a hand back on her slightly swollen tummy.

"Well we'll just to see if you're right," Danny smiled grabbing the wii remotes and tossing them to her wives. "It's been a while, and I'm in need of a game.”

"Oh you in cupcake? Someone needs to teach this brat she doesn't always win!" Carmilla said with a wicked grin. Nodding, Laura took a remote and started playing. They spent the rest of the night just being together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so Ry wrote this whole piece for you all so please let her know how much you like it! :D


	116. Little Moments (Mercy/Sky)

College aged 

Sky walked into the living room, dropping her backpack next to the couch before sitting next to Mercy.

“Hey babe.” Mercy said kissing Sky’s cheek.

“Hey.” Sky said back softly, that caught Mercy’s attention and she turned to face her girlfriend.

“Sky?”

“Yeah?”

“You ok?” She asked and Sky nodded, looking up at Mercy.

“I outted myself to my whole chem class today.” Sky admitted and Mercy wrapped an arm around her.

“What happened?” She asked, Sky was a pretty private person she wouldn’t talk about her sexuality because it was no one else’s business.

“Well we’re talking about mixtures, you know the homogenous vs heterogeneous ones and no one was understanding it… and I…” Mercy raised an eyebrow at her and Sky sighed. “I said homogenous are inseparable mixtures while heterogeneous are easy to separate just like heterosexuals.” She explained and Mercy tried to contain her chuckles to no avail soon she was laughing so hard it hurt. Sky sat on the couch pouting at Mercy. “It’s not funny!”

“But love…. it really is.” Mercy said leaning over and kissing Sky.

“I hate you.”

“You love me.”

“No I really don’t.” Sky pouted turning away from Mercy.

“Well you can’t leave anyway, we’re not hetro so it’s impossible to separate us.” Mercy joked and Sky growled throwing her arms over her head she stormed out of the room.

x-x-x

Mercy 19 Sky 18

Mercy leaned back against the passenger seat of her truck, she was letting Sky drive them back home from stopping at the Laferry house. They had to pick up the table and chairs that would sit the younger kids of the Lawrence clan. She had her eyes closed and let out a yawn, they had been working all week to get the house ready for everyone to come over. Add to that that Sky was still struggling with her shifting and Mercy was exhausted.

“God fucking Damn it!” Sky shouted and Mercy sat up looking over at the younger girl.

“Everything ok love?” She asked and Sky glared at her.

“I hit the stupid garbage cans.” She spat out as she jumped out of the truck and went to go pick the cans up and move them out of the way. Mercy tried not to chuckle as she followed her girlfriend to the back of the truck. When she got there she wrapped her arms around Sky, holding her tight.

“I love you Sky.” She said and Sky relaxed in her arms, she turned around so she was facing Mercy and pulled her down into a kiss.

“I love you too.” Sky said softly cupping Mercy’s cheek. “I’m sorry for snapping.”

“It’s ok, you’re just frustrated, I get it.” Mercy grinned and Sky nodded, resting her head against Mercy’s chest.

“I never knew how stressful having everyone over was.”

“It is, but the outcome is so worth it.” Mercy said resting her head on Sky’s. “I love that we get to see everyone so often and that they all get along. I don’t know how other families don’t get along.” Mercy said and then regretted it, Sky’s family didn’t support Perry and Laf so they rarely saw them and when they did it wasn’t pretty.

“Hey,” Sky said feeling Mercy stiffen. “Everyone that will be there today is my family. Not those people that refuse to accept my parents.” Sky kissed Mercy’s cheek. “You are my family, you are my parents family. That’s all we need.”

“Ok.” Mercy said half heartedly back, as Sky buried her face into Mercy’s neck.

“Anyway your family is more than enough for me. How many members do you actually have?” She joked and Mercy laughed, kissing the side of Sky’s head.

“Just enough love, just enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright the idea for this is just cute little moments persay of the couple, they really aren't connected much, just cute snip its.


	117. Killdeer

Danny grumbled as she walked into the house, grass sticking out of her hair in a million different directions.

“Danny?” Laura asked looking up at her from her spot on the couch between Carmilla’s legs, she was reading the paper while Carm was reading a book.

“I hate the lawn.” She snarled and that got Carmilla to lower her book, looking back at the redhead.

“Why is that?” Carmilla asked raising an eyebrow. Danny was the one that had made the final decision on buy all the land they had. They had agreed that they wanted the family close and after talking with all the family members buy the land on the far side of the Lawrence house would be the best way to keep everyone, pack or not, safe. Now they owned a few square miles but Danny really only had to tend to the acre and half they had claimed.

“Fucking Killdeer!” Danny shouted throwing her arms up as she stomped upstairs. Laura and Carmilla looked at one another even more confused.

“That explains nothing pup! We’re not done here! get back!” Laura laughed as Carmilla yelled after Danny knowing that Danny was ignoring her and heading to the shower.

x-x-x

15 minutes prior.

Danny enjoyed their yard, she loved the freedom she felt in the large yard, not having neighbors right on top of them. She didn’t even mind the responsibilities that came along with the yard. She found mowing the lawn relaxing at points even. It gave her time to just zone out and not have to worry about things. That was till the Killdeer moved in. Killdeer were by far the most obnoxious things in the world and she lived with Laura and Carmilla, so that's saying a lot.  Killdeer would act like they had broken wings to distract predators away from their nests. However if that didn’t work they would dive bomb. Which means they were diving at Danny as she was on the tractor. At first she was terrified, they were barely missing her. Now after a few years of getting used to them they were just a high annoyance. That was till one flew right under her nose, she couldn’t help it. She shifted and snapped her jaws at the bird barely missing, however she did miss her landing. Danny’s jaw smashed into the ground first and she skidded to a stop a few feet away. She groaned shifting back, her chin was scraped and bleeding, she limped into the house heading toward the shower.

x-x-x

Danny loved having the kids around as she cut the lawn, at first she was terrified of it, fearing a blade would break and manage to in bed itself into one of her babies. Now however with Charlie walking with her own little plastic mower and a very bouncy Hendrix and Mercy walking behind her in their animal forms, she knew that they were safe walking pretty far behind her. The best was the stupid killdeer were nowhere to be found while they were out with her.

x-x-x

(Drix 17)

Danny watched as Drix sat on the lawn mower drumming out the beat from his headphones onto the steering wheel. She smiled as he worked, thanking god one of her kids took over the extensive yard work. She stood there for a few more minutes when she noticed Hendrix swatting at something. She couldn’t help but laugh when she realized it was a Killdeer.

“What’s so funny?” Laura asked walking up.

“The stupid Killdeer is after Drix.” She chuckled and Laura smirked.

“Look again Danny.” She said, Danny looked up just in time to see Drix’s cat soar through the air and capture the bird in his mouth. The large panther landed softly on his feet before trotting up to the deck and placing the dead bird on the doormat. He smiled up at his mothers before shifting back.

“Fucking Killdeer.” He said with a grin, running a hand through his hair he went back to the tractor.

“I hate him.” Danny mumbled causing Laura to bust out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously they are the worst. I've been hit a few times cause they are stupid. I love days when our local hawk is around cause they won't come out.


	118. Bath Time

Danny was exhausted but Drix had gotten covered in food from dinner and needed a bath. She wished that it had been Charlie, the young girl loved her baths while her brother was exactly how you thought a cat would react to water; like the devil. Today he sat in his panther form in the far corner of the tub on the tiny ledge hissing at his mother. Danny had to give it to the boy he was pretty stubborn and knew how to stand his ground.

“Hendrix I swear to god.” Danny sighed staring the 11 month old panther cub down. She leaned across the edge of the tub trying to grab him and force him into the water, before she could get a hand on him Hendrix swiped at her face, raking claws across her nose. Danny yelped reeling backwards away from the cub, who gave her a smug look. Danny was furious at him and was about to shift so she could pick him up and drop him in the tub of water.

“Danny move.” Carmilla said strongly, walking in she pushed right by Danny and glared at Drix. “We do not hurt mom!” She said and Drix looked guilty before shifting back, his tiny bare butt hitting the shelf before sliding down the edge into the water. “Now you are in trouble mister. We are going to clean you up and put you right to bed. The rest of this week you have bath time with me.” She said and Hendrix pouted knowing Danny was the much more relaxed parent around the water. “Go have Laura look at that.” Carmilla said looking over her shoulder at Danny who was staring at Carmilla and Hendrix.

“How did you…” Danny stood up, shaking her head. “Never mind.” She leaned down and kissed Carmilla before walking out to find Laura.

x-x-x

Mercy banged on the bathroom door again looking over her shoulder at Charlie who rolled her eyes pulling her phone out.

“I swear to god Drix if you don’t get out of that shower right now!” Mercy screamed. Hendrix who hated baths as a kid and even still hated water, was that one family member of the household that would take the longest showers in the world. Mercy swore he would fall asleep in there. She groaned as Aaron made his way up the stairs.

“I got this.” He said pulling the bathroom key off the frame before popping the lock and stepping in. A few minutes later they heard the shower turn off and Charlie smiled.

“I knew there was a reason I liked Aaron dating him.” She joked and Mercy stared at her.

“You do realize that our brother and his boyfriend are now naked in there together right?” She said as the door opened and Drix with only a towel on tugged Aaron into his room.

“It got him out of the shower didn’t it?” Charlie asked grabbing her own towel before making her way into the bathroom. Mercy rolled her eyes as she went back to her room, smiling as she noticed Sky had somehow gotten into the house.

“Hey.” She smiled kissing Sky before laying down on the bed next to her. “I didn’t know you were coming over.”

“Hazel was coming so I figured I’d join.”

“Hazel’s here?” Mercy asked and Sky smirked, nodding. “Please don’t tell me she’s in the shower with…” She stopped as Sky nodded and her girlfriend groaned. “I’m never getting a shower.” She whined and Sky kissed her.

“We could always go over to my house.” She suggested and Mercy grinned, tugging Sky up and out of the room. “Be back later.” She called to her parents as they passed.

“Thank god we upgraded the houses to tankless water heaters.” Laura said making Danny laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all have that one family member... (I'm that family member) And... this was supposed to be Drix centric but yeah that didn't work. Quick work just wrote it in the last hour so all mistakes mine.


	119. Hazel Calls Charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel calls Charlie while she's at the hospital with Sky and Charlie is in Greece. (They are still broken up, and haven't spoken much since said break up) (Charlie doesn't know Sky's in the hospital)

Charlie leaned over her bed answering the call without looking at the screen, trying to avoid waking Rodney up.

“Hey,” She yawned. “What’s up?”

“Charlie?” Charlie sat up in her bed at hearing Hazel’s voice.

“Hazel?”

“Charlie can you just talk to me? I don’t care what about, just… please.” Hazel said as Charlie got out of bed, pulling her shorts back on. She walked into the hall heading toward the small living space they had.

“Yeah Hazel.” Charlie said running a hand through her hair, hearing Hazel so upset worried her and broke her heart. She sighed before sitting down on the couch. “So we were at our site today, and this skinny little puppy came running up, I’m sure Rodney is going to sneak him into our room one day and smuggle the fellow home. If he’s there tomorrow I’m a gonner, I’ll have a dorm pet.” She smiled when she heard a soft chuckle from Hazel. “Haze… Is everything ok?”

“No.” Hazel said honestly and Charlie’s heart broke further hearing how defeated she sounded.

“Do you want to talk about it? I mean I know we aren’t together but I still care… You’re still my best friend Hazel.”

“You’re still my family.” Hazel said back and Charlie sat with her head in her hands as she listened to Hazel cry on the line.

“So the other day our hotel host person, I don’t know what they call them here, they aren’t anything like they are in america. But this guy decided us americans needed some culture and rented out the suit at this soccer game. Oh Hazel you woulda died.” Charlie said laying down on the couch. “I wish you could have been there.”

“I wish you were here.” Hazel said weakly and Charlie wiped her own tear away.

“I’ll be home soon.” She promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guys might be getting more of these short chunks (hopefully not this short) But they are easy to write and when I'm stuck with writing they come pretty easy. So if you have just a snip or even a full blown prompt let me know. Also idk if I've said this before or not if you got a song that you connect to this story or want a chap after send it my way I'll try and work with it.


	120. The Scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could you write something about Laura and Carmilla think the scar(from the last episode, but she doesn't...You know) is hot. Or Danny starts complaining about it, and Laura starts freaking out.   
> Took some liberties with it, combined it with the idea I had also.

Carmilla startled awake, sitting upright she attempted to even her breathing back out. She wiped her eyes, digging her palms into her eyes before getting up, grabbing Laura’s henley off the floor she pulls it on as she starts heading out of the room. She leans back into the room grabbing a pair of jeans off the dessar before, sliding them on and walking down to the kitchen. She walked up behind Danny wrapping her arms tightly around the taller woman, burying her face in the woman’s back.

“Hey,” Danny said softly turning away from the stove wrapping her arms around Carmilla tightly.

“I thought… I had that dream again.” Carmilla said.

“I can tell.”

“I wasn’t there, I should have been there.” Carmilla said and Danny kissed the top of her head.

“We’ve been over this, you did exactly what you needed to do. You protected me, even if it was after the fact. You didn’t need to be there.”

“If I had been there…”

“It still would have happened, we trusted Theo, you would have trusted him too.”

“I kept running and trying to get there… I couldn’t. It was like I was running in mud, I watched him stab you… and you bled out.” Carmilla said, her breathing starting to shallow and Danny pulled her shirt over her head. She grabbed Carmilla’s hand placing it on the scar across her back.

“Do you feel that?” She asked and Carmilla nodded. “That’s proof I lived.” She felt Carmilla’s fingers run over the 3 inch scar across her back, her fingers traced it for what felt like the millionth time to Danny but she knew it would ground the vampire again.

“I should have been there.”

“You didn’t need to be there, not at that moment.”

“I loved you… You were my girlfriend, you were my life.” Carmilla had tears falling now and Danny wiped them away. “Does it bother you still?”

“At times… but it’s better than…” She stopped and Carmilla nodded.

“I messed up so much Danny.” Carmilla admitted. “I should have been there.”

“Carmilla.” Laura said stepping into the kitchen, she walked up to them and wrapped her arms around Carmilla. “It’s ok.” She said softly into Carmilla’s ear. “Stop blaming yourself, we don’t blame you.”

“I’m supposed to protect you guys.” Carmilla’s voice shook, and Laura turned her so they were facing each other.

“You aren’t supposed to protect us Carm, yeah it’s a perk we enjoy but we’re family now. We protect each other, together as a team.” Laura grabbed Carmilla’s hand and Danny’s hand, holding them up for both of them to see. “Together we’re stronger, we learned this. We won’t let any of that change, and it’s not just us… we aren’t fighting alone. We have Perry, Laf, our kids, the pack, we have so many family members and people that care.” Laura looked between the two women standing in front of her, smiling. “We came out stronger.”

“Stronger.” Carmilla agreed sighing, Laura kissed her forehead before hugging her again, Laura held her tightly.

“Do I even want to know what is going on?” Charlie asked walking in, Hendrix and Mercy following close behind.

“It’s ok.” Carmilla said looking over at her children.

“Yeah mom’s scar was just bugging her again.” Mercy smirked, “How many times have we heard that one?” She asked looking between her siblings as she grabbed an apple from the table. Charlie looked between her mother's before shaking her head, she walked over to Mercy whacking the girl on the back of the head.

“Shut up kid.” She said before snagging the apple from her and walked away taking a bite from the fruit.

“Hey that’s mine!” Mercy shouted chasing her sister down.

“You guys ok?” Hendrix asked looking at Carmilla, who gave a weak smile, nodding.

“We will be,” Danny promised. “We’re always stronger at the tail end of things, you know that.” She smiled at him. “Now go save your sisters from killing one another.” She said and Hendrix nodded, walking by, he placed a hand on Carmilla’s shoulder.

“You know we wouldn’t ask for a better rock right?” He asked and Carmilla gave him a watery smile.

“I don’t know Drix, I’d say your mom is the glue that holds us together the best.” She said looking at Danny, who kissed her forehead.

“Last one out is doing dishes!” Mercy shouted running through the kitchen, Charlie close behind her, the girl shifted halfway out the door, apple hanging from her mouth. Carmilla and Danny grinned before chasing after her, Drix hot on their heels. Laura shook her head as she walked up to Charlie who stood leaning against the deck railing.

“Has anyone ever told mom that fur never grew back over her scar?” Charlie wondered out loud, before looking over at Laura.

“Your mama did one night, after she had a nightmare again.”

“You know she’ll never believe you when you say that she doesn’t need to protect us right?”

“I know, but I also know she needs to hear it.”

“She really killed Theo didn’t she?”

“I don’t know, your mothers never told me.”

x-x-x

Danny padded up along side Carmilla, she pushed her head into the panther’s shoulder. Carmilla looked over at her, before grooming the top of the wolf’s head. Danny sighed and laid down, her head resting on top of Carmilla’s paws as the panther slid to lay down next to her. The two watched as Hendrix stalked Mercy from the trees, the panther circling the young wolf who was watching his every move. Carmilla started grooming a knot out of Danny’s side, finding the bare patch in the russet fur, her eyes filled with guilt. Danny let out a small huff, pulling Carmilla back to the current moment. Danny gave her a soft but meaningful look, a look that said everything. Carmilla purred softly curling into Danny’s side, they watched their kids play for awhile longer before the group headed home. Carmilla fell asleep that night with her fingers tracing Danny’s scar as the redhead slept on her stomach, her head cradled in the crook of Laura’s neck.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um that Ep, ow. Also I had my own idea that I was working on when a wonderful prompt came in that I had to incorporate, even though it's like half there.... I did leave it open ended with Mercy's line to be able to bring it back so if you wanna see it brought up again let me know. I hope you all enjoy this and that it isn't too heart heavy after that ep.


	121. Paws and Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two video prompts, both videos will be on my tumblr if you want to check them out.

“This isn’t a good idea.” Laura said following behind Danny and Carmilla as they carried a kitten Drix into Mercy’s room.

“Better now in a controlled area than later and he sneaks into her crib while alone.” Carmilla said and Danny nodded.

“What if she scares him? Or he steps on her and scratches her?” Laura asked.

“Then we’ll deal with it.” Danny explained and Carmilla turned the panther cub in her hands so he was facing her.

“Do not step on your sister, and don’t scratch her.” Carmilla said with a quick nod before bumping the door open with her hip. She walked over to Mercy who was staring up at the ceiling over her room, she looked over at her parents as they walked in. When she spotted Drix she couldn’t take her eyes off the black kitten.

“Well that’s good so far.” Danny said, suddenly Mercy squealed and started waving her arms around even though they were trapped in her blanket sleeper.

“She’s too excited.” Laura said and Carmilla chuckled.

“Mercy, love, you need to calm down.” Carmilla said, handing Drix off to Laura, she ran a hand across the infant’s head, brushing the red hair back. When Mercy finally calmed down Carmilla smiled over at Laura. “Go on.” She said and Laura walked over to the crib.

“Mercy this is your brother, he’s got a panther form like you have your wolf form.” Laura said before setting Drix down into the crib. Mercy’s eyes went wide as her sniffed her covered toes. The women watched as the kitten, who was more like a small housecat, walked around Mercy, giving her a few sniffs here and there. He stepped right in the middle of Mercy’s chest and the girl stopped moving, staring up at her parents.

“Drix.” Carmilla warned and the cub stepped off his sister, which caused Mercy to giggle and fale around her crib.

“Woah big girl, calm down a bit.” Danny said noticing Drix tensing up.

“It’s ok.” Carmilla said as the girl calmed down again.

“This is going well so far.” Danny said, wrapping an arm around each of the other women. Drix curled up around Mercy’s shoulder, and started grooming her hair, Mercy’s eyes wide as she cooed at the cat.

“Aw look at them.” Laura smiled, nuzzling closer to Danny. “This was a good idea.”

“And to think you were worried.” Carmilla chuckled and kissed Laura’s cheek. They heard a hiss and looked back at the crib and there sat a wolf cub next to their panther cub, nose to nose with one another. Mercy’s tongue hanging out of her mouth, she wiggled back and forth before licking right up Drix’s face.

“Well… that… is unfortunate.” Carmilla said about to grab Drix up but the cub laid down and allowed Mercy to curl around him.

“Aw look they’re going to be nap buddies.” Laura smiled. Little did they know that Laura was right they would end up being nap buddies.

x-x-x

“Drix!” Laura sighed as the panther cub climbed over her shoulder again. Carmilla chuckled walking by she plucked the cub off her shoulder.

“He just wants to play.” Carmilla reminded, kissing Laura.

“No he just has this odd fascination with the camera.” Laura said, trying to set the webcam back up after he knocked it over again. When Carmilla set the cub back down on the ground he ran right back up Laura’s leg settling himself on her shoulder again, chewing on her hair.

“I think you’re stuck with him.” Danny said walking in with Charlie on her shoulders and Mercy under an arm. “We are going to go for a walk.” Danny said and Charlie smiled.

“To the park!” She shouted and Danny chuckled, heading toward the door.

“Hang on and we’ll go with you.” Carmilla said stopping them. “Come on Laura, we’ll set it all back up later.” She said pulling Laura to her feet. “You too Drix.” Carmilla said and the cub scampered up to Laura’s shoulder perching himself there.

“If you ruin this shirt…” Laura warned.

“I’ll buy you a new one.” Carmilla promised kissing her.

“Grab the camera.” Danny said and Carmilla leaned over grabbing the video camera as the family headed out to the park. Carmilla walked hand in hand with Laura as Danny shuffled Charlie and Mercy back and forth on her shoulders. Drix followed along behind pouncing on every flying bug that flew by. When they arrived at the park Laura pulled the camera out and started filming as Danny pushed the two girls on the swings, both of them laughing.

“Higher mom!” Charlie said as Mercy clapped. Laura felt something tug at her pants and knew that Drix was doing his best to climb back up her. She sighed and picked him up setting him up on her shoulder. He bumped his head against her forehead before purring, sitting on her shoulder.

“You are lucky mister.” She said softly, a smile on her face. Carmilla walked by them and reversed the snapback that LAura was wearing.

“The right way is the wrong way.” She said smiling at Laura, who kissed her.

“I was just about to fix it.” She said and Carmilla laughed.

“Sure cupcake.” Carmilla said before running over to chase after Charlie who was trying to keep a ball away from Mercy. Carmilla scooped the girl up in her arms as Danny picked Mercy up and chased after them. Laura couldn’t help the smile on her face, her family was perfect. Suddenly her hat tilted on her head nearly falling off, Laura grabbed it and realized that Drix had perched himself on top of her head, claws dug into the hat. She laughed straightening the hat out so he could sit perched on top of her.

“Got the best view huh?” She asked and the cub mewled at her. “You can go play with them you know?” She said and Drix just snuggled into the top of her head more. “Or you can stay here and be my video buddy, that’s fine too.” She smiled, turning her attention back to her family; Carmilla and Danny were now chasing after one another with a child each on their backs. The large wolf bounding after the panther who was just a bit too agile for the lumbering wolf. Laura sighed happily, she’s glad they came out on the good side of all the college drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title thanks to Ananzi! Again the videos that go with these are on my tumblr


	122. Mercy's Going Places

"Hey Charlie," Mercy said walking into her sister's apartment.

"No," was all Charlie said not looking up from her paper.

"You don't even know if I was gonna ask something!" Mercy gasped throwing her hands up.

"Yeah babe, don't be mean and assume." Hazel scolded walking into the room. "I, on the other hand know you want something, so spill." She smirked as the younger girl deflated slightly. Sitting down on Charlie's lap, Hazel forced her girlfriend to look up.

"My boss said in order to make it anywhere in this field I need to be unique, and every demo I've given him so far he just says ‘blends into the pop scene’, and I really don't want that." Mercy said all in one breath while throwing in a bad impression of her boss.

"So what do you want us to do about that?" Charlie asked raising an eyebrow, Hazel pinched her arm, giving her a look that screamed ‘be nice’.

"I want you guys to sing on my next demo. I think your voices would blend amazingly for the sound I want." Mercy smiled, looking hopeful.

"Sorry kid, I'd love to help but I don't sing." Hazel said with a faux sad face.

"Bullshit, you have a cool rough voice, and Charlie has a softer sound." Mercy whined.

"Nope, don't sing. I'm sure Sky would love to help though. Why don't you just go ask her?" Charlie snorted at this.

"Haze we both know your sister can't sing. That girl can dance like an angel, but dear god she sounds like a police siren." Looking in between the two Hazel sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She really didn't like to sing, the spotlight was not her place, but judging by the hopeful look in Mercy’s eyes she figured she had no choice. Sky really couldn't sing to save her life.

"Fine. Where and when?" She asked, Mercy perked up and smiled.

"Any day both of you are free, after seven pm. At the studio."

"Why after seven?" Charlie wondered out loud.

"No one is in the office or booth...and I'm not technically suppose to be there using the equipment. " the red haired girl smiled sheepishly.

"So we could get in trouble? Great,"  Hazel grumbled.

"Wonderful, sounds fun. You have a song for us yeah?" Charlie said looking excited.

"Oh yeah I have everything but vocals."

X-x-x

"Please don't touch anything I know how clumsy you are." Mercy said into the microphone so they could hear her in the booth. Hazel automatically retracted her hand from the mic filter, glaring through the window.

"I'm not that clumsy, little girl." She said making Charlie laugh.

"Babe where did we spend last night? And how'd you get the bandage on your arm?” She asked smirking at her girlfriend.

“Shut up,” Hazel grumbled rubbing her forearm over the bandage.

“Actually I was wondering the same thing, what happened? Besides you are Laf’s kid you like inherited clumsiness!” Mercy laughed through the mic looking into the booth.

“Need I remind you I can’t inherit any biological trait from Laf because I was adopted? Anyway, I tripped and knocked a vile over onto my arm, giving myself a chemical burn…” She trailed off as the sisters cracked up laughing at her story.

“Psh, nature versus nurture who cares?” Mercy shrugged wiping a tear from her eye as she  stopped laughing. “Okay guys I’m going to start playing some of the music tracks I’ve recorded and cue you into your different parts. I’m still fine tuning the music so just worry about your vocals. Got it?”

As they started to work Charlie and Hazel were almost taken aback by how professional Mercy was in her element. She was passionate every time she gave them a new instruction, as they listened to some of the play backs they were amazed. She was good. Charlie really didn’t see her sister on the other side of the glass, but a true music producer that loved her job. She knew that Mercy was going places.

“Alright let’s call it a night guys, I’ll play with it until it’s perfect! I’ll show you guys the final product when I present it to my boss.” The wolf said with a yawn. It was well past midnight and all three girls seemed pleased with their work.

“What we don’t get to hear it before the boss man?” Charlie asked walking out of the booth.

“Naw you guys, the band, and the boss can all hear it together. I don’t want anyone to hear it until it’s perfect.” Mercy smiled tiredly. Hazel walked up to the younger girl ruffling her hair and kissing her forehead.

“Alright but not tonight, you need your sleep honey.”

“Agreed pup, let’s get you home.” Charlie said helping pack up Mercy stuff as the set off for home.

x-x-x

“Mercy hasn’t been home all week. Do you guys know where she has been?” Danny asked looking over at her two other children who had been playing Mario Kart on the couch. Drix shook his head but Charlie grinned sitting up.

“Yeah, she had Hazel and I record some vocals for a new song she has been working on. You should see her Ma she’s pretty damn good,” The blonde said as pride took over her face.

“Wow new sense of pride in your little sis I see?” Danny said smirking at her oldest, “Wait, hold on, she got Hazel to sing after the incident of the fourth grade recital?” She said after a second thought.

“Right? I mean throwing up over the first two rows of parents is pretty traumatizing, but Merc pulled her puppy eyes and Haze fell victim.”

“Those can make your mother melt in half a second, Carmilla is next to useless when it came to reprimanding her. She’ll be thrilled to know she’s not the only one who can’t say no.” Danny smiled.

“I just can’t wait to see what she does with it,” Charlie smiled returning to her game with her brother.

x-x-x

Two weeks later Charlie and Hazel found themselves back in the in the studio with a few others they didn’t know. They both sat back behind the men they assumed did the music and looked between an nervous mercy and an unimpressed looking man. He didn’t look up once from his phone as Mercy set up her sample and this annoyed Charlie to no end.

“Calm down babe, you might cost her this chance.” Hazel whispered in her ear, taking the woman’s hand.

“Can’t he just look at her? I mean this is just rude!” She whispered back. As soon as the words left her mouth the man looked up and raised an eyebrow at Mercy.

“Kay kid you better make this one count, make it stand out,” He said just as Mercy finished setting up the rest of her files.

“I have a really good feeling that you are gonna like this one, Cas. The vocals were these two lovely ladies my sister Charlie and her girlfriend Hazel, and the band is a local from downtown named Stars and Candles, they are here too. Here we go,” When she pressed play the girls’ jaws dropped. The sound was a little heavier than they heard in the tracks but it was hopeful. Hazel’s gravely voice balanced Charlie’s softer one as the song progressed, they blended together making a unique sound. When it finished the three girls and the band looked toward Cas who was staring at the soundboard with his brows furrowed.

“Damn kid I knew you were good but…” He pinched the bridge of his nose looking at the redhead. “I really don’t like others who could do my job but shit kid I wouldn’t mind taking you under my wing.” He said as Mercy jumped up and down running over shaking his hand.

“Thank you Cas! Thank you so much.” She said as he walked out of the room. The band members cheered and engulfed her into a hug as every laughed.

“Nice job pup, you really have something.” Charlie said as she and Hazel through their arms over Mercy’s shoulders and they walked out of the studio.

“Thanks guys, oh my god I have to call moms!” She said reaching for her phone.

“Merc we’ll be home in like half an hour...” Hazel trailed off.

“Can’t wait!” She piped dialing the number, “Mom? Put me on speaking I have insane news you’ll never believe…”

“You look proud,” Hazel teased in Charlie’s ear wrapping an arm around the woman’s waist pulling her into her side. Charlie couldn’t even argue with the redhead as she grinned from ear to ear looking at her baby sister.

“She’s going places Hazel, she’s got this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys this was all Ry's doing! Let her know how she did! :)


	123. Carm and Laf's adventures in Parenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Few prompts in here, Sock cat, Hair dye parents reaction, Laf builds a fire pit.

Carmilla grumbled as she searched the house for Hendrix. She knew the boy would be harder to raise than Charlie for the simple fact that he would be moblie a lot sooner. This however was ridiculous. The two month old had been missing for over an hour now. She sighed burying her face in her hands. she lost her son.

“Hey Carm.” Laf said picking up their phone.

“Help.” Was all Carmilla could muster and a few moments later the door opened with Laf decked out in rescue mission gear.

“What’s happening?” They asked finding Carmilla on the couch.

“I lost Drix.”

“He’s two months old!”

“He's a fucking kitten.” Carmilla shouted and Laf held up their hands.

“When did you last see him?”

“An hour ago?

“Did you check the laundry?”

“No, why?”

“He’s a cat Carmilla.” Laf said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. they walked over to the laundry room and Laf carefully started sorting through the clean folded clothes.

“Hey Carm, how much do your socks normally weigh?”

“What are you…” Laf cut her off by showing her a sock with a black kitten face tucked neatly inside, asleep.

“Warm, small, safe. He’s a smart one.” Laf said handing the sock cat over to Carmilla. “My job here is done.” Laf said as they walked out of the house.

x-x-x  
x-x-x

Laf stared at Sky for a few moments, unsure of how to react to their child who now sported bright green hair.

“Laf! Help!” Sky cried, and that pulled Laf from their thoughts. They quickly wrapped their arms around Sky trying to calm the girl.

“Ok, we can fix this.” They said before kissing Sky’s forehead and grabbing their phone.

“Hey Laf,” Carmilla said picking up her phone.

“Do you have hair dye?”

“I’ll be right over.” Carmilla said hanging up. Laf paced as Sky sat on the edge of the tub crying still.

“I can’t believe I did this. It’s horrible.”

“It’s not horrible.” Laf said and Sky shot them a look. “Ok well it’s not great but it’s not the end of the world.”

“You so aren’t helping.” Sky growled.

“Ok so what is… ok we need to go to the store.” Carmilla said walking in she changed tactics as soon as she saw Sky sitting on the tub.

“I am not going anywhere looking like this.” Sky shot back and Carmilla backed up, she’s never seen Sky look angry.

“I’ll go.” Carmilla said and looked at Laf. “You’re going too, your hair matches the best.” Carmilla said tugging them out of the bathroom.

x-x-x

“None of these match!” Carmilla complained holding another box of dye up to Laf’s hair. They had gone through nearly every shade of red in the store.

“It’s Perry’s genes! It’s a curse.” Laf explained.

“What was she thinking?”

“Honestly I have no idea.”

“It’s kinda funny though…” Carmilla said chuckling softly.

“Yeah, it is.” Laf chuckled along with Carmilla. “Ok why don’t we grab the one that is the best match and just…”

“Pray.” They both said together.

“Get like four boxes.” Carmilla said and Laf emptied the whole row into their basket, Carmilla gave them a thumbs up.

x-x-x

Sky looked in the mirror and shook her head.

“Why isn’t it working?” She asked as she stared at her head that still had green tints all along it.

“We just have to do another box.” Carmilla said and Hazel gave her a doubting look. They now had all the kids crowing the bathroom and they tried to get Sky’s hair back to normal.

“Ok this says to use lemon.” Charlie said and Laf looked at Drix and Aaron.

“On our way.” He said picking the car keys up from the counter. This marked their 3rd trip to the store to try home remedies to get Sky’s hair back.

“Pick chips up this time!” Mercy shouted after her brother and Sky glared at her.

“This is not the time.” Sky said and Mercy chuckled kissing her.

“Babe, I love you, but seriously I’m hungry.”

“Well then you can leave.” Sky said and Mercy wrapped her arms around the girl.

“I wouldn’t even think about it.” Mercy explained and Sky started crying again, burying her face in Mercy’s shirt.

“I’m never going to have my hair back.” She sobbed as Mercy ran circles around her back trying to sooth the girl.

“Hey worst case, just cut it off and it’ll grow back.” Charlie said and Hazel rolled her eyes at her girlfriend.

“Had go to there huh?” She asked as Sky sobbed harder, Carmilla grabbed Sky’s chin forcing her to look at her.

“I promise you Sky, we will fix this.” Carmilla said.

x-x-x

Sky watched as Perry sat down across from her at the dinner table.

“How was everyone's day?” She asked looking around, everyone looked at each other trying to figure out what to say.

“I passed that exam.” Hazel said and Perry smiled.

“Good!” The rest of dinner went easily and Sky sighed relieved when Perry left the kitchen for the kids to do the dishes.

“That was close.”

“I’m amazed she didn’t notice.” Hazel said back.

“Oh and girls, next time one of you, Sky, does a bad dye job. Throw the boxes out in someone else's house.” Perry said from upstairs and Sky groaned.

x-x-x  
x-x-x

Carmilla looked up when she noticed Laf walking in the back yard. She waited for a minute before getting up and investigating what they were doing.

“Laf? What the fuck?” Carmilla yelled and Laf grinned up at her.

“You need a new fire pit!” They declared and Carmilla laughed.

“You expect to dig this thing?” Carmilla asked walking down the deck stairs to stand next to Laf who had plotted out the new firepit.

“Hell no, I have a new explosive… little explosions, chemical.” Laf grinned, raising an eyebrow at Carmilla, asking for permission. Carmilla sat for a moment before looking at Laf and giving a slight nod. The two worked quickly setting up the detailed ‘experiment’.

“How big of an explosion?” Carmilla asked as she poured liquid around the circle.

“Little, baby, you won’t even notice.” Laf promised. “Just… keep the kids in when they get home.” Carmilla rolled her eyes before going up and propping a deck chair against the door.

“Ok… ready?” Laf asked and Carmilla nodded. They stood about 300 feet from the ring. “With the math we should end up with a 18 inch hole.” Laf said and Carmilla grinned as Laf pulled safety glasses on, Carmilla dropped her sunglasses over her eyes. Laf hit the trigger and the ground exploded, throwing dirt everywhere. The two coughed, trying to wipe the dust from their faces.

“Laf… how deep did you say?” Carmilla asked as they approached the fire pit.

“18...inches.”

“Laf… we could bury a body in that.”

“You’d know.” Laf scoffed and Carmilla debated shoving them into the hole. “We’ll just have to do huge fires.”

“What the hell happened?” Danny yelled as she walked out onto the deck now covered in dirt and grass.

“Fire pit!” Laf and Carmilla grinned pointing down at the hole at the same time.

“Hurry up and clean that up before Laura and Perry get here.” Danny huffed walking back inside.

“Alright mad scientist any crazy ideas how to clean this up quickly?”

“Well… we do have slave labor in kids right?” Laf asked and Carmilla grinned. They sure did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote a bit today and started combining them into longer chapters instead of handing you guys a bunch of tiny chapters! :D Hope you like them.


	124. First CD

“First cd?” Danny asked as she played with LAura’s hair, her head laying on Danny’s chest. Carmilla was laying the opposite way her face nuzzled into Danny’s neck.

“Easy, Britney Spears.” Laura replied.

“Oh gag me now.” Carmilla scoffed.

“Alright high and mighty what about you?” Laura asked earning a chuckle from Danny.

“Well are we talking actual CD or first music purchased?”

“Oh…”

“CD.” Danny said knowing the answer already.

“Dark side of the moon.” Carmilla responded and Danny smiled, she turned her head slightly, kissing  Carmilla’s forehead. “You pup?”

“Eve 6.” Carmilla sat for a moment thinking.

“You’re too young for that?”

“I was four and I heard them during a Red Wings game and asked. I got it for Christmas.” Danny explained.

“Four? Did your parents not know?” Carmilla laughed.

“They never wanted to censor us.” Danny smiled.

“We all know how well that turned out.” Carmilla smirked.

“Hey out of all of us, you are the one who has to stop themselves from swearing around kids.” Danny elbowed her.

“We shouldn't censor our kids.” :Aura said and CArmilla smiled.

“We won’t.”

“Good, I want them to do whatever they want, to aim high.” Laura smiled as Carmilla leaned over Danny kissing the smaller woman.


	125. Sorting Things Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after Charlie returns from her internship

Charlie glared at Hazel from across the living room. The two had been fighting for hours now, but they had an agreement, no matter what they’d duke it out, they would stay.

“I can’t believe you did that, you purposely manipulated my life so that I would go.” Charlie said lowly, she knew the word choice would hurt the woman.

“Charlie it was time for you to grow up and do what was best for you, not just what you wanted.” Hazel knew the game, she also knew she could tear anyone apart with just her words. “You needed to stop acting like a fucking child and get your life started, so that’s what I pushed you to do. I knew you were too immature to do so yourself.” Hazel watched as Charlie recoiled from the words.

“Immature? I was going to ask you to marry me!” Charlie shouted. For some reason their fights always came back to the same thing over and over.

“Well guess what? I wouldn’t have said yes before that trip.” Hazel snarled and Charlie nearly fell over.

“What… you wouldn’t have… why?” Charlie asked and Hazel knew she had hurt her, bad.

“Because neither of us were ready.” Hazel said calmly, walking over to the woman. “I needed you to go… it’s what you wanted. It killed me to send you but I had to. I learned to love you while you were gone… I learned that you were it for me.” Charlie looked up at Hazel as the woman cupped her cheek.

“I thought we were good before…”

“And we’re better now.” Hazel smiled. “I would have hated myself for not pushing you to go.”

“I wanted to be here though.”

“And I needed you here, but you needed to go.” Hazel explained and Charlie looked up at her, Hazel knew she made a mistake in her wording. Charlie still wasn’t over hearing the full details of both what happened to Sky and Hazel’s lab partner Delaney.

“I swear to god Haze…” Charlie started and Hazel watched rage take over her fiance’s eyes.

“Charlie, it’s over I haven’t seen her since. I don’t care.” Hazel explained quickly, she traced her fingers down Charlie’s cheek. “I have you, and that’s all I need.”

“Had I been here that never would have happened.”

“She knew I loved you, she didn’t care.” Hazel groaned at her own words, this wouldn’t end the conversation.

“I’m going to kill her.” Charlie knew that Hazel still struggled a little with the situation. She would wake up in the middle of the night pushing Charlie away, crying. Charlie knew what was going on and would calm her down, but once Hazel was back asleep, charlie was left with the burning hatred for the woman that hurt her love.

“No, Charlie, you aren’t.” Hazel said strongly.

“Probably cause mama beat me to it.” Charlie huffed and Hazel chuckled, wrapping her arms around Charlie.

“No more like because your sister beat you to it.” Hazel smiled, Mercy had chased the girl as far as she could from the house before Sky had made them turn around. “I’m just glad you’re here now.” Hazel smiled and Charlie kissed her.

“Me too.” Charlie said as Hazel pulled them down onto the couch, Charlie snuggled into Hazel’s side.

“All clear?” Hendrix asked a few minutes later, opening the door to look into the house.

“We’re good.” Charlie said from the couch and the family filtered back into the house, to resume their movie night.

“I’m so glad they don’t break things when they're mad.” Laura said and Mercy glared at her, Sky still felt guilty about that, bringing it up wasn’t the best idea. Laura smirked as Carmilla pinched her side.


	126. Carlie

Charlie glared at her little brother.

“Hendrix it’s Charlie! Not Carlie!” The girl shouted and Laura plucked the girl from the floor as Hendrix’s lower lip quivered.

“Charlie, be nice. He’s just learning to talk and it’s hard to make the Ch sound.” Laura explained holding the 3 year old in her arms.

“But mom he’s saying it wrong.” Charlie said and Laura chuckled.

“So did you at his age.” Laura explained as Charlie huffed crossing her arms. “We call him Drix because you couldn’t call him Hendrix when he was first born.” Laura pointed out and Charlie looked over at her brother who sat on the floor with Carmilla, his face buried in their mama’s neck as she tried to calm him down. Charlie felt bad she had upset her brother, she didn’t mean to. She just wanted him to say her name correctly. Charlie wiggled her way out of Laura’s arms and walked over to where Drix was sitting with Carmilla.

“Drix?” She said softly and the boy peeked one out to look at her, his eyes full of tears. “I’m sorry Drix.” She said and the boy nodded.

“It’s ok Carlie.” he said not moving any further from the safety of his mama’s arms. Charlie frowned at the name again but saw the look her mama shot her before she smiled at Drix and grabbed his blanket handing it to him.

“You can call me Carlie.” Charlie said and Drix smiled, he finally climbed out of Carmilla’s arms and fell into Charlie hugging her. Carmilla smiled standing up, she ruffled Charlie’s hair.

“Good job bear.” She said before walking over to Laura.

“And all was right in our world again.” Laura smiled wrapping her arms around Carmilla.

“Yeah till the next toddler meltdown.” Carmilla smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's super short I know but I'm like stuck, I have all these great prompts but can't focus. Sorry guys.


	127. Gas Pumps

(Charlie and Hazel are 18, but before they told their families they are together)

Charlie climbed out of her car grabbing her credit card from Hazel before walking up to the gas pump, about to run the card. She stopped when she spotted Sky in her back seat. She knocked on the window and Sky opened her door.

“Yeah Char?”

“You know how to pump gas?” She asked of the confused girl.

“No?”

“Alright well time you learned.” Charlie smiled, pulling the girl out of the car. She handed her the card. “Alright aline it to the machine like the picture shows.”

“I know that part.” Sky scoffed.

“Hey some people don’t I’m just covering all my bases. So after it’ll tell you to lift the nozzle and pick your gas type. First you turn back to the car and open the gas door.” Charlie waited till Sky looked back up at her after opening the door. “Now undo the gas cap.” She said and Sky struggled with the object.

“It won’t go.”

“Ok here watch.” Charlie carefully showed Sky how to open the cap. “Got it?”

“Yeah,” Sky said and Charlie resealed it.

“Your turn.” Sky rolled her eyes but opened the cap.

“Now the nozzle?”

“Yup, make sure you seat it well into the car.” Charlie explained, watching Sky follow her instructions. When Sky turned, Charlie waited to see what she’d do next.

“Unleaded gas right?” Sky asked looking at the pump.

“Yup.” Charlie grinned as Sky pushed the button. She faced the car again and pulled the handle of the nozzle up.

“Thanks Charlie.” Sky smiled feeling proud of herself.

“No problem kid. Here I’ll even let you in on a secret. There's a device that you can flip to hold the handle up.” Charlie said showing Sky what she was talking about.

“This is so awesome.” Sky smiled. “How does it know when to stop?”

“The nozzle has this part to it that when gas…”

“Hey I don’t need more than the nozzle knows.” Sky grinned.

“Psh, dancers.” Charlie said trying not to laugh.

“Psh, overachievers.” Sky said back and Charlie held her tongue.

“You hear that?” Charlie asked after a few minutes, hearing the pump turn off.

“Yup.”

“That’s the done sound.” Charlie watched as Sky put the nozzle away, and recapped the cap then shut the door. “Thanks for the help kid.” Charlie smiled, slinging her arm around the girl.

x-x-x

“Slow down Haze.” Charlie said and laughed as Hazel pushed the door shut then Charlie up against it.

“Do you know how amazing you are?” Hazel asked, kissing across Charlie’s jaw.

“No, but maybe you can fill me in?” Charlie said jokingly.

“You are the best, most amazing, caring, loving, person ever.” Hazel rambled as she worked Charlie’s shirt over her head, kissing a trail up the woman’s stomach.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah Char, I mean you taking the time to show Sky how to get gas… who even thinks of that stuff?” Hazel asked, Charlie’s hands finally landing on her hips, pulling her closer.

“Hey Haze?” Charlie said kissing her.

“Hmmm?”

“Shut up and get on the bed.” Charlie husked and Hazel grinned, she picked Charlie up and walked them over to the bed pinning the girl under her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright sorry I'm being slow on updates, I have all these great prompts but like zero inspiration. It's sad. I'm literally like trying to dig up inspiration it's just not flowing. Sorry guys.


	128. Introducing Sky

Carmilla looked over at Danny as the redhead assembled the crib for baby Lafery.

“Stop Carm, everything will be ok.” Danny promised and Carmilla shook her head allowing Danny to wrap her arms around her.

“What if it’s not? They tried so hard.” Carmilla said and Danny chuckled.

“You honestly think Perry would get this far just to let something happen? No she’s too stubborn to leave us, and way too stubborn to let her baby…” Danny didn’t finish the sentence, she didn’t need to.

“So is the crib ready to be tested?” Laura asked as she walked in with the kids.

“Sure is.” Danny smiled picking Hazel and Charlie up she set them in the crib as Carmilla picked Drix up. Laura walked over setting Mercy down in the crib and she sat there staring out of the bars confused why she wasn’t in her own crib.

“Ok kids… this is the only time we will ever tell you this.” Carmilla said and Laura smiled.

“Go ahead and jump on the bed.” She smiled as all the kids grinned and started jumping up and down in the crib. “Good job Danny, it looks pretty stable.” Laura smiled at her.

“Alright kids we need to get moving!” Danny said looking at her phone. They promised to be at the hospital in a half an hour.

x-x-x

Danny watched as Carmilla groomed Mercy for the tenth time. She walked over and plucked the pup from her before releasing her, the pup ran and hid behind Zach. Danny laid down, resting her head on top of Carmilla’s. They had been waiting outside for nearly an hour, the whole pack had arrived to greet their newest member.

They heard Joe huff and looked up as the photo on the billboard changed. There in large letters stood Skylar Lafontaine-Perry and a picture of the little girl bundled tightly up in a pink blanket. Joe looked over toward Danny giving her a quick nod before Danny stood up and started the howl. Soon their pack was howling, and yipping, jumping around celebrating the new birth to their group. Danny walked over to Carmilla as the panther stared at the hospital, she sat down next to her, leaning slightly into her side. A few moments later Mercy came and sat between Danny’s front legs, and Drix climbed his way up Carmilla’s back.

x-x-x

“You see those puppies and kitties over there Sky?” Laf asked holding their daughter in their arms. “That’s the rest of your family. They’re super excited to meet you.” Laf explained to the girl smiling.

“They will always be there for you if you need them.” Laura smiled, walking up beside Laf. “They are your aunts and uncles and cousins.”

“They are your pack.” Perry said softly from her bed, Hazel and Charlie curled into her sides. “And they are your family, our family.”


	129. Aaron/Drix nap

Hendrix padded his way over to the Maximoff’s dog door. Giving his back a languid stretch before working his large panther shoulders through the door. He looked over at Dirks the reason for the door and the dog only opened a single eye as he came in. The dog grew up around the panther cub and was no longer worried over his presence. Hendrix gave the dog a quick groom much to the dogs displeasure, before making his way up to Aaron’s room. He pushed the door open with his head before walking up to the bed. Aaron was asleep on top of the covers splayed out in the middle of the bed. Hendrix carefully set both his front paws on the bed before pulling his back legs up. He looked back at Aaron who had an eye open.

“Hey.” Aaron said opening his arms. Hendrix laid down on top of the man. Falling asleep as Aaron scratched behind his ear.

x-x-x

Elsie woke up in need of coffee so she started right to the kitchen. She noticed Aaron’s door open and was intrigued as to why his normally shut door was wide open. Looking in she couldn’t help but smile. Hendrix was laying on top of Aaron only in jeans, the boys face tucked into Aaron’s neck. Elsie grabbed her phone, snapping a photo and sending it to the trio.

‘Adopted a new cat today.’ she typed out before sending it and going to find her morning coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it a nap if its actually night time? Eh. Sorry it's so short. I might put up two tonight, depends on if I can polish off the much longer chap I have going. Let me know what you guys think!


	130. Sky's Change

Mercy walked quietly into her room carrying a bottle of water and three aspirin, she knelt next to the bed where Sky laid, her arms tangled around her head, protecting her eyes from the minimal light in the room.

“Sky, honey, I got you some pain killers.” Mercy said softly and Sky groaned shifting slightly so she could untangle herself and sit up. She instantly regretted it, but Mercy was there to make sure she didn’t fall over. “I got ya.” Mercy said as she crawled into the bed sitting herself behind Sky, she handed the girl the aspirin and opened the water for her. Mercy rubbed up and down Sky’s back as she took the meds and drank nearly half the water bottle, when she capped it again Sky groaned and turned, burying her face into Mercy’s stomach.

“I feel horrible.” Sky complained and Mercy started softly rubbing her temples. Mercy wiggled her way down the bed and pulled Sky up so the girl was in the crook of her arm, her head resting on her chest.

“It’ll be ok Sky.” Mercy promised kissing the top of her head. She went back to rubbing Sky’s temples as the girl shut her eyes tightly. She reached over and flipped the tv on, turning the volume nearly all the way down, turning on some beachfront bargains show. Mercy kept rubbing Sky’s temples and scalp till the younger girl fell asleep.

x-x-x

“Hazel, I can’t get her to wake up…” Mercy said into her phone as she kept trying to wake Sky up. “She’s burning up, way hotter than she should be. She’s soaked through with sweat too.”

“Alright Mercy, you need to get your moms involved.” Hazel said quickly.

“They’re at work.”

“I’ll be over in a few minutes, can you lift her and get her in a cool shower?” Hazel asked and Mercy didn’t respond before Hazel hung up on her. Mercy quickly gathered Sky in her arms and carried her to the bathroom.

“What is going on?” Aaron asked as he looked out Hendrix’s door at her.

“She won’t wake up.” Mercy said quickly and Aaron jumped up and moved over to them, he pushed the bathroom door open so Mercy could get in.

“Get in the tub and sit down with her laying against you.” He instructed and Mercy did as she was told. “This is going to be cold, but you have to hold her up.” He explained as he turned the shower on.

“Shit.” Mercy squeaked but moved Sky further up her trying to keep her face clear from the spray. As the water soaked through Sky’s clothes the girl groaned and turned her face into Mercy’s neck.

“That’s a good sign.” Aaron said as he got a washcloth and soaked it. “Keep that on the back of her neck.”

“Hey Aaron, step aside.” Hazel said as she walked in. She walked over to the edge of the tub and knelt down, pulling out a thermometer. “Can you lift her face up so I can get to her forehead?” Hazel asked of Mercy who nodded and readjusted Sky’s head. Once Hazel rolled the device over her sister’s forehead and got a reading she looked up at Aaron who saw the number too.

“Guys… guys you need to tell me.” Mercy urged and Aaron sighed.

“We need to take her to a hospital Merc, this could kill her.”

“No, we can’t!” Mercy said quickly.

“Mercy… I’m not giving you the option.” Hazel said and Mercy looked down at Sky, the girl was still burning to the touch, her breathing was shallow and labored.

“Can’t we just wait…”

“I’ll give her another 15 minutes.” Hazel agreed. “After that we take her right to the hospital.”

“Get her out of the shower though, she can’t be that cold that long.” Aaron said as he helped Mercy move Sky back to her room. “Mercy.” Aaron said before he walked out. “This is serious, she could die.”

“Aaron… I’m scared.” Mercy admitted. “And Charlie’s not here… she’s normally the one that helps with this stuff. I just don’t know what to do. I don’t know why she took the stupid serum in the first place. I can’t lose her.” Aaron walked back across the room pulling the younger girl into a tight hug.

“We’ll figure it out Merc. We will.” He said as the door opened and Danny walked in.

“Mom!” Mercy said as Danny walked by her and over to Sky at the bed.

“Call your mothers, Hazel call Laf and Perry. We’re taking Sky to the hospital right now. Merc you need to tell Carm to call Zeke right now.” Danny explained as she gathered Sky into her arms. The already small girl looked even more tiny and fragile in Danny’s arms. “Aaron I need you to drive.”

“Alright aunt Danny.” Aaron said as he followed her downstairs. Hazel stood at the top of the stairs, unable to breath.

“Come on Haze.” Mercy said as she moved passed her.

“I did this Merc… I helped Laf make that thing… and it’s going to kill her.” Hazel said as tears started streaming down her face. Mercy quickly went back upstairs and wrapped her arms around the woma.

“No Hazel, you didn’t do this. Sky made the choice to take the serum and not tell anyone. Everything will be ok.” Mercy said quickly and Hazel hugged her back.

“I can’t do this Merc…”

“Yes you can. First we’re going to fix your sister, then we’ll fix you.”

“Get in the damn car!” Danny yelled from outside and the two quickly ran downstairs. Mercy climbed into the back seat with Danny and Sky as Hazel got in the front. “I need to know everything.” Danny said as she kept two fingers at Sky’s neck checking her pulse.

“She was fine last night but she woke up this morning with a headache and I got her meds and let her go back to sleep. I started noticing she was getting hotter and hotter to the touch so I tried to wake her up and she didn’t respond.”

“How long has she been out?” Danny asked and Mercy shrugged.

“An hour at least.” Hazel said. “That's when Mercy called me.”

“Where do you want me to go?” Aaron asked as they pulled into the hospital.

“Right to the ER doors.” Danny said as she collected Sky back into her arms. As soon as Aaron parked he was out and opening Danny’s door. Danny carried Sky right up to the nurse’s desk, looking down at the woman.

“I’ll get a doctor.” She said quickly.

“I need Zeke Antos!” Danny said strongly and the woman nodded.

“Danny!” Zeke said running up, he quickly pulled Sky’s eyelids up checking her eyes. “Follow me.” He said and Danny carried her down the hall.

“You three stay put!” Danny ordered and Mercy sat down in the chair.

“Hazel, how bad is this?” Aaron asked as he sat down, pulling Mercy into his arms.

“I have no idea, I don’t even know if this is from the serum or from something else.” Hazel said sitting down across from them.

“Mercy!” Sasha said walking into the lobby.

“Aunt Sasha.” Mercy jumped up and ran to the woman who hugged her tightly.

“What in the world is going on?” She asked kissing the top of the girl’s head.

“Sky’s sick… really sick. She won’t wake up.”

“I’ll go check on her.” Sasha promised before whisking away as quickly as she came in. Danny walked into the lobby a few minutes later, sitting down next to Hazel, her head in her hands.

“They’re working on her, Zeke said he can get it under control.” Danny said as she sighed and leaned back in the chair. “She’s really sick.” Danny said looking directly at Mercy.

“I know.” Mercy said back and Danny groaned as Perry and Laf walked in.

“I’ll go talk to them.” She said standing up, by the time she got over to them Carmilla and Laura were walking in, Hendrix was running right behind them.

“What happened?” He asked skidding to a stop in front of Aaron.

“Sky had a fever spike and we couldn't get her to wake up.” Mercy said and Hendrix looked over to Hazel, not knowing who to comfort. Aaron looked at him then at Hazel and Hendrix sat down pulling Hazel into his arms. That was what finally broke the girl, she clutched onto Hendrix’s shirt sobbing into his chest.

“Hazel, it’s ok. Come on girl, it’ll be ok. Dr. Antos is working on her. He’s the best we got.” Hendrix tried to comfort her. Perry finally tapped his shoulder and signaled for him to move over, she sat down in his spot and wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter.

“Hazel love, you need to calm down now.” Perry said soothingly, stroking her hair.

“I did this mom, I knew she was interested in the serum and I didn’t say anything. I didn’t stop her from taking it.” Hazel cried out and Perry shook her head.

“No Hazel, you did nothing to her. Sky should have known better. Lafontaine forbade you and her to use that serum and she went behind all of our backs to do so.” Perry said sternly.

“I helped make it mom.” Hazel said looking up at Perry, who wiped the tears from Hazel’s eyes.

“Honey if we all got in trouble for things that we helped make and their outcome, we would be weighed down with so much.” Perry said and Hazel looked at her confused. “We all make choices in this life, some good, some bad. Sky made a bad choice, one that will affect her deeply, but I believe that your sister is strong enough to pull through. Strong enough to stare death in the eye and tell it to fuck off.” Perry explained and everyone gasped.

“Mom!” Hazel said shocked.

“What? I swear, stop acting like it’s never happened.”

“That’s because It’s never happened.” Danny said and Perry waved her off.

“Hazel, your sister will be ok.” Perry said strongly just as Zeke walked into the lobby.

“Carm…” He said staring at her. “Come with me.” Perry knew why the man instructed only for the vampire to follow but still didn’t like it, Sky was her daughter and the man knew that.

“Excuse me!” Perry said and Zeke looked up at her before walking over. “Mrs. Perry I’m sorry but I must speak to Mrs. Carmilla first. It’s a matter of safety for all your families.” He said having taken Perry’s hand in his as he spoke. He turned and led Carmilla by a hand on the small of her back out of the lobby and toward an office.

“Zeke, what’s going on?” Carmilla asked as soon as the door was shut.

“Mircalla, what happened to the child? No virial lyancapthy lives here. The wolves are banned from coming into contact with it. It’s punishable by genocide.” He said quickly and Carmilla’s eyes shot wide.

“What? What do you mean genocide?”

“They’ll kill your family for this, child.” Zeke said loudly and Carmilla gasped. “You must be born into a pack here, not made. Making wolves is an international crime. I need to know which wolf has the virus. Who attacked Sky?”

“Zeke wait… none of them do.” Carmilla said and he looked at her confused.

“Mircalla that’s impossible, she went from human to wolf. You need the virus to do so.”

“Danny’s pack isn’t viral, they’re genetic, you know this.”

“One must have come in contact with it.”

“Hazel and Laf pinpointed the DNA strands.” Carmilla said and Zeke’s jaw dropped.

“They found the key to genetic werewolf?”

“Just like they did with Drix’s.”

“This can not get out, it must be contained.”

“It is being taken care of.” Carmilla said and Zeke sighed looking at her.

“Mircalla, if it’s not the virus then I don’t know how to help her.” He admitted. “She’s very, very sick, she must have had a bug when she took the serum and it reacted poorly with her changing immune system.”

“Can you save her?”

“I can maintain her.”

“Zeke we need to save her.”

“There is one thing I can think of.” Zeke looked at her and then down at the floor. “Gods forgive me, when wolves are infected with the virus and can not heal properly, it’s been known for the sires to hunt down vampires and feed their blood to the young wolf in order to start hunting instincts.”

“She isn’t virial though.”

“It might work.”

“Zeke, won’t she…”

“Yes she will end up with blood lust after. She’ll hunt after.”

“How long can you maintain her?”

“As long as needed I believe.”

“What if we gave her the healing serum?”

“That could work too.” He pondered for a moment before nodding. “I would say that would be the better route. To start at least.”

“Alright.” Carmilla headed toward the door.

“Mircalla… if you lied and the virus is here… you damn us all.”

“I promise Zeke, I’ll bring you the serum to prove to you.” She said and the man nodded. “Take her family back to see her, and Zeke… that’s my daughter back there. You treat her as such.”

“I’ll exhaust every option my child.” He said before walking back out of the room.

x-x-x

It took two days before Zeke had been able to confirm that it wasn’t in fact the virus that led to Sky’s change. He refused to let anyone see her until he confirmed it, leading to high tensions around the hospital floor where the family had taken residents. However Zeke noted Mercy was nowhere to be seen.

“You can go see her, however… we used the serum you gave us.” Zeke said looking at Laf. “I don’t know how it will interact with her wolf DNA.” He admitted.

“So… she’s not out of the woods yet?”

“No, she isn’t. She hasn’t woken up, and there is a chance she might not ever. We don’t know why she’s this bad.” He said watching as Perry and Laf walked out to go see their daughter Zeke walked over to Carmilla. “Mircalla…” He said nodding his head for her to follow.

“What’s up Zeke?” She asked as they stepped into the hall.

“Mircalla, where is your youngest? She is Sky’s partner right?”

“Yeah why?”

“Wolves are different, they need their partners by their sides when injured.” He said looking worried. “Find her.”

x-x-x

Mrs. Donovan has lived next to Joe Lawrence for many years now, she had raised her children in the house by his. At first she had no idea that the good looking family was different. When she found out she was not at all pleased. Her mind change the night a man broke into her house as she was alone with her newborn son. That however is another story.

Mrs. Donovan knew of the troubles the family was facing, one of their youngest in the hospital fighting for her life. Joe never left the child’s side, so Mrs. Donovan took it upon herself to watch over their house. So when she saw Mercy’s wolf walking toward her limping, she knew something was wrong. The woman met the wolf half way on the patio when Mercy collapsed.

“Mercy!” She shouted shaking the wolf but the girl shifted back to her human form, curling in on herself. She knew that if Mercy had shifted back it was bad. She quickly called Danny knowing the woman would know what to do.

x-x-x

Zeke walked into the room looking at the large group at the end of their wits. He pushed his way through them to the bed, taking a look at young Mercy on the sheets, he couldn’t help the smile that split his face.

“They’ll be ok.” He declared picking Mercy up in his arms, he carried her out to the hall then down to Sky’s room. He placed the girl next to Sky who even in her sleep knew Mercy was there and wrapped Mercy in her arms. Both their vitals started to improve. He turned to see the family had followed, looking confused.

“They’re a bonded pair.” He said simply and Laura smiled, they’d be ok.

x-x-x

Mercy stared down at Sky, smiling.

“Hey you.” She said and Sky laughed pulling Mercy down into another kiss.

“Hey yourself.”

“You scared the hell out of me.” Mercy explained as Sky cupped her face.

“Sorry about that.” Sky said looking guilty.

“It’s ok, you’re ok now.”

“I love you so remember that when I ask, it’s two am, why are you here?”

“Oh… about that.” Mercy chuckled. “We might be a bonded pair now… so when one of us is in dire straights… the other can suffer too, if we are too far from one another. We… we’d die of a broken heart.” Mercy explained quickly and Sky chuckled.

“Oh.” She said back and Mercy smiled.

“Perks of being a werewolf.” Mercy joked. “Plus it was my shift.”

“Shift?”

“Someone has been here with you every minute. Zach just left.”

“Mercy…” Sky said feeling even worse she inconvinced the whole family.

“Don’t love, you are family… we care all of us.” Mercy wiped the single tear from Sky’s cheek as it fell. “I love you Sky, don’t you ever do that again.” Mercy nuzzled herself into Sky’s neck, arms wrapped tightly around the younger girl.

“I won’t Mercy, I promise.” Sky promised, kissing Mercy’s forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is finally done! I really hope you guys like it! :D I wrote the title and almost did a fic about Sky finding change on the sidewalk instead of posting this... be glad I have self control tonight :D Let me know what you guys think!


	131. Mrs. Donovan

Beverly woke with a start, looking around the room she didn’t notice anything out of place. Joe woke up looking at her.

“Bev it’s ok, go back to sleep.” He said and she kept listening, once again hearing something.

“Joe… something isn’t right.” That’s when a scream split the calm night air. “That’s Lucy.” Beverly said jumping out of bed, Joe was up on his feet too. Lucy and Chuck had moved in a few years, Chuck was out on a business trip leaving Lucy at home with their new son.

“You stay here.” Joe said grabbing his gun, handing it to his wife. They heard crashing and Joe shifted running out of their house toward the neighbor’s. Beverly watched as Joe launched himself through the front window of the house and put himself between the stairs and the intruder. Joe snarled snapping his jaws at the man, staring at the barrel of the gun. The man shuffled backwards a foot, nearly tripping over his feet. Joe started forcing him backwards toward the door he busted down. Joe saw Eddie standing off to the side of the door his large wolf form salivating. If Eddie was up so were Paul and Clare. Joe took another step forward his jaws snapping at the man’s face and the man finally turned and ran, Joe watched as Eddie ran after him, Clare and Paul quick on his heels. Joe shifted back and ran up the stairs to where he hoped Lucy was.

“Lucy! Lucy where are you?” He yelled.

“Joe?” He heard a shaky voice call out and Joe ran to the nursery finding the woman holding the tiny infant in her arms, tears streaming down her face. “Joe, oh thank god.” She said crying, she flung herself at him and Joe held her as she cried trying to sooth her.

“It’s ok Lucy, why don’t you come over to our house and we’ll take care of the house in the morning.” He said leading her out of the room, he grabbed the baby bag on his way out. He carried the boy while leading Lucy across to his house.

“Lucy, honey are you alright?” Beverly asked as they walked into the house.

“Yes, thank you. I don’t know what would have happened had you not shown up.” She said tears falling down her cheeks.

“Why don’t we get you settled into the guest room? We’ll take care of everything tomorrow, Joe will call the police.” Beverly said leading the woman upstairs.

x-x-x

Joe looked over at Clare as she sat in the grass holding the newest Donovan as Eddie and Paul helped him install a new window and door. He tacked another nail as Eddie showed Lucy how to set the new dead bolt to the door. The woman kept thanking them and apologizing for being so uptight about them being wolves. Joe smiled and shook his head telling her it was no problem, he understood the reservations about their family. He had no idea that generations of his family would look at Mrs. Donovan as their long lost grandmother. He ended up glad they did though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, and kind of not focused on the main family, hope you still enjoy. Let me know!


	132. Jehovah's Witnesses

Charlie groaned as the doorbell rang again. She attempted to push Hazel off of her but the girl was working a path up the side of her neck and it was distracting.

“Haze, I have to get the door.”

“The only people,” She bit at Charlie’s neck causing Charlie’s legs to go to jello again. “that come here are those churchy people.”

“Jehovah's witnesses.” Charlie cleared it up for her.

“Yeah those.” Hazel said as she pushed Charlie’s hands away from the discarded shirt.

“Hazel, door.” Charlie said and Hazel smirked.

“Fine but I’m going with you.” She said letting Charlie stand up, she wrapped her arms around the girl and started a path across Charlie’s bare shoulders. Charlie groaned but allowed Hazel to follow her to the door. Right as Charlie threw the door open Hazel bit down where Charlie’s shoulder met her neck, causing Charlie’s legs to give out and a moan to escape.

“Fuck Haze.” Charlie said as Hazel held her up. Charlie's eyes snapped to the man standing in front of them. “What?” She snapped as the man stood there shocked.

“I… don’t suppose you’d be interested in finding God? You two look like you need him.”

“Oh trust me, she’ll be seeing god just a few minutes after I shut this door.” Hazel smirked allowing a hand to traverse the open skin of Charlie’s abs, dipping below the waist of her jeans.

“Haze… stop.” Charlie whined but Hazel was running hot and wasn’t listening to her girlfriend.

“You’ve been here before, you know we are all family and none of us ever want you here, so why bother?”

“I have to… save you?” He said in the form of a question as if he wasn’t sure himself.

“It’s never going to work, we enjoy it too much.” Hazel smirked. “Now excuse me, someone has an appointment with god she can’t be late for.” Hazel said closing the door on the speechless man. As soon as the door was shut Charlie had Hazel pinned to the door, tugging at the button of her jeans.

“Fucking hell Hazel, you’ve earned this.” Charlie said dropping to her knees. Neither realized the man hadn’t moved from the other side of the door till after Hazel came screaming Charlie’s name, blessing god the whole way down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so my beta has had some stuff come up in real life and had to walk away from helping me out. I want to thank her for the amazing works we've done together and the wonderful time I've had getting to know her and work with her. I wish her nothing but the best. This is her baby just as much as it is mine and she's been wonderful. So love you kido, go out there and be kick ass! So This one is for you kid, we talked about this awhile back and I promised to write it, well it's kinda half assed but I hope you like it. So this one and the rest of them are for you kid.


	133. Papa Hollis Babysitting Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two prompts here: 1) Papa Hollis watches the kids 2) The video Ananzi sent me on Tumblr, check mine out to see it!

Laura wasn’t sure about leaving her children in the care of her father. Not that she didn’t trust the man to take care of them, she just wasn’t sure how he would handle the supernatural side to the kids. Especially now that Mercy was shifting and sneaking around.

“Dad are you sure about this?” Laura asked for the tenth time since arriving at the house less than five minutes ago.

“Laura I’m sure I can manage to wrangle three children under the age of 6. How hard could it be?” He chuckled and pushed her back toward the door. “You guys enjoy your evening I’ll see you later.” Danny wrapped her arm around Laura’s shoulders and led her back to the car.

“Everything will be fine love.” Danny assured.

“I’m not so sure about that.” Laura said.

x-x-x

“Nick, I need help.” Gus said and hung up the phone jumping over the table to grab Hendrix right before he jumped from the couch onto the tv cabinet. Gus was exhausted running after the three kids, who seemed to be much craftier than Laura was at their age. Finally capturing Hendrix he placed the boy back into the play area that he thought since it was gated they couldn’t get out of. He had been wrong.

“I brought reinforcements!” Nick called as he walked into the house. Joe and Beverly behind him. All three children excitedly ran over to the newcomers. Gus sighed and walked over to Joe and Bev.

“I can’t thank you enough for helping out.” He said as he shook Joe’s hand.

“Oh trust us honey, we know how hard it is to raise… special kids.” Beverly said and Joe laughed.

“Had more than just supernatural special too.” He grinned as he picked Mercy up. “Were you giving grandpa gus a hard time?” He asked and the girl grinned back.

“She’s the least of the worries.” Gus said and the couple shared a look then looked at Gus.

“Oh no, I bet she’s the mastermind.” Joe said as Mercy pouted and wiggled out of her great-grandfather’s arms.

“Grandpa, it’s Blue’s Clues time.” Charlie said pulling at Gus’ pant leg.

“I’ll put it on for you Char, come on.” Nick said as he picked the girl up and set her on the couch, setting the TV to the children’s show. The adults settled into the livingroom watching the kids watch the TV, talking between themselves.  Joe laughed as a very wiggly puppy Mercy walked up with an old towel hanging from her jaws. She set it in front of the man and gave a small bark.

“What ya got there Merc?” He asked leaning down, and Bev smacked his back.

“She wants to play tug, don’t act like you don’t know.” She said and Joe shifted, grabbing the other side of the towel. He settled onto the floor as Mercy picked up the other end and started tugging with all her might against her great-grandfather.

“Get him Merc!” Nick said rooting for the girl who’s tail started to wag. Joe wasn’t putting much behind it, just holding the towel in his jaws enough so it wouldn’t let go when she tugged. Every few minutes he’d give a tug pulling the girl back toward him. Mercy adjusted her grip, wiggling her butt as she walked backwards then gave a great big tug on the towel, Joe’s head didn’t even move. Joe laid down, putting his head down on his paws as Mercy tugged away with all her might. Deciding to change up her game as well she started thrashing her head back and forth seeing if that would increase her chances of getting the towel. Joe smiled watching the girl, his tail thumping happily against the floor. Mercy finally growled having grown frustrated and with a small wiggle she launched herself at Joe’s snout, giving it a light bite. Joe chuckled and engaged in the play fight with the girl, carefully pushing her over with a paw as she bit at his nose and mouth. Finally when the girl realized she wouldn’t win she curled into his chest, between his front paws. She rested her head on his leg before letting out a yawn, closing her eyes. Joe laid his head beside her, watching over her as she drifted off.

x-x-x

Danny walked in with Carmilla beside her and Laura on her back. The three were laughing after having an enjoyable evening out. They stopped when they spotted Gus, Nick, Bev and a wolf Joe asleep with the kids in the living room. Carmilla chuckled walking over she snapped a photo before she picked Hendrix up from Nick’s arms as Laura grabbed Charlie from Beverly. Danny walked carefully over to Joe, bending to pick Mercy up but the older wolf let out a snarl before opening his eye to look at Danny. He lifted his head allowing Danny to grab the puppy. The three women tucked their kids in before going back downstairs where the adults were passing a bottle of wine around.

“So I’ll admit that was a lot harder than I thought it would be.” Gus joked. “Luckily Nick called in the big guns and they seemed to tame the kids pretty well.” He added handing the bottle to Carmilla.

“Well thank you, all.” Carmilla smiled. “We really needed a night out.”

“Yeah, thank you.” Danny smiled, sitting down, pulling Carmilla and Laura down into her sides. Laura reached over and stole the wine glass from Carmilla, taking a drink.

“No problem girls, it was fun.” Beverly said and the trio looked sceptical at her.

“Sure, fun is the word we’d use.” Nick joked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously guys always send me prompts or ideas. Talk to me, I don't bite, keep me entertained (aka feed my ego) Hope you all are still enjoying this.


	134. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages: Trystan 7 Marcella 5 Arsen 4 Levy 6 Jaqueline 5 Ash 7 Pru 4 Serena 3 Hayden/Aero 9 Landon 6, Remi 2 Jem 12 Not all of the children are featured, sorry.

Danny smiled looking out across the yard where all of the family was gathered, Laura was in her arms, leaning into her. Carmilla walked up and wrapped an arm around her waist, resting her head on her shoulder.

“This is good.”Laura said, smiling as three year old Serena went running away from Mercy as the woman was trying to get the girl into a ladybug costume.

“Thank god they ended up with stubborn kids.” Perry said walking up to them.

“I second that.” Carmilla laughed, watching as Mercy growled and handed the costume to Sky telling her it was her job.

“Hey kid,” Hendrix said plucking the girl up and the girl snuggled into his neck. “Don’t you want to go trick or treating?”

“Yeah.” She said looking up at him.

“Well then you gotta dress up! I know you like to dress up missy.” He smiled and the girl pouted.

“I don’t want to be a ladybug.” She said.

“But we picked that out together girl!” Hendrix said and Serena sniffled.

“But Levy is a princess.” She pouted and Hendrix smiled.

“Aw you don’t want to be just like your cousin, trust me. Besides don’t tell her but ladybugs are so much cooler than princesses.” He whispered and Serena smiled.

“Really?”

“Yeah, promise. So why don’t you let me get you dressed up and we’ll go get some candy? How’s that sound?”

“Ok!” She grinned and wiggled out of his arms standing still in front of him while he put the bug outfit on her.

“Thanks.” Sky smiled walking up to them. Serena looked up at her mother before running and joining her cousins in the yard. “Why is she so difficult?” Sky sighed and Hendrix laughed.

“Her genes maybe.” He smirked as Sky shoved him.

“Alright kids, be nice.” Scout said walking up, two year old Remi in her arms, the girl half asleep.

“The Peanuts gang?” Aaron asked walking up, wrapping an arm around Hendrix.

“Our family is getting too big to have themes now.” Scout chuckled. “But this little one desperately wanted to be Woodstock so Landon agreed to be Snoopy and everyone else picked a member and here we are.”

“Come on!” Jem shouted looking around at the family.

“Jem, we will wait till everyone is ready.” Chance said scolding the child.

“That one is going to be a handful in a few years.” Ruth said and Chance rolled his eyes.

“If Jem makes it that long.” He grinned. Jem walked over and picked Arsen up after the boy fell and decided that the ground was more interesting than standing. The younger male huffed and tried to lay back down but Jem held him up.

“Maybe we should think about moving out soon guys.” Carmilla said gaining the attention of everyone there. “What are you guys going as?” She looked over toward Hendrix who was dressed in work clothes still. He grinned and allowed his fangs to drop.

“Modern vampire.” He said and she laughed at him.

“So imaginative.” She smirked at him and he shrugged.

“What are you supposed to be?” He asked.

“She’s gonna be a cat.” Laura smiled plopping fake cat ears on Carmilla’s head, her cheeks turning red.

“Oh and I’m imaginative…” He chuckled walking away from his mothers.

“You should’ve gone as a flapper.” Ruth said walking up to Carmilla and Laura.

“Ruth…”

“That Halloween was so much fun.”

“That wasn’t Halloween.” Carmilla reminded her and Ruth smirked, looping an arm around Carmilla’s hips.

“I know.” She husked and Carmilla looked over to Scout and Ava Regan, pleading for help.

“Alright killer, leave her alone.” Scout said pulling Ruth away. Ava Regan dressed as Schroder smiled pulling Ruth into her, kissing her.

“Ew!” Hayden and Landon said at once. “Gross moms.” They shouted and scrambled away from their parents.

“Alright, alright. Time to get this show on the road.” Charlie said walking up with a Joe, Paul, and Eddie pulling a train of wagons.

“Ok how exactly did you get the bad ass males of the family to do that.” Ava Regan laughed, setting Remi into one of the wagons.

“Lost a bet.” Danny smirked, putting a red nose on Joe. “They’re Santa’s Reindeer.”

“Oh my god, I demand a story later.” Ava said and Danny nodded.

“Alright kids pile in.” Hazel said slipping an arm around Charlie, she pressed a kiss to the woman’s temple.

“I think if we ask they’d let us stay home.” Hazel smirked, wagging her eyebrows and Charlie laughed putting a hand on Hazel’s chest kissing her.

“Sorry love but we promised the kids. Plus Halloween is like one of the big holidays for the family. We all get together.” Charlie said, dropping her head on Hazel’s shoulder as they walked alongside the wagons. “But tonight after the kids are in bed…” She winked, lacing her hand with Hazel’s.

“Mommy,” Pru whined from her spot in the wagon, Sky ran a hand through the girl’s hair.

“What’s the matter baby?” She asked as the girl reached out for her. Sky picked her up and Mercy ran a hand up and down the four year olds back.

“I want to go home.”

“What’s the matter love?” Mercy asked.

“It’s scary.” She said and Sky smiled.

“Oh honey, we won’t let anything happen to you.” She promised and Pru buried her head in Sky’s neck.

“I’m scared.”

“Hey Pru, why don’t you sit by me, I’ll make sure you aren’t scared.” Jem said patting the wagon next to her.

“Is it ok if I put you down now?” Sky asked and Pru nodded, Jem wrapping an arm around his cousin.

“Thanks.” Sky smiled at the boy who nodded.

“Aawwwhoooo.” A teenaged boy howled as he and his friends ran by. Pru jumped and Jem chuckled pointing them out to her.

“Look Pru it’s just some silly kids.” He explained. “They want to be werewolves, I think we’re much better werewolves.” That earned a laugh from the girl.

“Ash you get back in that wagon right now!” Mercy yelled.

“Arsen… that’s double for you!” Charlie yelled and the two watched their sons jump back into the wagons.

“I’m so glad we have good kids.” Aaron said to Drix.

“I’m so happy we have this family.” Laura said, walking between Danny and Carmilla, holding both their hands.

“They are pretty damn awesome.” Carmilla smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok let me know what you guys think, I've been trying to do a Halloween fic for a long time now and I'm just not sure about it.


	135. Snow Booties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Snow booties for the kids!

“I don’t know what to do mom, she hates her feet getting snow on them.” Danny complained to her mother on the phone, throwing herself back into the couch.

“She’s a young pup, she’ll get over it.” Sue said and Danny groaned. Mercy was having none of this snow thing that appeared a few months ago. She would whine and cry at the door till they would let her back in, then curl up under a blanket, whimpering. “You have to remember Danny you’re paws have become callous over the years. She still has fresh pink puppy paws.” Sue reminded her daughter.

“Mom she won’t even go out for a minute let alone runs.” Danny said and Sue chuckled.

“She’ll get over it soon enough, she can’t avoid the pack for long.”

“Mom she’s going to hate snow forever…” Danny stopped as she watched a cub Drix limp over to her. “Hang on mom, I’m putting you on speaker.” Danny said dropping the phone she walked over to the cub pickign him up. “What’s the matter Drix?” She asked as he lifted his paw up, crying. Danny looked at the paw and sighed.

“What’s the matter Danny?” Sue asked and Danny shook her head.

“Now Drix has frozen paws….” Danny sighed, she should have been paying more attention to the boy as he was outside.

“That’s no fun. Go run so luke warm water and stick his injured paw under it. I’ll call you in the morning honey.” Sue said before hanging up. Danny sighed carrying Drix over to the sink doing as her mother told her. When she bandaged him up, Drix shifted back. Danny settled into the couch with the boy, covering them up with a blanket the two watched cartoons till he fell asleep.

x-x-x

Danny walked over to answer the door, Mercy on her back, looking over her shoulder. Danny chuckled trying to pry the girl off of her as she answered the door, revealing her mother.

“Mom! I didn’t know you were coming by.”

“Grandma!” Mercy giggled as she jumped from Danny’s back into her grandmother’s arms.

“Hiya Mercy.” Sue smiled kissing the girl’s forehead. “I brought you something speical.” She said setting the girl down. Sue pulled out a set of small knit boots. “You can wear this outside in the snow! That way your paws won’t get cold.” she explained. “Why don’t we try them out?” Sue asked and Mercy instnatly shifted. Sue sat down and helped put the boots on Mercy’s paws, as soon as she was done Mercy bolted out the door jumping around in the snow.

“Mom, you didn’t have to.” Danny said smiling as she watched Mercy pounce around in the snow.

“I made Drix a pair and even made Charlie a hat and gloves.” Sue smiled pulling them out.

“Kids come on down!” Danny yelled, soon they were watching all three kids playing in the yard.

“What is going on out there?” Carmilla asked as she and Laura walked over. “Nice to see you Sue.” She greeted.

“I made the kids some winter paw protection.” Sue smiled. Carmilla looked closer at the children and smiled.

“Hell Sue, I might demand a set of my own.” Carmilla smirked.

“Just make sure you add those little kid, impossible to lose them strings so they never get separated.” Laura joked making Sue laugh.

“I’ll do that.” She grinned as Carmilla pouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I've been notified that some of you aren't getting emails when I update so please check and make sure you are. I'm not sure how to fix it but if I learn I'll let you know.


	136. Vonnegut

Carmilla groaned as she walked into her shared dorm room, her math professor was going to kill her with this ‘new math’ idea. She couldn’t help the smile when she spotted Laura curled into Danny’s side as Danny sat up against the headrest of the bed, reading, one arm wrapped around the smaller woman.

“Hey wolf.” Carmilla said pulling her jacket off, leaving it on the floor before she crawled up the bed tucking herself into Danny’s free side.

“Hey,” Danny smiled, kissing the top of Carmilla’s head as the woman settled into her.

“What are you reading?” Carmilla asked, snuggling closer as Danny adjusted an arm around her.

“Vonnegut.” Danny replied softly, turning the page. “It’s a collection of his shorts that went unpublished.”

“Hmmm.” Carmilla yawned. “Are they good?”

“Yeah, normally I’m not a huge fan of his but these shorts… they paint a quick, vivid story. I enjoy them.”

“That’s nice.” Carmilla said allowing her eyes to slide closed. “Read to me?”

“Ok,” Danny said before switching back to the start of one of the stories, she started running her hand through Carmilla’s hair as she started reading. She repeated the same actions with Laura earlier when the young woman returned to the dorm. She quietly read the story to Carmilla, keeping an eye on her till the vampire had finally allowed sleep to fully consume her. Danny finished the story before setting the book down, she snuggled down in the bed, pulling the blankets over the three of them.

“Good night loves.” She said kissing Laura and Carmilla’s foreheads before flipping the light out and relishing in the comfort the two smaller woman brought her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is like odd? I think, I don't know. I was just reading Vonnegut tonight and this idea popped in my head so I wrote it.


	137. Hazel's Past

Hazel loved her family, she loved knowing she was loved and that they wouldn’t trade her for the world. She loved that the moment her mom knew something was wrong she would be there to talk, and she always knew the second something went wrong. So when Hazel overheard her parents talking about her biological family her heart sank, she ran back to her room and closed herself in it. Without even a whole minute passing her mom was sitting on the edge of her bed in the dark room, running a hand comfortingly through her hair speaking softly to her.

“Honey, what’s the matter?” Perry asked and Hazel sniffled trying to hold back tears, she refused to answer. “I remember when you were little and oh you had the biggest attitude I had ever seen a child have. I told you one night that you couldn’t have a popsicle for dinner. You acted as if it was the end of the world.” Perry couldn’t help the smile on her face, and Hazel poked her face out from under the blanket. “You tried everything, you threw yourself on the ground, you kicked things over, you said I hate you, in the end…”

“You picked me up and stuck me in my room.” Hazel sniffled. “Said you didn’t want to see me throwing a fit and if I wanted to, to do so in my own room.”

“You wore yourself right out, and ended up falling asleep before dinner.” Perry grinned, she tucked a strand of stray hair behind Hazel’s ear. “So are you going to tell me what’s wrong, or are you going to pout up here alone all night?” Perry asked and Hazel sat up a little bit, looking down at her lap.

“I heard you talking about my biological family with Laf.” Hazel said. “I don’t want anything to do with them.” She explained and Perry sighed kissing Hazel’s temple.

“You know you will always be my child right? No matter what happens?” Hazel nodded. “I know why you don’t want to deal with them, but love, they are part of you.”

“No they aren’t they didn’t love me, they gave me up.” Hazel said stubbornly and Perry sighed running her hand through Hazel’s hair again.

“I won’t tell you what to do or what not to do but I think you should really think about it.” Perry explained and Hazel narrowed her eyes. “You will always be my baby, no matter what.” She said before standing up, she leaned back over and kissed Hazel’s forehead. “Just think about it.” She said before walking out of the room.

x-x-x

“Well what do you want to do?” Charlie asked walking her fingers up Hazel’s bare back as the girl laid half on top of her.

“Nothing, I don’t want to meet them. They aren’t my family Charlie.” Hazel said and Charlie chuckled.

“Honey they are your family, they are only blood and as we know really well here, blood isn’t everything.” Charlie gave Hazel her cute grin that she knew made the other girl melt and Hazel groaned dropping her head to Charlie’s shoulder.

“Charlie… I don’t want to meet them.”

“That’s fine.”

“They didn’t love me enough to keep me, they have no right to know me now.” Hazel said and Charlie tilted her chin up.

“What if they couldn’t take care of you? They were too young? Or had no money? They thought they were making the best choice for you. It most likely tore them to pieces have to make that choice love.” Charlie explained brushing the hair from Hazel’s face. “Personally I’m glad they made the choice they did because it meant I got to know you.”

“Charlie, I can’t meet them.” Hazel said, tears falling from her eyes. “What If I like them?”

“Then you like them, there is nothing wrong with that.” Charlie explained wholeheartedly, she cupped Hazel’s cheek. “Hazel even if you like them that doesn’t change anything, Perry and Laf will always be your parents.”

“I don’t want to like them.” Hazel pouted and Charlie laughed kissing her.

“Well then I’ll go with you and remind you not to like them.” She said and Hazel looked up at her.

“You’d really do that?” Hazel asked and Charlie smiled at her, kissing her softly.

“Of course love, I’d do anything for you.” She said and Hazel snuggled into her.

“I love you.”

x-x-x

Hazel paced the lobby of the restaurant, they were early. Charlie watched as Hazel paced, her pacing causing Charlie to be nervous.

“You need to stop pacing.” Charlie said and Hazel glared at Charlie who glared right back. “Don’t you give me that look!” Charlie snapped at her and Hazel sighed, sitting down next to Charlie.

“I’m nervous.”

“That’s fine, just don’t let it get to you this much.” Charlie smirked and Hazel glared at her again. “If shit goes bad your parents are here and my family is right next door.” Charlie reminded, she still wasn’t sure if they had planned it on purpose, Charlie was pretty sure they did however.

“Yeah Hazel, it’ll be fine.” Sky said walking up she sat next to her taking her hand. At that moment a woman walked in and Charlie looked up at her, she had no doubt that the woman was Hazel’s mother.

“Haze…” Charlie said softly and Hazel looked up at the woman, her jaw going slack. The woman couldn’t have been more than 30, her hair matched Hazel’s perfectly and she was staring directly at Hazel. After a moment she walked up and gave them a shy smile.

“Hazel?” She asked softly not waiting for a response. “Hazel, I’m your mother.” Charlie could feel Hazel bristle beside her and covered her hand giving it a squeeze.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Hazel said standing up, she caught the attention of Perry and Laf who walked over. “I’d like you to meet my parents.” Hazel said turning to them.

“Lola, though most people call me Perry.” Perry gave a smile and shook the woman’s hand.

“Lafontaine.” Laf smiled also shaking the woman’s hand.

“It’s nice to meet you both. I’d like to thank you… you’ve done a wonderful job with her.” She beamed at Hazel, tears rimming her eyes. “I’m Brandi.” She said.

“Why don’t we get a table?” Laf offered and everyone nodded. Charlie hung back a moment, Sky staying with her.

“She’s so young.” Sky said softly and Charlie nodded. “You ok?”

“I’m terrified she’s going to hurt Hazel.”

“If she does, we’ll fix it.” Sky said taking Charlie’s hand they followed the group to a table. Charlie sat next to Hazel, Brandi on the other side, Laf and Perry were directly across from Charlie and Hazel while Sky sat on the other side of Charlie.

“I’m really glad you agreed to meet with me.” Brandi smiled and Hazel nodded.

“Actually Charlie convinced me to do so.” Hazel said giving a small smile to Charlie.

“Then thank you, Charlie.” She smiled and Charlie couldn’t help but smile back.

“Honestly,” Charlie started and looked over at Hazel smirking slightly. “She’s the biggest pain in the rear end I have ever met.” Charlie said and Hazel’s jaw dropped as she stared at her girlfriend.

“Charlie!” Hazel said and Brandi laughed, soon the rest of the table was joining her in the laughter and Hazel kissed Charlie’s temple. With just a few words Charlie had managed to break the tension that was consuming them.

“I’m really glad you agreed to meet.” Brandi smiled and Hazel stiffened a little.

“I might have only agreed… because I want to know why you gave me up?” Hazel asked and Brandi nodded, looking down at her lap. “That’s a long story…”

x-x-x

Hazel sat in the closet of her mother’s room, her hands over her own ears but it barely blocked out the yelling from the other room. Her grandfather was angry again and was screaming at her mom, he was always loud. She could hear her mother crying, she wished her daddy would come back over and she could live with his family. Her grandparents from his side were nice, they bought her a really nice toy that was a dog. Her daddy named him Sparky for her, said Sparky would protect her. Hazel jumped when she heard something crash in the other room and she started crying louder. She shrank further back into the closet when she saw the door open to the room.

“Hey kid,” Her uncle Victor said as he sat next to her on the floor. She crawled into his lap, burying her face in his chest as he held onto her tightly. “It’ll be ok.” Victor promised but Hazel didn’t believe him, sure grandpa would stop but he would do it again in a few nights. She loved the man, he was really nice to her but sometimes he was really mean, he would yell and break things and make everyone including grandma cry. Hazel heard her grandma crying now and wanted to go help them. “I’ll be right back ok?” Victor said when his mother started crying, he set Hazel back on the floor and pulled one of Brandi’s hoodies down and covered her with it. Hazel waited and heard Victor yelling at her grandpa, she knew her uncle would protect her. When she heard a loud crash in the other room again she couldn’t stay in the closet any longer. She quickly gathered all her courage and left the closet, she poked her head around the corner of the door and saw Victor sitting on the floor trying to catch his breath.

“Grandpa!” Hazel said running out of the room she ran up to him arms stretched upward toward him. He picked her up and Hazel thought he smelled funny.

“Hazel, you are supposed to be asleep.” He said and Hazel cried into his neck.

“You were yelling, I was scared.” She explained and he sighed.

“I’m sorry baby,” He said and started walking back to the room to put her back in bed. “I’ll put you back in bed.” Before he got to the bedroom door the front door to the house swung wide open with police officers filing in.

“Put the child down!” An officer yelled pointing his gun at them.

“Alright!” Her grandfather yelled and leaned down setting Hazel on the ground. “Go to the police officer honey.” He told his granddaughter. Hazel looked back at him before running toward the officer who picked her up and rushed her outside.

“You are under arrest for child abuse, assault, and child sexual conductivity.” Another officer said as he quickly put handcuffs onto Hazel’s grandfather’s wrists.

Hazel watched as he was put into a police car, a woman walked over to her, wrapping a blanket around her. They tried asking her questions but she didn’t know what to say, no she never saw her grandpa hit anyone. No he never touched her. No he never even raised his voice to her. The questions made her cry and finally they gave up. When she tried to go back to her bed however they wouldn’t let her and it made her cry more. She wanted her mom, but they were talking with her too. They put uncle Victor in his own car with her other aunts and uncles. Grandma was put into a truck with flashing lights on a bed. She felt alone, so when the woman from earlier had come back Hazel clung to her, she wanted to sleep, she wanted her own bed and her mom. They strapped her into a car seat and drove away, the whole way she cried for her mom, and Sparky.

They took her to a hospital and ran tests on her, they checked her over, and poked her with needles that just made her more upset but by then she was out of tears. She let out tiny whimpers as they collected blood and gave her an IV. They tried asking her questions again but Hazel didn’t know what they wanted to hear so she didn’t answer at all. When another doctor walked in Hazel shrank away from them, they smiled and sat next to her.

“I know you’re scared little one, but I need to make sure that you get cleaned up before we give you back to your mom ok?” She said sitting on the exam table next to her. “You must be really scared huh?” She asked and Hazel nodded. “You know I have a little boy just a little bit older than you. You know what his favorite thing is?” Hazel shook her head and the doctor pulled out a sticker from her pocket with an animated wolf on it. “Stickers, especially with animals on them. What’s your favorite animal?”

“Kitties.” Hazel said wiping at her cheeks, letting out a yawn.

“I sadly don’t have any kitties but can my big protective wolf keep you company tonight?” The doctor asked and Hazel nodded, so she pulled the sticker off and stuck it on Hazel’s shirt. “You want to clean your face off for me? get all the dirt off and then we can wash your hands and you can go see your mom.”

“Ok.” Hazel said taking the baby wipe from the woman and patted her face with it.

“Would you like some help?” The woman asked softly and Hazel nodded, she got down so she was eye to eye with Hazel and gently ran the cloth across Hazel’s cheeks and under her eyes. “There you are.” She smiled. “Come on, I’ll take you to your mom.” She said picking Hazel up to set her on the ground but Hazel clung to her so the doctor carried her down the hall to where Brandi was.

x-x-x

“Your uncle Victor adored you.” Brandi explained smiling. “He loved to come home from school and play with you. He was such a big help when I first had you because he would watch you all day while I tried catching up on classes over summer. You loved him too, if mom or I couldn’t calm you down all he would have to do was walk into the room and you’d stop.” She beamed.

“I wish he would have come.” Hazel said and Brandi’s face fell.

“He wanted to, but his work keeps him really busy.” She said and Hazel nodded her understanding. Charlie had a hold of Hazel’s hand under the table, keeping close to her.

“Maybe next time he can.” Hazel said and Brandi smiled at that.

“Yeah, next time. I’d like that. He looked for you when he got out of the system. So did I, but when I signed the papers over while being bounced around they didn’t explain anything. I had no idea that I’d never see you again.” Brandi explained. “You were with us for a while but I was young and they promised that you’d go to a better foster home. That it would be easier to place both of us seperated. You have to believe me when I say I love you and letting you go wasn’t something I wanted to do. I am glad it worked out as well it as it did.”

“I had no idea... “ Hazel said and Charlie tightened her grip on Hazel’s hand, leaning over.

“Remember not to like them.” Charlie chuckled as she nuzzled the side of Hazel’s neck.

“I’m glad you put me up for adoption.” Hazel said sadly. “I might not have known you but I got a family… I got to be happy. So did you. I’d like for you to be part of my life, if you want to be that is.”

“I’d like that very much.” Brandi smiled.

They spent the next few hours talking, getting to know one another before parting ways again, promising to keep in touch.

x-x-x

Charlie laid in bed with Hazel’s head resting on her chest, running her hand through the young woman’s hair.

“So I never got to ask, but how are you feeling about everything that happened today?” Charlie asked softly, tightening her grip around her lover as Hazel sighed.

“I didn’t know.” Hazel admitted, Charlie kissed the top of her head.

“None of us did.”

“I have… a whole part of me I don’t know.”

“And you’ll get to know that part of you.”

“I want you by my side as I learn about them. I want to do this together.” Hazel said, rolling over so she could face Charlie.

“I’ll be there every step of the way love.” Charlie promised cupping Hazel’s cheek.

“I love you.”

“I know.” Charlie smiled kissing Hazel as the girl nuzzled into Charlie’s chest. “Just remember you aren’t supposed to like them.” Charlie chuckled.

“I know… I’m supposed to love them.” Hazel said back and Charlie smiled.

“That’s what family is all about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this has been a long, long time coming. I hope you all like it. Let me know! And hope you guys have a good Thanksgiving if you celebrate!


	138. Thanksgiving Cold

Mercy walked over to where Sky was sitting on the couch, she sat down in her lap, curling into her girlfriend. Sky chuckled and ran a hand up and down Mercy’s back. The older girl had woken up not feeling her best and was banished to the LaFerry house while the families set up Thanksgiving. Sky grabbed the throw blanket from the back of the couch wrapping it around her girlfriend and herself before guiding them to lay down on the couch.

“You feeling any better?” She asked quietly and Mercy shook her head, whimpering. “Want to watch some movies before we have to head back over?”

“Snoopy?” Mercy asked, looking up at Sky, eyes pleading. Sky smiled kissing her forehead.

“Of course.” She said, grabbing the TV remote she turned A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving on, pulling Mercy closer to her, they settled in to watch the movie. Sky could tell the girl was running a tad bit warmer than usual but wasn’t too concerned about it, she was however concerned that Mercy would try to act like everything was ok when they arrived home later, pushing herself to the point of exhaustion.

“Sky, we have to go soon.” Mercy pointed out a few hours later, still snuggled into Sky.

“I know. Can you promise me something though?”

“Hmmm?”

“Don’t push yourself, don’t out do it, because if you end up even more run down you’ll just end up sicker.”

“I’ll try not to.” Mercy said, already looking exhausted.

“Good,” Sky kissed Mercy before pulling them both up. “Now let’s go over.”

x-x-x

Sky was always amazed at the amount of people that showed up to their family functions. She carefully guided Mercy through the family, stopping to say hi to nearly everyone before finally getting in the living room. Hendrix and Aaron quickly abandoned their spots on the couch to allow Sky and Mercy to sit down, Mercy curling right back into Sky.

“Still not feeling any better huh?” Aaron asked walking over to Mercy, helping her pull her coat off.

“I feel terrible,” She whined and Aaron noticed she was shivering slightly.

“You look pretty bad too.” He chuckled as he wrapped a blanket around the couple.

“That’s mean.” Mercy glared at him but then pouted. “Hendrix your boyfriend is mean.” She whined.

“How about I make it up to you by getting you some tea?” Aaron asked and Mercy nodded, snuggling futher into Sky. Carmilla walked over to her, lifting her youngest’s head up.

“You feeling up to sitting at the table or you want to sit in here?”  Carmilla asked and Mercy pouted again.

“Here.” She finally answered groaning.

“Anything you absolutely want on your plate? Either of you?” She asked looking at Sky, who shook her head.

“Miracle feel better pill?” Mercy asked and Carmilla kissed her forehead.

“I’ll try.” She said, walking back to the kitchen.

This Thanksgiving for the family was oddly calm and quiet. Everyone still had a good time, the conversation and wine flowing freely. It was a different atmosphere however, trying to keep it down and calm. Sky enjoyed the fact that everyone seemed to be having a good time without the normal chaos. She enjoyed that even though Mercy was miserable the girl was still trying to put an effort into talking with everyone, staying part of the conversation. Mercy leaned against her still but had sat up to eat her dinner, which made her feel slightly better. Along with her dinner on the plate was a dayquil for her to take, which helped her even more. When dinner was finished Mercy grabbed her plate and Sky’s taking them to the kitchen to help clean.

“Oh no, all infected must remain out of the way.” Perry said, shooing her back to the couch. Mercy laid down, putting her head in Sky’s lap, the younger woman running her fingers through her hair.

“Good Thanksgiving?” Sky asked and Mercy nodded.

“I like that it was calm and not crazy.” She said, looking at her sister and Hazel across the room. The two were in a similar position with Charlie’s head in Hazel’s lap, but Charlie was looking up at the red head, cupping her cheek. Mercy once envied their relationship, now she was glad all of them were just happy. “I’m thankful we can be both chaotic and calm. Thankful that our family is exactly as it is.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m really thankful for you babe.” Mercy smiled, leaning up to kiss the younger woman.

“I’m thankful for you too Merc.” Sky said.

“Think you’re up for a run sis?” Hendrix asked walking in, Mercy noticed family members already walking outside.

“Yeah,” Mercy said kissing Sky once more, noticing the slight sadness in the woman’s eyes. “Be right back.” She promised as she shifted and followed Hendrix outside. Before she even got off the deck she turned and walked back inside, she stretched and laid down across Sky’s lap.

“Well, looks like she made her choice.” Charlie chuckled, Sky smiled, wiggling herself down so she could lay down next to Mercy and wrap her arms around the wolf.

“I love you Mercy.” Sky said softly, into the wolf’s fur, Mercy shifted back, rolling over to face Sky.

“Well I couldn’t leave my best girl, especially after she took such good care of me today.” Mercy said kissing Sky’s forehead.

“Happy Thanksgiving you big mutt.” Sky chuckled, kissing Mercy.

“Happy Thanksgiving love.”


	139. Bloody Noses

Carmilla looked over at Laf when she heard something from upstairs.

“Is water running?” She asked and Laf stopped preparing lunch for the kids, to listen.

“It sounds like it.” They answered.

“I got it.” Carmilla said rolling her eyes as she headed upstairs. She walked over to the bathroom door, but found it locked. Giving a quick knock, she tapped her foot in annoyance when no answer came. “Who is in the bathroom?” Carmilla asked and a small gasp came from inside the bathroom along with the sound of the shower curtain rustling. Reaching above the frame she pulled the key doow to pop the lock and open the door. When she opened the door she found six year old Hazel cowering in the shower, under the water.

“Hazel, what’s going on?” She asked walking over, she pulled the shower curtain back and turned the water off.

“I have a bloody nose.”

“I can tell.” Carmilla said tilting the child’s face to see if there was physical damage or if was just the dry weather.

“And Charlie told me that I had to hide in the shower with the water on so you and Drix wouldn’t eat me…” She whimpered. Carmilla sighed, pulling a towel off the bar she wrapped the girl in it pulling her up into her arms.

“Honey we would never hurt you, you know that.” Carmilla promised, kissing Hazel’s forehead. “How about we get your nose to stop bleeding?”

“Okay.” She said snuggling into Carmilla’s grip on her. Carmilla carried the young girl out of the bathroom, spotting Charlie and Hendrix snickering behind Charlie’s door.

“I will deal with you two later.” She snapped. “And get some clothes for Hazel to wear Charlie, since you started all this.” Charlie groaned and stomped her way to her dresser.

“Mama, I didn’t do anything!” Hendrix plead and Carmilla shook her head.

“But you also didn’t stop your sister from picking on her.” Carmilla pointed out as she set Hazel down, getting some tissues and a cold compress out to stick on the back of Hazel’s neck.

“But mama!”

“I don’t want to hear it Drix, now run downstairs and tell Laf what happened.” She ordered, watching as Hendrix left and Charlie walked in. Carmilla quickly changed the soaking wet girl before checking her nose again.

“Is it still bleeding?” Hazel asked.

“Nope, looks all better.” Carmilla smiled at the girl. “Now how about we go downstairs and get some lunch?”

“Real food?”

“Yes Hazel real food.” Carmilla laughed, Hazel quickly made her way downstairs as Carmilla picked Charlie up. “Why would you pick on your cousin?”

“Sorry mama.” Charlie pouted, tears welling up. “I didn’t mean to scare her, what if she hates me?”

“Just be nice bear,” Carmilla sighed. “Now run along, I’m sure she’ll forgive you.” Carmilla said as she walked into Mercy’s room to pick up the two youngest.

“Mama?” Mercy asked looking up from her bed, Sky fast asleep beside her.

“Yes Merc?” Carmilla asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, she brushed the hairs from Mercy’s face.

“Lunch time?”

“Yeah baby,” Carmilla smiled, looping an arm around the child as she cuddled into her side.

“Wake up Sky, lunch time.” Mercy said, poking her foot out to push her best friend’s leg. The two year old groaned and looked at the pair before shuffling over to get picked up.

“Alright, hold on kids.” Carmilla said standing up, a girl on each hip.

“Mama?”

“Hmmm, love?”

“Hazel hurt?” She asked, sniffing the air.

“Hazel’s ok, just a booboo.” Carmilla promised as they walked into the kitchen, she set the girls down at the table noticing that the events of the day had in fact not affected the kids relationship at all.

“So hear your kids were picking on my kid?” Laf chuckled and Carmilla rolled her eyes.

“My kids are little ass holes sometimes.” She said and Laf smacked her.

“Hey now.”

“I wouldn’t change them for the world though.” Carmilla promised.


	140. Standing Up

Laura loved morning after Charlie learned to walk. It started by accident, where Charlie was looking into their bedroom and Laura came around the corner scaring the girl back to her own room. Then it quickly turned into a game. Laura would hide in their bedroom waiting for Charlie to come peaking around the corner. She would play along and act like a monster about to get her, Laura being Laura, also started video taping the young girl’s early interactions with her. So Laura would chase Charlie down the hall to where Carmilla and Danny would stand waiting, smiles plastered on their faces as the girl would laugh. She’d squealed and hide behind their legs, giggling as she peeked at Laura. It went this way for weeks on end, and Laura never tired of it. Then one day Charlie changed it up.

Little Charlie looked around the corner spotting Laura, and Laura started walking toward her making monster sounds and the girl stepped back a foot, but stood her ground.

“Mommy no!” The girl shouted and Laura stuttered to a stop. “No mommy.” The girl said putting her hands on her hips.

“Ok Charlie.” Laura said and the little girl walked up to Laura, pulling herself onto the bed, she sat next to her mother.

“Mommy can’t be monster.” Charlie said and Laura brushed her hair back.

“We’re just playing Char, it’s ok.”

“You’ll scare baby. He’ll come soon.” Charlie said and Laura smiled up at Carmilla who was indeed carrying the newest member of their family.

“I promise not to scare the baby, Charlie. That doesn’t mean we can’t play though.” Laura said pulling Charlie into her lap.

“Ok mommy.” Charlie said, she wiggled her way out of Laura’s arms and walked toward Carmilla, she looked over her shoulder at Laura. “Play mommy?” She asked and Laura smiled, quickly getting up to chase after the girl, her giggles once again filling the halls of their home. She passed Carmilla kissing her quickly, resting a hand on her baby belly.

“She’s already looking out for him.” She smiled.

“She’ll be a great big sister.” Carmilla agreed.

“It’ll be an adventure.” Laura kissed her once more before going to find the girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a slight video prompt, I'll put it up on my tumblr. Sorry it's so short but It's fluffy so does that make up for it? And baby Charlie? gosh I'm melting!


	141. Thousand Words

Mercy smiled as Sky jumped down off her bed after hanging up another photo. They had been redesigning the girl’s room all afternoon, and finally it seemed they were done. Mercy wrapped her arms around the young woman as they looked at their work. They had taken some of the photos that Sky had taken of the family, friends, random things and some of Sky’s personal favorites, Mercy playing gigs, printing them out in all different sizes and putting them up on the walls of her room. They had built new shelves for her to display her trophies she had won in dance over the years. After the deep clean Perry demanded they did they had applied a fresh coat of paint and set everything back up. Now looking around they were proud of their work.

“I told you we didn’t need the boys to help us out.” Mercy said and kissed the side of Sky’s head.

“I had to stand there with that shelf for five minutes before you got the drill to run right.” Sky said.

“Honestly it wasn’t that long.” Mercy said sheepishly, Sky chuckled and kissed her. She pulled Mercy down to sit on the floor as they started to look through the last of the photos they had, Mercy wrapped her arms around Sky, kissing her neck.

“I think we should frame this one and give it to Ava, Ruth and Scout.” Sky said picking up a print of the trio, along with their newborns; Hayden and Aero in Ruth’s arms as Ava and Scout flanked her, smiling down at their twins. Mercy smiled at the photo, even though Ruth and Scout had just met Ava the connection couldn’t be denied. Soon their family expanded to add two fresh faces and the women couldn’t be any happier.

“I’m sure they’ll love it.” Mercy said, resting her head on Sky’s shoulder.

Sky picked another photograph up, this one was of Zach and Drix standing next to each other in tuxedos. Aaron was off to the side smiling down at a young girl. The three men along with many other members of their family had set up a dance at the local hospital for the kids to be able to host their own prom. The men had decked themselves out in tuxes while the women dressed in the best dresses they had, everyone pairing off with a child, showing them that even though they were stuck there it didn’t mean they were forgotten about. The young kids had the great idea to invite the local senior center and the turnout was much larger than anyone would have guessed. The young showing the old a good time, while the elders shared stories of their lives.

“That one we should give to the hospital.” Mercy said, looking at the photos she noticed a few others in the pile from that night. “You could even do a display of them.” Mercy pointed out and Sky nodded, setting them to the side. One of the photos she had picked up was of Julie, the woman was holding her daughter Faith, a hat adorning her head, covering the lack of hair, as the two watched Atticus dance around the room with a girl not much older than Faith who was infatuated with the man. The two young women looked at each other before setting the photo into a separate pile.

“I’ll frame it.” Sky said and Mercy smiled kissing the woman’s neck again.

“I love you.” She said softly and Sky tilted her head so she could kiss Mercy.

“I love you too.” Sky said back, she pulled her camera toward her as Mercy buried her face in Sky’s neck.

“Sky…” Mercy whined and Sky chuckled snapping photos of them, she ran a hand through Mercy’s hair pulling her face up, kissing her.

Scattered across the carpet were dozens of other photos of the family, and friends, events where everyone was together. The couples of the family paired off, and Sky’s favorite pictures of her and Mercy and just Mercy alone. She looked up at the photo that took up the majority of her wall, it was of the pack, the wolves in a full run in the thinning trees as they exited the woods. Sky had taken a few hundred photos that evening, her favorite now was plastered across her wall, was of Joe, Paul, Zach, Danny, and Mercy running, their profiles on full display. The generational line in full force, the strength of the family, the rock of the family. It made her feel like she was in the woods running with them. It also reminded her that no matter what, that strength stood behind her and it was just the tip of the iceberg.

“You’re thinking.” Mercy said pulling Sky even closer to her, the younger woman now settled completely against Mercy’s front as Mercy peppered her shoulder with kisses.

“I’m thinking about how lucky we are.” Sky said feeling Mercy smile into her shoulder as she snapped one last photo, before she turned and kissed her. “About how much I love you.” Sky whispered against Mercy’s lips, her hand sneaking up under Mercy’s shirt.

“Yeah?” Mercy asked and Sky nodded. “Show me.” Mercy dared and Sky squeaked as Mercy lifted her up then laid down on the bed, Sky above her. Sky smirked down at her, leaning down to kiss her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so you can blame this photo for this.  
> https://41.media.tumblr.com/4dcf22b352d966717348f970b691967f/tumblr_nxtudg6HRX1s9h769o1_540.jpg  
> Sorry I've been kinda like here for spurts then not i've been busy and working on other stories so I've been kinda thin. I hope you guys are all enjoying this story still and let me just say you guys really are the best followers ever, you never disappointed with feedback! :) You all rock!


	142. Sinatra

Laura walked into the house, dropping her bag on the floor, her coat settled on the chair by her. The house was filled with the sounds of what she could only describe as easy listening music. She walked further into the home, finding Carmilla standing in the living room, her eyes closed head moving slowly to the song. She smiled watching her wife. It was rare that she saw Carmilla completely relaxed like this, lost in her own mind. She watched the vampire’s eyebrows rise.

“I know you’re there,” She said a moment later and Laura smiled. “Why don’t you come here?” She inquired and turned to face Laura fully, reaching a hand out to her. Laura tooked the offered hand and Carmilla pulled her close.

“Sinatra?” Laura asked as she dropped her head onto Carmilla’s shoulder.

“Michael Buble’s covers of him.” Carmilla said, kissing the side of Laura’s head. She lead them around the room, waltz Laura across the floor as if she was as light as a feather.

“I love dancing with you.” Laura whispered.

“You’re my favorite dance partner too.” Carmilla told her, pulling back slightly to kiss her.

“Promise me that you’ll teach our kids about the greats?”

“The greats?”

“The greats of music, the ones that you love.” Laura explained and Carmilla smiled softly at her.

“Ok love,” She head resting her forehead against Laura’s. “That I can promise you.”

“You’ll need some help though,” Danny said leaning against the wall. “You don’t like Tony Bennett.” She said walking over to the two, Laura snuggled into her side. Carmilla stood glaring at the redhead.

“We’ll see wolf, we’ll see,” Carmilla said and allowed Danny to pull her close, kissing her forehead.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry updates are few and far between, been super busy. Hope you guys like this!


	143. Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levy 5 Jaq 4

Aaron smiled as the early sunlight of the morning started prying its way into the room. He pressed his lips to Hendrix’s bare shoulder, kissing across it. He loved mornings like this, the kids would sleep in, they could spend as long as they wanted waking up, wrapped up in one another. He felt Hendrix starting to wake up, little shifts in his shoulders, a small stretch of his back.

“Morning,” Aaron whispered and Hendrix rolled over lazily grinning up at him.

“Morning,” He said back before pulling Aaron down into a kiss. “I love mornings like this.”

“So do I,” Aaron said kissing Hendrix again.

“We should get up though, kids need fed, things need done, showers need taken.” He said and Aaron sighed, laying down on top of Hendrix, his head on Drix’s chest. Hendrix ran his hand through Aaron’s hair.

“Adulting is no fun.”

“But so worth it.” Hendrix said kissing the top of his head. “I’ll get Jaq, you get Levy?” He asked and Aaron nodded. The two fathers got out of their bed with one last kiss before going to get their daughters ready for the day.

When Drix finally came downstairs with Jaq, the four year old yawning, her face buried in the side of Drix’s neck, Aaron and Levy were in the kitchen started on breakfast.

“Papa! We’re making pancakes!” Levy exclaimed and Hendrix smiled at her as she sat on the counter her legs swinging back and forth as she helped Aaron mix the batter.

“You want to help mix Jaq?” Aaron asked looking at the youngest girl who peeked out from Hendrix’s shoulder.

“Can your sister have a turn Levy?” Drix asked and set Jaq down next to Levy, who moved the bowl between them, she held it while Jaq started to stir. Aaron walked up to Drix wrapping his arms around him, kissing his jaw.

“God I love our family.” Aaron said and Drix nodded.

Their morning was spent making pancakes, and a mess of the kitchen. Followed by a day of the family playing games in the livingroom, building a fort and cuddling on the couch for a movie night. Drix smiled, he wouldn’t trade it for anything **.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so a lot of you are having problems with getting notifications, so I'm going to start posting on my tumblr (jessi-08) also as a way to get a notification out of a new chapter. I told AO3 they said its a known issues with partially orphaned works so they are working on it. Let me know if it gets fixed guys! Hopefully posting to Tumblr will help a bit.


	144. Ted

Trystan watched as the UPS guy was walking up the driveway. The sixteen year old smirked and looked over his shoulder at Ash who stood in wolf form with his sisters flanking him.

“45 seconds guys,” He whispered then looked over at Marcella who gave him a thumbs up. Ash sank low and stalked forward towards the door, his nose nearly pressing against it when he finally stopped. 

“T minus five seconds,” Marcella whispered, the wolves started wiggling in their spots. As soon as the doorbell rang the wolves started barking and howling causing the man to jump high in the air and the kids to burst out laughing. 

“God damn it guys!” The man yelled as Trystan opened the door smiling at the man.

“Sorry Ted, can’t help it,” The blonde smirked and the man rolled his eyes. 

“If I have a heart attack on your porch I’m suing.” He said as he scratched behind Remi’s ear. “How have you guys been?” 

“Pretty good, on kid duty today with Ash.” Trystan said pointing at Ash who was flopped down on the cool cement. 

“That’s good, Marcella you can still watch the kids for us right?” Ted asked looking at the young girl who nodded.

“Yeah Ted, I’ll be there at five,” She smiled.

“Awesome, we have a lot of shopping to get done still.” 

“Only have a few days left,” Landon pointed out and Ted nodded.

“Yeah, you guys have all yours done?”

“Yeah, the twins dragged us out last week.” 

“That was nice,”

“No that was insane,” Aero said walking over, shaking Ted’s hand. 

“I got to get moving kids, see you at the christmas party.” He said before running back to his truck, Marcella looked back at the wolves raising an eyebrow and soon all of them pushed out the door and chased after the truck, making Ted laugh. 

“What did we say about terrorizing Ted!” Carmilla yelled as she walked in the back door with Danny and Laura.

“Sorry grandma,” Trystan and Marcella said as the other kids snickered. 

“Alright guess who gets to help clean the house?” She smirked as all the kids groaned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys care if I post as I write? So you might get more than a single chapter a day? or do you want me to spread them out like I normally do when I start building a reserve? Also try and figure out who Ted is, let me know who you think he is.


	145. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trystan 7 Marcella 5 Arsen 4 Levy 6 Jaqueline 5 Ash 7 Pru 4 Serena 3 Hayden 9 Aero 9 Landon 6 Remi 2

Laura set up the computer connection to the TV as Charlie set up the children’s movies they had picked up on the other tv. It was Christmas Eve and ever since the kids were young they would gather everyone at the house to watch movies, bake all sorts of treats, and track Santa. When Mercy and Hazel announced they were expecting the first grandchildren of the family the same year they couldn’t wait to bring the tradition back to it’s glory days. Now with twelve kids under the age of 9, the tradition was going strong and talked about year round. They would start with a timeless classic since this early the kids were still too tired to do much besides pay attention. 

“Hey babe,” Carmilla walked up setting the stack of Christmas movies down next to Charlie as she pulled Laura down into her lap, kissing her neck. Laura leaned back into her as she set up the computer to Norad Santa Tracking, she had no problem admitting that it excited her even to this day. 

“Not in front of the grandkids.” Laura said as Carmilla’s hand wander up her shirt.

“They aren’t paying attention to us.” Carmilla whispered into her ear. 

“No Carm.” Laura said sternly and Carmilla grinned against her neck before nipping her lightly, she stood up depositing Laura back on the couch.

“Your lose.” Carmilla smirked as she walked over to Danny who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. 

“I’m not coming between this.” She said and Carmilla grabbed the back of her head pulling her down into a kiss.

“Grammy, come watch Rudy.” Four year old Arsen came up tugging at Carmilla’s arm. Carmilla pecked Danny once more before turning to the tiny redhead and picked him up. 

“Ok Arsen, we’ll watch Rudy.” She said, snuggling into the couch, she pulled a blanket over the two of them. Soon she had all 8 grandkids but the four kids from Ruth’s family on her, she smiled snuggling as much as she could with them all. They got through the early morning hours by watching Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, Frosty the Snowman, Nester the Donkey, and their kids least favorite; Chipmunks Christmas. By the end of Chipmunks most of the kids were asleep considering it was their prime nap time during normal days. Carmilla carefully laid Arsen and Serena on the couch before walking into the kitchen where the rest of the family was. 

“So we were thinking Perry, Sky, Ruth, Laura and Aaron would get the kids organized and start doing some Christmas cookies when they wake up.” Danny started explaining, watching Carmilla steal Laura’s coffee. 

“That leaves the rest of us on wrapping duty?” Carmilla asked and Danny nodded. “Who is on lunch?”

“Maddie called said she’ll bring lunch over.” Laura said.

“She does know how many of us there are right?” Perry asked and Laura nodded.

“I told her it was alright but she insisted.”

“She misses family guys, just give her a break.” Ava spoke up and Ruth looked over at her youngest wife. 

“She’s not bad, I don’t know why you guys are so against her.” Drix added.

“We’ve known her a lot longer.” Perry said.

“Guys, she’s family. Period.” Carmilla said and Danny gave a stiff nod. Maddie was someone Danny preferred standing beside her instead of in front of, plus she’s proven herself enough to the now aging wolf. 

“Stronger we stand with more.” Sky said, pulling away from Mercy who was preoccupied with her wife’s bare shoulder.

“Alright Yoda.” Carmilla said back and Sky’s cheeks turned red.

“Now everything has all of their shopping done? Including food?” Perry asked and everyone nodded, looking around the group. 

“Alright so when the kids wake up we all know what we’re doing right?” Scout asked and again everyone nodded. “Good, now let’s take now to get everything moved upstairs.” Perry stood watch over the kids as the adults moved the gifts for them up to the master bedroom which has become a wrapping station. 

“Aunt Per?” Remi said looking up at the woman. Perry picked her up, hitching the two year old on her hip.

“Hey Remi.” 

“Where’s Santa?” Remi asked and Perry smiled, she walked the young girl over to a chair and grabbed Laura’s laptop, she pointed to the TV that was hooked up to the computer. 

“You see that Remi? This TV has a program set up to help track Santa. He’s way over on the other side of the world right now.” She explained as the young girl yawned, resting her head on Perry’s shoulder. 

“He’ll come?”

“Of course love, he wouldn’t forget someone as sweet as you.” Perry told the girl who nodded. “You want to help me put the cookie stuff out?” She asked and Remi shook her head. “Want to finish your nap?” 

“Please,” She said and Perry chuckled kissing her forehead, Perry laid her back down on the couch, the tiny child falling quickly back into a peaceful sleep. Perry looked up and saw Scout watching her, she walked over to the young mother. 

“You do so well with all the kids,” Scout pointed out and Perry gave a small nod.

“Kids are easy, they just need someone to be there for them, protect them, and love them. That is all easy stuff at this age.” Perry explained and gave Scout a soft look. “You can stop doubting yourself Scout, she adores you.” Perry promised and Scout looked back toward the room filled with sleeping children, including her own four. 

“I never wanted kids… not till Ruth,”

“Scout, that doesn’t mean you are a bad mother,” 

“I don’t want to disappoint them,”

“They will always love you no matter what,” 

“What if…”

“Nothing you could do could cause them to not love you, you are a good mother, you are there for them, you protect them and you adore them so much there isn’t a thing in this world you wouldn’t do for them. So stop worrying, and enjoy this time with them. They are only this young once,” 

“I don’t want to mess them up,”

“You won’t. I thought the same thing when I found out about Sky, we had just gotten Hazel and would be adding Sky to the mix in just a few short months. I was a wreck, but when Sky came, even though I had proven to myself already that I knew what I was doing, I was still terrified. She was my flesh and blood and that terrified me even more than it should have. Now look at us, we’re all doing wonderful. So will you and your family.”

“So much could go wrong though,”

“That’s why you have family to help you out. All of us will help you, it takes a village after all.” Perry smiled, pulling Scout into a hug. “I promise, it’s scary now but it gets better. Now come help me put everything out.” 

x-x-x

“Alright kids!” Mercy said putting the last movie of the night in for them, it was just after 6, the movie would end around 8 just in time for bed. “The Polar Express is about to start.” She said excitedly as she crawled into her spot next to Sky, quickly their three kids piled on top of them, cuddling close. Everything was accomplished for the day, all the gifts wrapped and tucked safely back into cars so the individual families could have their Christmas mornings at home before returning to the family hub. Cookies, and other sugary treats were all made and had started to disappear. Now all the kids were cuddled up with their families watching the movie, small mugs with their names and little elves or reindeer on them, filled with hot cocoa. 

Danny, Laura and Carmilla looked over their living room smiling at the sight of their family gathered happily in the room. 

“Never figured this is where that silly site would lead us.” Carmilla said and Laura gasped.

“It’s not silly.”

“Of course not love.” Carmilla laughed kissing her. 

x-x-x

When the movie ended, some kids already fast asleep, others looking toward Laura for one last check.

“Grandma… is he almost here?” Marcella asked quietly. Laura refreshed the page and smiled. 

“He’s in New York! He’ll be here soon.” She said excitedly. “That means you guys need to get right to bed when you get home so he doesn’t miss you.” She explained, noting the smiles on her own kids and their spouses, no doubt remembering her doing the same to them when they were young. The older kids shuffled quickly through their goodbyes and filed out to the cars. Their parents picking up sleeping siblings before heading on their short journeys home. 

That night all of the grandkids were fast asleep before their heads hit their pillows. Their parents setting their gifts beneath the trees, filling their stockings, and preparing for the next morning that was sure to be filled with joy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok you get two in like 12 hours, Seriously go check out Noradsanta.org I love this site. I think tracking starts at 3am EST. Sent me prompts if you guys want, I'm always open for them, do Holiday ones if you feel like it! :D After all Christmas is what started this whole mess of a universe! Merry Christmas, happy Hanukkah, please enjoy whatever you celebrate! I wish you all the best.


	146. Winter War

Charlie 11, Drix 10, Mercy 8

“Mercy!” Laura yelled walking through the front door as she slipped on the huge puddle of melted snow. 

“Good luck, she’s hiding,” Charlie said sitting at the table doing homework.

“And you didn’t think to have her pick up the lake right inside the door?” Laura asked slightly annoyed.

“Well I did, but considering it’s also not just her mess, I didn’t feel like fighting with both of them.” Charlie shrugged getting a bottle of water for herself and mother. 

“Both of them? Drix and snow aren’t exactly simpatico… What is he doing out there?”

“No, it’s not Drix it’s -” But she was cut off by Carmilla walking through the door and slipping straight into Laura.

“Jesus, fuck!” She cried grabbing on to her wife as her legs tried wildly to find solid ground. “Why in the hell is there so much water? Mercy!” She yelled once she was steady. 

“It’s not just Mercy!” Charlie said exasperated from her place at the table. 

“But Drix and snow…” Carmilla trailed off looking out the window, “You have got to be kidding me…”

Outside there was a tiny wolf being chased by a much bigger red wolf. Thrashing and playing as the fluffy white stuff was kicked everywhere. She looked over to Laura who was trying to hold back laughter at the scene. Charlie looked like she wanted to play too, but was pretending she was too old for it.

“Bear, call in reinforcements. Laura go get yourself and Drix ready… This is war.” Carmilla said as she turned on her heel and walked up stairs. 

x-x-x

Danny huffed as she lost sight of her daughter again. The small wolf had a habit of burying herself in the snow banks and then pop out in different places. Out of nowhere a clump of snow hit her in the ear. Turning slowly she figured Mercy was being silly, but once she spotted the source of the attack her eyes widened. Her two wives, and other two children were dressed in winter gear and ready to attack. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a familiar flash of curly red hair and was pelted again. Perry, Laf, Hazel, and even little Sky had joined the opposing team. 

“You started it wolf, next time don’t leave an ocean in front of the door.” Carmilla called a small smirk at her lips. Next to her, she heard Mercy give a tiny confused yip, and nudged her side. Letting out another huff she grabbed the pup by her scruff and ran behind a snowbank. Peering out the side she saw the small army spreading out.

“Come on Danny, it would be easier if you just surrendered.” she heard Laf yell somewhere to her left. 

_ As if…  _ she thought to herself. All of a sudden someone plopped down in front of her, with curly redhair.

“Hi aunty D! I wanted to be on your team with Mercy,” Sky said smiling at the woman with missing teeth. Danny shifted and smiled back at the girl.

“Well alright we could use all the help we can get. Can you make a snowball?” The little girl nodded and Danny told her to make a few and carry them. The game had begun. Danny shifted back into her wolf and picked Sky up and put the girl on her back. Feeling her hold on tight she let out a small bark and Mercy’s head popped out of a snowbank and yipped back. As the pup disappeared Danny took off, she spotted Charlie to her left and huffed to Sky so she would throw a snowball. 

“Hey! Sky you traitor!” Hazel yelled as she laughed at Charlie. The snowball had hit her on the side of the head. Charlie glared at Hazel who handed her a snowball. “Let’s get ‘em” She said and Charlie grinned. The two prepared themselves to charge over the snowbank toward their siblings and bombard them with snowballs. 

“Now!” Charlie yelled and the two ran over the snowbank only to come nose to nose with Mercy who was wagging her tail. The two youngsters were distracted just enough to not noticed Danny jumping over the other snowbank and little Sky launched snowballs at them.

“Carm our girls need back up!” Laf yelled trying to launch snowballs at Danny, who just batted them away seamlessly. 

“Drix, can you follow me?” She shifted, not waiting for an answer and charged toward Charlie and Hazel who were out of snowballs now and trying to find cover. She scooped Hazel up onto her back as Hendrix got Charlie, safely gathering them behind the snowbank.

“Alright we need a plan.” Perry declared, gathering her troops in. They laid out their game plan. Little did they know though that Mercy was digging through the snowbank right next to them and heard everything they said.

“Mom! I know what they are planning!” Mercy said popping out of a new bank shifting back. As she relayed the information Danny came up with a wonderful offensive idea  to ruin the others plan.

x-x-x

“Ready?” Laura said looking at the others. Charlie had her signature revenge face on and frankly it scared Laura sometimes.

“Let’s do this,” Laf and Hazel said at the same time.

“Why… Why did you decide to have a snow war? It’s cold!” Drix grumbled curling into himself. This made Carmilla laugh and she nudged him to shift. They all went off to their battle positions waiting to strike. Right as Perry went to give the signal to attack all hell broke lose. Before any of them could throw anything Sky popped up out of one of Mercy’s tunnels and threw a few well aimed snowballs at Perry and Laura.

“Ambush!” Laf yelled trying to spot Danny to shut down the largest offensive they had. Hazel and Charlie went to disarm Sky while Drix chased Mercy through the tunnels. That left Laura, Laf, Perry and Carm to take on Danny who started kicking snow in their direction, covering them all. Carmilla found some footing then pounced on Danny pinning her in the snow. Just when the vampire thought she had the upper hand she was knocked off the wolf by a small missile. Just as she look over Mercy was tugging on her ear growling playfully. Then a small black panther walked up her and gently slid the pup off of her. Mercy fought against Hendrix’s grip on her scruff, earning a small growl so she stopped. Neither Carm or Danny could keep it together and ended up shifting back laughing until they had tears running down their face. 

“Oh my god truce!” Danny cried out as Laura and Laf snuck up on her dumping a coat full of snow over the woman. Carmilla stood up and held out a hand for her wife. 

“Truce?” the dark haired woman called out across the yard, watching as the kids all stopped pelting each other with snow. 

“Inside for hot cocoa and cuddles?” Laf suggested and everyone nodded, heading toward the house.

x-x-x

Danny and Carmilla were cuddling on the couch as Laura laid across their laps. The kids were trying to agree on a movie while Laf and Perry made hot chocolate.

“Moms! It’s a Wonderful Life, or The Santa Clause?” Charlie asked looking over her shoulder at her parents, shoot them a look. 

“The Santa Clause.” Danny said

“What about Desk Set?” Carmilla asked looking for any disapproval. 

“What is it?” Hazel asked throwing an arm over Charlie who stuck her tongue out. .

“One of the first movies i ever saw in a theater. Its very funny I loved it.” Carmilla explained.

“Do we own it?”

“Sure do,” Carmilla said and Hazel dug through the movies finding it. 

“Got it,” Hazel said putting the movie in, she crawled toward Charlie curling into her best friend’s side. As the movie began Carmilla curled further into Danny running her hand through Laura’s hair. 

“What was this like in the theater?” Sky asked as the opening credits rolled on. Carmilla looked deep in thought for a second.

“Not as good as theaters now and there were a lot more people dressed up. Going to the movies was a big outing back then. Plus Katharine Hepburn was at the prime of her game,” the vampire smiled. Laura laid on her back looking up at her wives.

“I love both of you so much.” She whispered. 

“I love you too,” they replied at the same time, leaning down they both kissed her. They laughed when the kids shushed them.

“Ew, you guys are so gross with your lovey dovey shit,” Laf whispered sitting down. 

“Shut up and watch the damn movie you ginger lab rat.” Carm snarked, as they laughed at turned to the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ry decided to be awesome and write this for you guys! So Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays from her and me.


	147. The Brownies

Hazel had a plan, a very good plan. This plan, however, would mean she needed time and Sky. It was risky not to have a lookout but she wasn’t yet tall enough to reach the top of the fridge, so her sister had to be involved physically instead of just an ‘innocent’ bystander. So six-year-old Hazel went in search of her younger sister, finding her exactly where she thought she would; in front of the tv watching her DVD of Wicked. Hazel shook her head before tapping the girl’s shoulder and motioning for the two-year-old to follow. Sky got up and followed Hazel into the kitchen.

“Haze?” Sky asked and Hazel smiled.

“Laf is down in the lab, mom is out, brownies are up there,” Hazel pointed out the ziplock on the top of the fridge and Sky’s eyes went wide, she looked back at Hazel grinning.

“Wait,” Sky took off and came back with Trudy, she set the dog up so that she was watching the door for the basement where Laf was, knowing the dog would bay when the door opened. Hazel smirked and high-fived her younger sister.

“Alright I’m going to lift you then you help me up,” Hazel said helping Sky climb onto the countertop. When Sky was up she braced herself against the cabinets and helped Hazel pull herself up.

“Now what?” The youngster asked and Hazel walked over to the fridge.

“You climb up on my shoulders and grab the bag,” Hazel sand and Sky moved to climb her sister’s shoulders.

“Don’t drop,” Sky said and Hazel wrapped her arms around Sky’s legs.

“Never,” Hazel promised as she stood up on her tiptoes so Sky could reach the brownies.

“Got it,” Sky said and Hazel lowered them back down. Sky scrambled off her sister’s shoulders.

“Ok I’ll get down first, then help you,” Hazel said as she carefully lowered herself down, she turned back to Sky and helped Sky perform a ‘controlled’ fall to the floor. The two grinned at each other before going back to the living room to enjoy the spoils of their conquest.

x-x-x

Perry walked into the house after a long day at work, her boss had given her an earful about not being a leader. All she wanted to do was curl up with her family and watch movies and forget about the day. However as soon as she walked into the living room and she spotted the empty glass pan on the floor she was furious.

“Hazel!” She shouted, noticing the girl on the couch, looking rather sick. “What did I say about those brownies?”

“Not mine?” Hazel groaned and Perry sighed, running a hand over her face.

“How did you even get these?” She asked, turning around when she heard the ‘Lab’ door open and Laf poked their head out.

“Everything ok?” They asked and Perry glared at them.

“When is the last time you checked on our children?”

“Like twenty minutes ago?”

“They ate a whole pan of brownies,” Perry snapped and Laf’s jaw dropped.

“They were on the top of the fridge!”

“How did you get up there?”

“I helped,” Sky admitted as she walked over to Perry, tears in her eyes, she lifted her arms up to Perry. “Mommy,” She whimpered and Perry gave in, lifting the girl up.

“What’s the matter, baby?” Perry asked and Sky sniffled.

“Tummy hurts,” She said dropping her head onto Perry’s shoulder. Perry sighed rubbing the toddler’s back.

“Let’s get you some meds, you too Haze,” Perry said turning toward the kitchen, Sky looked at Hazel and winked, Hazel tried not to smirk. Laf saw the exchange and shook their head, chuckling to themselves. Their kids were going to be chaos twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok quick chapter! Got this from Ananzi (sorry for the misspell the first time!) the other day. I love showing the LaFerry family! :D Hope you guys enjoy!


	148. Tender Flaky Heist

Hazel stretched from her spot curled up next to Charlie. She wrapped an arm around her girlfriend, pulling her close. Hazel smiled when Charlie rolled over burying her face in Hazel’s neck.

“You want to get up love?” Hazel asked, kissing the top of Charlie’s head.

“No,” Charlie replied quickly.

“Ok,” Hazel replied, she waited for a little while longer before getting herself up, earning a whine from Charlie. “Someone is going to wake us up soon,” Hazel said and handed Charlie a shirt before going out of the room. She made her way downstairs to find her parents sitting with Charlie’s at the kitchen counter.

“Well good morning,” Laura said and Hazel rolled her eyes, grabbing a muffin from the pan in front of everyone.

“We’re about to head over to the school to set up, when you guys come we need you to bring the pie,” Perry explained, pointing to a container with the pie sitting inside of it. Hazel walked over, mouth watering already, and her jaw dropped.

“A time lock container!” She groaned and Perry smirked.

“Well it’s one way to keep you rascals out,” 

“Fine, we’ll bring it,” Hazel grunted, sitting down at the table away from the adults. 

“Have fun today, be on time,” Perry said before walking out of the house.

x-x-x

“Hazel, what are you doing?” Mercy asked seeing the girl inspecting the time-lock container on the counter.

“I think I can short it out,” Hazel said and Mercy grinned.

“Really?”

“Hell yeah, I’m going to need help,” She rattled off a list of things she was going to need and soon the whole family was scouring the house for the needed items. 

“Ok, back up guys,” Hazel said as she took the two ends of a cable they had split in half, across the locking timer they had a wire which Hazel believed would short the whole system. She waited for the rest of them to step back before touching each end of the cable to the wire, it arced brightly and knocked Hazel backwards off her feet.

“Fuck, Hazel!” Charlie shouted running forward checking on the young redhead.

“Holy shit,” Hazel laughed, sitting up as Charlie wrapped her arms around her.

“Don’t do that to me!” Charlie scolded, sitting behind Hazel holding her up till the girl could get her footing again. 

“Hazel…” Sky said looking down at her.

“Did it work kid?” 

“Sure did,” Sky smirked and Hazel laughed, throwing her head back. 

“Told you I’d beat the fucker one day!” Hazel said and Sky grinned pulling the pie from the ‘demon child safe’ container as their mother had declared it.

“Who wants pie?” Sky asked as Mercy went over getting plates from the cabinet. Hazel and Charlie sat on the ground eating their pie, while Mercy and Sky sat on the counter, and Drix and Aaron decided to be civil and eat at the table. 

x-x-x

Perry smiled as she saw her pie sitting on the table at the auction for the school. She was glad her kids didn’t attempt to break into the container, it already had enough scuffs on it to prove they had tried their damnedest. As Perry got closer to the table she realized that the pie there was in fact not her’s, the criss-cross pattern was misshaped. She snapped her head up scanning the room for the children she knew were responsible for the store bought forgery. 

“Perry, Hazel asked me to give this to you,” Elsie said walking up, the time locked container in her hands, burn marks around the timer and a sticky note attached.

‘Good pie mom, love the kids.

P.s. we are all ok, no major damage’ 

Perry sighed shaking her head as she inspected the device, they somehow utilized electricity to short the device out, if she wasn’t so aggravated with them she’d be proud. However watching Hazel twitch every few minutes the whole day did make her feel like she got all the revenge she’d need. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So two along the same lines in a row but I couldn't help it, this one just wrote itself.


	149. The Lost Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Miscarriages/child loss

Carmilla grumbled as she was wheeled out of the hospital. This was not exactly how they saw their lives going. Being in the hospital for the last two days, being informed that their child was no longer living. No this really wasn’t something she wanted to deal with at this particular moment. She wanted to run, she wanted to break things, to scream, to hurt something, and most important; to cry. Instead, she was sitting in this stupid chair being wheeled out to her car, to go home.

“Mrs. Karnstein… we need you to try and remain calm over the next few days, give your body time to heal,” 

“I know, you’ve said this,” Carmilla snapped at them and Laura put a hand on her shoulder.

“Carm, play nice,” 

“Take me home,” Carmilla said darkly.

x-x-x

Carmilla knew they were trying again soon. That was the plan, they wanted another child. She stood over top Charlie’s crib, watching the girl’s chest rise and fall. They had one child, one perfectly healthy child, one that Carm wouldn’t give up for the world. She wanted another child, just like Danny and Laura did, but she didn’t know if she could handle it. Her heart was broken. It felt like someone had ripped her chest open and pulled her heart out. It was worse than losing Elle. It was worse than when she snapped her sister, Grace’s, neck. This… wasn’t something she could change. 

Carmilla could feel the anger rising in her chest, she watched as Charlie’s eyes opened and she stared up at her. 

“Go back to sleep little one,” She said before tucking the blanket around the newborn and walking out of the room. She went straight downstairs and out the back door. She shifted before taking off toward the woods. She needed to breathe, she needed to think. What she didn’t need was Danny tackling her mid-stride. Carmilla rounded on her, eyes blazing, teeth bared. She wasn’t going to take any shit from her wife tonight. When Danny shifted back Carmilla snarled but returned the favor, this would be a discussion better had in English instead of body language. 

“Where are you going?”

“I can’t be there right now,”

“That doesn’t mean you can just run out,”

“I’m not running out,”

“You can talk to us for fuck’s sake Carm!” 

“No, I can’t. You and Laura don’t get it! I lost my child, this… this body isn’t supposed to nurture a being. It’s a death machine,” Carmilla yelled back, tears welling up.

“Then talk to us! Let us help you. It’s why we are here, married to you,”

“I don’t need your help,” Carmilla spat out, not affected by the hurt that crosses Danny’s face.

“Well I need your help,” Danny said weakly.

“It wasn’t your child that was lost,”

“Yes it was!” Danny shouted, advancing on Carmilla. 

“Don’t come near me!” Carmilla warned but Danny didn’t stop. Carmilla felt trapped, like cornered prey, she lashed out, pushing Danny’s shoulders back, trying to move her away. It didn’t work.

“That was my child too,” Danny snapped, Carmilla yelled, a sound that was full of anguish and rocked Danny to her core. It also stopped her in her tracks, Danny was incapable of moving, no matter how hard she tried. She watched helpless as Carmilla cried, Danny watched her fall apart.

“She was my child,” Carmilla said, anger radiated from her chest again. She turned her focus back on Danny. Danny saw that the vampire’s eyes were completely black, filled with rage, and focused solely on a helpless Danny.

“Carm!” A voice shouted and Carmilla stopped advancing on Danny. Suddenly Maddie stood in between them. “Let her go,” Maddie demanded and Danny felt whatever had stopped her movements release her. “Get out of here mutt,” She warned Danny.

“I’m not leaving my wife with you,” 

“Now!” Maddie said, wrapping Carmilla into her arms. Danny watched, feeling betrayed, as Carmilla latched onto Maddie, sobbing into the woman’s shoulder. 

“No,” Danny said strongly.

“Get out!” Carmilla shouted and Danny stalked over to her, pushing her against the nearest tree.

“No! We’re in this through thick and thin and god damn it I take that seriously. You have to accept that Laura and I are hurting too, and you have to let us help you. Acting like you are the only one hurting in this situation is fucking selfish,” Danny pushed Maddie back as the older vampire moved to pull them apart. “You can’t run for this, you can’t decide what is best for all of us this time. You aren’t in control of this. It’s time you faced that,” 

“She’s gone…” Carmilla said, breaking. Danny wrapped her arms around her, holding her close, kissing the top of her head.

“I know,”

“I lost my baby,”

“I know, Carm, it’ll be ok,”

“How? How will it ever be ok?”

“Because we are all here for each other,”

“Take her home mutt,” Maddie said and stood back as Danny lifted Carmilla up, the vampire basically kola-ing her, Danny carried her back to the house, kissing the side of her head as she cried. Maddie opened the door for them to walk through, earning a concerned look from Laura. 

“I’ll clean her up,” Laura said taking Carmilla upstairs leaving Danny with Maddie.

“Why are you here?”

“When tragic events happen to vampires… siblings sense it. We are drawn to our siblings to try and protect them. Danny, we have a lot of siblings, and most of them won’t be happy about Manam still,”

“We have a guest room, you can stay there,” Danny said, giving the woman a hard look. “Till Carmilla tells you to go,”

“Danny, you know she wasn’t going to hurt you right?”

“No,”

“She wasn’t going to, she cares about you just as much as she cares about Laura. Remember she kept me from killing her too. Carmilla and you just have a different relationship than her and Laura do,”

“Maddie… I don’t want to talk about this with you,” Danny sighed and Maddie walked up to her.

“She’d die for you, Laura and your children. It’s why she’s hurting so much. She couldn’t protect the one thing that is always with her… she couldn’t protect your daughter from the one thing she never thought was a threat, herself,”

“Why are you both calling the baby girl?” Danny said, tears welling up, she figured she knew the answer but wanted it to be clarified.

“Because she knew it was a girl,” Maddie said and Danny finally started crying. Maddie stood there awkwardly for a moment before wrapping the wolf into her arms, soothing her. “It’ll be ok Danny,”

x-x-x

Laura sat Carmilla down on the edge of the tub, knowing the woman couldn’t actually bathe yet. She turned the water on, filling the bottom of it.

“Swing your legs over for me,” Laura said, grabbing a washcloth. Carmilla was sitting there in her underwear, dirt caked onto her, scrapes all over her body. Laura dipped the cloth into the warm stream of water and started washing the woman’s face, noticing the tear trails. “Why are you so afraid to let us help, Carm?”

“Because you’re hurting too,” Carmilla said so quietly Laura almost missed it.

“I know, but we’re a family. We are supposed to help each other through things like this,”

“I failed Laur, I lost our baby,”

“Carmilla, look at me,” Laura said lifting the woman’s chin. “You did not fail. You did everything right, things like this happen. We will get past this,”

“I wanted her so badly Laura, I wanted her to be perfect and beautiful…”

“She would have been. Now, she’ll watch over our other children as they grow. She will watch over us every day. There won’t be a day where we don’t think of her, but there will be a day where it won’t hurt as much,” Laura promised, washing the dirt off Carmilla. “And that won’t be a bad thing,” She said as Carmilla started crying on her shoulder.

“I don’t know if I can do this again,”

“Then you won’t have to,”

“I want to though,”

“Well when you’re ready you tell us,” Laura said kissing the top of her head, she stood up, pulling Carmilla to her feet. “How about some fuzzy PJs and bed?” Laura asked, pulling some PJs out and Carmilla nodded, Laura helped her change and then led her over to the bed where Danny was waiting. They crawled into bed, both Danny and Laura wrapping their arms around Carmilla.

“We love you,” They both said to the vampire, who slowly fell asleep between them. She dreamt that night of their unborn daughter, how happy she would have been, how much she would have looked like her. How she would have had Laura’s bravery, and Danny’s brains, with her own wit. How she would have followed Charlie around idolizing her older sister. The thoughts hurt, but also brought a melancholy smile to her face. Somewhere in between her dreams, she decided to try again, that she wanted a child that looked like her, that would be her blood. She loved Charlie, and she would never love her own biological child more than Charlie or Danny’s future child that would be around one day, but she knew she’d never be complete without holding a child, with her blood in it’s veins, in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok So I'm thinking either for the one year anniversary (which is like... soon?) or the 200th chapter that I'm going to start a new 'story', it'll be the same thing literally I'll just be posting the new chapters of this same story on a new story link??? (Am I making sense?). Why? Because I can't get ao3 to fix sending out email updates when I update and it's driving me up a wall. Let me know what you guys think.


	150. Drix's Cake Mess

Laura picked Drix up, setting him on the counter. The four-year-old kicking his legs back and forth, rocking from left to right as he sang along with the radio.

“I love helping mommy in the kitchen!” He said excitedly. 

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah! I get to help out, and later Charlie will love her cake,” He said starting to ramble but getting sidetracked by watching as Laura started adding flour into the stand mixer. He watched it mix in with the rest of the ingredients and she added more. 

“You think Charlie will like her cake?” Laura asked.

“Yeah!” Hendrix grinned. “Can I add the flour?” He asked hopeful, looking up at Laura with pleading eyes.

“Sure,” Laura let him take the bowl and start tipping it toward the mixer. Laura, however, wasn’t expecting for Hendrix to tip it completely over and causing a cloud of flour dust to fill the air. Laura stood there, shell-shocked, as the dust started to settle. 

“Mom…”

“Yes, Hendrix?” Laura asked calmly.

“I made a mess,” 

“I know Drix,” Laura chuckled, looking down at the boy she busted out laughing. Her son’s normally jet black hair was pure white covered in flour. “Oh Drix,” She said, shaking her head.

“I need a bath, don’t I?” 

“Yeah, bud, you do,” Laura said picking him up, she debated setting the boy down or just carrying her right up to the bath. Deciding not to allow the house to get dirty, Laura hitched the four-year-old on her hip and carried him up to a bath. 

“We’ll have to make her a new cake…” Hendrix pouted.

“I’ll be ok,”

“I messed her cake up mommy,” Hendrix started crying, holding onto Laura, crying on her shoulder.

“It’ll be alright, Drix. We can make a new one,”

“But that one was special,”

“Why’s that?”

“Because I was helping,”

“I’ll let you help next time too,” Laura promised, brushing his hair back from his face. 

“I wanted her to feel special,”

“Oh Drix,” Laura leaned forward and kissed his forehead, leaving a spot of skin showing in the flour. “I promise you, she’ll feel special,” Laura said. “Now let’s get you cleaned up so we can start over,”

x-x-x

“Happy birthday Charlie!” Drix shouted as they finished up singing to her. Charlie sat on the chair with Hazel, both girls smiling. They might fight sometimes but they could always agree that cake was the best.

“Thanks, Drix,” Charlie smiled at her younger brother, as she watched Laura pick the cake up to hand it out. 

“So Charlie, do you know who helped mommy make the cake?” Carmilla asked, little Sky in her arms. 

“Who helped?” Charlie asked looking over at Drix who smiled.

“Me!” He said.

“Thanks, Drix! I bet it’s great,” She gave the boy a fist bump and Carmilla chuckled at them. Laura set the first piece of cake in front of Charlie and the girl quickly took a huge bite.

“Oh man! This is great Drix,” Charlie said and Hendrix grinned. Laura smiled, kissing the top of Charlie’s head, while ruffling Drix’s hair. 

“Told you,” She said to Drix who nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm on a roll with bakery items this week...


	151. Braving Snowstorms

Mercy 21 Sky 20

Mercy groaned as she stared at the ceiling of Grand Central Station, her train back home from the city was once again delayed. It was official she hated snow. She rolled over onto her stomach to grab her phone again and call her parents letting them know that again, she wasn’t on her way.

“Mama, why can’t I just run home?” Mercy groaned to Carmilla as soon as the phone clicked on.

“Again? This is the fourth delay,” Carmilla sighed, she knew her youngest daughter wanted to be home, but the storm that was coming through was bad, it was leaving a thick layer of ice on everything then dumping a foot of snow on top of that.

“Mama, please… let me,”

“I can’t, it’s dangerous Merc,” Carmilla said, feeling for the young woman, when a thought hit her. “But you are an adult and can do what you want,” She explained and could hear Mercy fall out of her seat at the station.

“Really?”

“You are an adult, I can’t stop you,” Carmilla repeated.

“Oh my god,”

“It’s a long way, so wear those boots your grandma gave you and make sure you know where you’re going. Don’t allow yourself to be seen,”

“Ok mama,” Mercy said excitedly as she walked over to the lockers, she pulled a small pack from her suitcase and packed it with the few things she’d need till she came back for her suitcase.

“Be careful Merc, it’s bad out there,”

“Yes mama,” Mercy said as she locked her suitcase up and headed out of the station, she caught a cab out of the city and into more rural areas, handing the man some cash she thanked him and told him to stay safe. Mercy stuffed her phone into her pack, pulling the boots out she looked around realizing just how bad the snowstorm had become as she wasn’t able to see more than a few feet in front of her. She shifted, strapping the boots on and picked up her pack before starting to head toward home.

She grumbled as the wind picked up and cut through her warm fur. She had a long way to go but she wanted to be home. She also knew that thanks to growing up with long runs that she was more than capable to do this. She wanted to be back with her family, with Sky, warm in the house, enjoying a meal with the big family. That pushed her to keep going, even after the snow sopped through her boots and froze her toes, and the wind started to chap her nose. She pushed to get home to them.

She was deep in the woods when she came across a hunter attempting to drag his catch back to his car. The man stopped staring at her, Mercy dropped her pack by a tree and lowered her head. She carefully approached the man, who didn’t move. The man looked cold, and tired.

“No no no,” He said trying to push snow at Mercy to keep her away from him. “I need to get this home,” He said and Mercy carefully grabbed the legs of the deer and looked up at the man, she started pulling in the direction he was headed. The man stood there staring at her, shocked. He recovered quickly and grabbed his gear.

“This way,” He said shivering, Mercy pulled the deer after him. She figured the young man had hit his target but had to track the deer down to get a final kill shot in. Everything looked the same in the woods, especially during snow, Mercy was surprised he knew where to go. When they finally got to his truck she dragged the deer to the back for him to lift it in, he turned the car on, allowing Mercy to jump in and warm up for a minute. He climbed into the truck and pulled out some food from his own pack.

“Here,” He offered Mercy some of the jerky he had. “Someone must really care about you,” He said looking down at the boots she had on and Mercy wagged her tail before jumping out of the truck, starting her journey back to her pack.

She could tell she was getting closer to her home as she went. The trails becoming more familiar until finally the land smelled of her family. She howled, picking up her pace. She was nearly home.

x-x-x

Sky lifted her head up from Perry’s shoulder.

“Did you hear that?” She asked and Perry shook her head, not taking her eyes off the book she was reading. “Mom,” She jumped up running toward the door. “Mom, it’s Merc!” She yelled, throwing the door open, the young girl sprinted out the door shifting before she jumped off the deck.

“Skylar! Get your butt back here!” Perry yelled to no avail, Sky was running full force toward the woods. She knew Mercy was here somewhere, she could feel it. She missed her girlfriend, so much so that it physically hurt to be away from her now. She skidded to a stop when she saw a red wolf running toward her, both of them stood less than 20 yards away, staring at one another. Sky made the first move, her shoulders ducking down as she launched from her spot sprinting toward Mercy. They collided together at the midpoint, Mercy easily pinning Sky below her as they nipped at one another. Sky slid out from under Mercy’s grasp, she looked the wolf over before nudging her in the shoulder and they walked back to Sky’s house side by side.

When they entered the house Perry gave them a stern look but kept quiet. The two shifted back and curled up on the couch. Sky wrapping her arms tightly around Mercy, kissing the top of her head.

“Welcome home babe,” She said softly, as the woman fell asleep, snuggled safely into her side. Laf took their phone out taking a quick picture before sending it off to Carmilla.

‘Your kid is safe and sound napping on our’s’ They sent and smiled at the two before covering them with a blanket. Laf looked down at the reply Carmilla had sent.

‘No place like home’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I was going to make this a standalone and put that it was part of two series which it is I have a Home series going right now and FamilyU but I can't double tag so it'll be here instead. For Home series if you have a relationship that you wanna see for it hit me up with it. I plan on doing all of the main pairs from FamilyU in it too.


	152. Learning to Bark

Hazel ran her hand through Charlie’s hair as the woman laid on top of her, nearly asleep. The family had thrown a party again today and now the pack was out on a run, with their newest member, Sky. Nights like this the humans left behind always enjoyed the downtime with each other, watching a movie, getting the ability to decompress a bit. Hazel looked down at Charlie as the woman’s head lifted a bit.

“What’s the matter?”

“Did you hear that?” Charlie asked, looking up at Hazel.

“Can’t say I did,” Hazel smiled and Charlie chuckled, leaning up to kiss her. 

“I’m going to step outside for a moment,” Charlie said, pushing up off of Hazel. “Coming with?” She asked extending her hand out to Hazel pulling the woman up with her. They walked hand in hand out onto the deck. 

“What’s going on Char?” Hazel asked, wrapping her arms around her, kissing her jaw.

“I’m not sure, I heard something and you know our family is out there,” Charlie explained, Hazel knew what was left unsaid. Sky was out there, it was only the second time Sky had been on a run since Charlie got back. They knew the pack would keep her safe but still turning off the instinct to protect their younger siblings was hard. 

“She’s fine, I promise,” Hazel said resting her chin on Charlie’s shoulder, her head got jostled when Charlie jerked at a soft yip from the woods.

“There’s a puppy out there?” Charlie said and Hazel laughed shaking her head.

“No that would be Sky,” 

“Oh man, no… we need to fix this,” Charlie chuckled. 

“Sure, Char,” Hazel rolled her eyes and kissed Charlie. 

x-x-x

“Alright Sky, speak!” Zach commanded, the young wolf’s jaws opened and snapped shut, no actual sound besides the jaws hitting together coming through. Mercy and Hazel laughed and Charlie glared at them. 

“Out! Get out, you can’t laugh at her,” Charlie shouted and pushed them out. She quickly deposited a kiss to Hazel before shutting the door, leaving the two slightly confused. 

“What just happened?” Hazel asked, shocked. 

“We just got kicked out by my sister…”

“Leave!” Charlie shouted through the door, she walked back over to Sky who looked defeated. Charlie grabbed a chunk of steak and tossed it to her. “Let’s get this, girl,” Charlie said. 

“So you gotta feel it from deep inside you, alright? You have to act like you’re going to charge at something and you want its attention,” Zach knew he had all of Sky’s attention. “Speak,” Zach said strongly and the wolf let out a small bark, her eyes lit up and she did it again.

“Awesome job!” Charlie grinned. 

“Now deeper,” Sky stood up, wiggling a little she put her head down before looking back up at Charlie and letting out a deeper, louder, bark. “That’s it!” Charlie said and Sky started excitedly letting out little yips again. Charlie laughed as Sky jumped on her, licking her face.

“Ok, ok want to try a howl?” Zach asked and Sky wiggled herself into Charlie’s lap. “This one is a bit different, you are going to want to act like you need to push all the air from your lungs. So use your stomach muscles to do that,” Charlie sat back as Sky thought for a moment before taking a deep breath and letting out a long powerful howl. Both Zach and Charlie’s eyes shot wide, Sky wouldn’t need any help with howls. 

x-x-x

Mercy glared at Charlie from across the room, Sky was jumping around her, nipping at her ears and jaws. The young wolf was excited, trying to get Mercy to play with her, and barking. The pup had been barking since learning a week ago. Mercy rested her head on her paws, huffing at the pup. She looked up at Carmilla when she walked in, pleading for help, Carmilla busted out laughing.

“Payback’s a bitch,” She said walking away, Danny and Laura following her, chuckling after seeing their daughter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a video that goes along with this on my Tumblr (Jessi-08) that goes along with this one! :D Thanks to Ananzi for the idea!

**Author's Note:**

> As always please let me know what you think. Feel free to prompt me and find me on tumblr at jessi-08.


End file.
